


家教短篇BL

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 135
Words: 384,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：6927、8059、RL、DH、XS、白正...等等





	1. 眠（骸綱）

十年後設定有…  
六道骸是一位不容易好眠的人，這點身為六道骸的情人澤田綱吉知道這件事情，從小到現在澤田綱吉都知道，六道骸從被彭哥列收養後還是不容易好眠，從六歲起就容易吵醒身邊的小兔子，因此往往綱吉會起來看骸，然後親親的吻骸的眼睛，骸睡不好的原因就是他的那隻紅色的眼睛，六道之眼，總是會在夜晚的時候疼痛起來，讓骸不容易好眠。  
今晚六道骸又睡不好，翻來覆去的吵醒身邊的可人兒，綱吉被骸翻來覆去的聲音吵醒，起身看自己身邊的丈夫，她起身拿起手帕幫骸擦汗，骸睜眼看見身邊可愛的小兔子正在幫他擦汗，臉上盡是擔心他的表情，他可愛的妻子擔心的表情讓骸很心疼，他不喜歡看見可愛的小兔子擔心的表情，那樣子他會心疼的，他的妻子不適合難過的表情。  
「骸，眼睛在痛嗎？」綱吉貼心的問。  
「已經好多了，抱歉！吵醒妳了。」骸心疼摸摸綱吉的臉頰。  
「你最近都睡不好，我很擔心。」綱吉透露出她的擔心。  
「不知道為什麼老是夢到以前的事情。」骸無奈的說。  
「會不會是之前的任務的關係？我記得你去殲滅的家族中好像有一位成員以前是艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人。」綱吉心疼的摸骸的臉。  
「應該吧！好像也是從那天回來後就沒睡好！」骸仔細的看眼前的妻子。  
「對不起，我不該讓你出那件任務的，你好不容易可以睡好，結果我又讓你睡不好。」綱吉自責。  
「傻瓜，那件任務是我主動要去的，不要自責，有妳在身邊我不會有事的。」骸安慰陷入自責的妻子。  
「睡吧！我在你身邊。」綱吉親吻骸的六道之眼。  
「好…」骸在綱吉好聽的聲音下沉沉睡去。  
綱吉看見骸睡下去後自己也喬了一個好位子睡下，入睡前她還是很擔心身旁的人的身體，綱吉覺得自己那時候應該要堅持點不讓骸去出那件任務，如果不是人手不夠的話，綱吉真的很不想讓骸去，她不容許心愛的人受到任何的傷害，這次讓骸睡不好，綱吉非常的自責。  
隔天早上，綱吉刻意的比她身旁的人還要早醒，習慣性的摸摸骸的頭髮，她喜歡留長髮的骸，長髮的骸增添他原有的帥氣，綱吉好喜歡、好喜歡她身邊的這個人，從以前第一次見到面的時候就已經喜歡上他，這點骸也是一樣，綱吉輕手輕腳的離開床上，她盡量讓骸睡的舒服些，她決定今天就不要叫醒骸，讓他繼續睡下去，有些事情她可以自己處理。  
綱吉換好衣服離開房間後，她的兩個寶貝兒女馬上出現在她的面前，齊聲說，「早安，媽咪。」  
「早安，幻、光希。」綱吉擁抱她的寶貝兒女。  
「媽咪，我們可以去找爹地嗎？」光希問她心愛的母親。  
「不行，讓爸爸繼續睡下去，我們先去吃早餐。」綱吉摸摸可愛光希的頭。  
綱吉一人牽著一隻手離開房間門口，三個人有說有笑的離去，幻和光希這對雙胞胎兄妹很清楚父親昨晚一定又睡不好，否則母親絕對不會要他們不要去吵父親，對於他們來說父母親都很重要，他們不要父母親有事情發生。  
「親愛的寶貝們，你們要吃什麼？」綱吉貼心的問她的小寶貝們。  
「日式早餐。」幻和光希很有活力的對綱吉說。  
「好的，寶貝們。」綱吉在幻和光希的臉頰上落下一吻，然後就進入廚房用早餐給他們吃。  
隨後進入餐廳的是XANXUS一家人，安德烈和安妮馬上進入廚房找他們最親愛的姑姑，他們最喜歡綱吉姑姑，他們同時出現在綱吉的背後，然後齊聲說，「早安，綱吉姑姑。」  
「早安，安德烈、安妮。」綱吉忙碌的把大家的早餐用好。  
安德烈和安妮幫忙把綱吉用好的早餐端出去給大家吃，沒多久大家都已經集合在餐廳中，大家各別坐好等著開飯，綱吉把所有早餐都端上桌後，宣佈開飯就離開餐廳去自己的房間叫醒六道骸，獄寺本來想跟去的，但是山本馬上在一旁阻止他，以免等下主臥室會付之一炬。  
「骸、骸，起床囉！」綱吉輕聲細語的叫醒自己最愛的人。  
「早安，親愛的綱吉。」骸睡眼惺忪的起床。  
「早安，我已經用好早餐了，換好衣服我們一起去吃吧！」綱吉溫柔的笑容向和煦的陽光。  
「好。」瞬間骸偷了一個香吻。  
綱吉的臉上瞬間飄上兩朵紅暈，可愛的樣子盡收骸的眼底，對骸來說這種玩法一點也不會膩，每次都可以看見綱吉害羞的樣子，偶爾還可以大飽眼福，不過需要小心小言綱的出現，不過在骸的面前不會出現，在骸的面前的綱吉永遠都是帶著微笑的天使，骸就是喜歡上綱吉的天真與溫柔，這兩樣東西帶給骸溫暖，骸從第一次見面後就下定決心要保護綱吉，保護綱吉不失去天真與溫柔。  
「骸，你昨晚睡的好嗎？」綱吉擔心的問。  
「我睡的很好，因為有妳在我的身邊。」骸溫柔的安撫妻子的擔心。  
「那就好，我很擔心你睡不好。」綱吉貼心的說。  
「只要有妳在我的身邊我就可以睡的很好。」骸擁抱綱吉。  
「你沒事就好，我們去吃飯吧！孩子們一定等的不耐煩了。」綱吉微笑的說。  
骸牽著綱吉的手進入餐廳吃飯，迎面而來的是他的兩位寶貝兒女，骸照例把兩位可愛的孩子抱入懷中，讓他們回座繼續吃飯，對於早上這樣溫馨的情形上演大家已經見怪不怪了，只是快些把自己的早飯吃完，孩子們上學的事情就交由巴吉爾去送他們進入幼稚園，他們沒有明確的規定孩子們一定要進入黑手黨學校就讀，所有人只要孩子們平安長大就好，這是他們的心願。  
「幻，不可以再和安東尼吵架了，聽到沒有。」綱吉嚴厲的訓斥兒子。  
「可是媽咪…安東尼每次都把妹妹拉走。」幻賭氣的對綱吉說。  
「就算是這樣也不行，大家就一起好好的玩，都不可以吵架，要是誰讓我知道吵架的話，回來就打屁股。」綱吉警告所有的孩子們。  
「我們知道了，首領大人。」所有孩子齊聲說。  
「巴吉爾，麻煩你了。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「是的，澤田殿下。」巴吉爾稍稍鞠躬，馬上就把所有的小蘿蔔頭給帶走。  
送走孩子後綱吉進入辦公室把公文改好，然後分發大家的任務單，她嚴重警告過她的守護者們禁止把彭哥列大宅給毀掉，損毀的地方由他們的薪水中扣除，因此大家戰戰兢兢的小心在吵架的時候避免毀了彭哥列大宅中的物品，不然看見首領發飆的樣子可是會全身發冷的，連同以往愛搗蛋的藍波也是一樣。  
「親愛的姑姑，今天有什麼事情是我們可以做的。」安德烈高興的出現在綱吉的面前。  
「我看看，有了，麻煩你了，安德烈。」綱吉笑笑的對安德烈說。  
「好的，親愛的姑姑。」安德烈開心的說。  
「出任務要小心。」綱吉習慣性在安德烈的臉頰上落下一吻。  
安德烈高興的出門去執行任務，骸把心愛的妻子擁入懷中，綱吉摸摸骸的頭，跟以往一樣在骸的右眼落下一吻，骸微笑的看著妻子，那種微笑是迷死人不償命的微笑，所有女人看見骸的微笑都會為之動容，可惜綱吉不是一般的女人，骸的笑容她從小看到大，她已經有免疫力。  
「妳對安德烈太好的話，我可是會吃醋的。」骸的語氣悶悶的。  
「少來了，每次宴會都有一堆女生對你投懷送抱。」綱吉的語氣非常的酸。  
「喔呵呵！我怎麼聞到空氣中有一股醋味，難道我親愛的小綱吉在吃醋。」骸笑的非常開心。  
「我哪有啊！」綱吉害羞的臉紅，並且馬上埋入骸的懷中。  
「我可愛的綱吉，我的身心都只屬於妳喔！」骸把綱吉的臉蛋捧起來，輕輕的落下一吻。  
「我知道，只屬於我的霧守。」綱吉擁抱骸讓他安心下來。  
當初所有守護者立誓的時候，只有霧守所起的誓言跟大家不一樣，『我，六道骸只屬於澤田綱吉的霧之守護者，只要澤田綱吉還是彭哥列的大空一天，我就永不離棄。』  
彭哥列的上上下下都知道六道骸這個人很討厭黑手黨，他待在彭哥列的原因就只是因為澤田綱吉這個人的存在，這點連九代首領都清楚，所以大家一點也不訝異六道骸會立這種誓言，澤田綱吉是所有人的大空，卻也只是六道骸的大空，即使嵐之守護者獄寺準人在怎麼樣的反對，綱吉也只認骸是他的霧之守護者，同時也是她心愛的人。  
捉模不定的的霧只會乖乖的存在大空之中，只有大空才可以把霧捉住，只有大空的溫柔才可以把沒有安全感的霧給放在身邊，霧也只愛大空，大空才是他的主人，其他的誰也不是。  
霧和雲的本質雖然相同，可是個性卻不相同，霧總是捉模不定讓人家看不見，偶爾還會小小的捉弄人一下，高傲的浮雲讓大家都可以看見他，可是永遠卻無法讓人觸及到，浮雲可以輕易的讓人看見卻無法觸及，霧可以讓人觸及卻不願人家見到他的真面目，只有在晴朗的天空中才可以看見他們兩個的存在，只有在大空中才能看見他們同時存在。  
「綱吉，我累了，妳的腳借我躺一下。」骸對心愛的妻子說出自己的意願。  
「好，睡吧！我會一直在你身邊的。」綱吉露出微笑。  
骸乖乖的躺在綱吉的大腿上，一向淺眠的他在綱吉的大腿上馬上就進入熟睡的狀態，綱吉小小的梳理一下骸的長髮，調整一下姿態讓骸可以睡的更好，綱吉希望骸不要再做惡夢了，好不容易骸已經可以進入熟睡的狀態，她不想要破壞骸的睡眠，綱吉不希望骸一直保持著淺眠狀態，那樣子會非常的累人，以前的她總是會輕輕的哼著母親奈奈教導她的安眠曲來讓骸熟睡，現在則是會輕輕的拍著骸的身體，讓他放心下來熟睡，偶爾會輕輕哼著搖籃曲讓骸容易入睡。  
骸的臉上掛上滿足的微笑，他夢見好夢，夢中有心愛的妻子以及一雙兒女，他的夢不再是那種恐怖的童年回憶，反而是跟心愛的人一起生活的點點滴滴，綱吉看見骸好眠的樣子會心一笑，她總算放下心來，綱吉好久沒有看見骸睡的這樣安穩，自從那件任務以來已經一個多月了，骸都沒有睡好來，現在骸總算可以好好的休息，在大空的懷抱中好好的休息，綱吉對這樣的情形非常樂見其成。  
在睡夢中的骸跟著心愛的妻子一起在花海中散步，一雙兒女走在他們的前面，四個人開開心心的樣子讓骸覺得非常的溫馨，只有在綱吉身邊的骸才會有真心的微笑，只有在大空懷裡的霧才會顯現出真正的面容，霧可是非常愛大空的，只有大空的懷抱是他能過獲得溫暖的地方，綱吉就是骸的溫暖的太陽，專屬於骸的救贖天使，只有澤田綱吉可以救贖六道骸。  
「骸，祝你有個好夢。」綱吉輕輕的在右眼落下一吻。FIN


	2. 小孩子的愛情(里藍)

十年後設定有…里包恩中心  
里包恩永遠不解自己為什麼會愛上總是找自己單挑的那隻蠢牛藍波，不知道從什麼時候開始里包恩會對那身影抓緊不放，明明自己不對低下的人講話，可是卻對他的挑戰可以不厭其煩的去捉弄他，對於這樣的感情，里包恩非常的頭痛，從成人變回小嬰兒的那剎那，鶯鶯燕燕幾乎都離開他的身邊，除了他的四個愛人，可是四個愛人對於他來說卻是洩慾的工具，他沒有回應她們的愛。  
里包恩第一次見到藍波的時候是在陪伴彭哥列第十代手領澤田綱吉回到日本的時候，那時候的藍波惡意的找里包恩挑戰，常常讓澤田家雞犬不寧，負責照顧他們的大人九代雲守和霧守已經到發狂的邊緣，奈奈和家光留在義大利享受兩人甜蜜的生活，偶爾也會打電話回來問候一下，里包恩作為家庭教師才一起跟到日本來。  
「該死，又再想那隻蠢牛。」里包恩憤恨的自言自語。  
里包恩坐在門外顧問的辦公室，對於藍波這個傢伙讓他非常的生氣，藍波的身影竟然會讓他煩心成這樣，彭哥列的第十代雷之守護者藍波，波維諾家族中年紀最小的殺手，也是讓里包恩最頭痛的小孩，第十代首領最、最頭痛的孩子，往往吵的大家不勝煩心。  
「蠢綱，給我一些任務。」里包恩踹門進入首領辦公室。  
當里包恩進入辦公室時看見在批公文的是XANXUS，自己的學生不在辦公室裡，里包恩看了一眼XANXUS表示說為什麼，XANXUS要里包恩看一下沙發上，綱吉正躺在上面睡午覺，史庫瓦羅正在照顧她，里包恩沒好氣的看了一下XANXUS，表示說XANXUS太過於寵溺綱吉，但是XANXUS並未多說什麼，畢竟他是真的很寵愛自己的妹妹。  
「拿去，你要的任務，別給我吵醒小綱。」XANXUS不客氣的說。  
「哼！你才是別給我太寵蠢綱。」里包恩也不客氣的回嘴。  
「少囉唆！小綱是我的妹妹，她想做什麼我都會讓她做什麼。」XANXUS厭惡里包恩的態度。  
「任務的搭檔是誰？」里包恩一針見血的問。  
「波維諾家族的小鬼頭！」史庫瓦羅回答里包恩，他不爽里包恩的態度。  
里包恩拿著任務單後就離開，準備去找雷守，里包恩一臉厭惡的離開首領辦公室，這時候綱吉醒來，伸伸懶腰打打呵欠，然後揉揉眼睛的看著自己的哥哥，還想繼續睡下去的樣子讓大家疼愛，史庫瓦羅慣例的摸摸綱吉的頭，表示要她清醒些，綱吉習慣性的對他們撒嬌，XANXUS看見綱吉努力想要清醒的樣子笑了笑，妹妹是自己帶大的，怎麼會不知道剛剛里包恩進來的時候已經吵醒她。  
「還要繼續睡下去嗎？」史庫瓦羅溫柔的問。  
「不要了，哥哥幫我批公文已經很累了。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「那我們先回去了，如果還需要我們幫忙就叫我們。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。  
「好，晚餐時候見。」綱吉親吻他們的臉頰，目送他們離開辦公室。  
里包恩拿到任務單回到自己的房間後，他的思緒又更亂了，這次的搭檔竟然是他最不屑的蠢牛藍波，對他來說卻是一大折磨，隨著年紀的增長藍波的魅力有增無減，總是會不自覺的去誘惑到他，里包恩努力克制自己不要去理會藍波，如果去理會藍波的話，他只會更想要去欺負他，看見藍波哭泣的樣子里包恩就會有一種愉悅的滿足感，那種鶯鶯燕燕都無法給他的滿足感。  
「為什麼要和里包恩出任務？」藍波哭著對自己的褓父風太說。  
「這是小綱姊姊說的，藍波你就乖乖去執行。」風太摸摸藍波的頭。  
這次任務兩人一起執行，但是必須要有其中一方扮成女性，這個任務就非藍波莫屬，任務執行當地有一家家族成員所開的服飾店，到那邊拿衣服就可以，那裡的供給需求管道是很完美的，而且之所以要他和里包恩一起出任務是因為內部的守護者們已經都各有任務，雲守又被拐到加百羅涅去，最強的霧守也出去執行任務去，雨守和嵐守夫妻前陣子才申請休假，已經帶孩子度假去，晴守人在美國處理分部的事情，剩下的只有雷守了。  
「為什麼大家都剛好出去了，明明了平大哥明天就會回來的，我不要去啦！」藍波繼續做垂死的掙扎。  
「藍波，你別任性了，了平哥哥的確很快就會回來，但是他回來後就要和蘇菲姊姊去度假，這是上次在家族會議中就說好的。」風太投下一枚原子彈。  
聽見這些事情藍波就乖乖的閉嘴，以前他就很清楚上任雨守和嵐守的女兒是很厲害的，生氣起來可是會殺人的，藍波就曾經有一次不小心惹到蘇菲，下場到現在還記憶猶新，因此到現在只要藍波一碰見蘇菲就會躲的遠遠的，深怕自己在一個不小心就會被殺。  
「蠢牛，你用好了沒有，已經要出發了。」里包恩不爽的踹門。  
「我…我馬上好。」藍波快要哭出來了，里包恩實在是太恐怖了。  
「蠢牛就是蠢牛，動作慢吞吞的。」里包恩老大不爽的在等藍波。  
藍波快速的整理好衣物，然後匆忙的跟上里包恩的腳步，里包恩高興的看著身後戰戰兢兢的藍波，這樣欺負藍波讓里包恩擁有前所未有的快感，藍波的反應讓里包恩非常的滿意，這個樣子的藍波只可以專屬於里包恩一個人，只有里包恩一個人可以獨享，只屬於里包恩的藍波。  
他們坐在車上準備去目的地，藍波非常的坐立不安，里包恩給他的恐懼遠遠大過於這次任務給他的恐懼感，里包恩一臉悠閒的在看著報紙，對於藍波的態度當作沒有看見一樣，里包恩決定自己一定要在這次的任務中拐到這隻蠢牛，不然總是要分神去想這隻蠢牛可是會有損他義大利黑手黨最厲害的殺手的名聲。  
目的地到了，他們先在家族所開設的旅館住一個晚上，當晚里包恩就刻意的把藍波帶入大人的世界中，藍波就這樣貞操葬送在里包恩的手上，藍波沒有哭哭啼啼的樣子，反而覺得自己為什麼會這樣的吃虧，可是多了里包恩疼愛的藍波卻又有點高興，因為這樣表示里包恩注意到自己，認同自己的實力。  
隔天早上，他們去服飾店拿他們要穿的衣服，藍波看見自己要穿的那件美麗的低胸黑禮服就有點頭疼，不知道該說不適應還是怎樣，那件禮服給他的感覺就是有種很會吸引許多男子的樣子，可惜藍波不知道他自己的魅力讓所有的男性與女性都無法抵擋，除了那些特殊的人之外，其他人都無法抵擋藍波的魅力，里包恩也是被藍波的魅力所吸引到。  
「里包恩，可以幫我一個忙嗎？我拉不到後面的拉鍊。」藍波怯怯的對門外的里包恩說。  
「我很樂意，不過有個條件。」里包恩算計的對藍波說。  
「有什麼條件？」藍波呆呆的問。  
「今晚你不可以離開我的身邊，而且晚上要讓我爽一個晚上。」里包恩暗示性的對藍波說。  
「好…」藍波害怕里包恩納不容拒絕的語氣。  
他們這次要暗殺的對象是敵方的家族，這個家族已經用毒品威脅到彭哥列的地盤上，全義大利的黑手黨都知道彭哥列家族是不碰毒品的，打從第一代首領起就不碰毒品，可是這個家族的首領卻一而再再而三的侵犯的彭哥列，第十代首領不得已下令殺死這個家族的首領，殲滅這個家族的所有成員，至少也要圖個清靜。  
里包恩幫藍波整理好衣裝後就和藍波進入要暗殺的家族中，當然這次的任務也有事先請其他人埋伏，都是精英部隊去埋伏準備消滅這個家族的所有人，他們統一用的稱呼就是已經是過去式的家族霍華休斯家族的人，上任霧守伊夫就是出生於這個家族的孩子，霍華休斯家族的直系血親都會用傀儡木偶術，長大後的伊夫因為怨恨這個家族帶給他的一切，因此請他敬愛的兄長九代首領讓他去殲滅這個家族。  
伊夫的傀儡木偶術和幻術是最厲害的，這兩項技術骸跟庫洛姆都有學到，伊夫一個人就把一個龐大的家族給消滅掉，連跟自己有血緣關係的妹妹也手下不留情，誰叫伊夫知道他出生的家族想要打倒彭哥列，並且對九代首領不利，只要是危害的九代首領的事情伊夫都不會放過，伊夫和九代首領情同手足，伊夫是不可能讓九代首領受到任何的傷害。  
「我們是霍華休斯家族的人。」里包恩對站崗的保鑣示意。  
保鑣馬上放他們進去，進去後的藍波與里包恩馬上鎖定所有應該殲滅的目標，準備轟轟烈烈的幹一場，里包恩排除自己家族的人，請他們先到外面待命去，然後對所有敵對家族的成員下毒，等待他們毒發身亡，然後引爆所有安裝好的炸藥，藍波一直陪伴在里包恩的身邊沒有離開，敵方的家族首領好美色，眼睛一直盯著打扮過後的藍波不放，里包恩優雅的牽起藍波的手往外離開，任務已經完成一半，可以離開這個鬼地方，然後找個隱密的地方暗殺這位首領。  
「里包恩，任務已經完成了嗎？」藍波問。  
「已經差不多了，剩下的就是殺了那傢伙。」里包恩笑的很邪魅。  
『竟然敢盯著我的情人不放，下場你就好自為之。』里包恩冷靜的拿起槍來暗殺那個首領。  
里包恩的槍法不偏不倚的打重那位首領，而且在場的人已經全部毒發身亡，藍波看見這種情形馬上按下炸彈的按鈕，那間大宅馬上就付之一炬，任何東西都沒有留下來，其他手下看見已經毀滅的大宅表示說任務已經完成可以回家休息去，里包恩回去後可能會好好的去要一段假期去渡假。  
「里包恩，我們回去吧！」藍波對里包恩說。  
「回去吧！蠢牛。」里包恩看著藍波。  
里包恩和藍波坐上車準備回去彭哥列，里包恩在心理計算一下自己這次回去可以拿到多少的假期，他要好好的根藍波培養一下感情，連第一殺手都敗在愛情之下，看樣子大家都要好好的檢討一下，里包恩很清楚為什麼自己會去喜歡上藍波這個小傢伙，因為欺負他就是他專屬的，藍波楚楚可憐要哭不哭的樣子真的很讓他心動。  
里包恩自嘲自己變回嬰兒後竟然連心智也回到小孩子的心態，沒想到自己會去喜歡上這個令大家頭疼的孩子，明明自己是很討厭藍波的，可是卻像小孩子一樣總是會惡趣的整藍波，看見藍波的表情心裡總是會有一種愉悅的感覺，里包恩作夢也沒想要自己會像個小孩子一樣的在談戀愛，被詛咒的孩子阿爾柯巴雷諾也會有愛情，被詛咒的彩虹之子也會喜歡上人，這要是傳出去給別人聽見的話真是一大笑話，大名鼎鼎的殺手里包恩也會有愛人，這樣子勢必會成為一大弱點，但里包恩會一直好好的保護藍波，直到他離開世上。  
「里包恩，我最喜歡你了。」睡著的藍波夢囈。  
「我也是，蠢牛。」里包恩在帽子底下的嘴角是上揚的。 END


	3. 白玫瑰（迪雲）十年後設定有…

『白玫瑰的花語，我愛你』  
不管是在日本還是在義大利迪諾都會送雲雀一朵白玫瑰，雲雀不懂迪諾送這朵花的意義，就是因為這樣所以迪諾總是會笑雲雀是小孩子，雲雀總是不服氣的看著迪諾，他討厭笑他是小孩子的迪諾，他喜歡的是總是在他耳邊絮語的迪諾，那樣子的迪諾才會讓他有安全感。  
「哎呀！迪諾送恭彌白玫瑰啊！」伊夫了然的微笑。  
「舅媽。」雲雀不解這項意涵。  
「總有一天你會懂得，你和你舅舅一樣都是不懂情趣的人。」伊夫看似抱怨的說。  
「舅媽有送過舅舅白玫瑰？」雲雀不懂，送花給男人不是一件很奇怪的事情嗎？何況他的舅舅和舅媽都是男人。  
「恭彌，有些事情太早公佈答案可不好喔！仔細去慢慢的想會想出一個所以然來的。」伊夫只是建議雲雀就離開了。  
雲雀從親人的口中問不出所以然來，不過他也知道伊夫為什麼一定要他好好的想想，白玫瑰的花語一定是戀人間的話語，他們這些局外人不方便多說，雲雀打死也不會去問他的兄弟們，問他們絕對會沒有好下場的。  
雲雀記得有一次骸送一束玫瑰給綱吉，綱吉非常的高興，那束玫瑰就是白玫瑰，綱吉笑的非常的幸福，當然在這之後骸也陸陸續續送綱吉不同顏色的玫瑰，綱吉也都很高興，不過最高興的那次是拿到白玫瑰的那次，白玫瑰代表的意義一定是非常的重大，不然綱吉為什麼會高興成那樣子？  
加百羅涅，綱吉和骸正在這裡作客，三個人悠閒的在喝茶，綱吉看見加百羅涅的院子中種了許多白玫瑰，她馬上就清楚是怎麼一回事了，最近她的雲守的辦公室裡總是會有一朵白玫瑰，不過她的雲守的臉色可是好不到哪去，可見她的雲守不懂迪諾送花的意思，就算是前任的霧守和雲守都不會說這件事，看來雲雀需要好好的自己去體會迪諾的意思。  
「迪諾哥哥，你還真有心，種了一大片白玫瑰。」綱吉馬上就說到重點。  
「呵呵！我想讓恭彌知道我的愛，可惜他卻還是不懂。」迪諾有些無奈的說。  
「總有一天恭彌哥哥會懂得，骸當初也不知道是什麼意思，結果卻有一天送我一大束玫瑰，後來我才知道是從我母親那裡知道的。」綱吉喝了一口茶。  
「哎呀呀！我親愛的綱吉，妳怎麼把妳親愛的老公的糗事拿出來說呢！」骸笑呵呵的說，他並沒有責備的意思。  
「我猜骸你一定不只從我媽那裡知道，伊夫媽媽一定也有跟你說。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「這倒是，畢竟媽媽會在一定的日子送爸爸一朵白玫瑰，我聽說爸爸以前也不知道白玫瑰的花語，害媽媽尷尬好一陣子。」骸誠實的回答。  
「我希望恭彌會懂花的意思。」迪諾誠心的說。  
「絕對會懂得，恭彌哥哥都要嫁給你了，如果他還不懂的話，迪諾哥哥你就乾脆不要娶恭彌哥哥。」綱吉對迪諾建議。  
「那是不可能的，不管恭彌懂不懂我都要娶他。」迪諾非常的堅持。  
「既然這樣就不要煩惱，恭彌一定會在結婚前知道花的涵義的，反正新娘捧花都已經決定是白玫瑰了。」綱吉微笑的說，果然和會耍心機的在一起久了，綱吉也被感染了。  
「親愛的綱吉，你還記得我娶妳的時候，妳的捧花是什麼花嗎？」骸刻意問妻子。  
「不就是各種顏色的玫瑰以及桔梗花。」綱吉想了想說。  
「裡面還包含有鷺鷥草，代表著我在夢中也思念著妳。」骸深情的說出這句話。  
綱吉的小臉馬上泛紅，迪諾有趣的看著師妹夫妻倆在打鬧，彭哥列第十代首領和她的霧守感情非常的好在黑手黨世界中大家眾所皆知，而他加百羅涅的首領要娶彭哥列的雲守為妻的消息也傳遍黑手黨世界，最近與他們締結同盟關係的密魯菲奧雷家族的首領夫妻倆白蘭和入江正一也送了大禮給加百羅涅家族。  
雲雀始終不懂迪諾送白玫瑰有什麼意義，離婚期剩下不到兩個月的時間，雲雀到現在還是想不透到底有什麼樣的意義，當然他的舅舅與舅媽都不會跟他說，畢竟這種事情還是要自己去想比較好，白玫瑰所代表的意涵為那三個字，情人間的那三個字，迪諾常常掛在嘴邊的那三個字，不過雲雀對於這種事情非常的遲鈍是大家眾所皆知的事情，只要是了解雲雀的人都知道雲雀的世界中只有打打殺殺，約克和伊夫教導他的是愛，學習如何去喜愛人，如何去喜歡身邊的人事物，而迪諾教導他的是如何去愛人，是情人之間的愛。  
雲雀把感情視為不必要的東西，可是在內心深處的他卻很渴望，不喜歡群聚的雲雀卻習慣彭哥列裡的所有人，回到日本也和伊夫他們住在澤田家，雲雀是孤傲的雲朵，展翅高飛的鳥兒，可是他卻喜歡上在草地上奔跑的馬兒，亮眼的太陽，加百羅涅家族的首領迪諾，有人曾經說過吸引孤傲的雲朵並不一定是天空，天空不過是雲朵的容身之處，吸引雲朵的是太陽，綻放光芒的太陽。  
「我就跟你說過同一性質的人都會被天空吸引，可是不一定都會喜歡上天空，現在雲喜歡上太陽了，霧依舊待在天空的身邊。」伊夫微笑的對約克說。  
「還真被你說中了，不過這是為什麼？」約克有些不解。  
「這個嘛…跟我們情況很類似。」伊夫神秘的說。  
「我們？」約克像是恍然大悟一般的說。  
雲和霧的確會被天空所吸引，因為天空是他們所熟悉的容身之處，可是他們不一定會喜歡上天空，相似的東西也許會在一起，又或許被其他的東西所吸引住，這個道理就是這樣的簡單，太陽不等於晴，晴是晴朗的天氣，也完全沒有雲的存在與容身之處，感覺上就是很熱情毫無心機一樣，太陽就不一定是這樣，偶爾會耍耍心機讓雲在自己的身邊，讓雲遮住自己的視線。  
『恭彌，白玫瑰的花語可是我愛你，那三個字是代表你和迪諾之間的承諾，好好的想清楚。』約克微笑的看著正在傷腦筋的姪子。  
『送花給男人是浪漫，每一種花所代表的意思都不同。』伊夫微笑的看著在煩惱的雲雀。  
「想當年我不知道你送我白玫瑰有什麼樣的意義，那時候的我一定很傷你的心吧！」約克微笑的問。  
「還好啦！雖然很傷心，可是我沒想到你很快就領悟到我送你花的意思。」伊夫刻意在約克的懷裡撒嬌。  
「只是某一天在巡視的路上看見的，剛好又聽見有人說送花給男人是浪漫的事情。」約克喜歡看著對自己撒嬌的妻子。  
「的確很浪漫，可是懂不懂卻是另外一回事！」伊夫喜歡看著認真的丈夫。  
前任雲守和霧守正在大放閃光彈，所有人避之唯恐不及，連孤傲的雲雀也快速的閃一邊去，不過離去前有聽見他們兩個人的對話，陷入兩人世界的他們大概也不會跟雲雀說是什麼一回事，因此雲雀馬上快速的離開房間，防止自己等下被閃光彈給擊中，不過這兩位老人家不去環遊世界反而在彭哥列擔任門外顧問一職，看來他們一點也不嫌自己老，因此門外顧問有分四大派系，澤田家光一個派系，里包恩一個派系，前任雲守約克一個派系，前任霧守伊夫一個派系，每個派系的工作都不同，除了首領之外他們都是有資格可以交代任務給瓦利亞和守護者們的，同時他們也會自己出任務。  
當天晚上，雲雀到加百羅涅去過夜，迪諾照例送上一朵白玫瑰，雲雀的臉色不是很好看，卻還是縱容迪諾送他這朵花，誰叫約克和伊夫從小就教育雲雀說不准辜負人家的心意，在怎麼不喜歡也不行拒絕，白玫瑰很好看，可是有時候雲雀會覺得那是送人喪禮的花，雲雀一直不懂花所涵蓋的意義，迪諾也不刻意的去把這項事實去點破，這種事情還是要當事人卻了解到比較好，就因為如此雲雀才一直不懂。  
「種馬，白玫瑰到底有什麼樣的意義？」雲雀還是忍不住去問。  
「我愛你，它的花語是我愛你。」迪諾微笑的說。  
「笨蛋草食性動物，你為什麼不早講？」雲雀理直氣壯的說，如果仔細聽還有一點哭腔。  
「因為我希望你可以自己去查或是自己去體會，不需要我親口跟你說。」迪諾刻意的去吻雲雀。  
兩人忘我的吻了起來，迪諾的手下都體諒自家的首領正在跟情人在一起，因此首領房間外面的走廊都沒有人在站崗，裡面的人在做什麼事情外面的人都不知道，兩人可以盡情的做自己的事情。  
迪諾和雲雀的婚期即將到來，兩大家族的聯姻讓所有人都忙翻天，綱吉和羅馬利歐對家族的手下下命令趕快去準備這件事情，約克和伊夫忙的不可開交，他們最親愛的姪子就要嫁人，嫁妝、禮服等東西都要一一的準備，這場婚禮可以匹美彭哥列第十代首領嫁給自家霧守的婚禮，不過雲雀嫁出去後雲守的空缺就要找人來遞補，這又是一大挑戰。  
「老公，你說恭彌穿這件禮服會不會很漂亮？」伊夫拿出以前自己結婚所穿的禮服。  
「會很美麗的，恭彌的臉蛋完全是遺傳到母親，穿起來一定會很好看的。」約克微笑的說。  
「舅舅、舅媽，你們叫我過來有什麼事情嗎？」雲雀不解的問。  
「恭彌，你來試穿一下這件禮服，看看合不合身？」伊夫開心的說。  
雲雀看見伊夫手上拿的婚紗有點卻步，可是看見扶養他的兩位老人家開心的表情又不想多說什麼，最近迪諾也在自己的耳邊呢喃說想要看他穿上婚紗的樣子，自己又不忍心去拒絕這件事情，那件婚紗很漂亮，穿在男人的身上又感覺上有點不太適合的樣子，可是雲雀看過照片上的伊夫，伊夫穿起那件婚紗的樣子一點也不像男人，反而比較像女人，又非常的漂亮，雲雀有些心動想要穿上那件婚紗。  
雲雀在舅舅約克的半推半就之下穿上那件婚紗，看起來就真的很漂亮，有一瞬間雲雀自己傻在鏡子的前面，他幾乎認不出來那是自己的樣子，雲雀知道自己的臉蛋很像母親，他萬萬也想不到他穿起來會這樣的漂亮與合適，約克和伊夫在一旁微笑，約克一瞬間看見出嫁的妹妹在眼前，約克還記得妹妹出嫁的時候那漂亮的樣子，那件禮服正是妹妹出嫁的時候所穿的，他和伊夫結婚的時候妹妹讓給伊夫穿，然後就一直留到現在。  
「恭彌一定會很幸福的，因為恭彌是六月新娘。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「跳馬把日子選的真好，六月新娘讓我想起以前要嫁給我的你。」約克深情的說。  
結婚的日子來臨，約克牽著雲雀的手緩緩的走上紅毯，準備要把自己親愛的姪子交給迪諾，迪諾從約克的手中接過雲雀的手，迪諾知道自己被賦予很大的責任，他不只要帶領雲雀走過紅毯，也要帶領雲雀走過人生的道路，穿上婚紗的雲雀真的很美麗，讓人一點也不想離開眼睛。  
這次的主婚人是迪諾如兄如父的羅馬利歐，沒有牧師或是神父的見證只有一般人的祝福，畢竟黑手黨的人不適合進入教堂裡結婚，他們雙手已經沾滿罪惡與血腥，不適合進入那樣乾淨的地方，只有熟識的親友來見證他們的婚禮，這樣簡單的婚禮卻擁有無比的幸福。  
「BOSS總算長大成人了。」羅馬利歐高興的說。  
「他們會很幸福的。」綱吉有感而發。  
「他們會像我們一樣幸福的。」骸把綱吉攬在懷裡。  
「跳馬總算把小麻雀給拐回家！」獄寺高興的說。  
「真是恭喜你們了。」山本恭喜迪諾和雲雀。  
「真是個極限的婚禮。」了平的發言讓大家很不了解。  
「呵呵！」蘇菲笑的很開心。  
「恭喜迪諾少爺和恭彌少爺了。」巴吉爾誠心的說恭喜。  
「真是恭喜。」京子笑的燦爛。  
「恭喜！」小春也很高興的說。  
「迪諾，你總算長大了。」里包恩給予祝福。  
「恭喜你們有情人終成眷屬。」藍波道賀。  
「迪諾哥哥、恭彌哥哥，恭喜你們了。」風太笑著說。  
「一平也要恭喜你們。」一平微笑的說。  
「笨蛋迪諾，算你有種，把最強的守護者給拐回家。」史庫瓦羅給予祝福。  
「哼！垃圾！你總算成熟點了。」XANXUS給予另類的祝福。  
「BOSS，恭喜你把雲雀少爺給娶回家。」卡洛琳高興的說。  
「恭彌少爺，恭喜你和迪諾大人結婚。」草壁恭喜他們。  
「好了，既然大家都已經祝福我們了，那就請大家開始大玩特玩吧！請你們盡情的玩樂。」迪諾宣佈。  
當迪諾宣佈下去後大家馬上開始狂歡，好好的一場婚禮變成狂歡派對，大家開始盡情的放縱，因為今天是盛大的喜事，排名前三名的黑手黨成員都在這裡，其他小型的黑手黨可不敢輕舉妄動，素有黑手黨教父之稱的彭哥列所有守護者都聚集在這裡，如果想要攻陷的話可是一點機會也沒有，更沒有人想要去破壞這項喜事。  
這場婚禮幾乎樂翻天，大家玩的不亦樂乎，灌酒的被灌酒，靜靜的聊天的靜靜聊天，雲雀看見這樣子的情況有些傻眼，不過今天是自己的大喜日子也不好發作，所以只是冷眼旁觀看著自己的丈夫被灌酒，他已經不想去管這件事情了。  
「恭彌，這輩子我只愛你一個人。」迪諾醉醺醺的說。  
「我也是，迪諾。」雲雀難得害羞的回答。 FIN


	4. 彭哥列的下午茶時間（眾CP）

今天的天氣很晴朗，綱吉決定幫小孩子們做點心，這是綱吉每天必備做的事情，廚房裡的廚師也都知道這件事情，綱吉到廚房準備動手弄大家的點心，開始動手做大家喜歡吃的東西，有西式的蛋糕、布丁等甜點，也有日式的飯糰或是仙貝、和果子的之類的東西，大家愛吃的東西應有盡有，女僕們很佩服綱吉可以做出這些東西，綱吉認真做糕點的樣子很吸引克莉絲汀，現任的這個首領很有兩下子，可以把大家喜愛的東西都記起來，他們想要什麼東西只要跟首領要，只要不太過份綱吉都會給他們。  
「好了，克莉絲汀，幫我把這些東西端到花園去。」綱吉微笑的對女僕說。  
「那些東西應該夠那些破壞狂吃吧！孩子們也差不多要回來了，吉代不知道適應不適應學校的生活？」綱吉進入母親的模式開始碎碎念。  
綱吉把自己的守護者們和瓦利亞的人稱之為破壞狂，誰叫他們總是在破壞東西，只要互相看不爽就會開始這樣做，或是在培養感情的時候都會這樣，往往讓綱吉很傷腦筋，只好祭出最強的手段，破壞的東西的費用就從他們的零用錢裡面扣除，這是九代的守護者們對他們的稱呼，不過九代的守護者們也強的不像話，這是所有黑手黨一致公認的事實，所有黑手黨的人都知道他們的厲害。  
「綱吉首領，妳很喜歡下廚？」克莉絲汀問。  
「我很喜歡！」綱吉微笑。  
「妳真是奇怪的首領！」克莉絲汀有些不理解。  
「會嗎？我只是單純的很喜歡這樣做。」綱吉回答克莉絲汀。  
綱吉微笑的看著花園裡的花，看見彼岸花的時候突然想念她心愛的男子六道骸，這個時間是放學時間小孩子也該回來了，巴吉爾帶著風太、一平、安德烈、安妮、吉代他們回來，安德烈和安妮最先跑過去抱綱吉，他們兄妹最喜歡的姑姑，他們最喜歡跟他們最敬愛的姑姑撒嬌，他們最喜歡吃綱吉姑姑親手做的布丁，那是他們最愛的甜點。  
「姑姑，我們今天的小考有拿到好成績喔！」安德烈開心的說。  
「我也是喔，姑姑。」安妮不輸給哥哥。  
「好，我知道你們一定又是拿一百分，對不對？」綱吉附送一個吻給他們。  
「嘿嘿！」安德烈害羞的笑著。  
「對啊！」安妮開心的說。  
「去吃點心吧！有你們最愛吃的布丁喔！」綱吉微笑的說。  
「好的，姑姑。」他們兄妹異口同聲的說。  
「一平也考了一百分喔！」小小年紀的一平也對綱吉說。  
「一平好棒喔！去吃點心吧！」綱吉摸摸一平的頭。  
「藍波大人也很厲害，我拿了一個大大的圈喔！」藍波開心的說，準備跟綱吉要糖果吃。  
「藍波，你已經十歲了，不可以這樣說話，要說“我”才對！」綱吉責備藍波。  
綱吉看見藍波那張考卷就知道藍波又考了零分，巴吉爾看見綱吉的臉色無奈的樣子，大概就知道是為什麼了，「澤田大人，您沒事吧！」  
「沒事！我也不是第一天知道藍波這樣不用功，只是我想雷守叔叔看見這個成績大概又要發飆了吧！」綱吉無奈的說。  
『真是的，藍波那孩子明明很聰明，卻總是要裝傻，還是說他真的是笨蛋一個呢？』綱吉在心裡碎碎念。  
「應該吧！」巴吉爾看見小孩子們正在搶點心吃。  
「媽媽，我今天很乖喔！老師有稱讚我喔！」吉代高興的跟母親說。  
「吉代最乖了。」綱吉親吻寶貝兒子的臉頰。  
「小綱姊姊，這個給妳，這是我們今天的美術課做的。」風太送一隻純金的小兔子給綱吉。  
「謝謝你，風太。」綱吉微笑的摸摸風太的頭。  
所有的孩子們都很喜歡綱吉，綱吉與生俱來的氣質就很吸引小孩子們，綱吉微笑的看著那些孩子吃東西的樣子，溫和的微笑掛在臉上，出任務去的瓦利亞和守護者們也陸續回來，門外顧問也差不多都要回來，九代的守護者們也是，歷代首領們也出來串門子，九代也從別屋中走到花園裡來，最先回來的是獄寺，綱吉無奈的看著激動的獄寺，她真的很不喜歡獄寺叫她十代首領。  
「第十代首領，我回來了。」獄寺跪下來親吻大空戒。  
「去換衣服後可以喝下午茶了，還有麻煩不要叫我十代首領。」綱吉微笑的說，順便警告一下獄寺。  
「阿綱，妳用好點心啦！」山本開心的說。  
「是啊！阿武，換好衣服後就可以吃了。」綱吉溫柔的說。  
「我知道了，準人，我們去換衣服去，不要讓阿綱等太久。」山本拉著獄寺回到房間換衣服。  
「不要在房間中相親相愛太久喔！不然下午茶都沒得喝了。」綱吉好心的提醒著他們。  
山本揮揮手表示知道綱吉的意思，其他的人也陸續的回來，包容各種氣候的大空正在等待他們的回來，溫柔的大空正在等待她的子民們回來，克莉絲汀看見綱吉的那一瞬間發現到他們美麗的大空總是在等待一位男子回來，屬於霧的男子，大空最心愛的男子，他們的大空最愛的人，果不其然，有一個藍色的人影抱住綱吉，綱吉微笑的看著他。  
「我回來了，親愛的綱吉。」骸親吻綱吉的唇。  
「歡迎回來，骸。」綱吉親吻骸的六道之眼。  
綱吉任由骸擁著她，吉代跑到他們的懷中撒嬌，一家三口和樂融融的，綱吉把吉代嘴上的奶油的擦乾淨，小小的責備一下自己的寶貝兒子，「真是的，不要每次吃蛋糕就把奶油抹在嘴上，要記得擦乾淨。」  
「媽媽最好了！」吉代似乎已經習慣。  
「好了啦！吉代還小，不要責備他了。」骸阻止自己的妻子罵下去。  
「爸爸、媽媽。」安德烈和安妮大叫，他們看見XANXUS和史庫瓦羅回來彭哥列。  
XANXUS把自己十歲的兒子抱起來，安德烈開心的看著自己的父親，他好不容易在今年獲得父親的認同可以成為瓦利亞的下任首領，綱吉對於這件事也沒有多大的反對意見，這些孩子在黑手黨學校中都有出色的表現，只有自己的三歲兒子吉代在幼稚園上課，畢竟他還小，離正式上學的年紀還有四年，暫時不需要太擔心。  
門外顧問的里包恩和可樂尼洛以及拉爾都回來了，他們的詛咒已經解除一年了，現在看起來剛好就像是七八歲的小孩一樣，偌大的花園中有許多人在裡面，瑪蒙依偎在貝爾的身邊一起吃點心，情侶們依偎在一起吃點心，加百羅涅的迪諾也帶著自己心愛的妻子雲雀，彭哥列十代雲守回來喝下午茶，這是每天都會有的現象，綱吉每天都會為大家精心準備下午茶，因此大家都很喜歡這位大空，美麗又溫柔的大空。  
「迪諾哥哥，恭彌哥哥，歡迎你們。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「迪諾，不要一直給我霸佔恭彌，偶爾也要讓他回來看看我們兩老！」約克警告。  
「我知道了，約克叔叔。」迪諾乖乖的回答。  
「真是的，你們回到義大利後就開始同居，想要見到恭彌幾乎是難上加難。」伊夫有些抱怨。  
「伊夫，想去見恭彌的話，為什麼不親自去加百羅涅呢？」八代好奇的問。  
「這個嘛…姊姊，妳一定要問到底嗎？」伊夫微笑，感覺起來就很恐怖。  
「真是的，人家做姊姊的好心問你，你竟然這樣回答我。」八代躲在角落劃圈圈。  
「好了啦！親愛的，這樣子不符合妳的形象。」九代安撫自己的妻子。  
「誰理妳，妳哪一次不是在整我和懷遠。」伊夫馬上落井下石。  
「哈哈哈！」大家笑看著這一切。  
此時下人來通報說密魯菲奧雷家族的首領白蘭帶著妻子入江正一來拜訪他們，綱吉邀請他們來喝下午茶，白蘭看見花園中的人有些嚇到，彭哥列的歷代首領們都跑出來串門子，還正大光明的在那裡喝茶聊天，隱約的還看見有些情侶在打鬧，同時出門逛街的四位女孩和三位男孩以及一對夫妻也回到家族中，女僕陸續把點心和茶品端出來給大家食用，花園可以容納下這麼多人，大家開開心心的喝茶聊天。  
「今天真是極限的累。」了平陪著妹妹京子和蘇菲去逛街。  
「我以後絕對不陪妳們去逛街了。」很少逛街的蘇菲說。  
「蘇菲，真是抱歉！」奈奈帶著歉意說。  
「我親愛的綱吉，給爸爸抱一個。」家光開心的抱自己的女兒。  
「辛苦了，爸爸。」綱吉回抱父親。  
「哎呀！蘇菲不常逛街，這次出去嚇到了吧！」小琳開玩笑的說。  
「媽，我絕對不會去逛街的，我寧願出任務也不要逛街。」蘇菲覺得自己身為女性是一件恐怖的事情。  
「我還以為蘇菲學姐是一位很愛逛街的人！」黑川花有些驚訝。  
「沒有，我和小綱都不常逛街，只是我沒想到庫洛姆很能逛！」蘇菲喘氣。  
「已經習慣了，還在義大利的時候總是喜歡和犬到處去走走，自然而然就養成習慣。」庫洛姆微笑的說。  
「庫洛姆，快來吃吧！今天逛街一整天，累死人了。」犬大叫。  
「安靜點，阿犬。」千種有些不高興。  
「好了，千種，不要怪犬了。」霍爾阻止千種在繼續說話。  
「里包恩，藍波的功課可以麻煩你嗎？」賽維爾拜託里包恩。  
「可以，沒有問題！」里包恩的眼中閃過一絲奸詐。  
「今天真是熱鬧。」七代看著優閒的大家。  
「是啊！天氣也非常的不錯。」六代喜歡這種天氣。  
「適合喝下午茶。」五代也覺得不錯。  
「的確很不錯。」四代喝了一口茶。  
「小綱泡的茶真好喝。」三代高興的說。  
「點心也很不錯，下次請教小綱好了。」二代喃喃自語。  
「綱吉樣樣都精通呢！」初代看見吾家有女初長成。  
「拉爾，妳好像很喜歡吃蛋糕？」可樂尼洛問。  
「很好吃，你也多吃些。」拉爾要可樂尼洛多吃。  
「兔子公主做的東西好好吃。」貝爾摟著瑪蒙。  
「拿出去賣一定可以賣到好價錢。」瑪蒙不改本性。  
「真好吃。」魯斯里亞開心的說。  
「好吃！」列威也很高興。  
「手藝進步很多！」史庫瓦羅給予評語。  
「小綱已經長大很多。」XANXUS有感而發。  
「阿綱的手藝真的很不錯！」山本的話代表了大家的心聲。  
「十代首領的廚藝果然很棒！！」獄寺誇獎。  
「小綱變厲害了。」偉夫笑著說。  
「很好吃！」雲雀淡淡的笑著。  
「小綱做的東西真好吃。」迪諾開心的笑著。  
「小正，來這邊喝下午茶是對的。」白蘭臉上掛上微笑。  
「沒錯！有榮幸可以吃到綱吉的手藝。」入江難得同意丈夫的話。  
「我親愛的綱吉，妳做的食物永遠是最美味的。」骸微笑的說。  
「大家喜歡就好！你們的笑臉是我最好的回饋」綱吉開心的說，並且微笑的看著大家。  
碧洋琪和夏馬爾也都開開心心的吃著點心，美麗的大空所做的餐點受到大家的歡迎，綱吉把自己的愛心加入料理中，讓大家吃的津津有味，不枉費她今天忙到不行只為了做這些點心給他們吃，骸知道自己心愛的小兔子的辛勞，有的時候綱吉會親自下廚煮東西給大家吃，綱吉的手藝讓大家讚不絕口，不愧是美麗的彭哥列大空，做料理的手藝不輸給五星級的廚師，綱吉最喜歡看大家把她做的東西吃完，看見大家的笑臉是她最幸福的時候，每天的下午茶時間她都會精心準備點心給大家吃，就是想要看見大家的笑臉，綱吉知道幸福不過就是這樣的簡單，大家的笑臉是她最好的回饋。───終


	5. 回首來時路(迪雲)

雲雀恭彌一直記得一件事情，那就是小的時候的他很喜歡在伊夫的懷抱中聞著伊夫好聞的味道，那是一股令他安心的味道，他可以在伊夫的懷中睡的比較好，即使被自己的兄弟姐妹抱怨說他一直佔用著伊夫的時間也不會介意，庫洛姆從來都不介意雲雀佔用伊夫，她比較喜歡和父親在一起，雖然說父母親給予的愛都是一樣的，而且她的父母親都是男人，可是對於庫洛姆來說，伊夫就是母親，美麗漂亮又溫柔的母親。  
「恭彌，睡不著嗎？」伊夫打開房門看見雲雀翻來覆去的。  
「舅媽…」雲雀看見伊夫有些高興。  
「怎麼了？乖寶貝。」伊夫疼惜的問。  
「睡不好！」雲雀乖乖的回答。  
「要不要喝牛奶？舅媽這就去弄給你喝。」伊夫摸摸雲雀的黑髮。  
「好。」雲雀點點頭。  
伊夫到廚房去弄一杯酸酸甜甜的檸檬牛奶，溫熱的牛奶有助於睡眠，雲雀喝的津津有味的，他很喜歡喝檸檬牛奶，伊夫所用的牛奶很好喝，長大後的雲雀會逼著自己的丈夫跳馬迪諾去學，伊夫大概知道這孩子為什麼睡的不是很好，雖然說進入黑手黨學校很適合喜歡打鬥的雲雀，可是雲雀生來就是一副東方人的臉孔在學校難免會被欺負，但是強大的他讓人生人勿近，同時也是最強大的黑手黨彭哥列家族的人，沒有多少家族的人敢欺負雲雀。  
「恭彌，學校生活不好嗎？」伊夫擔心的問。  
「沒有什麼不好，只是最近有人比我強，我都打不過他。」雲雀很老實的把話說出來。  
「那麼恭彌要好好的加油才可以，老師們都跟我說恭彌很厲害，不管在任何方面都很強。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「那我一定要超越那個人！」雲雀發誓。  
「可以，但是不可以弄得身上都是傷喔！我和懷遠會心疼的，要是迪諾知道的話他也會傷心的。」伊夫給予鼓勵。  
「我才不會讓舅媽和舅舅擔心，那隻草食性動物我才不要理他！」雲雀口不對心的說。  
「好啦！喝完牛奶舅媽就說故事給你聽。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「好，舅媽說的故事最好聽了。」雲雀高興的說。  
喝完牛奶的雲雀快速的回到自己的房間，然後躺在床上等待伊夫說故事給他聽，伊夫開始慢慢的細說自己從前的故事，不管是自己的身世還是約克的身世，或是他們的愛情都是雲雀的床邊故事，而這些故事都是雲雀最愛聽的故事，對於雲雀來說，童話故事太不實際，伊夫講自己和約克以前的事情才是真實的故事，雲雀比較喜歡聽真實的故事，因為那些故事都是約克和伊夫重要的回憶。  
伊夫微笑的看著雲雀，雲雀和約克相似的臉孔總是會讓人誤會他們是父子，久了約克懶的解釋說雲雀是自己的姪子，如果有人說他們是父子，約克也會大方的承認說雲雀是自己的寶貝兒子，太過於相像的臉龐也沒有多少人會懷疑說話者的可信度，雲雀在彭哥列的地位就像是其他守護者一樣，畢竟他是第十代守護者雲之守護者的首選，也是綱吉最喜歡的兄長，雲雀也會默默的守護綱吉。  
在雲雀的童年中並不只是打打殺殺而已，也還有溫柔的家人，可愛的妹妹(庫洛姆)、總是和他作對的兄弟(骸)、溫柔甜美的妹妹(綱吉)、衝動易怒的兄弟(犬)、過於冷靜厭世的兄弟(千種)、漂亮可人的姐姐(蘇菲)、盲目崇拜綱吉的兄弟(獄寺)、雖然漂亮卻會用有毒料理的姐姐(碧洋琪)，以及其他彭哥列家族的成員，雖然是黑手黨的家族，可是他們對於小孩子的愛卻從來沒有少給，反而對他們呵護倍至。  
九代對於雲雀來說是一位慈祥的老爺爺，總是會不遺餘力的跟他們說什麼事情應該要怎樣做比較好，教導他們許多知識，甚至來彭哥列歷代首領偶爾會出現在大家的面前跟他們說以前的事情，也還會跟他們說自己守護者是怎樣的一個人，對於雲雀來說彭哥列是他最重要的東西，因為他最重要的家人都在那裡。  
雲雀順利的從黑手黨學校中畢業，是以第一名的學生從小學終脫穎而出，國中的時候就讀黑手黨學校的國中部，二年級的時候因為綱吉的關係轉到日本的並盛中學就讀，雲雀到了那所學校的第一件事情就是整頓那裡的風紀，讓所有人都知道他雲雀恭彌是不好惹的人物，並盛中學的校長本來就是第九代首領的好朋友，對於雲雀的所作所為沒有多大的意見，甚至對於九代首領讓自己的守護者來擔任本校的老師也沒有什麼意見。  
「迪諾，雲雀那孩子就拜託你訓練了。」里包恩告訴自己昔日的學生。  
「可是那孩子不是一直都是約克叔叔在訓練的？」這點令迪諾不解。  
「約克最近沒有時間，首領有給予他不一樣的任務。」里包恩低著頭說。  
「我知道了。」迪諾接下這個棘手的任務。  
此後迪諾就開始訓練雲雀，雲雀知道迪諾非常的厲害，終極BOSS體質雖然總是造成他的困擾，可是只要有部下在身邊的迪諾可說是非常的厲害，以後迪諾會因為雲雀的關係而克服終極BOSS體質，小時候的雲雀總是沒有辦法打倒迪諾，中學時候的他已經很強了，雖然說很強，可是實力還在約克之下，雲雀一直希望自己可以強大到跟舅舅一樣同等級，這件事情約克也很清楚，但是他總是較雲雀一步一步的來，這種事情是急不得的。  
「種馬，你想被我咬殺嗎？」雲雀用敵視的眼神看著迪諾。  
「我怎麼可能被你咬殺呢？里包恩委託我來當你的家庭教師。」迪諾很有自信的說。  
羅馬利歐和卡洛琳站在一旁看著他們打架，對於他們來說打架就是最好的訓練，里包恩也很滿意這種情況，他的第二個學生澤田綱吉自小就被其他人訓練，任何事情已經拿手很多，不太需要多教導她什麼東西，甚至連死氣零度突破也是第一代首領親自教導綱吉，厲害的程度已經可以跟第一代首領媲美。  
「雲雀恭彌還真不手下留情，明明BOSS就是他喜歡的人。」卡洛琳對於這種事情有些不解。  
「古老的東方有一句諺語，打是情罵是愛，不用太擔心了。」羅馬利歐就像是褓父一般的說。  
「還真是奇怪的諺語，爸爸，我先回去上課了。」卡洛琳對羅馬利歐說。  
「好的，親愛的，委屈妳暫時住在彭哥列那裡。」羅馬利歐摸摸卡洛琳的頭。  
「沒有關係的，我愛你，爸。」卡洛琳微笑的說。  
「我也是，親愛的。」羅馬利歐看著自己的養女去上課。  
「恭彌，可以休息了。」迪諾對自己的學生說。  
「我還打不夠，繼續！」雲雀不死心的說。  
「不許再繼續了，今天的訓練到此為止，你的身上都是傷，繼續打下去的話我沒有辦法對伊夫叔叔和約克叔叔交代。」迪諾要雲雀住手。  
聽見這句話，雲雀只好悻悻然的住手，畢竟人家已經搬出自己最愛的親人，迪諾並沒有說錯，雲雀的身上已經佈滿大大小小的傷口，讓人看了有些怵目驚心，不行不馬上包紮，迪諾細心的幫雲雀包紮傷口，然後自己也讓羅馬利歐包紮傷口，他們兩個打架的樣子一點也不像是情人，反而像是敵人或是仇人一般，其他人看見後都搖頭嘆氣，打從迪諾擔任雲雀的家庭教師以來都是這樣的情況，往往讓約克和伊夫皺眉，畢竟他們不希望是這樣的情形。  
「恭彌太好鬥了！」伊夫給予雲雀這個評價。  
「那孩子…連迪諾都不會手下留情。」約克也搖頭。  
「不過正好符合黑手黨的本性。」里包恩喝了一口濃咖啡。  
約克知道雲雀的個性是這樣，在雲雀的個性中只有弱肉強食，孤傲的浮雲是不會讓任何人約束他的，大空則是唯一的歸屬，因為雲雀就像是自己的翻版，將來不知道有誰可以束縛孤傲的浮雲，讓浮雲心甘情願的待在他身邊，迪諾還需要很長一段時間的努力，伊夫則是笑著看自己丈夫的表情，他怎麼會不知道雲雀就像是丈夫以前的翻版，甚至更上一層樓，因此雲雀很黏伊夫也是有道理的，叔姪倆都喜歡上那美麗的霧，似幻似真的霧。  
「總有一天浮雲會心甘情願的待在太陽的身邊的，那抹金色的陽光將是他的歸屬。」伊夫似有若無的說出這句話。  
「我真該說你了解我們還是應該說你有看透人心的力量，我親愛的魔女伊夫。」約克輕輕的把自己的妻子手抬起來，順勢吻下去。  
伊夫才不要和約克說是為什麼，誰說魔女一定就知道很多事情的，伊夫不過是從迪諾和雲雀平常的相處之中看到端倪，加百羅涅的跳馬到底可以帶給彭哥列第十代雲守什麼樣的樂趣，這一點伊夫很好奇也非常想要知道，畢竟雲雀也是他一手帶大的孩子，他很希望雲雀可以幸福，不要總是關在自己的世界當中，自己的世界是個很侷限的世界，看不見真實的世界有多廣闊，伊夫希望迪諾可以帶領雲雀走出自己的世界，看看世界是怎樣的廣闊，學習如何愛人這件事，人是不可以沒有感情的，在怎麼冷血的人都是有感情的。  
迪諾知道伊夫對於自己是很期待的，希望自己可以帶領雲雀離開自己的小框框中，不要侷限在自己的世界當中，孤傲的浮雲雖然不受到任何人的束縛，可是一旦認定自己喜歡的人就會永遠的待在他的身邊，相似的人會相互吸引，有的時候可能會因為喜歡上同樣的東西而吵起來，但是牽絆卻是那樣不容易斷掉。  
「死種馬，明天繼續上課！」雲雀有些生氣的對迪諾說。  
「恭彌，對不起，明天不行，我要回義大利一趟，家族有些事情要處理。」迪諾對雲雀說聲抱歉。  
「要快點滾回來。」雲雀有些不高興。  
「我一定會盡快回來的。」迪諾親吻雲雀的黑髮。  
隔天迪諾離開日本回去義大利，雲雀就這樣空虛了好幾天，雲雀絕對不會對自己說他想念迪諾，雖然說明眼人都看的出來這件事，雲雀很努力的克制自己不要去想念迪諾，可是心卻不自主的想念遠方的人，雲雀打死不承認自己是喜歡迪諾的，但是迪諾滿滿的愛意卻讓他無所適從，陽光已經深深植入他的心中了，想要驅除是不可能的事情，雲雀改變的非常的多，這些都是迪諾的功勞，約克和伊夫很感謝迪諾讓雲雀改變這麼大，讓雲雀學會面對自己的感情。  
很多年以後雲雀總是會回想自己生活的點點滴滴，想起對自己好到不行的舅舅和舅媽，想起跟自己生活很多年卻沒有血緣關係的兄弟姐妹，想起總是教導自己許多知識的九代首領，也會想起那位總是和他作對的兄弟，也會想起溫柔的大空，同時也是他最喜歡的妹妹，更會想起自己的情人，自己的戀人，現在自己的丈夫，迪諾‧加百羅涅，想念他們轟轟烈烈的愛情，想念自己總是被陽光束縛，想念自己離不開那溫暖的懷抱。  
雲雀認為世上最溫暖的懷抱是迪諾的懷抱，伊夫的懷抱也很溫暖，但是那是親人間的溫暖，迪諾的懷抱是戀人間的溫暖，是他最喜歡的一切，同時也是他最愛的一切，迪諾‧加百羅涅是他雲雀恭彌最愛的人，沒有人可以跟他搶，誰敢跟他搶他就咬殺誰，這是黑手黨世界大家都知道的規矩，沒有任何女人敢刻意去的去搶屬於雲雀的迪諾。  
雲雀發現自己回憶往事的時間比以往還要多，他很喜歡那些回憶，總是盡量把那些回憶留在腦海中，有時候會和迪諾一起回憶往事，偶爾也會告訴自己的兒女他們的事情，他們的故事是孩子們最好的床邊故事，就好想以前雲雀晚上睡不好的時候伊夫哄他睡覺的時說的故事，那些故事都是伊夫和約克的過去，屬於他們之間的回憶。  
迪諾知道雲雀喜歡把自己的事情講給孩子們聽，迪諾自己也會把他自己的事情講給孩子們聽，那些故事是孩子們最喜歡的床邊故事，他們總是會要自己的父母親一遍又一遍的訴說，直到他們睡著的時候，雲雀和迪諾都不介意孩子們這樣做，因為他們也喜歡把自己的故事一遍又一遍的說給他們聽，然後在自己細細的品嘗以往歡樂的時光，這些過往都是他們最珍貴的東西，就是因為很珍貴所以他們願意說給自己的孩子們聽，一遍又一遍的說著，直到自己的孩子們長大不需要再說床邊故事的時候，直到他們的生命都終結的時候。  
END


	6. 變男？變女？（迪雲）

夏馬爾最近研發出一種三叉戟蚊，可以自動改變人的體質以及變換性別，那個藥品本來就是用在伊夫的身上，伊夫會因為戰鬥的關係變成女孩，伊夫為了能夠專心作戰所以讓夏馬爾開發出這個藥品可以讓他從男生變成女生，但是能力卻不改變，變成女孩子的伊夫容易發揮自己魔女的能力，這是夏馬爾以及其他人都知道的事實。  
「這是怎麼回事？」早上起床的雲雀看見自己變成女孩子差點沒大叫。  
伊夫例行性的準備叫孩子們起床，來到雲雀的房間的時候看見雲雀的樣子差點嚇到，那個樣子活脫脫就像是自己的小姑雲夕，可是雲夕已經過世很久了，將近有十年以上的時間，不可能出現在他的面前才對，那麼現在站在他面前的人是誰？他的寶貝姪子嗎？伊夫有些不解。  
「恭彌，別跟我說你昨天不小心喝到我的藥，然後一早醒來就變成這樣！」伊夫有些不確定的說。  
「我沒有喝到舅媽的藥，不過昨天好像有被蚊子給咬到。」雲雀說出事實。  
「夏馬爾那傢伙，找時間去算帳！」伊夫知道是誰搞鬼了。  
「現在是發生什麼事情了？」約克看見伊夫和雲雀遲遲沒下來吃飯。  
「夏馬爾不知道為什麼突然把我們家寶貝恭彌變成女生了？」伊夫無奈的跟丈夫說。  
「那很好啊！雲夕一直想要一個女兒的說。」約克不以為意。  
「我該說你是沒有危機意識還是說因為我的關係！？」伊夫有些頭痛。  
「都不是，而是我覺得恭彌變成女孩也很好看。」約克微笑的說，帥氣的樣子讓所有女孩都為之心動。  
雲雀聽見自己舅舅稱讚自己馬上些微的臉紅，伊夫看見雲雀的樣子只是微笑，約克帥氣的樣子只要是女人都會被迷上，伊夫知道自己的寶貝也被他親愛的舅舅的微笑給擄獲，看來迪諾還略遜一籌，伊夫搖頭的看著這對叔姪，他先下樓去吃早飯，這些事情他們自己解決就好，既然是人家的家務事他就不必去在意這麼多，約克摸摸雲雀的頭，要雲雀快點換好衣服趕快下樓吃早飯。  
「舅舅，這樣好嗎？感覺很奇怪。」雲雀對自己的舅舅說。  
「不會很奇怪，反而很好看，長髮的樣子比較適合妳。」約克對自己的姪女說。  
雲雀乖乖的換上女裝，變成女生後她的身體就小了一號，骨架稍微縮小了一點，不像伊夫本來就嬌小，變成女生後還沒有什麼樣的改變，雖然雲雀的體型在東方人來說算是有些嬌小，可是對女孩子來說還是有些太大，雲雀看著鏡中的自己彷彿看見自己的母親一般，她的樣子本來就比較像母親，從小就因為東方人的臉孔而常被誤認為是女孩子，可愛的樣子讓大家愛不釋手。  
「打扮好啦！看起來很漂亮。」伊夫站在女性的角度上說。  
「那這樣子我要叫哥哥還是姊姊？」庫洛姆發出疑問。  
「叫姊姊就可以了，我們家從現在起只有兩個兄弟，就是骸和犬。」伊夫無所謂的說。  
「迪諾看見也會很高興的，這樣子加百羅涅那邊的長老也不會說什麼。」約克把自己的早餐放入口中。  
「這倒是…」伊夫繼續吃早餐。  
雲雀坐下來和大家一起吃早餐，沒有任何人疑惑這樣的情形，餐廳中只有大家吃早餐的聲音，連其他人都沒有發出問題，似乎伊夫剛剛就說過是為什麼，還有一點就是沒有人敢去惹彭哥列最強的守護者，去問的情形大概下場就是被咬殺，九代首領和十代首領都沒有發出疑問了，其他還哪敢發出疑問，反正這種事情在彭哥列來說已經見怪不怪，當初不知道哪個不知死活的傢伙就拿史庫瓦羅來當實驗品，讓史庫瓦羅氣上好幾天，不過同時也孕育出他們的下一代，生過小孩後的史庫瓦羅就恢復成男性，但是還是痛揍那個不知好歹的傢伙一頓。  
「我吃飽了。」綱吉已經把早餐吃完準備離開餐廳。  
「我也吃飽了。」霧守六道骸一定會跟著綱吉離開餐廳。  
等他們兩個離開餐廳後，伊夫已經開始對自己撿回來的弟弟夏馬爾算總帳，畢竟這種事情應該要和他這位姐姐商量，結果夏馬爾自己卻擅自自作主張，伊夫已經準備要開始動用酷刑來對付夏馬爾，所以刻意等到綱吉離開餐廳的時候來做這件事情，他可不想要讓綱吉看見太過血腥的場面。  
「夏馬爾，你是不是活的太舒服了，竟然給我幹出這種事情來。」伊夫準備把夏馬爾生吞活剝。  
「伊夫姊姊…這個嘛…就是…」夏馬爾開始在發抖。  
「伊夫，不要教訓夏馬爾，我覺得他沒有做錯。」約克叫著自己的妻子。  
「你真是…」伊夫只好住手。  
夏馬爾鬆了一口氣，畢竟被伊夫打可是一件很恐怖的事情，約克覺得夏馬爾這件事情做的很對，他一直希望雲雀是個女孩子，現在如願以償了，約克也好不容易要伊夫維持女兒身的樣子，畢竟約克很喜歡女孩子的伊夫，那樣子的伊夫才是他的伊夫，雲雀是女孩子的樣子也讓約克愛不釋手。  
「真是…你唷！疼愛孩子與妹妹都決不手軟。」伊夫小小的抱怨。  
「我哪有，你也是我最喜歡的人。」約克把伊夫抱在懷裡。  
「恭彌變成女孩的樣子還真讓我想到雲夕。」伊夫靠在丈夫的懷裡。  
「恭彌本來就比較像雲夕，我倒是想看迪諾驚訝的樣子。」約克親吻伊夫。  
「你一定會看見的，嗯…嗯…」伊夫享受丈夫給予他的愛撫。  
「你還是這樣敏感，變成女孩更敏感了。」約克喜歡聽伊夫的呻吟聲。  
「是…是…是…你…的…技…術…太…好…了…」伊夫斷斷續續的說。  
男人果然是下半身思考的動物，大清早又是男人最好動的時候，約克一早就和自己的妻子正在做愛，明明都是同樣的一個人，女孩子的伊夫反而比男孩子的伊夫比較敏感，約克很喜歡這樣敏感的伊夫，這樣子才會讓他有更興奮的感覺，不過房間傳來的呻吟聲讓所有的屬下都不敢靠近，不小心看見的話就會被打到頭破血流的。  
「恭彌姊姊，妳今天要去見迪諾哥哥，之前就說好的。」綱吉提醒雲雀。  
「我知道了，我這就去準備。」雲雀決定用自己的女兒身去見迪諾。  
「不知道跳馬見到小麻雀的樣子會有什麼反應？」骸親吻自己的天使。  
「我怎麼知道，不過一定會很好玩吧！」綱吉把手環繞在骸的脖子上。  
「小綱吉不介意我繼續下去吧！」骸壞壞的問。  
「要就快點…」綱吉已經快撐不住了。  
早上骸惡意的讓她穿一條情趣內褲，刻意把按摩棒的速度調到最大，綱吉今天很冷靜的把早餐都吃完，可是下體已經高潮好幾次，到辦公室的時候已經快要受不了，因此迅速的把雲雀叫來，告訴她前幾天說好的事情，然後跟骸擁抱親吻做愛，解決自己體內的燥熱。  
雲雀讓司機載她到加百羅涅來，羅馬利歐早早就接到伊夫說雲雀變成女孩子的消息，不過他決定讓自家的首領看見這個驚喜，因此沒有告訴自家的首領，同時他也刻意的撤走其他下屬，留給自家首領一些私人的空間，畢竟等一下不是打鬥，而是他們一定會發生關係。  
「BOSS，我把恭彌帶來了。」羅馬利歐報告。  
「進來吧！」迪諾正在和公文對決當中。  
「種馬！」雲雀叫了一下迪諾。  
「等我一下，我快批好了。」迪諾用最快的速度把公文全部都批好。  
當迪諾抬頭看見自己的情人變成女生後高興不已，整個人像一隻超大的黃金獵犬撲了上去，羅馬利歐識相的退出首領的辦公室，雲雀就這樣被壓在沙發下，壓著自己的正是他的情人跳馬迪諾，雲雀的裙子因為剛剛衝擊的關係已經被掀起一半，裙底風光若隱若現的，看著迪諾的慾望已經舉起來，兩人只要有稍稍的接觸就會一觸即發。  
迪諾為了不要傷害到雲雀所以慢慢的來，迪諾決定先做足前戲再繼續下去，因為他不想要傷害到雲雀，畢竟雲雀是他最心愛的人，也是他認定的妻子，迪諾絕對不會因為長老們的幾句話就不要雲雀，現在雲雀變成女生有一大好處，那就是他們可以生下後代，迪諾現在比較想好好的享受雲雀。  
「種馬，不要給我亂發情。」雲雀抵抗迪諾在他身上亂來。  
「恭彌乖，不要亂動，乖乖的享受我給你的溫柔就可以了。」迪諾溫和的安撫雲雀。  
雲雀乖乖的不抵抗，享受著迪諾所帶來的快感，衣服一件件的被脫下來，兩人幾乎要全裸的看著對方，迪諾脫下雲雀下半身的衣服，自己也幾乎要全身脫光，雲雀坐在迪諾的大腿上，女性的陰道慢慢的讓迪諾男性的象徵進入到裡面，第一次初經人事的雲雀感到一陣疼痛，迪諾看見雲雀疼痛的表情馬上安撫，雲雀感覺到迪諾的細吻落在自己的臉上，他很享受那種感覺。  
「恭彌，我要動了。」迪諾開始動自己的腰部。  
「嗯…嗯…」雲雀發出陣陣的呻吟聲。  
迪諾一進一出的讓雲雀享受到性愛的快感，迪諾吸允著雲雀的乳房，慢慢的在雲雀身上種下屬於自己的記號，代表著雲雀是他的所有物，迪諾扣住雲雀細細的腰肢，拱起雲雀的圓臀，強制緊密的甬道承受男刃的衝入。  
「啊啊啊……」雲雀受不了刺激大叫。  
強烈的快感洗刷著雲雀的神經她無法控制情緒，任憑男人一而再、再而三地衝擊她體內最深處，讓雲雀不知不覺的進入高潮的樣子，雲雀搖擺著嬌臀，跟著迪諾狂野的動作而扭動身體，雲雀強烈地感受到被需要，下體也因此滲出更多花蜜，感受到佳人身體的熱烈回應，迪諾火熱的肉刃更使勁撞擊她的花核，雲雀的身體在迪諾的控制下彈跳著，而敏感點也一再被碰撞。  
雲雀很配合迪諾給予他的快感，雲雀知道自己很喜歡也很愛迪諾，迪諾給予他的東西很多很多，多到讓他感覺到厭惡，可是沒有了迪諾，雲雀恭彌也不過就是個空殼，雲雀恭彌是需要有迪諾的溫柔注入才會有溫度，這是大家都認同的事實，即使雲雀自己嘴硬不承認，大家也都知道這件事情。  
「迪諾，好累～」雲雀舒服的閉上眼睛。  
「那就睡吧！我在你身邊的。」迪諾安撫懷中的人兒。  
雲雀因為剛剛的激情累昏過去，雲雀睡著的樣子非常的可愛，迪諾喜歡抱著這樣子的雲雀，還好加百羅涅中有密道，首領的辦公室可以很快的就到達首領的房間，迪諾輕手輕腳的把雲雀抱回房中，清理一下兩人後就爬上床睡覺，雲雀安穩的睡在迪諾的懷中，迪諾喜歡懷中的孩子，迪諾在雲雀可愛的睡臉上落下一吻，然後安穩的睡去。  
夜晚來臨的時候，雲雀偷偷的醒來看枕邊人的睡臉，迪諾平常的樣子非常的帥氣，偶爾也會對自己耍耍小孩子脾氣，可是雲雀卻是非常的喜歡迪諾，迪諾的睡臉像個小孩子，有的時候卻像是個十足的大人，帥氣的五官吸引許多女性，就好像是自己的舅舅約克一樣，每次迪諾對自己微笑的時候，雲雀都會情不自禁的臉紅，雲雀真的好喜歡迪諾。  
「嗯…恭彌，很晚了…快睡吧！」迪諾把雲雀抱在懷中繼續睡覺。  
「晚安，迪諾，我愛你。」雲雀偷偷的說，聲音很小很小，小到快要聽不見。  
「我也是，我最愛恭彌了。」迪諾有些含糊不清的說。  
雲雀很快就入睡，迪諾的懷抱還是跟以前一樣溫暖，這是雲雀最喜歡的懷抱，從以前就很喜歡在這個懷抱中睡覺，第一次接觸到溫暖的懷抱就愛不釋手，雲雀不是會很輕易就放手的人，心裡一旦認定是自己最愛的人就不會放手，迪諾是個溫暖的太陽，孤傲的浮雲願意待在太陽的身邊，只有自己可以享受這個溫暖的懷抱，只有自己可以獨享的東西，雲雀絕對不會讓人分享的，雲雀在迪諾的懷抱中可以睡的很安穩，只因為她愛他，永遠的愛他。 FIN


	7. 變男？變女？番外（骸綱）H

今天早上骸惡意的讓她穿一條情趣內褲，刻意把按摩棒的速度調到最大，綱吉今天很冷靜的把早餐都吃完，可是下體已經高潮好幾次，到辦公室的時候已經快要受不了，因此迅速的把雲雀叫來，告訴她前幾天說好的事情，然後跟骸擁抱親吻做愛，解決自己體內的燥熱。  
首領辦公室傳出陣陣的呻吟聲，這就表示今天霧守又不知道要對首領做什麼事情了，不過大家都猜的出來今天首領的辦公室一定是春色無邊，看來霧守一定利用某些法子讓他們親愛的小兔子首領臣服在自己的手中，看來今天首領辦公室是不可以靠近的，除非你想要到地獄去遊玩，否則絕對不可以靠近首領辦公室。  
「我的綱吉今天怎麼這樣熱情呢？害我好害羞的說。」骸惡意的咬了一下綱吉的耳垂。  
「少來了，明明就是你今天早上故意這樣用，里包恩一定會殺了我的。」綱吉看見自己的衣服一件一件被脫下來。  
「我可沒有喔！阿爾柯巴雷諾是不會對妳做什麼事情的，妳看妳已經這麼濕了，害我很想進去的說。」骸把自己的手伸下去摸綱吉的下體。  
骸的手指在綱吉的下體附近徘徊，骸很清楚綱吉已經快要受不了了，但是他就是不想這麼早就進入綱吉的體內，即使自己的慾望已經舉起來也是一樣，綱吉美麗的樣子呈現在他的眼前，但是骸要的綱吉淫蕩的樣子，只有自己可以看見的一面，骸體內惡意的因子開始把自己心愛的天使給糟蹋，骸強勢的樣子不得不讓綱吉投降。  
「骸…骸…給我…拜託…」綱吉懇求著。  
「不行喔！親愛的，妳要先幫我。」骸惡意的吹了一口氣。  
「那你要我怎麼幫你呢？」綱吉已經快要忍不住了。  
「用妳的伺候小嘴我吧！」骸脫下褲子露出慾望。  
綱吉跪坐在椅子前面慢慢的把骸的慾望含入口中，綱吉把骸的慾望含入自己的口中，先是親吻著它，然後慢慢的舔著它，骸舒服的表情一覽無遺，綱吉很努力的伺候骸，綱吉的表現讓骸很滿意，當骸快要受不了的時候，直接把綱吉抱到自己的大腿上，慾望對準了綱吉的小穴，一口氣就進入綱吉的體內，當綱吉知道自己的小穴被填滿的時候開心的笑了，那種前所未有的舒服快感一下子就衝上來，骸滿意的看著綱吉的表情，彭哥列第十代首領淫蕩的樣子只有他能夠看見，兩人的下體緊緊的黏在一起，似乎是不希望分開的樣子。  
「骸，你在不安什麼？」綱吉察覺到骸的情緒。  
「我親愛的天使為什麼總是這樣容易察覺到我的情緒呢？」骸故意頂撞一下。  
「嗯…因為…你…表現的…太明顯了…」綱吉親吻骸。  
完事之後，骸抱著綱吉走回密道回房間去，兩人把身子洗乾淨，躺在床上的兩人本來打算繼續睡回籠覺的，可是綱吉卻刻意的趴在骸的胸口上，然後靜靜的聽骸的心跳聲，骸有些不解綱吉的動作，骸用自己的手摸著綱吉的長髮，他的天使現在正在他身邊，他最心愛的天使，他的寶貝，只有他獨有的天使，誰都不可以奪走。  
「骸，我會一直在你身邊的，不要怕好不好？」綱吉抬頭看自己的丈夫。  
「我…」骸很怕失去他心愛的人。  
「我們不會失去對方的，誰都不會。」綱吉微笑的說，她很有把握。  
「我們也不能失去對方。」骸反過身來把綱吉壓在自己的身下。  
「當然！」綱吉喜歡看這樣帥氣的骸，有自信的骸。  
「是啊！我的天使。」骸微笑。  
綱吉陷入深眠當中，骸抱著綱吉一同入睡，骸從小就知道自己身邊的人會察覺到自己的不安，每次都會用那雙溫柔的小手安撫著他的不安，六道骸唯一心愛的人是澤田綱吉，沒有人可以親手奪走她，連最近興起的密魯菲奧雷家族的首領白蘭也不行，他的天使是不可以離開他的身邊的，沒有人有權利奪走她。  
『我是個斷翼的天使，我無法在你的身邊，因為我是個墮落的天使。』骸曾經這樣對綱吉說。  
『那我會成為你的羽翼，陪伴你，在你的身邊，讓我救贖你吧！罪由我承擔！』綱吉回答骸的話。  
“你願意陪伴我飛翔嗎？我願意陪伴你飛翔。即使我的羽翼已經殘破不堪了，你還是會陪我飛翔嗎？我會化成你的羽翼，陪伴你飛翔，請不用擔心。你不再陪伴我飛翔了嗎？就算我不再陪伴你飛翔，我還是會給你最大的支持，祝福你跟喜歡的人一起飛翔。”──綱吉在信紙上寫的東西。  
骸看見綱吉在信紙上寫的東西會心一笑，這是他的愛，他的愛就是這樣體貼人，他的愛很少會想到自己，每次都為自己身邊的朋友著想，自己是最後才會想到的人，就因為這樣，骸總是會輕輕的提醒他的愛，偶爾也要為自己想想，偶爾也要想起自己身邊最愛的人，這樣子他的愛才會記得這件事情，不過這也是他的愛迷人的地方，也是他所愛的地方，天真無邪的樣子。  
「我的天使，不要再為我擔心，我會保護妳的。」骸自言自語的說。  
綱吉睡覺的樣子是骸的寶物，這個寶物他不會隨便的拱手讓給人，誰都不可以讓的，骸抱著綱吉入睡，只有在她身邊他才可以睡的這樣安穩，今天就當作放假，好好的休息一天，反正今天也沒有什麼事情要做，骸和綱吉相依入睡，樣子看起來就像是兩位天使一樣，他們沉睡在潔白無瑕的白雲之中，讓人不忍心去打擾他們。  
“幸福是什麼？你又認為幸福是什麼呢？我相信幸福就是你陪伴在我的身邊，我可以看見你，那麼愛情又是什麼呢？  
相信你的心，我將與你在一起。”──骸回給綱吉的話語。  
『我的天使，妳永遠是我的寶物，誰也奪不走。』骸入睡前心想的這句話。  
“愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老，那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福，我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。”──這是他們倆人共同的心願。  
“天堂在哪裡？只要在你的身邊，哪裡都是天堂。山無稜，天地合，你是我永久的天堂。”──骸的心願以及希望。  
“天長地久、海枯石爛、天荒地老，如果這些都實現將是我們分手的時候。” ──這是他們的承諾。  
“我這一生只愛你一個人，因為你是我的幸運女神。幸運之神眷顧我，讓我遇見了你”──骸第一次見到綱吉時的情況，事後他回想的結論。  
“當感情留在那時，記憶也是否停留在那呢？感情的事誰也說不清，就如同往昔的回憶一樣。” ──他們的回憶、他們的感情都將永遠不會變質，永遠的被保留下來。  
「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜；「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴；喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞；愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞；了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞；包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞；相愛要緣分，相處要智慧。──他們相處的方式就是這樣，他們珍惜對方，他們也陪伴在對方的身邊，一時的衝動喜歡上對方，他們擁有度量包容對方，他們用很長的時間去了解對方，他們用自己最大的勇氣去愛對方，他們的緣分不會輕易斷掉，智慧讓他們不爭吵。  
“一直以為幸福在遠方，在可以追逐的未來....後來才發現 ......... 所謂的曾經，就是幸福。” ──他們非常的珍惜在對方身邊的時間。  
“我是誰？你是誰？現在的我又是誰？怎麼老是有種不安的感覺呢？眾裡尋他千百度，驀然迴首，那人卻在，燈火闌珊處。而你是否曾經在我的夢中出現過呢？” ──骸曾經那樣的徬徨無助，需要人的救贖，直到遇見綱吉才得到救贖。  
即使是那樣的徬徨無措，那樣的迷失自己的方向，骸知道綱吉會永遠的在他身邊，綱吉不會輕易的就離開自己的身邊，因為打從他們第一次見面起他們就相愛了，他們就互相喜歡上對方，他們愛上對方的時間只有一秒鐘，可是交往的時間卻用掉了他們整個童年，以及他們學生時代的時間，將近有十多年的時間在交往，他們互相在一起做很多事情，他們愛戀對方，都為對方著想，他們不可能離開對方，他們承受不起失去的恐懼，畢竟對方是他們最珍愛的人，也是撐起他們內心的支柱，誰都不可以輕易的離開，就因為如此所以他們害怕會失去對方，即使已經許下承諾也是。  
他們的愛戀永不止息，沒有人可以輕易的毀掉他們的牽絆，他們根深蒂固的牽絆，他們生生世世只愛對方一人。 (終)


	8. 變男？變女？番外（自創）H

前任霧守和雲守的房間傳來陣陣的呻吟聲，經過的屬下都不敢多看一眼，誰敢惹彭哥列最厲害的兩個人是不要命了，而且不小心偷窺到的話就會被打的很慘，何況他們是瓦利亞的前任首領以及副首領，連劍帝都爾都要對他們下跪，現在的瓦利亞的首領還不夠看，從第一代起的瓦利亞首領還沒有一個人可以匹配，幾乎等同於第一代瓦利亞首領，除了第一代瓦利亞首領之外沒有人可以超越伊夫。  
「真是…你唷！疼愛孩子與妹妹都決不手軟。」伊夫小小的抱怨。  
「我哪有，你也是我最喜歡的人。」約克把伊夫抱在懷裡。  
「恭彌變成女孩的樣子還真讓我想到雲夕。」伊夫靠在丈夫的懷裡。  
「恭彌本來就比較像雲夕，我倒是想看迪諾驚訝的樣子。」約克親吻伊夫。  
「你一定會看見的，嗯…嗯…」伊夫享受丈夫給予他的愛撫。  
「你還是這樣敏感，變成女孩更敏感了。」約克喜歡聽伊夫的呻吟聲。  
「是…是…是…你…的…技…術…太…好…了…」伊夫斷斷續續的說。  
男人果然是下半身思考的動物，大清早又是男人最好動的時候，約克一早就和自己的妻子正在做愛，明明都是同樣的一個人，女孩子的伊夫反而比男孩子的伊夫比較敏感，約克很喜歡這樣敏感的伊夫，這樣子才會讓他有更興奮的感覺，不過房間傳來的呻吟聲讓所有的屬下都不敢靠近，不小心看見的話就會被打到頭破血流的。  
約克是不會讓人看見正在歡愉中的伊夫的，這樣子的伊夫只有他自己可以看見，約克對於伊夫的佔有慾非常的強烈，畢竟約克很愛、很愛伊夫，從第一次見面起就很喜歡伊夫，約克不可能隨意的就把伊夫拱手讓人，雖然有許多女性愛慕約克，可是約克都會習慣性的去拒絕那些女性，約克的眼中除了伊夫以外就沒有其他人的身影，就是因為這樣許多家族的千金都不敢去向約克提出在一起的條件。  
約克很清楚伊夫的敏感帶在哪裡，因此刻意的去摸那些地方，只要是約克的手碰到的地方，伊夫都會不知不覺的輕顫起來，下體不自覺的流出更多的花蜜，約克很滿意的看著這樣的情況，約克的手指慢慢的進入伊夫的體內，慢慢的在裡面抽動，伊夫忍不住夾緊自己的大腿，約克卻刻意的去挑逗伊夫的陰蒂，輕柔的觸碰它。  
「嗯…嗯…啊…」伊夫的聲音從嘴裡傾瀉而出。  
「舒服嗎？」約克惡意的問。  
「很…很…很…舒…服…」伊夫斷斷續續的說。  
「已經差不多了。」約克舔了舔自己的手指。  
伊夫知道自己已經被挑起情慾，約克的技巧可不是蓋的，每次上床都會帶給伊夫不同的快感，約克總是可以把伊夫帶到性愛的天堂去，約克也總會讓伊夫高潮很多次，每次的性愛都感覺是第一次的性愛，伊夫已經慾火焚身，忍不住想要約克進入自己的體內，可是約克惡意的只是在花穴附近徘徊，刻意的不進入伊夫的體內，弄得伊夫心癢難耐。  
「快要受不了了嗎？」約克惡質的微笑。  
「進來好不好？我好想要。」伊夫撒嬌的說。  
「還不行喔！」約克惡意的說。  
「過分！明明知道人家已經受不了了。」伊夫嬌嗔的罵。  
約克聽見自己的妻子已經快要受不了了，只好依照妻子的願望把自己灼熱的慾望放進去，伊夫感受到約克灼熱的欲望，他非常的滿足，約克動動自己的腰部，他盡量的在滿足伊夫的欲望，伊夫臉上歡愉的表情讓他很滿意，他很喜歡伊夫這樣的表情，每次性愛的時候伊夫的表情都是不一樣的，但是總是在稱讚約克的技巧。  
「好…好…舒…服…」伊夫很滿足。  
「你喜歡就好，親愛的。」約克滿意的說。  
很快的約克就把伊夫帶入高潮之中，在最後的關頭之中兩人都已經達到高潮，約克依舊射在伊夫的體內，伊夫的下體也流出高潮的花蜜，當約克抽出來的那瞬間，伊夫的臉上全部都是非常快樂的表情，約克也非常的高興，他還是比較喜歡跟女性的伊夫做愛，女性伊夫表現出來的淫蕩面跟男性伊夫表現出來的淫蕩面不一樣，性感的地方也不一樣，不過不管是男性的伊夫還是女性的伊夫約克都很喜歡。  
性愛過後的約克半裸的躺在沙發上看書，伊夫則是用床單稍微的遮住自己的身體，伊夫包裹好自己的身體就刻意的把約克手上的書拿開，跨坐在約克的腰上，性感的身材若隱若現的，約克面對伊夫直視自己的眼神一點也沒有害怕的感覺，只是不知道自己的妻子小腦袋又想要做什麼樣的事情，還是要準備誘惑他繼續下一輪的性愛呢？約克不知。  
「伊夫，你想要做什麼？」約克看著眼前的妻子問。  
「沒什麼，我不能享受一下看自己的老公嗎？」伊夫不高興的問。  
「沒有不可以。」約克安撫伊夫，順手就把伊夫抱起來，然後自己坐在沙發上讓伊夫坐在自己的旁邊。  
約克環上妻子的小蠻腰然後又把魔爪伸到伊夫的胸部上，輕輕的搓揉伊夫的胸部，伊夫馬上酥軟下來，好不容易停止分泌花蜜的下體又開始分泌花蜜，約克的下體很快就舉起來了，伊夫下半身因為慾望的關係而靠近約克的下體，兩人的下體就這樣隔著布料在磨擦，伊夫跪在沙發上，約克直接從後面插進去，然後大力的動自己的腰部，伊夫隨著約克的節奏在動自己的腰部，兩人又開始下一輪的性愛。  
「怎麼開始欲求不滿了？」約克把妻子抱在懷中。  
「不行嗎？又不只有你會欲求不滿而已。」伊夫嘟著嘴說。  
「是、是、是，對不起，我錯了。」約克道歉。  
「我們…」伊夫欲言又止。  
「不會有問題的，我們說好要走到最後的。」約克順順妻子美麗的紫髮。  
約克的一句話就安撫伊夫不安的心情，他們在一起已經很多年了，可是在黑手黨的世界中生命很容易就消逝，伊夫一直都很擔心他們無法走到最後，人的性命終究有終結的一天，伊夫雖然是位魔女，可是終究是人類，也會老去也會離開世界，只是老去的時間會比一般人還要慢，約克很清楚自己的妻子心裡在想什麼東西，枕邊人的心思摸的一清二楚的約克當然知道伊夫在擔心一些事情，約克依舊跟小時候一樣安撫伊夫，他們所許下的承諾會實現的。  
“死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。結髮同枕席，黃泉共為友。”──這是他們的承諾也是他們的諾言。  
「我們是結髮夫妻，可是走到人生的盡頭的，不要忘記我們的諾言。」約克親吻妻子的臉頰。  
「結髮同枕席，黃泉共為友。」伊夫唸出丈夫最愛的句子。  
「死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。」約克握住妻子的手。  
兩人的中指上都有他們的結婚戒指，伊夫的無名指則是戴上父親家族的戒指，那是他的叔叔過世前給他的，說是他父親留下來給他的，而約克的無名指則是戴上父親的遺物，那個戒指也有特殊能力，約克的母親是方士的後代，那個戒指是為心愛的人所打造的，他們的結婚戒指是伊夫的父母親的遺物，漂亮的戒指成為他們的枷鎖，為對方套上鎖住另一半，約克父母親的結婚戒指則是由妹妹雲夕和丈夫拿去帶，後來則是給自己的女兒庫洛姆當作嫁妝，當庫洛姆和犬結婚的時候就是用那對戒指為婚戒。  
→方士，中國陰陽師的稱呼，詳見少年陰陽師的窮奇篇。  
從父母親開始傳下來的婚戒對他們來說是寶貝，不僅僅代表了跟對方的牽絆，同時也代表了父母親衷心的祝福，他們都很寶貝這些戒指，畢竟這些戒指是他們的寶物也是他們的護身符，代表著對方還在等待他，出任務的時候就會很小心的不要送命，他們不會為對方犧牲生命，但是如果對方離開人世他們卻會追隨著對方的腳步一起離開，他們不能沒有對方的日子，那樣對他們來說是種折磨。  
約克和伊夫都很珍惜與對方在一起的日子，他們不會輕易的離開對方的身邊，不管怎樣都是兩人一起行動，除非是逼不得已的事情，否則他們都是形影不離，只要對方離開幾分鐘的時間他們就會像是過了很久的時間一樣，他們害怕失去對方，他們不能沒有對方，如果失去對方他們會不知道要怎麼過日子，他們對對方的愛已經像是中毒一般的存在，這種毒是無藥可解的，也沒有任何事情可以分開他們，任何人或是任何事情都無法分開他們，他們很信任對方，也只為了對方而存在，他們深愛對方直到永遠。 FIN


	9. 緋聞（XS）

最近瓦利亞的首領XANXUS不小心有了緋聞，鬧的彭哥列不可開交，氣的史庫瓦羅帶上孩子到加百羅涅那住上好幾天，瓦利亞首領夫妻倆已經冷戰好幾天，讓守護者們的工作量頓時增加好幾倍，只因為史庫瓦羅正在罷工中，加百羅涅的第十代首領已經對彭哥列的第十代首領哭訴說他已經好幾天沒有見道他家的小鳥，彭哥列的首領也苦笑的說她家的鳳梨也出去好幾天了。  
「嫂嫂，你到底還要跟哥哥嘔氣幾天？」綱吉無奈的說。  
「我正在請教律師幫我辦離婚手續，等辦好了我就會回去。」史庫瓦羅對自己疼愛的妹妹說。  
「離婚，不會吧！嫂嫂你就真的要和哥哥離婚？」綱吉覺得不可思議。  
「廢話！那傢伙…那傢伙…竟然在…在外面…有女人…我…我又何必呢？」史庫瓦羅哽咽的說。  
聽見史庫瓦羅的這句話，綱吉很心疼史庫瓦羅，從小陪伴她長大的史庫瓦羅有這樣脆弱的一面，是她不曾見過的一面，在她成長的過程中史庫瓦羅和XANXUS的感情很好，沒有吵架過一次，現在史庫瓦羅卻說要辦離婚，綱吉的神經再大條也知道事情變的很嚴重，她的心裡重重的嘆氣。  
「嫂嫂，你的手續先暫緩，我在想想看有什麼方法可以挽救你們的婚姻。」綱吉要史庫瓦羅停下辦手續。  
「不用了，小綱，這是我們的事情，不需要勞煩妳來操心，我也要趕快恢復工作，不然迪諾一直跟我吵說他見不到他家的鳥兒。」史庫瓦羅要綱吉放心。  
綱吉掛上電話，「就是這樣我才會擔心，哥哥也真是的。」  
在加百羅涅的史庫瓦羅心中百感交集，好不容易九代接受了他這樣的媳婦，沒想要沒有多久就出事情來，他們交往這麼多年的感情就這樣灰飛煙滅，史庫瓦羅不知道自己為什麼當初會愛上這樣的傢伙，也讓綱吉才上任一年就出現這種天大的事情，讓別的家族對綱吉有不好的評價，這點史庫瓦羅就覺得很對不起綱吉。  
「媽媽，爸爸什麼時候來接我們？」安德烈天真的問。  
「很快，我們很快就回家去。」史庫瓦羅把兩個寶貝兒女抱入懷中。  
「媽媽，不要哭了，爸爸會來接我們的。」安妮知道母親很傷心。  
「好，我不哭了。」史庫瓦羅逞強的說。  
「安德烈、安妮，迪諾叔叔帶你們出去玩，我們讓媽媽靜一下。」迪諾先把兩個孩子帶開。  
「好的，迪諾叔叔。」安德烈和安妮懂事的先出去玩耍。  
史庫瓦羅很感謝迪諾這樣做，畢竟他自己已經快要撐不下去了，大家在擔心他，沒有人希望史庫瓦羅不好過，XANXUS其實自己心裡也不好過，史庫瓦羅畢竟是他這一生中最愛的人，可是自己卻讓他不想要待在自己的身邊，他們第一次吵成這樣，第一次因為吵架而離開對方身邊這麼久，只因為自己不小心的在外面有了女人，想要撇清關係還需要一段時間的努力，XANXUS大概也知道史庫瓦羅在辦理離婚手續，看樣子要挽回史庫瓦羅需要多花一點心思。  
「是哪個狐狸精讓XANXUS大人離開我身邊的！」一個小家族的千金小姐薇薇安在大叫。  
「小姐，這一定是彭哥列裡面的人幹得好事，XANXUS大人是很喜歡小姐的。」薇薇安的手下火上加油的說。  
「我們這就去彭哥列找那隻狐狸精算帳！」薇薇安不高興的說。  
薇薇安領著自己的手下到彭哥列裡來，「那隻狐狸精給我出來，竟然敢跟我搶XANXUS大人！」薇薇安不顧形象的大叫。  
「薇薇安小姐，請妳尊重一點好不好？彭哥列不是來讓你大喊大叫的。」大空部隊中的其中一名手下生氣的說。  
「你憑什麼這樣對我說話，給我叫那隻狐狸精出來。」薇薇安在走廊上大叫。  
把事情處理到一個段落的綱吉探出頭來看是發生什麼事情了，「萊恩，發生什麼事情了嗎？」  
「首領，有一位小姐大喊著要找人？」名叫萊恩的手下盡責的說。  
「妳這個女人，竟然勾引我的XANXUS大人。」薇薇安不由分說的就直接打了綱吉一巴掌。  
「首領…」庫洛姆喊到。  
綱吉無緣無故被打了一巴掌，痛的她差點說不出話來，她眼前的這個女人就是她的兄長緋聞中的女人，看來又是一個把自己誤認為是XANXUS的女人，她不過是被九代認作是義女，怎麼老是發生這樣的事情，綱吉覺得自己很無辜，偏偏這時候她心愛的人又不在這裡，綱吉好希望她的老公可以快點回家，不然她又要被身為情婦的女人給痛罵，這種事情已經不是第一次發生，為什麼大家的情婦都會把她誤認呢？她這麼沒有首領的威嚴。  
薇薇安一直都沒有見過彭哥列的首領，她並不知道自己打了一巴掌的人是彭哥列的第十代首領，是黑手黨的教父的繼承者，也是未來的教母，薇薇安甚至不知道自己得罪了許多人，彭哥列上上下下的人都很喜歡綱吉，看見綱吉被這樣子汙辱，他們非常的氣不過，如果霧守大人回來的話，那個女人的下場一定很嚴重，不只是去地獄遊玩，連帶她的家族也會被霧守給殲滅，誰叫她得罪到最不應該得罪的傢伙。  
「不過就是一個乳臭未甘的小鬼，竟然敢跟我搶XANXUS大人，真是一個不自量力的傢伙。」薇薇安不爽的說。  
「妳可不可以平心靜氣的聽我說一下，我並不是XANXUS的女友，我是他妹妹。」綱吉忍不住大喊。  
「哪有可能，彭哥列上上下下女人這麼多，為什麼他就偏疼愛妳一人？」薇薇安不爽的說。  
「我真的是他的妹妹，同時也是九代的義女，更是彭哥列的首領。」綱吉對於眼前的女子的態度實在是很生氣。  
「哼！彭哥列的首領哪是妳這種乳臭未甘的小鬼。」薇薇安不屑的說。  
「小兔子，骸大人他回來了。」犬適時的說出這項消息。  
「太好了，骸他回來了。」綱吉高興的說。  
「骸…是那個有名的霧守六道骸。」薇薇安嚇了一跳。  
「沒錯！我就是那個六道骸，我聽庫洛姆說妳打我最愛的妻子一巴掌，妳要怎樣還給我呢？」骸緊迫釘人的說。  
薇薇安被嚇的腿軟，她一時看走眼竟然打傷了赫赫有名的第十代首領，這下子她的日子不好過，原來眼前的女孩說的是真話，她真的是彭哥列的首領，XANXUS的妹妹，這下子她犯下的錯誤可真難收拾，黑手黨世界中的人都知道六道骸的女人可是傷不得的，誰要是拔了她一根寒毛就等於是得罪到六道骸，而且黑手黨世界的人都知道六道骸的女人是彭哥列的第十代首領，也是黑手黨世界中最有份量的教母。  
「小綱，那女人給我處理，先拜託跳馬阻止一下史佩爾畢。」XANXUS正在散發怒氣。  
「我會叫迪諾哥哥阻止一下嫂嫂的。」綱吉馬上打電話給迪諾。  
「XANXUS大人…」薇薇安叫道。  
「我什麼時候是妳的東西了，垃圾！」XANXUS火大的說。  
「我…我…」薇薇安說不出話來。  
「妳在外面散播有關我的緋聞還不打緊，沒想到妳竟然傷害到我妹妹。」XANXUS已經開始想要揍人了。  
「我…我…我…只是愛慕你…希望你可以跟我在一起。」薇薇安害怕的說出自己的理由。  
「我管妳這麼多，我這輩子除了那個垃圾之外誰都不愛，而且我又沒跟妳發生過關係。」XANXUS直接賞了薇薇安一巴掌。  
「你就為了那個男人而不看我一眼，這也太過分了吧！」薇薇安不滿的大吼。  
「妳沒有資格！瑪蒙，送客！」XANXUS一句話就毀了薇薇安的希望。  
「是，BOSS。」瑪蒙馬上利用自己的特殊能力把薇薇安給丟出去。  
XANXUS知道現在自己要做的一件事情就是要把他心愛的妻子給接回家，也要跟他好好的說請楚這件事情的原委，這根本就是一場誤會，只是一個小家族的千金為了要得到他的一個手段，看樣子需要讓請綱吉有空的時候去這個小家族中說教，有必要的話完全殲滅掉也可以，只要可以不要再讓他們的婚姻生活出現問題都可以，也可以讓彭哥列上上下下可以真的安安靜靜的生活。  
「跳馬，那個垃圾在哪裡？」XANXUS到了加百羅涅馬上殺進那裡的首領辦公室。  
「院子裡，正在和孩子們在一起。」迪諾頭也不抬的說。  
XANXUS馬上到院子裡去，迪諾放下手中的筆開始想念他在遠方的鳥兒，他的鳥兒還沒有想要回家的念頭，看樣子他又要當一陣子深閨怨夫，沒有鳥兒的飼主哀怨的看著別家的夫妻和好，這還真是辛苦的事情，剛剛要阻止史庫瓦羅去辦理離婚手續，他差一點被史庫瓦羅大卸八塊，還好有羅馬利歐在身邊，不然迪諾很快的就進入天堂中。  
院子裡的史庫瓦羅看著兩個寶貝在玩耍，專心的他一點也沒有聽見XANXUS的腳步聲，直到XANXUS叫他，他才回過神來，不過這點有失瓦利亞副首領的面子，畢竟一個殺手不可以這樣掉以輕心，很容易就被敵方給幹掉。  
「垃圾！」XANXUS不滿的大叫。  
「叫什麼叫，老子的名字又不叫垃圾，是哪個沒禮貌的傢伙叫老子垃圾！」史庫瓦羅習慣性的大喊。  
「是我又怎樣？沒聽見我的腳步聲作為一個殺手來說可是會致命的。」XANXUS不高興史庫瓦羅的反應。  
「老子愛怎樣就怎樣，輪的到你這傢伙管老子嗎？」史庫瓦羅就是不想要理會XANXUS。  
「如果我說那件事情是誤會的話，你相不相信？」XANXUS盡量讓自己有耐心點。  
「我管你是誤會還是什麼，老子已經不想跟你在一起了。」史庫瓦羅大吼的說，眼淚快要飆出來。  
「我很抱歉，對不起！」XANXUS抱住史庫瓦羅道歉。  
「我才不要接受你的道歉，你每次都這樣霸道。」史庫瓦羅哽咽的說。  
「對不起，我愛你。」XANXUS說出很久以前的心裡話。  
史庫瓦羅很驚訝XANXUS會說出這種話，身為黑手黨的孩子是絕對不可以說出這句話，不可以讓自己有弱點的，溫柔是他們最大的禁忌，因此XANXUS和史庫瓦羅像是說好一般，在交往的過程中都沒有說出這些話來，不是因為他們心裡不渴望說出這些話，而是因為他們本身是個殺手，不能說出可以成為他們弱點的話語，讓敵人有機可趁，在怎麼樣都要避免這項事實。  
「X…AN…XU…S」史庫瓦羅不確定的說。  
「我們回家吧！」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「好，我們一起回家。」史庫瓦羅點頭。  
XANXUS和史庫瓦羅帶著孩子們一起回到彭哥列，看見這樣的結局大家鬆了一口氣，守護者們的任務也可以稍微減輕一些，不然有人會抗議他家的鳥兒一直不回家，首領也會哀怨成為深閨怨婦，她親愛的鳳梨老公要離開她身邊這麼久，而另外一位劍帝也會抱怨說都看不見他家那位可愛的人兒，首領的貼身夥伴也不會賭氣的說她老公為什麼要出任務那麼久，她的家庭教師更不會用槍指著她，要她放過他的情人。  
「工作量總算可以恢復正常，不然我又要被人唾棄和威脅。」綱吉高興的笑著。  
「事情解決了就好，我可不希望那隻蠢牛再受傷。」里包恩低著頭看不到表情。  
「總算不需要跟我的天使分開太久了。」骸把自己心愛的天使擁入懷中。  
XANXUS和史庫瓦羅回到瓦利亞後一切都恢復正常運作，安德烈和安妮高興自己的父母親已經和好了，他們不會再看見母親傷心的樣子，那個樣子連他們這些小孩子看到都非常的心疼，還好父親在緊要關頭把他們最寶貝的母親給抓回來，XANXUS對自己發誓以後都不要再發生這樣的事情，他不會再讓史庫瓦羅離開他身邊，史庫瓦羅是他這一生唯一的愛。END


	10. 天啊！我們的首領退化成小嬰孩了！(骸綱)

「這是怎麼一回事？」骸早上起床發現自己的另一半變成小孩子。  
與其說是變成小孩子不如說是變成小嬰孩，骸一早醒來就發現到身邊的枕邊人變成可愛的小女嬰，他完全不知所措，怎麼昨天還好端端的在身邊的戀人，今天卻變成這樣子，難道說是夏馬爾搞的鬼，他利用三叉戟蚊把綱吉便成小嬰孩，如果真的是這個樣子的話，骸一定會親自找他算帳的。  
里包恩一早沒見到綱吉，來到大空的主臥室找他們，準備叫他們起床，卻看見骸抱著一位小女嬰，聰明的里包恩馬上就理解發生什麼事情了，看樣子又是夏馬爾的傑作，退化症，每個人依照體質的不同退化的程度就不同，里包恩決定把這件事情跟伊夫說，伊夫絕對會教訓夏馬爾的，不過這樣子看來需要找人暫時替代一下首領的位子。  
「發生什麼事情了嗎？為什麼不趕快來吃飯？」伊夫來到主臥室。  
「媽，小綱她變成小嬰兒了。」骸跟伊夫說。  
「里包恩，麻煩你把我那不成材的弟弟給宰了，順便跟家光說一下。」伊夫從骸的手中接過綱吉。  
「我知道了。」里包恩乖乖的去做這件事情，畢竟伊夫算是首領的弟弟，地位比里包恩還高。  
綱吉看見伊夫抱她開心的笑著，伊夫開始在逗弄綱吉，骸看見伊夫溫柔的笑容有些訝異，他來到彭哥列十年都不曾看見伊夫這麼溫柔的笑容，雖然說伊夫本身都會很溫柔的對待他們，但是他們都很少見到伊夫溫柔的笑容，那樣子的笑容真的很漂亮，也非常的好看。  
「伊夫，我女兒怎麼了？」家光匆忙的趕到主臥室。  
「因為夏馬爾的關係，小綱變成小嬰孩。」伊夫把綱吉抱起來給家光看。  
「伊夫，我和奈奈最近要去度假，你和約克可以幫我照顧小綱嗎？」家光皺眉。  
「這倒是沒問題，何況還有骸在，不需要太擔心。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「感謝你。」家光苦笑的說。  
「哪裡，這剛好可以補足我當初沒有照顧到女兒的感覺。」伊夫想到自己沒有參予自己女兒嬰兒時代的事情就有些傷心。  
「里包恩，大空的位子叫XANXUS幫忙代理，對外宣布說首領出門度假幾個月，要夏馬爾趕快弄出解藥。」伊夫把事情都想好。  
「我知道了，不愧是在彭哥列待了將進一輩子的人。」里包恩稱讚伊夫。  
「不需要你提醒我的年齡，我看過四代的首領替換，對我來說早就沒差了。」伊夫微笑。  
伊夫是七代的養子，看過七代離開人世把位子交給女兒八代，八代在一次的殲滅任務中在他的懷裡喪生，請他輔佐九代，九代因為身體不適而退位下來，十代接著上任，整整將近一個世紀的循環，伊夫因為本身擁有魔女的血統，老化的程度並不明顯，約克跟伊夫締結契約，老化的程度也看不出來，因此沒有人知道他們到底幾歲了。  
其實七代很早就結婚，很早就有八代這個女兒，八代喪生的時間也不過才二十多歲將近三十歲，伊夫和約克的年齡不過只小了現在約五十多歲的九代少一點而已，跟家光的年紀差不多，里包恩的年紀不過大了迪諾他們五到十歲而已，真的要來說的話伊夫和約克的年紀剛好正值壯年到中年的時期。  
「骸，我們先去吃早餐，我們已經讓大家等很久了。」伊夫抱著綱吉離開房間。  
餐廳裡，兩代的守護者和瓦利亞的人都坐在各自的位子上吃早餐，當伊夫踏進餐廳裡的時候他們發現到伊夫懷裡的小孩，全部不可思議的望向約克，他們很懷疑為什麼他們什麼時候又再生小孩了？  
「那個孩子不是我們生的，是小綱。」約克一句話就點醒眾人。  
「什麼！」大家超級訝異的看著伊夫懷裡的小孩。  
綱吉看見其他人訝異的眼神馬上大哭，伊夫馬上溫柔的哄著綱吉，綱吉馬上破涕為笑，但是其他人卻被伊夫那樣的溫柔給嚇到，除了雲雀，雲雀本身就是伊夫帶大的孩子，伊夫溫柔的樣子已經見過很多次，雲雀的母親身體不是很好，自小他都是託付給伊夫照顧到大的，伊夫溫柔的樣子雲雀一直記在心裡。  
「小綱，乖喔！等下霧守叔叔弄牛奶給妳吃。」伊夫溫柔的說。  
「你幾乎把小綱當成恭彌在哄了。」約克從伊夫的手中接過小嬰孩的綱吉。  
「恭彌小時候也很可愛，又很乖不吵鬧，小綱也差不多。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「你應該沒有忘記我們今天要出任務，不可能有時間照顧小綱的。」約克提醒自己的妻子。  
「骸會照顧的，骸應該不會有問題吧！」伊夫微笑的問自己的兒子。  
「我不會有問題的，不用擔心我。」骸保證的點頭。  
「那就好，我先敎你泡牛奶。」伊夫對骸說。  
伊夫把一些照顧小孩子的常識交給骸，吃過早餐後他和約克必須要搭私人飛機去一趟莫斯科，那裡的分部出了一些問題，似乎有一個家族想要趁機搗亂，因此派約克和伊夫去處理這件事情，這種事情交給約克和伊夫絕對會好好的完成，而且不需要太擔心這些事情，他們的名聲在黑手黨世界中赫赫有名，有一定的威嚇作用。  
早餐過後骸把綱吉抱回房間去，自己也在房間裡陪伴綱吉，可愛小小的綱吉喜歡眼前的男孩，骸一藍一紅的雙眼非常的吸引綱吉，就好像他們當初見面一樣，骸覺得不管是什麼時候的綱吉都是他的光、他心愛的天使，每次都會救贖他，不讓他回到地獄的深淵去，天真純淨無瑕的綱吉是六道骸唯一的光，也是他唯一的依靠，他永遠只效忠於澤田綱吉這個人，不是彭哥列黑手黨。  
骸親吻綱吉可愛的小臉，綱吉馬上就笑呵呵的看著骸，看來小小綱吉還是很喜歡骸，不管變成什麼樣子綱吉都還是喜歡骸一個人，除了他以外其他人都不會喜歡上，骸摸摸小小綱吉的頭，可愛的樣子映入骸的眼中，骸刻意把這個樣子的綱吉照下來，自己也有在鏡頭裡面，骸決定等綱吉恢復後把這張照片給綱吉看，不知道綱吉會有什麼樣的反應。  
骸微笑的看著懷裡的女嬰，如果被其他人看見這個微笑的話大概會被瞬間秒殺，這個溫柔的微笑實在是太帥了，女人看見後一定拜倒在骸的腳下，可惜六道骸自始自終唯一喜歡過的人就是他懷裡的女嬰，其他的女人他都看不上眼，能夠吸引他的就只有天真純淨無瑕的綱吉，容易招蜂引蝶的人他不需要。  
「夏馬爾，蠢綱那傢伙什麼時候才可以恢復？」里包恩已經老大不爽了。  
「一個星期就會恢復了。」夏馬爾沒什麼在懼怕里包恩，他唯一懼怕的人就只有伊夫而已。  
里包恩得到消息後馬上告訴骸，骸知道後馬上準備相機幫綱吉照相，把綱吉可愛的樣子完全的記錄下來，然後放在一本相簿中，骸非常的期待綱吉恢復後驚訝的表情，只要想到綱吉驚訝的表情，還就覺得很可愛，對骸來說綱吉所以的表情都很可愛，他都很喜歡那些表情，但是他就是不喜歡綱吉悲傷及哭泣的樣子，那會令他心痛不已。  
一天、一天的過去，綱吉也慢慢的變回原來的樣子，現在綱吉的樣子剛好在四、五歲左右，他們當初認識的年紀，綱吉的記憶也恢復的差不多，也把自己還是嬰兒時期的事情也記起來，想起一些事情的綱吉有些臉紅，她沒有想到骸有那樣溫柔的表情，骸溫柔的樣子讓她著迷，就好像他們第一次見面的時候一樣。  
骸依舊在照顧綱吉，看見綱吉的樣子讓他回想到小時候他們玩在一起的時光，他想要親手保護他的天使，他的小天使總是會不著痕跡的關心著他，不忍心見到他痛苦難過，他的天使會擔心他的一切，會陪伴他度過那些難熬的時光，這是他的天使唯一能夠陪他做的事情，而他卻只能守護他的天使，不願意他的天使受到任何的傷害，只希望他的天使可以過的很快樂，不需要為任何的事情煩惱。  
一個星期過後，綱吉已經恢復原本的樣子，骸把綱吉圈在自己的懷中，還是原本的綱吉比較好抱，這是骸的想法，這樣子的綱吉才是屬於他的天使，他最心愛的天使絕對不會輕易的讓給別人，骸努力汲取綱吉身上的味道，陽光般的味道是他的救贖，綱吉也任由骸在他身上這樣做，好不容易恢復身體，她還是喜歡這樣被骸到在懷中，這樣子比較適合他們。  
「骸，謝謝你這樣照顧我。」綱吉在骸的懷中說。  
「妳是我的天使，我當然要這樣照顧妳了。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。  
「我還是比較喜歡這樣跟骸在一起。」綱吉誠心的說。  
「我也是，這樣的妳才是屬於我的天使。」骸親吻綱吉的嘴唇。  
兩人忘我的在接吻，骸沒有帶著情慾的吻著綱吉，他們不能太早就發生關係，如果太早發生關係的話，伊夫和家光絕對不會放過骸的，不管怎樣都要等到雙方都成年才可以發生關係，這是伊夫和家光警告骸的原因，家光還不想要那麼早就把自己的寶貝女兒給嫁出去，他還想要寶貝女兒留在身邊多幾年，綱吉當上首領後幾乎沒有時間陪在自己父母親身邊，因此家光希望寶貝女兒可以多待在他們身邊幾年。  
「我愛妳，我的天使。」骸真情的告白。  
「我也愛你，屬於我的惡魔。」綱吉臉紅的說。  
六年後，他們的養子澤田吉代正在翻相本，他看見骸當初拍的相片，他覺得好奇怪，他的父親抱的小女孩好像是他母親的樣子，而且他父親看起來好溫柔、好溫柔，那個樣子他從來沒有見過，偶爾會看見父親溫柔的樣子只有母親在身邊的時候，對他雖然會很溫柔，可是卻沒有那樣的表情。  
「爸爸，這張照片中你抱的是誰？」吉代拿著相本問自己的父親。  
「喔～那張照片啊！」骸微笑。  
「爸爸～」吉代賭氣的大叫。  
「對不起。」骸道歉。  
「照片中的人是不是媽媽？」吉代用自己小小的腦袋想著。  
「是的，因為某些原因小綱不小心退化成小嬰兒的樣子。」骸對自己的兒子解釋。  
「媽媽小的時候好可愛喔！」吉代甜甜的笑著。  
「吉代也是，你有一雙跟媽媽一樣的大眼睛，我藍色的頭髮，看樣子真的很像我們親生的樣子，把我們的優點都繼承到的樣子。」骸把自己的兒子抱在懷裡。  
很多人都認為吉代是他們親生的孩子，吉代看起來就真的很像，可愛的樣子很像是綱吉小的時候的樣子，大家都很寵愛吉代，就好像綱吉小的時候的樣子，骸很喜歡這個養子，而且這個孩子多少擁有彭哥列的血統，這是他們帶吉代去身體檢查的時候發現到的事實，他們猜測可能是分支，Giotto在日本絕對不只生下一個孩子，家光雖然是獨生子，可是綱吉的爺爺好像還有一位兄弟，生下的是女兒，吉代有可能是那位姑姑的孫子。  
骸把這些記憶埋放在心中，他的天使可愛的樣子是支撐他的支柱，那一次的意外讓他可以看見綱吉小的時候的樣子，她的嬰兒時期的樣子，那個樣子的綱吉很可愛，不管是什麼時候的綱吉都是那樣的天真純淨無瑕，都是救贖他的陽光，把光帶到他的世界中，讓他的世界不再是那樣的黑暗無光。  
越是黑暗的孩子越是想要陽光，綱吉本身就是一個光，照亮所有在黑暗中的孩子，她伸出雙手救贖他們，把他們帶到陽光照耀的世界中，讓他們可以受到陽光的照耀，讓他們回到陽光的懷抱中，讓他們知道沒有人會放棄他們，還有人會救贖他們。  
惡魔在不知不覺當中愛上了天使，天使也在不知不覺當中非常依賴惡魔，他們就這樣不知不覺的在一起，攜手走到人生的盡頭去，一起離開這個世界。 (終)


	11. 是男？是女？(家教自創)

伊夫原本是個男孩子，但是因為基因的關係以及自己父親利用一些藥物改變伊夫的體質，讓伊夫永遠可以自己變換成男女的身分的體質，但是為了在戰鬥中方便活動以及使用強大的力量，伊夫讓夏馬爾開發出一種藥物，讓他可以自由的改變自己的體質，改變自己的性別活動。  
前一陣子守護者的認可活動中，伊夫利用藥物改變自己的體質，可以讓他充分的發揮出魔女的力量，把骸、庫洛姆、瑪蒙一一的打敗，使出的是瓦利亞最強首領的功夫，大家見識到最強的瓦利亞首領的功夫，那是在戰場上中真正的伊夫，所向無敵，是山本剛和約克所認識的伊夫，不僅僅是無人可敵，也是歷任瓦利亞首領中最強的一位，Giotto看見後也稱讚不已。  
「我要睡覺啦！！不要吵我。」伊夫正在死命的拉著棉被。  
「你已經睡了很多天了，可以起床了。」約克正在叫自己的妻子起床。  
「你就不能讓我多睡一些嗎？我真的很累耶！」伊夫非常生氣的說。  
「已經一個星期了，你的力量也恢復差不多了，不要再睡了。」約克好聲好氣的說。  
「讓我多睡一些都不可以喔！」伊夫有些賭氣。  
「不是不讓你睡，而是你睡太多天了，很容易變成小懶豬。」約克像個母親在哄小孩。  
「我要抱抱。」伊夫張開雙手要丈夫抱他。  
約克自然知道妻子在耍賴，可是卻還是願意去把妻子抱起來，妻子可愛嬌羞的模樣只有他可以看見，其他人都不行看見，伊夫也只會對他一個人任性，就因為這樣約克才願意去寵妻子，約克很清楚伊夫在別人的面前都戴上面具，不願意讓別人了解他的內心世界，只有最親密的人才知道伊夫是否開心或是傷心，才知道伊夫的喜怒哀樂。  
「你真是的。」約克把伊夫撈起來。  
「我知道你最好了。」伊夫高興的說。  
「我果然還是太寵你了。」約克當然知道自己實在是太寵愛伊夫。  
伊夫滿足的在約克的懷裡撒嬌，這個動作可愛的像一隻貓一樣，約克順了順伊夫漂亮的紫色長髮，他懷裡的小傢伙還是跟以前一樣沒有變，還是像個小孩子一樣愛撒嬌，但是撒嬌的對象只限於他一個人，在其他人的面前伊夫是一個成熟的人，在約克的面前反而像是個小孩子一樣，這件事情只有約克一個人知道。  
「反正我是你的妻子，寵一下又何妨？」伊夫跨坐在約克的身上。  
「我說你喔！都把我吃的死死的。」約克微笑的說。  
伊夫微笑不語，眼前的人可以讓他放下心來好好的撒嬌，伊夫是個很成熟的人，很小的時候父母親就已經過世，被自己視為親人的人也在自己的懷中過世，一連串的打擊帶給伊夫很多的心裡上挫折，不知不覺中伊夫讓自己戴上面具，不讓別人發現到自己的弱點，不讓人家看見自己最真實的地方，隱藏自己最脆弱的地方，隱藏最真實的自己，發揮彭哥列霧之守護者的特性，虛虛實實、真真假假。  
「早安，霧守叔叔、雲守叔叔。」綱吉微笑的打招呼。  
「早安，小綱。」伊夫微笑的對綱吉打招呼。  
「早安，小綱，不好意思早上麻煩妳做早餐了。」約克抱歉的說。  
「沒有關係啦！雲守叔叔。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「今天應該是我做飯才對，如果不是妳霧守叔叔賴床的話。」約克無奈的說。  
「我沒有關係啦！我很喜歡做飯的說，這樣大家都可以輕鬆一點。」綱吉甜甜的笑著。  
「小兔子做的飯很好吃。」犬在旁邊大聲說。  
「是嗎？看來大家都很喜歡小綱所做的飯菜。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「難得今天放假，你們都不想出去玩嗎？」約克好奇的問在客廳中的小孩子。  
「嗯…我等下要去彭哥列分部一趟，我答應爺爺要過去的，順便請哥哥帶我出去買東西。」綱吉說出自己的計畫。  
「跳馬要我去找他。」雲雀回答約克的問題。  
「我和犬、千種他們說好要去走走，順便回去一趟分部。」骸吃了一口飯。  
「對啊！小武哥哥要和準人哥哥約會，蘇菲姊姊要找了平哥哥逛逛，我要和小京還有小春去吃蛋糕。」庫洛姆高興的說。  
「那你們都有事情要做囉！懷遠，我們等下去約會吧！」伊夫高興的說。  
「好，你想去哪我就陪你去。」約克知道伊夫很期待。  
大家高高興興的把早餐吃完，然後各自出門做自己的事情，守護者認可之戰中，被挑選為下任守護者的人都被他們這些九代的守護者給認可，剩下的就要看他們怎樣去發展這些，除了雷守藍波要好好的教育之外，其他人的實力都還有進步的空間，那些孩子將來都要成為各種氣候來守護大空，似幻似真的霧，高傲不受拘束的雲，洗滌罪惡的雨，狂妄不羈的嵐，艷陽高照的晴，讓人避之唯恐不及的雷，這些天氣唯一存在的地方就是天空，溫和的天空包容這些氣候，讓他們發揮自己的所長。  
『我在此認可六道骸和庫洛姆．髑髏．瓦納成為似幻似真的霧之守護者。』伊夫宣佈。  
『我在此認可雲雀恭彌為高傲不受拘束的雲之守護者。』約克宣佈。  
『我在此認可山本武和蘇菲．建肯為洗滌罪惡的雨之守護者。』山本琳宣佈。  
『我在此認可獄寺準人為狂妄不羈的嵐之守護者。』霍爾宣佈。  
『我在此認可笹川了平為艷陽高照的晴之守護者。』偉夫宣佈。  
『我在此認可藍波為讓人唯恐不及的雷之守護者。』塞維爾宣佈。  
『我以第九代的首領身份宣布澤田綱吉成為彭哥列第十代首領。』九代首領宣佈。  
伊夫回想起一個星期前的認可之戰，霧和雨同時有兩位守護者外，其他都只有一名守護者，這些守護者將來都包圍他們的天空，守護他們的天空，幫他們的天空剷除掉不需要的東西，殲滅掉危害天空的一切，這將是他們的工作，也同時是他們九代守護者們之前的工作，他們敬愛的大空是他們唯一的依靠，不管發生什麼樣的事情他們都不會讓大空發生不測，因為只有天空才會包容他們這些變化無常的天氣。  
約克和伊夫手牽手在街上逛著，他們東看看西看看沒有固定的目的，他們兩個帥氣的樣子吸引所有女性的目光，伊夫本身就是一位很帥氣的人，約克也是，會吸引所有女性的目光是一件很正常的事情，每個人都在竊竊私語，畢竟他們帥氣的樣子實在太引人注意了。  
「妳看見了嗎？那位紫髮的超帥的。」女性中學生拉著自己的朋友說。  
「我覺得那位黑髮的才帥氣。」另外一位女性中學生不以為意。  
「不過他們真的好帥！♡ 」所有女生開始眼冒愛心。  
「小凪，妳的父母親還真受歡迎。」京子看見窗外的情況說。  
「是啊！小凪，妳的父母親都好帥喔！」小春也在一旁幫腔。  
「嗯嗯！他們看起來就很配，也很帥氣。」庫洛姆同意他們的觀點。  
庫洛姆很清楚自己的父母親只要一上街就會非常的受歡迎，她的父母親都很帥氣，可是在庫洛姆的眼中伊夫是非常漂亮的母親，不是很帥氣的男人，這點在約克的眼中也是一樣的，他們父女以及雲雀都認為伊夫是很美的人，帥氣是其次，可是有一半的人都覺得伊夫非常的帥氣，而且有王者的氣勢。  
不過變成女子的伊夫卻是那樣的美麗，可以迷倒眾生的樣子讓所有男人不自覺的都拜倒在他的石榴裙下，同時也對他垂涎三尺，迷人的身材曲線穿什麼樣的衣服都很好看，同時也擁有王者的氣息，讓人把他尊為女王，美麗的女王，回眸一笑百媚生，舉手投足都可以引起所有人的注意，甚至是所有人幻想的對象，高傲的氣息增添伊夫的美麗，伊夫的氣質更是出眾不已，如果不是身旁已經有護花使者，而伊夫也宣佈自己名花有主，不然的話一定會有很多人追。  
因此不管是男性的伊夫還是女性的伊夫都有足以迷倒所有人的方法，男性伊夫的帥氣吸引許多女性臣服在他的腳下，女性的伊夫則是吸引所有男性的目光，讓他們拜倒在他的石榴裙下，黑手黨世界的人都知道這件事情，伊夫是同盟家族的寶貝，是敵對家族的敵人，他身上的氣質對讓你不自覺的就把目光放在他身上，很容易讓所有人掉以輕心，暗殺和誘惑的工作交給伊夫來做是最適合的。  
「哎呀！大家都在看我們。」伊夫有些訝異。  
「看來我們太吸引人了。」約克微笑的說。  
「這種感覺有點讓人不舒服。」伊夫微微的皺眉。  
「不要這樣說，難得出來約會的說。」約克哄著自己的妻子。  
「我知道，只是有些不習慣。」伊夫展開笑顏。  
「我們只是出來逛逛，你想要去什麼地方呢？」約克看見妻子的笑臉心情大好。  
「我看看，對了，最近有一家新開的小吃店，我們去那裡吧！」伊夫高興的說。  
「那你帶路吧！」約克任由妻子牽著自己的手去那家店。  
伊夫牽著約克的手去那家店，那家店最近才新開張，伊夫很想要吃那家店的東西，那家店賣的東西剛好是他喜歡吃的東西，而且也跟他母親所做的料理的味道有些接近，讓他非常的喜愛，之前雲雀就有把東西帶回家給他吃過，他吃的非常的開心，決定今天來去那家店吃吃看，剛好約克也在他的身邊，當然要一起去吃，而那裡的老闆好像是中國人的樣子，讓伊夫很想去看一下。  
「歡迎光臨！」老闆豪邁的說。  
「老闆，我要一碗叉燒麵。」伊夫開心的點餐。  
「我也一樣。」約克淡淡的回答。  
「好的，兩碗叉燒麵。」老闆馬上開始動手去做，也不時的看著約克和伊夫的互動。  
伊夫開心的坐在位子上等待料理的出現，約克知道伊夫非常的開心，他們第一次來到中華料理的館子，約克的母親是中國人，所以約克對於中華料理並不陌生，伊夫的母親七代的同父異母的妹妹，伊夫的母親過世後就由七代收養伊夫，七代的第一任妻子是中國人，伊夫的母親非常的漂亮，大家都稱讚是位美人，可惜紅顏薄命，漂亮的人兒並不長命。  
「雲雀上次把這裡的東西帶給我吃過，我發現到這裡的東西好像有我母親的味道，真的很懷念母親。」伊夫有些懷念。  
「你喜歡就好。」約克微笑的說。  
約克喜歡看見開心的伊夫，伊夫的母親所做的料理的確非常的好吃，約克也很懷念自己母親所做的料理，他的母親也是在他很小的時候就過世，他的母親身體不是很好，生下他後就很容易生病，沒想到區區的感冒就奪走他母親的性命，他的父親自責不已，約克更是難過到把自己關在房間當中，直到父親娶另一位太太進門，妹妹生下來後約克的情況才好轉，才恢復到應該有的表情，而不是把自己關在房間中不去面對人群。  
對於約克來說伊夫是男性還是女性都不重要，不管是男性的伊夫還是女性的伊夫都是約克的最愛，從他第一次見到伊夫起就很喜歡伊夫，視線從來沒有離開過伊夫，同時也很努力的讓伊夫敞開心房，讓伊夫主動和自己交流，伊夫開心的笑容擄獲了約克的心，他們的過去很相似，他們的母親都在他們小的時候就過世，只有信任自己。  
他們開心的吃著今天的中餐，伊夫的笑容今天維持一整天，約克也樂的欣賞伊夫的笑容，那樣的微笑讓他非常的喜歡，也是所有人看見都會迷上的微笑，可惜這份微笑從很久以前開始就屬於約克一個人的，沒有人敢跟約克搶伊夫，伊夫的心也只屬於約克一個人的，沒有人可以把他們的羈絆給切斷，這是所有人都知道的事實，他們只會為對方負出他們生命中的所有，只求可以跟對方走到人生的盡頭。  
「懷遠，我愛你。」伊夫小小聲的說。  
「我也愛你，親愛的伊夫。」約克微笑。  
他們慢慢的把叉燒麵吃完，他們已經互表愛意，只要在對方的身邊他們就心滿意足，只要他們可以走到人生的盡頭，進入輪迴的世界中再一次的相遇，再一次的相愛成為戀人，只要有這些他們就很滿足，約克和伊夫經歷過太多不幸的事情，他們現在的希望只要可以平凡的過去就好了，不需要太多的大風大浪，可以和心愛的人度過一生就可以。───終


	12. 前世與今生(骸綱)架空文

彼岸花，曼珠沙華，花開花落永不相見，花與葉存在了千年卻從未相見，花開葉落象徵著輪迴，曾有人說彼岸花是通往黃泉之國的人所留下的靈魂，象徵著思念。  
傳說中通往黃泉之國的河上長著一種血紅，稱作彼岸花，而河的對岸長著一種紫藍色的花草－虛弦草，這種草的粉末燃燒後能消去活著人的心中部分記憶，牽絆越深忘的越徹底。  
彼岸花、虛弦草都是黃泉之國的產物，傳說中黃泉國度的彼岸花是最美的，黃泉國的國王注入了他的生命，把花獻給他最心愛的女子，虛弦草是黃泉國王用來忘記自己心愛的女子死亡的記憶，黃泉國王不想要去面對自己心愛的女子已死的訊息，因此虛弦草會把記憶給剝奪掉，永遠不會想起。  
「一個是思念、一個是遺忘，那麼他們那對會是什麼樣的結果呢？一位服下彼岸花的粉末，一位服下虛弦草的粉末。」魔女伊夫闔上書本看著水晶球。  
「他們的命運值得去期待，你說是不是呢？我親愛的吸血鬼約克。」伊夫對著棺材裡的人說。  
禁忌的一切將是事情的開端，服下彼岸花粉末的是擁有六道能力的六道骸，今世他是一位吸血鬼，扶養他長大的是吸血鬼中的貴族，服下虛弦草粉末的人是一位擁有小兔子稱呼的澤田綱吉，今世的她卻是一位魔女的後代，擁有魔女的能力，但是撫養她長大的卻是兩名吸血鬼。  
「呵呵！你們跟我們一樣在一起是個禁忌，這下子你要怎樣抉擇呢？骸。」伊夫微笑的看著水晶球內的情況。  
「你打算要他們怎樣的抉擇呢？伊夫。」約克從棺材中醒來問。  
「你說呢？」伊夫微笑的不繼續說下去。  
前世來不及的選擇，今生會如何抉擇........如果今世不再選擇......未來......只會更難過罷了......禁忌的一切他們又要如何去面對，魔女與吸血鬼一直都是個禁忌，就如同吸血鬼和狼人在一起是一樣的道理，伊夫和約克的女兒是吸血鬼也是魔女但是她卻是和狼人在一起，感情是那樣的一帆風順，那麼他們能夠打破禁忌在一起嗎？能夠破除虛弦草的詛咒嗎？  
彼岸花和虛弦草本相生相剋，在一起就是一種詛咒與禁忌，因此都沒有人會強制的把它們放在一起，可是老天偏偏開了一個大玩笑，讓原本相愛的兩人各服下這兩種相生相剋的東西，那麼今世的他們去又該如何去抉擇呢？放棄嗎？還是說繼續在一起呢？思念與遺忘要如何在一起呢？  
「綱吉，我的綱吉，妳什麼時候才要回到我身邊？還是說妳已經遺忘我了？」骸看著窗外喃喃自語。  
「今天有客人要來，迪諾要你過去。」雲雀冷冷的看著正在思念愛人的骸。  
「我知道了，我馬上就過去。」骸無奈的說。  
前世的一切，今生的抉擇！重新相遇的兩人是否能夠在擦出火花呢？還是說其中一方終究要遺忘對方的存在，是否能夠想起將是他們的命運的轉戾點，因為他們要付出的代價將是任何人都無法想像的，可能會讓其中一方失去生命也在所不惜，虛弦草的詛咒是沒有那麼容易破除的，唯一的方法就是服下彼岸花的葉子，花開時葉子落下，如何取得葉子將是考驗他們的題目。  
「孩子們，黃泉國王所下的詛咒可不是那麼容易就破除的，牽絆越深遺忘就越深，這個考驗將是你們的轉戾點。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「死亡國度的主宰者還真愛跟他們開玩笑，這個考驗如果沒有通過，他們的未來會困難重重，我們只能身為旁觀者，不能動手幫忙。」約克看著水晶球說。  
「身為旁觀者的我們是不可以動手幫忙的，如果動手幫忙的話將是觸犯戒律。」伊夫提醒約克也提醒自己。  
綱吉和自己的兩位監護人山本和獄寺一起來拜訪迪諾和雲雀這兩位貴族，只是綱吉沒有想到接下來她會面臨一連串奇怪的命運，見到骸的綱吉只能說有一種說不出的熟悉感，可是服下虛弦草的她是想不起來有關骸的所有一切，命運的捉弄，他們是否可以順利過關呢？  
受制於死神的契約者伊夫和約克是不可以出手幫忙他們恢復記憶，今世的他們是旁觀者，最多只能提供一些微不足道的線索去幫他們，即使是其他人也不可以出手幫忙他們，前世的選擇，今生的抉擇，只有靠他們才能完成他們自己的命運，如何讓遺忘的人想起自己，就要看思念的人如何去抉擇。  
他們的命運將會如何就要看他們的選擇，沒有任何人知道他們的命運將會走向什麼樣的方向，今世的他們是否還可以繼續在一起就要看死亡國度的主宰者願不願意讓他們在一起，這一切將是他們的考驗，現在考驗即將開始，骸又要如何選擇再一次的把綱吉擁入自己的懷中呢？他們是否又可以順利的成為戀人呢？  
「山本，好久不見了。」迪諾高興的打招呼。  
「迪諾，好久不見啦！」山本開心的打招呼。  
「山本，我跟你介紹一下，這是我的妻子雲雀恭彌，那位是我的養子六道骸。」迪諾開始介紹自己的家人。  
「迪諾，我也跟你介紹一下，這位是我的妻子獄寺準人，另外一位是我的養女澤田綱吉。」山本也開始介紹自己的家人。  
綱吉終究還是逃不過命運的束縛，她還是要見到六道骸這個人，當他們對上眼的那一刻起，他們的命運就交纏在一起，骸知道自己已經找到綱吉，可是他不知道綱吉遺忘了他，其他的四人看見這樣的情形大概就知道是怎麼一回事了，看樣子他們的考驗開始了，其他人是不可以幫他們的，命運終究是逃不過，當遺忘的一切想起來的時候，付出的代價就要開始實施，死亡國度的主宰者是否會因為他們的愛情而放過他們就不得而知了。  
「命運的齒輪開始轉動了，遺忘的一切是否可以想起就要看他們的造化了。」獄寺小小聲的說出這句話，他有些心痛。  
他們也是歷經這些難關才把自己心愛的人鎖在身邊，他們付出的代價也很大，可是他們卻沒有遺失前世的記憶，深刻的愛戀、刻骨銘心的留在心中，想要遺忘也遺忘不了，終究還是回到自己最愛的人的身邊，繼續延續他們的情緣，他們並沒有受到太多的刁難，這是不幸中的大幸。  
「綱吉，我的綱吉，我總算找到妳了。」骸一把把綱吉擁入懷中。  
「那個…不好意思…我認識你嗎？」綱吉有些不解的問。  
「綱吉，妳忘了我了嗎？我是骸啊！」骸有些不可思議的看著綱吉。  
「對不起，我真的不記得你了。」綱吉怯怯的說。  
「哈哈哈！命運之神，你給我開了這個大玩笑，讓我找到綱吉，卻讓她遺忘我。」骸心痛的說。  
「我很抱歉，但是請你不要哭。」綱吉安慰骸。  
「骸，你就再一次的讓她愛上你。」魔女伊夫顯現在大家的面前。  
「老師。」綱吉投奔到伊夫的懷中。  
「即使是命運之神決定好的事情也會改變的。」伊夫摸摸綱吉的頭。  
「老師要回去了嗎？」綱吉抬頭問伊夫。  
「是的，我還有一些事情要處理，必須要先回去了。」伊夫親吻綱吉的額頭。  
伊夫消失在眾人的面前，旁觀者可以隨意的進出自由的空間中，魔女並不侷限在一個時空中，伊夫是綱吉的老師，能力非常的強大，可以隨意的來回所有的空間，來無影去無蹤就是旁觀者的力量，伊夫所留下的線索對骸有很有用處，讓綱吉再一次的愛上自己就可以了，再一次的成為戀人就可以了，不過事情永遠不會如想像中的簡單。  
「如果是那樣簡單就好了，命運之神不會輕易的解除詛咒的。」約克不懂為什麼伊夫要這樣說。  
骸非常積極的想要讓綱吉想起他這個人的存在，在交往的過程當中綱吉慢慢的接受骸的情意，可是被遺忘的記憶卻還是想不起來，作為旁觀者的其他人卻不能多說什麼，畢竟主宰這個世界的是死亡的主宰者，他們無法告知他們應該要怎樣去解除詛咒，死神的契約者是不容許有人犯規的，他們是否可以逃過命運之神的捉弄，這就要看他們的造化了。  
「骸，我們今天要去哪裡？」綱吉好奇的問。  
「我們今天去看一種美麗的花朵，那種花的名稱叫做彼岸花。」骸告訴綱吉。  
骸帶綱吉到一處彼岸花盛開的地方，其實骸早就已經知道要如何解除虛弦草的解藥，那個解藥就是彼岸花的葉子，在還沒有開花的時候骸就已經摘下葉子磨成粉末，這次出遊骸就是準備要讓綱吉服下解藥，讓她想起他的一切，深刻的愛戀是不容易忘記的，不管過了多久都一樣，生生世世永不會忘記，今世的他們還是會在一起的，只要他們能夠想起對方的一切就可以了。  
「死亡的主宰者要索取代價了。」約克皺眉頭。  
「這個代價是我們想像不到的東西。」伊夫也擔心的說。  
「命運之神果然很愛跟我們開玩笑。」約克無奈的說。  
「這個玩笑要付出的代價將是無法衡量的。」伊夫終究是知道他們的未來是怎樣。  
綱吉服下骸給予她喝的東西，當她喝下去後馬上就昏迷過去，在昏睡的期間她看見的都是很久以前的記憶，那些記憶是她前世的記憶，當綱吉想起的那一刻起他們的命運就開始轉動，再一次的轉動，命運之神必須要奪取骸的生命，綱吉已經愛上骸了，可惜命運之神要拿走骸的生命，他們堅信自己可以扭轉命運，看樣子這次是不可能的。  
「骸，你不應該讓我喝下解藥的，即使我忘記你，可是濃厚的愛戀還存留在我的心中。」綱吉落下眼淚。  
「這點我知道，可是我還是希望妳可以想起來。」骸抹去綱吉的眼淚。  
「骸，這個代價太大了，我們好不容易可以在一起的。」綱吉的眼淚掉個不停。  
「小傻瓜，今生無法在一起來世我們再相約在一起。」骸努力的記住綱吉的面容。  
「這次換我等你了，骸。」綱吉想法子抓住骸即將消失的身影。  
骸消失了，這個代價也太大了，綱吉蹲在地上哭泣，她想起傳說中只要吃下彼岸花的粉末就不會忘記自己的情人，綱吉馬上摘下一朵彼岸花磨成粉末服下去，今世無法在一起，來世一定要在一起，這是他們約定好的事情，今生今世的一切將永不遺忘。  
「那兩個孩子實在是太傻了。」伊夫無奈的說。  
「禁忌的一切將會毀滅，預言成真了。」約克嘆氣道。  
山本和獄寺把自己最心愛的養女放入玻璃棺材中，美麗的樣子呈現在世人的面前，今世的他們無法在一起，來世一定可以在一起的，輪迴了那麼久的時間，命運之神一定會放過他們的，這點是大家所希望的，希望他們未來可以在一起，然後跟其他們一樣攜手度過他們的人生。  
刻骨銘心的愛戀是不可能忘記的，即使是死亡的主宰者和命運之神也無法抹去他們這樣子深刻的愛戀，死亡的主宰者和命運之神投降，祂們被他們的愛情所感動到，決定不再干涉他們的一切，來世他們將會繼續在一起，一直、一直在一起，祂們不再會為難他們，其他人也從死神的契約中解放出來，這一世記憶將會遺忘掉，但是他們的深刻的戀情卻永不會被遺忘掉。  
當千年後骸和綱吉見面後，雖然不知道對方是誰，輪迴的一切讓他們忘記對方的名字與長相，但是見到對方之後，他們馬上就愛上對方，因為這一世他們就是要再續前緣，讓無法完成的戀情繼續下去，輪迴了六世，六世的情緣都幻滅掉，第七世來到，他們終將會在一起直到永遠，從第七世起他們的愛戀將不再受到限制，會永永遠遠的在一起，直到他們的生命盡頭終了的時候。  
之後不管他們輪迴幾次都會想起對對方的愛意，當他們第一次見面起他們就會愛上對方，從第一世起所留下來的愛戀將會帶領他們繼續走向他們的戀情，他們的愛戀將持續到永遠，死亡不會輕易的把他們分開，不管分開多久他們都會愛上對方，刻骨銘心的戀情終將不會被毀滅掉。  
「你好，我叫澤田綱吉。」六歲的綱吉對眼前的人打招呼。  
「妳好，我叫六道骸。」七歲的骸對綱吉打招呼。 (終)


	13. 前世與今生小翻外(骸綱)架空文

輪迴了六世，他們終於可以在第七世見面，死亡的主宰者和命運之神選擇不要剝奪他們的生命，讓他們的愛情可以繼續下去，而當初和他們在一起的人全部的輪迴轉世，忘記自己的前生的記憶，他們全部成為平凡的孩子，一起生活快樂的生活，再續前生的情緣。  
「老公，已經早上了。」伊夫很努力的把枕邊人叫醒。  
「唔…早上啦！」約克張開眼睛。  
「快點起床，我去叫醒孩子們。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「好。」約克已經起身換衣服。  
伊夫走到孩子們的房間去，他已經要準備叫醒他們這些賴皮鬼，很愛賴床的小傢伙們，今天他和大學同學約好要一起出門，那位大學同學也有一位很可愛的女兒，好久沒有見到那位可愛的女娃，伊夫可是很期待的呢！  
「孩子們，起床了。」伊夫打開兩位男孩睡的房間。  
「早安，媽。」骸意識不清的看著母親。  
「早安，親愛的。」伊夫給予一個吻當鼓勵。  
骸先下床去梳洗自己，伊夫則是轉過頭來叫另外一個孩子起床，不過伊夫覺得還是要叫隔壁的迪諾叫醒自己的大兒子會比較有用。  
「恭彌，起床了。」伊夫準備搖醒自己的兒子。  
「媽…」雲雀的意識還是很模糊。  
「親愛的，起床了，不然我叫迪諾來叫你喔！」伊夫微笑的說。  
「我醒了。」雲雀不喜歡迪諾叫他。  
六道骸‧瓦納和雲雀恭彌‧瓦納是伊夫和約克的孩子，他們還有一位女兒叫庫洛姆‧髑髏‧瓦納，隔壁加百羅涅家的大兒子迪諾喜歡他們的寶貝大兒子，這是街訪鄰居大家都知道的事實，雲雀無奈之下也只好接受事實，反正他也很喜歡迪諾，只是不願意承認罷了，這點就被他的父母親取笑很久，畢竟他們很中意迪諾。  
伊夫來到女兒的房間，最像自己的女兒可是約克的寶貝，他們家中的寶貝，也是他們家中最重要的花朵。  
「我可愛的庫洛姆，起床囉！」伊夫叫自己最寶貝的女兒。  
「媽咪，早安。」庫洛姆很乖的張開雙手擁抱一下母親。  
「早安，我親愛的庫洛姆。」伊夫摸摸庫洛姆的頭。  
「庫洛姆最愛媽咪了。」庫洛姆撒嬌的說。  
「媽咪也最愛庫洛姆了。」伊夫親吻寶貝女兒的額頭。  
母女兩個笑嘻嘻的下樓，約克已經把早餐都弄好了，他和伊夫都會做飯，他們會輪流做飯，今天輪到約克弄大家的早餐，每天早上的菜色都是不一樣的，大家都非常的高興，而且上學的時候帶的便當每天菜色都會不一樣，而且都是他們喜歡吃的飯菜，大家都就位準備吃早餐。  
「今天是假日，公司沒有什麼事情，家光已經打電話來，說等下就要見面。」約克告訴伊夫。  
「我知道了，好想見他們喔！」伊夫微笑的說。  
「迪諾說要陪我們一起去，他家最近來了一位小男孩，叫城島犬，他父親拜託我們照顧一下他們。」約克繼續說下去。  
「是私生子嗎？迪諾的父親不是這樣的人吧！」伊夫皺眉。  
「不是，是迪諾的姑姑的孩子，父母親最近因為一場意外過世，只好由哥哥代為收養。」約克解釋。  
「喔！原來如此！一起去玩吧！」伊夫微笑的說。  
大家吃完早餐整裝完畢後就一起出門，伊夫和約克帶著孩子們來到約定的地方，迪諾在一旁看著這些小鬼們，以免他們走失不見人影，家光和奈奈已經帶著孩子在等待的地方等他們，綱吉乖乖的在一旁等待，沒有吵鬧的跡象，可愛的樣子讓大家愛不釋手，路上的行人都很喜歡那位小女孩，靈活的大眼看著附近的風景，可愛的樣子就這樣呈現在大家的眼前。  
「家光，抱歉！我來晚了。」伊夫道歉。  
「沒關係！難得你們會全家出門。」家光不改以往的調侃。  
「吼！不行喔！」伊夫故意撇過頭不去理會好友。  
家光和伊夫是大學同學，也是最好的搭檔，大家都以為他們會在一起，結果沒想到他們都各自有情人，伊夫和約克是從小的青梅竹馬，家光和奈奈已經交往很久了，從國中就開始交往到大學，因此跌破大家的眼鏡，伊夫和約克在大學的時候修的科目並不一樣，所以當伊夫把約克介紹給大家的時候，大家都嚇一跳，因為約克可是有名的校草之一，出了名的冷漠，每個前去告白的女孩子都會心碎的回來。  
「哈哈！大家那時候還真的嚇一跳，沒想要妳會和出了名的冷漠王子是一對的。」家光談起以前的時光。  
「我只是沒想到約克會因為我的關係而拒絕那些告白的女性，害我被班上的女性視為公敵。」伊夫有些哀怨。  
「我怎麼會知道跟我告白的女生會有你們班級的人，而且我已經跟她們強調過我有女友了，她們還是不死心。」約克對於這件事情也很無奈。  
「誰知道啊！我們又不同系，誰有本事去調查清楚！」伊夫很不服氣。  
「好了啦！」家光決定不再繼續說下去。  
「小綱，給伊夫阿姨看看。」伊夫把綱吉抱起來。  
「伊夫阿姨好。」綱吉乖乖的打招呼。  
「小綱越來越可愛了，長大後一定是個大美人。」伊夫親吻綱吉的臉頰。  
綱吉被伊夫這樣說馬上害羞起來，綱吉很喜歡伊夫這個人，伊夫非常的漂亮也很帥氣，所以每次被伊夫稱讚綱吉都會小小的害羞一下，綱吉害羞的樣子看在其他小孩子的眼中都覺得非常的可愛，伊夫懷中抱著的小兔子非常的可愛，庫洛姆最喜歡的姐姐，骸最喜歡的人。  
「家光，小綱給我家的骸當媳婦好不好？」伊夫說出一句驚人的話語。  
「怎麼可以！小綱可是我的寶貝。」家光第一個就反對。  
「好啊！我看小綱也很喜骸。」奈奈語出驚人。  
「奈奈，不好吧！」家光哀號。  
綱吉被放下後馬上跑到骸的身邊去，她的確很喜歡骸，骸是她最喜歡的人，這點奈奈和伊夫都有看出來，每次上學的時候都是骸牽著綱吉的小手一起上學的，這點不難發現到他們是互相喜歡，家光到現在實在不想承認這件事情，他一直不想要自己的寶貝女兒被人家給搶走，可是他也知道綱吉是真的很喜歡骸。  
「今天要去哪裡吃飯？」伊夫問其他人。  
「竹壽司好了，那家的壽司真的很不錯。」家光建議。  
「可以啊！」約克無所謂的說。  
他們到竹壽司去吃飯，小孩子們都乖乖的坐好不給大人添麻煩，迪諾摸摸雲雀的頭惹來雲雀的白眼，不過雲雀沒有把手打掉就算不錯的，那代表自己也很喜歡迪諾，他們就這樣開開心心的聊天，小孩子們各玩各的，犬一看見庫洛姆就非常的喜歡庫洛姆，一直跟庫洛姆聊天玩耍，庫洛姆也非常高興有人可以跟她玩，骸和綱吉則是在聊天。  
骸和綱吉當他們第一次見面的時候就喜歡上對方，輪迴了六世，他們的戀情都是悲劇收場，現在他們的戀情可以好好的發展下去，不會有人阻止他們繼續戀愛下去，不會有人阻止他們相愛，他們的愛在前世震撼天地，讓死亡國度的掌管者和命運之神都不敢輕易的把他們的性命給剝奪，決定讓他們在今世可以好好的繼續生活下去，讓他們可以和對方相愛在一起。  
骸可是很呵護綱吉的，當成寶貝在呵護，就是不容許有人欺負綱吉，綱吉那雙可愛的大眼睛可是很吸引人的，只要面對那雙大眼鏡就好像有種被吸引到的感覺，這是骸最喜歡的地方，綱吉很非常的溫柔，她的溫柔是骸的寶貝，綱吉的溫柔只屬骸一個人的，不管輪迴多久都一樣，他們永遠只屬於對方一人，就其他人一樣。  
『終究會在一起的，這是命運的安排，今世的他們將會永遠在一起。』伊夫看見他們的互動心想。  
幾年過去了，骸和綱吉一直都很好，這件事情大家都知道，沒有人敢去破壞他們的感情，全世界的人都知道綱吉是骸的寶貝，連愛慕骸的女生看見綱吉可愛的樣子都會自動打退堂鼓，畢竟骸可是很呵護綱吉的，不容許有人傷害綱吉一根寒毛，因此沒有人敢去傷害綱吉。  
「今天想要去哪裡？」骸問綱吉。  
「骸想要去哪裡？」綱吉反問骸。  
「我都好，只要妳想去的地方我都奉陪。」骸溫柔的說。  
「那就去逛逛吧！一定會發現到好玩的東西。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「可以啊！」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。  
下課後兩人牽手一起去逛街，街上人來人往的好不熱鬧，綱吉仔細的看著每家商店是否有自己想要的東西，可愛的樣子非常吸引路上的行人，可惜有骸在身邊大家不敢妄動，一看就知道骸是綱吉的男朋友，骸的帥氣也吸引許多女性的目光，不過骸都不是很在乎，他唯一想要吸引的目光是他身邊的女孩的目光，那可愛的樣子是他最喜歡的樣子，溫柔的氣質是屬於他的東西，沒有可以把他從他的身邊奪走，連神都不可以。  
「骸，你看這個好不好？」綱吉拿起一對對鏈。  
「好啊！看起來很不錯。」骸點點頭。  
「老闆，我要這對，麻煩一下。」綱吉對老闆說。  
「好的，小姐，我馬上包起來。」老闆笑呵呵的說。  
綱吉把另外一條項鍊給骸，他們有一對項鍊，項鍊的樣式非常的適合他們兩個，骸知道這是綱吉精心挑過的項鍊，綱吉知道自己喜歡什麼樣的東西，也只有綱吉知道自己喜歡什麼樣的東西，父母親雖然也會知道，可是不太會去理會，畢竟他們都很忙碌，只有在生日或是特殊的日子的時候才會送他喜歡的東西。  
「骸戴起來好好看喔！」綱吉開心的說。  
「小綱戴起來也不錯看。」骸微笑的說。  
「骸，我們要一直在一起喔！怎麼樣都不要分開喔！」綱吉很認真的說。  
「好，我們一定會一直在一起的，一定會的。」骸回應綱吉的話。  
骸相信他們一定會在一起，永遠的在一起，他們已經錯過那麼多時間，現在命運之神願意讓他們在一起，他已經很感謝命運之神，他不想要失去自己最心愛的人，希望可以永遠跟她在一起，可以和她一起攜手走到人生的盡頭，然後再一次的輪迴當戀人，這是骸的願望，他一直以來都希望這個願望可以實現。  
綱吉永遠都是他最愛的人，可以永遠包容他的人，純真溫柔的綱吉他不想要放手，希望永遠可以把她鎖在身邊，黑暗的孩子永遠都希望有一位陽光的孩子給予救贖，惡魔等待著天使的救贖，黑暗之中的孩子等待有人帶領他們進入陽光中，今世的他們可以攜手走到人生的盡頭，不會因為遺忘對方或是獨自把對方遺落在人間，他們會永遠的在一起，畢竟他們已經破除了詛咒，不會失去對方了。  
「這樣的結局果然是最好的。」伊夫看著他們的樣子小聲的說。  
「死亡的主宰者和命運之神被他們的愛情感動到，放棄奪回他們的生命，讓他們可以永遠在一起。」約克摟著自己的妻子。  
「本應該就是這樣的結局，可惜當初命運之神想要惡作劇，沒想到造成一對佳偶的分離。」伊夫苦笑的說。  
「現在他們會在一起了，我們旁觀者的身份也可以解除掉了，永生不死的生命可以結束了。」約克握著自己妻子的手。  
伊夫和約克看見他們修成正果的樣子非常的欣慰，他們從第一世起就是旁觀者，看了他們輪迴那麼多次，可惜戀情終究要消逝掉，好不容易可以修成正果是他們最欣慰的事情，那兩個孩子畢竟是他們最疼愛的孩子，他們都希望他們可以過的很好，至少不要再被捉弄了。  
骸和綱吉第七世的戀情果然走到最後，他們從不分開，一直深愛對方，一直到白頭都跟對方在一起，他們相愛的過程平淡卻很真實，平凡卻又深刻，因為他們都知道他們不想要離開對方一步，不管發生什麼事情他們都要好好的在對方的身邊直到永遠。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 END


	14. 是否可以在一起？(骸綱)六道骸生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)  
花語：溫柔的回憶  
花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。  
花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。  
在認識澤田綱吉前，六道骸認為這個世界上是沒有愛的，他是個完全沒有感情的人偶，只知道殺戮的人偶，世界上的一切終究是他的東西，想要毀滅黑手黨的念頭一直存在著，直到那天他與彭哥列第十代繼承者見面後才有所改變，他變得很喜歡澤田綱吉，總是三不五時的到並盛去騷擾他，甚至不惜一切的代價當上他的霧之守護者。  
「親愛的綱吉小親親，你親愛的老公來了。」一大早六道骸就在騷擾綱吉。  
「你給我從我身上離開，不要一大清早就來騷擾我。」好脾氣的綱吉難得大吼。  
「還有，給我滾出我房間！」綱吉已經受不了骸的騷擾，開始下禁止令了。  
「里包恩，你也幫我忙行不行？」綱吉向自己的家庭教師求救。  
「自己的守護者自己管理！」里包恩只是冷冷的給綱吉這句話。  
綱吉只好任命的嘆氣，看來要尋求自己的家庭教師幫忙是一件很不容易的事情，他能不能乾脆一點請求大空戒裡面的歷代首領來幫他，綱吉實在不喜歡一大早就被騷擾的感覺，而且騷擾者還是一隻便種鳳梨，看樣子他今天又不能好好的生活了，他只能祈求今天可以平安的過完一天，最好不要再有前幾天的情形出現。  
前幾天彭哥列本部，一群首領控的守護者們和瓦利亞全部聚集起來，因為過些天就要家族聚會，所有代表的家族都要參加，首領必須要帶一個保鏢出席，現在他們決定利用武力來爭奪誰要和綱吉出席這場聚會，連阿爾科巴雷諾也來參加這場爭奪戰，被他們隱瞞在一旁的綱吉並不知道這件事情，直到他們打架把大宅都破壞的差不多的時候，綱吉開始真正的發飆，看樣子這個月的財政又是赤字，那群破壞狂就不能節制些嗎？  
『你們…』綱吉看見後已經快要氣炸了。  
『給我好好的去反省、反省！』小言綱馬上出現把這些傢伙轟到天上去。  
『首領…』庫洛姆在一旁擔心的說。  
『庫洛姆，等一下把賠償單送給他們，連小孩子也不要放過！』綱吉真的生氣了。  
『我知道了，首領。』庫洛姆乖乖的把事情做好。  
綱吉事情回想終了，哀怨的把衣服給穿好，今天要做的事情還真多，家族聚會是要參加的，不過一直沒有決定要帶誰一起出席，這點讓大家都很傷腦筋，綱吉實在不想帶那些破壞狂出席這場聚會，庫洛姆和巴吉爾是很好的首選，蘭奇亞也是不錯的選擇，反就是不會有他們那群傢伙的出現就是了，要是換成他們出席他一定會被保護的很周到，想要和別人聊天可是一件非常難的事情，彩虹之子唯一可以考慮的就是拉爾，其他人就算了。  
『唉～要帶誰去呢？巴吉爾、庫洛姆、蘭奇亞、拉爾都是很好的人選，四個都帶去會不會太多了點，可是帶其他人去又很讓人頭痛。』綱吉心想。  
扣～扣～敲門聲響起，「請進！」綱吉回應。  
進來的兩位是沒有參加前幾天爭鬥的兩人，瓦利亞的正副首領，他們兩人是一對戀人，根本不需要刻意的去參加那場爭鬥，還有沒有參加爭鬥的彩虹之子是可樂尼洛，他和拉爾是戀人，沒必要去淌這趟混水，綱吉抬頭看眼前的兩位，到義大利來後都沒有好好的跟他們說說話，綱吉決定趁此時間好好的問他們的意見。  
「XANXUS、史庫瓦羅，我可以問你們一些意見嗎？」綱吉對他們說。  
「小鬼，你想要問什麼？」史庫瓦羅已經有些疲憊。  
「你們可以幫我決定我要帶誰去聚會嗎？」綱吉馬上說出自己的理由。  
「那群守護者呢？」XANXUS命中紅心，順便把自己的妻子給顧好。  
「我不要帶他們去，那幾個傢伙前幾天才破壞大宅。」綱吉的怨念很重。  
「人選？！」XANXUS馬上要綱吉說出人選。  
「庫洛姆、巴吉爾、拉爾、蘭奇亞。」綱吉回答XANXUS的話。  
「帶上拉爾和蘭奇亞，他們有辦法可以保護你。」XANXUS直接告訴綱吉意見。  
「謝謝你，XANXUS大哥。」綱吉開心的說。  
「不會，我們先回去了，任務報告在這。」XANXUS抱史庫瓦羅回去。  
「巴吉爾，幫我通知蘭奇亞和拉爾說等下陪我參加聚會。」綱吉對自己信任的手下說。  
「在下知道了，在下馬上去辦這件事。」巴吉爾馬上退出首領辦公室。  
一個人在辦公室的綱吉，批完公文後開始在回想來到義大利的點點滴滴，如果除去那些破壞狂所製造出來的吵鬧聲的話，日子就是過的很閒暇，彭哥列的地盤在他的管理下很少會出問題，就算有也是別人來爭鬥，不過很快的就被消弭掉，彭哥列的守護者的能力可不是蓋的，很快就可以把那些不良份子給解決掉，不過就是因為這樣的能力，大宅總是會被破壞掉，雨守和嵐守的感情實在好到不行，每天在大宅中上演你追我跑的遊戲，晴守則是每天極限、極限的喊，雷守老是哭著和首領要糖果，或是不知死活去暗殺里包恩。  
「日子還是悠閒點比較好。」綱吉自言自語的說。  
『不過骸他…』綱吉想到這就有些心痛。  
包容一切的天空是不可以愛上任何人的，尤其是同性之間的感情，畢竟彭哥列是需要後代的，只需要找一名溫柔的女性和大空結婚就可以了，可是偏偏綱吉和骸都愛上了對方，但是他們對對方的刻意的隱藏自己的感情，骸雖然會天天上演夜襲綱吉房間的戲碼，可是卻不會刻意做出令綱吉困擾的動作，綱吉雖然每天故意罵骸為什麼要夜襲他的房間，可是卻默默的縱容骸這樣做，他們兩個心有靈犀，都知道什麼事情是不可以做的，因此很努力的隱藏自己的感情。  
『如果可以解決掉生育後代的困擾，或許我們就不會這樣隱藏自己的感情。』綱吉看著前年骸送給他的懷表。  
「首領，我可以進來嗎？」獄寺站在門口問。  
「可以，請進。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「第十代首領，這是這次的報告。」獄寺恭敬的把報告書給遞上。  
「謝謝，放在旁邊就可以了，我等下看。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「阿綱，你還好嗎？」山本看出綱吉的異狀。  
「我沒有事的，武，你們先下去吧！」綱吉微笑的告訴他們。  
「如果有事的話要說喔！」山本有些擔心的說。  
「我知道了，謝謝你，武。」綱吉點點頭並且目送他們離開。  
『真羨慕他們，我能這樣嗎？』綱吉陷入自己的思想當中。  
「澤田殿下，聚會的時間已經到了，請挪動你的身子。」巴吉爾提醒綱吉。  
「好的，我這就來。」綱吉起身準備去參加這次的聚會。  
時間要到之前，骸去請求蘭奇亞可不可以跟他交換，讓他去保護綱吉，蘭奇亞沒有多說話很快就答應下來，蘭奇亞是知道他們兩人的感情的，只希望他們可以好好的在一起，孕育後代這個問題一直給他們很嚴重的阻隔，加百羅涅的跳馬迪諾想要和雲雀恭彌在一起也是這個事情給阻隔，後來他們收養迪諾的伯父的孫子，讓他們可以有後代繼承，那些長老們也就不多話，讓他可以正是的和雲雀在一起，偏偏骸和綱吉這個問題一直沒有解決。  
『如果是後代的問題的話，的確有點難以解決，希望他們可以順利解決這個問題。』蘭奇亞心想。  
「骸，為什麼是你？蘭奇亞大哥呢？」綱吉訝異的問。  
「我刻意和大哥調換的，如果你不願意的話我馬上下車。」骸作勢要下車。  
「不必了，你就陪我去吧！」綱吉拉住骸的衣服。  
綱吉知道自己其實很想要骸去陪他參加這場聚會，這場聚會會有很多的彭哥列大老們到場，他們對於他這位首領還是有不服氣的地方，不管怎樣他都畢竟是太年輕了，擔任首領之位對他們來說不具有威脅性，所以這次一定要讓他們感到威脅才可以，不要再讓他們打首領之位的主意，綱吉總是很盡力的在維持黑手黨世界中的和平，好不容易把白蘭的家族給降服了，接下來要做的動作就是清掃家族內部的異端份子，這樣的大動作可讓所有人都感到恐懼，生怕一個不小心就是自己倒楣。  
在車上的綱吉想著以往在日本美好的回憶，那些回憶其實都有伴隨著骸，骸也是想著自己和綱吉的美好回憶，由於不可以相戀的痛苦讓他們必須要分開，他們沒有轟轟烈烈的愛情，只是慢慢的回味自己和對方想出的點點滴滴，這些就已經可以支撐他們的生活，可惜他們還是不滿足，總希望可以和對方在一起，至少可以和對方在一起，那種痛苦是有情人的人無法體會的事情，可是他們這樣子也讓家族的成員擔心，長老們的施壓，成員們的擔心，他們變成進退兩難的地步，綱吉不敢奢求這一切會改變，甚至不敢奢求骸會去愛他。  
聚會的會場，有許多人對綱吉打招呼，很多人都是抱持著敵意在看他們，綱吉感到全身渾身不自在，拉爾也很討厭這樣的情形，畢竟這些長老們個個都想要得到權力的最高位，可惜一個、一個被否定下來，現在他們就是想要除去綱吉，綱吉必須要好好的堤防他們才可以，這次聚會就是他們設下的陷阱，就是想要陷害綱吉，暗殺綱吉，拉爾和骸馬上就察覺到這些意圖，已經開始準備要把那些人給殺死，綱吉也感覺到他們的意圖，因此默許骸和拉爾的作法。  
「我就知道這場聚會沒有好事。」拉爾把對手都幹掉後說。  
「如果有好事的話絕對不會邀請小綱吉的。」骸滿身血腥的說。  
他們逐一檢查房子裡面的情況，看看是不是有漏掉那些可疑的人物，以防萬一是很好的事情，沒想到他們會有意外的驚喜，就是撿到一名擁有彭哥列血統的後代，這個消息對他們來說卻是那樣悲喜交加，悲傷的是他們害他沒有父母，喜的是他們可以在一起了，這樣子的情況可會為難他們好久。  
「這房間裡面有一個小嬰孩。」拉爾對他們說。  
「小嬰孩？」綱吉不解的走到裡面去看。  
他們發現到這名小嬰孩剛出生不久，看樣子是因為大人要參加聚會的關係才把他放在這裡的，他的項鍊戴的是彭哥列的徽章，這個小孩跟彭哥列脫不了干係，綱吉決定把他抱回去養，不然放一個小孩子在這裡自生自滅實在是太沒有良心了，由於是首領的命令他們並沒有違背，骸也很清楚綱吉的意思，至少把這個小孩子給帶回去的話，他們就會有機會在一起，就像雲雀和迪諾一樣過的很幸福，不需要因為要不要生育後代的關係而讓他們遲遲不肯在一起。  
晚上，綱吉準備休息了，他把小嬰兒放在嬰兒床上，自己梳洗過後準備睡覺，此時的骸進入綱吉的房間，綱吉看見後只是勉強的微笑，骸一聲不響的把綱吉抱入懷中，綱吉有些嚇到，他不知道骸要幹什麼，不過骸的不安他的確感受到了，是因為無法在一起的關係嗎？還是有其他的原因，這點讓綱吉不解。  
「綱吉，你聽我說，我愛你，我想和你在一起。」骸很認真的對綱吉說。  
「可是…骸…我們…」綱吉有些猶豫。  
「沒什麼好猶豫的，現在已經有了孩子了，難道你還不打算跟我在一起嗎？」骸有些衝動的問。  
「我想，我想和骸在一起，我很想啊！」綱吉的大眼撲朔、撲朔的掉下眼淚。  
「那我們就在一起吧！其他人一定會同意的。」骸很間覺得說。  
「好，我們在一起，我們可以成為戀人，可以回到在日本的時候那段時光了。」綱吉的大眼不停的掉下眼淚。  
骸輕輕的安慰綱吉，拭去綱吉的眼淚，綱吉教會他愛，教會他應該回到正常人的生活中，他現在的一切都是綱吉帶給他的，骸不想要放棄自己和綱吉在一起的機會，他好愛好愛他，如果不是因為後代的關係的話，他們現在早就已經在一起了，不需要對彼此保持著距離，他們現在好不容易在一起，更把握珍惜和對方在一起的時光，家族中多了一位成員將會是首領的繼承者，他們會給予他一切的愛去照顧他，讓他茁壯的成長，讓他成為一位有用的首領，可以帶領彭哥列走向更光明璀璨的未來。  
「看樣子他們是已經恢復正常了。」山本放心的說。  
「第十代首領的心結已經打開了，這下可以放心了。」獄寺也放下自己的心。  
他們緊緊的抓住對方的手，雖然他們沒有跟他們一樣的痛苦，可是身為同性的他們一路走來也是一件辛苦的事情，獄寺當然知道綱吉和骸為什麼遲遲不肯表白，就像是當初他遲遲不肯接受山本是一樣的道理，不過現在大家都過的很幸福就可以了，黑手黨世界中的人還是可以擁有幸福的，不管這個幸福會持續多久，他們只要好好的珍惜和對方在一起的日子就可以，畢竟他們是沒有明天的人。  
「蠢綱就是蠢綱。」里包恩的話還是這樣不明。  
不過里包恩也是一位關心學生的好老師，他第二任學生的心結總算解開了，不需要太擔心了，這下子他可以好好的回去捉弄他家那隻蠢牛，每次看見他家那隻蠢牛哭泣的樣子就別有一番風味，那隻蠢牛不愧是做牛郎的特質，這種上等的好材料要去哪裡找，里包恩才不會蠢到讓給別人，反而是留下來自己慢慢的享受、享受，那知小牛可愛的樣子只有他一個人可以見到，其他人都別想見到。  
綱吉和骸總算如願在一起，他們對於孩子的撫養可說是盡心盡力的，對他們來說，孩子可是至上的寶物，因為他讓他們可以在一起，不需要為了一些小事情在煩惱，能夠待在自己心愛的人身邊才是一件最幸福的事情，這樣子的幸福他們總算可以體會到了，家族的成員也不需要在擔心他們的戀情是否可以開花結果，也不需要擔心他們的大空憂鬱的樣子，晴朗的天空才適合他們的生存，晴朗的天空才是他們的大空所擁有的特質，大家都祝福他們可以這樣幸福下去。 (完)


	15. 蝴蝶蘭(山獄)七夕賀文

蝴蝶蘭的花語是「幸福漸近，當幸福來敲門」  
山本武今年十五歲，是血氣方剛的少年，目前家中有父親、繼母、弟弟之外就沒有別人了，父親是壽司師父，實際上是名殺手，繼母是家管，實際上也是殺手，他和弟弟小建是彭哥列第十代首領的守護者，他們全家都跟黑手黨有關係，全部隸屬於彭哥列家族，義大利最厲害的黑手黨。  
「媽媽，我們上學囉！」小武大叫。  
「便當要記得帶，不要忘了。」蘭緹兒提醒。  
「知道了！」小建大叫。  
他們兄弟馬上拎著自己的便當出門，他們是棒球隊的隊員，本來就要很早上學的，偶爾他們會繞去綱吉家等待綱吉他們一起上學，這樣武就可以看見自己最想要看見的人，一位自己從小最喜歡的人，可惜他到現在還不明白小武到底是不是喜歡他，害的小武總是愁眉苦臉的望著蘭緹兒，要蘭緹兒幫他想辦法，小建看見自己的哥哥這樣，慶幸自己和女友是處於穩定的交往。  
「小建，你告訴我應該要怎麼辦才好？」社團活動結束後小武巴著小建不放。  
「我能怎麼辦？我又不是隼人哥。」小建掙脫自己哥哥的魔爪。  
「我到底要怎樣才好？」小武哀怨的說。  
「我不管你了，我的教室到了。」小建推開自己的哥哥到教室去上課。  
小武哀怨的回到自己的教室，可是想到可以見到獄寺隼人卻特別的高興，變臉的速度特別的快速，讓大家都傻眼，庫洛姆看見這樣的情形，好心的拍拍自己從小長大的好朋友小建，小建看見是庫洛姆馬上苦笑，他好想要跟庫洛姆說為什麼自己有這麼一位哥哥，他的哥哥竟然不敢表白，他們都已經交往這麼多年了。  
「我真想要殺了他。」小建哀怨的說。  
「不要去想那麼多，誰叫隼人哥哥一直都不相信小武哥哥喜歡他。」庫洛姆一語命中。  
「小凪，妳果然是善解人意的好女孩。」小建故意抱庫洛姆。  
雲雀剛好經過他們的教室，看見這樣的情形馬上二話不說就拿起拐子攻擊小建，小建馬上閃躲開來，庫洛姆大概知道是為什麼小建要這樣做了，八成是最近心情不是很好，所以找人練練功夫，第一個找的就是保護欲過剩的雲雀，小建可不敢抱綱吉，他可不想要被綱吉身邊的護花使者給殺了，那位猶如惡魔的護花使者，也是庫洛姆的兄長，六道骸。  
「我要殺了你這傢伙！」雲雀不爽的說。  
「哪有這樣的，我只是抱一下小凪而已。」小建可憐兮兮的說。  
「沒有我的允許敢抱我妹，你是不想活了嗎？咬殺！」雲雀不管怎麼說就是要殺了這傢伙。  
「你們給我住手，現在是上課時間，不准在教室打架。」伊夫大聲對他們說。  
「卡納老師！」他們完全被嚇到，然後馬上住手，學生們也都回到教室去。  
雲雀悻悻然的住手，他可不想要被自己的舅媽打，伊夫打人絕對不會手下留情的，這是大家都知道的事實，所以只好乖乖的罷手不去繼續打架，約克也親自抓人回到教室去，雲雀乖乖的回到教室去上課，自己最喜歡的舅舅和舅媽都親自出馬了，不乖乖的回去的話，他們會有處罰條例的，一年級的風波就這樣平靜下來，學生們也回到自己的座位上去準備上課，庫洛姆和小建也乖乖的回到座位去，這堂課可是伊夫的課，誰都不可以搗蛋。  
山本一直盯著獄寺看，綱吉注意到這個現象，看樣子獄寺到現在都還不相信山本是喜歡他的，看樣子這種情形又要讓山本哀怨很久了，綱吉對於這些事情可不管的，守護者的感情要自己去處理，畢竟這些事情她這個首領是管不著的，他們已經追逐這麼多年了，獄寺如果遲遲不肯接受山本的感情的話，他們就會繼續他們的追逐戰，不管怎麼說總是要有人提醒一下獄寺，點醒他去面對一切。  
中午時分，綱吉他們固定會到頂樓去吃午餐，獄寺的午餐是由彭哥列在日本分部的廚師所做的，九代首領禁止獄寺一個人單獨住在公寓裡，碧洋琪也跟著住在彭哥列日本分部，像是蘇菲和M.M都住在那裡，這樣他們的父母親才會放心，卡洛琳也是住在那裡，她是從加百羅涅那裡調過來保護綱吉的保鏢之一，即使有守護者他們還是不放心，多少都會調人過來保護綱吉。  
「今天的菜色是雲守叔叔做的，看起來好好吃喔！」綱吉高興的說。  
「阿綱，幫我勸勸隼人好不好？他今天不陪我吃飯。」山本哀怨的看著綱吉。  
「小建，可以幫我清理掉這個大型垃圾嗎？」綱吉無奈的說。  
「我很樂意，小綱姊姊。」小建馬上把自己的哥哥拖走。  
「小建～」山本整個人趴在小建的身上。  
「哥……」小建無奈。  
「隼人，我現在命令你給我去和阿武一起吃飯，不要讓他干擾到我們吃飯時間。」綱吉決定幫他們一把。  
獄寺心不甘情不願的去做這件事情，綱吉可不想要好好的午餐時間就這麼被毀掉，他們兩個的感情事情可不可以饒過她，哪有首領要去處理自家守護者的感情問題，自己的感情問題要自己去解決，綱吉是絕對不會做人家的愛情顧問的，那個吃力不討好的工作她才不要做勒！她不過就是和六道骸的感情比較穩定些，為什麼一堆人感情出問題都要問她？  
就這樣時間很快的就過去，下午放學時間也來了，棒球社今天沒有社團練習，山本和小建馬上回家去，他們的母親已經用好飯菜在等待他們回家吃飯，而且這時間客人也很多，他們必須要回去幫忙才可以，放學過後山本馬上進入鬱卒的狀態當中，獄寺是不可能和他們一起回家去的，小建本身對於這種事情並不在意，回到義大利大家就可以在一起了，不需要這樣哀怨下去，可惜他的哥哥現在就是這樣哀怨，只是因為見不到自己最想要見到的人。  
「我們回來了！」小武無力的說。  
「怎麼了？這樣毫無力氣的。」蘭緹兒擔心的問。  
「媽媽～要怎樣才可以追到隼人？」小武哀怨的問蘭緹兒。  
「這個嘛……」蘭緹兒也有些疑惑。  
「我先去換衣服。」小建馬上離開。  
「小武這麼喜歡隼人，那媽媽明天去和隼人談談好了，小武要一起去嗎？」蘭緹兒問自己的大兒子。  
「好啊！」說到這件事情山本的眼睛馬上為之一亮。  
隔天蘭緹兒和小武去一趟彭哥列的分部，蘭緹兒帶了一盆蝴蝶蘭是準備要送給人家的，只是小武不知道是要送給誰的，美麗的蝴蝶蘭有很好聽的花語，叫做“幸福漸進”，很像是當幸福來敲門的意思，當幸福漸漸靠近的時候你會怎樣呢？這個誰也不知道，畢竟每個人的感覺不同，有些人會接受，可是有些人卻會排斥。  
「隼人，好久不見了。」蘭緹兒開心的打招呼。  
「蘭緹兒大人，好久不見。」獄寺開心的說。  
「蘇菲在嗎？」蘭緹兒問獄寺。  
「她在，正在院子裡用東西。」獄寺告訴蘭緹兒。  
「那隼人陪我去吧！」蘭緹兒微笑的說。  
「是，蘭緹兒大人。」獄寺很高興可以陪蘭緹兒。  
當他們到院子裡去後，蘭緹兒把蝴蝶蘭交給蘇菲，蘇菲上次請蘭緹兒幫她物色一下蝴蝶蘭，蘇菲想要送到義大利去給母親小琳，因為小琳特別喜歡蝴蝶蘭，小琳總是會說蝴蝶蘭代表著幸福漸進，擁有蝴蝶蘭的人可以得到很好的幸福，當小琳這樣說的時候，霍爾總是會用溫柔的眼神看著小琳，然後輕輕的擁著小琳的身軀。  
「蘇菲，妳要的蝴蝶蘭。」蘭緹兒把蝴蝶蘭交給蘇菲。  
「謝謝妳，舅媽。」蘇菲開心的說。  
「蝴蝶蘭的花語是幸福漸進，如果擁有蝴蝶蘭的人就會擁有幸福。」蘭緹兒開心的說，她提醒身邊的孩子們，就是想要點醒獄寺。  
「是啊！媽媽總是說擁有蝴蝶蘭的人就是擁有幸福，可是我覺得幸福是要靠自己的雙手去抓住，這樣才有幸福的價值。」蘇菲微笑的說。  
「呵呵！蘇菲說的一點都沒錯呢！」蘭緹兒微笑的說。  
「那我先去忙了，你們就自己逛逛吧！」蘇菲馬上去把蝴蝶蘭打包送到義大利去。  
獄寺聽見她們所說的話有些疑惑，畢竟自己的身世讓他覺得幸福是一件奢侈的事情，而且偏偏自己又是屬於黑手黨的人，怎麼可能會擁有幸福，但是看見身旁的人都成雙成對的，讓獄寺又有些羨慕，山本總是會默默的守在獄寺的身後，讓他永遠無後顧之憂，獄寺也感覺的到山本的情意，從以前開始到現在山本總是那麼明顯的對他，這樣的情意還感受不到就是騙人的。  
「隼人，沒有人規定說黑手黨世界的人不可以得到幸福，如果真要是這樣的話，我們要怎麼辦呢？」蘭緹兒微笑的告訴獄寺。  
「蘭緹兒大人……」獄寺實在是說不出什麼話來。  
「小武對你的好，你也有感受到，不要去拒絕。」蘭緹兒提醒獄寺。  
「我知道了，蘭緹兒大人。」獄寺豁然開朗。  
蘭緹兒離開院子讓兩位年輕人去商量一下自己的事情，蘭緹兒衷心的期盼所有的孩子都可以得到自己所要的幸福，而自己已經視如己出的獄寺和小武，怎會不希望他們得到幸福呢？他們可是她蘭緹兒最寶貝的孩子，就是要有幸福人生才會過的有意義，黑手黨世界中雖然是打打殺殺的，可是總有一些幸福的事情讓他們可以忘卻那些恐怖的經驗。  
「隼人，你願意接受我了嗎？」小武擔心的問著獄寺。  
「我願意，謝謝你對我的包容，總是包容我那無理取鬧的任性。」獄寺靠在山本的懷裡。  
「那是因為我喜歡你，我媽跟我說，要是喜歡一個人就要包容他的一切。」山本摸摸獄寺的頭。  
「蘭緹兒大人果然是很有智慧的女性，可以教導你這笨蛋任何的事情。」獄寺不改吐嘈的個性。  
「你不能這樣說，蘭緹兒媽媽畢竟不是我的親生母親。」山本提到這個話題就不想再說下去。  
「對不起，武，我忘記這件事。」獄寺道歉。  
「沒關係，我沒有去計較這件事情。」山本無所謂的說。  
獄寺緊緊抓住山本的手，他是那樣的喜歡山本武這個人，從以前到現在都很喜歡他，只是因為自己生在黑手黨世界中，所以有些猶豫不知道要不要接受，沒想到這一猶豫就將近要十年，山本是那樣慢慢的等待他開竅，等待他喜歡自己，要有這樣的耐心真的是很厲害，每次獄寺看見綱吉和骸那樣要好，就會有一種羨慕的感覺，也希望自己可以和小武一樣好，現在獄寺不需要去羨慕這些事情了，他決定好自己的人生將來要和誰一起過下去，那個人非山本武莫屬不可。  
山本送給獄寺一個蝴蝶蘭的壓花，獄寺看見那個壓花的時候非常的感動，那是屬於他們的語言，代表他們的幸福，不知不覺當中幸福就這樣接近他們，當幸福靠近的時候，當幸福來敲門的時候，他們是開心的張開雙手去迎接自己的幸福，這個幸福是無法言語的幸福，每個人都有屬於自己的幸福，每個人的幸福也都不一樣，而吵吵鬧鬧到最後是屬於他們的幸福，嵐雨攻防戰是他們增進感情的基礎，到最後山本都會溫柔的把獄寺摟在懷中然後獻上自己的一切告訴獄寺自己有多愛他。  
獄寺知道自己已經找到屬於自己的幸福，他的最愛會永遠的在他的身邊，看似傻理傻氣的山本總會有一身好功夫，大剌剌的山本總是會有細心的一面，也會有溫柔的一面對待獄寺，讓獄寺的感覺非常的好，獄寺知道山本是會永遠的疼愛他，總是會包容他那超級無理取鬧的個性，好不容易對山本敞開心胸，接受山本這個人，當然這中間有許多的挫折，經過許多人的開導和講解讓獄寺去接受山本這個人，當然這個媒人非蘭緹兒莫屬，蘭緹兒總是在細心的勸導獄寺，讓獄寺敞開自己的心胸去愛上山本，蝴蝶蘭就是代表他們愛情的花，『幸福漸進』讓他們得到自己想要的幸福。────(終)


	16. 六道輪迴（骸綱）

六道骸是個擁有六道能力的人，他可以操控六道變成他想要的地獄，人人懼怕他的能力，幻覺、有幻覺，隨意就可以決定他人的生死，來自地獄的死神是大家給他的稱呼，就是過於懼怕他的力量，所以大家都不敢得罪他，卻不包含彭哥列的守護者以及首領，當今彭哥列第十代首領是六道骸的妻子。  
「怎麼把病例檢查表交給我？」綱吉不解的問里包恩。  
「上次體檢的病歷還是看一下比較好。」里包恩跟綱吉解釋。  
綱吉只好無奈的看那些病歷，這樣代表首領關心自己家族成員的健康，綱吉已經是個非常稱職的首領，對於自家的屬下也非常的照顧，因此會特別的把他們的事情記起來，也是因為這樣大家對綱吉非常的尊重，守護者也會盡自己最大的力量去完成首領所交代的任務。  
綱吉仔細的閱讀每本病歷，她看見有些人的病歷表上已經出現有喜事的狀態，可是當她看見骸的病歷表的時候有些嚇到，同時也知道骸的六道之眼是多恐怖的武器，骸從小就是個實驗體，直到七歲那年進入彭哥列後才有正常的生活，在北義大利的時候只想要毀滅所有的黑手黨，可是在彭哥列遇見自己最心愛的天使就放棄毀滅所有黑手黨的想法。  
沒有人知道為什麼六道骸會放棄這個對他來說是遠大理想的夢想，只有六道骸知道是為什麼，因為他遇見他生命中最重要的女人，最美麗的天使，有了那位天使他什麼都不怕，他得到自己最想要的救贖，得到自己最想要的陽光，就是因為這樣他才放棄毀滅所有的黑手黨。  
「嗯！蘇菲姊姊懷孕了，要提醒了平哥小心點才行。」綱吉自言自語的說。  
『骸的能力……』綱吉心想。  
「綱吉大人，文件都已經批改完成了。」巴吉爾好心的提醒綱吉。  
「我知道了。」綱吉微笑。  
綱吉收拾好桌面，起身回到首領的房間去，吉代今天被骸帶出去玩耍，綱吉可以好好的冷靜、冷靜，畢竟剛剛看了那些病歷表，綱吉知道骸的能力，也知道骸從小就是實驗體，為了骸，綱吉可以不讓骸接下令他痛苦的任務，讓他成為虛位的霧守，留在自己身邊保護自己，隱藏自己一切的真實性，有骸的陪伴綱吉才會快樂。  
『看樣子霧守叔叔說的沒錯，骸的眼睛果然是令他痛苦的源頭。』綱吉一邊脫衣服一邊想。  
骸陪吉代玩耍後回到房間，他親眼目睹美人出浴圖，一瞬間腦中的慾望完全浮現在眼前，骸馬上大快朵頤的享受自己的餐點，綱吉完全沒有掙扎的機會就被當成餐點來享用，看見骸帥氣的臉龐，不知不覺就著迷，骸是那樣帥氣，是可以讓純真的天使陷入惡魔的懷中，我們可愛又純真的天使就這樣被吃了。  
「你什麼時候回來的？」綱吉不解的問。  
「剛剛沒多久。」骸微笑的說。  
「骸，你的右眼？」綱吉纖細的手指摸摸骸的右眼。  
「沒事的，我的天使。」骸親吻綱吉。  
「骸一直都相信六道輪迴嗎？」綱吉突然問出這句話。  
「一直都相信，我們前世就已經有在一起了。」骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰。  
「我知道，你總是在夜裡訴說給我聽。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「我們會永遠在一起的，不管多久。」骸保證。  
「我相信你的話。」綱吉總是包容六道骸的一切。  
骸知道綱吉應該是看見自己的病歷才會這樣子，他的天使總是會為他的事情煩惱，不過這樣子才像是他的天使，他最愛的天使總是會對他這麼好，骸覺得自己唯一能做的就是支撐綱吉的內心，不能讓他美麗的天使的內心瓦解，他的天使是包容一切的大空，彭哥列最重要的支柱，所以不管怎樣都要維持住綱吉的內心。  
『我的天使，不要為我的事情擔憂，我會永遠在妳的身邊的。』骸親吻綱吉。  
『我們經過那麼多年的輪迴轉世，我都可以找到妳，所以不要為我的眼睛擔心。』骸默默的心想。  
其實骸知道他心愛的天使不是擔心這些問題，而是擔心自己的身體是否可以承受那強大的力量，六道之眼的力量太過於強大，所以綱吉才會這麼擔心他的身體狀況，強大的力量總是會帶給身體不小的負擔，就是因為這樣綱吉才會特別的擔心，不希望自己心愛的人承受這樣強大的力量所帶來的後遺症，每位心愛的人總是希望自己愛的人身體健健康康的。  
『我的妻，別為我擔心，我永遠在妳身邊。』骸微笑的想。  
「綱吉，妳要知道，我六道骸只為妳一人存在。」骸小聲的在綱吉的耳邊說。  
他們的愛千言萬語都說不盡的，就因為是這樣，他們才心甘情願的和對方在一起，也知道自己愛的人永遠是對方，綱吉善良的樣子就是吸引骸的特質，綱吉的純真是大家喜歡她的特質，他們所想要保護的大空，也是六道骸想要保護的女子，澤田綱吉。  
骸放棄自己的夢想轉為保護自己心愛的女子，他希望永遠可以保護自己心愛的女子，現在他的六道之眼就是為此而生的，為此保護自己心愛的人，不是毀滅的武器，是用來保護的武器，骸會毀滅所有想要傷害綱吉的人，他厭惡那些巴結他們的人，討厭他們對綱吉總是做出不禮貌的事情來，他們希望可以得到綱吉的青睞，可惜骸不會讓綱吉看他們一眼的。  
『小綱是受到神祝福的孩子，就像是但丁的碧阿翠絲，她是屬於你的碧阿翠絲。』伊夫曾經對骸這樣說過。  
伊夫的意思就是綱吉是屬於骸的天使，美麗又永恆的天使，屬於天堂的一員，是大家最敬愛的天使，而骸是地獄的惡魔，是屬於天使的惡魔，綱吉永遠只屬於骸一人，沒有任何人可以跟六道骸爭奪澤田綱吉，沒有人會故意把綱吉帶離六道骸的身邊，就算有骸也會給那人下地獄去。  
「媽媽，抱抱！」吉代跟綱吉撒嬌。  
「吉代乖，媽媽的寶貝。」綱吉親吻吉代。  
綱吉今天難得有空閒的時間可以陪伴他們的寶貝孩子，吉代可是他們的寶貝，他們最寶貝的孩子，他們偶爾會挪出一點時間陪他玩耍，他們想要看見的就是自己寶貝兒子的笑容，骸也有教導吉代一些輪迴的能力，讓吉代可以免除被其他人欺負的現象，綱吉也不會介意骸這樣做，畢竟骸知道什麼是對吉代最好的。  
撿到吉代後骸就成為一個盡責的好父親，對於吉代總是會陪伴吉代，也會教導吉代一些是非對錯，絕對不會讓吉代接觸到黑手黨有關的事情，骸和綱吉都不希望吉代成為黑手黨的人，可惜以後會有逼不得已的事情發生，他們對吉代寵愛有加，但是他們絕對不會溺愛吉代，吉代可愛的樣子讓他們非常的疼愛，吉代也是快快樂樂的成長，同時也很喜歡綱吉和骸成為他的父母親。  
「媽媽，我告訴妳喔！我昨天學了好多東西。」吉代開心的說。  
「哇～吉代好棒喔！」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。  
「爸爸教我好多東西，奶奶也教我怎樣用火焰，跟媽媽一樣的火焰。」吉代開心的告訴綱吉。  
「這樣啊！那吉代要好好學喔！」綱吉楞了一下馬上說。  
綱吉知道伊夫為什麼會教導吉代利用火焰，只要是彭哥列直系或是旁系的小孩都要學會這項能力，綱吉很不希望吉代成為黑手黨的人，那樣血腥的世界綱吉一點也不想要讓吉代去接觸到，可是偏偏會有這樣的情形出現，骸很清楚綱吉的擔心，畢竟自己也有教導吉代一些六道輪迴的能力，他們都不想要讓吉代接觸太多黑手黨世界中的東西，就像以前一樣九代的守護者想要保護綱吉是一樣的道理，可惜偏偏獄寺會和吉代講一些事情，氣的綱吉叫山本去處理這件事情。  
「孩子終究是要接觸的，阿爾科巴雷諾是不會輕易放過吉代的。」骸提醒綱吉。  
「我知道，我知道里包恩不會輕易就放過的，我真不希望吉代成為黑手黨的人。」綱吉擔心的說。  
「那是沒辦法的，沒有人希望自己的小孩成為黑手黨的。」骸握住綱吉的手。  
「其實有時候我很恨我的命運，讓我是黑手黨的後代子孫。」綱吉把心中的話脫口而出。  
「可是我卻很慶幸可以遇見你，骸。」綱吉接著說下去。  
「我也是，我也恨我的命運，但是它卻讓我遇見我心愛的妳。」骸也把真心話告訴綱吉。  
他們相視而笑，他們的確怨恨他們的命運，但是命運卻讓他們遇見他們最心愛的對方，這種交錯的命運讓他們有種愛恨交織的感覺，到頭來自己最恨的命運卻讓他們相遇，讓他們愛上對方，讓他們和對方結為夫妻，讓他們成為黑手黨世界中的模範夫妻，讓他們放下自己遠大的夢想成為想要保護對方一切的人，這樣的命運真讓人哭笑不得，因為到最後他們在黑手黨世界中相遇因而相愛。  
「命運果然是不可知的。」綱吉看見吉代玩的很開心的樣子。  
「因為命運讓我們相遇，讓我們遇見對方。」骸摟著綱吉。  
「前世的尋尋覓覓到今世我們相遇在一起。」綱吉靠在骸的肩膀上。  
「我總會找到我心愛的天使的。」骸帥氣的微笑看著綱吉。  
他們深情的看著對方，他們親吻對方，他們感受對方的存在，他們和對方想愛，六道之眼讓骸看見他和綱吉的過去，讓他知道自己以前就和綱吉在一起，也讓他今世可以找到自己最心愛的天使，回到自己最愛的人的身邊，再一次看見自己心愛的人的笑容，他們的愛至死不渝，他們的感情可以讓他們到天荒地老，他們的感情可以讓他們到海枯石爛都不會忘記對方，不管輪迴多久他們都會遇見對方的。  
骸很感謝自己擁有六道輪迴的能力，他可以輕易的找到自己愛的人，現在他們能夠在一起他挺感謝以前家族的人對他做的事情，但是他也很痛恨自己的能力，只要有綱吉在他的身邊，骸就不會有痛苦，他的痛苦只要看見綱吉就會完全消失不見，他們的誓約會持續到永遠，不管輪迴多久他們都會找到對方的，他們只要可以永遠的在對方的身邊就可以，只要維持雙方的內心不會崩潰就可以。  
受到神祝福的孩子身邊總是會有一個惡魔般的孩子，可是天使會陪伴在惡魔的身邊不離不棄的，他們是雙方內心的支柱，不管遇到什麼樣的挫折他們都不會輕易就放棄自己的生命，一定會讓自己心愛的人再看見自己一次，這一切的一切讓他們度過許多的苦難，白蘭刻意的拆散他們，就是想要奪得綱吉的一切，可惜綱吉永不妥協，不會輕易跟白蘭妥協這件事情，因為他們愛的人自使自終只有一個人，就是對方。  
「不要去想太多了，吉代以後會跟妳一樣的。」骸告訴綱吉。  
「我相信他會的，即使他不是大空也是一樣，他擁有跟大空一樣溫柔的心。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「因為吉代就是妳的翻版。」骸溫柔的說。  
「外表是你的翻版。」綱吉悶悶的說。  
「他的眼睛像妳，水汪汪大大的，可愛的樣子吸引許多人。」骸怎會不知道自己的孩子的優點在哪裡。  
「如果吉代是女孩一定吸引許多人的。」綱吉開玩笑的說。  
「長大後的吉代一定很帥氣的。」骸告訴綱吉這個事實。  
「我知道，他是小一號的你。」綱吉承認這個事實。  
看見自己孩子玩的高興的樣子他們也很高興，孩子就是他們的寶貝，不管孩子學習什麼樣的能力都好，只要孩子保持一顆純真又善良的心就可以了，溫柔的對待所有的人，肩負起重擔保護所有的人，擁有大空的特質，就算沒有坐上首領的位子也沒有關係，他們只要吉代可以快樂的成長就可以，就算是彭哥列裡面重要的幹部也沒關係，他們想要看見的就是吉代開心的笑容，不希望悲傷侵襲吉代。  
綱吉知道骸的能力，也很清楚骸現在是用他的能力在保護她，綱吉知道自己可以做的事情就是讓骸安心，不要出任何的事情，平平安安的待在骸的身邊就可以，他們兩人交織的未來還有許多路要走，他們要攜手走到世界的盡頭，他們會永遠的愛著對方，他們的一切誰也不可以奪去，他們的相愛總是盡在不言中，生生世世的輪迴，到最後都會在一起的，因為他們總是會找到對方的。───────────END


	17. 彼岸花（骸綱）

彼岸花，曼珠沙華，花開花落永不相見，花與葉存在了千年卻從未相見，花開葉落象徵著輪迴，曾有人說彼岸花是通往黃泉之國的人所留下的靈魂，象徵著思念。  
彼岸花代表著思念，代表著想念情人的一切，代表相互思念，生生世世的輪迴，可是花與葉從未相見過，人們說彼岸花是代表著死後的人對活著的人的思念，情人要是見到彼岸花代表分離，卻也代表思念。  
「嗯…這不是彼岸花嗎？」綱吉看見花瓶中的花朵說。  
「首領知道這花的名稱？」卡洛琳有些好奇的問。  
「以前霧守叔叔給我看過，外頭的蓮花池旁邊就有種。」綱吉解釋。  
「那彼岸花代表什麼意義？首領知道嗎？」卡洛琳又問。  
「我想想，中國代表是優美純潔，韓國代表是相互思念，日本代表是悲傷的回憶。」綱吉告訴卡洛琳。  
「沒錯！首領知道的不少嘛！」卡洛琳讚賞的說。  
「彼岸花和蓮花都很適合骸，這兩種花都很像骸的代表。」綱吉想了想。  
「首領特別愛這兩種花是因為骸大人的關係，首領和骸大人的愛是那樣堅定不移。」卡洛琳微笑的說。  
綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，她和骸的感情是那樣堅定不移，不管怎樣他們都不會輕易放棄自己的感情，從小交往到現在骸是那樣努力的愛她，甚至保護她不受到任何的侵犯，他們都很愛對方，願意為對方失去生命，但是失去對方他們就無法存活，他們的內心需要對方支撐。  
『我最愛骸了，骸不可以輕易的離開我喔！』十年前的誓言浮現在綱吉的腦海中。  
『我也最愛綱吉了，我會永遠陪在綱吉的身邊。』骸如此對綱吉說。  
他們的誓言永遠都不會變，他們希望可以永遠的在一起，不管多久他們都會在一起的，骸總是會在夜裡跟綱吉耳語，告訴綱吉說自己有多愛她，也會告訴綱吉說他們在前世都有見到面過，兩人甚至還相愛，他們的情緣會持續生生世世的，永遠不會斷線的，他們的愛是那樣的堅定不移，沒有任何人是可以拆散他們的。  
「骸的身上總是帶有淡淡的蓮花香，彼岸花是屬於我們的思念。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「骸大人有首領做為他的妻子，他可是全天下最幸福的男人。」卡洛琳微笑的說。  
「小兔子，骸回來了。」犬告訴綱吉。  
「我知道了，犬，謝謝你。」綱吉開心的說。  
「那我先告退了，我去找蘇菲。」卡洛琳識相的不打擾他們。  
卡洛琳是草壁的妻子，也是彭哥列的另外一位雷守，當初是看在藍波還太小的關係，不得不再找一位雷系的人暫時替代藍波的位子，因此找上卡洛琳，卡洛琳也非常高興可以接下這個職位，而多出來的雷守、雨守、霧守都有拿到伊夫幫他們製造的戒指，骸的手上除了特別製造的霧戒外還有兩只稀有的地獄戒指，彭哥列本來的戒指就是霍華休斯家族所製造出來的產物，彩虹嬰兒的奶嘴也是，甚至是密魯菲奧雷家族的戒指也是。  
霍華休斯家族的一切都是謎，除了知道歷代的首領以外，其他的事情所有黑手黨的家族都不了解，能夠探聽到的祕密幾乎是少之又少，唯一能夠清楚的就是他們擁有強大的力量，光是收集戒指和奶嘴是不行的，因為真正的鑰匙還在他們那些魔女的後代手上，想要奪取就要靠自己的力量，不過他們歷代的首領都非常的冷酷無情，得到鑰匙的機率是零。  
綱吉微笑的迎接骸回來，骸也馬上擁抱他心愛的天使，出任務太久讓他想念他那美麗天真可人的天使，只有他的天使才可以安撫他這寂寞以久的心靈，只是骸想問他的天使，為什麼這次要和他最討厭的麻雀一起出任務，同時應該感謝一下自己的天使，不然怎麼會那麼快就完成任務回來，不過骸還是覺得要算帳一下。  
「因為蘇菲姊姊懷孕了，不適合出任務。」綱吉知道骸的疑問馬上回答。  
「但是為什麼是我和小麻雀？」骸哀怨的說。  
「恭彌哥哥指定的，他說除了蘇菲姊姊以外，剩下可以一起出任務的人只有骸。」綱吉告訴骸。  
「那隻死麻雀！！」骸咬牙切齒的說。  
綱吉無奈的看著骸的表情，這件事她又不是故意的，是雲守親自提出來的條件，她哪裡敢不答應，綱吉多希望雲守還有另外一人，不然每次雲雀被迪諾借去後都不知道幾天才會歸還，彭哥列的女性都各自有問題，蘇菲懷孕後就被禁止出任務，這大半的任務量就會落在其他人的頭上。  
「彼岸花？誰拿來的？」骸不解的問。  
「卡洛琳姊姊拿來的。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「吉代呢？」骸不見自己的寶貝兒子。  
「到庫洛姆那裡去了。」綱吉回答骸。  
「去找小凪玩了啊！」骸若有所思。  
「骸，你想做什麼？」綱吉的警鈴大響。  
「回房間做正事。」骸微笑的說。  
「哪有這樣的！」綱吉掙扎。  
就這樣綱吉被骸帶回房間去吃抹乾淨，綱吉對於這件事情非常的無奈，因為骸總是不顧她的意願就做這樣的事情，綱吉知道骸離開彭哥列很久就會有這樣的情形，她也何嘗不是想念自己的丈夫，骸離開彭哥列太久，她也很想骸，因此總是會讓骸予取予求的，滿足骸的胃口，也滿足自己的思念，真實的擁有骸。  
「爸爸，歡迎你回來。」吉代開心的說。  
「我回來了，寶貝。」骸開心的抱著自己的孩子。  
「爸爸，我告訴你喔！你出去的這幾天，媽媽很想你喔！」吉代偷偷告訴骸。  
「謝謝你，吉代。」骸親吻兒子的臉頰。  
骸很清楚綱吉一定會想念自己的，從小到現在只要自己出任務，綱吉就會開始悶悶不樂的，直到他回來才會綻放笑容給大家看，彭哥列的守護者和屬下們都知道綱吉這個習慣，因此也不會刻意去打擾綱吉想念骸，畢竟他們都心疼自家的首領這樣思念一個人，而那個人是首領最心愛的男子，骸每次出的任務大多都很困難，綱吉會擔心也是正常的。  
『彼岸花的花語是相互思念。』伊夫曾經告訴過孩子們。  
骸突然想起以前伊夫所說過的話，他曾經聽過吉代提起綱吉在他出任務的時候會看著彼岸花發呆，然後祈禱自己趕快回到她的身邊，淡淡的蓮花香是她的依靠，值得她依靠終生的人，因此才會想念骸的一切，畢竟她是那樣的愛骸，身心都奉獻給他，給那位名為六道骸的男子，綱吉只愛他一人。  
「爸爸，彼岸花是不是和六道輪迴很像？」吉代問自己的父親。  
「是很像，因為花與葉生生世世永不相見。」骸摸摸吉代的頭。  
「彼岸花看起來好悲傷，但是媽媽卻很喜歡。」吉代抬起頭看他的父親。  
「因為彼岸花有很美的花語，所以你媽媽才會喜歡彼岸花的。」骸告訴吉代。  
「彼岸花的感覺也很像爸爸。」吉代高興的說。  
「呵呵！是嗎？！」骸微笑。  
吉代很喜歡骸的笑容，他覺得骸的笑容比任何東西都要好看好幾萬倍，而且他的母親也很喜歡骸的笑容，骸的笑容可以說是世界上最帥氣的笑容也不為過，因此不管是綱吉還是吉代都很喜歡骸的笑容，而骸也知道這件事情，綱吉只要看見骸的笑容大部分都會馬上中招被拐到床上去，吉代則是看見骸的笑容就會臉紅，吉代覺得世界上沒有任何東西比他的父親的笑容好看。  
「爸爸的笑容最好看了。」吉代開心的說。  
「謝謝你的讚美，吉代。」骸很喜歡這個兒子。  
『象徵著輪迴的彼岸花也象徵著思念，同時也象徵著我，怪不得小綱會看的出神。』骸心想。  
『這也代表小綱只愛我一個人。』骸清楚綱吉的內心只有他一個人。  
彼岸花象徵的思念是情人間的思念，雖然花開葉落永不相見，但是對他們來說卻沒有這樣的問題存在，花開葉落象徵輪迴，就是象徵骸的六道輪迴的能力，生生世世的一切讓大家永遠無法抹滅，該有的一切讓人無法去猜透那是什麼樣的東西，骸知道生生世世的輪迴當中總是會見到彼岸花，他心愛的女子喜歡的花朵，這一切總是這樣的巧合，綱吉知道彼岸花象徵骸的能力，淡淡的蓮花香是她僅有的一切，即使擁有所有的權力金錢，對於綱吉來說這些東西都比不過骸一個人，有骸的存在才有綱吉。  
「怎了？看花看到傻了。」骸故意虧虧綱吉。  
「沒有，覺得看見彼岸花就好像看見你的能力。」綱吉笑笑的說。  
「所以妳才故意在蓮花池旁邊種彼岸花？」骸明知故問。  
「因為那是我心愛的男子所擁有的東西。」綱吉毫不避諱的說。  
「我的天使就是這樣，總是讓我處處有驚奇。」骸微笑的說。  
骸怎會不知道綱吉的用意，兩種代表他的一切的花，他的能力與本人，最心愛的天使是不可能不知道這件事情的，就是因為知道所以才會刻意去種植，就是希望看見花朵就可以想念自己心愛的人，他們的愛永續這麼久了，從來沒有改變過，他們都很清楚自己喜歡的人是誰，他們對於對方的愛永遠不會變，他們的心中只有裝的下對方的身影，就是因為這樣他們才會努力想要記住對方的一切，他們的愛勝過所有人的追求，他們的思念是會折磨人心的，不管經過多久他們就是愛對方。  
『我對他的愛永遠不會改變的，就像是不管經過多久的輪迴我們都會在一起。』綱吉心想。  
『不管經過多久，我的妻子都是妳，我親愛的綱吉。』骸的內心這樣想。  
他們深情的看著對方，他們親吻對方，他們感受對方的存在，他們和對方想愛，六道之眼讓骸看見他和綱吉的過去，讓他知道自己以前就和綱吉在一起，也讓他今世可以找到自己最心愛的天使，回到自己最愛的人的身邊，再一次看見自己心愛的人的笑容，他們的愛至死不渝，他們的感情可以讓他們到天荒地老，他們的感情可以讓他們到海枯石爛都不會忘記對方，不管輪迴多久他們都會遇見對方的。  
他們的愛千言萬語都說不盡的，就因為是這樣，他們才心甘情願的和對方在一起，也知道自己愛的人永遠是對方，綱吉善良的樣子就是吸引骸的特質，綱吉的純真是大家喜歡她的特質，他們所想要保護的大空，也是六道骸想要保護的女子，澤田綱吉。  
骸喜歡看綱吉的笑容，那個美麗的笑容是他最寶貝的東西，沒有人可以奪走他心愛的綱吉的笑容，六道骸唯一寶貝的東西，不管怎樣骸想要守護的只有一個人，那就是澤田綱吉，想要和她終老一生，想要和她走到輪迴的盡頭，這是骸的願望，從第一眼看見綱吉起的願望，因此骸很努力的在守護綱吉的純真與善良，他不希望綱吉被黑暗給覆蓋，純白無瑕的顏色才適合澤田綱吉這個人。  
綱吉和骸都很喜歡看對方的笑容，對他們來說對方的笑容就是他們一大的動力，彼岸花的思念象徵著他們永遠只愛對方一人，他們的一切就像是註定好的事情一樣永遠的存在，沒有人可以拆散他們的一切，不管有多久他們都會找到對方，因為他們愛的人只有對方，這一切是他們最重要的動力，他們始終相信自己可以找到對方，不管輪迴多久都是一樣，不變的愛讓他們可以永恆的在一起，他們相信這一切。  
「彼岸花讓我們從輪迴中見面，我相信我們會永遠的在一起。」骸對綱吉說。  
「我也相信這件事情，彼岸花是象徵我們的思念，我們找到對方的信物。」綱吉微笑的看著骸。  
「是啊！不管多久彼岸花都是我們的信物。」骸親吻綱吉的嘴唇。  
「因為彼岸花是象徵思念，象徵我在等待你，等待你找到我的那一天。」綱吉接受骸的親吻。──────────(終)


	18. 夜來香(XS)

夜來香的花語是「危險的快樂」  
史庫瓦羅對XANXUS接近瘋狂的崇拜是全瓦利亞都知道的事情，應該說是全彭哥列都知道的事情，就是因為都知道這件事情，所以他們從不對史庫瓦羅說這是一種恐怖的行為，他們都知道史庫瓦羅是勸不聽的人，就是因為清楚所以他們不會去勸史庫瓦羅，而且彭哥列也沒有所謂的普通人，大家都不會去管對方的事情，自己的事情都管不了了，還去管其他人的事情是太閒了吧！  
XANXUS平常晚上的時間就是灌醉史庫瓦羅和他做愛，就是清楚XANXUS的習性，史庫瓦羅從沒有任何的反抗動作，任由XANXUS這樣對他，XANXUS在某些方面也很疼愛史庫瓦羅，多少會有些偏心的舉動，他們在一起這麼多年了，怎麼會不了解對方的一切，就是因為了解對方才會這樣做，史庫瓦羅完全是為XANXUS而活的，史庫瓦羅是屬於XANXUS一個人的。  
「XANXUS，你想做什麼？」史庫瓦羅不明所以的看著壓在他身上的人。  
「你說呢？我親愛的史佩爾畢。」XANXUS故意問身下的人。  
「老子怎麼知道你要做什麼？」史庫瓦羅故意裝傻。  
「你知道的。」XANXUS露出史庫瓦羅最熟悉的微笑。  
XANXUS沒有理會史庫瓦羅的抗議，反而繼續做自己想要做的事情，史庫瓦羅覺得自己為什麼每次都要和XANXUS在晚上時做愛，隔天早上起床一定會腰痛的，任務也別想執行，好好在彭哥列大宅裡休息，史庫瓦羅實在很不喜歡這種感覺，可惜XANXUS是不會輕易放過史庫瓦羅的，就是因為不會輕易的放過，史庫瓦羅才頭痛XANXUS每天晚上的滾床單運動。  
「XANXUS，別碰那裡。」史庫瓦羅大叫。  
XANXUS堵住史庫瓦羅的嘴，現在的XANXUS可是很欲求不滿的，開始了他們危險的做愛活動，史庫瓦羅痛苦的抓著XANXUS的背部，任由XANXUS在自己的體內動作，XANXUS近乎暴力的做愛方式讓史庫瓦羅疼痛不已，可是史庫瓦羅卻不會去拒絕XANXUS的一切，XANXUS就是史庫瓦羅的天，史庫瓦羅的一切，XANXUS也不容許史庫瓦羅去拒絕。  
「史庫瓦羅對XANXUS的崇拜幾乎是到達瘋狂的程度了。」伊夫坐在首領辦公室和九代首領聊天。  
「那兩個孩子的事情我們無法管，不過這種程度的崇拜是會毀滅他的。」九代首領擔心的說。  
「我想他們會懂分寸的，他們也應該很清楚的。」伊夫對這件事情愛莫能助。  
「他們的愛情基礎建立在崇拜與狂妄身上。」九代首領無奈的說。  
「那樣子就如同我和懷遠一樣，可是當他們了解到愛的定義的時候就會改變。」伊夫很清楚瓦利亞出身的人是怎樣的個性。  
「從第一代起就設立的暗殺部隊，狂妄就是瓦利亞的代名詞，你很小的時候就加入瓦利亞，所以很清楚。」九代首領回憶往事。  
「我的父親就是很強的首領，他過世前拜託父親把我送入瓦利亞去磨練，他要我成為能夠領導家族的首領。」伊夫自然知道這一切是為了什麼。  
「你甚至還答應你的親生父親說，總有一天你會毀滅家族再重新建立起來，你給人的一切也是狂妄和瘋狂。」九代首領覺得往事歷歷在目。  
伊夫當然知道九代首領所說的話的意思，狂妄和瘋狂是瓦利亞出身的人都有的特質，這種狂妄的特長瓦利亞的高層人士都是這種人，沒有這種特長的人想要加入瓦利亞只能在底層工作，很難讓高層相信，要完全取悅於高層的人，就要膽大到敢和瓦利亞的首領打架，挑戰瓦利亞的歷代首領，打敗他們成為瓦利亞的首領，或者是首領親自挑選人選。  
XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都是很狂妄的人，兩人幾乎是拋棄自己情感的人，最後剩下的感情只保留給對方一人，其他人都是冷漠對待，偶爾可以得到很好對待的人大概就是身邊比較親密的人，其他人就很難得到正常的對待，應該說XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都不是那種會理會人的人，他們是殺手，不會有多餘的感情去面對人，那幾乎是不可能會發生的事情。  
他們兩個發生關係後就沒有繼續做親密動作，偶爾XANXUS心情好的時候會摟著史庫瓦羅睡覺，史庫瓦羅也沒有什麼太大的意見，只是躺在床上睡覺可以讓他放鬆身心，不需要去煩惱許多事情，XANXUS也不會管懷中的人睡的多少，他也可以好好的休息放鬆一下身心，疲憊的身心一直都是由史庫瓦羅來安慰的，史庫瓦羅已經是XANXUS不可或缺的良藥，也成為XANXUS依賴的人，在這樣的情形下，史庫瓦羅是不可少的。  
『夜來香，花語是危險的快樂。』XANXUS想起很久以前伊夫說的話。  
『或許應該送史佩爾畢夜來香。』XANXUS心想。  
XANXUS很清楚史庫瓦羅的一切，史庫瓦羅可是XANXUS最愛的人，有什麼事情他會不清楚的，根本沒有這種事情，史庫瓦羅自從跟了他之後，總是會在他的面前拿下驕傲的面具，XANXUS可以從中觀察出一些現象來，因此容易知道史庫瓦羅的祕密，XANXUS對於心愛的人偶爾會做出溫柔的舉動，因此對待史庫瓦羅跟對待其他人是不一樣的，可以說是非常的好，能夠受到XANXUS這樣對待的人全世界只有兩個人，一位是XANXUS的妻子史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅，另外一位是XANXUS的妹妹澤田綱吉。  
隔天早上XANXUS就命人去買夜來香回來，就是打算要送給自己最重要的人，XANXUS覺得夜來香的花語非常的適合史庫瓦羅，“危險的快樂”讓XANXUS覺得莫名的合適，史庫瓦羅就是這樣的人，XANXUS的直覺就是覺得太過合適史庫瓦羅這個人，愛上自己就如同愛上危險是一樣的道理，在危險當中的快樂是那樣符合他們兩個，感覺上就像夜來香是專門為他們所培育的花朵，太過適合他們身上總是充滿危險的人。  
「XANXUS大人，您要的花已經買好了。」女僕告訴XANXUS。  
「嗯！拿過來吧！」XANXUS命令。  
女僕乖乖的把花拿給XANXUS，XANXUS拿到花後稍微包裝了一下，等到史庫瓦羅回來後就可以拿給史庫瓦羅了，XANXUS實在不知道史庫瓦羅接下花會有什麼表情，XANXUS只知道夜來香是很適合史庫瓦羅的花，不過依照史庫瓦羅的個性一定不知道夜來香的花語，史庫瓦羅是那種連自己在思念愛人都不會承認的人，何況還是這種區區的花語。  
「喂！老子回來了。」史庫瓦羅踢開瓦利亞客廳的大門。  
正在和貝爾玩的綱吉聽見這個聲音完全嚇傻，過一會兒開始嚎啕大哭起來，把所有在場的瓦利亞全部都嚇的不知所措，只有貝爾臨危不亂的安慰綱吉，大家都知道瓦利亞的首領可是非常疼愛綱吉的，要是誰惹綱吉哭泣的話就只有死路一條，一定會被XANXUS用憤怒的火焰給燒死的，因此他們都不敢做出對綱吉不禮貌的事情來，因為誰都不想要賠上自己的小命。  
「垃圾，你回來了，跟我到書房來！」XANXUS命令。  
「老子回來就回來，為什麼要聽你的話？」史庫瓦羅不爽的說。  
「叫你過來，你就給我過來。」XANXUS有些火大的說。  
史庫瓦羅有些心不甘情不願的跟過去，他們到達書房後，XANXUS把早上買的夜來香拿給史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅把夜來香接過手後有些不能了解XANXUS為什麼要送花給他？XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅無法了解的樣子感到好笑，他們都已經是情人的關係了，卻還不解是怎麼回事，這簡直是太遲鈍了吧！XANXUS真的是覺得很好笑，他的妻子真的是非常可愛。  
「這種花叫夜來香，花語是危險的快樂。」XANXUS決定告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「嗯！」史庫瓦羅有些楞住。  
「史佩爾畢，這種花真的很適合你。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「XANXUS，謝謝你。」史庫瓦羅道謝。  
「史佩畢爾，你可不要辜負我的心意。」XANXUS話中有話。  
「老子我才不會辜負你的心意的。」史庫瓦羅很清楚自己的感覺。  
「不過你剛剛嚇到小綱的帳要算一下。」XANXUS惡意的說。  
「老子我又不是故意的！」史庫瓦羅很清楚XANXUS會怎麼算帳的。  
史庫瓦羅一點也沒有猜錯，XANXUS又假借算帳的之名行滾床單之實，這是每次都會發生的情形，XANXUS總是會有各種的藉口騙他滾床單，史庫瓦羅已經被騙太多次了，即使想要學乖卻也沒有辦法，因為XANXUS總是會找各種理由拐他上床滾床單的，而且史庫瓦羅總是逃脫不了XANXUS的手心，會被拐到床上去，這點令史庫瓦羅困擾很久，卻無法想出應對的策略。  
『我看我這輩子要栽在他的手中了，每次都知道是騙人的藉口，可是卻沒有辦法擺脫。』史庫瓦羅心想。  
「不要想擺脫我，你可我是要的人。」XANXUS像是看穿史庫瓦羅的內心一樣說出這句話。  
「你這傢伙……」史庫瓦羅莫可奈何的看著XANXUS。  
「你不要忘了你是誰的人，誰都不可以跟我搶你，你一輩子都是我的人。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「老子知道這件事情，不需要你提醒我。」史庫瓦羅大聲的反駁並且說出自己的心意來。  
「知道就好。」XANXUS滿意的看著史庫瓦羅。  
史庫瓦羅看見床頭上擺的花是剛剛XANXUS送給他的花，他們的感情從不用言語去說，反而是自己去用心體會才會知道對方在想些什麼，就是因為這樣的關係，他們從不跟對方說愛，他們是殺手，絕對不可以讓敵人找出弱點來，他們寧願犧牲自己的生命也不要對方喪失生命，他們兩人都是非常強悍的人，不會很容易就葬送性命，只是史庫瓦羅有些不懂，XANXUS身旁的女性一堆，任君挑選，可是XANXUS卻不看她們一眼，始終停放在他的身上，這點很令史庫瓦羅費解，畢竟XANXUS身旁的鶯鶯燕燕實在是太多了，多到數不清的狀態，所以史庫瓦羅才抱持懷疑的態度。  
「不要去想太多，我對那些女人沒興趣，我看上的是你。」XANXUS像是讀心術般的告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「老子真搞不懂你，我的確是要效忠你，但是不必當你的床伴才是。」史庫瓦羅有些口不對心的說。  
「你是我的東西，不是我的床伴，我說過我看上的人只有你，這一輩子你是我的人，而我也不會變心的。」XANXUS說出自己的宣言。  
「老子憑什麼相信你？」史庫瓦羅真的想要確定XANXUS的心意。  
「憑我送你花，我可從沒有送人東西。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅這個驚人的消息。  
聽見這個消息史庫瓦羅有些錯愕，待在XANXUS身邊也有些時候了，他的確是沒有見過XANXUS送東西給其他人，偶爾會送自己一些小東西，那些東西都是自己很喜歡的東西，XANXUS不知道從哪裡得知道這些事情的，史庫瓦羅總是很懷疑這些事情，畢竟這些事情他從來沒有告訴任何人，而他的父母親也過世了，根本不會有人知道這些事情才對，可是XANXUS還是查出來了，史庫瓦羅很懷疑這些事情。  
XANXUS有稍微觀察過史庫瓦羅的習慣，所以很清楚史庫瓦羅喜歡什麼樣的東西，就是因為知道才會送一些東西給史庫瓦羅，XANXUS也很清楚史庫瓦羅不解他是怎麼得知這些事情的，XANXUS多少也有請人調查一下史庫瓦羅，所以史庫瓦羅大部分的事情他都知道，這麼做的原因就是想要多了解史庫瓦羅這個人，想要了解自己心愛的人是什麼樣的人，現在他很清楚自己心愛的人是個對感情遲鈍可愛的人，他對史庫瓦羅已經放不開了，史庫瓦羅定要留在XANXUS的身邊。END


	19. 孩子(XS)

主角女體化，不適誤入，請按上一頁離開  
史庫瓦羅是XANXUS 最重要的人，在某天九代首領突然提起想要抱孫子的念頭的時候，所有九代守護者看見XANXUS是皺眉頭的樣子，七歲的綱吉反而不解他們到底在說什麼，只是看見自己的哥哥是那樣不知所措的樣子，剛剛爺爺是說什麼樣的話可以讓自己的哥哥這樣皺眉頭，XANXUS煩惱自己父親突然說出的這句話，史庫瓦羅是男生，是絕對不可能生下孩子的人。  
「首領，你怎麼會突然想要抱孫子？」偉夫突然問起這句話。  
「Daniela說她很想要孫子。」九代首領說出這句話。  
「你幹嘛理會姊姊無聊的話語，她每次都這樣。」伊夫對於這話不屑一顧。  
「她說綱吉和庫洛姆很可愛，就很想要一位可愛的孫子。」九代首領無奈的說。  
「你跟她說，如果她想要再死一遍我很樂意的。」伊夫覺得八代太強人所難了。  
「她說夏馬爾可以解決此事。」九代告訴伊夫。  
「叫她自己去和夏馬爾說。」伊夫有些火大。  
「她已經去說了。」九代說出這個消息。  
「那女人……」伊夫氣到面色鐵青。  
八代高興的去找夏馬爾，拜託夏馬爾開發出可以讓史庫瓦羅變成女性的藥物，夏馬爾馬上就答應下來，這個藥物很好處理，直接把伊夫的藥物稍微改寫一下就可以，夏馬爾很高興可以做出這樣的藥物，史庫瓦羅的樣子讓他很想要把史庫瓦羅變成女性，八代當然很高興可以讓自己的兒媳婦成為女性，八代可是很期待的，XANXUS知道這件事情後真的很無奈，可是也照著自己父母親的意願讓史庫瓦羅懷孕。  
「靠～老子為什麼變成女性？」史庫瓦羅的音量吵醒所有的瓦利亞的成員。  
魯斯里亞聽見這個消息後馬上拿出他所有珍藏的女性衣服給史庫瓦羅，XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅後真的說不出話來，心裡暗暗讚賞母親做的好，史庫瓦羅長髮的樣子真的很適合成為女性，魯斯里亞可是高興很久，事後夏馬爾告訴XANXUS藥效要到史庫瓦羅生下孩子才會解除，聽見這句話XANXUS不知道要該哭還是該笑。  
「喂！垃圾！夏馬爾說藥效要到你生出孩子才可以解除。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「老子先去宰了他。」史庫瓦羅火大到不行。  
「史庫瓦羅，我要抱抱。」綱吉看見這種情形馬上要求。  
史庫瓦羅只好抱起綱吉，想要去找人算帳的心情只好告一段落，其他人看見這種情形馬上鬆了一口氣，他們當然知道史庫瓦羅一定會反對的，誰希望是好好的男性變成女性，當然不會很想要這樣，史庫瓦羅只好乖乖的罷手，她發誓變回來後絕對會去找夏馬爾算帳的，那時候夏馬爾一定會死的很慘的，現在夏馬爾只能苟活。  
「我真搞不懂你媽為什麼突然想要抱孫子？」史庫瓦羅不高興的說。  
「我怎會知道，今天早上聚會的時候，那老頭突然說出來的。」XANXUS也很頭痛。  
「如果哥哥有孩子的話，那小綱是不是就有弟弟妹妹了？」七歲的綱吉問出這句話。  
「小綱很想要有弟弟妹妹？」史庫瓦羅試探性的問。  
「嗯嗯！小綱很想要，雖然已經有小凪和小建，可是我還是很想要有弟弟妹妹。」綱吉開心的說。  
「小綱很快就會有弟弟妹妹的，不用擔心。」XANXUS不忍心讓自己的妹妹失望。  
「可是霧守叔叔說史庫瓦羅要先調養體質一年。」綱吉告訴他們。  
「這我知道，等小綱九歲的時候弟弟妹妹一定會出生的。」XANXUS保證。  
「嗯嗯！」綱吉開心的笑容感染其他兩人。  
XANXUS和史庫瓦羅回到房間去，史庫瓦羅看著窗外的月光，XANXUS去洗澡去，史庫瓦羅當然知道大人為什麼要想要抱孫子，因此他有種希望XANXUS可以到外面去找女人，但是現在卻不需要這樣做，八代想要抱孫子的關係，讓史庫瓦羅變成女性，可是卻要因此調整一下身體的體質，變成女性的史庫瓦羅也需要很好的心理建設，史庫瓦羅清楚如果可以孕育兩人的生命是那樣美好的一件事情。  
「在看什麼？」XANXUS從後面抱住史庫瓦羅溫柔的在他的耳邊問。  
「沒什麼，我只是在想，如果我們有骨肉也是一件很好的事情。」史庫瓦羅靠在XANXUS懷裡。  
「當然，不過我還是希望你可以永遠陪在我身邊。」XANXUS知道生產是一件很危險的事情。  
「一定會永遠陪伴在你身邊的，不要去擔心了。」史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS的擔心。  
XANXUS很清楚懷裡人兒的心思，照顧綱吉和貝爾讓史庫瓦羅總是想要自己的孩子，史庫瓦羅已經是瓦利亞的模範母親，總是打理瓦利亞上上下下的事情，XANXUS總是會很故意的把公文都丟給史庫瓦羅，當然其他人多少也會這樣做，列威卻是不可能，他很崇拜XANXUS，貝爾很黏史庫瓦羅的，因此貝爾幾乎都是史庫瓦羅帶大的，史庫瓦羅就像是貝爾的母親一樣，貝爾無理取鬧的脾氣只有史庫瓦羅才可以受得了。  
一年內史庫瓦羅專心的調養自己的身子，任務也都放棄去做，就算想要出任務XANXUS也不可能讓史庫瓦羅去，因此史庫瓦羅乖乖的在彭哥列大宅中照顧綱吉，伊夫很努力的去調配史庫瓦羅的藥膳，就是希望史庫瓦羅可以平平安安的生下孩子，好了卻八代的心願，伊夫對於這件事情不屑一顧，就是不希望家人因為一件小事情而搞的一個大家族天崩地裂的，可惜八代就是這種人，總是惟恐天下不亂。  
『姊姊也真是的，一定要這樣折磨人嗎？』伊夫心想。  
『有家是什麼樣的感覺，好像從很久以前就體會到，姊姊或許是想要讓XANXUS和史庫瓦羅體會吧！』伊夫猜測八代心中想的事情。  
調整過體質後，史庫瓦羅隨時都要準備受孕，XANXUS絕對不會放過任何的機會和史庫瓦羅做愛，史庫瓦羅覺得變成女性也沒有多好到哪裡去，因為XANXUS還是很喜歡抓他去滾床單，激烈的性愛過後他的身體也負擔不了，史庫瓦羅很頭痛這件事情，XANXUS過度想要小孩了，要不就是XANXUS一點也不想要放棄和自己做愛的機會，XANXUS對於史庫瓦羅這個床伴可是非常的滿意，當然要好好的享受才可以。  
八歲的綱吉總是看著史庫瓦羅的肚皮，就是希望趕快能有弟弟妹妹的存在，史庫瓦羅也很清楚綱吉想要弟弟妹妹的願望，可是肚子就是沒消沒息的，所以無法跟綱吉說是怎麼一回事，只能說不快點懷孕的話，他是無法恢復男人的身體，史庫瓦羅一點也不想要當女性，對他來說當女性的時候，體力都大福下降，出任務也不方便，這樣子的情況真的一點都不好，史庫瓦羅著急到不行。  
「真希望能趕快有消息，好想要恢復成男性。」史庫瓦羅自言自語的說。  
「不要去想太多了，很快就會恢復的，就算沒有孩子也沒關係。」XANXUS體諒的說。  
「我知道，小綱很渴望我能生個弟弟妹妹給她。」史庫瓦羅對XANXUS說。  
「大家多少有些期望，我還是想念那狂妄對我的你。」XANXUS有些懷念的說。  
幾天過後，史庫瓦羅出現有些貧血的現象，當然有嘔吐的現象和想要吃酸的東西，看見這樣的現象大家猜史庫瓦羅已經有喜了，XANXUS馬上把史庫瓦羅帶去檢查身體，果然不出所料是懷孕了，而且是雙胞胎的現象，聽見這個消息大家都很高興，當然也希望這胎是龍鳳胎，一男一女剛剛好，XANXUS對於這個消息也很開心，至少已經有孩子了，綱吉也很高興有弟弟妹妹了，等待以久的消息有結果了，大家當然高興，八代和九代更是高興不已，因為可以抱孫子。  
史庫瓦羅摸摸自己的肚皮，他實在很難相信這件事情，他能夠和XANXUS有共同的孩子，這是他們交往的時候從沒有想到的事情，有孩子的生活將會帶給他們什麼樣的生活，這是他們值得深思的地方，出生黑手黨的小孩到底應不應該接觸黑手黨是很難決定的事情，孩子將是他們最期待的寶貝，他們的心肝寶貝就要出生了，九代很高興自己可以抱孫子，八代更是高興自己可以正式當奶奶了。  
「XANXUS，我想我們應該要開始想孩子以後的事情。」史庫瓦羅告訴XANXUS。  
「是啊！」XANXUS了解到自己當上父親後的事情要怎樣做。  
XANXUS在還沒有被收養到彭哥列的時候是在貧民區長大的，被收養之後是在彭哥列受教育，大家都傾囊教授他一切的知識，最尊敬的老師就是伊夫，史庫瓦羅則是不同，到學齡年齡的時候就進入黑手黨學院念書，成績也沒有什麼不好的情況，當然他們兩人作為父母親的心願是不太想要讓自己的孩子接觸到黑手黨，除非這兩個孩子有一定的實力，否則他們寧願自己的孩子可以過平常人的生活。  
「如果他們真的有實力的話，再讓他們接觸到黑手黨的事物，沒有的話就讓他們過平常人的生活。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「嗯……」史庫瓦羅沒有拒絕。  
「我還是喜歡享受戰鬥的你，那狂妄的你是我最喜歡的你。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「你也是，君臨天下的你、狂妄的你才是你，那也是我喜歡的你。」史庫瓦羅對XANXUS說。  
XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都是很狂妄的人，兩人幾乎是拋棄自己情感的人，最後剩下的感情只保留給對方一人，其他人都是冷漠對待，偶爾可以得到很好對待的人大概就是身邊比較親密的人，其他人就很難得到正常的對待，應該說XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都不是那種會理會人的人，他們是殺手，不會有多餘的感情去面對人，那幾乎是不可能會發生的事情，那樣子對他們來說才是最正常的本性，可是一扯上對方他們就會失控，會完全的失控狀態，只因為他們不能失去對方。  
XANXUS和史庫瓦羅是那種遇上對方的事情一定會失控的人，他們是對方的弱點，所以他們都盡量不要成為對方的弱點，就是不希望給對方造成困擾，史庫瓦羅勤練自己的劍術就是不希望自己成為XANXUS的弱點，要成為XANXUS得意的幫手才可以，XANXUS也很清楚這件事情，他也一定會保護史庫瓦羅的，他始終相信史庫瓦羅會永遠在他的身邊的，史庫瓦羅已經是XANXUS不可或缺的良藥，也成為XANXUS依賴的人，在這樣的情形下，史庫瓦羅是不可少的。  
XANXUS很清楚史庫瓦羅的一切，史庫瓦羅可是XANXUS最愛的人，有什麼事情他會不清楚的，根本沒有這種事情，史庫瓦羅自從跟了他之後，總是會在他的面前拿下驕傲的面具，XANXUS可以從中觀察出一些現象來，因此容易知道史庫瓦羅的祕密，XANXUS對於心愛的人偶爾會做出溫柔的舉動，因此對待史庫瓦羅跟對待其他人是不一樣的，可以說是非常的好，這是所有人都羨慕的，尤其是列威。  
十個月過後，他們的孩子出生了，綱吉看見這種情形非常的高興，她總算擁有弟弟妹妹，雙胞胎的出生讓許多人高興很久，八代和九代高興不已他們總算有孫子和孫女可以抱了，XANXUS很高興自己當上父親，史庫瓦羅也高興自己成為母親，有家人的喜悅他們完全的體會到了，XANXUS也樂的高興替自己的寶貝孩子們取名，史庫瓦羅也恢復成男性的身體，總算可以好好的出任務去跟敵人廝殺享受快感，不需要維持女性的身軀讓他難過到不行。  
「XANXUS，孩子們要取的名字你已經想好了嗎？」史庫瓦羅問XANXUS。  
「已經想好了。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「名字？」史庫瓦羅有些好奇。  
「男孩叫安德烈，女孩叫安妮。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「名字不錯。」史庫瓦羅微笑的看著孩子們。End


	20. 槍與劍(XS)XANXUS生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)  
花語：飽食  
花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時也白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。  
花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。  
XANXUS是用槍的高手，史庫瓦羅是用劍的高手，這樣的兩人在生活中有什麼不一樣的呢？這是大家都想要知道的事情，畢竟他們倆人是彭哥列的情侶，也是高層上部的人，兩人都是個性強硬的人，這樣強硬的兩人在一起讓大家有些訝異，瓦利亞的人幾乎都是那種瘋狂到不行的人，而且史庫瓦羅非常的崇拜XANAUS，將近瘋狂的崇拜，這也是大家都知道的事實。  
XANXUS平常晚上的時間就是灌醉史庫瓦羅和他做愛，就是清楚XANXUS的習性，史庫瓦羅從沒有任何的反抗動作，任由XANXUS這樣對他，XANXUS在某些方面也很疼愛史庫瓦羅，多少會有些偏心的舉動，他們在一起這麼多年了，怎麼會不了解對方的一切，就是因為了解對方才會這樣做，史庫瓦羅完全是為XANXUS而活的，史庫瓦羅是屬於XANXUS一個人的。  
兩人從不是為了對方而活，可是給大家的感覺就像是需要對方一樣，XANXUS的弱點就是史庫瓦羅，可是史庫瓦羅也是很強的，強到大家都感到害怕，繼承劍帝的名號可不是說假的，就是因為這樣很多人不敢去動史庫瓦羅，誰想要被史庫瓦羅給砍了，沒有人膽子夠大敢去跟史庫瓦羅挑戰，史庫瓦羅光是在氣勢上就可以贏人家很多，狂妄就是史庫瓦羅的代名詞，瘋狂和狂妄就是他們兩人的代名詞。  
狂妄和瘋狂是瓦利亞出身的人都有的特質，這種狂妄的特長瓦利亞的高層人士都是這種人，沒有這種特長的人想要加入瓦利亞只能在底層工作，很難讓高層相信，要完全取悅於高層的人，就要膽大到敢和瓦利亞的首領打架，挑戰瓦利亞的歷代首領，打敗他們成為瓦利亞的首領，或者是首領親自挑選人選。  
XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都是很狂妄的人，兩人幾乎是拋棄自己情感的人，最後剩下的感情只保留給對方一人，其他人都是冷漠對待，偶爾可以得到很好對待的人大概就是身邊比較親密的人，其他人就很難得到正常的對待，應該說XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都不是那種會理會人的人，他們是殺手，不會有多餘的感情去面對人，那幾乎是不可能會發生的事情。  
XANXUS很清楚史庫瓦羅的一切，史庫瓦羅可是XANXUS最愛的人，有什麼事情他會不清楚的，根本沒有這種事情，史庫瓦羅自從跟了他之後，總是會在他的面前拿下驕傲的面具，XANXUS可以從中觀察出一些現象來，因此容易知道史庫瓦羅的祕密，XANXUS對於心愛的人偶爾會做出溫柔的舉動，因此對待史庫瓦羅跟對待其他人是不一樣的，可以說是非常的好，能夠受到XANXUS這樣對待的人全世界只有兩個人，一位是XANXUS的妻子史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅，另外一位是XANXUS的妹妹澤田綱吉。  
做為劍士的驕傲史庫瓦羅是有的，而那驕傲的一切就是史庫瓦羅的全部，渴望更強大的力量，渴望自己可以變得更強，史庫瓦羅就是這樣的人，崇拜XANXUS的怒氣，那樣強大的力量讓他願意去臣服在XANXUS的腳下，永遠只有服從XANXUS的命令，即使是彭哥列的首領都不太能命令他，唯一例外的人就是澤田綱吉，除了她可以命令史庫瓦羅外就只有XANXUS可以命令史庫瓦羅了，XANXUS強大的一切讓史庫瓦羅心甘情願的臣服，綱吉是因為是XANXUS的妹妹，XANXUS不容許史庫瓦羅反抗她，因此史庫瓦羅才願意聽從綱吉的命令。  
XANXUS習慣性是用槍，即使他學會很多武器的用法也是一樣，憤怒的火焰加上七代的槍簡直就是天下無敵，但是在怎麼強都沒有辦法強過伊夫，這點XANXUS也非常的清楚，他不是不知道自己的家庭教師有什麼樣的能耐，而且伊夫親手帶大的小孩不會弱到哪裡去，XANXUS的資質也比一般人好的太多了，可是XANXUS偏偏是那種擁有暴戾之氣的男人，只要是自己看上的東西就絕對不會放手的，所以史庫瓦羅是不可能輕易就逃開XANXUS的。  
「史庫瓦羅，BOSS要你去倒酒。」魯斯里亞告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「老子為什麼要幫他倒酒，這些公文誰要處理？」史庫瓦羅不滿的大罵。  
「BOSS說交給列威處理就可以了，你負責專心的陪他就好。」魯斯里亞好心的告訴史庫瓦羅。  
「那傢伙肯定沒有好事情。」史庫瓦羅心中的警鈴大響。  
雖然心中的警鈴大響，但是史庫瓦羅還是不願意去面對違抗XANXUS命令的下場，明知道等下去一定不是被拖到床上去滾床單就是被暴力相對待，史庫瓦羅還是任命的去幫XANXUS倒酒，在一起那麼多年了，史庫瓦羅難道不會了解自己的枕邊人嗎？就是因為了解才不想要去反抗他，畢竟他愛的人還是XANXUS，沒有人可以勝過XANXUS在史庫瓦羅心中的地位。  
「老子沒事幹嘛要幫你倒酒。」史庫瓦羅不高興的把酒拿到XANXUS面前。  
「叫你倒你就倒，別給我囉嗦！」XANXUS很不高興的說。  
史庫瓦羅大概猜到XANXUS是因為心情不佳的關係想要喝酒，看樣子不知道什麼事情讓XANXUS這麼的不高興，史庫瓦羅也不想要去多問，現在XANXUS氣在頭上問了也沒用，等他氣消再問也不遲，XANXUS也知道史庫瓦羅不會在他氣頭上的時候問事情，史庫瓦羅什麼也沒做的只是在旁邊陪伴XANXUS，任由XANXUS把酒給喝光，什麼都沒做只是光陪伴XANXUS而已。  
「史佩爾畢，你給我過來。」XANXUS大吼。  
「真是的，就跟你說過不要喝太多，現在醉了吧！」史庫瓦羅開始料理XANXUS。  
只要聽見XANXUS的大吼聲史庫瓦羅大概就知道XANXUS已經醉了，那時候史庫瓦羅就會開始認命的打理XANXUS的一切，還必須要防範XANXUS在迷濛意識中的鹹豬手才可以，史庫瓦羅已經不清楚自己到底是XANXUS的什麼人，妻子、愛人、傭人、床伴還是什麼都不是，史庫瓦羅一直都沒有問出口來，很多事情只是認命的去做，也從不把自己的心思告訴XANXUS。  
「XANXUS，老子到底是你的什麼人？」史庫瓦羅一不小心脫口而出這句話。  
XANXUS完全睡死沒有反應，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形也就回到自己的房間去，但是他沒有想到那句話其實有被XANXUS聽見，XANXUS不過是在裝睡，不想要引起史庫瓦羅的恐慌，XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅是很沒有安全感的人，但是他又不想要太明顯的嚇到史庫瓦羅，看樣子最近的事情讓史庫瓦羅非常的不安，那個他想要抱在懷裡的人竟然會如此的不安，看樣子真的需要好好的反省一下自己，對於XANXUS來說史庫瓦羅是他的妻子和愛人，其他的就什麼都不是，他至始至終只愛史庫瓦羅一個人，其他人他都看不上眼，只是沒想到自己的動作會帶給史庫瓦羅這麼大的不安，XANXUS可不希望史庫瓦羅離開自己。  
『那傢伙又想太多了，之前跟他認識的時候也是這樣。』XANXUS不意外史庫瓦羅會想這麼多。  
「媽媽，你怎麼了？」安妮抱著自己心愛的娃娃看著自己的母親。  
「媽媽沒有怎樣，怎麼還不睡呢？哥哥呢？」史庫瓦羅把女兒抱在懷裡。  
「爸爸惹你生氣了嗎？哥哥已經睡了，在姑姑那裡。」安妮還是很好奇為什麼母親心情不好。  
「爸爸沒有惹我生氣，哥哥在姑姑那啊！那姑丈有說什麼嗎？」史庫瓦羅記得骸不會輕易就讓小孩子睡他們的房間。  
「姑丈出任務去了，所以哥哥說他要保護姑姑。」安妮對自己的母親撒嬌。  
「這樣啊！那快點睡覺吧！媽媽今天陪妳。」史庫瓦羅知道女兒極盡所能的在對自己撒嬌。  
「嗯！我最喜歡媽媽了。」安妮笑的很開心。  
「乖孩子。」史庫瓦羅喜歡貼心的女兒。  
史庫瓦羅抱著自己的寶貝女兒一起睡覺，安妮開心的樣子讓史庫瓦羅放心許多，這兩個小傢伙從出生起就是綱吉負責帶大的，最疼愛他們兩人的就是綱吉，同時他們也最黏綱吉，只要綱吉在哪裡他們就會跟到哪裡，XANXUS看見這兩個小傢伙這樣也無可奈何，寵愛孩子的地步XANXUS這個做父親的也少不了，兩個孩子可愛的樣子讓XANXUS非常的疼愛他們，史庫瓦羅也發揮母愛來疼愛他們寶貝，只是最近史庫瓦羅和XANXUS的關係有些僵硬，很多人都察覺出來可是他們卻不多問這件事。  
怎麼樣也睡不著的史庫瓦羅幫女兒蓋好棉被後就出去走走，他想要透透氣順便理清一下自己的情緒，他不是不知道自己最近和XANXUS的關係有些僵硬，剛剛脫口而出的話讓史庫瓦羅有些擔心是否讓XANXUS聽見，已經在一起那麼多年了甚至也有了孩子，可是史庫瓦羅還是放心不下來，明明知道自己能夠和他在一起是很快樂的事情，但是那種搖擺不定的心讓史庫瓦羅不知道要說什麼，即使身為劍士還是有害怕的東西，感情就是最脆弱的東西，誰都敵不過感情上的困擾，再怎樣堅強的人都是一樣的，會被感情所傷害。  
『我在想什麼，都已經結婚生子了，我還是無法相信他嗎？』史庫瓦羅站在陽台上看風景。  
『明明那樣努力把感情給隱藏，就是不想要受到傷害，結果沒想到到頭來還是一樣。』史庫瓦羅看著自己手上的戒指。  
「垃圾，你要站在這裡站到幾時？夜晚的風很涼，容易著涼的知不知道？」XANXUS不太高興自己的妻子站在陽台上吹風。  
「你管老子那麼多做什麼！老子又不是你的誰！」史庫瓦羅有種想要哭的衝動。  
「傻瓜，你是我的妻子，為什麼你到現在還是不懂呢？」XANXUS幫史庫瓦羅披上外套然後把史庫瓦羅抱在懷中。  
「我真不知道我為什麼要愛上你這傢伙？」史庫瓦羅放下自己驕傲的面具。  
「傻瓜，你不愛我要愛誰，跳馬嗎？小心約克叔叔宰了你。」XANXUS摸著史庫瓦羅的長髮安慰史庫瓦羅。  
「老子我幹嘛要愛跳馬那傢伙，我還不想被未來的雲守給殺了。」史庫瓦羅悶悶的說。  
「你只能愛我一人，你是我的，誰都不可以搶。」XANXUS的佔有慾可是很重的。  
「老子有說我要愛誰嗎？除了你以外沒有人了。」史庫瓦羅告訴XANXUS。  
XANXUS聽見這句話就知道史庫瓦羅的心結已經解開了，史庫瓦羅因為睡不著到陽台的事情是聽自己女兒安妮說的，安妮在史庫瓦羅離開後就跟在史庫瓦羅的後面，煩心的史庫瓦羅並沒有聽見自己女兒的腳步聲，安妮很擔心史庫瓦羅的狀況，所以才去通知自己的父親XANXUS，要XANXUS來看史庫瓦羅到底是怎樣了，最近史庫瓦羅的心情真的不是很好，疲憊的樣子讓兩個小孩子很擔心，他們希望自己的母親可以早些有笑容，不要老是為了許多事情在煩惱，唯一能夠解開始庫瓦羅心結的人就只有XANXUS了，所以安妮才會去找自己的父親，要他去好好安慰自己的母親，避免母親想不開去做一些危險的事情。  
安妮看見父母親和好後就回房間去，XANXUS聽見女兒的腳步聲已經回到房間去後就放心許多，看樣子讓自己的兒女擔心他們的感情的事情真是太不應該了，槍和劍是要永遠在一起的，只要一分開他們就會顯得不自在，他們的眼裡只有對方的存在，不可能容的下任何一個人，他們一直以來都是過這樣的生活，從今以後也會繼續過這樣的生活，XANXUS會努力不要讓自己心愛的妻子感到不安，史庫瓦羅也不會去煩惱自己到底是XANXUS的什麼人，他們一家四口一定可以過的很快樂，不能分開的兩人會永遠的在一起，戒指是他們的承諾， XANXUS一定會守護對史庫瓦羅的承諾。(End)


	21. 鷺鷥草(骸綱)綱吉生日賀文

鷺鷥草的花語是「連夢中也思念著你」  
10月14日白菊(Chrysanthemum)  
花語：真實  
花占卜：您是個清雅脫俗、外表高貴的人，但您有時也會不拘小節，尤其是在相熟朋友或者是面對工作壓力的時候，您會使性子甚或流露粗鄙的一面以宣洩您的情緒。在愛情上，您適宜尋求包容性大的人作為您的對象。  
花箴言：面對困難的時候，才會見到一個人的真面目。  
綱吉發現到她最近辦公桌上總是會有一束不知名的花，她不知道那束花是誰送的，也不知道那束花到底有什麼涵意，應該有一層很好的意義，只是現在綱吉並不知道，而且她也不知道是誰送的，有可能是她心愛的男子送的，她心愛的人一定會隱藏的很好不讓她知道的，其他人也不太知道這件事，沒有人知道骸到底什麼時候進入到辦公室送那些花的。  
「原來這些花是鷺鷥草啊！不知道花語是什麼？」綱吉看見後微笑。  
「小綱，奈奈和家光要找妳，說要來個小型家族聚會。」伊夫打開首領辦公室的門。  
「爺爺奶奶和外公外婆他們都要來嗎？」綱吉期待的說。  
「他們都來了，正在等妳。」伊夫微笑的說。  
「好，我馬上過去。」綱吉非常開心可以看見自己的祖父母和外祖父母。  
伊夫看著綱吉高興的去找家光和奈奈，準備把門關上的時候伊夫看見桌上的花，看樣子那束花是骸送的鷺鷥草，伊夫知道骸一定知道花語，鷺鷥草的花語非常的美麗，鷺鷥草的花語是「連夢中也思念著你」，骸不知道從哪裡知道這個花語，伊夫微笑的看了一下就關上門，自己收養的孩子伊夫怎麼會不了解呢？從小到大就一直喜歡那女孩，除了她之外就沒人可讓他動心。  
『不知道小綱最近怎樣了？』在遠方出任務的骸心想。  
『還真擔心小綱，鷺鷥草是代表我的心意，不知道小綱是否了解到？』骸很想知道自己心愛的女子是不是知道他的心意。  
「霧守骸大人，敵人已經清除的差不多了。」一名手下跟骸報告。  
「好，把剩下的餘黨都清除後就回彭哥列。」骸下達命令。  
骸這次到義大利的東南方去解決一個家族，那個家族對彭哥列不禮貌，那個首領一直騷擾綱吉，而且一直侵犯到彭哥列的地盤，每次都派蘇菲和雲雀去處理，後來又故意侵犯到霧守的地盤，同時也看上庫洛姆，伊夫知道後氣到不行，直接要骸去清理那個家族，派出專屬於首領保鏢的六道骸就表示那個家族太過侵犯到彭哥列，義大利最強大的家族，連審判者也惹火的下場就是這樣，會死的很慘的。  
「全部都處理好了。」千種告訴骸。  
「處理好就走吧！我想回去見我的寶貝妻子。」骸已經叫手下開車過來。  
「總算處理掉了，看還有誰敢煩庫洛姆。」犬對這件事情很在意。  
伊夫派出他們三個還有一些手下來處理這個家族，犬知道庫洛姆被騷擾的事情非常的生氣，庫洛姆可是他的未婚妻，犬知道這件事當然會火大，千種只是來義務幫忙的，他的未婚妻三浦春好好的在彭哥列，專職彭哥列上層的工作人員，沒有被派出任務，有很多人都不是那種專門出任務的人，那些人是負責管理文件部的人，雖然會用槍，但是並不是專門出任務的人，那些人都是出生在平凡小家庭的人。  
「小綱，最近過的好嗎？」由美子問自己最愛的孫女。  
「我過的很好，外婆。」綱吉告訴由美子。  
「骸去哪了？」蘇芳問自己的孫女。  
「我派骸出任務了，霧守叔叔說那個家族一定要骸去。」綱吉回答蘇芳的問題。  
「伊夫說的那個家族是不是一直騷擾妳和小凪？」家綱有些擔心的問。  
「是啊！爺爺怎麼知道？」綱吉好奇的問。  
「因為伊夫氣到差點要衝出去殺人了。」昭子告訴綱吉。  
「果然是霧守叔叔的作風。」綱吉笑笑的說。  
他們開開心心的聊天，女僕端茶水和點心給他們，看見他們開心的樣子也都會心一笑，伊夫現在暫時代理首領的職位，讓綱吉可以開開心心的和家人聊天，出任務的人也差不多要回來了，庫洛姆到首領辦公室看見自己的母親很高興，庫洛姆最喜歡伊夫，所以看見伊夫在首領辦公室才會這樣高興。  
「媽，我把文件拿來了。」庫洛姆告訴伊夫。  
「把文件放到那就好了，有事的話去找妳爸。」伊夫告訴庫洛姆。  
「我沒有事，只是過來送文件而已。」庫洛姆微笑的說。  
骸他們一行人回到彭哥列後就全部回到房間換洗，他們身上有濃厚的血腥味，他們的未婚妻不會准許他們去碰她們的，因為她們很排斥血腥味，骸是真的想自己的未婚妻也是他寶貝、最愛的天使，骸在想綱吉不知道是不是了解自己最近送的花的花語，當初看見那種花的花語的時候就想到自己心愛的天使，從第一次見面的時候就愛上的天使，他這一生唯一愛的女人，救贖他們的天使。  
「我回來了，報告在這！」骸把報告交給伊夫。  
「要找小綱的話，她在別屋和家人在一起。」伊夫告訴骸。  
「我知道了，我這就過去。」骸點頭。  
骸馬上往別屋的方向過去，現在的他很想要見到他的天使，打開別屋的門，所有人都往門的方向一看，看見氣喘吁吁的骸，綱吉看見骸馬上跑過去抱骸，她心愛的人回到自己的身邊，綱吉一定會去擁抱自己最心愛的人，親吻骸的六道之眼，這是綱吉每次都會做的動作，只是家光很討厭下一個動作，骸會親吻綱吉的嘴唇，家綱看見自己的兒子想要去揍孫女婿的時候馬上阻止，他可是很中意這個孫女婿的，因此才會對自己的兒子這樣做，扁他。  
「都跟你說了多少遍了，還是我看中的孫女婿。」家綱毫不留情的扁自己的兒子。  
「爸～饒命啦！」家光哀號。  
「老公，多少適可而止。」昭子告訴家綱。  
骸和綱吉小兩口完全沒有理會其他人在做什麼，這種情況常常發生，所以他們早就見怪不怪了，也不在意這種情況了，就是不在意這種情況所以骸才會一直擁抱綱吉，奈奈拍拍骸的肩膀，意思是告訴骸他辛苦了，奈奈其實早知道伊夫和自己的丈夫在做什麼事情，只是奈奈不想要去知道那些事情，只希望他們平安無事，奈奈最喜歡他們，所以不管怎樣奈奈都不希望他們出事，因此奈奈也不希望骸出事情是一樣的心情。  
「出任務還好嗎？」綱吉有些擔心的問。  
「沒什麼大問題，那些人不會再騷擾妳和小凪了。」骸告訴綱吉。  
「太好了，你沒受傷就好了。」綱吉開心的說。  
「我的天使，妳不需要太擔心我，我一定會沒事的，因為我一定會回到妳的身邊擁抱妳的。」骸告訴綱吉他的承諾。  
「太好了，骸回到我身邊了。」綱吉很高興。  
骸一定會遵守自己的承諾回到綱吉的身邊，他的天使他可是會在夢中都會見到自己最心愛的天使，他送的花就是有這個意思，不知道他的天使懂他的花語了嗎？就算不懂也沒關係，只要他的天使懂他的心意就可以了，已經愛了這麼多年了，天使的一切惡魔怎麼會不知道呢？他的天使就是這麼可愛，可愛到令他愛不釋手，這輩子他只愛他心愛的天使，找了六世終於找到他心愛的人，沒有人可以拆散他們的，骸所立下的誓言永遠不會變。  
「小綱，大家都回來了，可以準備晚餐了。」伊夫告訴綱吉。  
「好的，霧守叔叔。」綱吉微笑的說。  
「媽，今天輪到誰進廚房煮飯？」骸突然問出這句話。  
「是剛和小琳兄妹，蘇菲和小武、小建會幫忙。」伊夫告訴骸。  
「那阿姨呢？」骸有些不解。  
「應該也會幫忙吧！」伊夫想了想。  
「今天是日式料理啊！我好期待。」綱吉非常的開心。  
骸知道綱吉非常期待今天晚上的料理，骸不會去破壞綱吉的期待，這是骸對綱吉的體貼，骸永遠都會體貼綱吉的，愛了這麼多年了雙方都會體貼對方的，就是因為這樣深愛對方，所以他們才不會破壞對方的期待，大家都祝福他們的愛情可以修成正果，永遠的在一起，同時這也是他們的希望，攜手走來十多年了，只差交換戒指就完成人生中最重要的儀式，雖然他們就算不需要交換戒指他們也會永遠在一起，只是婚禮是人生中最重要的儀式，所以他們一定要舉行的儀式。  
「可以吃飯了，首領請到餐廳用餐。」一名手下告訴綱吉。  
「我知道了。」綱吉微笑。  
骸任由綱吉挽著自己的手去餐廳，綱吉的家人也跟他們一起去，兩人恩愛的樣子讓所有人好不羨慕，所有手下都喜歡他們恩愛的樣子，首領的幸福就是他們的幸福，彭哥列所有人員誓死想要保護的首領，是包容所有人的大空，體貼所有人的大空，美麗又溫柔的大空，是大家所保護的人，尤其是綱吉身邊的男人，擁有黑手黨死神之稱的六道骸。  
「我好想你喔！」綱吉親吻骸。  
「我也很想妳。」骸回應綱吉的吻。  
『剛剛給小綱喝酒是對的！』骸在心底想。  
綱吉迷濛的看著骸，骸動手脫去綱吉的衣物，親吻綱吉敏感的地方，綱吉被親吻到那些地方馬上呻吟，身體湧上來的情慾無處發洩，骸直接幫綱吉按摩小穴，花蜜流到骸的手上，骸非常滿意綱吉的生理表現，至少他現在進入綱吉的體內不需要擔心綱吉會痛，骸怎麼樣都不會讓他的天使受到傷害，連發生關係也是一樣，骸只會讓他的天使感到舒服，不會讓他的天使受傷，骸可是很愛綱吉的。  
「骸，我想要。」綱吉用甜甜的聲音告訴骸。  
「好，我知道了，我的天使。」骸慢慢的把自己的東西放進綱吉的身體裡。  
「骸，好舒服喔！」綱吉非常的滿足。  
「還要嗎？」骸輕輕的在綱吉耳邊吹氣。  
「還要，很舒服。」綱吉故意動自己的腰部。  
「好。」骸努力滿足綱吉的慾望。  
骸喜歡這樣誠實的綱吉，雖然偶爾自己會做出一些騷擾的動作來騷擾綱吉，但是骸不會太過分的去騷擾綱吉，就是因為知道綱吉會生氣，在自己身下呻吟綱吉是多麼誠實，不過他們至今發生關係到現在都還沒有孩子，綱吉和骸都不急著這件事情，大人們也不會很急要他們趕快生孩子，只要是他們想要過的生活他們自然就會去達成，只是未來會擁有一位不是自己親生的小孩，那個小孩讓他們視如己出的疼愛。  
「小綱，知道我為什麼要送你鷺鷥草嗎？」骸親吻綱吉。  
「我不知道，鷺鷥草有很美的花語嗎？」綱吉有些好奇的問。  
「有，連夢中也思念著你。」骸告訴綱吉。  
「好美的花語喔！骸是不是總是會在夢中思念我？」綱吉好奇的問，其實她早已知道答案了。  
「妳說呢？我親愛的天使。」骸刻意不回答綱吉。  
「我親愛的惡魔，這是必然的道理。」綱吉微笑的告訴骸。  
骸親吻綱吉，這的確是必然的道理，連夢中都有自己愛的天使的身影，這足以說明他們愛對方是愛到心坎裡去，他們的愛永久都不會變，不管將來會發生什麼事情都一樣，對他們來說最愛的人還是對方，可以和對方度過往後的人生就是他們最快樂的事情，從不會因為任何事情就破壞他們的一切，如果命運註定要他們當黑手黨的人，那他們不會有任何的怨言，只要對方在身邊的話，任何事情都可以迎刃而解的。  
等到結婚儀式舉行的那天，骸會親手套上屬於自己承諾的戒指，一輩子把綱吉給套上，把綱吉一輩子綁在自己的身邊，骸只要綱吉過的快樂就可以，一個戒指就等於一個承諾，承諾對方自己會永遠在對方的身邊，骸要綱吉做最幸福的新娘，讓全世界的人都羨慕她，讓所有人都羨慕他們這對恩愛的小兩口，同時骸也要讓綱吉知道她是全世界最幸福的人，只有她才可以擁有最完美的六道骸，身與心都只屬於澤田綱吉的六道骸。(終わり)


	22. 那年的你…(自創)

走向：惡搞&微甜（請讓八代出來耍人吧ＸＤ）

故事大綱：第九代雷、晴守當年（？！）的戀愛秘辛 

偉夫是從小在彭哥列長大的孩子，自從父母親被黑幫殺死後就開始流浪，後來就被彭哥列的體術老師給撿回彭哥列，之後就在彭哥列長大，是九代身邊的保護者，保護九代首領的安全，是眾所皆知的體術天才偉夫，九代很信任的手下之一，要找晴之守護者的時候馬上就想到偉夫，請偉夫擔任自己的晴之守護者，偉夫也馬上就答應下來，不過內心多少有些抗拒，是九代好不容易說服偉夫的。

賽維爾本來是別的家族的人，可是自己家族的人並不信任他，賽維爾一直沒有辦法發揮自己的實力，只好努力的隱藏自己的實力，直到九代找上賽維爾的時候他覺得不可思議，不過也很高興自己可以加入彭哥列這個大家族裡，彭哥列家族充滿許多高手，霧守和雲守根本強的不像話，雨守是一位很精明的女孩，劍術也很強，嵐守的暗器更不用說，但是賽維爾看不出來偉夫有多強，偉夫從來不在賽維爾的面前使出自己的招式，所以賽維爾不知道偉夫很強。

「伊夫，偉夫到底有多強，強到可以讓九代首領信任他。」賽維爾問伊夫。

「偉夫很強啊！他的體術很強，是體術天才。」伊夫倒了一杯咖啡給賽維爾。

「可是我從來都沒有看過。」賽維爾像個小孩子一樣鬧脾氣。

「那是因為你還沒有跟偉夫一起出過任務才會這麼說。」伊夫喝了一口咖啡。

「也許是因為你們和偉夫一起長大的關係吧！」賽維爾不以為意的說。

「也許是這樣吧！」伊夫不管這件事。

賽維爾還是不能理解偉夫到底有多強多厲害，偉夫真的不在賽維爾的面前顯現自己的功夫，而且兩人到現在從沒有一起出任務，其他人都有一起出任務過就只有晴守偉夫沒有一起出任務過，而且偉夫大多習慣和伊夫與約克一起出任務，或是雨守小琳，其他的人就很少在一起出任務，而且偉夫真的不跟不熟的人一起或是出任務，偉夫的個性比較內向，不怎麼和不熟的人打交道，就是因為這樣賽維爾才不了解偉夫。

「伊夫，給我一杯咖啡。」偉夫沒力的說。

「好，你還好吧！」伊夫看見偉夫沒力的樣子有些不解。

「嗯！最近任務太多了，少爺他實在太過分了，每次派一堆任務給我，害我桌上的公文一堆。」偉夫抱怨。

「誰叫最近有人想坐大的關係，委屈你了。」伊夫無奈的說。

「隨便啦！下次我一定要跟少爺抗議。」偉夫把咖啡喝完。

「我會跟哥哥提醒一下的。」伊夫微笑的說。

「謝啦！我回去了。」偉夫離開廚房。

「回房休息一下會比較好喔！」伊夫建議。

偉夫揮揮手回房去休息，賽維爾看見他們互動有些吃醋，偉夫進來廚房都沒有和他打招呼，似乎沒有注意到他的存在，卻可以和伊夫談那麼久，賽維爾覺得心口悶悶的，好像有吃醋的感覺，就好像那種戀愛的感覺，賽維爾不知道自己要和誰商量才可以，他又很想要了解偉夫這個人的一切，怎麼樣都想要去了解偉夫的一切，伊夫看見賽維爾這個情形就猜到大概了，看樣子賽維爾是喜歡上偉夫了，偉夫可是很帥的，賽維爾比較像是小孩子，看起來有些孩子氣。

「伊夫，我要怎麼樣才可以了解偉夫這個人？」塞維爾問伊夫。

「你要自己去了解才可以，我不能跟你說什麼。」伊夫微笑。

偉夫在房間裡睡覺，睡的好好的時候突然覺得床邊有股重量，睜開眼鏡看見床邊的人時完全嚇到大叫，因為坐在他床邊的人是從小服侍的八代小姐，因為八代已經過世了，即使常常從大空戒出來串門子也不會到他的房間來，這次完全把他給嚇到了，偉夫的心臟快要停止了。

「啊～小姐，妳為什麼在我的房間裡？」偉夫大叫。

「哎呀！偉夫你幹嘛大叫啊？！」八代微笑的說。

「小姐，妳是怎麼進來的？」偉夫退到床角邊。

「當然是拿鑰匙進來的啊！」八代微笑。

「那妳進來我房間做什麼？」偉夫有些無奈的問。

「當然是找你敘舊啊！」八代把偉夫往前拉順勢把偉夫抱在懷裡。

「小姐，妳放手啦！」偉夫很不習慣。

「不要，偉夫果然還是像小時候一樣呢！」八代高興的說。

「啊～伊夫救命啊～」偉夫大叫。

「怎麼了？」伊夫聽見偉夫的叫聲打開偉夫房間的門。

「伊夫救我，叫小姐放開我。」偉夫很不習慣在八代的懷裡。

「姊姊，妳就放了偉夫吧！」伊夫無奈的說。

「好吧！偉夫還是一樣可愛。」八代很高興偉夫的反應。

「小姐，妳太恐怖了。」偉夫有感而發。

「伊夫，是不是最近有人喜歡上偉夫了？」腐女八代顯現出來。

「是雷守賽維爾。」伊夫回答八代的問題。

「哎呀！我要去看看他。」八代一臉興奮的說。

偉夫看見八代的笑容有些無奈，偉夫知道賽維爾是怎麼樣的人，只是個性內向的偉夫不喜歡和不熟的人打交道，因此請九代出任務時不要跟自己不認識的人出任務，所以沒有幾個人會跟晴守一起出任務，六個守護者中有兩個是一起長大的，雨守是因為之前山本剛在擔任八代雨守的時候認識的，算是比較熟識的人，嵐守和雷守剛加入彭哥列家族，偉夫對他們不是很熟悉，所以盡量不和他們打交道。

「唉～要是小姐繼續這樣下去的話，我可要倒大楣了。」偉夫嘆氣。

「你和我說也沒用，姊姊就是這樣。」伊夫也無奈。

「我看我這次完蛋了。」偉夫大叫。

「我只能祈禱你會沒事。」伊夫對此無法說什麼。

偉夫抱頭躲入棉被當中，他好想逃避這件事情，為什麼他從小到大都要當小姐的玩具，被收養在彭哥列等於寄人籬下，結果變成人家小姐的玩物，在彭哥列不管什麼時候偉夫都不覺得自己有個家，即使養父母對他多好也是一樣，他還是有這樣的感覺，那種無處是家的感覺。

「伊夫，你有沒有那種在這裡不是家的感覺？」偉夫問坐在床邊的伊夫。

「還好，剛被舅舅收養的時的確有這樣的感覺，你現在還有那種感覺？」伊夫擔心的問。

「是啊！還是有那種感覺。」偉夫告訴伊夫。

「說真的，如果是以前的話我一定會同意你說的話，但是現在我卻不知道要說什麼？」伊夫告訴偉夫。

「我知道你的意思，可是我很迷惑，不知所措。」偉夫不知道要怎麼說。

「睡吧！我晚餐時再叫醒你。」伊夫拍拍偉夫。

「好，我睡了。」偉夫馬上入睡。

『家嗎？成為孤兒的我們有家嗎？』伊夫心想。

伊夫看了一下偉夫後就離開偉夫的房間，伊夫怎麼會不知道偉夫的意思，他們是在一起長大的孩子，名義上偉夫是蘭緹兒的表哥，因為收養偉夫的體術老師正好是蘭緹兒母親的兄長，是七代瓦利亞的成員，因此偉夫也有在瓦利亞工作過，是伊夫的手下之一，同時也是好朋友、好兄弟，九代的守護者有三個都是瓦利亞出身的人，但是偉夫行事低調沒有多少人知道偉夫是瓦利亞出身的人。

賽維爾看著自己的好友霍爾，他很想問霍爾一件事情，他想要確定一下偉夫是不是瓦利亞出身的人，是不是很強之類的話，畢竟這些事情他都很想要知道，霍爾有和偉夫出過一次任務，所以應該勉強了解偉夫這個人才對，因為他到現在都還沒有和偉夫出過任務，對他一見鍾情後就很想要去了解偉夫這個人，了解這個低調到不行的體術天才，除了一些書面資料外就很難以了解偉夫這個人到底是什麼樣的人。

「喂！霍爾，我問你喔！偉夫到底是什麼樣的人。」賽維爾問自己的好友。

「不太清楚耶！出任務的時候都不太說話，面對敵人又強的無話可說。」霍爾告訴自己的好友。

「還真是奇怪的人。」賽維爾下了一個註解。

「不過你問這個幹嘛！」霍爾有些不解。

「沒什麼，只是突然想了解一下。」賽維爾回答。

「是嗎？」霍爾不去過問。

賽維爾知道自己無法從霍爾口中問出什麼事，大家的答案幾乎都差不多，害賽維爾真的不知道要怎麼辦才好，明明很喜歡偉夫卻步了解他的一切，賽維爾不敢去問伊夫或是約克，他們是不會告訴他的，約克本身不會去談論別人的過去，伊夫和偉夫很好但是卻不和任何人說偉夫的隱私，他們三個跟兄弟差不多，只是他們都不會告訴別人他們的過去，他們的過去都有傷口。

「我應該要怎麼辦才好？」賽維爾在自己的房間裡自言自語。

「請進！門沒鎖。」賽維爾聽見敲門聲。

「你好，我是晴守偉夫，可以吃晚餐了。」偉夫打開門告訴賽維爾。

「謝謝你。」賽維爾有些臉紅。

難得可以跟自己的心上人說話的機會賽維爾不敢放過，他想要多些機會去了解偉夫這個人，想要知道偉夫的一切，偉夫知道賽維爾喜歡自己，可是內心的傷口卻還沒有痊癒，能不能夠接受這個人還需要一些時間，因為養父母沒有小孩的關係，一直把自己視如己出，以及還有收養自己的妹妹蘇菲亞，父母親過世後流浪好一陣子才被收養到彭哥列，養母因為身體不好才沒有生孩子，非常的疼愛他們兄妹兩人。

「那個…下次出任務我可以和你一起去嗎？」賽維爾小心翼翼的問。

「可以啊！我無所謂。」偉夫爽快的說。

「這真是太好了。」賽維爾高興的說。

「跟我出任務有那麼高興嗎？」偉夫有些不解。

「是很高興。」賽維爾像個小孩子一樣高興。

「怪人！」偉夫不去理會賽維爾。

蘇菲亞：M.M的親生母親，偉夫的妹妹。

經過了一陣子後賽維爾總算了解偉夫這個人了，偉夫的確是很強的人，對於敵人也絕對不會手下留情，這是強大的人才會這樣做的，偉夫對於賽維爾喜歡自己的事情放任順其自然，他暫時還不想要想那麼多事情，面對賽維爾的追求偉夫多少有些無動於衷，畢竟他還不是很想要定下來，但是看見賽維爾苦苦哀求的樣子又不忍心，約克和伊夫都勸偉夫是應該要定下來的時候，偉夫的心已經傷痕累累了，需要一個人好好的呵護他才可以，賽維爾就是最好的人選。

偉夫聽從兩位兄弟的建議決定接受賽維爾，賽維爾知道這件事情後開心不已，因為追求了那麼久總算有代價了，他等待的就是這一刻，偉夫接受自己的這一刻，偉夫看見賽維爾高興的樣子也不多說什麼，只是他覺得為什麼自己會愛上這位小孩子氣的人，這一點是偉夫到現在都還不懂的事情，不管賽維爾的小孩子氣的確是很吸引他，有種說不上來的感覺，溫馨、甜蜜的感覺，蘇菲亞也很高興自己的哥哥有這段戀情，至少蘇菲亞可以放心自己的哥哥，因為總算有人可以真正的依靠了。

賽維爾察覺到偉夫內心的孤單，所以他決定要好好的給偉夫一個完整的家，就算沒有孩子他也想要給偉夫一個完整的家，他想要治好偉夫內心的傷口，那個痛了一輩子的傷口賽維爾想要幫偉夫上藥，他想要成為偉夫的避風港，他想要給偉夫一個可以停靠的海岸，就是有這樣的心態才打動偉夫內心最深處的期盼，也就是因為這樣偉夫才甘願好好的和賽維爾在一起，偉夫希望賽維爾答應自己的事情是可以實現的，不要在讓他的傷口有擴大的跡象了。

「偉夫，我好愛你喔！」賽維爾抱著偉夫說。

「神經病！」偉夫不受打擾的繼續看書。

「偉夫，我說我好愛你，你要回我什麼？」賽維爾故意在偉夫的耳邊問。

「我愛你。」偉夫有些受不了賽維爾的個性。

賽維爾直接堵住偉夫的嘴不讓偉夫有說話的機會，兩人就這樣甜蜜的親吻下去，這個承諾可以持續到永遠。End


	23. 便利貼(白正)

最近入江正一有很大的煩惱，他知道他自己已經愛上白蘭‧傑索這個人，而白蘭也和他表白了，可是正一就是不相信白蘭的人格，總是在想自己是不是有資格可以成為白蘭的情人，而且自己對於白蘭來說到底是怎樣的人，這一切都讓正一非常的煩惱，或許也可以說自己想要鑽牛角尖，想要釐清這一切的感情，他不想要一直處於這種模糊的地帶，這種曖昧不清的感覺令他很不舒服，這種感覺把體內沉寂許久的求知慾望給激發出來。

『對白蘭大人來說，我是什麼樣的人？』入江正一總是在想這件事情。

『總覺得自己好像是白蘭大人的便利貼，要就拿去不要就撕掉。』入江正一看著自己的工作想。

「小正，你在想什麼？」白蘭突然出現在正一的房間。

「白蘭大人？」正一有些嚇到。

「小正不專心喔！很難得看見小正不專心。」白蘭笑嘻嘻的像是抓到把柄一樣。

「白蘭大人有什麼事情嗎？您是不可以離開工作崗位的吧！」正一義正辭嚴的說。

白蘭看見自己的屬下這樣反抗他，他默默的不說話，他想到底要怎麼樣才可以看見正一的另外一面，現在的正一只會對他說工作的事情，明明自己已經坦承說喜歡他了，可是為什麼他到現在還是不相信呢？因為前不久把彭哥列的首領澤田綱吉抓來的關係嗎？白蘭百思不得其解，正一不想要對白蘭表達自己的感情，那種說不上來的感情讓他很怯弱，他不知道在白蘭的心中他是什麼樣的地位，所以不管怎麼說他都不想要表達自己的感情。

「白蘭大人，您請回吧！我要工作了。」正一告訴白蘭。

「好吧！」白蘭只好回去首領辦公室去。

白蘭走後正一決定去問自己的好朋友斯帕納，斯帕納一定會給他很好的意見的，至少不會那樣的煩心才對，看見斯帕納和自己的堂姊很好，正一很羨慕他們兩個感情，而且當初遇見澤田綱吉的時候發現到綱吉是那樣的乾淨無瑕，明明就是黑手黨的首領，可是感覺卻一點也不像是黑手黨的首領，乾淨到不行的樣子讓他覺得不可思議，過去到未來的關係讓彭哥列等人擁有兩種記憶，那些記憶是無法給消除的，綱吉和斯帕納的認識就是因為這樣的關係。

正一知道即使綱吉他們回到過去也保有現在的記憶，戰爭停止後未來多少有些改變，不管怎樣的改變都不會改變他們的記憶，該發生的事情還是會發生，該結束的事情還是會結束，差別只是在於時間的早晚而已，重疊的記憶對他們來說沒有多少的影響，白蘭在會面的時候沒有錯殺綱吉，看見綱吉那純真的一切讓白蘭很想要留下綱吉，所以強迫綱吉留下來，不過也是因為這件事情讓彭哥列所有的守護者很自責，骸甚至不擇手段都要潛入密魯菲奧雷來解救綱吉，跟白蘭打到重傷，好在綱吉在最必要的時候救了骸。

不過也就是那時候正一了解到綱吉和骸的愛有多深刻，深刻到綱吉不顧自己的性命也要救骸，還好白蘭看見綱吉擋在他們兩個的中間的時候，沒有啟動戒指的力量，綱吉利用自己魔女的力量保護骸和自己，擁有兩種血統的綱吉力量遠遠大於白蘭，白蘭只好把他們監禁起來，但是願意讓他們自由活動，越是黑暗的人越是想要得到救贖，綱吉純真的樣子就是天使，大家想要搶奪的天使，可是綱吉身邊的惡魔是不容許屬於自己的天使被搶走的，不管怎樣都不可能的。

「斯帕納，你說我到底要怎樣才好？對於白蘭大人的感情我不是很確定。」正一問自己的好友。

「我想不要去想太多吧！很多事情都順其自然就可以了。」斯帕納給正一建議。

「我知道，但是白蘭大人……」正一不知道要說什麼。

「正一，正視你自己的感情，如果真的不懂的話，綱吉一定願意聽你傾聽的。」斯帕納告訴正一。

「謝謝你聽我說，我想我自己好好想想後再做決定，如果可以我希望早點給白蘭大人回覆。」正一握緊自己的雙手。

「那就好了，好好的想想吧！很多事情都會有意外的發展的。」斯帕納告訴正一。

隔天正一決定去一趟彭哥列，正一總是希望有人可以給予他意見，現在的他很迷惘不知道到到底要怎樣去做才好，這一切的生活讓正一不知道要如何是好，對於白蘭這樣摸不透的人他到底是否可以相信他多少分，還是說自己就不要去接受白蘭的感情，可是這樣對於他卻是很痛苦的一件事情，天天都要見面的人怎麼可能去否定這個感情，愛上了終究要花很多時間去忘掉，愛一個人只要花一分鐘的時間，可是想要忘卻一個人卻要花上一生的時間。

「首領，密魯菲奧雷的副首領入江正一想要和您面談。」一名手下告訴綱吉。

「請他稍等一下，我這就過去。」綱吉吩咐手下。

「密魯菲奧雷的人來這裡做什麼？」骸對於密魯菲奧雷的人還是那樣不友善。

「沒關係，就過去看看，不要這樣。」綱吉微笑的說。

「好吧！既然我的天使都這麼說了。」骸放下自己的怒氣。

骸和綱吉一起去見正一，他們並不知道正一找他們到底有什麼事情，密魯菲奧雷雖然和彭哥列同盟，但是因為雙方都還有心結在的關係，因此交往從沒有過從甚密，大家心照不宣的就是不想要首領被綁架的事情再次發生，如果發生的話一定有很多人會承受不了的，第一個一定就是六道骸這個人，即使是唯我獨尊的雲雀也不會想要再次有這樣的經驗，這樣代表他最愛的人也會跟著他們一起開戰。

「正一，你過來彭哥列有什麼事情嗎？」綱吉微笑的問。

「我可以和妳談談嗎？」正一面有難色的說。

「因為白蘭的關係？」綱吉摸摸骸的手。

「嗯！」正一點頭。

「白蘭那傢伙到底有什麼好的，我真搞不懂。」骸把自己心愛的天使擁入懷中。

「可是我覺得白蘭跟你很像。」綱吉告訴骸。

「我同意這點，很多地方都很相像。」正一說出這句話。

「那傢伙和我像又怎樣！我可不會再次輕易的就把我的天使讓給他。」骸對於這件事情很執著。

「我不會想要去那裡了，彭哥列才有我的歸屬。」綱吉看見吉代跑了過來。

「我不知道我自己在白蘭大人的心中是什麼樣地位的人？」正一說出自己最困擾的事情。

「正一是為了什麼而加入密魯菲奧雷家族的？」這點綱吉很懷疑，因為正一是普通人家的小孩。

「不知道，只知道自己因為出色的發明和資質就被白蘭大人給看上，理由連我自己都不知道。」正一有些迷惘。

「我想白蘭一定有理由的，只是他還沒有發現到而已，現在他已經發現到了，何不好好的去對他說呢！說不定你在白蘭的心中是很重要的人。」綱吉告訴正一這些話。

「綱吉，真的很謝謝妳解開我的疑惑，這樣我知道要怎麼做了。」正一感謝綱吉。

「祝福你們會有好的結果。」綱吉微笑的說。

「他們一定會有好的結果的，我們不需要去擔心他們，經過這麼久的時間，我相信白蘭一定也釐清自己的心思了。」骸告訴綱吉這些事情。

正一解開一些迷惑後回到密魯菲奧雷，白蘭二話不說就把正一拐到自己的房間裡，正一看見這樣的情形實在不知道多說什麼，為什麼白蘭是這樣不按牌理出牌的首領，做事情都沒有一定的規則，但是即使是這樣自己還是喜歡他，喜歡眼前這位男子，跟六道骸很相像的男子，白蘭把正一抱入懷中，他看見正一迷惘的樣子，知道正一想要知道自己在他的心中是什麼樣的地位，正一其實在白蘭的心中是一張撕不掉的便利貼。

「小正，你在我心中是一張撕不掉的便利貼，從一開始見面起我就喜歡上你了。」白蘭告訴正一。

「可以告訴我理由為什麼要我加入密魯菲奧雷家族嗎？」正一很想要知道理由。

「我想要天天看見你，我想要天天見到你，我想要天天和你在一起。」白蘭告訴正一理由。

「這理由真爛，不過我勉強可以接受。」正一告訴白蘭。

「小正，謝謝你接受我的感情。」白蘭告訴正一。

「這句話最好只會對我說，不然別想我接受你的感情。」正一知道白蘭可是很受歡迎的。

白蘭苦笑的看著正一，看樣子他心愛的人還是不懂自己的心思，當初想要得到彭哥列的念頭已經完全打消了，怎麼可能會去看上其他的人，總是縱橫情場的白蘭唯二被打敗的例子就是澤田綱吉和入江正一，一個是自己想要奪走的天使，一個是自己最愛的人，看樣子不管怎麼說都會敗下陣來的，他們是讓白蘭留下失敗記錄的人，但是白蘭卻不得不說自己心服口服，因為他們總是有更好的理由說服自己，讓自己無法去跟他們辯解，他們的理由總是會讓自己完全的心服口服，不得不臣服於他們的腳下。

「小正就這麼不相信我？」白蘭的口氣有些無辜。

「如果你是那種值得令人相信的話我就沒話說。」正一不理會白蘭無辜的口氣。

「小正好狠心喔！」白蘭開始撒嬌。

「我要去工作了。」正一離開白蘭的身邊。

「小正～」白蘭故意不讓正一出去。

「讓我出去。」正一有些火大。

「不要，小正不相信我，我就不讓小正出去。」白蘭下定決心。

「真是的，這樣你滿意了嗎？」正一親吻白蘭。

「我最愛小正了。」白蘭很高興。

「可以放我出去了嗎？」正一覺得很久沒有復發的胃痛又要開始了。

「不要，今天小正就不要工作了，陪我就好了。」白蘭故意這樣說。

「我就知道！」正一無奈的說。

「小正果然了解我呢！」白蘭異常的高興。

「跟在你身邊這麼久了，我會不了解嗎？」正一很無奈的告訴白蘭。

白蘭很清楚因為自己的個性帶給正一多少的困擾，可是不管怎麼說他就是喜歡眼前的這個人，第一眼見到正一的時候可能覺得沒有什麼樣的感覺，但是越到後來卻越不知不覺的依賴正一，養成的習慣想戒也戒不掉，也因為綱吉的關係讓他了解到自己是喜歡正一的，同時也讓白蘭了解到自己到底是喜歡誰的，看見綱吉天真無邪的樣子，那是每個在黑暗中的孩子都會追求的陽光，可是自己真正喜歡的人卻很不小心的被自己忽略在身邊，那麼他現在就應該把自己心愛的人好好的愛護、呵護、守護他的一切，然後讓他永遠在自己的身邊不要離開自己，雖然這是很自私的想法，但是白蘭就是想要這樣做，想要把正一束縛在自己的身邊永遠留住。

『小正，我不會讓你離開我的，我會永遠讓你在我的身邊的。』白蘭在內心發誓。

『看樣子這輩子真的就要栽在他的手中了，是逃不掉的，不過這樣也好，至少我們雙方都釐清自己的感情了。』正一在心中告訴自己。

白蘭不會輕易的讓正一離開自己的身邊，他會永遠的保護正一的一切，就像是自己永遠的相信正一的能力的道理，不會輕易的服輸的白蘭決定要好好的去守護正一，正一知道自己絕對逃不過白蘭的手掌心，會好好的待在白蘭的身邊，只要白蘭相信自己正一就可以達到白蘭的要求，這樣的感覺或許大家都說不清，可是正一覺得只要兩人知道自己是怎麼樣的一切就好了，正一知道只要有白蘭在的地方就是自己歸屬的地方，白蘭是他可以託付終生的人，正一要效忠他一生一世，要一輩子和他在一起，這些就是正一唯一的願望，白蘭就是他唯一想要依靠和效忠的人。

『我可愛的小正，從今以後都不可以離開我的身邊喔！我可是會把你鎖在身邊的。』白蘭抱著正一心想。

『白蘭，我以後都不會離開你身邊的，有你在的地方就是我的歸屬。』正一在內心中告訴白蘭。end


	24. 愛戀(自創，奈奈中心)

我叫澤田奈奈，是一般的普通人，這是檯面上的身分，實際上我是魔女的後裔和霍華休斯家族的晴之守護者，不過我沒有出過任何跟殺人有關的任務，因為我的首領就是我的表哥伊夫並不指派任務給我，這是他保護我的作法，他希望我可以永遠這樣天真樂觀開朗，血腥的世界並不適合我，連我的丈夫澤田家光也不太會跟我說他的工作內容，即使我知道他在做什麼也是一樣，就是希望我永遠都是笑笑的，天生少一根筋的樣子，他們認為這樣才適合我。

對我來說伊夫真的是好朋友、好兄長、好首領，如果沒有血緣關係的話，我真的好想成為伊夫的情人，伊夫是全天下最漂亮的男人，不僅僅是帥氣還非常的漂亮，如果我當面這樣對伊夫說的話，伊夫一定會生氣的，他最不喜歡人家說他漂亮了，而且伊夫也非常的溫柔，可惜伊夫不常露出笑容，能夠讓伊夫露出笑容的人只有約克，約克是從小和伊夫一起長大的人，從小就非常的疼惜伊夫，同時也非常的喜歡伊夫，是用自己的生命去愛伊夫的，這是家光告訴我的，而我也從伊夫的記憶中讀到伊夫是多麼喜歡約克，喜歡到用自己的生命去愛。

我小的時候就有見過伊夫一次，那是那年他的母親來到日本，他的母親有一半的血統是日本血統，他的祖先曾外公曾外婆就是日僑，他的家人外婆和父母親很多年前移居到義大利去，母親是七代法比歐的同父異母的妹妹，七代法比歐的母親很早就過世了，由伊夫的外婆帶大的，伊夫的母親很喜歡日本，總是會帶伊夫到日本走走，那時候遇到我的父母，以及外公外婆，那時候我才知道伊夫是我的親戚，伊夫的父親是我母親的表兄，我見過耶夫舅舅幾次面，後來舅舅、舅媽過世後就沒在和伊夫見面，直到幾年後母親和父親帶我去義大利才又見到伊夫，家光也是在那時候見到我而喜歡上我，如果不是很早就認識約克的話，我可能真的會愛上伊夫而深陷不可自拔。

「奈奈，妳在想什麼？」伊夫看見奈奈在發呆。

「沒有啦！約克呢？」奈奈有些好奇約克不在伊夫的身邊。

「他啊！帶小凪去買東西了。」伊夫微笑的說。

「這樣啊！約克很疼小凪。」奈奈微笑。

「伊夫想要保護什麼？」兩人沉默一會，伊夫突然聽到奈奈說出這句話。

「我想要保護奈奈，我的家人以及彭哥列的一切。」伊夫把奈奈抱在懷裡。

「所以伊夫想要保護我的天真和小綱的純真，是嗎？」奈奈有些不解的問。

「妳說呢？奈奈。」伊夫摸摸奈奈的頭。

「伊夫老是給人家模稜兩可的答案，好過分喔！」奈奈嘟著嘴抱怨。

「有什麼好抱怨的，這些答案本來就是你要自己想啊！」伊夫本來就不打算告訴奈奈答案的。

奈奈知道伊夫是不會告訴自己答案的，伊夫就是這樣的人，總是不會告訴別人想要的答案，寧願叫那個人自己去想一想也不願告訴他人答案，我只能說伊夫就是伊夫，總是讓人感到迷惑，真真假假完全感覺不出來，伊夫就是這樣讓人捉摸不定，獨來獨往的個性讓大家傷透腦筋了，不過這樣就是最真實的伊夫，或許對伊夫來說只有這樣過生活才會令他安心吧！畢竟有些事情伊夫是不想要讓人家知道的，那些事情是伊夫的傷痛，一輩子痛徹心扉的痛，誰都不願意回想起的痛，也是誰都觸碰不得的傷口。

「媽媽～」庫洛姆開心的叫伊夫。

「親愛的，爸爸今天帶妳去哪裡了？」伊夫親吻女兒的臉頰。

「去了好多地方喔！爸爸還有買好多東西給我喔！」庫洛姆開心的跟伊夫說。

「這樣啊！看小公主開心的樣子就知道了，爸爸一定買了小凪最喜歡的東西。」伊夫摸摸庫洛姆的頭。

「那我先去忙了。」奈奈看見約克要來馬上離開。

「那就這樣了，奈奈。」伊夫微笑的說。

「阿姨，再見。」庫洛姆對奈奈揮揮手。

「再見，小凪。」奈奈離開他們一家人在的所在的房間。

「媽媽怎麼知道爸爸買了我喜歡的東西？」奈奈聽見庫洛姆問伊夫的問題。

「因為小凪臉上都是開心的表情啊！」奈奈也聽見伊夫回答庫洛姆的話。

奈奈聽見他們的對話會心一笑，這是他們平常相處的樣子，伊夫和約克超級疼愛庫洛姆的，庫洛姆是他們的寶貝女兒，他們唯一的孩子，是身體裡面流著他們兩人的血液，他們僅有的孩子，是他們的掌上明珠，孩子就是他們的寶貝，是他們的心頭肉，是他們的愛的結晶，他們相愛到最後唯一的結晶，奈奈知道孩子也是伊夫的痛，失而復得的感覺讓他們竭盡所能的去寵愛庫洛姆。

「你今天又買一堆東西給小凪啦！」伊夫抱著女兒。

「是啊！剛剛帶小凪去買東西，順便買了一些娃娃給小凪。」約克摸摸女兒的臉。

「爸爸除了買娃娃給我還有請我吃東西喔！」庫洛姆把話老實說。

「這樣啊！小凪高興就好。」伊夫微笑的說。

「奈奈剛剛來陪你？」約克突然問出這句話。

「你吃醋？」伊夫察覺到約克的情緒。

「沒有！」約克心口不一的說。

「喔～沒吃醋就算了。」伊夫沒有繼續說什麼。

約克明明吃醋的很明顯，可是卻硬要說自己沒有吃醋，伊夫看見這樣的情形就不再多說什麼了，伊夫可不想要和約克撕破臉，那樣子是沒有意義的事情，伊夫和奈奈或是蘭緹兒以及偉夫很好的時候約克都會吃醋，伊夫對於這件事情很無奈，畢竟他們都是伊夫的兄弟或是妹妹，這種事情根本沒有什麼好吃醋的，約克總是會為了這點小事情而吃醋，約克很不喜歡自己和妹妹們以及偉夫有什麼樣的接觸，偶爾看見他們在一起講話的樣子約克也會很不高興。

「真是～」伊夫看見約克還在賭氣。

「你剛剛說什麼？」約克不解的看著伊夫。

「我沒說什麼，只是覺得你吃醋的很無俚頭。」伊夫抱著已經睡著的庫洛姆。

「我不覺得很無理。」約克不覺得那是錯誤的事情。

「當我沒說了。」伊夫把庫洛姆放在床上。

「舅媽…」雲雀進入他們的房間。

「怎麼了？恭彌。」伊夫蹲下來問雲雀。

「我肚子餓了。」雲雀告訴伊夫。

「我等下去煮東西給你吃。」伊夫幫庫洛姆蓋好棉被。

「還是我去找奈奈阿姨，剛剛我看見奈奈阿姨進廚房了。」雲雀告訴伊夫。

「不用了，妹妹已經睡了，舅媽可以去幫你煮的。」伊夫摸摸雲雀的頭。

「好！」雲雀點頭。

伊夫到廚房煮東西給雲雀吃，奈奈看見伊夫進到廚房來煮東西只是微笑，伊夫總是對小孩子的要求全部都達到，伊夫可是很疼愛小孩子的，畢竟對伊夫來說小孩子就是寶物，伊夫弄了一些簡單的食物給雲雀吃，雲雀吃的很高興，奈奈看見這樣的情形反而沏茶給他們喝，奈奈繼續弄大家要吃的食物，今天晚上的晚餐是奈奈要煮給大家吃的，伊夫看見忙碌的奈奈會心一笑，從以前到現在奈奈最喜歡做的事情就是料理，而且奈奈做的料理也非常的好吃，大家也都很喜歡吃奈奈做的料理。

「奈奈，我聽由美子阿姨說妳曾經很喜歡我？」伊夫不經意的說。

「是啊！我很喜歡伊夫。」奈奈沒有避嫌的說。

「為什麼？我的手已經沾滿血腥了。」伊夫摸摸雲雀的頭。

「因為伊夫很溫柔啊！溫柔到大家都很喜歡你。」奈奈微笑的說。

「我溫柔？」伊夫有些不解。

「嗯！伊夫對我們很溫柔。」奈奈很快的把一道菜端上桌。

「因為你們是我的家人，我當然很溫柔。」伊夫偷吃一口菜。

「奈奈也很溫柔啊！」伊夫看見奈奈的笑容。

「但是只要有約克在的伊夫就不會愛上任何人的。」奈奈繼續弄第二到菜上桌。

「奈奈阿姨，今天有炸蝦嗎？」雲雀問奈奈。

「當然有了，因為恭彌很愛吃。」奈奈微笑的說。

「太好了。」雲雀很高興。

雲雀高興的樣子映入伊夫的眼中，伊夫喜歡看小孩子的笑容，雲雀現在有的笑容才像一個小孩子，平常的雲雀根本冷冰冰到不行，就像小大人一樣，讓大家不太敢接近他，伊夫對於這樣的現象有些頭痛，沒有幾個人可以讓雲雀露出其他的表情，能夠撫平雲雀情緒的人大概就只有跳馬迪諾了，雲雀真的很喜歡迪諾，偶爾也會很黏迪諾，迪諾也特別疼愛雲雀，伊夫知道奈奈煮的食物雲雀也很愛吃，常常會對奈奈點菜，奈奈也很願意做給雲雀吃。

「好了，晚餐用好了，大家可以吃飯了。」奈奈開心的說。

「我去叫約克和孩子們。」伊夫看見奈奈開心的樣子微笑。

「伊夫，其實你對所有人都很溫柔的。」奈奈在伊夫臨走前說。

「奈奈，妳說的沒錯，除了懷遠我不會愛上任何人的。」伊夫臨走前告訴奈奈。

奈奈知道伊夫的心，畢竟他們已經相處很久了，當奈奈看見約克和伊夫的感情，就明白他們的感情是誰都無法介入的，了解之後奈奈就把自己的感情轉移，避免自己陷下去，如果陷下去的話一定會一發不可收拾的，奈奈很慶幸自己沒有真的愛上伊夫，但是可以擁有永遠陪伴在伊夫身邊的條件，成為伊夫的晴守，照耀伊夫的家族，成為伊夫的太陽、伊夫的光明，讓伊夫他們擁有溫暖，成為他們在黑暗世界當中的陽光，照耀其他人的心，陪他們走入光明的世界，讓他們可以生活在陽光下。

「懷遠，吃飯了。」伊夫回到房間告訴約克。

「嗯！我知道了。」約克把書放下。

「小凪，起床了。」伊夫把女兒叫醒。

「媽媽～」庫洛姆揉揉眼睛。

「乖，起床了，吃飯了。」伊夫把庫洛姆抱起來。

「好，媽媽。」庫洛姆已經清醒了。

他們一家人到餐廳去吃飯，奈奈已經用好飯菜在等待大家的到來了，許多人都放下自己手邊的工作去吃飯，他們一點也不想要辜負奈奈的心意，奈奈所做的飯菜可是彭哥列裡面大家受歡迎的，因此大家都不放過奈奈準備的餐點，每個人都各自就坐準備吃飯，小孩子們也一一的坐到自己父母親的身邊準備動手吃今天的晚餐，奈奈看見大家都到齊後非常的開心，這樣子才像是溫馨的晚餐，每個人都會乖乖的到餐廳俚吃飯，這樣奈奈就不需要去操心那麼多事情了，在九代首領的命令下，大家馬上開始動手吃飯。

「好好吃喔！奈奈阿姨做的東西好好吃喔！」庫洛姆高興的說。

「奈奈的手藝還是沒變，還是這樣好吃。」明日香很高興奈奈的手藝還是像以前一樣好。

「大家喜歡就好了，快點吃吧！」奈奈很高興的說。

大家高高興興的吃著晚餐，奈奈弄的東西可說是很用心的，所以大家吃起來一定會有滿足感的，就是因為這樣大家才喜歡吃奈奈弄的東西，伊夫對於奈奈的料理也非常的喜歡，學生時代的奈奈總是會弄許多東西給伊夫吃，因此伊夫已經習慣奈奈為自己準備的大餐，約克也知道伊夫有這樣的習慣，有的時候約克很嫉妒奈奈，嫉妒奈奈對伊夫的愛戀，那種感覺可以說是吃醋，也可以說是不知名的妒火。

「不要去嫉妒我和奈奈的關係，你明明知道我是愛你的，永遠只愛你一個人。」伊夫對約克說。

「可是不管怎麼說我還是會去嫉妒，嫉妒你們的關係這麼好。」約克對於這件事情一直不能接受。

「懷遠，我很愛你喔！這是大家都知道的。」伊夫微笑。

「我知道，我很清楚這件事情。」約克了解到伊夫想要說什麼了，因為自己的心思也是這樣。END


	25. 他們的故事(XS)

史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅是史庫瓦羅家的獨生子，也是義大利黑手黨家族的少爺，史庫瓦羅從小就非常喜歡練習劍術，他的父母親從不阻止他練習劍術，只因為這是史庫瓦羅的興趣，為了這個興趣史庫瓦羅遊走世界各地，打倒世界上許多知名的高手，破除那些高手的劍術，增進自己的劍術，史庫瓦羅畢生的心願就是想要打敗劍帝這個人，也只想要成為彭哥列的手下，最強的家族的暗殺成員。

彭哥列家族，綱吉要進入彭哥列家族的前一年，九代首領正在準備舉行舞會邀請其他家族的成員來參加，家光一家人也來義大利度假，三歲的綱吉正拜託XANXUS照顧，伊夫在一旁照看他們守護他們，XANXUS從綱吉出生起就看過綱吉，也非常的照顧綱吉，因此綱吉對於XANXUS並不陌生，對於伊夫也不是很陌生，綱吉可是非常喜歡他們的，他們也非常的寵愛綱吉。

「首領、XANXUS少爺，九代首領請你們帶小綱小姐去舞會現場，家光大人和奈奈夫人在等兩位。」屬下盡職的告訴他們。

「下去吧！我們知道了。」伊夫揮手屬下離開。

「小綱，起床了，我們去找爸爸和媽媽。」XANXUS把懷中的小女孩叫醒。

「好，哥哥，抱抱。」小綱吉張開雙手要XANXUS抱她。

XANXUS抱起自己的妹妹然後去舞會的現場，伊夫也起身去會場去，他最不喜歡出現在大家的面前，如果不是自己的好朋友來的話，伊夫是不會理會的，畢竟人多的場合一點也不適合他這個人，而且伊夫也很厭惡出席舞會的。

「媽媽、爸爸！」綱吉開心的叫著自己的父母親。

「奈奈阿姨，小綱就先還妳了。」XANXUS告訴奈奈。

「真是謝謝你幫我照顧小綱。」奈奈微笑的說。

XANXUS告退後就到自己的父親身邊，這不過就是個習慣，他被收養到彭哥列後就一直被九代首領帶在身邊，所有重要的場合他都要一起跟著出席，XANXUS不太喜歡出席這些場合，但是自己父親說的話一定要做到，伊夫已經有打算讓XANXUS接手瓦利亞的一切，即使之後有人來挑戰都爾也是一樣的情形，史庫瓦羅會甘願臣服在XANXUS的腳下，心甘情願的臣服。

這場舞會也有邀請史庫瓦羅家族來參加，史庫瓦羅的父母親要自己的兒子來參加這場舞會，兩位年輕人就在這場宴會中種下愛苗，史庫瓦羅對XANXUS有種接近瘋狂的崇拜，XANXUS對史庫瓦羅也有莫名的心動，只是拋棄情感的他們不懂這些情緒，直到後來是八代首領和伊夫提醒他們，他們兩人才了解到這其中的意義，了解到自己是不可以失去對方的。

「史庫瓦羅少爺，這邊請。」彭哥列的僕人帶領史庫瓦羅。

「他是…」史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS。

這次的見面讓史庫瓦羅看見自己一生將來要追求的對象，史庫瓦羅開始自己接近瘋狂的崇拜，XANXUS也看見史庫瓦羅這個人覺得很有趣，是一位他將來想要的下屬，那種狂傲和自己不相上下，只是XANXUS沒想到自己會把感情也放進去，同時非常依賴史庫瓦羅，幾乎任何事情都要史庫瓦羅打理好。

『那傢伙的怒氣真是令人恐懼，果然是高高在上的王者，我將來一定要臣服於他。』史庫瓦羅心想。

「哥哥、哥哥。」小女孩的聲音在會場中響起。

XANXUS聽見這個聲音馬上跑過去找自己的妹妹，看來奈奈又忘記要注意綱吉，XANXUS疼愛綱吉是大家都知道的事情，因此別的家族的人也不敢靠近綱吉，綱吉盲目的尋找XANXUS，XANXUS看見綱吉後馬上把綱吉抱起來，史庫瓦羅看見這種情形馬上就了解到綱吉是XANXUS最重要的人，同時也是XANXUS最疼愛的親人。

「少爺，把小姐交給我好了。」一名女僕告訴XANXUS。

「不需要，家光大人和奈奈夫人呢？」XANXUS馬上旬問女僕。

「這…我不清楚。」女僕吱吱嗚嗚的說。

「妳這傢伙想要對那女孩做什麼？」史庫瓦羅發現那女僕的意圖。

原來那女僕奉命要殺綱吉，沒想到卻被史庫瓦羅給發現到，XANXUS馬上下令叫人處死這位女僕，然後開始認識史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅也因為這次的機會認識了XANXUS和綱吉，綱吉也不排斥史庫瓦羅這個人，XANXUS決定把史庫瓦羅網羅為自己的屬下，伊夫告訴XANXUS差不多要找自己信任的瓦利亞高層。

「你這傢伙叫什麼名字？」XANXUS問史庫瓦羅。

「史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅。」史庫瓦羅告訴XANXUS。

「成為我的手下，黑手黨學校畢業後加入瓦利亞吧！」XANXUS命令。

「老子憑什麼聽你的話？」史庫瓦羅不服氣的說。

「憑本大爺我是彭哥列家族的少爺XANXUS。」XANXUS狂妄的說。

「好啊！等我打贏劍帝都爾我就加入瓦利亞。」史庫瓦羅毫不猶豫就答應。

「哥哥！」綱吉拉著XANXUS的衣袖。

「怎麼了？」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「睡覺覺！」綱吉開始想睡了。

XANXUS拍拍綱吉的背部讓她入睡，綱吉開始進入夢鄉，XANXUS看見綱吉已經入睡就放心許多，史庫瓦羅只覺得XANXUS變了一個人似的，對於懷中的小女孩總是呵護有加，史庫瓦羅知道綱吉是XANXUS不可或缺的人物，只是他無法了解自己的內心為什麼會那樣感到痛苦與心酸，好像是那種失戀的痛苦，對於那位小女孩有種莫名的嫉妒，但是史庫瓦羅卻不知道綱吉只是XANXUS的妹妹。

舞會結束後，XANXUS固定會把綱吉交還給奈奈，偏偏今天奈奈又和家光去遊玩，大家都找不到人的情況下又繼續讓XANXUS照顧，XANXUS二話不說又繼續照顧綱吉，伊夫到XANXUS的房間去找XANXUS，是打算問XANXUS有找到自己信任的成員嗎？因為伊夫注意到XANXUS有和一位銀髮的小孩說話，看樣子是找到自己信任的人了。

「XANXUS少爺。」伊夫站在XANXUS的房門前叫人。

「進來吧！老師。」XANXUS很客氣的說。

「小綱在你這？！」伊夫看見綱吉疑惑的問。

「奈奈阿姨和家光大人又不知道去哪裡了？」XANXUS告訴伊夫。

「奇怪了，奈奈和家光應該不會這樣的。」伊夫有些不解。

「老師，我今天找到一位我可以信任的人。」XANXUS把消息告訴伊夫。

「那很好，接下來還需要找到你信任的人手，越多越好，不要忘記這點。」伊夫告訴XANXUS。

「我知道了，老師。」XANXUS遵守伊夫說的話。

「我去找家光和奈奈他們，你顧好小綱。」伊夫覺得還是去找人比較好。

「我會照顧好小綱的。」XANXUS馬上答應下來。

伊夫馬上離開XANXUS的房間去找家光和奈奈，他總覺得這件事情非常的奇怪，奈奈他們是不會輕易的把小綱吉放在彭哥列的，往常只要舞會過後奈奈一定會親自帶小綱吉的，隔天她們母女就會回去日本，家光也會親自送她們回去日本，在日本多待幾天才會回到彭哥列來，而且家光特別寵愛綱吉，是不可能把綱吉一個人放在義大利的彭哥列裡，不管怎麼說這都是不可能會發生的情形。

伊夫很快就得到消息說家光帶著奈奈去南義大利遊玩，綱吉就暫時放在彭哥列裡由其他人暫時幫忙照顧，伊夫聽見這個消息後還是請自己的手下去探聽看看是否正確，不管怎樣奈奈和家光都是伊夫的好朋友，家光同時也是伊夫的工作伙伴。

經過幾經的打聽消息表示奈奈和家光真的在度假，家光還留了一封信給伊夫，請伊夫代為照顧女兒幾天，自己則是和奈奈去度假去，伊夫聽見這個消息沒有多少的驚訝，看樣子自己的好朋友大概是想要去度不知道是第幾次的蜜月，夫妻倆甜甜蜜蜜的程度是大家都知道的事情，綱吉放在彭哥列也不會出什麼樣的事情來，也沒有人會有膽量去暗殺綱吉的，反而大家覺得綱吉留在彭哥列是一個好消息。

『我為什麼看見那傢伙抱著一位小女孩就會心理酸酸的，像個女孩子一樣就像像是戀愛一樣。』史庫瓦羅躺在自己家裡的床上不解的想。

『我想我真的不能這樣，我可是要打敗劍帝的人，不能有這樣的兒女私情。』史庫瓦羅否決自己的心態。

從這次見面起的兩年後史庫瓦羅精闢自己的功夫，很快的就挑戰劍帝都爾，當他們在挑戰的時候伊夫躲在樹上看他們的挑戰，完全沒有出聲音的看他們繼續挑戰下去，都爾是他的手下之一，能力可不差到哪裡去，看樣子史庫瓦羅的技藝反而比都爾還要強一些，都爾砍掉史庫瓦羅的左手，史庫瓦羅砍傷都爾，伊夫看到最後直接下令給其他手下，要其他手下把他們送入醫院去，並且命令要醫生把史庫瓦羅的左手給接回去。

就這樣彭哥列又舉辦一場舞會，這場宴會主要是要任命史庫瓦羅成為瓦利亞的成員，伊夫已經把瓦利亞幾乎都交給XANXUS，XANXUS也找到幾位自己信任的手下成員，裡面還有包含一位阿爾科巴雷諾的成員，伊夫很讚賞這些成員，XANXUS一直在等待一位成員的加入，就是那位當初對自己說好的那位成員，XANXUS一直在等待史庫瓦羅加入瓦利亞，那位銀髮的男子，也是令自己傾心的男子，XANXUS很清楚自己的感覺，也很清楚史庫瓦羅一定會遵從自己的命令加入瓦利亞的。

「那就是打敗劍帝的人，不過才十三、十四歲而已。」很多人竊竊私語。

「看樣子那傢伙一定是瓦利亞的好人才。」伊夫微笑的說。

史庫瓦羅站在九代首領和XANXUS以及伊夫的面前，他在等待XANXUS開口說話，家光當然也有站在旁邊看他們，史庫瓦羅跪下輕輕的親吻XANXUS的手，表示自己以後會效忠於他，伊夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，這果然就是史庫瓦羅的作風，XANXUS滿意的看著史庫瓦羅的表情，等待以久的人已經來到自己的身邊了，瓦利亞的首領之位他將上任，得到自己的父親和伊夫的認同的人將要成為瓦利亞之首，這是這場宴會慶祝的原因。

在瓦利亞的生活，他們所有的殺手拋棄自己的情感，他們是彭哥列最強的部隊，專門暗殺敵對的家族，但是已經滋長的愛苗是不可能很快就否決掉的，只是拋棄情感的他們要領悟這愛戀的感情卻要很久的時間，畢竟黑手黨的人幾乎都要冷酷無情才可以生存，這是大家都知道的事實，就是因為知道所以才刻意的隱藏自己的感情，XANXUS知道自己內心的情感，卻不輕易的表達出來，史庫瓦羅也知道自己內心的情感，可是他害怕表達出來，他從不認為自己是XANXUS最重要的人。

「那個笨蛋是不是還很在意小綱，那個蠢蛋竟然不知道小綱是我的妹妹而已。」XANXUS自言自語的說這句話。

「喂！幹嘛叫老子拿酒給你喝。」史庫瓦羅不爽的說。

「垃圾！我要你做什麼就做什麼，囉嗦什麼！」XANXUS口不對心的說。

「靠！老子不想鳥你。」史庫瓦羅狂傲的說。

「別給我囉嗦，坐下來喝酒。」XANXUS強硬的要史庫瓦羅坐下來喝酒。

「喝就喝，老子是怕你了啊！」史庫瓦羅狂妄的說，卻不知XANXUS已經設好陷阱等待他跳進去。

XANXUS這時候把史庫瓦羅強壓下來喝酒，XANXUS的酒量可是數一數二的好，他想要聽史庫瓦羅的酒後心聲，這樣他就可以好好的盤問史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅不知道這件事情就這樣掉入陷阱當中，XANXUS叫史庫瓦羅拿來的酒可是烈酒，酒精濃度可是非常的高，這樣要盤問史庫瓦羅也非常的方便，看樣子史庫瓦羅真的很在意綱吉的事情，XANXUS也很高興史庫瓦羅可以這樣在意，這樣代表史庫瓦羅很喜歡他自己，這樣他就有絕對的信心。

在史庫瓦羅喝醉酒的時候，XANXUS開始慢慢的盤問史庫瓦羅，當然這個招式是他的母親八代首領告訴他的，就要他把史庫瓦羅給灌醉，到最後慢慢的盤問出來是否喜歡自己，進而兩人就這樣發生關係，史庫瓦羅到最後也賴不掉，XANXUS非常喜歡這個主意，他可以好好的品嚐自己的獵物了，他的獵物到手後就不會讓給別人了，誰敢跟他搶人的話就必須要死在憤怒的火焰手下，即使是貝爾也一樣，XANXUS不可能那樣輕易就讓出史庫瓦羅的。

「垃圾！你喜歡我嗎？」XANXUS刻意慢慢的盤問史庫瓦羅。

「老子才不喜歡你勒！你一定有很多的女性追求，老子才不想要你勒！」史庫瓦羅略帶哭音的說。

「如果我說我喜歡你勒！？」XANXUS刻意問出這個問題。

「才有鬼勒！你不是很疼愛那個小女孩，老子我才不相信勒！」史庫瓦羅已經語無倫次了。

「那個女孩是我的妹妹，我可是非常喜歡你的。」XANXUS開始把人抱上床去。

XANXUS開始動手幫史庫瓦羅脫衣服，史庫瓦羅因為剛剛喝過酒的關係，不勝酒力的下場就是被XANXUS給吃抹乾淨，在做愛的過程中史庫瓦羅就像是在做夢一樣，根本沒有什麼樣的反應，但是XANXUS卻對史庫瓦羅的反應高興極了，因為史庫瓦羅沒有多少的反抗，讓他非常的欣喜，自己最想要的獵物就在自己的身下，他可以好好的享受一下他的獵物的美味。

隔天早上史庫瓦羅醒來的時候看見自己和XANXUS發生關係，而且被吃的那一方可是他自己，史庫瓦羅完全進入傻眼的狀態，他從沒想要自己晚上做夢的事情竟然發生了，XANXUS沒有醒來的跡象，史庫瓦羅想要趁著這段時間離開，可惜XANXUS在史庫瓦羅醒來的那一瞬間就已經醒來了，XANXUS就是想要看史庫瓦羅會做什麼樣的事情來，史庫瓦羅一點都沒有發現到這件事情讓XANXUS感到好笑。

「垃圾，你想要去哪裡？」XANXUS故意問。

「你管老子要去哪裡？」史庫瓦羅習慣性的回嘴。

「你…你…你醒啦！」史庫瓦羅有些驚訝。

「蠢蛋，早在你醒來的時候我就醒來了，沒有發現到我醒來的跡象還是殺手嗎？」XANXUS有些責備。

「老子的事情要你管啊！」史庫瓦羅開始和XANXUS吵起來，一點也沒有發現到他的處境。

「你是本大爺的東西了，不要給我亂跑了。」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抓回床上。

「老子哪是你的東西，你給我去找別的女人。」史庫瓦羅還是不服氣的掙扎。

「你要是在繼續掙扎的話，不要怪本大爺會做出什麼樣的事情。」XANXUS已經開始警告下去。

史庫瓦羅聽見這句話馬上了解到自己的處境，XANXUS可是不會輕易的就放過他的，現在的情勢的對方比較強的，史庫瓦羅不感亂動的乖乖待在XANXUS的懷抱中，XANXUS確定史庫瓦羅會乖乖的待在自己的懷中後就不繼續動作，史庫瓦羅對於此事有些不解，以他的了解XANXUS不是那種會輕易放手的人，可是他又不敢開口問這件事，XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅的表情就略知一二。

「我已經吃到我要的獵物，不需要繼續下去，否則你一定承受不了的。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。

「我又沒什麼好的…」史庫瓦羅對於這件事情有些無奈。

「可不要否定你自己，我只要你一人。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。

史庫瓦羅聽見這句話留下眼淚，他現在知道XANXUS喜歡的人是他不是別人，他這樣子就算把自己的愛情掌握在自己的手中，XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅的樣子就知道史庫瓦羅已經了解到這件事情的重要性，將來他所依賴的人只有他懷中的人，其他人是不可能得到他的寵愛的，只有史庫瓦羅一個人是他想要一起度過終生的人，除了史庫瓦羅其他人他不要，誰都不可以阻止他們的。

「不要忘記你已經是本大爺的人，不可隨便輕易就放棄掉你的生命。」XANXUS警告史庫瓦羅。

「老子知道了，老子絕對不會輕易的就葬送掉自己的生命。」史庫瓦羅保證這件事情。

「要是敢這樣做的話，我一定會把你從地獄裡抓回來的。」XANXUS狂妄不羈的說。

「老子才不會這樣輕易就掛掉，我可會永遠的留在你身邊的。」史庫瓦羅回答XANXUS。

「可不要忘了你的保證，敢忘了我就宰了你。」XANXUS可是有很強的佔有慾的。

「老子我不會忘記這個保證的，老子我會永遠的臣服在你的腳下的，你可是我唯一想要效忠的人。」當史庫瓦羅說出這句話的時候，XANXUS笑了。───────────(終)


	26. 純真的愛(8059)

白玫瑰的花語「天真、純潔」「我愛你」「我們純真的愛」

十四歲的愛戀是青澀的愛戀，十四歲以前的愛戀是不成熟的愛戀，那麼十四歲以後的愛戀是什麼樣的愛戀呢？獄寺已經脫離那青澀和不成熟的年代，現在已經是成熟男人的他，總是會回憶自己和山本的愛戀是什麼樣的愛戀，山本教他愛，教他珍惜自己的生命，教他珍惜身邊的一切，這樣的男人要到哪裡去找呢？

『隼人就像是白玫瑰一樣，純白無暇，玫瑰的刺就像是他偽裝的堅強一樣。』山本一邊幫白玫瑰澆水一邊想。

這座小花園是山本的祕密基地，是山本請求用來種植白玫瑰的，彭哥列的每個人都有自己的祕密基地，都有自己想要種植的花朵，像是綱吉就是蓮花池子和那附近的彼岸花，那兩樣東西代表她最愛的人，屬於她的惡魔，六道骸，另外像是蘇菲的話，她有一座向日葵花園，充滿活力的向日葵就像是男友了平，雲雀喜歡屋頂上的一隅，那裡可以照耀到陽光，讓他想起他最愛的人，而底下滿滿是紅玫瑰，充滿活力的熱情代表他的愛人。

純白無垢的百合花是六道骸最喜歡的花，那花象徵自己最愛的天使，就像是自己最愛的天使潔白無垢的羽翼一樣，也象徵自己最愛的人的心靈，從沒有因為黑暗的黑手黨世界而染上一層不該有的黑暗，桔梗花代表永恆不變的愛，代表史庫瓦羅對XANXUS的愛意，堅定不移的愛，夜來香代表危險的快樂，是XANXUS的寶物，那代表史庫瓦羅的一切，他所愛的人。

『找時間帶隼人來這裡看看好了。』山本澆花後心想。

山本輕輕的回到他們的房間，他最愛的人還在被窩當中，昨天的他一定累壞了，自己那樣毫無結制的要他，出任務過後實在太想念他的一切，山本知道自己已經深深的上癮了，已經深深的中毒了，那毒的名稱是戀愛中毒症，他的媒介就是獄寺隼人這個人，一個完全戒不掉的毒癮，他已經是一位癮君子了，如果失去毒藥的話他不知道自己要怎樣活下去，他是不能失去獄寺隼人的。

山本細細的吻著自己最愛的人，獄寺感受到山本熱情的吻而慢慢醒來，對於這位吵醒他睡覺的人好想痛揍，但是看見山本的笑容他又不自覺的融化下去，那樣陽光般的笑容是他最沒有辦法抗拒的武器，從小到現在都一樣，他已經深陷下去了，沒有山本的日子獄寺不敢想像，獄寺知道現在正在他眼前的人總是會細心的照顧他，對他也非常的好，讓他感受到許多不同的一切。

「早安。」山本微笑的說。

「早安。」獄寺回一句給山本。

「我們去吃早飯吧！阿綱他們應該已經都到齊了。」山本親吻獄寺。

「好…」獄寺享受山本給予的溫柔。

兩人總是甜甜蜜蜜的，每天的“我愛你”不是催眠自己，而是在告訴對方說自己有多愛他，他們的甜蜜看在大家的眼裡很安心，至少經過這樣的風雨後他們總算可以在一起了，大空的溫柔包容許多人，但是大空的心只愛一個人，大空總是會期許自己的子民找到好歸宿，讓她可以安心許多，看見大家都有幸福的歸宿是她願望的實現，她相信在這黑暗的世界還是可以得到幸福的。

「早安，阿武、隼人。」綱吉微笑的和他們打招呼。

「早安，第十代首領。」獄寺對綱吉的稱呼還是不變。

「早安，阿綱。」山本微笑的說早安。

「哥，早。」小建也進入餐廳。

「早，小建。」山本拍拍自己弟弟的頭。

每天早上的早餐聚會大家都會到齊，每天早上大家都很期待可以自己最敬愛的首領一起吃早餐，就像是自己的家人一樣一起吃早餐，九代守護者也陸續到來，大家高高興興的吃早餐，每個人臉上都是開心的笑容，無可言喻的幸福的笑容，大家都驚訝時間就這樣一轉眼的過去，早已不再是十四、十五歲的青澀年紀，現在的他們都已經是成熟的大人了，彭哥列的第三代也陸續的誕生了。

「隼人，吃完早餐我帶你去我的秘密基地。」山本小聲的在獄寺的耳邊說。

獄寺感覺到山本的氣息以及獨特的嗓音讓他不自覺的臉紅，害羞的點點頭表示知道這件事情，蘭緹兒和剛看見這種情形只是微笑，看見自己的孩子過的很好就不需要擔心了，他們也差不多要回去日本了，兩個孩子可以過的很幸福他們就很放心，他們想要過與世無爭的生活，歲月的流逝讓人不得不說真的很快。

「爸媽真的要回去日本？」小建不可思議的問。

「嗯！我和你爸決定要回去。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「能不能不要回去？」小建不想要看不到自己的父母親。

「小建，你已經是大人了，不可以依賴我們了。」蘭緹兒對於自己的兒子的個性很清楚。

「哥，幫我勸爸媽留下來好不好？」小建轉頭求自己的哥哥。

「小建乖，這是爸媽的決定我們做不了主。」山本摸摸自己弟弟的頭。

「哥…」小建不知道要怎麼辦才好。

「真是的，小建都這麼大了還不能讓我們放心。」剛無奈的說。

「爸…」小建不知道要說什麼。

「我和你媽先回去看看老朋友，剩下的事情我們晚些再做決定。」剛摸摸二兒子的臉。

「就依你吧！還是在義大利開店我也不反對。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

蘭緹兒給兩個兒子各一個擁抱，孩子就是孩子總是要父母擔心的，山本故意在繼母的懷裡撒嬌，就算不是他親生的母親可是對他來說蘭緹兒就真的像是親生母親一樣，他承諾父母會好好的照顧弟弟和獄寺的，蘭緹兒知道大兒子的做事方法，所以不需要去擔心自己的寶貝大兒子，至於自己的二兒子多少還需要人家擔心，不過不管孩子多大父母親都會擔心的，養兒方知父母恩。

送走自己的父母親後山本帶著自己的妻子去看他的祕密基地，彭哥列的羊腸小徑非常的多，山本帶著獄寺走著其中一條羊腸小徑，在那裡可以看見滿滿的白玫瑰的玫瑰園，獄寺被裡面滿滿的白玫瑰給吸引住，那一瞬間看見的美麗讓獄寺欲罷不能，感覺自己就好像來到天堂一樣，屬於他們兩人的天堂，獄寺好喜歡這個祕密基地，山本看見獄寺的笑容也很高興，不白費自己每天早上辛苦的幫這些花澆水，看見這些花生長的樣子讓他很開心。

「好漂亮喔！」獄寺深吸一口氣。

「淡淡的花香讓我有種身處在你身邊的感覺。」山本摟住獄寺的腰。

「貧嘴。」獄寺臉紅。

「白玫瑰真的很像隼人喔！天真、純潔，刺代表隼人偽裝自己的防衛心。」山本一字一句的告訴獄寺。

「武，你知道白玫瑰的花語嗎？」獄寺好奇的問山本。

「白玫瑰的花語是我愛你和我們純真的愛。」山本告訴獄寺。

獄寺聽見山本的話臉又紅了，他已經不敢想像自己如果失去山本的話會怎樣，山本一聲不響的進入他的生活當中，又讓自己慢慢的愛上他，獄寺總覺得山本好像是個奸商，但是卻又說不出山本哪裡不好，自己總是會被山本牽著鼻子走，可是得到的卻比失去的還要多，想要一輩子佔有山本武這個人，一點也不想要把山本讓給別人，那時候獄寺才驚覺自己的佔有慾是這樣強烈。

「喜歡不喜歡這個花園？我親愛的公主。」山本問獄寺。

「我很喜歡，我當你的公主，你要當我的什麼，王子？騎士？」獄寺好奇的問。

「嘛…這個嘛…」山本開始陷入思考。

「說嘛！說嘛！」獄寺開始鬧小孩子脾氣和撒嬌。

「當你的王子也當你的騎士。」山本偷了一個香吻。

「你這個討厭鬼。」獄寺搥了一下山本的胸膛。

看見獄寺害羞的樣子，山本真的覺得獄寺很可愛，他懷裡的人兒就是這麼的可愛，每每讓他深陷不已，他現在總算知道為什麼骸就是不想要放棄綱吉，因為他也深陷下去了，那個屬於他的天使，獄寺是屬於他的公主，最疼愛的小公主，脾氣雖然暴躁了點但是還是很可愛，不管什麼樣的表情都很可愛，沒有什麼理由就是喜歡上獄寺隼人這個人。

山本細細的吻著自己最愛的人，獄寺也很享受山本給予的吻，兩人已經忘情的在花園裡開始激情的吻起來了，獄寺看見山本眼裡滿滿都是自己的身影，那個樣子的山本是那樣的深情，不知不覺會慢慢的陷下去，也會讓自己臉紅心跳不已，他們是無法分開的，怎麼樣都無法分開的，迷惘十年了，走走停停交往十年了，他們的幸福是那樣得來不易，卻也是他們最珍惜的一切。

「這次的吻痕有點明顯。」綱吉在拿任務單的時候跟他們說。

「啊啊！不小心就留在那麼明顯的地方。」山本抓抓頭。

「你這混蛋！！」獄寺暴躁的說。

「兩位，出任務小心點。」綱吉微笑的說。

山本一邊拉著發脾氣的獄寺一邊跟綱吉揮揮手表示知道，骸看見他們這樣的情形只是和他最愛的天使相視而笑，他們的感情果然很甜蜜，就像是他們一樣，沒有人可以分開他們，誰都知道他們是不可以失去對方的，怎麼樣都不可以失去對方的，因為他們沒有辦法想像失去對方會有多痛苦，只要有對方在就是他們的幸福。

「沒事把吻痕留在那麼明顯的地方，這樣被看到會很尷尬的！」獄寺不滿的大吼。

「對不起嘛！」山本直接堵住獄寺的嘴巴。

「嗯…嗯…」獄寺無法說話。

兩人拉出一條銀絲，獄寺的氧氣就快要沒有了，開始大口大口的吸氣，對眼前的人有多少的不滿怎樣抱怨都沒用，眼前的人總有理由堵住他，獄寺知道自己的聰明才智在山本武的面前是派不上用場的，獄寺有點討厭這樣的自己，可是卻喜歡那樣的山本武，感覺上自己就是這樣的矛盾，既然愛上了就愛上了，什麼話都沒有辦法說，因為怎樣說都無法否定掉自己愛上山本的一切。

獄寺真的不知道自己為什麼會愛上這麼霸道的傢伙，可是對他卻沒有理由可以挑剔，山本對自己的好獄寺都有感覺到，自己想要一個家的感覺也慢慢的實現了，獄寺知道自己很愛、很愛山本，除了山本一個人外就沒有人可以讓他喜歡上的，對於綱吉只是崇拜和尊敬，太過強大的人只能給予人這兩樣，而且綱吉身邊已經有一位護花使者了，那個人從小就愛著綱吉，愛到至死不渝，甚至願意犧牲生命來保護她。

出任務的時候山本的本能就會保護獄寺，獄寺是他最愛的人，所以不想要讓他受到傷害，儘管守護者的任務就是要保護首領，但是山本對於這個任務總是無法徹底的執行，他想要保護的人就是他最愛的人，那位銀髮的天使，綱吉也知道這件事情，所以如果要出門談判任務的話一定會帶上蘇菲和骸這兩位貼身保鏢的，綱吉懂山本的一切，綱吉清楚山本想要保護的人就是獄寺，因此從不強迫山本做自己不喜歡的事情，唯一的就是不想要讓他們留下遺憾。

「吶，武，你會永遠的保護我嗎？」獄寺突然問出這句話來。

「當然了，我親愛的公主，我是你專屬的騎士。」山本親吻獄寺的額頭。

「不管發生什麼事情都要好好的珍惜生命，我不想要失去你。」獄寺有些擔心的說。

「我知道，你也是，我無法想像沒有你的日子要怎樣過。」山本告訴獄寺自己是不可以失去他的。

不能失去對方，如果失去對方的話他們一定會活不下去的，所以他們總是會小心翼翼的保護自己的性命，他們要永遠的留在對方的身邊，他們會呵護對方一輩子的，山本把劍術練的很透徹，甚至用自己的匣子也運用自如，獄寺也是這樣的，用炸藥非常的熟練，對自己創造出來的招式也很有信心，絕對不會讓敵人碰他一根汗毛的，他們這樣的保護自己就是不希望看見對方的眼淚，他們也不想要失去對方這個依靠，屬於他們純真的愛是不會輕易就失去的，他們始終一直都這樣相信。END


	27. 我們之間的距離(8059)

『我看著你　那紫色的背影

又讓我想起微笑的你

我多希望　或許你會答應

對你不是隨便說說而已

我想放棄　明知道不可以

我只剩下最後的勇氣

想大聲說　對你說我愛你

你的嘴角是否還會揚起

還沒有讓你明白　我怎麼能夠離開

我可以試著假裝　不在乎他的存在

我猜你也會猶豫　猶豫要怎麼反應

又開始沉默不語　害怕讓自己傷心

還沒有開始就散　我怎麼願意離開

我不想翻開日記　全都是你的空白

難道你不會猶豫　和不和我在一起

我們之間的距離　只差一句我愛你』

山本從小就喜歡獄寺這是彭哥列大家都知道事情，可惜獄寺因為自己身分的關係從沒有接受山本的追求，這點大大讓山本傷腦筋，不管怎樣明示、暗示都沒有用，山本已經枯坐在床上不知道要怎麼辦才好，都已經追求這麼明顯了，可是獄寺到現在還是不了解自己的心意，山本很清楚黑手黨是什麼樣的世界，自己的父母親都是這個世界出生的人，而且山本家代代都是殺手，天生的殺手是不可能被抹滅的，山本就是不知道獄寺到底在猶豫什麼。

『隼人怎麼到現在都不了解我的心意，我好傷心喔！』山本倒在自己的床上。

「小武，吃飯了。」蘭緹兒打開山本武房間的門。

「媽媽，我要怎麼辦才好？」山本一臉無奈的看著蘭緹兒。

「先去吃飯，等下再說好不好？」蘭緹兒溫柔的說。

「媽媽～」應該脫離撒嬌的年紀的山本對蘭緹兒撒嬌。

「都已經十五歲了還撒嬌。」蘭緹兒摸摸山本的頭。

「男孩子偶爾也需要撒嬌的。」山本故意這樣說。

蘭緹兒摸摸山本的頭，這個自己看到大的孩子卻不是自己親生的孩子，有其父必有其子，父子兩都遇到感情上的問題，其中一個有問題還是自己造成的，自己的矛盾讓山本剛想要追求自己也無法追求自己，只有慢慢的等待自己開竅才把自己給娶回家，山本剛最喜歡、最愛的人就是蘭緹兒。

「媽媽，妳為什麼嫁給老爸？」山本對這件事情有些疑問。

「因為我不想要讓小建沒有父親，不想要讓你沒有母親。」蘭緹兒回答山本的話。

「媽媽很喜歡老爸嗎？」山本問了一個他很久以前就想要問的問題。

「當然很喜歡，也很愛。」蘭緹兒知道自己的孩子不想要鬆手。

「小武，你要什麼時候才下來吃飯？還有不要給我霸佔你媽太久！她是我老婆！」山本剛很有活力的對樓上大吼並且告訴自己的兒子不要霸佔他老婆。

「老爸好小氣喔！都說媽媽屬於他。」山本悶悶的抱怨。

「去吃飯吧！爸爸在叫了。」蘭緹兒拍拍兒子的背部。

山本有些心不甘情不願的下樓去吃飯，他最喜歡在母親的懷裡撒嬌，但是不管是自己還是弟弟小建，父親都不讓他們霸佔母親太久，父親對母親的佔有慾真的很強，即使連自己的兒子都要吃醋，往往這讓他們兩兄弟很無奈，他們兩人最喜歡的人就是他們的母親蘭緹兒，母親的溫柔是他們最愛的一切，山本從小就是蘭緹兒帶大的孩子，蘭緹兒身上淡淡的香味讓山本迷戀不已，就像是現在的獄寺一樣。

難得今天吃大餐又可以看見獄寺，山本剛剛不高興的心情已經一掃而空，蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形沒有多說話，她知道獄寺在顧忌什麼事情，那件事情以前也是她顧忌的事情，獄寺也知道山本的家庭背景，也知道山本知道黑手黨的世界有多恐怖，可是就是不想要把山本拖到黑手黨的世界中，就如同當初蘭緹兒不想要再讓山本剛回到黑手黨世界是一樣的心情，只是沒想到山本剛會因為自己的孩子的關係而回到家族裡來。

大家高高興興的吃晚餐，山本高興的可以坐在獄寺的身邊，只要見到獄寺他就非常的開心，蘭緹兒見到這種情況也不多說什麼，畢竟山本喜歡獄寺是大家都知道的事情，看見自己的兒子有喜歡的人做父母親都不會去阻止，蘭緹兒只希望他們不要步上自己和丈夫的後塵，追逐很久才踏入禮堂，那樣子可不是什麼好事情，蘭緹兒希望他們之間的距離可以縮小，何苦為難自己跟感情過不去。

「小子，你要是喜歡我們家小武就快點表態，不然那傢伙會一直霸佔我老婆不放。」吃完飯後山本剛對獄寺說。

「山本大人，但是我……」獄寺不知道要說什麼。

「不要去在意那些事情了，不要步上我和蘭緹兒的後塵，我們就是因為顧忌太多的關係而擦肩而過很多次。」山本剛一邊收拾東西一邊說。

「我不想要他踏入我們這個世界當中，這種世界並不適合他，他應該是要去打棒球的。」獄寺說出自己的內心話。

「哈哈！我們家代代都是殺手，不管做什麼樣的工作都還是要繼承殺手的職業，天生的殺手。」山本剛告訴獄寺。

「這個宿命擺脫不了嗎？」獄寺有些疑問。

「擺脫不了的，既然小武都有決心要繼承小琳和我的職位，他就不會臨陣退縮的，他已經有踏入黑暗的決心。」山本剛把東西全部收拾完畢。

「隼人，顧忌越多思念和感情越會一發不可收拾，與其讓自己陷入那樣的漩渦當中，不如好好的去接受小武的感情。」蘭緹兒微笑的對獄寺說。

「蘭緹兒大人。」獄寺聽出蘭緹兒話裡的意思。

「蘭緹兒大人，善良的您和伊夫大人有後悔踏入過黑手黨的世界中嗎？」獄寺鼓起勇氣問出這句話。

「我不後悔繼承母親和父親的一切，不後悔踏入這個世界當中，我並沒有失去什麼。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「伊夫大人會後悔嗎？」獄寺想要知道另一位大人的感覺。

「哥哥他也不後悔，其實我們這些瓦利亞的人都不後悔，連出生平常人家庭的姊夫和表哥他們也不後悔，因為我們知道後悔是沒有用的。」蘭緹兒告訴獄寺這件事情。

「而且既然下定決心就不要後悔，黑手黨世界在怎麼黑暗也會有陽光的。」蘭緹兒知道獄寺一定會懂自己指的是誰。

山本和弟弟小建隔著門聽見他們的談話，他們兩兄弟的確是已經下定決心要好好的在黑手黨世界中生存了，即使需要自己手刃敵人他們也不會害怕，他們很明白黑手黨世界並不是遊戲，只是他們想要保護自己最想要保護的人，山本想要保護獄寺，小建想要保護蘇菲亞，而且他們更想要保護準備繼承彭哥列第十代首領的澤田綱吉，那個他們最喜歡的玩伴。

「哥哥，我想你直接對隼人哥說我愛你會比較快一點，你們的距離就差這三個字就可以在一起了。」小建說完話就回到自己的房間去。

「隼人今天就留下來過夜吧！」蘭緹兒知道兒子們剛剛有聽見他們的談話。

「好，那我去他的房間。」獄寺準備上去房間去。

獄寺上樓去後剩下他們收拾東西，蘭緹兒知道自己說沒有後悔是錯的，哪有可能不後悔踏入這個世界，可是很早以前她就懂後悔是沒有用的，與其這樣不如去接受這一切算了，而且她的生活並沒有失去什麼，反而得到更多的東西，丈夫、孩子、家人都擁有了，這樣有什麼好不滿足，即使失去父母親很悲傷，但是可以擁有這些天倫之樂卻沒有什麼不好的。

獄寺打開山本的房間門，他看見山本坐在自己的房間裡看漫畫，山本聽見獄寺進入房間的聲音，但是他不知道要怎樣去和獄寺表白會比較好，直接說出那三個字嗎？還是說像情人一樣慢慢的來，山本知道自己要是一直拖下去可能會掛了吧！不如乾脆一點直接對獄寺表白會比較快，如果獄寺拒絕他的話他就退出，如果接受的話他們就成為情人。

「獄寺，我有話要跟你說。」山本很認真的看著獄寺。

「說吧！」獄寺大概知道山本要說什麼了。

「我愛你，我們交往，好嗎？」山本很認真的說出這句話。

「好。」獄寺害羞的點頭。

看見這樣的情形山本只是撲到獄寺的身上，把獄寺壓在身下狂吻獄寺，獄寺對山本這樣的舉動嚇的手足無措的，很快的他又放下心來任由山本這樣動作下去，自己不就很喜歡眼前的人嗎？從以前就很喜歡他，很想要和他在一起，現在如願以償了，當然要好好的享受當情侶的一切，即使現在發生關係獄寺也覺得自己不會後悔的，他想要擁有山本的一切，就如同山本想要擁有他的一切是一樣的道理。

他們的感情從今天起會開始成長，他們的感情每天都會進步一點，每天、每天都會進步，追逐了那麼久的感情，兩人都知道自己愛的人就是對方，山本會把獄寺永遠的圈在自己的懷裡，不會讓自己最愛的人受到任何的傷害，他會努力的保護自己心愛的人，他們會一起的成長，山本會寵獄寺一輩子，他們會走過很多個十年，感情的種子好不容易已經開花結果了，牽手到最後是他們最後的希望了。

「隼人，我愛你。」山本輕輕的在獄寺的耳邊說。

「我也愛你，武。」獄寺害羞的說。

十年了，他們的感情還是像以前一樣甜蜜，手上的戒指是代表他們相愛的證據，他們牽手走過第一個十年，那麼接下來的十年他們是否還會一起度過？如果你這樣問他們的話，他們一定會堅定的告訴你說，一定會一起度過的，這樣的生活讓他們感覺到很幸福，只要有在對方的身邊就很幸福，那種任何人都無可取代的幸福感覺在他們身上呈現出來，大家也祝福他們的感情可以順順利利的走下去，畢竟很多年來大家都看著他們經歷過那些大風大浪然後來到對方的身邊，愛著對方的一切。

獄寺發現隨著時間增長讓他好愛、好愛山本，怎麼樣都不想要失去山本的一切，捨不得山本離開自己的身邊，因此他們的任務幾乎都是在一起的，如果必須要有一方誘惑女人的話，另外一方一定會吃醋的，他們的佔有慾是那樣的強烈，這是他們想不到的事情，可是這樣卻代表他們很愛對方，如果是其他情侶發生這樣的事情，他們也會有同樣的感覺出來，所以會有這樣的感覺一點也不奇怪。

「阿武，我很想說一件事情，那就是…能不能不要把給隼人的吻痕留在這麼明顯的地方，我們看了會很尷尬。」綱吉有些尷尬的說。

「不好意思了，阿綱。」山本抓抓頭說。

「哥，你也考慮一下其他人好不好？」小建無奈的說。

「哈哈！」山本乾笑。

「小建，可以幫我一下嗎？」庫洛姆大叫。

「我知道了。」小建馬上過去庫洛姆的身邊。

「婚禮的事情我準備的，暫時不需要太擔心。」綱吉對山本說。

「不好意思了，那就麻煩妳了，阿綱。」山本很感謝綱吉這樣對待他們。

「不會，你只要想辦法讓隼人穿上新娘禮服就可以了。」綱吉變奸詐了。

「我會的。」山本笑的奸詐。

他們兩人就要舉行婚禮了，這個喜事讓彭哥列的所有人員高興不已，大家高興的忙著準備這些事情，作為大家長的綱吉也忙的不可開交，因為這是自己的守護者的婚禮，怎麼樣都不可以辦的太小氣，該有的排場還是要有，讓大家知道彭哥列不是好惹的，不要老是肖想要攀上彭哥列的任何人，非關彭哥列人員請不要動腦筋想要進入彭哥列了，這是這場婚禮主要的意義。

不過大家都想要看他們結為連理的樣子，他們之間的距離已經縮到最小了，這樣的生活讓他們看的很高興，守護者和首領都已經和自己最愛的人結為連理了，連最不合群的雲守也嫁到加百羅涅去了，另外一位雲守也娶妻了，沒有任何人是單身的人，想要攀上彭哥列的家族的小千金幾乎都咬著手帕獨自哭泣，山本和獄寺到最後也走上紅毯，這樣的結果讓大家放心許多，至少大家都找到自己的幸福，很多事情都不需要去擔心，綱吉也很高興大家都得到自己的幸福。End


	28. 天堂(6927)

『牽著你在天空飛翔 這樣看世界不一樣

有了你在身旁笑的臉龐 世界或許就這麼寬廣

忽然就忘記了慌張 人海之中你最明亮

無意間的影響 漸漸擴張 你豐富我 生活感想

何必尋找所謂的天堂 原來我因為你 不想再去流浪

情願平凡 不擁有一切也無妨 有了你在心上 依然是天堂

何必尋找所謂的天堂 原來我因為你 不想再去流浪

情願平凡 不擁有一切也無妨 有了你在心上 已經是天堂』

對六道骸這個惡魔來說，只要有綱吉在的地方就是天堂，他的天使總是會不著痕跡的救贖他，而他僅有的就是這個寶物，其他的東西都已經被銷毀殆盡了，自從他在黑手黨抓去當實驗品後就被銷毀殆盡了，那些東西早已不見了，怎麼樣也回不來的東西讓他身無分文，現在來到彭哥列卻看見自己想要守護的寶物，一輩子想要守護的寶物。

「你想要守護什麼東西？」喬治亞要教導骸的時候問出這句話。

「我想要守護一個人，那個是對我來說是個天使。」骸毫不猶豫的回答喬治亞。

「那麼就想辦法發揮你的力量去保護他，同時也要讓我知道你的決心。」喬治亞告訴骸。

「我的決心一定會讓你知道的，叔公。」骸拿出三叉戟。

「那就讓我看看你有多大的決心。」喬治亞也拿出自己專用的三叉戟。

骸利用自己的力量去對去喬治亞，他知道眼前的人很強，畢竟是創造瓦利亞這個組織的人，對所有事情都非常的冷血，完全就是沒有感情的人，甚至對自己的妻子喬安娜也非常的冷漠，但是在某個地方卻可以見到他給予喬安娜的溫柔，就因為是這樣的人，在對敵人下手的時候完全不會留情，在喬治亞的六道中是不會有情的，力量是霍華休斯家族最強的首領，到現在沒有人可以匹敵的首領。

「你還太嫩了。」喬治亞根本沒有使用到多少力量就把骸打倒在地。

「可惡…」骸無話可說。

「我討厭黑手黨，同時我也厭惡黑手黨，但是我想要保護的人卻是黑手黨的千金。」喬治亞告訴骸。

「我知道，守護者認可戰的時候你有說過。」骸覺得自己快沒有力氣了。

「如果換做是你，你會怎麼做？」喬治亞居高臨下的看著骸。

「我會用盡自己的一切保護她，因為我愛她。」骸用自己剩餘的力量站起來。

「那麼就用你這樣的決心打倒我，時間不限。」喬治亞離開訓練室。

「好恐怖的力量，這就是六道之眼的力量嗎？」骸坐在地上喘氣。

骸知道自己和喬治亞很像，他們都很討厭黑手黨，但是卻愛上黑手黨世界中的人，喬治亞真的很保護喬安娜，那麼自己呢？自己有多保護綱吉？自己真的可以用這雙手保護自己心愛的人嗎？骸真的不解，因為這時代的他們是分開的，綱吉就這樣被與自己相似的人擄走，自己卻沒辦法保護她，不過那個無法保護綱吉的人竟然是十年後的自己。

『這個時代的我保護不了小綱，那麼十年前的我，也是小孩子的我可以保護我自己愛的人嗎？』骸閉上眼睛想。

「骸這麼沒有信心可以保護我？」綱吉站在骸的面前說出這句話。

「小綱。」骸睜開眼睛看見綱吉的樣子。

「喬治亞爺爺的訓練辛苦你了。」綱吉幫骸擦汗。

「對不起，我的能力不夠。」骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「我不想要失去骸喔！不管是十年前的我還是十年後的我。」綱吉微笑的說。

「妳果然是天使。」骸撐起微笑。

「骸不想笑就不要笑，我會永遠在骸的身邊喔！」綱吉說出自己的諾言。

綱吉坐在骸的旁邊靠在骸的肩膀上，綱吉知道喬治亞的訓練是很恐怖的，因為自己也是給喬托訓練，他們都是那種不會手下留情的人，現在的他們是需要力量的，這樣才可以把十年後的自己給救回來，他們也可以解開自己為什麼會來到這時代的原因，庫洛姆利用自己的力量召喚他們過來，就是希望他們可以助他們一臂之力，沒想到十年後的庫洛姆把小時候的他們和九代的守護者也一起召喚過來。

「小綱，吃飯了。」拉爾來到訓練室叫他們。

拉爾看見他們靠在一起休息只是微笑，果然今天的訓練已經累壞他們了，給彭哥列最強的兩位人訓練可是很辛苦的，里包恩對於這件事情完全沒有意見，看見他們的樣子好像看見天使和惡魔依偎在一起的樣子，那個樣子是那麼的柔和沒有一絲絲不和諧的地方，這兩個人真的是註定要和對方在一起，拉爾決定不吵醒他們讓他們休息，晚飯就和京子她們說一聲留下他們的份。

「啊！小綱他們呢？」小春問拉爾。

「在休息，不要吵他們了，他們的訓練量可是你們的一倍。」拉爾適時的阻止其他人。

「爺爺和喬托大人可是不會留情的。」伊夫很了解他們。

「如果留情的話可是會要他們的命的。」喬治亞說出這句話。

「喬治亞，你果然還是像以前一樣不留情面，我可愛的侄子也是被你訓練到體無完膚。」喬托想起以前二代的抱怨。

「會心疼的話，當初就不要給我訓練，我要訓練前就和你說過了。」喬治亞消失在大家的面前。

「果然有他的風格，他一點都沒變，即使喬安娜哭泣或是自己的孩子怎樣都不會留情。」喬托想起以前的點點滴滴。

「爺爺就是這樣的人，無情，踏入自己最痛恨的黑手黨，只好讓自己變得很無情。」伊夫怎麼會不知道自己的祖父是怎樣的人。

『如果想要像我一樣的話，你就要拋棄你應該有的善良，伊夫，只能變得跟我一樣無情才可以。』伊夫想起以前喬治亞對自己說過的話。

骸在自己的夢境中看見以前的自己，那時候的殺了實驗室的所有人，和千種還有犬過著飄泊的日子，滅掉一個又一個的黑手黨家族，直到後來彭哥列的人把他們撿回去並且收養他們，遇到自己最心愛的天使，之後一直和自己最愛的天使一起生活，看著自己的天使對自己鬧脾氣、哭泣、開心、歡笑、傷心等等的表情，不知道從什麼時候開始想要守護的人就是自己最愛的天使，為了自己心愛的天使連自己的生命都可以獻出去，只求自己心愛的天使可以平安無事，不要捨去她的善良、天真和純真，那些屬於她的特質。

「骸，你覺得天堂在哪裡？」綱吉輕輕的問出這句話。

「我覺得天堂是有妳在的地方。」骸回答綱吉的話。

「我在的地方？」綱吉有些不能理解。

「只要是有妳在的地方，對我來說就是我的天堂。」骸輕輕的撫著綱吉的唇。

「我跟骸一樣喔！只要有骸在的地方就是我的天堂喔！」綱吉微笑的說。

「我的天使，我絕對會保護妳的。」骸站起來把自己心愛的天使抱緊。

「我相信骸。」綱吉閉上眼睛享受骸的溫柔。

這樣的畫面好巧不巧被其他守護者給撞見，獄寺看見這樣的情形很想要拿炸彈把六道骸這個傢伙給炸了，山本連忙在一旁阻止獄寺以防等一下綱吉發飆，雲雀看見這樣的情形只是頭也不回的離開，他怎麼會不知道他們感情是那樣的好，不過看見這樣的情形讓他想起迪諾，庫洛姆看見他們的情形只是拖著小建繼續去他們的練習，其他人也回去他們各自應該去的地方，他們不想要打擾到他們兩人。

「走吧！我餓了。」骸牽著綱吉的手一起去吃飯。

「好！」綱吉微笑。

的確對他們來說在對方的身邊就是在天堂當中，骸知道自己一直彷彿置身在天堂當中，他愛的人一直在他的身邊，那位他心愛的天使，這一生想要保護的人，有那位天使在的地方就是屬於他六道骸在的地方，所以他要用一生的時間去保護自己最心愛的天使，讓他的天使可以永遠的像這樣快樂的自由自在生活。

「天堂、專屬天使是嗎？真像他們的作風。」喬治亞看著他們的一切。

「爺爺，您不覺得他們像您和奶奶嗎？」伊夫故意這樣對喬治亞說。

「呵呵！也許吧！」喬治亞既沒有承認也沒有否認。

骸自己知道一定要好好保護他的天使，用他的力量去保護他愛的人，不僅是因為他身為他心愛天使的霧守、專屬保鑣，同時也是他心愛的天使的愛人，也是他心愛的天使內心的支柱，總是在那位天使身邊的惡魔，即使用地獄也要讓那些想要侵犯他最愛的天使的人下地獄去，他要讓那些人知道他最愛的人是不可以動的，敢動到他心愛的人唯一的下場就只有下地獄去。

「看樣子明天的訓練課程會有好戲看了。」喬治亞回到戒指裡面去。

「爺爺也真是的。」伊夫單單的只是微笑。

『我一定要讓那些人知道，奪去我心愛的天使的下場會是怎樣。』骸暗暗在心裡發誓。

「想好自己的決心了嗎？」隔天的訓練課程喬治亞第一句話就問骸。

「我已經想好自己的決心了，我一定會動用到自己的力量保護我最愛的人。」骸堅定的對喬治亞說。

「那讓我看看你的決心。」喬治亞完全沒有手下留情。

「我會的，我一定會讓你刮目相看的。」骸用自己的力量抵抗喬治亞。

喬治亞很滿意骸的決心，如果骸沒有那個決心的話是打不倒他的，喬治亞對於跟自己相似的曾孫可是很期待的，他一直都沒有想到會有人跟他和喬安娜的相處那麼像，喬治亞的確是非常愛自己的妻子，喬安娜是他心頭上的肉，對於喬安娜呵護、疼愛樣樣來，因此對於骸想要保護綱吉的心思是怎樣的，喬治亞想要知道，更想知道的是，骸的決心到底有多大，這是足以保護綱吉的必要條件。

如果沒有想要保護最愛的人的決心，那就不可能達到最厲害的地步，最強的人總是會有想要保護的東西，那麼喬治亞就想要看看骸到底有多想要保護綱吉，只有嘴上說自己最愛綱吉的話一點也沒有效果，沒有任何東西是可以這樣輕易的就說出來的，光說不練的人到最後會因為危機來而受到傷害的，那樣一點也沒有保護人的資格，尤其是保護自己最心愛的人。

骸的確很強，但是還沒有到最強的地步，現在的他最多只能跟拿出百分之五十力量的伊夫打成平手，最多只有可能打倒瓦利亞的瑪蒙，霍華休斯家族的人也勉強可以傷到，穆的能力和骸不相上下，但是要保護彭哥列的首領並不只能有這樣的力量，要達到最強的力量去保護彭哥列的首領，他自己最愛的人，除此之外是沒有辦法的，所以喬治亞對骸的訓練一點也不手下留情，招招都要骸的性命，就是要讓骸致死地於後生，想辦法拿出自己最強的力量來保護綱吉。

攻佔密魯菲奧雷的日本分部美羅涅基地時，骸利用自己最強大的特性去攻佔，他想要和自己最愛的天使一起回到他們的時代，遠在義大利的十年後的骸也很努力的想要打倒白蘭救出自己最心愛的天使，用自己最強的力量去保護自己最心愛的人，這是喬治亞教導骸的事情，只有用自己的雙手才可以創造出自己想要的奇蹟出來，什麼事情都別期望老天爺會幫忙，黑手黨的人可是不信神的，只有相信自己才可以創造出奇蹟來。

骸知道只有在心愛的天使身邊才是屬於他的天堂，所以他會用自己所擁有的力量去保護自己最愛的天使，即使大家都說他是惡魔也是一樣，他也要一直保護他心愛的天使，他的天使是他救贖的光，這個光他要好好的保護，小心翼翼的保護她，永遠的保護她，獻出自己的生命也在所不惜，因為只有那位天使在的地方才是屬於他這位惡魔的天堂，唯一的容身之處也是專屬於他的天堂。End


	29. Forever Love (8059)

『愛你 不是因為你的美而已 我越來越愛你

每個眼神觸動我的心 因為你讓我看見

Forever 才瞭解自己 未來這些日子

要好好珍惜 愛我 有些痛苦 有些不公平

如果真的愛我 不是理所當然的決定

感到你的呼吸在我耳邊 像微風神奇

溫柔的安撫 我的不安定

所以我~要 每天研究你的笑容 Ooh 多麼自然

Forever love Forever love

我只想用我這一輩子去愛你

從今以後 你會是所有 幸福的理由

愛情是場最美最遠的旅行 沿途雨季泥濘

偶爾阻礙我們的前進 感到你的體溫在我懷裏

像陽光和煦 巧妙的融化 我的不安定 不可思議

證明我愛你的理由 Ooh 多麼自然

你感動的眼睛 我沉默的聲音 彷佛就是最好的證明

就讓我在說一次 I love you oh (直到永遠)

Forever Love Forever Love Forever Love

我只想用我這一輩子去愛你

從今以後 你會是所有 幸福的理由

Forever Love Forever Love Forever Love』

如果問山本他會永遠的愛誰的話，他一定會回答你獄寺隼人這個人，在山本的內心中只裝的下獄寺隼人這個人，一個山本他從小喜歡到大的人，從以前就一直喜歡的銀髮小公主，他們追逐了十年相愛了十年，這二十年當中他們的愛有增無減，甜甜蜜蜜的樣子羨煞其他人，但是也有人沒有被粉紅閃光擊中過，他們都各自有自己最愛的人，很多事情是不需要多想，有些幸福是不可用言語表達的，山本想要保護獄寺甚至是愛獄寺一輩子，直到永遠永遠，到他們分開的那一刻這份愛才會消失不見。

「早安，隼人，我愛你。」山本微笑的對自己心愛的人說。

「早安，武。」獄寺揉揉自己的眼睛。

「起床吃早餐了，孩子們都在等我們了。」山本摸摸自己妻子的臉頰。

「好。」獄寺的聲音像是沒有睡醒的狀態。

山本把自己的妻子抱起來，獄寺對此沒有掙扎的現象，雙手環繞在山本的脖子上，任由山本把自己帶到浴室去梳洗，即使等下會天雷勾動地火也沒有關係，畢竟山本總是會不小心把持不住，對他來說獄寺是那樣的可愛，可愛到自己總是會不小心吃了他，獄寺總是會不小心的在半睡半醒之間被自己心愛的人吃了，不過這也無所謂，這已經是慣例的事情了，每天早上山本都會吃到自己最愛吃的早餐。

「武，慢點…慢…」獄寺嬌喘的聲音在浴室中迴盪。

「隼人的反應實在太好了。」山本竭盡自己所能挑逗獄寺。

「我快不行了，快要出來了。」獄寺已經快要不行了。

「忍一下，我們一起。」山本大力的往前挺。

「啊～～」獄寺已經高潮了。

「好舒服。」山本很滿意今天的早餐。

他們的孩子早早就被女僕帶到餐廳去吃早餐了，大家看見他們沒有出現心裡都已經有底了，看樣子他們今天一定會晚到的，幾乎每天早上都會有這樣的情形出現，很多事情他們總是會刻意的忽略不去在意，這是他們的生活，只要不影響彭哥列的運作，綱吉大多都不會去阻止的，而且綱吉也不想要干擾他們的生活，每個人有每個人的生活，而且這種事情不一定只有在他們的身上發生，每位守護者都會發生這樣的事情，首領也會發生的，只要六道骸早上發情的話就會發生綱吉早上被吃抹乾淨的情形，因此大家早已見怪不怪的。

「你這個一大早就發情的傢夥！每次都精蟲上腦！不顧我的感受！」獄寺不滿的大叫。

「可是隼人不是也很享受。」山本哀怨的說。

「你哪隻眼睛看見我很享受了？」獄寺很不高興自己又被吃了。

「明明剛剛就很高興的。」山本堵住獄寺的嘴。

漂亮的綠眸沈靜下來，他的確剛剛很高興也很舒服，自從成了山本武的情人開始，他沒有一天不腰痛的，除非當天山本出任務去，否則一定是被吃抹乾淨的，偏偏自己又很愛、很愛眼前的人，山本武的身心都是屬於他獄寺隼人的，他又有什麼好抱怨的，心甘情願的為山本生下孩子，心甘情願的成為山本的妻子，什麼事情都是心甘情願的，僅僅只是因為他愛山本武這個人，只想要獨佔山本武一個人。

「我們去吃飯吧！」山本微笑的說。

「每次都這樣。」獄寺沒有任何的理由可以反對山本的話。

兩人甜甜蜜蜜的到達餐廳，其他人只是抬頭看了一下他們就繼續吃飯，他們今天運動的時間真是快，平常大家都已經吃的差不多了，今天大家卻還沒有吃完，他們的孩子看見他們出現跑過去抱他們，看見他們一家人高興的樣子其他人只是微笑，大家都喜歡這樣的氣氛，綱吉也很高興每位的守護者感情都很好，這樣對他們來說是很幸福的事情，只要看見自己的守護者幸福她這位作為首領的人也會很高興的，大家都找到自己專屬的另外一半，屬於他們的另外一半，屬於自己的陽光。

「今天上課要乖乖的，不可以吵鬧喔！」獄寺蹲下來對自己的一雙兒女說。

「好的，媽媽。」皆人親吻自己母親的臉頰。

「我會乖乖的。」小蓮也親吻母親的臉頰。

山本和獄寺看著他們進入幼稚園裡面去，山本摟著獄寺的腰一臉幸福的樣子，然後再和獄寺一起回到大宅內，就算沒有任務他們也有很多的公文要處理，義大利可是黑手黨的黑幫勢力和白道那些警察等之類的正義人士勢均力敵的，正反兩派都各自互不侵犯，兩者幾乎都相安無事的過日子，井水不犯河水，黑手黨之間的火拼警察是不會去理會的，除非波及到不該波及的地方。

彭哥列的所有人員都知道雨守和嵐守是非常甜蜜的一對夫妻，他們甜蜜的程度讓所有人都羨慕，首領他們夫妻也是這樣讓人羨慕，而且大家都非常的喜歡他們，不會縱容任何人來破壞他們的感情的，雨守陽光中帶有酷酷的個性還是很受到女性的歡迎，嵐守一副讓人難以接近的樣子也是很受到女性的愛戴，十代的守護者幾乎都是帥哥美女，受到許多人的愛慕的對象，每天都會有許多封的情書送到他們的辦公室，不過還沒到達他們本人的面前就已經被他們的屬下給銷毀，那些屬下可是盡責的好屬下，他們可不想要自己的上司因為幾封情書而吵架，那樣子可真的不好了。

「武。」獄寺撒嬌的叫山本。

「怎麼了？隼人。」山本把自己心愛的人抱在懷裡。

「我中午想吃你弄的壽司。」獄寺像隻貓在山本的懷裡蹭。

「好，我知道了。」山本可是很疼愛獄寺的。

粉紅光波閃在雨守的辦公室裡，還好蘇菲有自己的辦公室，不然每天都要看他們上演這樣的戲碼，就算蘇菲已經對粉紅光波免疫，但是要她每天看見這樣的情形也是受不了的，他們的粉紅光波可是要讓人帶上太陽眼鏡的，在放送的時候大家都避之惟恐不及，誰會想要看著他們送上粉紅光波，這樣對自己的心臟可是不好的事情，而且這樣的閃光對於眼睛也是不好的，看久了眼睛也會壞掉的，只有發送光波的人不自覺而已。

每天平凡的生活讓他們感到很滿足，偶爾會有一些任務要他們去執行，卻阻礙不了他們總是在一起的習慣，沒有人會有任何的能力可以把他們分開的，他們對對方的佔有慾可是很強的，就算你是女人也是一樣，他們根本看不上眼，他們的眼裡只有對方的存在，滿滿的都是對方的存在，除了對方誰都進不到他們的眼裡，不管怎麼漂亮的女性都是一樣的，想要和他們在一起，門都沒有。

「隼人今天怎麼突然想吃我做的壽司？」山本在獄寺的的耳邊低語。

「不知道為什麼就是想吃。」獄寺知道山本又在毛手毛腳的。

「我以為隼人是想念我的手藝。」山本已經把手伸進去獄寺的褲子裡去了。

「不要毛手毛腳的啦！」獄寺有點無法抗拒山本的挑逗。

激情的戲碼又出現在辦公室當中，山本總是會動不動就發情，這點讓獄寺不解，山本對他總是會欲求不滿的，這種現象讓獄寺頭痛很久，可是自己每每都會敗在山本的愛撫之下，山本給予自己的一切是那麼的真實，讓自己內心的火焰不自覺的燃燒起來，他好愛、好愛眼前的男子，自己也中毒了，中了名為山本武的毒藥，這種毒藥是沒有辦法可以解除的，獄寺也很清楚自己的生理也有那種欲求不滿的現象，他渴望山本給予他更多的愛撫和激情，除了山本他誰都不要，只有山本一個人可以碰他的身體。

「隼人，乖，嘴巴張開。」山本挾壽司餵獄寺。

獄寺看見眼前的壽司一口吃掉，他好喜歡這樣的感覺，山本疼愛他的感覺，每天、每天都疼愛他的感覺，只要山本單獨出任務獄寺就會渾身不對勁，那種感覺很不舒服，而且思念也會逐漸隨著日子而增加，讓獄寺很不舒服，他最喜歡待在山本的身邊，有種給予他幸福的感覺，山本的愛讓他不想要放開手，那份只屬於他的愛，誰都搶不走的愛。

「我好愛你喔！隼人。」山本在獄寺的耳邊吹氣。

「棒球笨蛋！」獄寺臉紅的大叫。

「隼人說錯囉！我已經不打棒球了，應該要說親愛的老公。」山本笑嘻嘻的說。

「我發誓你一定有去找過六道骸那個混蛋。」獄寺很篤定他身後的傢伙一定有去找過那隻變種鳳梨。

「我沒有去找過骸，我只是無意間聽到他和阿綱的對話而已。」山本強調自己可沒有去找六道骸過。

「是嗎？」獄寺還是不相信這件事。

山本對於獄寺的反應只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他的愛人對於這種事情總是很敏感，他的確是沒有找過骸，只是無意間有一次去交報告的時候聽見骸和綱吉的對話，後來他看見綱吉臉紅的樣子，他覺得這招挺好玩又有效的樣子，所以想要對獄寺試試看，沒想到獄寺的反應是這樣的可愛，可愛到讓他欲罷不能，山本很慶幸自己總是可以看見獄寺可愛的樣子，屬於他的小公主所有可愛的樣子，他最愛的小公主就是那麼的可愛。

「隼人是我這輩子最愛的人。」山本摸摸獄寺的手。

「我知道，武你也是我這輩子最愛的人。」獄寺看著山本的手在自己的手上亂摸。

「下次跟阿綱要地方來種植鈴蘭好了。」山本想到這件事情。

「鈴蘭的花語是幸福的歸來，這是媽媽說過的。」獄寺想起以前帶大他的那位女性。

「是啊！媽媽說這是外婆和她說的，鈴蘭是可以帶給人幸福的花。」山本知道自己的繼母說過的話。

「鈴蘭帶給我們幸福，讓我們在一起，也讓我們有自己的孩子。」獄寺對於這個幸福一點也不想要放手。

愛在幸福蔓延的時刻，這是他們感覺到的事情，對於他們來說幸福雖然不可多得，但是一旦得到了卻是那樣不想要放手，他們都不會放手這個得來不易的幸福，這個幸福受到許多人的祝福，就像是他們最愛的花以及曲子一樣，幸福的歸來，每天沈靜在對方的身邊是那樣的幸福，他們好愛好愛對方，誰都不想要先放開手，他們很珍惜現在，珍惜他們的幸福，珍惜和對方在一起的時間，珍惜很多的一切，珍惜這分屬於他們的感情。

Forever Love永遠的愛，屬於他們永遠的愛，他們的愛可以到天荒地老，也可以持續一生一世，就算肉體已經死亡了，但是他們的愛還是可以持續下去的，他們只要永遠的在對方的身邊就可以了，戒指上的誓約是不會變質的，那份誓約就像是他們的紅線一般，會緊緊的把他們牽在一起，緊緊的把他們綁在一起，讓他們不會輕易的分開，夫妻之間相處的話語，『對不起、謝謝你、我愛你』他們都有做到，這三點對他們來說很重要的，尤其是『我愛你』這句話更為重要。

「武，我們要永遠的在一起喔！」獄寺說出這句話。

「我們會永遠的在一起的，我會永遠的愛你的。」山本對獄寺發誓。End


	30. 親愛的，你爬牆嗎？（架空）序

配對：主ＲＬ、白正、ＢＭ，副骸綱、山獄、ＤＨ、ＸＳ、可拉、犬庫、巴翔

故事時間：情人節

故事大綱：

這是發生在平衡世界裡的故事，沒有黑手黨，大家只是平凡人。有一天，受君們發現自家夫君跟對方的夫君貌似有出軌行為（請夜夜自行想像吧），傷心的受君們決定對攻君報複，受君們冷落自己夫君。更在情人節當天，相約好假裝成情侶，一起去遊樂場玩，攻君們追趕上，然後就請夜夜自己發揮囉~~（被巴）

人物：

綱吉是女生，也是XANXUS、巴吉爾的妹妹。

正一是女生，也是迪諾的妹妹。

庫洛姆是骸的妹妹。

藍波是獄寺的弟弟，跟瑪蒙、小庫同班，比綱吉等人小一屆。

夜神 翔是瑪蒙的哥哥，跟綱吉、小正、貝爾、山本、獄寺、犬同班。

骸、白蘭、里包恩、雲雀是學生會會長、副會長、幹事×2。

迪諾、Ｓ，可樂、拉爾是高中的老師。

XANXUS是瓦利亞集團的總裁。

巴吉爾是大學生。

文中的偽出軌配對：（放心，絕對是偽出軌配對）

可白、山巴、里犬、Ｘ迪、骸貝、獄瑪、拉綱、Ｈ庫、翔Ｌ、Ｓ正

夜神 翔，是男生，瑪蒙的哥哥，長得很似中性版的京子。

☆XANXUS他們的父母親是一代(喬托Giotto)、二代。

附註介紹：

伊夫：骸和庫洛姆的監護人，是霍華休斯集團的負責人。

約克：雲雀的監護人，雲雀的舅舅，和伊夫是情人的關係，霍華休斯的負責人之一。

瓦利亞：隸屬於彭哥列中的一個集團，負責人是XANXUS。

一代(喬托Giotto)：彭哥列集團的負責人，在日本又叫做家康，也是XANXUS、巴吉爾、綱吉的母親。

二代：彭哥列負責人的丈夫，大家都不知道他的名字為何，只知道喬托都叫他秀忠，其餘的都是謎，也是XANXUS、巴吉爾、綱吉的父親。

夏馬爾是獄寺和藍波的監護人，碧洋琪是他們的姊姊。


	31. 親愛的，你爬牆嗎？（架空）上

今天依舊是很和平的一天，澤田家跟往常一樣上演著哥哥叫醒妹妹的劇情，綱吉是個很漂亮的孩子，也是很乖巧的孩子，不過她有一個缺點，就是很愛賴床，對此她的父母親總是頭痛不已，哥哥XANXUS更是頭痛，因為綱吉從小就是他負責照顧的，賴床的個性從沒有改過，所以才讓XANXUS頭痛不已，而且現在可以叫醒綱吉的人都不在家，他們剛好去度蜜月了，老夫老妻還總是出去度蜜月，感情非常的好，卻也讓XANXUS火大，公司的事情都會變成他要去管理。

「小綱，起床了，上課要遲到了。」XANXUS上樓看自己的妹妹到底醒了沒。

「讓我再睡一下啦！」綱吉賴在自己的床上不起床。

「巴吉爾已經弄好早餐了，等下我要開車帶你們上學了，不要賴床了。」XANXUS知道妹妹很愛賴床。

「知道了啦！」綱吉不高興的說。

「真是的，真是長不大。」XANXUS無奈的說。

「大哥，早飯用好了，快點下來吃。」巴吉爾大叫。

「我知道了。」XANXUS回話。

這是平常彭哥列大宅裡面的正常生活習慣，他們是商業集團裡面彭哥列的直系子孫，但是他們的父母親老早就不知道到哪裡去度蜜月了，XANXUS代理父母的職位監管這兩位弟弟妹妹，最近一個月前他們的父親打電話回來說要繼續和母親環遊世界，所以家裡暫時交給他管理，聽見這個消息XANXUS差點沒有把電話給摔爛，什麼跟什麼東西，公司丟給他管理就算了，還要叫他管理弟弟妹妹，氣的XANXUS差點出去殺人。

那時候巴吉爾和綱吉聽見XANXUS的怒吼，『你這死老頭，要和老媽去度蜜月沒關係，但是也不用把公司和弟弟妹妹丟給我管理！』

巴吉爾和綱吉聽見自己大哥的怒吼的聲音真的有些嚇到了，因為他們很少看他們的大哥這樣發脾氣，在他們面前的大哥是很少發脾氣的人，幾乎都會好好的對待他們，即使他們不小心犯錯大哥也不會這樣發脾氣對待他們，綱吉嚇到差點哭出來，巴吉爾馬上安慰綱吉，然後使眼色給自己的大哥要收斂一下脾氣了，不然這樣子會把他們的寶貝妹妹給下哭的，要是爸媽知道這件事情一定讓他們吃不了兜著走。

「吃飽了就收拾東西吧！」XANXUS告訴綱吉和巴吉爾。

「好的，大哥。」巴吉爾點頭。

「嗯…」綱吉有些不情願的回話。

綱吉最近有些睡不好，她有種感覺是自己的情人好像是要出事情了，綱吉最近一直覺得骸有些不對勁，那種不對勁的感覺一直存在綱吉的心中，讓綱吉不知道要怎麼辦才好？綱吉很想要去找其他人商量一下這樣的狀況，只希望這樣的狀況只有她一個人遇到才好，畢竟綱吉真的不希望別人也遇到她的問題。

綱吉發現到骸最近有些在疏遠她，但是她不知道骸為什麼在疏遠她，她又沒有做錯什麼樣的事情惹骸不高興，可是骸就是不怎麼愛理會她，看見這樣的情形讓綱吉很傷心，她最愛的人就是骸，沒想到骸卻是這樣的對待自己，明明他們交往的過程就是這樣的順利，可是卻換來這樣冷淡的對待，綱吉當然會不高興，而且也會很心疼，怕骸做出什麼樣對不起她的事情來。

「骸到底怎麼了？最近都不理人。」綱吉納悶的抱怨。

獄寺發現到最近老是黏著他的山本不知道為什麼老是不見人影，沒有山本的感覺讓獄寺有些不習慣，平常山本總是會在他的耳邊囉哩囉嗦的，但是現在卻不見人影，總讓獄寺有種提心吊膽的感覺，同時獄寺也痛恨自己的習慣，只因為山本不在身邊就不習慣這一切，這點獄寺最痛恨自己，他討厭自己已經開始在依賴山本了。

「真是糟糕，棒球笨蛋不在身邊就開始想念他了。」獄寺罵自己的無能。

雲雀覺得最近有些不對勁，那位煩人的老師最近沒有來煩自己，雖然耳根子很清淨，但是就是有種不習慣的感覺，平常在耳邊的噪音真的很讓人惱火，可是這個噪音要是不見了佑很讓人頭痛，雲雀不知道自己是什麼時候習慣那個噪音的，只是覺得自己什麼時候變得這樣懦弱了，什麼時候開始這樣依賴那個傢伙了。

「那個草食性動物最好不要出現在我的面前，要是出現在我的面前我一定咬殺他。」雲雀氣憤的說。

正一發現到最近沒有人來騷擾他了，他可以輕鬆的做實驗，但是有的時候會不小心的發呆下去，他的好友斯帕納看見這樣的情形只是皺眉頭，看樣子沒有白蘭那個傢伙來煩正一，正一就變成另外一個人似的，完全不像是活著的感覺，斯帕納覺得那應該是白蘭的關係，如果白蘭來騷擾正一的話，正一一定會非常有精神的。

「正一、正一，你還好吧！」斯帕納有些擔心的問。

「嗯…我還好。」正一回過神來。

「你在想白蘭嗎？」斯帕納有些擔心的問。

「沒有，只是不小心發呆了而已。」正一口是心非的說。

斯帕納不打算拆穿正一的謊言，只是繼續做自己的事情，正一回過神來後也繼續做自己的事情，感覺上像是沒有受到影響似的，但是斯帕納知道正一的內心一定受到許多的影響，只是他不想要說而已，看見這樣的情形斯帕納也不好說什麼，只好繼續完成手上的工作，不然今天的進度是交不出去的，到時候老師可能不會給他們好臉色看的。

可愛的藍波最近一臉憂鬱的跟一平訴苦，因為他的親親愛人里包恩不理會他了，藍波總覺得自己為什麼要和大魔王里包恩在一起，然後還要在這裡跟一平說自己為情所苦，這樣的感覺一點也不好，一平好心的安慰藍波要藍波不要去想太多了，里包恩可能是最近有事情在忙所以沒有注意到藍波，藍波聽見一平的安慰也不好再說什麼，看樣子不管自己做什麼事情里包恩都不會管的，藍波決定不要去理會里包恩這位大魔王了。

「一平，里包恩最近都不理我了。」藍波抱怨。

「也許是因為里包恩的事情太忙的關係，藍波就不要任性了。」一平好心的安慰。

「嗯嗯！」藍波乖乖的點頭。

拉爾和史庫瓦羅覺得最近有些事情變得很奇怪，他們的情人最近動作變少了，XANXUS先不用說，可能是因為公司的是情態忙的關係才會這樣，史庫瓦羅有特地去問過綱吉，綱吉說父母親出去度蜜月去了，XANXUS要瓦利亞和彭哥列兩邊跑，可能就是事情太忙才忽略史庫瓦羅的，可是和他們在同一間學校教書的可樂尼洛卻是完完全全的不理會拉爾，拉爾看見這樣的情形不知道該說無奈還是怎樣，可樂尼洛已經無視自己好幾天了，想生氣卻又不知道要怎樣生氣，因為可樂尼洛並沒有做錯事情，拉爾對此也不想要去理會可樂尼洛了，就當做他是個不存在的傢伙就可以了。

「可樂尼洛那傢伙，下次我一定會要他好看的。」拉爾氣憤的說。

「XANXUS最近是太忙了嗎？還是說另有原因呢？總覺得有些事情不對勁，跳馬那傢伙也怪怪的。」史庫瓦羅自言自語的說。

庫洛姆覺得最近犬都不理會她了，平常三天兩頭來吵自己的小狗竟然不理會她，這是一件奇怪的事情，庫洛姆也不知道要說什麼才好，以前犬也有兩三天不理會她的時候，所以這次犬沒有理會庫洛姆的事情，庫洛姆也沒有特別的在意，只是不習慣沒有人跟她搶便當吃而已。

「犬最近是怎麼了，便當都沒有來吃，希望不要是生病才好。」庫洛姆擔心的說。

瑪蒙發現到貝爾最近沒有來煩他，他突然有種不習慣的感覺，平常貝爾總是會在他的耳邊嘰嘰歪歪的，可是現在卻沒有人來吵他，讓瑪蒙覺得很怪異，很想要知道貝爾到底在做什麼事情，可以忙到忘記自己的情人的存在，那個老是自稱王子的人會有什麼事情好忙，倒是讓瑪蒙開始好奇了，瑪蒙也不是省油的燈。

「那個臭貝爾到底在搞什麼鬼，平常一天到晚出現在我的面前，現在想找人卻不見人影。」瑪蒙生氣的說。

夜神 翔，瑪蒙的哥哥，他最近覺得巴吉爾忽略他了，難道說因為年紀的關係讓巴吉爾忽略他了嗎？翔翔總是會不經意的這樣想，畢竟巴吉爾是大學生，大學裡面的誘惑又特別的多，高中生根本不知道大學裡面到底有什麼樣的誘惑，翔翔覺得自己快要自閉了，可惜自己不怎麼跟自己的弟弟瑪蒙一樣是個很精明的人，不知道巴吉爾到底哪裡不對勁，只是哀怨的看著自己身旁的好朋友。

「巴吉爾會不會拋棄我不要我了，是不是我不是女生的關係。」翔翔哀怨的想。

可惜這群小受們都不知道他們的老公最近正在準備情人節的事情才會忽略他們，骸很努力的哀求自己的監護人讓他可以多些零用錢，他很想要買到綱吉喜歡的東西，可是伊夫卻要骸乖乖的幫忙公司才有可能，骸為了零用錢只好乖乖的做這件事情，而且他也不敢違抗伊夫的命令，骸有點氣自己為什麼要這樣的天才，如果他不是天才就好了，有時候骸會這樣想。

「伊夫叔叔，我可以跟你多要一些零用錢嗎？」骸拜託伊夫。

「可以，不過你必須要幫我處理公務，這樣我才會給你。」伊夫告訴骸。

「我知道了。」骸為了錢只好幫忙。

「這些是你要處理的事物。」伊夫把要骸處理的公文交給骸。

山本最近除了棒球還有一件事情要做，那就是要討他心愛的老婆歡心，可是山本絞盡腦汁都不知道要用什麼樣的方法做這件事情，山本想起自己以前沒做什麼事情，可是他的親親愛人總是會發脾氣，想到這裡山本就不禁想要哀怨，為什麼別人家的老婆很好伺候，他家的老婆卻很難伺候，偏偏又是一個嗆辣胚子，總是看人不順眼或是說愛惹麻煩的人，山本有的時候會問自己為什麼要喜歡獄寺，但又卻說不出什麼個理由和原因，這點常常讓山本很困擾。

「真是糟糕啊！到底要怎樣給隼人一個驚喜呢？」山本有些頭痛的自言自語。

迪諾正式去和雲雀的舅舅，也就是雲雀的監護人談事情，約克知道迪諾的來意，也很清楚的跟迪諾表示很願意把自己的姪兒交給迪諾，迪諾很高興約克會這麼爽快的答應，約克知道迪諾在和雲雀交往的事情，也知道除了迪諾誰也沒辦法改變雲雀的，所以很放心的把雲雀交給迪諾，這樣也對自己的妹妹有個交代，雲雀可是約克的妹妹的孩子，最寵愛不已的寶貝兒子，當然要交給一位值得信任的人。

「約克叔叔，謝謝你把恭彌交給我。」迪諾跟約克道謝。

「不必跟我道謝，我才要謝謝你幫我改變我家的恭彌呢！」約克對於這點真的很感謝迪諾。

「不會，恭彌是個很可愛的小孩，只是叛逆點而已。」迪諾笑笑的說。

「呵呵！以後請你多多擔待了。」約克滿意的說。

「是！那我先告辭了。」迪諾帶著笑意離開。

「好，再見！」約克很高興雲雀遇到好對象。

白蘭在自己的辦公室裡面發呆，他真的不知道情人節到底要送正一什麼東西，平常都是自己在騷擾正一的，可是卻從沒有問過說正一到底喜歡什麼樣的東西，然後強迫正一收下自己愛的禮物，雖然說正一並沒有討厭到把禮物給丟出來給他，可是白蘭還是想不要到底要送什麼樣的禮物給正一，同時他也不知道正一到底需要什麼樣的東西，白蘭的煩惱可是永遠都沒有辦法解決的。

「到底要送什麼樣的東西給小正呢？什麼樣的東西比較適合小正這樣的女生呢？還是要去問迪諾老師，畢竟他是小正的哥哥。」白蘭自言自語的說。

里包恩正在想到底要送什麼樣的東西給他家小牛，送糖果的話他家的小牛會很開心，可是里包恩卻不怎麼喜歡，他認為糖果那些東西是垃圾食物，吃多了對自己的健康沒有好處，所以他決定不送糖果給他家的小牛，所以現在他正在絞盡腦汁想要送一些對他家小牛有用的東西，不然他家的小牛一定會生氣說情人節沒有送他禮物，然後開始和自己冷戰，里包恩可不想要這種情況發生，更不想要主導權在他家的小牛手上，主導權應該在自己的身上才對。

「該死的，一點也想不出來到底要送那隻蠢牛什麼東西？」里包恩火大的踢了踢椅子。

「可惡的蠢牛，情人節過後我一定要他好看，都是他和我心煩的，我到底是為什麼看上那隻死蠢牛的？」里包恩把錯歸咎在藍波的身上。

可樂尼洛最近在煩惱到底要送什麼樣的東西給拉爾比較好，拉爾是很男性化的女性，所以可樂尼洛很煩惱到底要送什麼樣的東西給拉爾，要是送太女性化的東西的話，想必拉爾一定會痛扁他一頓吧！想到這裡可樂尼洛就不禁發抖起來，而且最近他也感覺到一股殺氣，可樂尼洛大概也知道殺氣是從誰的身上發出來的，那個人一定是拉爾，想到這裡可樂尼洛就覺得自己的性命一定會不保的，拉爾生氣起來可是很恐怖的，簡直比閻羅王還要恐怖許多，想到這裡可樂尼洛就不知道情人節到底要怎樣去面對拉爾了，他一點也不想要被拉爾痛扁。

『真是糟糕，不知道要送什麼東西給拉爾才好，如果現在不好好的解釋的話，到時候面對的拉爾一定是惡魔拉爾，可是如果不瞞著拉爾的話，又沒有驚喜的感覺，我到底要怎麼辦才好啦！』可樂尼洛在內心大喊著。

XANXUS最近快要頭痛欲裂，先是父母親出去度蜜月去，現在又發現到情人節要到了，他又要開始想要送他家的鯊魚什麼東西，XANXUS知道自己總是因為公事的關係冷落他家的鯊魚，可是卻沒有聽見史庫瓦羅的抱怨聲，史庫瓦羅總是很體貼的要XANXUS不要去想太多，他們不一定要跟其他情侶一樣，而且史庫瓦羅也知道XANXUS有多忙碌，所以絕對不會去找XANXUS做約會的動作，除非XANXUS心血來潮才有可能出去約會。

XANXUS不知道要怎樣說史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅的確是很好的情人，做什麼事情總是替他想，從沒有要任性的要求或是很過分的要求，幾乎跟一般的情侶不一樣，XANXUS也知道史庫瓦羅比較喜歡做自己的事情，史庫瓦羅喜歡劍術的事情他也不是這一兩天才知道的，只要有自己的時間史庫瓦羅一定會去鑽研劍術，約會這種事情他就不是很在意，但是XANXUS覺得自己多少還是會過意不去。

『有的時候真的覺得對那個垃圾有點過意不去，每次都在忙自己的事情而忽略他。』XANXUS在內心想。

『找時間來好好的補償那個垃圾好了。』XANXUS馬上做這個決定。

犬和千種努力的想要送什麼樣的東西給庫洛姆，犬請千種來幫忙也是這個原因，單靠他的腦子絕對想不出什麼樣的好東西，雖然說他們和庫洛姆是一起長大的人，但是犬就是希望今年的情人節可以給庫洛姆一個驚喜，所以忍耐在這幾天不去跟庫洛姆見面，自己卻又忍不住想念庫洛姆的一切，這樣的感覺對犬來說是一種很大的折磨，千種看見犬這樣真的不知道要說什麼，他很想告訴犬說只要犬送什麼東西庫洛姆都會很高興的，所以不需要去想太多，畢竟他們兩人從小就很喜歡對方。

「犬，我想你不管送什麼東西庫洛姆都會很高興的。」千種淡淡的說出這句話來。

「我知道，但是我還是很想要送一個難忘的驚喜給庫洛姆。」犬這樣告訴千種。

「我們已經想了很多天了，你也很多天沒見到庫洛姆了。」千種知道犬很想念庫洛姆。

「不管，我一定要想出來。」犬發誓自己一定要想出個所以然來。

「好吧！我不管你了。」千種對於犬的執著有些無奈。

「謝了！」犬告訴千種。

貝爾深呼吸後開始在琳琅滿目的窗口挑東西，他想要買給那位總是死要錢的瑪蒙，貝爾和瑪蒙會在一起不過就是個意外，可是貝爾卻不覺得那會是什麼樣的意外，因為那個意外就是他精心製造出來的意外，他就是想要和瑪蒙在一起，他們都一直玩在一起，總是在一起的他們讓貝爾起了愛慕之心，有股慾望告訴貝爾說想要和瑪蒙在一起，因此貝爾實施了那個意外，然後順理成章的和瑪蒙在一起。

『嘻嘻！，我很聰明，因為我是王子。』貝爾那時候的心態是這樣的。

貝爾很努力的挑選商品準備要買給瑪蒙，以前總是和史庫瓦羅在一起的小孩已經長大了，現在已經不會像以前一樣總是去煩史庫瓦羅，貝爾已經有另外一個玩具，也就是他的情人瑪蒙，不過瑪蒙也不會輕易的成為貝爾的玩具，兩人總是在吵架或是互相捉弄對方，他們的感情依舊是那樣的好，一點也不像是吵架分手的人，他們的感情是越吵越好，這點是無庸置疑的，大家都不會懷疑他們在一起的事實，畢竟有很多情侶也是這個樣子的。

『到底要挑選什麼樣的東西給瑪蒙呢？瑪蒙喜歡什麼樣的東西呢？』貝爾繼續煩惱。

巴吉爾今天的課已經上完了，所以他決定到商店街那裡去看一看，當然有跟自己的大哥XANXUS說會晚一點回家，也不用到大學來接他回家，逛完商店街就自然會回家去，要XANXUS不必擔心他，只是要自己的大哥記得去接綱吉就好了，不然他們的妹妹回家後一定會用哀怨的眼神看著他們的，想到這裡巴吉爾就會很想笑，他們的妹妹綱吉就是這麼的可愛，而自己的情人也是很可愛的人，巴吉爾之所以想要到商店街的原因也就是自己情人的關係，想要看看到底有什麼樣的東西適合他心愛的人。

『不知道翔翔會不會胡思亂想的，希望不會才好，不知道商店街有什麼樣的東西會適合翔翔。』巴吉爾一邊走路一邊想。

『翔翔真的是好情人，也非常的可愛。』巴吉爾想到自己的情人就不自覺的微笑起來。

巴吉爾用愉快的心情在商店街挑選東西，只要是想到自己的情人巴吉爾就會特別的開心，他的情人可愛的樣子讓他想忘記也很難，巴吉爾也很感謝綱吉，因為有自己的妹妹他才會和自己的情人認識，想到這裡巴吉爾就不禁會心一笑，促成他們姻緣最大功勞者可是他的妹妹綱吉。


	32. 親愛的，你爬牆嗎？（架空）中

(迪白、山可、X骸、里犬、巴貝、拉獄、翔L、綱正、HM、S庫)

一邊挑選禮物的巴吉爾一邊走在商店街上逛，沒想到會遇到貝爾，那個和自己的妹妹同班同學的王子，兩人喜歡上的人剛好是兄弟，因此他們兩人決定一起去買禮物，畢竟光是自己想根本不知道要買什麼好東西給自己的情人，所以決定兩人一起去買東西去，兩人在一起一定會有好點子的，貝爾的點子也很多，比較知道翔翔到底喜歡什麼樣的東西，好歹他喜歡的人是翔翔的弟弟瑪蒙，同時貝爾也和翔翔同班，翔翔多少會開口說自己喜歡的東西。

兩人走在路上的情景讓大家誤以為他們是一對情侶，同時也好巧不巧的讓可愛的翔翔和瑪蒙看見，下課後瑪蒙拖著自己的哥哥去挑選禮物準備給貝爾，翔翔也剛好想要買禮物給巴吉爾，同時他們也順便拖藍波一起出來，只是他們都沒想到自己會看見這樣恐怖的情形，讓翔翔一時無法回神過來，瑪蒙看見後決定精打細算的好好和貝爾算帳，那傢伙竟然趁著自己不注意給我拐哥哥的男朋友，這筆帳當然要好好的清算一下才可以，瑪蒙可不做虧本的生意的，翔翔則是抱著藍波大哭到不行。

「嗯…哥哥，那不是巴吉爾哥哥嗎？」瑪蒙眼尖的看見巴吉爾正在挑選禮物。

「好像是這樣耶！我們要不要去找他？」翔翔看見巴吉爾的時候非常的開心。

「還是不要好了，到時候破壞情人節的驚喜就不好玩了。」瑪蒙告訴翔翔。

「好吧！」翔翔放棄。

只是他們沒想到接下來會看見讓他們永生難忘的畫面，貝爾把手搭在巴吉爾的肩膀上，巴吉爾摟著貝爾的腰部，看見這樣的情況翔翔馬上崩潰的大哭，藍波在一旁好聲好氣的安慰翔翔，瑪蒙看見後氣到不行，決定要好好跟貝爾算帳，瑪蒙這輩子最保護的人就是自己的哥哥，貝爾把自己的哥哥給惹哭了當然要付出代價，絕對會讓貝爾付出他應該有的代價的，瑪蒙在心裡面發誓。

『貝爾飛格爾，你完蛋了，我一定要你付出代價的，竟然給我惹哭我哥。』瑪蒙在心裡面發誓。

瑪蒙送哥哥和藍波回家後走在路上遇到雲雀，雲雀看見瑪蒙想到一些事情，瑪蒙決定利用雲雀來好好的報復貝爾，因此和雲雀達成一筆交易，雲雀最近因為迪諾不理他的關係有些生氣，所以當瑪蒙提到要找自己當伴侶的時候雲雀當然馬上答應下來，他也要給跳馬迪諾一個永生難忘的教訓，誰叫他該死的忽略他那麼久，讓雲雀的心裡非常的不爽，既然惹火雲雀當然就有迪諾好消受了。

「雲雀學長，要不要來比交易？」瑪蒙問雲雀。

「可以，想要什麼交易？」雲雀已經大概知道是什麼事情了。

「當我的情人吧！我想要好好報復一個傢伙。」瑪蒙把事情說出來。

「好啊！我也想氣氣某人。」兩人達成他們想要的交易。

瑪蒙達成自己想要的交易非常的高興，因為自己的哥哥翔翔剛剛也拐到藍波當自己的情人，他們一點也不擔心自己的情人會報復他們，他們這些“女朋友”沒有報復他們就已經很不錯了，還怕那傢伙報復他們，想的美，他們一定會要那些傢伙好看的，惹火自己最心愛的情人下場就要自己負責，這是大家都知道的道理，雲雀的怒火也不是很容易就可以平息下來的，迪諾也要小心些了。

XANXUS看見公文的量就要頭痛了，好不容易已經處理好一些了，但是現在又多了這些公文出來，讓XANXUS快要爆發了，他實在不知道自己的父母親到底留下多少公文就去度蜜月，每次那兩人對他說好好的照顧弟弟妹妹的時候，XANXUS就知道他們要去度蜜月去，其實每次去N度蜜月都是父親的主意，母親一點辦法也沒有，父親總是會強勢的把母親給帶出家門，他們三個孩子也一點辦法也沒有，XANXUS希望自己的父親不要這樣專制就好，每天都有很多公文要批改讓他吃不消了。

XANXUS祈禱自己最心愛的人不要因為這樣就發脾氣就好了，畢竟怎麼說他也不是故意的，公司的事情真的忙到不行了，XANXUS收到霍華休斯集團的人要來的消息，同時XANXUS也派人去接自己的妹妹下課，綱吉應該可以自己待在家裡才對，要不然也可以直接來到公司，等巴吉爾回來後順便把妹妹給接回家，XANXUS把事情都想好後開始著手處理那些事情，只希望今天可以準時回家去，最好明天可以空下來去挑選史庫瓦羅的禮物，畢竟情人節就要到了，沒有送史庫瓦羅禮物讓XANXUS會覺得過意不去。

「總裁，霍華休斯集團的人已經來了。」秘書告訴XANXUS這件事情。

「我知道了，我馬上去會客室。」XANXUS把桌上的公文收好。

「哥你要出去？」綱吉剛好踏進XANXUS的辦公室。

「我要去見一位客人，要跟嗎？」XANXUS寵溺的問。

「好啊！」綱吉微笑的說。

XANXUS牽著自己妹妹的手一起去會客室見客人，霍華休斯派來的人剛好是綱吉的男朋友六道骸，綱吉踏進去會客室見到骸的時候有些高興，卻也有些生氣骸最近不理她的事情，骸看見綱吉壓下自己澎派的心情好好的跟綱吉的大哥談生意，雖然他也很想念綱吉，但是不能因為一些小事情就把這筆生氣給搞砸，綱吉坐在旁邊看著他們談生意，秘書小聲的把綱吉給叫出去，好像是說有人來的關係。

「大小姐。」綱吉聽見秘書叫她的聲音。

「怎麼了？秘書姊姊。」綱吉離開會客室問。

「夫人來找總裁了，我要怎麼說？」秘書告訴綱吉說史庫瓦羅來了。

「我去看看，不要吵哥哥他們，爸媽有打到公司來問進度嗎？」綱吉比較想要知道父母的消息。

「老爺和夫人並沒有打電話回來問過。」秘書盡責的告訴綱吉。

綱吉知道後只好無奈的去找史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅是她的大嫂也是她的老師，所以她有義務去和史庫瓦羅說自己的哥哥XANXUS正在忙一些事情，應該等下很快就可以出來了，綱吉真的覺得最近過的好無趣，因為沒有骸陪在自己的身邊的關係，大家最近都不知道在忙什麼樣的事情，讓綱吉有種失落的感覺，卻不知道要怎樣說才好。

「史庫瓦羅哥哥。」綱吉開心的叫史庫瓦羅。

「綱吉。」史庫瓦羅把綱吉抱在懷裡。

綱吉很高興的和史庫瓦羅聊天，他們都是被自己情人拋棄的人，正好可以好好的聊天，史庫瓦羅也心疼綱吉因為沒有人陪伴的關係，只是接下來發生的事情會讓他們很生氣，生氣到不行的狀態，綱吉會決定好好的報復六道骸，史庫瓦羅會不理自己的丈夫XANXUS，他們已經覺得很多事情都是沒有必要的，他們已經不在乎自己的情人是不是會想念他們了，只是這樣的動作真的惹火他們的情人，到最後自己的情人都會求自己回到他們的身邊。

「XANXUS大哥，小綱喜歡什麼樣的東西？」骸決定趁著簽約後的時間問XANXUS。

「我等下帶你去看好了，商店街那裡有一家小綱喜歡的精品店，你去挑挑應該就會知道了。」XANXUS決定帶骸去那家精品店。

「謝謝你，XANXUS大哥。」骸高興的說。

「不會，我剛好也要去買東西。」XANXUS無所謂的說。

XANXUS和骸一起離開公司，正巧這幕剛好給綱吉和史庫瓦羅看見，他們的臉色馬上變得鐵青，史庫瓦羅發誓以後絕對不要理XANXUS了，綱吉看見這樣的情況決定去自己的好友家裡好好的訴苦，可是沒想到自己的好友也遇到一樣的情況，因此他們決定好好的報復他們的伴侶，要他們知道惹火女王是一件很恐怖的事情，綱吉絕對會好好的報復骸這個傢伙，綱吉這次真的很生氣，一點也不想要原諒她親愛的老公，她絕對要讓骸嘗到跟自己一樣的滋味。

綱吉氣到不想要回家直接殺到迪諾家裡找自己最好的女性朋友說話，正一看見自己最好的朋友氣沖沖的來到家裡就大概知道到底是發生什麼事情了，看樣子骸真的惹火綱吉了，正一最近也因為某些事情而生氣到不行，那隻該死的白蘭氏雞精最近都沒有來煩過她，但是也不知道那傢伙到底在搞什麼東西，今天和斯帕納弄東西的時候發呆，還到差點交不出來的地步，正一已經想要殺了白蘭了。

綱吉很不高興的跟正一抱怨一堆的事情，正一也告訴綱吉自己的情人有多無禮到極點之類的話，她們對這件事情真的很火大，卻不知道白蘭為了正一的禮物而來找迪諾，兩人正在樓下開心的商量事情，只是正在樓上賭氣的兩人是不知道樓下的情形，而且現在她們也不想要知道那些事情，總覺得那些事情一定會沒完沒了的，更何況現在已經有人正在氣頭上，怎樣解釋都是沒有用的，尤其是女王在生氣的時候更是，不要死的很慘就好了。

「迪諾老師，你知道正一到底喜歡什麼樣的東西嗎？」白蘭開口問迪諾。

「啊啊！你說小正嗎？只要是有關機器類的東西她都喜歡喔！」迪諾微笑的說。

「可不可以帶我去她平常在逛的店呢？」白蘭提出要求。

「可以呀！我們現在就去吧！」迪諾馬上要出門。

兩人就這樣出去挑禮物去了，在樓上的正一和綱吉都沒有注意到這點，畢竟他們現在還在生氣當中，集中精神在罵自己的情人當然不會去注意這些小事情了，何況迪諾他們出門的時候聲音又不大聲，所以在樓上的他們一點也沒有感覺，非常的沒有感覺，只是有不好的預感而已，正一覺得自己的直覺可以在強些，這樣她就知道她親愛的白蘭到底有沒有做出對不起自己的事情來了，現在她真的很想要把白蘭殺了，那傢伙竟敢忽略自己的一切，正一發誓一定會要白蘭好看的，她不會這樣坐以待斃的，也不想想她到底是什麼樣的人。

「這次我一定要白蘭那傢伙給我好好記住，惹火我的下場會是怎樣。」正一堅決的說這件事情。

「我也是，我也一定要骸那傢伙好看，竟然這樣對我。」綱吉也不甘示弱。

「臭白蘭、死白蘭，我討厭你。」正一不高興的說。

「臭骸、死骸，下次我一定要你好看，你這臭傢伙。」綱吉很不滿的說。

山本走在街上不知道要挑什麼樣的禮物給獄寺，途中正好碰見他們的體育老師可樂尼洛，因此兩人就這樣有說有笑的走在路上，然後開始商討到底要挑什麼樣的禮物給自己的情人，可樂尼洛很傷腦筋不知道要挑什麼樣的禮物給拉爾，山本也不知道要送什麼樣的東西給獄寺才好，畢竟獄寺的個性實在是讓人感到頭大，可樂尼洛也說自己的情人拉爾也很恐怖，不知道到時候到底要怎樣去對拉爾說，兩人就這樣有說有笑的聊天，跟蹤他們的拉爾和獄寺看見這樣的情況不禁怒火中燒。

「可樂老師，你覺得隼人適合什麼樣的東西？」山本一邊聊天一邊問。

「嗆辣胚子一個，可以送他骷髏的樣式，他不是很喜歡那類樣式的東西？」可樂尼洛記得獄寺好像是喜歡那些東西。

「好像是這樣呢！交往到現在他都反對我送的東西，他的喜好都沒去注意呢！」山本有些後悔自己怎麼沒去注意情人喜歡的東西。

「別這樣說，我和拉爾交往到現在都不知道拉耳道底喜歡什麼樣的東西？這很正常的。」可樂尼洛也說出他的苦處。

「拉爾老師人很好耶！可樂老師怎麼會不知道拉爾老師喜歡什麼樣的東西？」山本有些訝異的說。

「人很好是很好啦！可是兇起來可是很可怕的。」可樂尼洛說出這句話來。

「哈哈！隼人也是這樣，嘛嘛！不過我還是喜歡他。」山本說出自己的內心話。

「這倒是啦！別看我這樣，我真的很喜歡拉爾，從學生時代就很喜歡她了。」可樂尼洛說出自己的過去。

山本和可樂尼洛開心的聊天一點也沒有發現到拉爾和獄寺在跟蹤他們，由於他們躲的很遠並沒有聽見他們兩人到底在聊些什麼東西，可是看見他們開心的樣子拉爾就真的很生氣，獄寺的脾氣也好不到哪去，看見屬於自己的棒球笨蛋對男老師笑的那樣的開心，獄寺當然不會高興的哪裡去，因為棒球笨蛋的笑容是屬於他一個人的，獄寺一直這樣認為，沒想到卻看見山本把笑容對著別人笑，獄寺當然會火大囉！只可惜山本並不知道這件事情。

「拉爾老師，我想我們不要去理他們了，我們去做我們自己的事情好了，不然越看越生氣。」獄寺告訴拉爾。

「也好，要是繼續看下去的話，我可不保證我等下不會衝出去打可樂尼洛。」拉爾知道自己快要控制不住了。

「拉爾老師，我知道這附近有一家好吃的店，我們去吃吧！」獄寺決定帶拉爾去那家店好好的吃東西。

「好啊！可樂尼洛，到時候你就知道下場會怎樣了。」拉爾已經想好要怎樣去報復可樂尼洛了，拉爾一定會好好的對待可樂尼洛的。

『臭棒球笨蛋，下次遇到你我一定會好好的修理你的，竟然敢給我在外面亂來，我不要你好看我就跟你姓。』獄寺在心裡面發誓一定會宰了山本的，但是他忘記他以後一定會跟山本姓的，因為他早已嫁給山本了。

里包恩在路上隨便亂逛，看看到底有什麼樣的東西可以送給他家的小牛，里包恩覺得自己真的很失敗，連自己的情人喜歡什麼樣的東西都不太清楚，看樣子學校的事物佔據他太多的時間，總是無法好好的跟自己心愛的小牛相處，想到這裡里包恩決定下次一定要好好的和自己家裡的小牛相處，但是他沒想到會看見讓他永生難忘的畫面，讓他絕對會讓自己的小牛不會有想要出軌的跡象，里包恩魔王再現世人的面前。

翔翔和藍波開開心心的在路上逛街，開心的樣子看在別人的眼裡真的以為他們是情侶，里包恩好死不死的看見這個畫面，隱藏在里包恩內心裡頭的里包恩魔王馬上顯現出來，里包恩決定要讓他親愛的小牛對某些事情要永生難忘，絕對不可以勾引其他人才對，偏偏他家的小牛是那樣沒有危機意識，跟自己認識的人走在一起一點也沒有感覺自己被吃豆腐，看見這樣的情形里包恩真的很火大，他不容許任何人勾搭他專屬的小牛，這樣子只會讓他更火大而已。

「翔翔，你看，那個東西好好看喔！」藍波開心的說。

「對呀！要不要買下來呀！」翔翔問藍波。

「也好，我也想要給里包恩一個驚喜。」藍波想要看見里包恩開心的表情。

「呵呵！藍波和里包恩老師的感情好好喔！」翔翔有些羨慕。

「沒有啦！」藍波害羞的說。

「呵呵！」翔翔知道藍波在害羞了。

『那隻蠢牛竟然敢給我跟別人在一起，看我下次怎樣跟你算帳，這隻死小牛。』里包恩魔王已經顯現出來了。

『嗚嗚～是發生什麼事情了，為什麼我覺得好冷喔！？』藍波不解的想。

「千種，你確定這裡有庫洛姆喜歡的東西嗎？」犬大聲的問千種。

「一定會有的，商店街的東西很多。」千種只是這樣告訴犬。

「好吧！我知道了，你先回家吧！蘇菲還在等你回家吃飯。」犬決定自己開始挑禮物。

「嗯！那我先回去了，不然蘇菲又會生氣。」千種決定趕快回家不要惹火自己的姊姊。

犬看見商店街琳琅滿目的店家不知道要進去哪一家店才好，偏偏剛剛又先叫千種回家去，里包恩看見犬這樣的行為決定好好的幫犬一把，順便報復一下他家的小牛，里包恩已經想到好方法來對付他家的藍波了，只是犬必須要作為犧牲品就是了，這也是沒有辦法的事情，誰叫藍波給里包恩看見他最不想要看見的情形，當然要好好的接受里包恩的報復囉！

「犬，你在看什麼東西？」里包恩叫了一下犬。

「里包恩老師，你好，我在挑選庫洛姆的禮物。」犬老實的告訴里包恩。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」里包恩好心的問。

「里包恩老師肯幫我這忙？」犬有些受寵若驚。

「當然囉！我可是很會挑選女性的禮物的。」里包恩微笑的說。

「真是太好了，有里包恩老師的幫忙。」犬高興的說，不然說實在的他也不知道要怎樣才好。

「不客氣，我一定會挑你滿意的禮物的。」里包恩微笑的告訴犬。

「謝謝里包恩老師。」犬非常的開心，慶幸有里包恩的幫忙。

庫洛姆因為不舒服的關係差點暈倒，走在回家的路上的史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形馬上去攙扶庫洛姆，庫洛姆看見攙扶自己的人是學校的老師非常的開心，史庫瓦羅看見庫洛姆這樣就知道庫洛姆又是老毛病復發了，只是現在送庫洛姆回家有些不方便，因此史庫瓦羅先把庫洛母帶到自己的家裡面來，然後打電話到霍華休斯集團裡面去，告訴伊夫說庫洛姆要在自己的家裡多住幾天，等庫洛姆的身體好些就會送庫洛姆回家的，伊夫聽見是史庫瓦羅的聲音就非常的放心，並且告訴史庫瓦羅說因為最近有些事情要處理，所以必須要到澳洲去一趟，所以讓庫洛姆暫時住在他家，史庫瓦羅也答應下來。

「史庫瓦羅老師？」庫洛姆有些不舒服的叫人。

「不舒服就躺著，不會有事情的，我已經跟妳的家人說過了。」史庫瓦羅要庫洛姆躺好。

「謝謝老師，不好意思麻煩老師了。」庫洛姆感到不好意思。

「這不是什麼大問題，現在的問題是妳好好的睡覺，等明天早上有精神我們再出去走走。」史庫瓦羅對庫洛姆說。

「好的，老師。」庫洛姆安心的睡覺。

史庫瓦羅看見庫洛姆已經睡著後就去準備一些事情，他剛剛在整理信件的時候發現有遊樂園的票，他決定趁著庫洛姆在自己家裡住的時候帶庫洛姆去玩，票也非常的多張可以再約幾個人一起去，因此史庫瓦羅開始計畫到底要約什麼人一起出門了，綱吉是一定會約的對象，畢竟是XANXUS的妹妹，史庫瓦羅最寵的孩子。


	33. 親愛的，你爬牆嗎？（架空）下

隔天早上庫洛姆已經好很多了，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形只是微笑，然後開始盤算等下要約誰出門，史庫瓦羅是一定會約綱吉出門的，那是他最寵愛的學生，也是自己情人的妹妹，史庫瓦羅一直把綱吉當成自己的妹妹在疼愛，綱吉可愛的樣子讓他愛不釋手，如果不是XANXUS對自己的妹妹佔有慾很嚴重的話，史庫瓦羅真的很想要把綱吉給拐回家當妹妹寵愛，XANXUS真的很寵愛自己的妹妹，史庫瓦羅從小就知道這件事情，畢竟他和XANXUS是一起長大的。

史庫瓦羅打電話給綱吉，綱吉接到電話非常的開心，綱吉本身很喜歡史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅非常的照顧她，從小到大就非常的疼愛她，在綱吉有記憶以來，史庫瓦羅就是XANXUS的情人，父母親也沒有反對他們交往，綱吉也非常的信任史庫瓦羅，加上史庫瓦羅也很疼愛綱吉，所以綱吉可是很黏史庫瓦羅的，XANXUS看見這樣的情形幾乎都沒有說什麼，只要自己的妹妹喜歡就好。

遊樂園的大門口，史庫瓦羅約的十個人都已經到齊了，綱吉開心的挽著史庫瓦羅的手，正一第一次看見綱吉這樣的開心，今天她才知道史庫瓦羅老師是綱吉的哥哥的情人，也是綱吉的照顧者，史庫瓦羅在學校就很寵愛綱吉，幾乎跟拉爾是一樣的地步，正一總是不解這兩位老師為什麼總是很疼愛綱吉，今天總算知道是因為他們都是綱吉認識的人的關係，拉爾曾經是綱吉的家庭教師，史庫瓦羅是綱吉的照顧者，演變成在學校他們兩人都很疼愛綱吉。

「史庫瓦羅哥哥，今天出來的事情哥哥他們知道嗎？」綱吉有些擔心的問。

「我沒有讓XANXUS知道，我想就算XANXUS知道也不會怎樣的。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「小綱，不要去想太多了，今天我們就盡情的玩，看看那些傢伙到底會有什麼樣的表情就好了。」拉爾一點也不擔心這件事情。

「嗯！小正，走吧！我們去玩。」綱吉開心的拉著正一到處去玩。

史庫瓦羅看見綱吉開心的樣子也就沒有多說什麼，大家各自跟著自己的伴侶一起去遊樂園玩耍，每個人都開開心心的一起玩耍，卻沒有發現到他們的情人有跟著他們到遊樂園來，那個怨念可以說是非常的重，他們周圍的空氣已經下降好幾度了，因為他們看見自己最愛的人和其他人一起出去玩的樣子理智馬上斷了一節，誰希望自己的情人摟著別人一起出門啊！可是他們卻沒有想到當初自己也是跟著別人一起出去的，而快樂玩所有器材的人他們都沒有注意到那些人恐怖的怨念，也沒有感受到任何的寒氣或是殺氣。

「小綱，妳太過分了。」骸不爽的說。

「史庫瓦羅，你竟敢忽視我。」XANXUS非常的不爽。

「恭彌，親愛的恭彌～」迪諾哀怨的哭泣。

「小正，親愛的小正，妳怎麼忍心拋下妳老公呢？」白蘭好不心疼。

「隼人～」山本也差不多。

「拉爾～對不起啦～」可樂尼洛快要不行了。

「那隻蠢牛，我一定要他好看。」里包恩很不爽的說。

「庫洛姆怎麼和史庫瓦羅老師在一起？」犬還沒有進入狀況。

「翔翔最近是怎麼了？」巴吉爾也不能了解自己的情人在做什麼。

「瑪蒙，你不可以拋棄王子喔！」貝爾很有信心的說。

他們開始分頭找自己的情人，里包恩很快的就發現自己家可愛的小牛，巴吉爾知道翔翔是在藍波的身邊，所以和里包恩一起行動，他們現在最主要的工作就是要把自己的情人帶回自己的身邊，好好的問一下自己的情人最近是怎樣了，好歹他們也精心幫自己的情人選禮物吧！結果被這樣的對待讓他們可是很不開心的，里包恩更是不爽到極點，他家的小牛總是要給他添麻煩，甚至總是會讓他不開心，里包恩覺得自己有點後會喜歡上藍波，可是看見藍波開心的樣子又無可奈何的陷入下去。

「翔翔，出門為什麼不跟我說？我今天本來有事情要去找你的。」巴吉爾有些不開心的說。

「找我做什麼，你為什麼不去找貝爾。」翔翔不高興的回嘴。

「我為什麼要去找貝爾？我的情人是你啊！」巴吉爾有些不解的說。

「你的情人哪是我，那天看見你和貝爾開心的樣子讓我好不舒服，你的眼裡沒有我的存在。」翔翔大吼。

「誰說我的眼裡沒有你的存在了，如果沒有你的存在為什麼要特地去請教貝爾說你到底喜歡什麼東西呢！」巴吉爾心疼翔翔。

「哪有啊！明明你就喜歡貝爾。」翔翔對這件事情還是不肯承認自己已經軟化了。

「給你。」巴吉爾把戒指套在翔翔的無名指上。

「這是我永生永世的承諾，你願意和我在一起嗎？翔翔。」巴吉爾很有耐心的問。

「我願意。」翔翔說的很小聲。

巴吉爾開始親吻翔翔，兩人總算和好如初了，里包恩看見這樣的情況馬上鎖定他家的小牛，他一定要讓他家的小牛知道一件事情，那就是惹火他的下場絕對會是很慘的，里包恩最痛恨的一件事情就是看見他家的小牛出軌，這個動作絕對會惹火里包恩的，就是因為這樣藍波才不願意去接近里包恩，他知道里包恩現在一定正在氣頭上的，只是現在他不知道要怎樣去和里包恩說實話，明明就是里包恩先不理人的，現在又要找他算帳，藍波真的是欲哭無淚，偏偏自己喜歡上這恐怖的大魔王。

「蠢牛！」里包恩的聲音明顯的恐怖。

「里包恩…」藍波開始害怕起來了。

「告訴我你現在正在做什麼？」里包恩笑起來非常的好看，可是藍波知道那是不懷好意的笑容。

「陪翔翔玩。」藍波覺得自己已經快要不行了。

「陪人，那為什麼不陪我？」里包恩繼續問下去。

「是你自己先不陪我的，現在又要怪我不陪你。」藍波像是受盡委屈一般的大哭。

「藍波、藍波，對不起。」里包恩看見藍波哭的樣子馬上慌了，他最怕藍波哭的樣子了。

「里包恩每次都這樣，都罵我、都罵我，卻都不想想他自己。」藍波哭的很淒慘。

「對不起嘛！藍波，都是我的錯。」里包恩馬上安撫藍波。

「陪我去玩，今天要陪我玩到盡興我才願意原諒你。」藍波說出自己的心願。

「好，我陪你玩，陪你玩到盡興。」里包恩妥協下來。

里包恩馬上帶著藍波到處去玩，里包恩只要看見藍波哭泣的臉龐就會放下所有的自尊來安撫藍波，里包恩什麼都不怕就怕藍波哭泣的樣子，里包恩也知道自己最近真的忽略藍波很久了，所以藍波才會有這樣發洩的情形出來，最近學生會的確是很忙，就是為了學校情人節的活動，好不容易有空閒下來的時間，里包恩當然會好好的陪伴藍波，讓藍波高興些不要因為這樣而哭泣，自己早已經準備好的禮物也要準備拿來送給藍波，里包恩喜歡看見藍波的笑臉，不喜歡看見藍波哭泣的臉龐。

「對不起，藍波，這是送你的禮物。」里包恩把項鍊掛在藍波的脖子上。

「謝謝你，里包恩，我也有禮物要給你。」藍波開心的把自己的禮物給里包恩。

「謝謝你，我親愛的小牛。」里包恩開心的從藍波的手上接下禮物。

巴吉爾和翔翔看見他們和好的樣子也就放心許多，里包恩遇上藍波就註定要變成鐵和柔情的人了，里包恩真的沒有辦法拿自己親愛的小牛有法子，每次生氣的時候只要看見藍波哭泣的樣子里包恩一定就沒有辦法繼續生氣下去，藍波哭泣的樣子會讓他非常的心疼，他根本沒有辦法繼續跟藍波這樣生氣下去，因為藍波是里包恩這生最愛的人，對待女性溫柔的里包恩會用對待女性的方式來對待藍波，讓藍波乖乖的又很依賴里包恩這個人。

骸和白蘭一同去找他們心愛的妻子，綱吉和正一不知道已經玩到哪裡去了，開心的樣子讓他們兩人非常的不高興，骸已經臉色鐵青到不行了，他萬萬沒想到自己最近幾天沒有理會綱吉卻換到這樣的對待，骸真的很擔心綱吉是不是變心了，他可不希望綱吉變心，不然之前所做的努力都白費了，骸第一次希望有神這個東西的存在，畢竟怎樣他都不希望自己的未婚妻離開自己的身邊，骸真的希望這些事情不是他所想的那樣，他已經把自己的心交給綱吉了，怎樣都不可能收回來的。

白蘭看見正一開心的笑容不知道要說什麼才好，明明自己才是正一最喜歡的人，可是正一卻從沒有在自己的面前笑的這麼開心過，都是冷冷的對待他，因此白蘭真的很少看見正一開懷大笑的樣子，現在看見正一開心的樣子讓白蘭真的覺得很不是滋味，很想要生氣卻不知道要怎樣生氣才好，畢竟先是自己的不對，因為沒有時間的關係讓白蘭不得不忽略正一的感覺，現在得到該死的報應，就是看見正一對待別人開心的笑容，白蘭決定要好好的把正一給拐回來自己的身邊。

「親愛的綱吉，妳現在是在做什麼？」骸不滿的問綱吉。

「那你又在做什麼呢？親愛的骸。」綱吉也不是很高興的問骸。

「我不過是想要找妳，順便拿禮物給我親愛的天使。」骸微笑的說。

「喔！是嗎？」綱吉一臉不相信的樣子。

「我親愛的天使，妳以為可以逃過我的身邊嗎？」骸抓住綱吉的雙手親吻綱吉。

綱吉一臉驚訝的看著骸，每次骸的動作都讓她不解，現在這個動作就是讓她不解的其中一個動作，綱吉不知道要怎麼辦才好，雙手又偏偏被固定住了，骸滿意的看著綱吉的表情，他親愛的天使不解自己的動作真是好玩，他們從以前交往到現在，他親愛的天使總是會不解他到底為什麼要做這些動作，從小的青梅竹馬一直到現在，骸在很久以前就已經把綱吉視為自己最心愛的未婚妻了，當然不會容許有任何人可以搶走她。

「小笨蛋，為了妳的禮物讓我大傷腦筋，結果妳卻這樣對我。」骸哀怨的說。

「我又不是故意的。」綱吉知道兩人已經和好如初了。

白蘭發現到正一一臉哀怨的看著自己，白蘭馬上去安撫自己的小妻子，怎麼說他都不想要讓自己親愛的妻子給拋棄，白蘭決定好好的跟正一解釋說自己是怎樣了，並不是不理她，而是最近沒有時間加上在想她的禮物才會這樣，正一怒氣沖沖的看著白蘭，不知道白蘭會有什麼樣的動作出來，因為白蘭跟六道骸是那樣的相似，所以也有可能做出跟骸一樣的動作出來，白蘭只是輕輕的走過去把正一抱在懷裡，然後摸摸正一的頭安撫正一的情緒。

「對不起，我親愛的小正。」白蘭先是道歉。

「理由呢？」正一還是不高興。

「因為太忙的關係，然後又要想妳的禮物。」白蘭誠實的說出這句話。

「這個理由勉強通過，東西拿出來我就原諒你。」正一告訴白蘭。

白蘭馬上拿出自己的禮物給正一，正一又再次的發現到自己的心實在是太軟了，一下子就原諒白蘭這個傢伙，明明自己就很生氣，可是見到白蘭的那瞬間她的怒氣就已經消失的無影無蹤，怎麼樣都生氣不起來，氣的自己不知道應該要說什麼才好，果然、果然，自己還是愛著這個傢伙的，非常的愛白蘭這個傢伙，不然怎麼會這樣輕易的就原諒白蘭的所作所為，正一為此在心裡面嘆氣許久。

迪諾和貝爾去找他們心愛的人兒，貝爾眼尖的就看見瑪蒙和雲雀正坐在椅子上吃東西，他們兩個趕快趕到那個地方去把自己的情人給抓回來，雲雀看見迪諾很不高興，已經快要接近爆發的邊緣，瑪蒙看見貝爾臉色也好不到哪去，他們都不想要理會自己的情人，可惜自己的情人馬上眼明手快的就把自己給抓住，並且拉到一旁去解釋事情的緣由了。

「恭彌，抱歉！最近忽略你了。」迪諾先是道歉。

「哼！你還記得我？」雲雀不高興的說。

「我之前是去請示約克叔叔說可不可以和你在一起，所以多花了一點時間。」迪諾告訴雲雀原因。

「真的假的，你去跟舅舅說我們交往的事情？」雲雀有些不可置信的說。

「約克叔叔很放心的把你交給我，所以你還願意和我交往嗎？」迪諾有些緊張的問。

「我願意，謝謝你為我做這麼多。」雲雀非常高興迪諾所做的事情。

迪諾和雲雀很快就和好了，熟知雲雀個性的迪諾當然知道要怎樣去哄雲雀，當然也很快就把雲雀哄回自己的懷裡，雲雀可愛的樣子只有他自己一人可以獨享，其他人想要看見當然是不可能的事情，迪諾也不會讓大家看見雲雀可愛的樣子的，那是只有他一個人可以獨享的恭彌，那是他專屬的恭彌，怎麼樣都不會讓人家得逞的，迪諾要雲雀知道自己是多愛他的，愛到已經像他的家人請求同意，準備要去提親了，讓雲雀成為自己的未婚妻，等雲雀成年後就是自己的妻子。

貝爾和瑪蒙正在對峙中，瑪蒙還在不爽當初見到貝爾的時候，貝爾竟然背叛他的情形，貝爾知道瑪蒙到底在氣什麼事情，但是現在他也不打算要說，現在最要緊的事情就是好好的安撫瑪蒙的情緒，不然自己今天晚上就要自己一個人單獨過夜了，腦筋動的很快的貝爾已經想好要怎樣去安撫瑪蒙了，好歹自己也是資優生的其中一名成員，自然知道要怎樣去安撫他家可愛的小寶貝，這個小寶貝即使鬧脾氣也是很可愛的樣子。

「瑪蒙，我可愛的公主。」貝爾叫自己的情人。

「誰是你的公主了？」瑪蒙還在氣頭上。

「不要生氣嘛！你看！我這不就買了你最喜歡的東西。」貝爾開始安撫自己親愛的情人。

「這才對嘛！」瑪蒙的心已經軟化下來了。

貝爾知道自己已經抓住瑪蒙的心了，他一點也不擔心瑪蒙會做出什麼樣的事情出來，其實那天他已經注意到瑪蒙他們有注意到自己，只是不想要去搓破這個謊言，故意讓瑪蒙吃醋的招式也生效了，現在當然要好好的安慰自己心愛的情人了，如果不好好的安慰的話，那時候做的事情一切就白費工夫了，貝爾可是很精打細算的，果然待在瑪蒙的身邊久了開始會精打細算了。

XANXUS和犬去接自己的情人，庫洛姆很高興今天可以出來玩，而且史庫瓦羅又對她很好，最近犬沒有什麼理她讓庫洛姆很傷心，可是現在有史庫瓦羅的安慰讓庫洛姆馬上就開心起來，犬看見這樣的情形心裡很不是滋味，最近因為庫洛姆的禮物而傷腦筋，結果沒想到現在卻看見庫洛姆對史庫瓦羅笑，當然會讓犬很不是滋味，很想要把庫洛姆搶回自己的身邊，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也很不高興，史庫瓦羅是他的妻子，誰都不可以和他搶才對，史庫瓦羅為什麼會對一個小女孩展現笑容，XANXUS非常的老大不爽。

「庫洛姆，犬來了，去和犬說說話吧！我也要和XANXUS說話。」史庫瓦羅微笑的說。

「好的，史庫瓦羅老師。」庫洛姆馬上去找犬。

「犬，太好了，你沒有生病。」庫洛姆馬上撲到犬身上。

「我什麼時候生病了？」犬有些不解的問。

「我以為你生病了，因為你都不來找我。」庫洛姆哽咽的說。

「那是因為我要挑妳的禮物，現在沒事了，我們去玩吧！」犬帶著庫洛姆去玩。

另一邊的XANXUS和史庫瓦羅重逢，XANXUS一臉不爽的看著史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅沒有多說什麼話，只是有些不耐煩的看著XANXUS，畢竟這次XANXUS忽略自己很久了，現在卻要和他算是帳，這真是一件好事情呀！史庫瓦羅真的有些不高興。

「史庫瓦羅，為什麼這樣做？」XANXUS不解的問。

「你說呢？當然是散心囉！」史庫瓦羅沒有說什麼。

「你知不知道這樣做會讓我擔心！」XANXUS有些不高興的說。

「這幾天辛苦你了，我也很煩，所以才選擇這樣做。」史庫瓦羅告訴XANXUS。

「笨蛋，下次不要這樣做了。」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抱在懷裡。

「嗯…」史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的用意了。

山本和可樂尼洛出現在拉爾和獄寺的面前，他們想要和自己的情人好好的說話，可是拉爾一點也不想要理可樂尼洛，所以看見可樂尼洛就馬上離開，可樂尼洛馬上追上去，獄寺看著眼前的山本不知道要說什麼，那天的事情讓他還是很在意，說不在意是不可能的事情，好歹他和山本也是一對情侶，只是自己彆扭不想要承認，家裡的監護人和姊姊都已經把自己託付給山本了。

「抱歉！隼人，這個給你。」山本把準備許久的禮物拿出來。

「謝謝你，武。」獄寺差點感動到說不出話來。

「我愛你，隼人。」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

「我也愛你，武。」獄寺害羞的對山本說。

可樂尼洛很快的就追上拉爾，現在的拉爾正在生氣當中，可樂尼洛已經不知道要怎樣去面對生氣的拉爾，生氣當中的拉爾可是很恐怖的女人，只要是人都會害怕正在生氣的拉爾，可樂尼洛不知道要用什麼方法來安慰拉爾，是他先惹火拉爾的，他想要知道也想要給拉爾一個驚喜，他們交往那麼久了從沒有給拉爾一個驚喜，這樣看在可樂尼洛眼裡覺得自己有點做不好，所以這次當然想要給拉爾一個驚喜。

「拉爾，對不起啦！不是不理妳，是我想要給妳一個驚喜。」可樂尼洛解釋。

「然後呢！」拉爾裝做不在乎的說。

「給妳，這個禮物是我精心挑選的。」可樂尼洛把拉爾的手拉過來放禮物。

「謝謝你，我很喜歡。」拉爾看見禮物非常的高興。

可喜可賀大家都和好了，現在不需要擔心自己的情人會背叛自己，因為他們的心永遠都掛在對方的身上不會變心的。End


	34. 童話(XS)S獨白

『忘了有多久 再沒聽到你 對我說你最愛的故事

我想了很久 我開始慌了 是不是我又做錯了甚麼

你哭著對我說 童話裡都是騙人的 我不可能是你的王子

也許你不會懂 從你說愛我以後 我的天空星星都亮了

我願變成童話裡 你愛的那個天使 張開雙手 變成翅膀守護你

你要相信 相信我們會像童話故事裡 幸福和快樂是結局

我要變成童話裡 你愛的那個天使 張開雙手 變成翅膀守護你

你要相信 相信我們會像童話故事裡 幸福和快樂是結局

我會變成童話裡 你愛的那個天使 張開雙手 變成翅膀守護你

你要相信 相信我們會像童話故事裡 幸福和快樂是結局 一起寫我們的結局』

史庫瓦羅知道自從搖籃事變後自己都已經變成不成人樣了，因為自己最想要效忠也是自己最愛的人陷入昏迷當中，只因為他策劃不應該策劃的叛變，其實史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的內心是很痛苦的，他並不是彭哥列的後代子孫，只是提摩太在外頭收養的養子而已，所以XANXUS才會策劃這場搖籃事變，想要反抗九代首領提摩太的一切，這些心思史庫瓦羅都知道，史庫瓦羅也很清楚。

XANXUS的一切史庫瓦羅是那樣的崇拜，第一次見到XANXUS的時候史庫瓦羅就想要臣服在他的腳底下，不管XANXUS珍不珍惜他，他都想要臣服在XANXUS的腳下，做為他的守護者，做為他最得力的手下，史庫瓦羅承認的首領就只有XANXUS一個人，其他人都不會是他的首領，只可惜現在他的首領正在冰封當中，提摩太利用死氣零度突破封印了XANXUS，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形不知道該怎麼辦？彭哥列對瓦利亞的處罰沒有很苛責，似乎是認為失去XANXUS他們不會有多大的作用，而且彭哥列還是需要影子部隊瓦利亞的存在。

『XANXUS，我拜託你快點醒來吧！』史庫瓦羅是那樣的不想要失去XANXUS。

「史庫瓦羅又在想BOSS了。」貝爾看見史庫瓦羅又把自己關在房間裡。

「那件事情對史庫瓦羅的打擊是很大的，讓史庫瓦羅好好的靜一靜吧！」魯斯里亞體貼的說。

「差點就可以有更好的利益。」瑪蒙說出一句令人不明所以的話來。

「BOSS～」列威有點暗自傷心當中。

瓦利亞當中除了列威有暗戀XANXUS的現象之外，其他人只是對自己的利益和利害關係感到難過，史庫瓦羅本身就是XANXUS的一切，他的人，最忠心的僕人，所以XANXUS被冰封的期間史庫瓦羅才是最傷心的人，提摩太對於自己做這件事情也有一些後悔，怎麼說XANXUS都是自己視如己出的孩子，只可惜XANXUS認為的真相害的他們必須要反目成仇，只是XANXUS永遠都不知道那個真相並不能代表一切，一個他想要得到的一切。

「XANXUS，九代那老頭告訴我說，除非你的暴戾之氣可以改過來，否則想要解除你的冰封幾乎是不可能的事情。」史庫瓦羅站在XANXUS的床邊摸XANXUS的臉頰。

「有的時候我真的很不想要等你醒過來，我知道以我的實力可以闖出很好的成績，但是我又很想要臣服在你的腳下。」史庫瓦羅說出自己的內心話。

史庫瓦羅看過XANXUS後就回到瓦利亞去，九代首領提摩太那裡又有派遣任務下來，彭哥列還是需要瓦利亞的存在的，影子部隊瓦利亞是個不可或缺的存在，所以史庫瓦羅他們還是要執行任務才可以，史庫瓦羅被獲准可以去見昏睡中的XANXUS，提摩太對此沒有給予任何的意見和評語，提摩太是知道他們的感情的，XANXUS其實很愛史庫瓦羅的，只是他並不知道就是了，只是這樣的感情會不會有結果，大家都想要知道。

『史庫瓦羅那孩子，我這樣對XANXUS會不會太過於嚴厲了？』提摩太有些煩心的想。

「我想不管會不會很嚴厲都不是你的錯，因為他想要叛變的事實是不爭的事實。」家光告訴提摩太這個不爭的事實。

「這點我知道，但是看見史庫瓦羅對XANXUS的感情就不知道要說什麼才好。」提摩太告訴家光。

提摩太看見史庫瓦羅的樣子真的會很擔心，他知道XANXUS叛變是不爭的事實，可是看見史庫瓦羅這樣深情的對待XANXUS又覺得自己做的太絕了點，分散了這兩位有情人，但是史庫瓦羅的情意XANXUS到底有沒有察覺到還是一件很令人好奇的事情，因為瓦利亞的人都知道史庫瓦羅很愛XANXUS，絕對不會放棄XANXUS的一切，XANXUS對於史庫瓦羅的態度讓大家有些不解。

XANXUS對史庫瓦羅總是會暴力對待，所以大家才會有這樣的錯覺，到底XANXUS愛不愛史庫瓦羅，如果愛的話又為什麼要這樣暴力的對待史庫瓦羅，這是大家都不解的地方，而史庫瓦羅卻這樣逆來順受，這點才是大家不了解的地方，受到那樣的對待任誰都會討厭，可是史庫瓦羅卻可以接受，不得不說史庫瓦羅真的很愛XANXUS，XANXUS這樣的壞脾氣他都可以接受下來。

XANXUS是那樣令人不可理喻，對待瓦利亞的成員也是那樣的暴力相向，可是瓦利亞的人還是臣服在XANXUS的腳下，他們對XANXUS沒有任何的不滿或是怎樣，只是因為瓦利亞有自己想要的利益在，組成瓦利亞的人都有他自身想要的利益存在，這是九代的瓦利亞大部分都是這樣的人，提摩太看見這樣的情形也沒有多說什麼，他很清楚瓦利亞大概會是什麼樣組合的人物。

XANXUS是瓦利亞的人所遵從的首領，可是他帶領瓦利亞叛變卻又是不爭的事實，了解到這點的史庫瓦羅總是不知道要怎樣才好，就是因為遵從XANXUS的一切，讓史庫瓦羅不惜犧牲自己的生命去保全XANXUS的一切，卻又很想要得到XANXUS給予自己愛，充滿暴戾之氣的男人哪能會了解愛這個東西，史庫瓦羅那樣一心一意的愛著這個男人，他會懂史庫瓦羅的愛嗎？

史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS並不是那種會懂愛的男人，可是XANXUS的狂妄和驕傲以及暴戾之氣都吸引著他，如果XANXUS失去這些就不像是XANXUS了，史庫瓦羅當然不希望XANXUS失去那些他應有的特質，畢竟那些特質就是吸引史庫瓦羅，這是大家都不懂的一切，沒有人知道史庫瓦羅為什麼會被那樣的憤怒給吸引，列威純粹是想要得到XANXUS的讚美而已，當初列威遇到XANXUS的時候就是得到過讚美，那樣的讚美讓列威永生難忘。

史庫瓦羅已經不知道自己是抱著什麼樣的心態去等待XANXUS醒來，史庫瓦羅甚至不知道自己是否有耐心的在這樣繼續等待下去，能夠讓XANXUS醒來的日子幾乎可以說是希望渺茫，這樣的日子讓史庫瓦羅真的很難過下去，越是等待越是讓自己痛苦，史庫瓦羅已經有點不知道要怎麼辦才好了？儘管需要痛苦的等待，可是史庫瓦羅還是希望XANXUS能夠醒過來。

等待的日子真的很難過，史庫瓦羅品嚐到寂寞的滋味，這樣的寂寞足以讓他的身心都受到折磨了，這樣的折磨並不是一般人可以承受的起的，史庫瓦羅也很清楚這件事情，但是有一小部分的內心就是不想要放棄等待，有小部分的內心是希望可以等到XANXUS醒來，這樣矛盾的心態讓史庫瓦羅都不知道該怎麼辦才好了，史庫瓦羅很想要放棄等待，可是內心中的情感卻又不讓他放棄等待，史庫瓦羅總是在這樣的情感交雜中掙扎。

『該死的，我到底要不要等那傢伙醒來？如果不要的話老子可以去靠自己闖出名號來。』史庫瓦羅真的很想要放棄等待。

『XANXUS我應該問你說到底該不該等你？如果不等你的話，你醒來之後一定又會說話的。』史庫瓦羅正在掙扎當中。

「史庫瓦羅，你不會拋棄我們吧？」貝爾有些不確定的問。

「為什麼要這樣問？」史庫瓦羅抬頭看貝爾。

「因為史庫瓦羅總是很傷心的樣子，好像不想要在等下去了。」貝爾告訴史庫瓦羅。

這時候史庫瓦羅才了解到貝爾是多麼的敏感，貝爾是很依賴史庫瓦羅的，一個小孩子依賴自己史庫瓦羅並不會覺得怎麼樣，只是到底要不要離開瓦利亞的確是很讓史庫瓦羅傷腦筋的，有時候他的確很想要一走了之，但是看見貝爾和XANXUS的樣子卻又不忍心，史庫瓦羅才是那個不知道要怎麼辦才好的人，貝爾很清楚史庫瓦羅內心的百感交集，史庫瓦羅就是史庫瓦羅，很少會說自己的事情，他和XANXUS的感情全部都是他們瓦利亞的人看見的，他們把這個情感看在眼裡，卻無法勸史庫瓦羅，因為他們不知道要怎樣開口才好，即使連心思細密的魯斯里亞也是一樣。

八年後XANXUS醒來了，他們的第一件事情就是搶奪彭哥列的戒指，他們想要繼續他們八年前未完成的事情，奪得彭哥列的王座，XANXUS的命令所有瓦利亞的人全部待命，史庫瓦羅也是其中一人，XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅曾經誓約過在奪得王座之前就不剪髮，長髮的史庫瓦羅讓XANXUS著迷，比八年前的史庫瓦羅還要迷人，這是XANXUS喜歡的史庫瓦羅，只要史庫瓦羅不離開他，他就可以永遠這樣依賴史庫瓦羅，獨佔史庫瓦羅一個人。

戒指爭奪戰開啟序幕，他們這群人開始盯上澤田綱吉他們這群人，想盡辦法不管用什麼樣的方法都要把戒指給搶過來，因為史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS很想要坐上王座，他們都努力的等待機會去做這件事情，這樣的一切看在家光等人的眼裡實在很生氣，他們還是認為XANXUS沒有資格坐上王座，里包恩甚至拆穿XANXUS的謊言以及計謀，這樣的瓦利亞想要得到的王座到底有什麼樣的意義，史庫瓦羅差點在爭奪戰中喪生，他的死讓貝爾和XANXUS無法釋懷。

跳馬迪諾的救命之恩讓史庫瓦羅不知道要說什麼，兩人不過就是黑手黨學校時期的同學，沒想到迪諾會看在同學的份上救了他一命，XANXUS知道這件事情後有些吃醋，他認為史庫瓦羅還是屬於他一人的，誰都不可以和他搶史庫瓦羅，這次爭奪戰的懲罰提摩太沒有給予很嚴重的罰責，提摩太不想要看見史庫瓦羅為了XANXUS而傷心欲絕的模樣，那樣子對他來說會覺得自己做的事情實在是太慘忍了，這樣的日子繼續過下去，沒人知道史庫瓦羅和XANXUS的心境到底是怎樣的情形。

「你的頭髮留長了，看起來更迷人了。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。

「老子是正常的男人，不要用那種形容女人的形容詞來形容我。」史庫瓦羅生氣的說。

XANXUS對於史庫瓦羅的話一笑至之，長髮的史庫瓦羅在XANXUS的眼中的確是很迷人，如果跳馬迪諾不是有喜歡的人的話，可能也會把心給史庫瓦羅的，這樣的史庫瓦羅不知道迷了多少的人，XANXUS可是不會輕易的把史庫瓦羅讓出來，史庫瓦羅是屬於他一人的，現在XANXUS已經不會去留戀王座，他只想要和史庫瓦羅過接下來的日子，補足那八年的空白時間，讓史庫瓦羅得到安心的感覺，這是現下XANXUS最想要做的事情。

「抱歉，讓你八年來都這麼痛苦，我回來了。」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抱在懷裡。

「歡迎回家，不要離開我。」史庫瓦羅脆弱的說。

「不會了，我不會再次輕易的離開你。」XANXUS對史庫瓦羅承諾。

「這個承諾你可要做到，否則我絕對不會原諒你的。」史庫瓦羅對於這個承諾可是很在意的。

「遵命，我親愛的劍士。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅的額頭。

「我的王，歡迎回來。」史庫瓦羅揚起笑容。

他們這樣的結局看在其他人的眼裡也放心許多，很多事情是真的不需要擔心了，XANXUS回到史庫瓦羅的身邊了，史庫瓦羅不會寂寞了，史庫瓦羅內心裡面的傷痕已經被治癒了，這樣大家都不需要去擔心史庫瓦羅的一切，他們相信只要XANXUS在史庫瓦羅身邊，史庫瓦羅就可以過的很快樂，那樣子才是他們認識的史庫瓦羅。End


	35. 思念是一種病(8059)

最近獄寺的心情不是很好，只因為他的親親老公山本武出任務去了，獄寺絕對不會承認自己在想念那傢伙，可是每次看見類似的身影就會稍微看一下，山本武的弟弟山本建對此感到很頭痛，因為他已經被看了不下幾百次了，雖然跟自己的哥哥感覺很像，但是髮色以及身形並不相同，最多就是他們兩兄弟喜歡騎重型機車在路上狂飆，雲雀也很喜歡做這件事情，小建的情形可能是遺傳母親蘭緹兒的關係，蘭緹兒不管開車或是騎乘機車都是那種快速的人。

「隼人哥。」小建拿下帽子後嚇了一跳。

「抱歉！又認錯了。」獄寺愧咎的說。

「哥他還要一陣子才會回來，隼人哥就忍耐一下嘛！」小建尷尬的笑了笑。

「我知道，只是不知道為什麼就是會下意識的去找尋他？」獄寺真的不了解自己到底在做什麼。

獄寺很沒有精神的回到辦公室去，小建把自己的重型機車給停好，他不知道要怎樣說現在的獄寺，獄寺思念山本已經到了病態的感覺，以前人家說思念是一種病的時候，小建還不是很相信這種事情，現在他絕對相信這種事情，因為這種事情活生生的在他眼前發生，而且對象還是自己的大嫂，小建不知道自己要怎樣去安撫獄寺會比較好，他的哥哥的確是還需要一段時間才會回來，偏偏綱吉沒有讓獄寺跟去，這點就是小建不懂的地方，如果山本要出任務的話，搭檔都會是他或是獄寺，可是現在兩人都在大宅內，山本單獨的去應付這次的任務。

「小綱姊姊，這是妳要我去買的東西。」小建把東西拿給綱吉。

「啊！謝謝你，小建。」綱吉微笑的說。

「這次的任務為什麼派哥哥一個人去？」小建不解的問綱吉。

「因為這次要消滅的家族的首領女兒很喜歡阿武，不得不這樣做。」綱吉也有些為難。

「是審判者的工作啊！這個工作很麻煩啊！」小建是霍華休斯家族的人，怎會不知道這項工作的麻煩性。

「不僅是霍華休斯家族的關係，那個家族也有得罪彭哥列。」綱吉想起之前的報告書上有說得罪什麼事情。

「不會又是毒品吧！」小建好像記得那個家族有販賣毒品。

「嗯！蘇菲姊姊的報告書上有寫過這點。」綱吉想起來之前是誰去處理的。

獄寺把自己關在辦公室裡面處理文件，他實在很不習慣自己留在大宅當中，想到這次的任務是有關女人的關係就讓獄寺覺得心很痛，他很怕山本就這樣移情別戀，獄寺雖然從不在外人的面前承認說自己有多愛山本，可是獄寺自己的內心知道他是有多愛山本的，沒有和山本在一起就讓他感覺非常的奇怪，他實在是不想要失去山本這個對他非常好的男人，只要想要現在山本混在女人的溫柔鄉裡面獄寺就整個人非常的不爽，他已經在計畫說山本回來要怎樣去處罰山本這個人。

『那個混蛋，就不要給我回來，一通電話也沒有給我。』獄寺一邊簽名一邊在心裡面抱怨。

『棒球笨蛋就是棒球笨蛋。』獄寺已經快要抓狂了。

『我幹嘛要這麼想念那位棒球笨蛋。』獄寺很氣自己為什麼總是在想山本。

正在出任務的山本已經很努力和女人保持距離，他很討厭女人身上的香水味，自小他最喜歡的香味就是繼母身上那淡淡的香味，蘭緹兒沒有擦香水的習慣，那淡淡的香味是花香，蘭緹兒喜歡弄一些花花草草的東西，自然身上就帶有花香的味道，山本從小就是蘭緹兒帶大的，所以他很喜歡那個香味，就好像現在的獄寺一樣，身上總是帶有一股淡淡的煙草味，不過蘭緹兒不喜歡家人抽煙，所以獄寺身上的煙草味道是火藥的關係，獄寺總是可以熟練的用炸藥，那些炸藥總是要借助煙草來燃燒，想到這裡山本看見眼前的女人就不禁想要放棄這個任務了。

『真是糟糕，已經開始想念隼人了。』山本無奈的想。

看見女人期盼的眼神山本只好暫時的一起去，山本對這次的任務感到很頭痛，他還是很喜歡跟自己的弟弟或是妻子出任務的時候，不知道為什麼抱著弟弟睡覺就好像母親在抱著自己一般，弟弟的身上有母親的味道，然而抱著自己的妻子聞到那股煙草味就會覺得很安心，這樣的感覺讓山本很喜歡和他們出任務，如果是搭配其他人的話都不會同房的，一定都是分開睡，畢竟除了自己的弟弟和妻子之外，山本真的不習慣和別人同一張床睡覺。

一路上山本雖然陪這位小姐有說有笑的，可是他的內心真正在想的人還是獄寺，那個總是倔強不聽話的小貓咪，不知道什麼時候他家的隼人才可以坦率點，山本比較喜歡坦率的小貓咪，山本也盡量不會讓這位小姐發現到他在想別人，不然的話就會前功盡棄的，還好山本記得自己的母親曾經告訴過他說女人是很敏感的動物，如果出任務要接觸女人的話就不要讓對方知道你在想另外一個人，以免任務會前功盡棄，因此山本特別的小心翼翼掩飾自己的想法。

「那今天就到這裡了，晚安。」山本微笑的送那女孩回家。

女孩害羞的點點頭進入自己的家門，看見這女孩山本不知道要怎樣說才好，該說是天真無邪嗎？感覺就像是裝出來似的，如果要說天真無邪的話，自己家首領才像是吧！要說純真善良好像也不對，那女孩的父親早已把女孩當做是下任首領的繼承人了，所以不可能不讓女孩知道黑手黨最恐怖的地方，除非是像綱吉那樣完全的隱瞞才有可能，但是依據情報上面顯示這件事情真的不是那樣的，這位女孩只是在自己的面前裝做那個樣子，事實上在背後又是什麼樣子山本又不是沒有看過。

『真是糟糕，不快點處理不行了，已經在我的身上裝竊聽器了。』山本老早就發現到自己的身上被動了手腳。

雨守部隊已經準備要進攻了，看樣子那女孩已經準備要動手了，山本對於那女孩所給的東西一律都是勉強接受，避免那位女孩拿毒品那樣東西來給他，所有的防身是一定要做好的，不然自己的妻子可能會很擔心這件事情，綱吉也千交代萬交代說不要碰對方給的食物和水，山本早已經牢記在心，怎麼可能會因為這樣而犯了小小的錯誤，更何況對方想要做些什麼事情山本都一清二楚了，早已佈下天羅地網要把這個家族一舉給攻佔下來。

「小建，隼人還好吧！」山本趁著空檔打電話給自己的弟弟。

「還可以啦！只是快要掛了而已，感覺已經到病態的地步了。」小建說的很輕鬆。

「我的簡訊最近暴增了，隼人真的很想我。」山本高興的說。

「你高興就好，小綱姊姊說請儘快回來，不然她的嵐守就要換人了。」小建把綱吉的命令帶到。

「嘛嘛！說的也是。」山本掛上電話。

獄寺覺得自己最近真的幾近到瘋狂的地步，每天傳簡訊給山本，而且不下三次，然後總是會下意識的去尋找有關山本的東西，接下來會一直看著手機等待山本的電話，這樣的思念折磨已經讓所有人都看不下去了，自己甚至會利用公文來麻痺自己，避免自己去想念山本的一切，這樣病態下去等到山本回來自己一定是先掛掉的那一方，可是獄寺真的找不到自己想要的安全感，沒有山本在身邊他的安全感就真的不見了，獄寺也很受不了這樣的自己，可是少了山本自己就真的很少能夠把事情給做好，要不是綱吉看見這樣的獄寺感到很頭痛，獄寺可能真的會這樣瘋狂下去。

「小建，和阿武說了嗎？」綱吉擔心的問。

「已經和哥哥說了，隼人哥那裡？」小建也開始擔心獄寺的狀況。

「嗯…我也很擔心。」綱吉也很擔心自己嵐守的情況。

「對了，我記得骸哥不是也是出類似的任務，為什麼小綱姊姊妳就沒事？」小建不解的問。

「首領倒下來的話家族要怎麼辦。」綱吉微笑的告訴小建。

「說的也是，骸哥可是很愛小綱姊姊妳的。」小建怎會不知道他們的感情。

「阿武很也愛隼人，所以不需要去擔心的。」綱吉不會擔心山本的狀況。

「思念是一種病，我現在了解這句話的意思了。」小建覺得自己真的了解太多事情了。

山本很快的就對那個家族的人動手，說真的他真的不喜歡這樣拖很久的感覺，這樣的感覺總是給予他不舒服的感覺，山本覺得自己還是不適合出這樣的任務，這種任務果然還是要給骸來接手會比較好，骸總是可以在女人之間得體的交流，任何人看見都會以為骸不愛綱吉了，其實那些不過是逢場做戲罷了，骸的演技真的會讓人佩服到不行的，總是可以隱瞞許多人，不愧是霧的代表。

很快的山本以及雨守的部下把這個家族完全的解決掉了，當初那位首領和千金真的很訝異山本會這樣做，他們真的以為山本會跟他們成為同盟的人，沒想到彭哥列已經監視他們這麼久了，然後一舉把他們消滅掉，山本冷眼的看著他們然後就這樣一刀下去，冷漠的眼神就好像看見死神一樣，那種感覺讓大家都感到恐怖，連山本的手下都覺得山本可以說是變了一個人似的，果然面對敵人山本就是會變成這樣的人，完全就像是死神一樣在處理這些敵人。

「雨守大人，已經全部都解決了。」一名手下告訴山本。

「解決了就回去吧！我好想隼人喔～」山本開心的說。

「好的，雨守大人。」大家馬上放心下來。

『希望回去的時候隼人不會懲罰我。』山本已經想到自己妻子生氣的樣子了。

『太好了，雨守大人還是跟以前一樣。』所有的屬下一致這樣想。

回到彭哥列的山本第一件事情就是把報告書交給綱吉，然後去見他最心愛的獄寺，這次的任務已經出去好幾天讓山本真的很不能適應沒有妻子在的感覺，大家看見這樣的情形大概就知道等下會有嵐雨攻防戰出現了，綱吉已經開始在計算等下損失的東西到底會有多少，然後到底要扣除他們兩人的薪水多少錢，盤算好後等下就可以把賠償單交給他們兩人了，只是她的嵐守可以恢復正常也不是不好的事情，綱吉伸伸懶腰等待自己最心愛的人回來。

『不知道骸什麼時候會回來，有些期待他回來彭哥列的時候。』綱吉把最後一份公文給解決。

山本小心翼翼的進入房間當中，嵐守和雨守的房間不知道為什麼從第一代起就是在同一間，好像是因為歷代的嵐守和雨守都是情人的關係，除了八代的時候不是這樣外，其餘的嵐守和雨守都是情人關係，獄寺正在賭氣的不想和山本見面，山本一看見自己最心愛的貓咪當然是撲上自己最愛的人的身上，獄寺已經想要把自己背後的傢伙給炸出去，可惜自己的雙手卻動不了，山本有技巧的把獄寺的雙手給扣住，他可不想要回到家裡還要面對炸彈的攻擊，山本也看見自己最心愛的人不高興的表情，當然會好好的安撫自己最心愛的人。

「隼人，我回來了。」山本親吻獄寺最敏感的地方。

「嗯…你這傢伙。」獄寺已經快要受不了了。

「你要說什麼？」山本繼續做下去。

「歡…歡…迎…迎…回…來…」獄寺說話斷斷續續的。

「我親愛的隼人最乖了。」山本決定繼續發情。

「嗯…混…蛋…」獄寺知道壓在自己身上的人決定做下去。

出去好久沒有見到獄寺，回到家來的第一件事情就是好好的跟獄寺歡愛，同時也不能讓獄寺有毀了大宅的機會，這樣的話他們兩人的存款又會減少的，獄寺真的不知道山本這個人怎麼會老是這樣發情，可是自己的確也是很想念他的，想念平常歡愛的情形，果然被山本馴服了，獄寺已經有點想要自暴自棄了，總是倔強的他這麼容易就被山本給馴服下去，可是獄寺也不得不承認自己是那樣的愛山本，失去山本的日子他可真的不敢想像，山本努力的汲取獄寺的味道，不管怎樣還是獄寺的味道好聞，山本還是喜歡獄寺身上淡淡的煙草味道，女人的香水味讓他很不舒服，對山本來說最好聞的味道就是自己妻子的味道，獄寺身上的味道是最好聞的味道，總是可以忘卻一切的煩惱，所以山本會這樣愛獄寺也是這個原因。End


	36. 家教衍生文~~（某兩個腐女看完雜想後的產物）

（隱ＣＰ：骸綱、迪雲、ＸＳ、貝瑪、里藍）

說在前面的話：  
這是翔、夜夜看完白梅月大的雜想，然後一起想出來的衍生文，崩壞角色有，請小心食用~~  
白梅月那篇雜想的網址：http://ww2.myfreshnet.com/BIG5/literature/indextext.asp?free=100146030&page=100060780

這是發生在白蘭事件結束，大家還未回到１０年前的事。話說，受君們因為「太累」，而乖乖上床睡覺。攻君們都跑出來，交流……的心得。

聊著聊著，迪諾突然大大的嘆一口氣，然後爆出一句：「好羨慕你們……」

這時山本不懂迪諾為什麼要這樣說，「為什麼要這樣說啊？」

「難道是因為年齡上的差距嗎？」骸馬上就了解到迪諾的問題了。

「…骸君，你不要再刺激我的傷口了。」迪諾抱著碎掉的心，蹲在地上。

「嘻嘻，只是差了８年吧？用不著這麼介意喔~~」貝爾懶洋洋的說。

「垃圾就是垃圾，年齡的問題在意這麼多做啥？」XANXUS說出這句話。

「迪諾先生不是和雲雀很好嗎？」山本不懂的問

「唉，你們跟戀人的年紀都相差不大，又怎會了解我的苦痛？！」迪諾悲哀的說。

「怎麼說呢？」骸有意無意的這樣說

「就是嘛～瑪蒙的年紀也不大啊？」貝爾開始抱怨。

「笨馬，你是忘記我是年下攻了嗎？」里包恩挑眉，不看詛咒的話，在生理上來說，那隻笨牛比他年長４年呢。

迪諾悲傷的望著遠方，帶著哭音的說：「為了見１０年前的恭彌，我試穿１０年前的衣服，居然發現、發現自己……」說著說著還嗚咽起來。

「不會是因為衣服穿不下的關係吧！」不知道誰說誰說了這麼一句話來刺激迪諾，聽見這句話迪諾就開始憂鬱起來了。

「不但鮪魚肚跑出來！胸肌、腹肌、手臂肌肉都變形了！最慘的是，我的髮線向後退了！！！！啊呀呀，我的身材完全走樣了！！！！！！！」迪諾跪在地上大哭大叫，惹來攻君們的白眼。

「垃圾就是垃圾！」XANXUS說出這句話。

「已經到大叔的年紀啦！」骸像是說玩笑話一樣。

「好、好可憐呢…」山本同情的說。

「笨馬，需要這麼在意嗎？」里包恩頭痛的說。

「你們想想，如果你們１０年前的戀人見到自己那副蒼老的德性，會不會很失望？！」迪諾大叫。

「哈哈！迪諾已經是大叔了。」貝爾像是聽到什麼好消息一樣的炫耀。

「也許會吧！隼人一定會傷心的。」山本想像一下這樣的情形，無奈的認同。

「但前提是我們的年齡相差要這樣大才有可能吧！」骸繼續說風涼話。

「為了讓恭彌意識不到我們的年齡差距，我把金錢都用在整形、拉皮、植髮跟健身去了！我要讓恭彌了解，我還是一個年輕力壯的好男人！」迪諾抹去淚水，說道。

「唉～年紀是不可能抹殺的。」某人冒出這句話來。

「你們還是年輕的２Ｘ歲，當然可以這樣說吧！再過幾年，你們就會明白我的痛苦了！」迪諾瞪著在場的其他攻君。

「垃圾！你忘記史庫瓦羅是和你一樣大嗎？」XANXUS不滿意的說。

「說起來，XANXUS你應該也有這個煩惱吧？」山本（幸災樂禍）的說。

「哼！我可沒有這煩惱。」XANXUS對此很堅決。

「你們沒有這情況，是因為你常常拖著他做『運動』吧？！」迪諾說。

「喔～boss真的沒有嗎？」貝爾懷疑的問

「是又怎樣！」XANXUS不爽的看著迪諾。

「史庫瓦羅真可憐。」山本疼惜的說

「我看，XANXUS你應該已經有大屁股和鮪魚肚吧？畢竟你常常坐著。」里包恩冷笑。

「山本，你不用同情，因為你也是這樣的人。」骸說出自己的風涼話。

「垃圾！你可不要這樣亂說！」ＸANXUS不滿的瞪著里包恩。

「山本，你才十多歲，已經有長得很像大叔了。以後幾十年，你要怎樣辦啊？」貝爾欠揍的說。

「難道不是嗎？有種站起來讓人看看~~」里包恩挑釁的笑了。

「嘛嘛！飯可以亂吃，話不可以亂說喔！」山本亮出時雨金時。

「垃圾！你想死嗎？」憤怒的火焰燃起。

貝爾閃過山本的時雨金時，也拿出自己的刀子出來應戰。

里包恩對ＸANXUS的火焰一點也不會感到害怕。

「骸也是，看你的髮線，將來會禿頭禿得很厲害！」迪諾「回敬」骸。

他們四個就這樣僵持下去。

「哎呀！迪諾先生怎麼可以這麼說呢！」骸把自己的三叉戟拿出來。

「呵呵，你剛剛也說得很快樂嘛~~」迪諾也拿出鞭子了。

於是，６位攻君開打起來。啊，真是快樂的晚上~~

The end~~


	37. 唯一(DH)

『我的天空多麼的清晰 透明的承諾是過去的空氣 

牽著我的手是你 但你的笑容卻看不清 

是否一顆星星變了心 從前的願望也全都被拋棄 

最近我無法呼吸 連自己的影子 都想逃避（逃避） 

BABY 

你就是我的唯一 兩個世界都變心 回去談何容易 

確定 你就是我的唯一 獨自對著電話說我愛你 我真的愛你

BABY

我已不能多愛你一些 其實早已超過愛的界線』

對雲雀來說迪諾就是他的唯一，對迪諾來說雲雀也是他的唯一，明明都是對方的唯一，可是他們的心卻從不依偎在一起，迪諾是加百羅涅的首領，愛上了小自己八歲的孩子雲雀，這樣的結果對加百羅涅當中的某些長老可是很不服氣的，迪諾知道尤其是父親那輩的長老對他的愛人非常的有意見，迪諾真的有時候不知道要怎樣去處理這件事情，自己剛當上首領沒多久就見到可愛的雲雀，現在家族中的長老卻不准他和雲雀接觸，這樣的感覺真的很糟糕，但是迪諾很不想因為這些事情就傷了家族間的和氣。

「羅馬利歐，你覺得我應該要怎麼辦才好？」現在的迪諾一點也不像是個首領。

「BOSS，我想你還是去請教一下約克大人會比較好。」羅馬利歐早就已經知道這種情況會發生的。

「嗯…」迪諾毫無力氣的回答。

『當初約克大人是不是早就已經料到會這樣子了，所以才決定一些對策出來，但是…那些長老真的會放過BOSS他們嗎？』羅馬利歐擔心的想。

雲雀坐在自己的辦公室當中不知道要說什麼才好，當初兩人交往的時候就知道這樣子的情形一定會發生的，只是沒想到會這樣早就發生，他是那樣的愛迪諾，曾經迪諾就給予他承諾說絕對不會離開他的，雲雀很想要相信自己最愛的迪諾，那個承諾迪諾一定會兌現的，絕對不會因為這點小事情就放棄他們的戀情的，其實雲雀的內心真的很害怕這件事情的發生，如果失去迪諾的話，自己的生活會變得怎樣他真的不知道，所以下意識的雲雀情願去相信迪諾。

『草食性動物絕對不會騙我的，絕對不會，對吧！迪諾，你絕對不會騙我的對不對？你會遵守承諾的，對吧！』雲雀矛盾的心態已經產生。

有史以來雲雀第一次感到這樣的害怕，套一句六道骸常說的話『隱藏在謊言中的真實，隱藏在真實中的謊言。』這句話讓雲雀覺得非常適合他現在的處境，霧就是真真實實、真真假假，幻術士最強的地方就是可以做成上面那句話的感覺，這是所有術士都比不上的地方，吉羅留涅家族的幻術士幻騎士，不對！現在應該是傑索家族的人，連他也都沒有辦法製造出這樣的幻術來，六道骸就是那樣可怕的男人，和白蘭同等級的男人，說不定比白蘭還要略高一籌也說不定。

「恭彌哥哥。」綱吉禮貌性的敲門。

「請進！」雲雀回答綱吉的話。

「恭彌哥哥還好吧！臉色這麼差！」綱吉擔心的問。

「我沒事！」雲雀不想要告訴綱吉自己的心思。

「是嗎？沒事就好了，來，這是今天的點心。」綱吉把點心放在雲雀的辦公桌上。

「謝謝！」雲雀微笑。

「那我先離開了。」綱吉離開雲雀的辦公室。

「不送了。」雲雀知道綱吉早就已經知道自己的心情不好。

澤田綱吉可以馴服六道骸這樣可怕的男人，真是個不簡單的人物，這是大家對於綱吉的感想，其實綱吉的動作真的很簡單，只是讓骸心甘情願的拜倒在自己的石榴裙下，而且還是那種無意識的，畢竟自己也是那樣無意識的愛上自己現在最愛的人六道骸，雙方都是無意識的心甘情願的待在對方的身邊，因為他們都知道只有對方才是他們內心唯一的支柱，不管白蘭是和骸怎麼樣的相像，可是對於綱吉來說那個人並不是自己所愛的人，所以絕對不會讓白蘭碰到她的一切的。

迪諾卻找約克商量事情，約克老早就知道加百羅涅裡面一定會有人反對這件事情的，畢竟加百羅涅裡面還是有人看彭哥列家族有些不爽，畢竟從九代上任起約克就是負責處理和加百羅涅接觸的事物，加百羅涅家族裡面有些人對於彭哥列的作法耿耿於懷，但是約克知道這些事情最主要的問題不是在這裡，而是在於迪諾要娶得妻子是個男人，是不會生育的男人，不能生育後代的話家族裡面一定會有人反對的，可是約克覺得這些事情並不是很大的問題，彭哥列早就有開發藥品可以讓這項事情成為真實，霍華休斯家族的藥方稍微改良一下就可以成真了。

「約克叔叔，你覺得應該要怎麼辦才好？」迪諾哀怨的看著約克。

「剷除那些異己不就得了，彭哥列之前也這樣做過。」約克一點也不覺得這件事情需要這樣煩惱。

「這樣不會引起內鬨嗎？」迪諾不解約克的做法。

「怕的話就由我們霍華休斯家族的人來動手，至於你們想要孩子的話可以去拿藥物來輔助。」約克不覺得這是什麼大事情。

「嗯…」迪諾有些為難。

「我知道你有些為難，畢竟這件事情要是真的動手的話首領一定是很難做人的。」約克怎會不知道這件事情的難處。

約克給迪諾慢慢的去思考這件事情，約克覺得這件事情不需要很急著去辦理，給予迪諾兩三天的時間思考也是有必要的，對於約克來說這件事情最直接的辦法的確是剷除那些反對派的人，只是不知道穩健派的綱吉會怎樣處理這件事情，綱吉對於某些事情並不是那樣的果斷，還是需要時間好好的培養，但是也不可以抹去綱吉的天真和善良，這才是為難的做法，加百羅涅家族的事情約克暫時不想要讓綱吉知道，伊夫本就是有意對那些人動手，基於某些原因是那些人得罪到霍華休斯家族，伊夫早就已經想要把他們給剷除，畢竟不該得罪到的人得罪到的話只有死路一條，可是偏偏他們是加百羅涅家族的人讓伊夫有些頭痛，但現在就有理由剷除他們。

迪諾當然知道約克的意思，前幾次他就有接到霍華休斯家族的人通知，如果不繼續約束這些傢伙的話，就不要說他們不顧情面把這些傢伙給解決，伊夫對於那些傢伙做的事情可以說是非常的火大，連帶還要牽連自己最疼愛的外甥，那就不要說霍華休斯家族的人不顧情份要把他們給剷除，而且伊夫已經準備要把這件事情告訴雲雀，他不想要看見雲雀總是在思念迪諾的樣子，那樣的雲雀一點也沒有精神，一點也不像是自己認識的孩子，伊夫不喜歡沒有精神的雲雀。

「恭彌，可以幫舅媽一個忙嗎？」伊夫微笑的問自己的侄子。

「舅媽有事情嗎？」雲雀不解的看著伊夫。

「可以幫我剷除加百羅涅家族中的某些人嗎？」伊夫知道雲雀一定會很願意的。

「我知道了，給我名單。」雲雀把名單給接過手來。

雲雀當然知道伊夫為什麼要這樣做，因為他自己也等到不耐煩了，那些人總是會利用一些小動作來煩他，所以雲雀一定會要他們好看的，他要讓他們那些人知道雲之守護者並不是好惹的，尤其是彭哥列的第十代雲之守護者，惹火他的下場就自行看著辦吧！迪諾可是他這輩子最重要的人，別想把人從他的身邊奪走，想要奪走的話先殺了他再說吧！只是他們能夠做到這點的話就試試看囉！沒有人有能力可以打倒雲之守護者的，群聚的草食性動物就該咬殺。

當雲雀抵達加百羅涅的時候，迪諾完全的被嚇到，他沒想到雲雀會過來興師問罪，而且雲雀的臉色非常的不好，看樣子自己一定會死的很慘的，但是雲雀卻沒有理會他，直接進入裡面把那些他想要清除掉的長老們全部咬殺，迪諾看見這樣的情形就知道雲雀的個性，看樣子自己的無能雲雀替他做到了，只是秋後算帳就不知道會是怎樣的情形，迪諾想到這裡已經是頭皮發麻了，迪諾怎麼會不知道自己情人的個性，雖然說生氣的雲雀也很可愛，被咬殺的話就好笑了。

「恭…恭…恭彌…」迪諾面對自己的情人不知道要說什麼了。

「這件事情為什麼不和我說？」雲雀不高興的看著迪諾。

「我本來想說這件事情我自己解決就可以了，沒想到你會來幫我解決這件事情。」迪諾縮在一旁。

「我們是情人嗎？」雲雀不安的問。

「我們當然是情人。」迪諾把雲雀抱在懷裡。

「既然是情人的話，這件事情我們就要一起解決才對，我不過是幫你解決煩惱而已。」雲雀故意吻迪諾。

「謝謝你，恭彌，你是我唯一最愛的人。」迪諾忘我的吻雲雀。

這個吻是觸動兩人生理狀況的吻，乾柴烈火就這樣燃燒起來，雲雀也不想要把自己眼前的人給咬殺，他渴望想要迪諾給予自己愛撫，想要迪諾給予自己的一切，他是那樣渴望迪諾的一切，迪諾是他最想要的人，所以沒有人可以阻止他讓迪諾成為他的情人，雲雀的身心只有迪諾可以觸碰，除了迪諾誰都不可以，所以不要妄想有人可以從他的身邊奪走他最喜歡也是他最愛的迪諾，否則他一定會不留情的咬殺那些人，迪諾是他一個人可以擁有的，誰都別想跟他搶，不管是誰都會被他咬殺的，只要是觸犯這個禁忌的話，絕對會的。

「迪諾，我還要！」雲雀嫵媚的說出這句話來勾引迪諾。

「好，我知道了。」迪諾當然賣力的解決雲雀的需求。

很久沒有觸碰對方的身體，這次的激情他們是不會停下來的，好不容易已經解決掉那些煩惱了，他們兩人當然會盡情的享受魚水之歡，雲雀喜歡迪諾給予自己的熱情，他喜歡迪諾的一切，只有迪諾才可以是他的情人，他愛迪諾，從第一次見面起就愛上了迪諾，就像迪諾一樣，第一次見到他的時候就喜歡上他了，兩人總是有相同的心思，相同的一切，迪諾給予他的愛是那樣的濃烈，雲雀不想要拋棄這份愛，迪諾可以忍受他的個性，迪諾知道他所想要的東西，知道他想要的需求，這樣的一切雲雀哪有不喜歡的道理，而且他的驕傲對於迪諾一點也派不上用場。

「約克，你不會給恭彌吃下那樣東西吧～」伊夫稍微看了一下自己的丈夫。

「你說呢？」約克只是說出這樣的話來。

「這樣啊！也罷，我也想抱孫子。」伊夫沒有多說什麼。

「呵呵！」約克只是笑笑的看著妻子。

謎樣的對話讓人不解，約克親吻自己的妻子，好久沒有聞到妻子身上的香味，讓他想念妻子身上的味道，他想要全身沾染妻子身上的味道，伊夫知道約克要做什麼，只是他沒有任何的動作，任由約克在自己的身上動手，他也想念約克的懷抱，所以一點也不想要打斷這場性愛關係，他的驕傲在約克的面前一點用處也沒有，因為約克是他這輩子最愛的人，只有約克可以把他驕傲的面具給扯下來。

「我愛你。」雲雀達到高潮後這樣說。

「我也愛你。」迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭。

雲雀滿足的趴在迪諾的懷中睡覺，迪諾把自己最愛的雲雀抱在懷裡，這個孩子是自己從小看到大的孩子，他這樣的喜歡這個孩子，從第一次見面起他就這樣的喜歡他，好不容易說服約克讓雲雀成為自己的情人，迪諾當然會好好的保護自己最愛的人，其實當初約克給予他的建議他也很想要去做，只是自己做為首領所以有些為難，他這裡不像是伊夫可以果斷的處理下去，所以多少還是會有些顧忌，現在自己最愛的人把他們處理掉了，迪諾真的會高興不已，他最愛的人懂他的心思是多麼好的事情。

迪諾知道自己是怎樣都不會變心的，他最愛的人一直都是雲雀恭彌這個人，除了雲雀之外迪諾誰都不會去接受的，只要雲雀了解自己的心思就好了，迪諾知道自己的愛早就超過他們之間的界線，所以這輩子迪諾會好好的照顧雲雀的，會永遠的和雲雀在一起，只要雲雀願意攜手和自己走過那些風風雨雨的話，迪諾就真的會牽著雲雀的手一直走下去，直到他們已經走不動為止，那時候的他們不再是黑手黨世界中的人，早就已經是平凡人過個平凡的生活，兒孫都已經成群的時候就是他們離開這黑暗世界的時候。

「我愛你，我的恭彌。」迪諾小聲的在雲雀的耳邊說，但是卻沒看見雲雀嘴角邊的微笑。End


	38. Bello Bana(白正)

Bello Bana【艷麗的曼珠沙華(彼岸花)】

彼岸花（曼珠沙華）日本的花語是「悲傷的回憶」，韓國的花語則是「相互思念」中國花語：「優美純潔」，彼岸花則是分離的意思。

白蘭看著鮮紅的彼岸花，他有一種說不上來的感覺，曾幾何時自己的心早已不再自己的身上，跑到那位自己從日本挖角過來的日本人身上，入江正一是那位日本人的名字，一個自己不小心把心奉獻出去的日本人，自己的心就像是吃了毒藥般的上癮，那個名為戀愛的毒，這個毒癮是很難解除的，甚至可以說是沒有藥醫，白蘭年紀輕輕的就品嚐到這樣的毒藥，他的解毒劑不知道什麼時候才可以來到自己的身邊，等待在等待，白蘭始終癡癡的等待解毒劑的蹤跡，現在即使解毒劑在自己的身邊，可是白蘭卻不輕易的動手碰他，任由自己的毒癮發作。

「Bello Bana，真是令人上癮的毒藥。」白蘭看著彼岸花說出這句話來。

「白蘭大人，您在想什麼事情呢？」妖花愛麗絲好奇的問。

「呵呵！愛麗絲，這可不是妳該問的問題喔！」白蘭笑笑的回答。

「是嗎？大將正在傷腦筋您沒有去工作喔！」妖花愛麗絲只是淡淡的說。

「小正真是認真吶！」白蘭決定回去自己的辦公室。

彼岸花的寓意為分離，但卻還是有不同的意思，妖花愛麗絲怎會不知道白蘭的心意到底是什麼，只是自己的首領都這樣說了，她哪敢好意思的去插手首領的感情問題，要是插手的話一定會被白蘭這位首領給殺了的，妖花愛麗絲可是想要保全不自己的性命，不想要自己的性命就這樣被抹殺，白蘭可是惹不起的首領，多少只能說比六道骸好些罷了，彭哥列的六道骸更是不能惹得人物，妖花愛麗絲可是見過六道骸的實力的，死莖部隊對六道骸一點用處也沒有，可以說是恐怖的男人呀！

「小正，抱歉！想事情想到出神了，忘記回來處理公文了。」白蘭笑嘻嘻的對正一道歉。

「嗯…那現在給我回來處理公文。」正一不慍不火的說出這句話。

「小正，你一定要對我這麼冷淡嗎？」白蘭可憐兮兮的對正一說。

「如果您有時間調戲我的話，不如快點來處理公文。」正一無奈的對白蘭說。

「我知道了，小正就是這麼嚴肅。」白蘭乖乖的去把公文處理好。

正一何嘗不希望自己好好的對待白蘭，可是自從他知道白蘭一直以來都知道自己是間諜的這件事情讓他很無奈，當初是他自己和綱吉說好自願來到密魯菲奧雷當臥底人員的，彭哥列的擔心是很正常的，綱吉不希望自己的屬下一個一個為了自己而喪失性命，但是現在的正一好好的待在密魯菲奧雷，白蘭依舊是讓他擔任很重要的職位，正一總覺得這樣子好像對不起自己和彭哥列以及對自己很好的白蘭，心裡面的愧咎讓正一不知道要怎樣去面對白蘭才好，只好讓自己嚴肅的對待白蘭這個人，這樣自己才不會有愧咎的感覺，那種莫名的愧咎感覺讓正一很不舒服。

『正一還是在擔心自己的一切，還是覺得自己對我有愧咎的感覺。』白蘭知道正一到底在想什麼樣的事情。

『當初是我自己的選擇，現在留在密魯菲奧雷家族也是我的選擇，可是我到底在愧咎什麼事情呢？』正一不知道自己到底在想什麼。

『真糟糕，我已經為了這株美麗的彼岸花上癮了，Bello Bana，真是令人上癮的毒藥。』白蘭喜歡看正一在自己身邊的感覺。

白蘭知道如果自己不去表示點什麼意思的話，正一可能就真的會離開他，白蘭當然知道自己一定要採取行動了，而且自己已經上癮的東西絕對不會從他的手中逃掉的，這是白蘭的一貫作風，縱橫情場那麼多年的白蘭一定會做出自己想要做的事情的，絕對會把可愛的正一給拐到手的，那時候正一絕對逃不出他的手掌心的，白蘭有絕對的把握可以做到這件事情，其實白蘭知道正一的心思可是很單純的，就是因為單純的關係才會被白蘭這種人給看上，正一的內心當中也是很喜歡白蘭的，只是他沒有發現到而已。

「唉～白蘭大人一定要這樣做嗎？」正一看見白蘭寫的紙條。

親愛的小正：

今晚有榮幸可以和你一起共進晚餐嗎？

白蘭

「算了，和他一起吃飯也不會怎樣的。」應該吧！正一嘴上這樣說心裡面卻不是這樣想的。

正一準時在吃飯的時間赴約，白蘭看見自己最喜歡的人出現在自己的面前的時候非常高興，白蘭沒有想到正一會真的來赴約，看見正一可愛的身影就讓他不禁想起自己真的要吃下這個獵物的快感，白蘭也清楚很多事情還是要慢慢來會比較好的，不管怎麼說要先解除正一內心當中的疙瘩與愧咎，這樣他才可以好好的把正一收服在自己的懷中，當然只是簡單的動作正一是察覺不到的，所以白蘭才要那樣的小心翼翼去做這件事情。

「小正，我好高興你會赴約喔！」白蘭開心的把正一領到位子上去。

「嗯！」正一沒有多說什麼話語。

「小正想要吃什麼可以盡情的跟廚房人員說喔！」白蘭貼心的告訴正一。

「我都可以，就請白蘭大人您點吧！」正一實在不知道要吃什麼比較好。

「好吧！竟然小正都這麼說了，我就來點吧！」白蘭高興的對廚房人員說話。

『我這樣做真的好嗎？明明對白蘭有愧疚的，自己是間諜的事情始終沒有告訴他，而我又偏偏愛上他了。』正一低頭想這件事情。

『小正，如果你真的想要效忠密魯菲奧雷家族的話，我也不會反對的喔！因為那樣會關係到小正的幸福的。』正一想起綱吉之前對他說過的話。

擁有看透人心的力量的白蘭把正一的心思都已經看光了，可是他卻沒有想到綱吉會說出那樣的話，是因為綱吉早就已經把他們的戀情給預告過了嗎？還是因為說綱吉的超直覺看見了正一的心思，這點是白蘭最不懂的地方，但是白蘭也很感謝綱吉這樣說，因為這樣自己就真的有機會可以把小正給拐回家去了，好不容易等到自己最喜歡的人出現，白蘭當然不會輕易的就放過這個機會的，綱吉的純淨無暇的確是很吸引他，但是綱吉卻不適合在自己的身邊，綱吉的內心早已經有人住下了，除了那個人以外綱吉是不會接受任何人的。

『呵呵！小正的心思好單純喔！』白蘭讀到正一的心思這樣想。

「小正，如果我說我喜歡你的話，你會接受我嗎？」白蘭正經的問正一。

「我會接受的，我也很喜歡白蘭大人您，但是我對您卻有很深的愧疚。」正一漫不經心的說。

「小正，拋棄那個愧疚的感覺，順從你自己愛情的感覺來愛我吧！我可是很期待你到我的身邊的。」白蘭動用自己的力量對正一下暗示。

「白蘭大人，我…」正一不知道要說什麼才好了。

「愛上我吧！小正。」白蘭努力下暗示當中。

「白蘭大人，您…」正一昏倒在白蘭大人的懷中。

「呵呵！小正果然是單純的獵物。」白蘭把正一抱在自己的懷裡。

「那麼，我要開動了。雖然很想這樣說啦！不過要是你起來的話一定會發脾氣的。」白蘭摸摸正一的頭髮。

白蘭把正一抱到自己的床上去，然後看著正一安詳的睡臉，白蘭知道自己之所以動用到這個力量就是已經發現到正一喜歡上自己了，因此才決定要做這件事情，只是不知道正一到時候會怎樣對待自己了，想到這裡白蘭就會苦笑，可是心裡面的慾望還是大過於理智，老早就想要得到正一的一切，因此才會動用到自己的力量去做這件事情，獵人甘心待在獵物的身邊，看樣子自己已經很像是六道骸這個人了，那個人是那樣心甘情願的待在他最愛的天使身邊，用盡自己的力量也要救自己最愛的天使。

『什麼時候我也變得跟六道骸一樣啦？甘心的屈服在獵物的身邊。』白蘭親吻正一的額頭。

「小正，我希望你懂我的心思，我是愛你的。」白蘭輕輕的吐露自己的心聲。

「真希望你會懂我。」白蘭替正一蓋上棉被。

「白蘭大人…」正一夢囈。

「我喜歡你…」白蘭聽見正一的夢囈心情非常的開朗。

白蘭抱著正一入睡，他相信明天一定會有好事情發生的，今晚的夢境一定可以夢見好事情的，白蘭那樣的堅信這件事情，也深信明天早上起床正一就會乖乖的投入自己的懷抱當中，自己也會心甘情願的待在正一的身邊不離不棄的，自己好不容易得到心愛的人當然要好好的把握才可以，不然接下來一定會得不償失的，白蘭可不想要做這樣賠本的生意，他可不是做賠本生意的笨蛋的，入江正一這輩子都是他白蘭．傑索的人，誰都奪不走他的，想要奪走他的人就是跟自己做對的人，白蘭絕對會毫不留情的把那些人給殺了，就像是六道骸會那樣不擇手段的把自己最心愛的天使給奪回來的原因是一樣的。

「祝好夢，Buona sera。」白蘭對正一這樣說，並且親吻正一的臉頰。

【Buona sera為義大利文的“晚安”】

入江正一有很大的煩惱，他知道他自己已經愛上白蘭．傑索這個人，而白蘭也和他表白了，可是正一就是不相信白蘭的人格，總是在想自己是不是有資格可以成為白蘭的情人，而且自己對於白蘭來說到底是怎樣的人，這一切都讓正一非常的煩惱，或許也可以說自己想要鑽牛角尖，想要釐清這一切的感情，他不想要有這樣愧疚的感覺，讓他無法輕易的去愛上白蘭，這樣的感覺對於正一來說是很痛苦的。

白蘭不會輕易的讓正一離開自己的身邊，他會永遠的保護正一的一切，就像是自己永遠的相信正一的能力的道理，不會輕易的服輸的白蘭決定要好好的去守護正一，正一知道自己絕對逃不過白蘭的手掌心，會好好的待在白蘭的身邊，只要白蘭相信自己正一就可以達到白蘭的要求，這樣的感覺或許大家都說不清，可是正一覺得只要兩人知道自己是怎麼樣的一切就好了，正一知道只要有白蘭在的地方就是自己歸屬的地方，白蘭是他可以託付終生的人，正一要效忠他一生一世，要一輩子和他在一起，這些就是正一唯一的願望，白蘭就是他唯一想要依靠和效忠的人。

「Buon giorno，我親愛的小正。」白蘭親吻正一的臉頰。

「Buon giorno，白蘭大人。」正一臉紅的回應。

【Buon giorno為義大利文的“早安”】

「小正臉紅的樣子好可愛喔！」白蘭開心的說。

「白蘭大人～」正一窘困的大喊。

白蘭高興的把正一抱在懷裡，這個可愛的人兒已經到手了，白蘭知道自己要好好的多多的疼愛這位可愛的人兒，要不然的話這位可愛的人兒一定會離開自己的身邊的，白蘭可不希望正一離開自己的身邊，怎麼樣都好，只要正一可以留在自己的身邊怎麼樣都好，這是白蘭現在唯一的想法，除了入江正一之外白蘭是不會再去愛上任何人的，因為這個人已經深深的打動他的心了，已經住進他的心中，其餘的人就不要想，誰都不會讓他看上一眼的。

「小正要永遠的留在我身邊喔～♡」白蘭開心的對正一說。

「我一定會留在您身邊的，白蘭大人。」正一對白蘭發誓。

「Ti amo.」白蘭對正一說出關鍵的三個字。

「Ti amo, anche.」正一回應白蘭的話。

【Ti amo. 為義大利文的“我愛你”】

【Ti amo, anche.為義大利文的“我也愛你”】end


	39. 季節的變化(二代＆初代)

【喬托＝初代】

季節隨著時間變化，春夏秋冬交替著，喬托無奈的看著自己創立的家族，在彭哥列的大宅中自己是顯得那樣的無助，明明知道自己和他的戀情到最後一定會走向這樣的路途，可是自己卻是那樣放不下來，怨恨自己是首領的關係一定要傳宗接代，這樣的生育壓力讓他不得不退讓這件事情，現在他才知道自己是叱吒風雲的黑手黨教父，可是面對感情卻還是平凡人一個。

二代是自己最愛的侄子，雖然很想自私的叫他不要去娶那個家族的千金小姐，可是後來想想自己不能那樣的自私，不能因為自己的關係斷送最親愛的孩子的未來，現在他的心是那樣的凌亂不堪，面對這樣的抉擇他卻拿不出勇氣來面對，誰說他是黑手黨至高無上的教父，此時的他不過就是個平凡的男人罷了，一個為情所苦的男人，看見自己的最愛去娶別人，新娘卻不是自己，那樣的感覺是有多悲傷、多悲痛。

『我在想什麼呀！我，我可不能斷送那孩子的未來。』喬托攤坐在椅子上想。

「好愛他啊～」喬托日思夜想的就是那孩子。

扣～扣～敲門的聲音響起，喬托不知道這時候還會有誰來拜訪他，也許是他最為信任的霧之守護者，那個永遠知道自己的心思的守護者，除了他以外不敢有人在這樣的晚上來敲門的，所有的守護者都知道自己愛上那個孩子的事情，他們對此都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的，可是現在到了那個孩子要結婚的時候，自己卻是那樣的無助，因為自己知道如果去干涉這場婚姻的話，家族的利益一定會有問題的，而自己不可以這樣的自私，而自己對兄長的承諾又不可違背，霎時自己真的不知道要怎樣做才好。

「進來！」喬托恢復首領的樣子。

「抱歉！打擾了。」喬治亞端出白蘭地。

「喬治亞，你覺得我應該要怎樣做才好？」喬托無言的看著喬治亞。

「你覺得應該怎麼做？」喬治亞一邊倒酒一邊反問。

「我不知道。」喬托說出自己的心裡話。

「你很愛他，可是不想要斷送他的未來，可不是嗎？」喬治亞把酒拿給喬托。

「是啊！你離開彭哥列後會回到霍華休斯吧！畢竟那裡也要缺首領了。」喬托看著自己的酒杯說。

「嗯！答應好的事情就必須要做到，我還真的很討厭黑手黨。」喬治亞喝了一口酒。

「果然是你的作風呢！喬治亞‧六道。」喬托開始品嚐白蘭地。

「既然已經愛了就不要後悔，因為這樣到最後痛苦的是你自己。」喬治亞優雅的離開首領的辦公室。

「是嗎？既然你都這麼說了，我或許應該做出選擇了。」喬托喃喃自語的說。

喬托決定在那孩子結婚後就離開義大利這個傷心的國家，他已經不知道自己是否還有能力去面對那個孩子了，那個孩子對他來說是那樣的重要，可是為了家族的利益卻不得不犧牲他們之間的感情，當初創立黑手黨的時候就應該了解到這樣的事實才對，只要那孩子的心中有自己，喬托就覺得自己應該要滿足了，該是離開這個地方的時候了，他的守護者們也一個一個的離開自己了，交接的儀式已經完成了，他們不需要守護在自己的身邊，但是只要自己需要他們，這些守護者就會到自己的身邊來，也許只有霧之守護者不會到自己身邊外，其他的守護者都會到自己的身邊的，喬托相信只要那個孩子不要遺忘他，他們就會相遇的。

「已經決定好要離開了？」喬治亞收拾好自己的行李決定過幾天就要離開彭哥列。

「是呀！我在想要不要告訴那孩子。」現在的喬托一點也不想要去面對那孩子。

「離開前我會和他說的，你要先到霍華休斯家族來嗎？還是要直接去日本？」喬治亞看著喬托問。

「先去霍華休斯一趟吧！我還挺想念喬安娜的。」喬托開玩笑的說。

「我看我會叫喬安娜下廚的喔！」喬治亞可是很清楚喬安娜的廚藝的。

「喔喔！那可不必了！」喬托可不想要領教喬安娜的手藝。

「來這裡住幾天吧！等心情沈澱好了後再去日本會比較好。」喬治亞可不忍心自己的好友憔悴。

「喬治亞，其實你是好人，你的心其實很善良。」喬托很謝謝喬治亞的關心。

「少來這套了，我可是人家稱惡魔死神的霧之守護者，早就沒有心了。」喬治亞無奈的看著喬托。

「你的心永遠只奉獻給喬安娜，除了喬安娜和你的兒子之外沒人可以看見你的心。」喬托說出真實的話來。

喬托決定到霍華休斯家族那裡渡假一下，就像是喬治亞說的一樣，他的確應該好好沈澱一下自己的心情了，對此他必須要毫不留戀的離開這個自己一手創立的彭哥列家族，現在僅僅想要的就是好好的休息一下，讓自己的身心好好的放鬆下來，除此之外就不需要做什麼事情，也許那個孩子現在娶了妻子後會變得比較好，喬托已經不想要去想那麼多了，這樣的不告而別不知道會帶給那孩子什麼樣的影響，現在的喬托是不怎麼想要去面對那孩子，自己離去的消息就讓那孩子從喬治亞身上得知吧！他該撫平自己的心痛了，不該為此而留戀下去。

「喬托，你還好吧！」喬安娜關心的問。

「我還好，沒有什麼事情，喬治亞在忙？」喬托看見喬安娜一臉幸福的樣子。

「是啊！他說要我乖乖的待產，因為最近兩三天是危險期。」喬安娜摸摸自己的肚子。

「你們真的很幸福呢！」喬托羨慕的說。

「不，其實喬治亞還是很痛苦的，我希望他可以快樂些。」喬安娜倒茶給喬托。

「有妳在身邊喬治亞就會很幸福的。」喬托怎會不知道自己的好友多愛眼前的女人。

「呵呵！喬托等我生下孩子後再去日本找姊姊，好不好？」喬安娜懇求。

「淑女的要求我怎會不答應呢！」喬托微笑的說。

「這真是太好了。」喬安娜非常的開心。

喬托一點也不介意自己什麼時候到日本去找緹雅娜，在霍華休斯這裡他得到許多平靜，現在的他一點也不想要去煩惱許多事情，連自己的侄子結婚後的消息他都不想要知道，喬安娜生下孩子後就會去日本，那時自己也許會和緹雅娜在一起吧！畢竟緹雅娜最心愛的人伊森夫也不在她的身邊，兩人就像是普通的伴侶一樣就好了，什麼事情都不需要擔心那麼多，平平靜靜的過生活就好了，喬托知道自己已經很累了，他不想要去管那麼多的事情了。

喬安娜順利的生下兩名男嬰，可愛的樣子讓喬托有些愛不釋手，喬治亞看見自己好友這樣的個性不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子自己的好友真的很在意小孩子，那個他內心裡面愛的那個孩子，喬治亞並沒有說什麼話來，看見自己妻子虛弱的樣子只是好好的給喬安娜燉補，之後送喬托去機場，看著喬托無奈的樣子真的只有苦笑，想想時間也差不多了，沒想到喬托到現在還是惦記著那個孩子，但是這也是喬托愛他的證明，或許他和緹雅娜可以共組家庭，兩個不相愛的人還是可以共組家庭的，到時候兩人是否要生下子嗣喬治亞就真的不知道了，霍華休斯家族在日本也是有分部的，醫療技術是不需要太擔心的，緹雅娜自己會有辦法處理這件事情的。

「歡迎你來到日本，喬托。」緹雅娜開心的把喬托帶回家去。

「這是喬治亞要我交給妳的信件。」喬托把信件交給緹雅娜。

「喔！哇！喬安娜生了，兩個孩子真像她，我要打電話恭喜他們。」緹雅娜開心的說。

「緹雅娜，我…」喬托有話要說的樣子。

「不用說了，我都知道，喬治亞有告訴過我，還有我在日本的名字叫雅子。」緹雅娜微笑的說。

「謝謝！」喬托苦笑的看著緹雅娜。

「你就叫家康吧！跟我一樣姓澤田，此後我兩就成為夫妻，你說這樣好不好？喬托。」緹雅娜知道喬托心裡面的痛苦。

「好，就照妳說的做吧！雅子。」喬托完全沒有意見。

此後兩人就開始夫妻般的生活，喬托也把名字改為澤田家康，兩人育有兩個兒子，家綱和家定這兩個兒子，緹雅娜總是對喬托說孩子真的很像他，一家四口快樂的生活著，直到那件不幸的事情發生前，喬托以為這樣的幸福會一直的持續下去，那天是一個春天的下午，街上的行道樹上開滿了櫻花，目送兩個孩子上學後喬托就帶著緹雅娜去醫院做檢查，畢竟緹雅娜最近身體真的很不舒服，讓家裡面所有的人都很擔心，在喬托強硬的態度下緹雅娜只好乖乖的來醫院看醫生，只是沒想到會聽到一個噩耗，這個噩耗打破了他們現在的幸福生活，也讓兩個孩子知道他們的父母親並不相愛，各自有喜歡的人。

「醫生，雅子最近是怎麼了？」喬托有些擔心的問醫生。

「家康大人，雅子大人的身體不比以前了，而且得到不治之症。」醫生恭敬的告訴喬托。

聽見這個消息的喬托沮喪的回到病房去，緹雅娜看見這樣的情形就知道自己的身體是怎麼了，喬托不像是喬治亞或是伊森夫那樣會說謊，所以隱藏不了自己的情感，緹雅娜看見這樣的情形只是微笑的面對，其實她早就已經知道自己的性命已經沒有剩下多少了，這是遺傳性的疾病，自從祖父就是因為這個病症過世後，家族裡面的人總是在堤防，沒想到自己會遺傳到這個病症，緹雅娜一直以為自己的小妹身體不好是因為受到這個病症的干擾的關係，看樣子不是這樣的，緹雅娜知道這件事情還是要和莉莉亞以及喬安娜說一聲，她想依原和喬治亞會安撫她的兩位妹妹的，生老病死的交替身為魔女的緹雅娜早就已經看開了。

「家康，不要沮喪，我早就已經知道我自己會活不久了。」緹雅娜拍拍家康的肩膀。

「我突然覺得這長長的十五年好短，短到感覺只是像昨天一般。」喬托苦笑的說。

「可是對我來說這十五年過的很有意義喔！而且…我比較擔心的是喬安娜。」緹雅娜看著窗外說。

「為什麼這樣說？」喬托有些不解自己妻子的話語。

「我走了後，喬治亞就會跟著走的，這樣的打擊喬安娜可以撐下來嗎？」緹雅娜真的很擔心自己的妹妹。

「這是什麼意思？喬治亞不是還活的好好的。」喬托實在不解緹雅娜的話。

「時間魔女和死亡魔女都可以預知自己的死亡，喬治亞已經預知自己的死亡時間了，可是對他來說和喬安娜在一起的日子真的很幸福。」緹雅娜微笑的對喬托解釋。

「是啊！喬治亞是很幸福的男人，可以和自己心愛的人在一起。」喬托有些羨慕的說。

「我也很幸福喔！和你在一起的時間我很幸福，這樣我就可以和伊森夫炫耀。」緹雅娜像是開玩笑般的說。

「我也很幸福，謝謝妳帶給我這樣的幸福。」喬托知道自己其實也很幸福。

之後緹雅娜把自己生病的消息告訴兩位妹妹以及自己的孩子們，甚至交代自己的孩子們總有一天要回到彭哥列去，不管在彭哥列裡面做什麼樣的工作都好，就是要回到家族去，或是回到霍華休斯家族，只是不要告知他們自己的父母親是誰，讓他們對自己的父母親繼續存有尊敬的感覺，隱藏自己的出生可以避免一些不必要的麻煩，緹雅娜很清楚這些事情，所以萬全的交代好家綱和家定，家綱和家定從此後也就照著母親的做法去做，在他們的心中母親是那樣的溫柔和美麗，父親是那樣的體貼和帥氣。

緹雅娜離開他們的生活一年後，二代的妻子也過世了，二代決定放棄首領的位子去日本找喬托，因此把首領的位子交接給三代，然後收拾自己的一切來到陌生的國度日本，好不容易歷經千辛萬苦找到自己最愛的人，卻發現到自己最愛的人擁有兩個孩子，可是後來從鄰居的耳中得知自己最愛的人的妻子已經過世了，二代鼓起勇氣敲響他們家的門，喬托看見當年自己最愛的孩子來拜訪他的時候，有一種說不出話來的衝動，喬托隱忍下自己的衝動讓二代進入屋子當中，家綱和家定看見有人來非常的好奇，後來他們知道這位男子就是他們父親最愛的人，也是他們的堂兄弟。

「叔叔，我好想你。」二代馬上抱著自己最愛的人。

「你不是應該在家族裡面當首領？」喬托不解自己的侄子為什麼可以到日本。

「我已經交給別人了，放心，我不會毀了你一手創立的家族。」二代看見喬托擔心的眼神馬上解釋。

「是嗎？那就好。」喬托之後沒有繼續說什麼了。

「爸爸，我們肚子餓了啦！你晚餐用到一半耶！」家綱不滿的抱怨。

「就是呀！爸爸。」家定也哀哀叫。

「抱歉、抱歉！」喬托繼續到廚房弄晚餐。

那瞬間喬托想起現在平常在弄晚餐的人是自己的妻子緹雅娜，但是緹雅娜已經離開人世間一年了，早就已經不再這個世界上了，二代看見喬托的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，即使自己不愛自己的妻子，可是相處久了兩人終究還是有感情的，喬托也因為親情般的感情無法割捨自己的妻子，二代馬上二話不說就到廚房動手去幫忙，感覺就像是以前自己小的時候一樣，總是要自己最愛的叔叔弄東西給自己吃，如果不是因為要顧及家族的利益的話，他一定會好好的待在叔叔的身邊，他可不想要看見自己的叔叔悲傷的臉龐，那樣的叔叔一點也不好看。

「對不起，如果當初不是因為家族利益的話，你就可以把我強制留在身邊了。」二代輕輕的說聲抱歉。

「沒有關係的，只要有關家族的利益，個人的情感勢必一定要犧牲的。」喬托很清楚這樣的道理。

「我…」二代還想要說些什麼話。

「不要說了，以後留下來陪我和我的孩子們就好了。」喬托給予二代美麗的微笑。

此後二代一直留在自己最愛的人身邊，他發誓自己不會在這樣輕易的離開他，不會因為某些利益的關係讓他們的感情變得支離破碎，好不容易兩人可以團圓了，怎麼樣他們都不會讓任何人破壞的，喬托也很欣慰自己當年看著長大的孩子已經有很大的成長了，這樣自己也沒有辜負喬治亞、喬安娜以及緹雅娜的好意，他們可是他這一生最重視的好朋友，也是幫助自己最多的好朋友，喬托可是很感謝他們三個人的。End


	40. Desiderio, La Tua Tenerezza(白正)

Desiderio, La Tua Tenerezza【渴望，你/妳的溫柔】

話說白蘭先生和正一交往後兩人的關係還是像以前一樣，白蘭對此非常的飲恨，因為他多想要看見正一可愛的樣子，沒想到正一卻還是那樣子的對待他，對此白蘭真的很無言，他好想要看見正一的另外一面，白蘭相信正一的另外一面自己一定可以發覺到的，所以每次自己都很努力的去挖掘正一的另外一面， 白蘭知道自己的渴望看見正一的一切，渴望正一的溫柔。

白蘭知道自己是多麼渴望正一的溫柔，可是自己卻怎樣也得不到正一的溫柔，不管每次自己怎樣的撒嬌，正一就是不理會自己，即使把正一拐到床上也是這樣的情形，隔天正一一定是用積壓多天的公文來砸他，他們這樣的相處就和以前在一起的時候沒有什麼兩樣，看見其他人都是那樣甜甜蜜蜜的，白蘭真的不知道自己要怎樣做才好，他已經有想要去找人幫忙的傾向，可是白蘭又不知道要找誰幫忙才好，或許他可以到彭哥列那裡求救，只是不知道綱吉會不會願意幫忙他？畢竟他曾經做過那樣子的事情，讓骸非常的生氣不讓他和綱吉見面。

白蘭煩惱到底要怎樣才可以得到正一的溫柔，畢竟不管怎麼說自己真的很想要看見正一的另外一面，想到這裡白蘭決定好好的和綱吉說話，只是不知道綱吉會不會給他意見就是了，如果綱吉身邊的人在的話，自己就真的會很麻煩了，明明自己是多麼的渴望想要得到正一的溫柔，堂堂的首領卻必須要到找人商量的地步，白蘭知道自己這個樣子可能會被六道骸嘲笑很久，六道骸那個男人只要抓住自己的小把柄就會嘲笑很久的人，況且自己曾經得罪過他，把六道骸這一生最重要的女人拐來身邊，想要得到魔女當中最強大的力量。

那股力量是只有被挑選中的人才可以擁有的力量，白蘭也很清楚自己母親、外祖父和霍華休斯家族的恩怨，那樣的恩怨一輩子也化解不了，況且就是母親從小給予他灌輸的知識，加上父親這輩子的愛人也因為復仇者監獄的關係而死亡，父母親的野心就由他承接下來，當他聽見彭哥列把復仇者監獄給消滅掉的時候，他非常訝異那位首領的作法，後來聽見許多的傳聞知道綱吉是怎樣的人，很清楚綱吉所擁有的力量，因此想要把綱吉的力量給奪取過來，此外他的第一部計畫就是奪取擁有和彭哥列戒指媲美的瑪雷戒指，傑索家族和吉留羅涅家族成為一個家族密魯菲奧雷，但卻是兩種管理機制。

當白蘭見到綱吉後沒想到綱吉是那樣的天真無邪，身上那種純淨的氣質感覺上就像是天使一般，自己想要得到的天使，而好不容易當自己得到綱吉後，卻發現綱吉是那樣的善解人意，對自己並沒有不禮貌的行為出現，更沒有大吵大鬧的想要做什麼樣的事情出來，只是靜靜的等待自己的屬下來迎救自己，輕易的就解開自己對優尼的控制，應該說自己根本沒有辦法控制優尼很深，因為優尼的身上擁有不一樣的血統，或許應該說是不一樣的能力。

在綱吉的循循善誘之下知道，白蘭知道自己並不是喜歡綱吉的，只是單純的欣賞綱吉的天真，以及想要得到綱吉身上所擁有的力量，這樣的一切讓白蘭無法觸碰到綱吉，美麗的女子終歸要回到自己愛人的身邊，也是因為綱吉的關係讓白蘭知道自己喜歡的人是正一，那個總是默默的跟在自己身邊的人，每次都幫忙自己打點一切，自己也是那樣的信任他，可是到最後他還是彭哥列的臥底者，綱吉卻知道正一對白蘭的感情，沒有強迫正一回到彭哥列家族當中，因為綱吉覺得這件事情沒有必要。

「首領，密魯菲奧雷家族的首領打電話過來。」其中一位手下告訴綱吉。

「我知道了，接過來吧！」綱吉不知道白蘭找自己有什麼事情。

「嗨！小綱吉，妳好啊！」白蘭開心的對綱吉打招呼。

「有什麼事情嗎？白蘭先生。」綱吉禮貌的說話。

「小綱吉知道怎麼樣才可以得到小正的溫柔嗎？」白蘭哀怨的問出這句話。

「這點我可就不知道了，畢竟正一不常在我的身邊。」綱吉笑笑的回答白蘭。

「這樣啊…」白蘭真的很困惑。

「我想白蘭先生一定知道的，只是白蘭先生沒有好好想過而已。」綱吉微笑的說出這句話。

「是嗎？那先這樣了，掰囉！」白蘭掛掉電話。

『嗯…呵呵！小正不知道會怎樣應付白蘭先生呢！』綱吉在內心想。

白蘭從綱吉那裡得不到自己想要的資訊，但是他也沒有放棄自己想要得到正一的溫柔的這件事情，因此總是在加緊努力想辦法得到自己最愛的人的溫柔，畢竟白蘭渴望的事情就會去做，越是渴望越是會去做，這就是白蘭的習慣，當然正一就只好接受白蘭他的請求了，其實白蘭不知道的事情是自己總是會無意間得到正一的溫柔，只是正一的溫柔太過於平凡白蘭才會這樣感覺不出來，正一那種似有若無的溫柔就像是船過水無痕的樣子，白蘭才不會感覺到，除非白蘭是很刻意的去感覺才有可能的，正一也很清楚白蘭想要自己的溫柔，可是正一不解這是為什麼，自己明明就已經顯現出那麼多的溫柔給予白蘭了，可是白蘭卻還是那個樣子的纏著自己。

正一對於白蘭的纏人功夫感到頭痛，明明他們就已經交往了為什麼自己的情人還是這樣不信任自己呢？正一真的很想要知道自己到底在做什麼，更想要知道白蘭到底在做什麼，為什麼一定要因為這樣的小事情在那裡斤斤計較，害的他很多事情都不能專心下來，甚至有時自己還會出現恍神的狀態，想到這裡正一就已經開始頭痛了，他已經不知道自己要怎樣去處理這件事情，有時候正一真的不知道要怎樣去面對白蘭才好，他們交往的過程到底是說順利還是不順利，這點連正一都無法保證，更不知道自己和白蘭到底在渴望什麼樣的東西。

有時候正一真的很羨慕自己的好友斯帕那和自己的堂姊若葉以及總是把主子關心至極的γ還有身為主子的優尼，這兩對情侶總是甜蜜的膩在一起，而他和白蘭的感覺就像是自己被白蘭欺負的樣子，白蘭果然是不輸給六道骸的變態男子，遇上自己的時候理智完全都已經沒有了，想到這裡正一就已經開始胃痛了，可是偏偏自己就是愛上這樣的男子，不知道什麼時候起就愛上的男子，與其對自己說很討厭和他在一起，不如果自己總是會享受這樣的感覺。

「白蘭大人，晚餐時間到了。」正一來到首領辦公室。

「小正，我不是說過不要對我用敬語了嗎？小正怎麼都說不聽呢？」白蘭輕輕的捧起正一的臉頰親吻下去。

「如果被大家知道的話就不好了。」正一沒有反抗的說。

「大家已經知道你是我的夫人了，哪有人會介意這種事情的。」白蘭已經想要往下面攻去。

「我們今天答應好要和優尼大人還有γ吃飯的，別在這裡動手動腳的。」正一馬上阻止白蘭。

「嗯…好像有這件事情。」白蘭似乎想起來了。

「走吧！不要鬧了。」正一捏白蘭的臉。

確定白蘭不會再做那些蠢事後正一才放心的和白蘭一起出門去，這次只是很平常的小聚會，優尼自從恢復身心後就很喜歡黏著γ，γ也非常的疼愛優尼，兩人在一起就總是可以產生出美好的結果，他們一點也不介意自己的年齡相聚這麼大，有時候正一會羨慕他們兩人的感情，偶爾覺得γ真的是非常的紳士的傢伙，比自己身邊這位傢伙好太多了，只是正一卻也沒有多排斥白蘭那些奇怪的行為，總是對自己做出的那些奇怪行為。

「白蘭，你遲到了！」優尼笑笑的說。

「真是抱歉！看見小正後我就不想要出來了。」白蘭無所謂的說。

「我知道你很喜歡小正，但是也要顧及一下自己的身體。」優尼微笑的告訴白蘭。

「我知道了。」白蘭淡淡的說出這句話。

「白蘭大人，可以請你的手放開了嗎？」正一實在受不了在自己腰間的手。

「小正一定要這麼的狠心嗎？」白蘭看著小正說。

「你這樣我無法吃飯的。」正一覺得要是這樣的話他絕對無法安心的吃飯。

優尼笑笑的看著他們繼續上演吵嘴的戲碼，她一點也不會介意這種戲碼在自己的眼前上演，她知道這就是他們兩人的相處方式，不知怎麼的自己真的很喜歡往親生父親那裡跑，優尼只是沒想到自己是母親拜託那個男人來讓自己出生，她還有一位姊姊和三位哥哥，全部都是彭哥列當中重要的人物，雖然他們的年齡差上十幾歲，卻也不減那幾位哥哥姊姊對自己的疼愛，親生父親和父親的愛人對自己也是相當的疼愛，讓優尼覺得自己身處在幸福的光環當中，而且在彭哥列她會看見更嚴重的吵嘴現象，白蘭和正一這種現象根本沒有什麼大問題。

「小正，為什麼你都不給我你的溫柔？」白蘭躺在床上問出這句話。

「我有不給你嗎？是你沒有好好體會的關係吧！」正一繼續換自己的衣服。

「真的是這樣嗎？」白蘭盯著自己最愛的人。

「真的是這樣的，你該睡覺了，明天早上還有會議要開。」正一爬上床去準備睡覺。

「唔…小正好無情喔！」白蘭撒嬌的說。

「要是你再說下去的話，明天早上的同盟家族聚會你就不要給我參加。」正一冷眼的說出這句話。

「怎麼這樣！我還想要見到小綱吉。」白蘭馬上抱著正一入睡。

「真是的，早知道就回彭哥列了。」正一無奈的說。

有時候正一會懷疑自己待在密魯菲奧雷家族當中到底是對還是不對，自己的首領沒有強迫自己一定要回去彭哥列家族當中，好像是因為知道自己是會喜歡上白蘭的關係，綱吉是那樣的天真無邪，甚至溫柔到一點也不像是黑手黨的首領，同盟家族當中擁有許多非常出色的首領，加百羅涅以及霍華休斯家族的首領都是其中之一，還有和白蘭一起管理密魯菲奧雷家族的優尼，這幾位人選都是不錯的首領，綱吉可以把彭哥列管理的那樣好都是多虧有那些在她身邊幫忙的人，自己本來就是其中之一，可是愛上白蘭後就留在密魯菲奧雷，綱吉可一點也不介意這件事情。

『綱吉她到底在想什麼東西呢？為什麼一點也不介意我來到密魯菲奧雷。』正一對這件事情有些好奇。

隔天的同盟家族首領大會大家都帶著自己的伴侶出席，綱吉身邊一定跟著六道骸，只是今天他們的寶貝兒子吉代也一起出席這場會議，穆和妻子小花(黑川花)一起出席這場會議，加百羅涅的迪諾帶著穿著女性和服的雲雀一起出席會議，兩人之間的互動已經比以前好太多了，優尼和γ也一起出席這場會議，正一也跟在白蘭的身邊和這些家族的首領互動，兩人在一起的事情早就已經在同盟家族之間傳遍開來，因此沒有人會好奇這件事情的。

「媽媽，我可以吃蛋糕嗎？」吉代問自己的母親。

「可以，但是不可以吃太多喔！奶奶說你最近已經有些發胖和攝取營養不良了。」綱吉語重心長的對吉代說。

「嗯！我會小心的。」吉代乖乖的點頭。

「那孩子怎麼會這麼愛吃甜食？」綱吉皺眉頭。

「可能是京子和小春不小心培養的關係，不要擔心了，媽媽不是交代我們不可以太寵他的。」骸摟著綱吉的肩膀說。

「嗯！」綱吉沒有多說什麼。

「首領…」正一利用白蘭和別人打交道的時間過來。

「怎麼了？小正。」綱吉微笑的看著正一。

「為什麼不叫我回去？」正一對這件事情非常的好奇。

「不需要的，因為我知道小正留在這裡會幸福的。」綱吉笑笑的對正一說。

「我有資格擁有這樣的幸福嗎？」正一真的不知道自己是否有資格。

「誰說小正沒有資格的，小正你可是我看上的人。」白蘭走到正一的身邊摟著正一。

「白蘭…」正一看著旁邊的人。

「你看！小正，白蘭先生不就是你的幸福，而且白蘭先生也跟我保證過會給你幸福的。」綱吉看見這樣的情形感到窩心。

「如果白蘭那傢伙傷害你的話，彭哥列可是會不惜一切的代價開戰的，你可是我們這裡很重要的開發部門人員。」骸接下去綱吉所要說的話。

「謝謝你們，首領、霧守大人。」正一已經了解到他們對自己的重要性。

「小正找到幸福才是最重要的，我可是希望我的屬下都很幸福喔！」綱吉衷心的這樣希望。

白蘭把心愛的人兒摟在懷裡，其實自己早就已經知道心愛的人兒總是會釋放出似有若無的溫柔，但是那些溫柔總是融入在幸福的空氣當中，自己總是沒有察覺到那些溫柔，因此一直渴求正一能夠給予自己的溫柔，沒想到自己到最後才發現到自己所渴望的溫柔早就已經得到了，Desiderio, La Tua Tenerezza，這句話應該不會再出現在他的生活當中，正一的溫柔自己已經確確實實的感受到了，其實白蘭不過就是像個小孩子要不到糖果一樣，得到自己最渴望的糖果的時候，他就會乖乖的、安靜的待在一旁，正一偶爾會這樣對待白蘭，白蘭也乖乖的、願意的這樣被對待。End


	41. 光明與希望(二代＆初代)

喬托自從緹雅娜過世後就親自撫養家綱和家定這兩個兄弟，好不容易把緹雅娜以前所做的家事都上手後，喬托才敢去做自己的工作，說真的喬托有時候會覺得自己愧對緹雅娜，可是當初在建立家族的時候，喬托就已經知道緹雅娜有喜歡的人，那個人還是自己最信任的守護者的兄長，和霧之守護者喬治亞一起創立瓦利亞這個影子部隊的伊森夫，霍華休斯家族對於彭哥列家族的建立有莫大的影響，喬托也很感謝上天可以讓他遇見喬治亞，也可以和他成為好朋友。

『我是怎麼了？老是懷念起以前的事情來。』喬托自嘲的想。

孩子們都上學去了，喬托今天的工作也都完成一個進度，其實他大可不必出去工作，家族中總是會有人寄錢給他，生活費根本不需要擔心什麼，但是喬托就是閒不下來，總是想要找事情做做，也就是因為這樣喬托才會找一個輕鬆一點的工作來做，當個翻譯人員的他擁有許多的時間，緹雅娜的離開讓他體會到人世間的生命就是這樣無常，同時他也很擔心自己的好友喬治亞，以喬治亞的個性來說，想要尋死並不是很少見的事情，或許不知道為什麼也可以說喬治亞他自從母親過世後就一直想要尋死，但全部被喬安娜給阻止下來。

『不知要喬治亞過的怎樣？等等打電話給他好了，只希望不要接到壞消息。』喬托一臉沈重的想。

「我們回來了。」家綱和家定大聲的說。

「回來啦！洗手準備一下，我等下弄點心給你們吃。」喬托告訴自己的孩子們。

「好的，爸爸。」家綱看了一下自己的父親。

「爸爸今天要弄什麼甜點？」家定忍不住的問。

「呵呵！等等就會知道了。」喬托故意隱瞞這個小秘密。

兩個孩子先到樓上去把自己的東西放好，他們最期待的就是父親親手做的甜點，自從母親過世後父親就會在他們放學的時候弄甜點給他們吃，就像是母親還在世的樣子，一家人幸福的照片擺在他們的書桌上，樓下也擺著母親的相片，以及他們出生到成長的時候的相片，只是很少看見父母親兩人在一起的相片就是了，他們兄弟從不會問這個問題的，畢竟那些是父母親的隱私。

對他們來說已經一年沒有看見他們的母親，他們的母親也已經過世一年了，母親過世後沒多久父親就曾經帶他們去義大利，他們主要是去把母親的骨灰拿回義大利去，畢竟母親必須要葬在霍華休斯的家族墓園當中，聽說母親的愛人的骨灰也會回到這個家族的墓園，父親說只要曾經是屬於家族中的人，不管在哪裡過世一定都會有人把他們的骨灰拿回到家族當中的，這就代表著他們永遠無法脫離自己的家族，除非那個人是背叛者外，其餘的人都會這樣做的，因此家綱和家定見到自己的表兄弟耶夫和魯夫，以及另外一位在義大利的小阿姨喬安娜以及姨丈喬治亞，二阿姨莉莉亞和姨丈依原也回到義大利參加這場喪禮，身邊跟著他們的表妹由美子。

「爸爸，你是不是想要打電話給小姨丈啊？」家定看見父親有些猶豫。

「家定怎麼會這樣說呢？」喬托對於兒子的問話感到好奇。

「沒有，感覺上爸爸想這樣做而已。」家定說出自己的感覺。

「我的確是要這樣做，總覺得有不好的事情會發生。」喬托說出自己的感覺。

「爸爸，下次回義大利的時候，可不可以去看你那裡的親戚，媽媽過世的時候回去，你一直不想要回去你親手建立的家族。」家綱看著自己的父親。

「我知道了，我會帶你們回去的，我只是不想見到一個人而已，看見他和他的妻子過的很好的樣子，我會心痛。」喬托把兩個孩子抱在懷裡。

「爸爸…」家定悶悶的叫。

「我想說不定爸爸愛的人一直愛著爸爸，看見爸爸他一定會很高興的，所以不要排斥嘛！」家綱了解到自己父親的痛苦。

「呵呵！說的也是，是要回去看看大哥和小弟他們了，不然他們在天之靈一定會怨我說怎麼都不回去看他們。」喬托知道兄弟當中只剩下他存活。

喬托的弟弟在自己當上首領沒有多久就結婚，那時候自己疼愛的孩子也不過小自己的弟弟一點而已，他們兩兄弟的大哥過世很久了，大哥的孩子由他撫養長大，小弟結婚後過的很幸福，當然也有生下小孩子，看見他們一家人幸福的樣子就讓喬托感到溫馨，直到自己說要離開義大利這件事情一直只有自己的小弟知道，自己疼愛的孩子即使知道也不能阻止這件事情的發生，自從自己來到日本後就一直有跟小弟書信往來，和緹雅娜結婚的事情小弟也知道。

好景不常在自己小孩子五歲的時候，小弟因為某些事情以長老的身分出席會議卻被刺殺身亡，告訴他這件事情的是他所信任的屬下，也是小弟他們家的管家，那時候弟媳有來到日本，和自己所信任的屬下帶著小弟的孩子來日本跟自己商討接下來的日子要怎麼辦，喬托也告訴他們應該要怎樣做會比較好，家族中的血緣還是要靠他們承傳下去，畢竟不管怎樣說彭哥列家族將來的繼承者有可能是這個孩子。

喬托連絡上霍華休斯家族的人後，也聽見是喬治亞親自接電話後喬托多少有些放心下來，至少他知道自己的好友沒有什麼事情，但是從喬治亞的言詞當中，喬托也很清楚喬治亞開始疲憊了，成為一個首領是不簡單的事情，怎麼說多少也會有很累人的情況產生，喬托總是會關心他的好友，喬治亞也很謝謝喬托的關心，兩人就這樣開始閒話家常下去，一直到喬治亞真正離開人世的時候，喬托才帶著孩子們一起回去義大利，並且帶著孩子們回到家族當中，後來另外一個奇蹟又發生在自己的眼前。

喬治亞過世後喬托知道人生就是這樣的無奈，某天下午聽見門鈴的聲音去開門，當他打開門的那一瞬間，喬托不相信自己的眼睛，因為自己最愛的孩子出現在自己的眼前，一直以來這個孩子不是接任自己的位子嗎？怎麼會突然出現在他的眼前，況且這個孩子不是已經結婚生子了，怎麼又會出現在自己的眼前呢？

「叔叔，我好想你。」二代馬上抱著自己最愛的人。

「你不是應該在家族裡面當首領？」喬托不解自己的侄子為什麼可以到日本。

「我已經交給別人了，放心，我不會毀了你一手創立的家族。」二代看見喬托擔心的眼神馬上解釋。

「是嗎？那就好。」喬托之後沒有繼續說什麼了。

「爸爸，我們肚子餓了啦！你晚餐用到一半耶！」家綱不滿的抱怨。

「就是呀！爸爸。」家定也哀哀叫。

「抱歉、抱歉！」喬托繼續到廚房弄晚餐。

那瞬間喬托想起現在平常在弄晚餐的人是自己的妻子緹雅娜，但是緹雅娜已經離開人世間一年了，早就已經不再這個世界上了，二代看見喬托的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，即使自己不愛自己的妻子，可是相處久了兩人終究還是有感情的，喬托也因為親情般的感情無法割捨自己的妻子，二代馬上二話不說就到廚房動手去幫忙，感覺就像是以前自己小的時候一樣，總是要自己最愛的叔叔弄東西給自己吃，如果不是因為要顧及家族的利益的話，他一定會好好的待在叔叔的身邊，他可不想要看見自己的叔叔悲傷的臉龐，那樣的叔叔一點也不好看。

「對不起，如果當初不是因為家族利益的話，你就可以把我強制留在身邊了。」二代輕輕的說聲抱歉。

「沒有關係的，只要有關家族的利益，個人的情感勢必一定要犧牲的。」喬托很清楚這樣的道理。

「我…」二代還想要說些什麼話。

「不要說了，以後留下來陪我和我的孩子們就好了。」喬托給予二代美麗的微笑。

家綱和家定知道來到家裡的人是父親最愛的人，那個人也是他們的堂哥，當然也特別的寵愛他們兩人，越是可以看見父親的笑容，他們越是覺得自己的堂哥來對了，畢竟他們兩兄弟真的很少看見父親的笑容，喬托的笑容真的是非常的漂亮，這是大家有志一同的認為，更何況他們喜歡看見父親的笑容，在他們的記憶當中父親是很少笑的，偶爾對他們會露出笑容，但是苦笑的笑容卻是比真心的笑容還要多，即使自己的父母親並不相愛，可是對待他們卻擁有無比的愛。

母親的笑容就是帶著幸福的笑容，相對父親的苦笑母親的笑容就存在他們兄弟當中的記憶比較，越是無奈的笑容越是在他們兩兄弟的記憶中佔大多數，他們不曾看過父親真心、高興的笑容，但是父親卻擁有幸福的笑容，因為母親以及他們帶給他的是那樣幸福的感覺，這個家庭是那樣的幸福，家綱和家定真的很喜歡這個家，他們並不怨恨自己的父母親，他們很感謝自己的父母親，即使到他們生命的盡頭時，他們相信自己依舊可以和父母親團聚，那個名為幸福的夢會一直的持續下去。

「那麼你的名字就改為秀忠，跟我們一樣的姓氏。」喬托告訴自己最疼愛的孩子。

「好的，叔叔。」二代點點頭。

「爸爸，那我們就叫他秀忠哥哥喔！」家定小孩子氣的依賴在自己的父親身邊。

「好，你們想怎樣叫他都可以，不過已經很晚了，你們是不是該上床睡覺了？」喬托問自己的兩個孩子。

「明天放假！」家定微笑的對自己的父親說。

「已經是假日啦！但是別玩的太晚喔！」喬托知道他們想要玩電動。

「好的，爸爸。」家定拉著自己的哥哥去玩電動。

「叔叔，你不訓練他們兩人嗎？」二代好奇的問。

「其實是有在訓練的，只是有時候真的不希望那兩個孩子踏入我們的世界當中。」喬托無奈的說。

「就算他們踏入進去也不會變的，因為他們是叔叔你的孩子。」二代怎會不知道喬托的擔心。

「是啊！那麼你的孩子呢？現在繼承家族的不是你的孩子吧！應該是你小叔叔的孩子。」喬托怎會不知道這件事情。

「我的孩子都很優秀，小叔叔的孩子很出色，所以我很放心的可以把家族的事業交給他。」二代知道三代是個很出色的孩子。

喬托知道家族裡面的孩子都很優秀的，不知道四代會是誰繼承就是了，他相信即使自己的孩子不是家族中的首領就是重要的角色，喬托一點也不擔心自己的孩子們，況且只要擁有彭哥列死氣火焰的血統就可以繼承家族的首領的位子，喬托根本不在乎自己的姓氏會完全的被抹滅，擁有血統才是最重要的事情，沒有辦法用死氣之火的人是不可以繼承這個位子的，而且繼承首領都要歷代的首領認同才可以繼承，因此彭哥列首領的位子比任何家族的首領位子還要難繼承。

「我希望彭哥列可以繼續這樣下去屹立不搖，依舊是擁有黑手黨的所有家族當中最具有龍頭性的地位。」喬托看著窗外的風景說。

「一定可以的，老師曾經告訴過我，他說死氣的火焰本來就只有擁有魔女血統的人會用，所以我們都是擁有魔女血統的人。」二代把喬治亞的話說一遍。

「嗯…好像是這樣，很小的時候有聽過母親說過，我們多少有混到一點魔女的血統。」喬托想起印象中母親有說過。

「老師他真的很強，可以把家族帶領到強盛的地步。」二代想起喬治亞的作風就有點怕。

「他的訓練很嚴格，好歹他是我最強的守護者。」喬托想起自己的侄子總是抱怨的樣子。

「叔叔每次都這樣！」二代哀怨的看著喬托。

「呵呵！喬治亞他可說是最強的人，但是相對的他內心當中的痛苦是沒有人可以了解的。」喬托怎麼會不知道喬治亞的為難。

「嗯…我知道老師的苦。」二代了解到這件事情的重要性。

兩人就這樣聊天，感覺上他們好像回到以前的生活，二代很喜歡這樣的生活，因為是和自己最愛的人一起的生活，沒有任何的利益以及拘束，眼前的叔叔會永遠的對他笑，好不容易可以過平淡的生活他們就不想要回到那樣的世界當中，現在的他們只想要好好的在一起度過下半輩子，平靜的在光明的世界找尋他們想要的希望，兩個心依偎在一起永遠不會分離，直到他們生命的盡頭來到為止。End


	42. Per occupare tutti i vostri(白正)

Per occupare tutti i vostri【霸佔你/妳的一切】

白蘭佔有慾很強的男子，這點入江正一是知道的，但是他一點也不介意白蘭霸佔著自己的一切，而且正一不覺得這是個怎樣的事情，除非已經干涉到他的生活正一才有可能真的會生氣，不過白蘭總是霸佔自己的樣子真的很像六道骸這個男人，綱吉有本事把六道骸駕馭的只看著自己一個人，尊重自己的一切，這是大家覺得不簡單的事情，同時大家也都沒想到六道骸是那樣乖乖的臣服在綱吉的腳下。

「小正，我們去吃飯好不好？」白蘭像個八爪章魚一樣的黏在正一的身上。

「我知道了，等等就好。」正一馬上收拾好東西就和白蘭去吃東西。

「小正最好了。」白蘭開心的帶著正一去吃飯。

「真是的～」正一無奈的說。

正一無奈的跟在白蘭的身邊一起去吃飯，白蘭總是霸佔著正一的一切，雖然正一本人沒有多說什麼話，可是讓身邊的屬下有些不高興，因為他們總是會有事情找這位地下首領，但是首領卻總是霸佔著地下首領，大家都知道白蘭的命令不一定要聽，但是正一的命令就一定要聽不可了，地下首領的威嚴可是很恐怖的，大家都很清楚的知道這件事情，有時候某些事情是正一說了算，白蘭沒有權力發言的，優尼並不管事情，很多事情她都很放心的交給正一去管理。

基本上這個家族的中存在著兩大家族，但是經過長期的溝通以及當初作戰的時候所累積下來的事情，大家都已經慢慢的互相有共識，優尼覺得自己有的時候真的並不適任當家族中的首領，即使自己的親生父母親都是首領，可是她與姊姊就從未想要成為首領，父親更不希望姊姊成為首領，反而把家族的首領之位交給穆這位表哥來管理，雖然說父親很想要交給六道骸這位堂哥來管理，可是大家都知道六道骸是多麼的討厭黑手黨，除了在彭哥列第十代首領的身邊外，他可不想要接任其他家族的首領之位。

餐點的宴會上面，白蘭和正一來到彭哥列用餐，這是他們的午餐聚會，白蘭在別人的地盤當中還是可以和正一撒嬌，綱吉看見這樣的情形也會當做視而不見，白蘭真的就像是六道骸一樣，做什麼事情都不怕被人看見的，因此骸和綱吉決定忽視眼前人的甜蜜，而且他們一點也不介意白蘭和正一在自己的面前耍甜蜜，在彭哥列當中看見粉紅閃光是一件很正常的事情，彭哥列就是粉紅閃光的大製造廠，所以對於白蘭和正一的甜蜜他們自然可以忽略。

「白蘭，乖乖的吃飯好不好？」正一有些為難的看著白蘭。

「我要你餵我。」白蘭死皮賴臉的說。

「可是我們現在是在跟彭哥列家族的首領一起吃飯，你要我餵你的話，我會很難為情的。」正一的視線飄向綱吉和骸那裡。

「小正，不用在意我們，你們繼續用餐吧！我們會當做沒看見的。」綱吉處之泰然的說。

「是！首領。」正一乖乖的餵白蘭吃飯。

「媽媽，我還要吃。」吉代把自己的盤子推出去表示還要吃。

綱吉示意女僕幫吉代弄餐點，吉代繼續吃東西，他好喜歡吃今天的餐點，綱吉總是會不定時的幫吉代擦嘴巴，吉代高興的吃完今天的飯菜，骸看見吉代這樣摸摸吉代的頭表示鼓勵，這個孩子今天總算肯乖乖的把飯菜給吃完了，平常吃完自己的份量就不會想要吃了，看樣子是今天的菜很合吉代的胃口，骸把這位可愛的小傢伙抱在懷裡，吉代高興的跟自己的父親撒嬌，綱吉確定大家都吃完飯後就開始商量一些事情，骸親吻吉代陪吉代玩耍，不時的聽著他們討論的事項。

「小吉代真是可愛呀！」白蘭要伸手去摸吉代的時候，吉代馬上就避開白蘭。

「爸爸，我們去花園玩。」吉代不喜歡白蘭這個人。

「吉代乖，我們等媽媽好不好？」骸知道吉代下意識的不喜歡白蘭。

「嗯！那我可以自己去和小霧玩嗎？」吉代扯骸的衣袖問。

「好，那和小霧去院子裡玩耍，但是要小霧不可以傷害院子裡面的動物喔！」骸同意自己的兒子去玩耍。

「我會要小霧乖乖的，那我去玩囉！」吉代牽起自己的寵物黑豹的鏈子。

綱吉微笑的看著自己的孩子和自己最心愛的寵物一起去玩耍，白蘭知道吉代本身對於自己真的沒有什麼好感，可能是與生俱來的直覺，正一看見這樣的情形也沒有多說什麼，似乎不會很在意自己的老公被小孩子討厭的事情，畢竟白蘭曾經做的事情讓吉代討厭，白蘭擄走了他最重要的母親，所以吉代會討厭白蘭也是很正常的事情，正一也知道吉代的寵物是攻堅復仇者監獄後所得到的，吉代有能力馴服那隻黑豹叫人家佩服，不得不說吉代是很厲害的孩子，那隻小黑豹可以乖乖的讓吉代養到現在就已經讓人家覺得很不可思議了，一般的家族沒人敢去動復仇者監獄中得到的東西。

當他們商量好事情後，白蘭陪伴正一在街道上走走，義大利的名勝古蹟很多，他們可以隨意的在這個地方好好的走走，並沒有人發現到他們兩人是黑手黨的成員，畢竟他們的穿著並不是白魔咒的衣服，是一套正式的西裝，看起來兩人就和一般人沒有什麼兩樣，喜歡到處走走的他們也不介意有人的眼光往他們身上看，有時候正一還是會不習慣這樣的眼光，畢竟白蘭真的很亮眼，許多女性都會看白蘭一眼，正一並不會吃醋，但也沒有特別的感覺，只有白蘭霸佔著他，沒有他霸佔著白蘭。

白蘭喜歡霸佔著正一的一切，正一已經完全是屬於他的夫人，只是屬於他一個人的夫人，正一覺得自己的生活還是跟以往沒有什麼兩樣，只是多了點煩人的跡象，自己成為首領夫人後做事情也還是像以前一樣，只要歸他管轄的地方白蘭是沒有說話的餘地的，家族中的人都知道這件事情，大家都知道正一的權力比白蘭還要大，而且他們都非常的尊敬正一，沒有人會違抗正一的命令，黑魔咒的人抑是如此，優尼的命令是不准他們違抗正一的話的。

白蘭可是非常疼愛正一的，在他的心中正一可是他最佳伴侶的人選，所以總是寵溺正一的一切，同時白蘭也霸佔著正一的一切，即使知道正一是彭哥列的人白蘭也不介意，他真的很喜歡正一這個人，一輩子的寵愛正一，綱吉也非常放心的把自己的屬下入江正一交給白蘭，但是如果白蘭有對待正一不好的地方的話，彭哥列會不惜開戰解決這個問題的，『如果白蘭那傢伙傷害你的話，彭哥列可是會不惜一切的代價開戰的，你可是我們這裡很重要的開發部門人員。』曾經骸這樣對正一說過，因為他們都很心疼正一的一切，但是他們相信白蘭一定會好好的對待正一的，至少正一是白蘭愛上的人，很多事情是不需要擔心太多的。

有時候正一會懷疑自己待在密魯菲奧雷家族當中到底是對還是不對，自己的首領沒有強迫自己一定要回去彭哥列家族當中，好像是因為知道自己是會喜歡上白蘭的關係，綱吉是那樣的天真無邪，甚至溫柔到一點也不像是黑手黨的首領，同盟家族當中擁有許多非常出色的首領，加百羅涅以及霍華休斯家族的首領都是其中之一，還有和白蘭一起管理密魯菲奧雷家族的優尼，這幾位人選都是不錯的首領，綱吉可以把彭哥列管理的那樣好都是多虧有那些在她身邊幫忙的人，自己本來就是其中之一，可是愛上白蘭後就留在密魯菲奧雷，綱吉可一點也不介意這件事情。

正一總是會釋放出似有若無的溫柔，但是那些溫柔總是融入在幸福的空氣當中，自己總是沒有察覺到那些溫柔，因此一直渴求正一能夠給予自己的溫柔，沒想到自己到最後才發現到自己所渴望的溫柔早就已經得到了，Desiderio, La Tua Tenerezza，這句話應該不會再出現在他的生活當中，正一的溫柔自己已經確確實實的感受到了，其實白蘭不過就是像個小孩子要不到糖果一樣，得到自己最渴望的糖果的時候，他就會乖乖的、安靜的待在一旁，正一偶爾會這樣對待白蘭，白蘭也乖乖的、願意的這樣被對待。

Per occupare tutti i vostri，霸佔著你的一切，白蘭會不惜任何代價霸佔正一的一切，正一對這件事情也沒有多大的感覺，因為他自己也很喜歡白蘭，好不容易等到白蘭願意看自己的時候，正一當然會不想要失去白蘭，那樣的話他的心會很痛的，白蘭這個男子讓他愛慘了，所以正一希望可以永遠的和白蘭在一起，能夠不要失去白蘭就是他最好的希望了，如果白蘭真的離開他的話，正一真的會傷心欲絕的，所有人都不希望看見這樣子的情形出現，就算白蘭在怎樣都不可以拋棄正一的，不然彭哥列就先拿他開刀。

「小正，謝謝你願意和我在一起。」白蘭漫不經心的說出這句話。

「不，我才要謝謝你愛我，因為一開始就是我先愛上你的。」正一緊緊抓住白蘭的手。

其實當正一知道自己愛上白蘭的時候是那樣的不知所措，他不知道要怎樣去解決這樣的煩惱，明明他就是彭哥列的人，卻不自覺的愛上這個對於彭哥列來說是最大敵人的白蘭，而綱吉被抓到家族裡的時候，卻從沒有質問自己到底是為什麼之類的話，只是微笑的告訴他說如果找到幸福的話，就安心的待在那個地方，不用回到彭哥列也沒有關係的，這就是他們最摯愛的首領，也是他們最重要的大空對他說的話，正一也知道白蘭是無法觸碰綱吉的，擁有都無法觸碰的。

當初自己自尋煩惱的原因讓他覺得好笑，最近入江正一有很大的煩惱，他知道他自己已經愛上白蘭‧傑索這個人，而白蘭也和他表白了，可是正一就是不相信白蘭的人格，總是在想自己是不是有資格可以成為白蘭的情人，而且自己對於白蘭來說到底是怎樣的人，這一切都讓正一非常的煩惱，或許也可以說自己想要鑽牛角尖，想要釐清這一切的感情，他不想要一直處於這種模糊的地帶，這種曖昧不清的感覺令他很不舒服，這種感覺把體內沉寂許久的求知慾望給激發出來。

正一知道即使綱吉他們回到過去也保有現在的記憶，戰爭停止後未來多少有些改變，不管怎樣的改變都不會改變他們的記憶，該發生的事情還是會發生，該結束的事情還是會結束，差別只是在於時間的早晚而已，重疊的記憶對他們來說沒有多少的影響，白蘭在會面的時候沒有錯殺綱吉，看見綱吉那純真的一切讓白蘭很想要留下綱吉，所以強迫綱吉留下來，不過也是因為這件事情讓彭哥列所有的守護者很自責，骸甚至不擇手段都要潛入密魯菲奧雷來解救綱吉，跟白蘭打到重傷，好在綱吉在最必要的時候救了骸。

不過也就是那時候正一了解到綱吉和骸的愛有多深刻，深刻到綱吉不顧自己的性命也要救骸，還好白蘭看見綱吉擋在他們兩個的中間的時候，沒有啟動戒指的力量，綱吉利用自己魔女的力量保護骸和自己，擁有兩種血統的綱吉力量遠遠大於白蘭，白蘭只好把他們監禁起來，但是願意讓他們自由活動，越是黑暗的人越是想要得到救贖，綱吉純真的樣子就是天使，大家想要搶奪的天使，可是綱吉身邊的惡魔是不容許屬於自己的天使被搶走的，不管怎樣都不可能的，而且綱吉的心也只屬於骸一個人的。

正一不知道自己是白蘭的什麼，但是現在許多事情對他來說已經豁然開朗了，很多事情都不需要去煩惱了，現在他是白蘭的妻子，家族當中的首領夫人，有許多事情還是跟以前一樣沒有變化，這樣的關係讓正一覺得很滿足，而且綱吉又是那樣的支持他，所以他不會擔心說白蘭到底會不會不要他，如果不要他的話，正一可能就真的會回去彭哥列，然後老死不跟白蘭有往來的動作，但是正一知道白蘭並不會拋棄他的，白蘭是那種執著性很強的傢伙，是很需要自己在身邊的。

「小正，你看！」白蘭叫正一看天空。

「難得會在義大利的天空中看見彩虹。」正一說出這句話。

「小綱吉說彩虹是幸福的象徵喔！這樣我們兩人會永遠的幸福下去。」白蘭把正一抱在懷裡。

「呵呵！是啊！會一直的幸福下去，直到你我都已經離開。」正一期望的說。

彩虹是幸福的象徵，如果一對戀人看見彩虹的話就會得到許多的幸福，白蘭很高興可以和正一一起看見美麗的彩虹，這樣表示他們之間會永遠的幸福下去，大家都知道彩虹美麗的樣子，也知道彩虹美麗的傳說，只要是正在熱戀中的人都會相信這樣美麗的傳說的。End


	43. 闇之祭典(二代＆初代)

喬托為彭哥列第一代首領也是彭哥列家族的創立者，本身的樣子讓人覺得是個美男子，感覺上風流瀟灑倜儻，所有女性都心儀的男子，可惜到目前為止都沒有一位女性受到他的青睞，這是大家不解的地方，沒有人知道是為什麼，大家也不願意去想這麼多，只知道這位人人尊敬的帝王並不是登徒子就是了，對女性總是彬彬有禮，但卻不願意和任何一位女性有所接觸，如果硬要說接觸最頻繁的女性的話，那大概就是霍華休斯家族的首領緹雅娜了，可是大家都知道緹雅娜早已有一位論及婚嫁的男友了。

「叔叔～」一個小孩子大叫。

「乖！今天有沒有學習到東西？」喬托問這個不過小自己十五歲的孩子。

「有！我學到好多的東西喔！」孩子在喬托的懷裡撒嬌。

「這樣呀！你果然是乖孩子。」喬托微笑的說。

眼前的孩子是喬托死去的大哥的孩子，這個孩子是遺腹子，母親生下他後沒多久也就過世了，因此一直是由喬托撫養長大的，家族是他和大哥以及小弟一起打拼出來的，沒想到在選首領沒多久的時候大哥就過世了，只好由十五歲的自己接任這個家族的首領，創立最強大的家族讓所有人臣服，許多人為此感到害怕，沒想到一位十五歲的少年可以創立這麼大的一個家族，在這十年之間可以把家族這樣壯大起來，喬托可是一位不簡單的人物，大家都非常的佩服他，當然也有許多人看不慣他的一切，沒想到喬托在挑選守護者的時候，挑上霍華休斯家族出身的喬治亞，也是年僅十一歲就被人家稱為死神惡魔的少年，來成為自己的霧之守護者。

「我說喬托呀！可不可以不要你一回來你家的侄子就往你這跑，我課都還沒上完呢！」喬治亞冷冷的說出這句話。

「哈哈！真是抱歉！寶貝，乖！先去上課好不好？」喬托摸摸孩子的頭。

「好的，叔叔。」孩子給予喬托一個漂亮的微笑。

喬托開心的看著那孩子進去屋子裡面學習，他很放心的把那孩子交給喬治亞去管理，喬治亞的強大是大家都知道的事情，喬治亞的兄長伊森夫和喬治亞一起創立影子部隊瓦利亞，這個部隊專門幹暗殺的任務，同時也是彭哥列當中最謎樣的組織，門外顧問組織由自己的日本好友依原創立，彭哥列家族的完整就靠他們一起運作，喬托很高興自己可以找到這麼好的朋友，和他們一起創立這個家族，並且讓這個家族屹立不搖，沒有人敢有膽子侵犯他們的地盤，同時這個家族也不會碰毒品這個詭異的東西，這個害人不淺的東西他們是不會碰觸的。

喬托對於自己的侄子的教育可說是非常看重的，不惜花重金聘請名師來教導這個孩子，同時也希望這個孩子可以學到很多的東西，喬治亞本身的經驗就非常的豐富，所以由他來當那孩子的家庭教師是非常理想的事情，只是喬治亞可說是一位非常嚴格的老師，那個孩子差點吃不消喬治亞的課程，畢竟喬治亞對於所有人都是非常嚴格甚至冷酷無情的，小小年紀的孩子當然多少會適應不了自己的老師那樣子，可是卻也可以體會到喬治亞對於這個孩子的用心，在某些方面來說喬治亞可說是非常疼愛這個孩子的，比喬托還要疼愛這個小孩子，這點往往讓大家吃醋。

「叔叔，可不可以換人做我的老師，喬治亞老師好嚴格喔！」孩子對自己最喜歡的叔叔撒嬌。

「不行喔！喬治亞是很棒的老師，而且你這樣說的話，喬治亞聽見會很傷心的。」喬托摸摸孩子的頭。

「我一點也不會傷心，會很高興擺脫一個負擔的。」這句話果然像是喬治亞的作風。

「老弟，喬安娜要你假日回去一下家族。」伊森夫對喬治亞說。

「嗯！我知道了。」喬治亞沒有多大的反應。

「喬安娜小姐不是喬治亞老師喜歡的人嗎？為什麼喬治亞老師都沒有什麼反應呢？」孩子不解的看著自己的叔叔。

「等你長大後就會懂了，現在不要問那麼多。」喬托並不打算告訴孩子原因。

這些愛恨情仇喬托還不想要讓懷裡的孩子懂，總有一天這個孩子會懂這些事情的，這個孩子越是依賴自己他就越是放不開，曾幾何時有人對他說過『既然愛了就不要後悔』這句話，喬托也很清楚這些事情，不知怎麼的自己已經慢慢把依戀轉移到這個孩子的身上，等到自己不小心陷入下去的時候，喬托就知道自己是已經無可自拔了，而且喬托也察覺到這個孩子的依賴有過度加深的情況，但是喬托也知道他們的戀情不容世俗所存在，更清楚即使相愛他們還是要因為家族的利益關係而分開的。

其實創立家族後喬托就已經有犧牲的準備，不管自己的生命或是婚姻都會因為其一而犧牲，喬托很希望自己可以不要犧牲這兩樣東西，也可以永遠的和這個孩子在一起，從小撫養長大的孩子是他心裡唯一的至寶，誰都不可以奪取這個孩子的，他最摯愛的寶貝是不可以被別人給奪取的，要是友人奪取他最摯愛的寶貝，他一定會要那個人好看的，大空的任性守護者都看在眼裡，他們卻從不阻止他們所敬愛的大空，有時候最多霧守會勸勸自己的好友大空不要太過於衝動之外，就沒有人會理會喬托到底想要做什麼樣的事情，畢竟大空的私事他們也不好去管，做為屬下的他們是不太會去管上司在想什麼事情的。

「喬治亞，你說我應該怎麼辦？我好像已經愛上那孩子了。」喬托找喬治亞告解。

「我想請問一下，你找我告解有什麼用呀！我又不能幫忙你。」喬治亞白了一眼給喬托。

「可是你和喬安娜的感情不是很穩定？」喬托不解的問喬治亞。

「就算很穩定我也無法給你主意。」喬治亞無奈的對喬托說。

「喬治亞，你是我最好的朋友，就給我一點意見好不好？」喬托開始任性起來。

「誰要理你呀！每次都給我找麻煩的傢伙，還有！你的朋友又不只我一個。」喬治亞一點也不想要理喬托。

喬托知道喬治亞一點也不想要理自己，可是喬托真的很想要知道自己要怎樣做才好，因為自己愛上的人是自己最疼愛的侄子，喬托也很清楚那個孩子對他並不一定抱持著相同的感情，但是有的時候喬托卻又很希望那個孩子也跟自己一樣抱子著相同的情感，喬托知道其實這場愛戀是不容世俗所接受，即使兩人的關係怎樣好都不可能的，總有一天他們會因為某些原因而分開的，思及自此喬托就很傷腦筋，有時候他不知道應該要怎樣去做會比較好，對他來說渴望一個戀情是非常困難的事情，畢竟他是彭哥列這個家族的大空及首領。

守護者都知道大空的事情，可是他們不想要干預大空想要做什麼樣的事情，其實孩子也知道自己的叔叔對自己的感情有些許的不一樣，他有些期待自己的叔叔是否和自己的感情是一樣的，他們都愛上對方了，時間一久大家都看得出來，可是他們卻都知道這件事情不能表白的，如果說出來的話一定會很糟糕的，有時候孩子會利用自己的優勢好好的去討好自己的叔叔，喬托也知道自己的侄子在討好自己，他放縱那孩子這樣做，一切都是私心所為，儘管如此他們還是希望這樣的感情可以持續下去，並且可以繼續維持下去，但是即使這樣希望卻沒料到未來的路是那樣的坎坷。

「首領，同盟家族的人說，他們的首領千金已經到了論及婚嫁的年紀了。」盡忠職守的嵐守報告這件事情。

「霧守，你有什麼看法？」喬托詢問喬治亞的意見。

「這個意見問我做什麼！」喬治亞無奈的回答。

「你就給喬托意見吧！老弟。」雲守伊森夫對此也很無奈。

「首領，請不要違背您的感情。」雷守很清楚這是同盟家族的聯姻動作。

「首領，我們相信您不想要犧牲那孩子吧！即使那孩子是下任的繼承者。」雨守擔心的看著喬托。

「但是如果家族首領沒有肩負使命傳宗接代的話，這個家族就會毀滅的。」喬托當然知道大家的意思。

「首領說的話也沒錯，但是我們就是希望您不要違背您的心意，畢竟還有人可以傳宗接代的。」晴守慢慢的吐出這句話來。

「你們先出去吧！讓我一個人靜靜。」喬托決定自己決定這件事情。

「既然你愛了就不要後悔，違背你自己的心意是很痛苦的。」離開前喬治亞說出這句話。

「喬治亞…」喬托知道喬治亞的意思。

『伊森夫和緹雅娜已經是這樣的結局了，難道說喬托也是一樣嗎？有時候會覺得老天給予的太不公平了。』喬治亞看著窗外的風景想。

「你是在哀怨我和緹雅娜的戀情，以及現在喬托的感情？」伊森夫看見自己的弟弟看著窗外的樣子問。

「是呀！只是我覺得你何必這樣呢？和緹雅娜在一起有何不好？」喬治亞不知道要怎樣說了。

「我不想要連累她，也許註定好的一切誰都無法改變的。」伊森夫感慨的說。

「既然這樣就不要跟喬托一樣後悔，到時候我可不管你們。」」喬治亞決定要自己狠下心來。

「我們會的，來生的約定會實現的。」伊森夫說的話令人不解。

「呵呵！真像是媽會說的話。」喬治亞離開伊森夫的身邊。

喬托知道如果這件事情給那孩子知道的話，那孩子一定會義不容辭的解決這件事情的，儘管這樣他還是無法放下對那孩子的感情，他是那樣的愛那孩子，是時候他應該要退位讓那孩子接手大空的位子了，到時候自己一定會離開這個地方，來到那無人認識自己的國度，忘卻這個孩子在那裡跟別人一起生活，越是愛那個孩子他就越是矛盾，有的時候他真的不知道要怎樣才好，很想要大聲說出自己有多愛那孩子的這件事情，可是越是想說卻越是無能為力，他害怕自己無法承受那孩子對自己的拒絕，即使自己是黑手黨的教父，可是在感情上還是一般人，跟一般人一樣會煩惱這些事情，有時喬托還真的不知道要怎樣去面對才好。

事情果然和喬托想的一樣，那孩子真的決定和同盟家族的千金小姐結婚，知道這件事情後喬托決定祝福他們，然後離開他們的身邊，他的雲守伊森夫已經離開彭哥列了，霧守喬治亞也要離開回到霍華休斯家族去，說真的喬托已經不知道自己到底在做什麼了，離開這個傷心的國度也許自己的心就不會那樣痛了，失去自己最摯愛的寶貝，他的心就已經死了，再也不會有重生的機會了，此時的他早已不是彭哥列的第一代首領，他是平凡人喬托而已，早該忘記這件事情的存在，在遙遠的東方國度留下自己的後代，或許有一天他的後代會有機會坐上大空的位子，成為彭哥列家族的首領。

喬托無奈的看著自己創立的家族，在彭哥列的大宅中自己是顯得那樣的無助，明明知道自己和他的戀情到最後一定會走向這樣的路途，可是自己卻是那樣放不下來，怨恨自己是首領的關係一定要傳宗接代，這樣的生育壓力讓他不得不退讓這件事情，現在他才知道自己是叱吒風雲的黑手黨教父，可是面對感情卻還是平凡人一個，二代是自己最愛的侄子，雖然很想自私的叫他不要去娶那個家族的千金小姐，可是後來想想自己不能那樣的自私，不能因為自己的關係斷送最親愛的孩子的未來，現在他的心是那樣的凌亂不堪，面對這樣的抉擇他卻拿不出勇氣來面對，誰說他是黑手黨至高無上的教父，此時的他不過就是個平凡的男人罷了，一個為情所苦的男人，看見自己的最愛去娶別人，新娘卻不是自己，那樣的感覺是有多悲傷、多悲痛。

喬托決定在那孩子結婚後就離開義大利這個傷心的國家，他已經不知道自己是否還有能力去面對那個孩子了，那個孩子對他來說是那樣的重要，可是為了家族的利益卻不得不犧牲他們之間的感情，當初創立黑手黨的時候就了解到這樣的事實，只要那孩子的心中有自己，喬托就覺得自己應該要滿足了，該是離開這個地方的時候了，他的守護者們也一個一個的離開自己了，交接的儀式已經完成了，他愛的孩子也結婚了，自己就開毫無留戀的離開這個傷心的國家，喬托相信只要那個孩子不要遺忘他，他們就會相遇的。End


	44. 專屬天使（6927）69生賀

『我不會怪你　對我的偽裝　天使在人間是該藏好翅膀

人們愚蠢魯莽　而妳纖細善良　怎能讓妳為了我被碰傷

小小的手掌　厚厚的溫暖　妳總能平復我不安的夜晚

不敢想的夢想　透過妳的眼光　我才看見它原來在前方

沒有誰能把妳搶離我身旁　妳是我的專屬天使　唯我能獨佔

沒有誰能取代妳在我心上　擁有一個專屬天使　我哪裡還需要別的願望

小小的手掌　大大的力量　我一定也會像妳一樣飛翔

妳想去的地方　就是我的方向　有我保護笑容儘管燦爛

要不是妳出現　我一定還在沉睡　絕望的以為　生命只有黑夜』

對於六道骸來說澤田綱吉就像是天使一樣，一位誰都無法觸碰的天使，美麗善良的天使，自己是被她那美麗的光芒給吸引，而且綱吉願意給自己救贖，那樣的感覺真的很美好，有的時候骸真的很想要對綱吉說，妳屬於我好不好？當我的專屬天使好不好？這樣的感覺、這樣的話語骸都很想要說出口，但是他知道，綱吉並不能屬於他，綱吉是彭哥列的天空，美麗無暇的天空是不屬於任何人的，即使是怕寂寞的霧也是一樣的，因為美麗的天空是屬於大家的。

『真想要讓小綱成為我的人。』骸自嘲的想。

「骸，你在想什麼事情，怎麼感覺好憂鬱喔！」綱吉輕輕的碰觸骸。

「不要碰我！」骸大聲的告訴綱吉。

綱吉被骸這樣突如其來的舉動給嚇到，眼裡滿是受傷的表情，骸看見這樣的情形馬上心軟，因為自己的關係讓最可愛的天使受到傷害，綱吉看見骸這樣就沒有多說什麼，只是靜靜的離開房間，骸知道自己傷害了天使，看樣子他的天使不會回到他的身邊了，自己做了這樣過分的舉動，他的天使怎麼可能會原諒他呢！想到這裡骸就不知道要說什麼了，他是那樣的喜歡這美麗的大空，可是他卻傷害了自己最愛的人，這個罪過不是可以輕易的得到救贖的。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚～」綱吉在史庫瓦羅的懷中哭的很慘。

史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭，並沒有出聲來安慰綱吉，史庫瓦羅知道綱吉的難處，不過骸這樣的確是太過分了些，哪有人規定說大空不可以屬於一個人的，只要大空能夠幸福、能夠帶給大家救贖，這樣就不需要去計較那麼多，只是骸到現在還是不了解這個意思，這下子他們這些人又要傷腦筋了，獄寺要是看見這樣的情形大概會炸了骸吧！XANXUS要是看見自己的妹妹被欺負，可能二話不說就把那傢伙拿來當烤肉串，用憤怒的火焰燒了他，史庫瓦羅也清楚的知道連自己都很想要把那傢伙給大卸八塊。

「史庫瓦羅，大空真的不能愛上任何一個人嗎？」綱吉害怕的問史庫瓦羅。

「沒有人這樣規定的，大空要愛家族中的所有人，但是也需要一個自己的依靠。」史庫瓦羅解釋給綱吉聽。

「但是我很愛骸，可是骸卻…」綱吉不知道自己要怎麼辦才好了。

「不要去想太多了，等到那傢伙自己想開的時候，或許你們就有機會在一起了。」史庫瓦羅只能這樣安慰綱吉。

但是史庫瓦羅知道沒有人去提點骸那個傢伙的話，他大概一輩子都想不出這件事情，可是要自己去提點他的話，史庫瓦羅會覺得自己忍不住殺了那傢伙的，看樣子還是要有請XANXUS的家庭教師同時也是骸那傢伙的監護人出來幫忙，只是史庫瓦羅並不知道伊夫到底會不會出來幫忙？感情的事情伊夫大多都是不會幫忙的，這點事彭哥列所有的人都知道的事情，當然也包含瓦利亞的人，只是沒有人可以開導那傢伙的話，綱吉的戀情就大概沒有希望了。

「伊夫大人。」史庫瓦羅有禮貌的敲門。

「請進！」伊夫大聲的說。

「伊夫大人。」史庫瓦羅恭敬的說，畢竟伊夫是前代的首領。

「啊！是史庫瓦羅啊！有什麼事情嗎？」伊夫很少會看見史庫瓦羅來拜訪自己。

「是有關小綱感情的事情。」史庫瓦羅直接說。

「是因為骸吧！那孩子就是想不通。」伊夫知道骸到底又幹了什麼好事情了。

「是的，小綱為此已經大哭過好幾次了，要是XANXUS知道的話…」史庫瓦羅已經不敢想像後果了。

「說的也是，XANXUS很疼小綱的。」伊夫了解到史庫瓦羅在擔心什麼。

「真是的，骸那孩子到底在想什麼東西？」伊夫對此也有些為難。

伊夫決定好好的去勸勸骸，他想要知道自己的孩子到底在想什麼事情，明明兩人不是已經許配給對方了，怎麼還會有這樣的問題存在，綱吉本身就是屬於骸的，為什麼骸會想說綱吉並不屬於自己呢？難道說九代刻意的安排都錯了嗎？綱吉是很需要骸的，骸難道不了解這件事情嗎？這樣的話就會有很多事情的發生，沒有人可以支撐綱吉的內心，那樣的話綱吉就不可能成為彭哥列的大空了，太過於脆弱的心是不能繼承這美麗的天空。

「骸，我進來囉！」伊夫打開骸房間的門。

「媽媽？」骸看見伊夫進來有些疑問。

「你是不是又把小綱惹哭了？」伊夫無奈的問出這句話。

「是的。」骸承認這件事情。

「小綱不是屬於你的天使嗎？怎麼可以把自己最愛的天使給惹哭了呢？」伊夫像是嘆氣般的說。

「小綱不會是我的天使，她是屬於大家的天使。」骸對於這點還是耿耿於懷。

「如果失去你，小綱是不可能成為大空的。」伊夫決定說出真相。

「這是為什麼？」骸感覺到自己好像聽見很不可思議的事情。

「因為內心不夠堅強的人是不能繼承大空的位子的。」伊夫相信骸會知道自己說的是什麼事情。

「可是我…」骸知道自己是什麼樣的人。

「就算是惡魔也可以當天使的內心支柱，只要你們兩人都愛對方的話就可以。」伊夫摸摸骸的頭。

聽見伊夫的一席話後，骸馬上去找綱吉，看見這樣的情形伊夫就放心許多，死腦筋的傢伙果然還是需要人家勸告的，彭哥列是大家的歸宿，只要是屬於彭哥列的一份子就永遠都是彭哥列的人，骸只是不了解這件事情而已，童年的陰影還殘留在骸的心中，所以骸多少還是會排斥綱吉的一切，想到這裡伊夫就感到頭大，畢竟不管怎麼說綱吉愛的人就是骸，其他的人選她都不要，因為不管在怎麼相像的人都不是本人，都不是自己當初最喜歡的那個人，大空的溫柔可以給很多人，但是大空的心終究只能屬於一個人。

骸看見綱吉一個人待在書房當中看書，其實仔細一看還可以看見綱吉剛剛有哭過的痕跡，骸知道綱吉的淚水只為了他一個人而流，自己真的是笨蛋一個，總是看不清楚綱吉對自己的愛戀，總是故意誤會綱吉和雲雀在一起，可是卻忘了雲雀早已有了喜歡的人，那個人是同盟家族的首領迪諾，明明想要綱吉成為自己的專屬天使，但自己卻不斷的傷害自己最可愛的天使，想到這裡骸就不禁自責起來，怎麼說綱吉都是自己最愛的人，那樣的傷害對綱吉來說打擊一定很大的，只是綱吉幾乎都是默默承受在心中，從沒有對自己吐露出一絲一毫，這樣可愛的小兔子到底要去哪裡找呀！

「小綱，對不起。」骸把自己最愛的天使抱入懷中。

「骸？」綱吉被骸的動作給嚇到。

「對不起，我親愛的天使。」骸哭泣的聲音讓綱吉感到疑惑。

「骸，我沒事，不用和我道歉。」綱吉不想要聽見骸的道歉。

骸只是抱著綱吉沒有下一步的動作，綱吉也沒有對骸說些什麼話，只是默默的等待在骸說出自己想要說的話，骸知道綱吉在等待自己說話，是自己不知道要和綱吉說什麼，除了道歉之外其他的就真的說不出口來，綱吉沒有打斷骸的道歉，或許自己真的很想要聽骸親口說對不起這三個字，可是綱吉也知道其實這是沒有必要的，因為不管骸做了什麼事情，自己都一定會原諒骸的，只有骸自己是狠不下心來的，也是自己的關係骸才會被迫加入自己最不喜歡的黑手黨。

「骸，其實你可以不用道歉，因為錯的人是我。」綱吉輕輕的說出這句話。

「因為我的關係才讓你加入你最不想要加入的黑手黨。」綱吉心疼骸的一切。

「我可愛的天使，妳說錯了喔！不是因為妳的關係喔！是我心甘情願的加入的。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「因為妳，我才找到我的光，成為屬於我的天使吧！」骸親吻綱吉的唇。

「好。」綱吉喜歡看骸的異色瞳孔。

「我愛妳。」骸輕輕的對綱吉說。

綱吉慢慢的在骸的懷中睡下去，骸看見這樣的情形只是微笑，他的天使果然已經累了，畢竟不管怎麼說他都惹到他的天使哭泣，他的天使明明就是這樣的可愛，結果自己卻惹了他心愛的天使哭泣，或許自己應該要忘記那些事情的，他的天使是不可能失去自己的，因此不管怎樣他都要好好的保護自己的天使，不可以再讓自己的天使哭泣了，那樣的話自己一定會自責不已的，看見綱吉睡著的樣子讓骸覺得自己很幸福，有了自己最愛的人，什麼時候自己都是幸福的，只有存在自己腦中的記憶才是永久的，和天使在一起的記憶是永遠也不會忘記的。

「骸，我最愛你了。」綱吉夢囈的聲音讓骸聽見了。

「我也是喔！我親愛的天使。」骸聽見綱吉所說的話在微笑。

『我的天使，我發誓我不會讓妳哭泣了。』骸輕輕的撫摸綱吉的髮絲。

書房外頭的人看見他們這樣後就放心許多了，看樣子一個笨蛋想清楚自己的心意，那麼另外一方就不需要哭泣，不過有的時候覺得骸就是那個樣子，到底像是誰的翻版都不知道，伊夫知道自己的爺爺從不惹哭自己的奶奶，或許骸到現在才了解到自己的內心以及綱吉對他來說是有多重要的，一份該有的心意只是不會表達罷了，有時候因為自己的不會表達讓自己最愛的人感到傷心難過，那樣就是一件不好的事情，現在的骸已經了解到就不需要多說什麼了，看見他們過的很好就已經沒有什麼大問題了。

骸知道綱吉並不討厭自己，總是在默默的包容自己，包容自己的黑暗以及自己任性的一切，這樣的天使到底要去哪裡找呢？綱吉與生俱來的氣質就非常的吸引人，大家都非常的喜歡綱吉那樣純真的氣質，每個人都乖乖的臣服在這樣美麗的大空之下，骸知道自己絕對不可以再這樣對待綱吉，總是傷害綱吉的一切，那樣的話綱吉總有一天會真的離開自己，美麗的大空是禁不起傷害的，大家都不會希望自己最心愛的大空受到傷害的，骸了解到自己的心意是那樣的愛綱吉，所以不管怎麼樣都不會傷害綱吉，一定會讓綱吉過得很幸福，因為自己是從綱吉的身上得到幸福的。

「小綱，謝謝妳帶給我幸福。」骸輕輕的說出這句話來。

「嗯…」綱吉夢囈。

「呵呵！我的天使果然連睡覺的時候也很可愛。」骸看見綱吉這樣的情形笑笑的說。

這份愛一定可以持續到永遠的，綱吉就是自己的專屬天使，總是會用自己最溫柔的力量包容自己，然後用小小的手掌撫摸自己的身心，給予自己最強大的力量，可以保護自己最愛的天使就是最好的事情，這是骸這樣深信的事情，只有綱即可以帶給自己快樂，除了綱吉之外就沒有其他人了，不管怎樣骸都會想要把這份幸福和快樂給延續下去，直到天荒地老、海枯石爛的時候，那時候的他們大概都已經走到人生的盡頭吧！或許那時候的他們早就已經無法回到以往的生活。

儘管自己身處在黑暗的世界，只要這抹光不會被抹去的話，骸知道自己一定可以繼續的生存下去的，這抹光就是他心愛的天使，也是他一直想要保護的人，為了她，自己一定要很努力的變強，除此之外就沒有別的路可以選擇，永遠的保護這抹陽光就是他的使命，這個使命是不可以被去除的，他的天使只有自己一個人可以保護，他心愛的專屬天使。End


	45. 家族聚會（白正）

一年一度的彭哥列家族聚會就要到來了，這個時間大家都會把在外地的守護者以及手下都叫回家族來，同時也會和同盟家族的人一起開會，只是大家都知道所有的守護者都很討厭入江正一的丈夫白蘭，也就是密魯菲奧雷家族的首領白蘭，白蘭曾經不擇手段的奪走他們最愛的大空，但是每年的家族聚會都必須要帶另外一半出席，這是從第一代首領起就有的慣例，可是正一也擔心自家的老公到彭哥列後會不會被大卸八塊，那時候的事情他們到現在還記得，每位守護者幾乎都會拿自己的老公出氣。

『這次回去大概又是那樣了吧！』正一拿到家族聚會的單子的時候心想。

「小正～」白蘭高興的對自己的妻子毛手毛腳的。

「白蘭大人，請不要對我毛手毛腳的好嗎？」正一打掉白蘭的手。

「小正在想什麼事情？想的這麼出神？」白蘭故意在正一的耳邊問。

「彭哥列的家族聚會。」正一簡單的回答白蘭。

「嗯…我們去又沒關係。」白蘭已經想要把正一拐到床上去。

「你被他們打我可不幫忙喔！」正一真的不打算要幫忙白蘭。

「可以呀！小正就這樣不相信我？」白蘭親吻正一的鎖骨。

「嗯…」正一耐不著挑逗發出呻吟的聲音。

白蘭如願的把他家的正一給吃了，正一看見這樣的情形也無法多說什麼，因為現在的他根本就無法保持理智，白蘭的一切都很吸引他，寧願在白蘭的身下呻吟也不願要白蘭現在就停止動作，白蘭喜歡看這樣的正一，這樣的正一是他最喜歡的正一，總是擔心自己的正一是那樣的可愛，白蘭其實也知道自己要是進入彭哥列的話到底會有什麼樣的下場，但是這次卻不得不去，因為自己身為魔女的身分要被審判，由已經過世的霍華休斯家族的首領來審判。

『小正果然是在擔心我的事情。』白蘭笑笑的看著正一睡著的樣子。

隔天的家族聚會正一乖乖的帶著白蘭去參加，當他們到達聚集的大廳的時候，所有封印在戒指當中的靈魂都已經出來了，正一看見這樣的情形有些嚇到，白蘭卻已經有心理準備要去面對這些事情，面對霍華休斯家族最強的首領喬治亞，白蘭沒有一絲一毫的懼怕，喬治亞看見這樣的情形只是微笑，喬安娜若有所思的看著正一，從正一身上散發的氣質感覺很溫柔，喬安娜挽著自己丈夫的手依偎在自己丈夫的身邊，亞拉岡和奧古斯都以及希爾看見白蘭也只是露出微笑，白蘭果然是黑暗魔女的後代。

「小綱，彭哥列的人和加百羅涅的人能不能先出去？入江你要留下來聽審判。」緹雅娜摸摸綱吉的頭。

「我知道了。」綱吉點頭沒有多說什麼。

「老公，麻煩你和依原以及其他守護者到別的大廳好不好？同時你也可以把其他人叫出來敘舊。」緹雅娜轉頭看喬托。

「好，伊森夫和喬治亞必須留下這我知道，我會和其他人到別廳中等待結果的。」喬托親吻緹雅娜的臉頰。

「不好意思了，這次的審判只有霍華休斯家族的人可以參加，家綱和家定就麻煩你了。」緹雅娜擁抱一下喬托。

「我知道了，如果再抱下去的話，我可就要被我家的雲守給宰了。」喬托好心的提醒緹雅娜。

「小凪，妹妹就麻煩妳了，我和妳爸爸要在這裡待上一段時間。」伊夫告訴自己的女兒。

「好的，媽媽。」庫洛姆表示了解。

「小武，你和弟弟千萬別近來，去陪陪爸爸，好嗎？」蘭緹兒微笑的告訴兒子們。

「好的，媽媽。」武點頭表示了解。

「γ，你給我留下，奈奈，如果不想要留下的話可以走。」伊夫溫柔的說。

「沒關係的，首領。」奈奈微笑的告訴伊夫。

伊夫聽見奈奈的話表示了解，雖然說家光和綱吉以及家綱、家定都有霍華休斯家族的血統，也是裡面的人員，但緹雅娜並不准他們參與這次的聚會，畢竟綱吉怎麼說都是彭哥列第十代首領，守護者不可群龍無首，而有些人是不想要讓他們接觸到這樣的審判，才刻意這樣錯開的，不相干的人士就這樣離開這個地方，剩下的人幾乎都是霍華休斯家族的人，歷任的首領以及手下之外就沒有其他人的存在，這場審判本來就不能有其他家族的人存在，並不是會干擾審判的關係，而是因為大家都知道太過於血腥的歷史還是不要被看見的好。

「真正的愛情是很脆弱的東西，白蘭你確定可以守護入江那孩子？」莉莉亞說出這句話來。

「我可以的，我會一輩子的愛他的。」白蘭信誓旦旦的說出這句話。

「是嗎？你的覺悟呢？入江，你的答案呢？」耶夫說出這句話來。

「我已經有所覺悟了。」白蘭理所當然的說出這句話。

「我會一直愛著白蘭的，直到我離開人世。」正一堅定的說出這句話。

「你們有所覺悟就可以了。」魯夫說出這句話。

當他們審判完成後，彭哥列馬上進入二級警戒狀態，伊夫利用視訊和家族裡面的人對話，綱吉和瓦利亞等人早已準備出戰，當然也包含九代的守護者以及初代的守護者，開發部門的人早已經開發完成可以讓靈魂顯現的東西，這也是為什麼歷代首領可以三不五時的出來串門子的原因，奈奈跟以往一樣負責戰略地位的統計，負責指揮所有的現場人員。

「γ，去外頭幫忙去，偉夫，一共有多少人？」伊夫照慣例問偉夫。

「差不多是一個家族的成員，萊斯家族全部人員到齊。」偉夫站在屋頂上準備射擊。

「那麼…各位，開工啦！」伊夫利用小型的耳機告訴大家。

「奈奈，幫我傳輸匣子過來，應該在我的房間裡面，順便武器也運過來。」偉夫對指揮人員說。

「好的，馬上傳輸過去。」奈奈站在自己的位子上操縱那些虛擬螢幕。

「群聚！咬殺！」雲雀看見這樣的情形露出興奮的表情。

「真是的，想睡個覺都不行。」喬治亞拿出自己的匣子走出去。

「就是說呀！」伊森夫已經準備好武器了。

「媽，我們也去幫忙了。」耶夫和魯夫也出去。

「奈奈，指揮工作就麻煩了。」伊夫離開大廳。

「小綱，好好的待在骸和蘇菲的身邊。」穆交代自家首領。

「我知道。」綱吉當然知道穆的擔心。

能夠出去戰鬥的人員都已經出去幫忙了，剩下的人不是指揮人員就是需要被保護的人員，那些人員都不可能出去戰鬥的，正一知道自己是彭哥列的後備人員，是絕對不可能出去戰鬥的，就算自己想白蘭和綱吉也不會同意這件事情的，白蘭看見這樣的情形也出去稍微幫忙一下，正一只好和非戰鬥人員待在一起，大部分的霍華休斯家族的首領也去享受殺戮的快感，只有剩下三大魔女留下來而已，她們是女性同時也不太適合戰鬥，做為首領的時候她們是擔任指揮人員的，盡量讓家族的傷亡減到最低，就像是現在奈奈做的事情一樣，可彭哥列現在有一堆女性是擅長打鬥同時也全部出去應戰。

「奈奈，我這裡已經清除掉了，告訴我哪裡還有。」霍爾的聲音傳回來。

「B12區那裏還有一群，小心點，那裏可是花園。」奈奈提醒霍爾。

「沒問題的。」霍爾馬上去幹掉那些傢伙。

「看樣子又要通知送行者了，萊斯家族果然會跟大空作對。」正一喃喃自語的說。

「呵呵！小正在擔心什麼呢？」白蘭的聲音傳到正一的耳機裡面。

「沒有擔心什麼，別給我帶傷回來就好了。」正一叮嚀自己的丈夫。

「我會注意的。」白蘭從容不迫的說。

死氣之火開啟的匣子釋放出所有的武器，連帶的很快就打倒萊斯家族的所有人，綱吉面對面的與那位首領談判，看樣子那位首領真的想要把彭哥列的守護者給帶走，這下子馬上就惹火綱吉，綱吉馬上當機立斷就下令斬草除根，瓦利亞的人很快的就幫綱吉動手，但是他們依舊沒有讓綱吉看見那樣的場面，在大廳當中的正一已經感覺到自家的首領做出一些不可思議的判斷，有的時候自家的首領還真的會是判若兩人，白蘭看見這樣子的綱吉也不得不佩服，一切的決定果然很快就可以決定好，喬托對於那個首領也沒有任何的同情心，惹火彭哥列的下場就是這樣。

「請務必斬草除根，不許留下一絲一毫的剩餘者。」綱吉命令下去。

「哼～自不量力的東西。」喬治亞幻術使出來滅掉所有的人。

「哎呀～真沒有獵殺的快感。」伊森夫不是很高興的說。

「弱者！」雷利不屑的說。

「我還以為會很強呢！」傑克斯皺眉。

「煩人的傢伙！」羅傑瞬間把一群人打倒在地。

「就沒有好一點的對手嗎？」布雷爾無奈的說。

「呵呵！怎麼百年後的傢伙比我們那時候還弱呀？！」喬托滿意的看著眼前的狀況。

結束後大家又重回到大廳當中，喬治亞若有所思的看著白蘭，他並沒有對白蘭做出什麼樣的動作，只是安靜的打量一下白蘭後就沒有開口說話，其他人都在等待喬治亞說話，畢竟喬治亞是最強的霍華休斯首領，只有他有資格說話的，只見喬治亞什麼話都沒說，大家都已經等的不耐煩了，白蘭甚至想要開口罵人的時候，卻被喬治亞那與生俱來的帝王氣質給嚇到，凌駕於大家的帝王氣質，天生就具有首領的氣勢，這個氣勢足以讓人震撼，那種不知名的壓迫感就這樣在白蘭的身上，白蘭漸漸的感到壓力。

「愛情是很脆弱的東西，現實生活上是不可能達到的，那麼…你們會用怎樣的方式去守護？」喬治亞張開口說。

「不管是用親情或是友情等方式，我都會守護好我和正一的愛情。」白蘭堅定的對喬治亞說。

「正一，你愛他嗎？」喬治亞微微的張口。

「是的，我愛他。」正一很堅定的告訴喬治亞。

「你有資格成為我們一族的人了，白蘭，但別想要毀滅一切統治一切，你的能力無法駕馭那個力量的。」喬治亞像是有讀心術般的說。

白蘭被喬治亞的話給嚇到了，自己之前的確是想要統治全世界，沒想到自己的力量卻不過如此，這個野心白蘭一直很想要實現，可當喬治亞說出這句話後白蘭就覺得自己無法再說什麼了，因為喬治亞可能會當場殺了他的，正一看見這樣的情況就知道白蘭不小心把沈睡的獅子給喚醒，往往白蘭的動作總是會不小心的喚醒一些野獸，那些野獸可是很恐怖的，例如澤田綱吉就是一個例子，外表像是小兔子的她，要是惹火的話就像是一隻獅子，恐怖的獅子，看樣子喬治亞也是這樣的人，沈睡當中的野獸是不可以喚醒的。

白蘭緊緊的握住正一的手，正一了解到白蘭自己有多害怕眼前的人，甚至更害怕失去自己，面無表情的喬治亞是真的很恐怖的，那種驚人的壓迫感可不是嚇人的，正一知道自己已經有些胃痛了，白蘭看見正一的情形有些不樂觀，眼尖的喬治亞發現到這樣的情形後就沒有為難他們，反正很多事情已經不是他們能夠決定的事情了，剩下的就要看他們自己想法子去克服，未來的一切還有很多的考驗在等待他們，是否能夠克服這些考驗他就不知道了。

白蘭心疼正一為自己付出這樣多的心力，他可愛的妻子總是會讓人心疼，也許有一大半是要他自己負責，綱吉看見正一幸福的樣子就不多說話，白蘭可以帶給正一的幸福是他們這些家人做不到的，儘管以前有很多的不愉快，但是可以看見正一幸福的表情，綱吉也會原諒白蘭這個人的，畢竟有些事情一直計較的話也不是辦法，綱吉早已經不想要去計較那些事情了，白蘭相信自己一定會緊緊的抓住正一的手走向未來的一切，這個考驗不過就是他們生命當中其中的一個考驗，接下來未來一定還有許多考驗在等待他們。End


	46. 心太軟（白正）

『你總是心太軟　心太軟　獨自一個人流淚到天亮

你無怨無悔的愛著那個人　我知道你根本沒那麼堅強

你總是心太軟　心太軟　把所有問題都自己扛

相愛總是簡單　相處太難　不是你的　就別再勉強

夜深了你還不想睡　你還在想著他嗎

你這樣癡情到底累不累　明知他不會回來安慰

只不過想好好愛一個人　可惜他無法給你滿分

多餘的犧牲他不懂心疼　你應該不會只想做個好人

喔　算了吧　就這樣忘了吧　該放就放　再想也沒有用

傻傻等待　他也不會回來　你總該為自己想想未來』

正一知道自己心太軟，只要白蘭做錯什麼事情稍微求饒的話，大多正一都會原諒白蘭的一切，想到這裡正一就覺得自己實在是太心軟了，總是會縱容白蘭的一切，有的時候正一覺得自己怎麼會和綱吉一樣那樣好說話，只要白蘭想要做什麼事情，對自己撒嬌自己一定就會同意這件事情的，正一總是會對自己的個性感到頭痛，但是卻又不想要多說什麼，白蘭覺得正一的個性非常的好，他喜歡這樣心軟的正一，這樣的正一對他來說就是最好的。

「小正，我們出去走走吧！」白蘭抱著正一磨蹭。

「我現在沒有空，你想要出去的話自己去。」正一準備把白蘭往外丟。

「哪有這樣的，小正好無情喔～」白蘭繼續用自己的撒嬌攻勢。

「等下要到彭哥列開會，您不會忘記了吧！」小正生氣的時候總是會用上敬語。

「哈哈！我怎麼會忘記呢！」白蘭接下來不敢在多說什麼了。

「媽媽，我可不可以跟你們去。」維莎抱著自己心愛的娃娃對自己的母親說。

「維莎，對不起，吵醒妳了嗎？」正一把女兒抱入懷中。

「沒有，維莎最喜歡媽媽了。」維莎對自己的母親撒嬌。

「小正都對女兒好，對我一點也不好。」白蘭像個棄婦般的哀怨。

「媽媽，爸爸怎麼了嗎？」維莎不解的眨眨大眼看著自己的母親。

「別理那傢伙，等下帶妳去彭哥列見綱吉阿姨。」正一決定不去理會剛剛在那裡哀怨的傢伙。

今天是很普通的會議，儘管是很普通的會議，綱吉還是會用心的處理過，白蘭和優尼今天都要到場去參加這場會議，只是白蘭依舊是黏在自己老婆的身邊，小正看見這樣的情形實在是非常的頭痛，大家看見這個樣子已經是見怪不怪了，有的時候他們的感覺就是白蘭簡直可以和迪諾有的比，兩人都是愛黏在老婆身邊的人，隨時都有可能會變成大狗的樣子討自家老婆的歡心，一隻是黃金獵犬另外一隻就是銀白色的狼犬，只是他們的老婆都有一個共通點就是會忽略自家老公變身的樣子。

「舅媽，能不能不要這樣穿？」吉代似乎不喜歡穿著西裝。

「不行，今天是重要的會議，必須要這樣穿。」史庫瓦羅知道吉代不喜歡這樣子。

「嗯…」吉代一臉不高興的樣子。

「吉代，你都已經十歲了，怎麼這樣任性呢？」史庫瓦羅蹲下身子問自己可愛的侄子。

「因為現在大家都不陪我了，爸爸媽媽有了弟弟妹妹後就不愛我了。」吉代很羨慕自己的弟弟妹妹。

「吉代，大家最近都比較忙一點，不要鬧脾氣了，好不好？」史庫瓦羅安慰這位可愛的侄子。

吉代不發一語的和史庫瓦羅走進會議室裡面，今天所有的小朋友都會一起來玩，綱吉知道吉代最近的心情不是很好，最近大家的確因為忙碌的關係有點忽略吉代，綱吉很擔心自己的孩子有問題出來，XANXUS知道吉代最近因為家裡的關係不是很高興，綱吉把吉代抱在懷裡，她最寶貝的孩子現在正在不高興，XANXUS看見這樣的情形覺得吉代在個性上真的很像是綱吉，十歲的吉代已經開始在接受黑手黨的教育，這是必經的過程，吉代得到母親的安慰已經釋懷許多。

「對不起，吉代，爸爸媽媽並沒有不要你，所以不要去想太多好嗎？」綱吉親吻自己的寶貝兒子。

「我可愛的吉代又任性了嗎？真是可愛的孩子。」骸放下小女兒摸摸大兒子的頭。

「媽媽、爸爸。」吉代投入自己父母親的懷抱中。

「小綱，吉代的個性很像妳。」XANXUS說出這句話來。

「什麼嘛！哥哥。」綱吉嘟著嘴說出這句話來。

「安德烈，你這混帳東西！！」大家聽見安妮正在追殺自己的哥哥。

「哥哥、姊姊，不要吵了啦！」莉亞在旁邊勸架。

聽見這樣的聲音史庫瓦羅已經達到臨界點了，XANXUS看見這樣的情形並不會去阻止自己的妻子，自己的妻子一旦修理人是會把人給打到爹娘認不出來的，看樣子家裡的兩個小鬼已經把他們的母親給惹火了，正一看見這樣的情形只是嚇了一跳，但是隨即又馬上恢復正常，白蘭笑嘻嘻的看著眼前的情況，這樣的情況似乎不影響他來開會的情景，維莎倒是一直在注意吉代，沒有看見別的事情，希洛只是很好奇的東張西望。

正一有的時候覺得自己為什麼就沒有像史庫瓦羅那樣的魄力，那樣的話他就可以好好的拒絕他家煩人的老公了，每次心軟的後果就是被拖去床上做運動，每次的活塞運動都讓他受不了，或許自己也應該要像是雲守雲雀一樣把自己的老公當作標靶來用才對，只是迪諾是有辦法把雲雀給馴服的，這點是正一沒有料到的問題，有時候正一會覺得自己好後悔嫁給白蘭這個傢伙，自己總是會莫名其妙的進入他老公的陷阱當中，正一會開始反省一下自己的個性。

「小正，不要不理我嘛！」白蘭蹭蹭自家的老婆。

『好閃的閃光，現在是什麼情況呀？』大家有志一同的戴上墨鏡。

「給我好好的開會，不然你今天休想給我進入房間。」正一惡狠狠的對待自己的丈夫。

「咳！咳！兩位，要不要繼續開會？」綱吉已經快要沒有耐性了。

「大空，抱歉！請繼續。」正一忽略白蘭的一切繼續聽會議裡面的東西。

白蘭像是個棄婦般的看著他們開會的樣子，白蘭總是覺得自己的妻子怎麼老是因為工作的關係就忽略他，雖然很想要和自己的妻子抱怨，每次開口說話沒有多久後就被自己的妻子給丟出去，兩個小孩總是會用無辜般的眼神看著自己，不了解自己為什麼會被母親給丟出來，白蘭總是無法了解自己的妻子到底在想什麼東西，有的時候白蘭真的無法理解這一切的一切，儘管白蘭給予正一最好的一切，但是正一從未告訴過白蘭自己有多麼的幸福。

會議結束後，白蘭他們稍作停留，彭哥列也沒有不歡迎他們的樣子，優尼更是高興的去看自己的姊姊所生的孩子，好不容易有機會可以回到父親的身邊，優尼當然會很高興，可是白蘭就是高興不起來，他有點討厭這樣的感覺，感覺上好像自己的妻子不要自己似的，在休息的地方白蘭用哀怨的眼神看著自己的妻子正一，正一不解白蘭到底是因為什麼樣的事情跟自己賭氣，那樣哀怨的眼神就好像一隻可愛的小狗沒有精神的樣子，正一看見這種情形只是在心裡面嘆氣，他已經不想要多說什麼話了。

「你又怎麼了，白蘭大人。」正一摸摸白蘭的頭。

「你不愛我了。」白蘭說出這句話的重點。

「你是哪一點感覺出來我不愛你了？」正一實在不解自家丈夫到底在想什麼東西。

「你討厭我，都不理我了。」白蘭哀怨的對正一說出這樣的話來。

「我真不懂我自己到底在做什麼，為什麼要因為你的關係而放棄彭哥列？」正一對白蘭的話稍稍有怒氣。

「可是小正每次都不理我，不管我做什麼事情都是一樣！」白蘭理直氣壯的說出這番話來。

「那麼，我請問你一下，我是因為誰的關係而待在密魯菲奧雷的？」正一已經透露出自己的無奈。

「因為我的關係，我和同盟的家族拜託，請求綱吉讓我可以擁有你。」白蘭說出當初的約定。

「既然這樣，你又有什麼好擔心的呢？」正一面對自己的丈夫還是那樣的理智。

白蘭安靜的面對自己的妻子，正一發現到自己又有心軟的傾向，不過對於自己的丈夫正一知道自己永遠都會心軟的，誰叫他是那樣的愛這個丈夫，如果不是因為這樣的話，自己早就已經毅然決然的回到彭哥列來了，怎麼可能會乖乖的留在白蘭的身邊，然後替白蘭處理那麼多的家族事物，還要防止白蘭總是會侵犯自己，這樣的一切他早就已經心甘情願的去接受了，那麼為什麼自己的丈夫總是不明白呢？對此正一真的覺得很頭大，卻也沒有發任何的脾氣，雖然偶爾會回到彭哥列抱怨，卻依舊是那樣心甘情願的待在白蘭的身邊。

「小正最好了～」白蘭開始撒嬌。

「真是受不了你。」正一摸摸白蘭的頭。

「誰叫小正好幾天都不陪我睡覺了，害我最近一直都在做惡夢。」白蘭討厭惡夢的感覺。

「那是什麼樣的惡夢呢？」正一大概已經猜到了。

「我都夢到小正會離我而去，小正跟別人私奔去了。」白蘭想到夢境就發麻。

「我不是一直都在你的身邊嗎？身為首領你應該處理事情，不要每次都丟給我處理，這樣的話晚上就會陪你睡。」正一只是覺得自己最近真的要睡眠不足了。

「我們去渡蜜月吧！」白蘭提議這件事情。

「那孩子們怎麼辦？」正一感到頭痛。

「若葉和斯帕那會照顧的。」白蘭說的輕鬆。

「家族的公文呢？」正一微笑的問。

「交給小優尼。」白蘭想好所有的事情了。

「唉～隨便你吧！」正一無奈的說。

正一有的時候對自己的丈夫真的不知道要說什麼才好，雖然並不討厭白蘭的一切，有的時候應該要堅持的事情卻因為自己心軟的關係沒有堅持下去，往往正一會覺得自己真的很心軟，容易原諒自己最愛的人，又總是不好拒絕白蘭的一切，不過這樣的相處情形卻很意外的和他們的生活以及相處方式都非常的契合，正一對這樣的事情沒有多說什麼或是抱怨，或許心裡面總是會有不平的地方，但是白藍鵲沒有多做任何的事情來讓他生氣，想要有孩子也有兩個孩子了。

「真搞不懂我自己為什麼沒有辦法拒絕你的要求？」正一無奈的吐出這句話。

「因為小正愛我的關係才會這樣，我最愛這樣的小正了。」白蘭高興的把自己的妻子抱在懷裡。

「你真的是喔！」正一無言了。

「誰叫小正永遠只會對我心軟呢！」白蘭就是吃定正一這點，他清楚正一永遠對自己心軟。

「你這是什麼話啊！？」正一已經很無奈和無言。

「呵呵！我最愛小正了，小正會永遠的在我的身邊。」白蘭高興的像個小孩子似的。

「我當然會永遠的在你身邊，不然我早就回到彭哥列了。」正一白了一眼給白蘭。

「嘿嘿！」白蘭在正一的面前就像是個小孩子般。

正一很高興可以和白蘭在一起，其實當初戰爭過後白蘭就對綱吉要求說讓自己留在身邊，綱吉想都沒想就直接答應下來，似乎就是因為知道自己已經愛上這位首領，正一很感謝綱吉總是幫他們設想，看見自己能夠擁有幸福，彭哥列的大空就非常的高興，或許應該說綱吉最希望的事情就是自己的屬下得到幸福，黑手黨的世界是那樣的黑暗和恐懼，能夠得到幸福的人真的是少之又少，沒想到自己卻可以這樣得到一份最美好的幸福，白蘭的所作所為正一早就不去計較了，當初的一切早就已經過去了，兩個家族現在也早已和好如初，沒有人會因為任何事情再次受到傷害，溫柔的大空也不需要去悲傷和憐憫那些因為自己而失去性命的人。End


	47. 如果沒有你（白正）

『一直把你的手握在手裡

捨不得你的我要遠行

這是我唯一心願

就是能陪你到永遠

我知道會有一天

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在混亂的世界裡 會不會淹沒了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我能不能依舊如此堅定

外套總是留著你的香氣

彷彿你還在我的懷裡

在耳邊你的叮嚀

總能讓我小心翼翼

我的愛 請你放心

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在懸崖的邊緣 我會不會迷失了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我會不會依舊如此堅定

感謝老天讓我遇見你

生命因此充滿驚喜

我相信會有一種美麗

能形容愛情

我最愛的你

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在混亂的世界裡 會不會淹沒了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我能不能依舊如此堅定

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在懸崖的邊緣 我會不會迷失了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我能不能依舊如此堅定』

白蘭知道自己沒有正一的話，有很多事情都會做不成的，只是對於正一，白蘭不知道自己是不是愛上那個傢伙了，正一的眼裡有的時候會出現另外一個人，白蘭不知道那個人是誰，但是很討厭正一的眼裡出現那個人的存在，優尼卻知道出現在正一眼裡的人是誰，那是彭哥列歷代當中最溫柔的首領，也是正一尊敬效忠的人，如果讓白蘭知道這點的話，白蘭說不定會毀了彭哥列也不一定，儘管彭哥列的銅牆鐵壁並不害怕白蘭的來襲。

「小正，你的眼裡存在的那個人到底是誰？」白蘭似有若無的摸著正一的臉頰。

「白蘭大人為什麼想要知道呢？」正一似乎有些不解的問。

「那個人烙印在你的眼裡很久了，讓你忘卻注視我這個人。」白蘭不喜歡正一的眼裡有別人的存在。

「白蘭大人，您的眼中也從沒有我的存在，我又為何需要有您的存在呢？」正一微笑的告訴白蘭。

「說的也是呢！小正就是這樣呢！」白蘭知道自己無法說些什麼了。

「那麼，白蘭大人，可以請您出去嗎？」正一只是微笑的說。

正一的眼裡存在的是那溫柔婉約的大空，美麗的大空總是會站在別人的角度想，只是那位大空才是正一最後的歸屬，正一知道自己會有愛上白蘭的可能性，但是總是壓抑自己不要去愛上白蘭，如果愛上的話就等於全盤皆輸，白蘭大人的眼裡從來沒有自己，每次看見那些形形色色的女人出現在白蘭的身邊，正一就會覺得很心痛，但是正一總是在忍耐這件事情，他總是會在夜深人靜的時候想起那美麗又溫柔婉約的大空，總是想起那位大空對自己的好，總是想起那位大空關心自己的一切，擔心自己是否在同盟家族裡面受到任何的傷害和委屈，其實正一知道自己是可以離開白蘭的，回到自己的家族當中，可是有的時候看見白蘭就會狠不下心來，想到這裡正一就不知道要怎樣才好了。

『是否該回去了呢？在這裡是會越來越心痛的，與其心痛不如回去那裏療傷吧！』正一想好這件事情後決定離開白蘭。

正一決定去請求白蘭給自己休假，自己來到這裡後幾乎都沒有休假，因此有很長的一段時間可以放假，正一知道只有休假回到彭哥列去他就可以好好的療傷了，當然這件事情正一不會給白蘭知道的，在這裡可能只有幾個好朋友會清楚這件事情，還有疼愛自己的堂姊若葉知道吧！正一決定好的事情就會去做，這次他想要光明正大的逃開白蘭這個人，不管白蘭是否會來找他，他已經都無所謂了，他需要的是休息，需要的是可以喘口氣的空間，正一已經不想要待在這種讓他窒息的空間當中。

「白蘭大人，我想要休假。」正一告訴眼前的首領。

「小正想要休假幾天？」白蘭不解的問自己的屬下。

「不知道，等我想要銷假的時候我自然就會回來。」正一馬上決定好這件事情。

「我知道了，我批准！」白蘭馬上就批准正一的假期。

拿到假期後正一就馬上回到彭哥列當中，綱吉很訝異正一會這樣狼狽的回到家族當中，看見這樣的情形綱吉大概就了解到發生什麼事情了，不過綱吉從不會去問正一到底是發生什麼樣的事情，那是綱吉的溫柔，綱吉認為不想說的事情怎麼樣強迫都是沒有用的，那種樣子一定是有關愛情的苦惱，這樣的話什麼事情都不能幫忙的，只有當事人自己理解才會機會可以解決這樣子的煩惱，正一也非常的感謝綱吉沒有多問這件事情，寧願讓自己想也不會去問。

少了正一後白蘭一直覺得很奇怪，儘管身邊有許多形形色色的女人，雖然這些女人都是自己的情報人員，可是白蘭就是覺得很奇怪，似乎好像是少了什麼樣的東西，似乎好像少了一抹什麼樣的溫柔似的，白蘭依舊是把家族內部的事物給打理好，只是好像少了會有人在自己的耳邊碎碎念的感覺，每次看見自己的情報人員想要罵正一的樣子，白蘭就會覺得很不爽，可是這樣的感覺白蘭又不知道是什麼樣的感覺，失去了那抹溫柔的白蘭就好像不是白蘭一般，現在不管什麼樣的女人都滿足不了自己，對於自己的情報人員白蘭都一律不想要和她們接觸。

『我是怎麼了？沒有小正好像就感覺怪怪的。』白蘭若有所思的看著窗外。

『好像已經很久沒有看見小正的笑容了，之所以想要把小正留在身邊，好像就是想要看小正的笑容。』白蘭想起一些事情。

『我是不是忽略了小正了？在那樣的女人堆打轉，忽略了我最愛的人了。』白蘭似乎想到重點了。

「白蘭，你還有時間在這裡發呆！今天有會議要你親自坐鎮。」優尼不爽的看著白蘭說。

「喔！」白蘭漫不經心的回答。

「真是的，為什麼那麼溫柔的人會看上你這傢伙？」優尼不解為什麼正一會看上眼前這個傢伙。

「小優尼，妳剛剛說什麼？」白蘭剛剛有聽見優尼說的話。

「我說你到底要不要去開會？」優尼已經開始不爽了。

「我知道了，我馬上去。」白蘭可不想要看見優尼生氣的樣子。

白蘭乖乖的和優尼一起去開會，只是他的內心想的人都是正一，優尼看見這樣的情形也只有搖頭不說話，只能說白蘭真的是太過遲鈍了，總是要到現在才知道自己是沒有正一是不行的，可惜現在正一人已經回到彭哥列當中了，白蘭又要怎樣去找正一這才是最難的部份，如果白蘭無法想通的話就算去找正一也是沒用的，因此不管怎樣現在是要白蘭自己想通才可以，或許正一可以改變白蘭的一切，這是大家都沒有料到的事情。

『看樣子必須去找小正了，小正不在身邊感覺心好痛喔！』白蘭決定要去找正一。

白蘭其實知道正一在哪裡，他眼中看的人是誰，白蘭都很清楚，也許就是因為太過於在意這件事情的關係，才讓白蘭無法看清楚正一眼中最想要存在的人，那個人就是自己，而自己總是混在女人堆當中，從沒有正眼的看過正一，卻奢望的想要正一的眼中存在著自己，那樣的自己是否太自私了，同樣身為大空的一份子，自己卻無法包容任何的事物，不像是彭哥列的大空，總是可以溫柔的包容所有的人，那份溫柔也讓自己很想要佔為己有，彭哥列的大空就是有這樣的特質，那麼自己最愛的人不是也有這樣的特質嗎？卻因為自己這樣輕易的把最愛的人放開，失去自己最愛的人讓白蘭有些不知所措。

「在想什麼？」綱吉倒茶給正一喝。

「大空。」正一看見溫柔婉約的大空只是會心一笑。

「感情的事情不能勉強，但是我相信小正一定會找到自己最愛的人的。」綱吉微笑的告訴正一。

「大空，真是謝謝妳。」正一知道綱吉想要說什麼。

「小綱，白蘭來訪，說想要見正一。」京子告訴綱吉這個消息。

「我知道了，請他到花園坐一下。」綱吉交代下去。

「去面對吧！我想白蘭先生也想通了吧！」綱吉給予正一應該有的信心。

「我知道了，謝謝妳，大空。」正一決定去面對這件事情。

正一來到花園當中跟白蘭見面，白蘭看見正一竟然會出來見他有些訝異，但是可以看見思念很久的人兒讓白蘭欣喜若狂，總是溫柔的在自己身邊的人兒，白蘭知道現在自己最愛的人就是入江正一，他不會在讓自己最愛的人離開自己了，而且不管用什麼樣的手段都會把自己最愛的人留在自己的身邊，他也不會再去找那些會讓自己最愛的人兒傷心的女人了，正一很清楚白蘭已經想清楚自己感情的問題了，那麼自己遲早是要回應白蘭的，既然這樣當然要好好的回應白蘭的一切，能夠待在白蘭的身邊是他奢望的幸福，或許自己的心本來就不想要失去白蘭的。

「小正，對不起，因為我的關係讓你這麼痛苦。」白蘭輕輕的說出道歉的話。

「白蘭大人。」正一有種想要哭的衝動。

「我果然還是不能沒有你。」白蘭把正一抱入懷中。

「能夠和您在一起是我的奢望。」正一輕輕的道出這句話。

「傻瓜，我們的幸福不會是奢望的。」白蘭絕對會帶給正一最美好的幸福。

「嗯…」正一很高興自己可以擁有白蘭這個人。

美麗的大空看見他們這個樣子就放心許多，溫柔的大空總是希望自己的屬下可以得到幸福，大空最愛的人站在大空的身邊，兩人緊緊相依偎的看著白蘭和正一和好如初的樣子，看樣子有很多事情都不需要去太擔心了，只要自己的屬下找到他的幸福，美麗的大空就會幸福的，美麗的大空深信這樣的事情一定會發生的，霧守也很高興這件事情發生，不過他有些不滿意正一選的丈夫竟然是那討厭鬼的同盟家族的首領，這點是所有守護者都一樣的，可惜其中一位雲守嫁給的人偏偏也是同盟家族的首領，但是那位首領好太多了。

「這下子他們就沒有問題了，你說對不對？親愛的骸。」綱吉看著自己最愛的人說。

「是啊！我相信他們不會有問題的。」骸親吻最愛的妻子。

正一看見自己的大空是那樣的祝福自己就放心許多，彭哥列的大空總是會永遠的替人家著想，綱吉不會希望自己的屬下過著痛苦的生活，但是不管自己的屬下選擇誰她都沒有權力去干預，但是綱吉不會容許自己的手下受到任何的傷害的，一定會好好的保護自己的屬下，因為綱吉最終的願望就是希望對自己忠心耿耿的屬下們都各自有好的歸宿，那樣的話自己才對得起他們，黑手黨的世界不管多麼的黑暗都是需要幸福和光明存在的，每個人都擁有幸福的權力。

休假結束正一銷假回到白蘭的身邊，白蘭第一個動作就是解散自己的情報人員，他知道是那些情報人員傷害自己最寶貝人的心，他不會讓那些人有第二次傷害正一的現象，他們的幸福現在才要開始，這次的期限大概會延長一輩子的時間，或許下輩子他們又會在一起，白蘭就是那樣佔有慾強大的男人，是不會讓自己最愛的人到別人的身邊去的，白蘭可是希望正一永遠的在自己的身邊，直到永遠、永遠，也不會再次讓正一離開自己的身邊的，白蘭一定會帶給正一幸福的。End


	48. 妳是我老婆（DH）

『路不是一開始就非常順暢　愛也不是一開始就很輝煌

拋錨跌倒你還好都在身旁　每個眼神都是我精神食糧

看著你那麼包容體諒讓我決定　盡全力送你全世界最好的

I don't wanna lose you and I will always love you

你是我的老婆　粗重明天就交給我

I don't wanna leave you hoo how much I love you

你是我的最愛　沒有任何人能把你替代　My heart...oh...

誰不希望跟愛的人愛到老　誰不想早上起床有人擁抱

愛情這東西沒有人會不要　但幸福要靠兩人把手牽好

看著你那麼善解人意讓我決定　我相信你是全世界最好的

I don't wanna lose you and I will always love you

你是我的老婆　粗重明天就交給我

I don't wanna leave you　hoo　how much I love you

你是我的最愛　沒有任何人能把你替代

I don'wanna lose you and I will always love you

你是我的老婆　你的快樂就交給我

I don't wanna leave you　hoo　how much Ilove you

你是我的最愛　沒有任何人能把你替代　My heart for you

I don'wanna lose you and I will always love you

你是我的老婆　粗重明天就交給我

I don't wanna leave you　hoo　how much I love you

你是我的最愛　沒有任何人能把你替代

I don't wanna lose you and I will always love you

你是我的老婆　你的快樂就交給我

I don't wanna leave you 　hoo　how much I love you

你是我的最愛　沒有任何人能把你替代　My heart for you

獨白：謝謝你這麼多年來一直照顧我

希望我們這輩子永遠這麼甜蜜的走下去　謝謝你　老婆』

早晨醒來雲雀總是會摸著身邊另外一半的床，那裡有著他最愛的人，如果迪諾沒有比自己早醒的話，雲雀就可以安穩的睡在迪諾的懷中，但是相對的要是迪諾比自己早醒的話，雲雀就真的會不高興，他討厭迪諾比自己早醒，感覺上那樣子迪諾好像有很多的事情要做，所以雲雀非常的不喜歡迪諾比自己早醒，他寧願迪諾可以安穩的睡到自然醒，因為雲雀知道迪諾身為家族的首領總是很忙碌，幾乎都要忙到很晚才可以上床休息，因此不管怎樣雲雀總是希望迪諾可以多睡一點。

雲雀蹭蹭迪諾，迪諾似乎是感受到雲雀的意圖只是閉著眼睛摸摸雲雀的頭，雲雀很高興今天他的抱枕一個晚上都在，雲雀了解迪諾總是在寵著自己，只要自己高興就好，儘管過了這麼多年也是這樣，明明兩人都已經擁有孩子了，但是迪諾孩子氣的個性都沒有改過，偏偏迪諾孩子氣的個性只有自己一個人可以看見，不知不覺當中兩人已經培養好默契，這份愛意一直都存在著，從沒有改變過，那時候知道自己懷孕後的事情讓雲雀著實不知道要怎樣才好，沒想到是自己最愛的人安撫自己要自己不要緊張，好不容易他們可以擁有自己的孩子是多美好的事情，迪諾可是非常的高興呢！

「早安，恭彌。」迪諾睜開眼睛給予雲雀早安吻。

「早，迪諾。」雲雀用自己的鳳眼看著心愛的丈夫。

「爸爸、媽媽，早安～」兩個孩子很有活力的打開他們的房門對他們說早安。

「早安，寶貝。」迪諾摸摸他們的頭。

「早，孩子們。」雲雀知道自己的寶貝們今天又是非常的有活力。

兩人梳洗過後就帶著孩子去餐廳吃飯，加百羅涅的主廚早就已經把早餐給準備好了，老爺、夫人、少爺、小姐喜歡吃的東西已經在桌上了，孩子們開開心心的把今天的早餐給吃完，迪諾一邊吃早餐一邊聽取今天的行程，雲雀知道如果彭哥列沒有事情的話，綱吉是不會把自己給叫回去的，今天他或許可以待在加百羅涅一天，更或許自己會回去跟綱吉要個小小的任務來實行想要咬殺人的衝動，因為他的丈夫總是把自己當成孩子在疼愛，讓雲雀有種自己在迪諾的面前不會長大的感覺。

「我吃飽了～」安東尼把早餐吃完了。

「我也吃飽了。」潔蒂收拾一下自己的碗筷。

「羅馬力歐，孩子們就麻煩你了。」迪諾摸摸兩個小孩的頭。

「爸爸、媽媽，再見！」兩個孩子齊聲說出這句話。

雲雀只是摸摸他們兩人的頭看著他們去學校，迪諾把雲雀湧入自己的懷中，雲雀抬頭看著自己最心愛的人微笑，他們總是在過這樣的生活，雲雀知道自從迪諾闖入自己的世界當中後，就從沒有離開過他的身邊，他們兩人在一起的時間已經那麼久了，迪諾的母親也很滿意雲雀，基本上他們在一起根本沒有人反對他們，有老夫人出面根本不會有人反對的，蒂亞高興的把雲雀從頭看到尾，第一次見面的時候蒂亞就特別的喜歡雲雀這個孩子，因此早就認定雲雀是加百羅涅的第十代首領夫人，和迪諾相愛至今讓雲雀覺得很高興，只要可以在迪諾的身邊他就有莫名的安全感，迪諾也教會他許多的事情，包括愛情這個東西。

「在想什麼事情？」迪諾看著懷裡的孩子。

「我們今天出去好不好？」雲雀突然提議要出門。

「可是恭彌不是最討厭群聚了？」迪諾知道妻子不喜歡群聚。

「但是我今天想要出去走走，就和你一個人一起出去走走。」雲雀撒嬌的對迪諾說。

「嗯！我知道了。」迪諾親吻自己的妻子。

「最愛你了。」雲雀小小聲的說，迪諾的嘴角浮現笑意。

迪諾開車帶著雲雀出門去兜風，雲雀很享受兩人的時光，不知道從什麼時候開始雲雀早已愛上這樣的感覺，可以和迪諾單獨在一起的感覺，雲雀總是會用自己的方式去享受這樣的感覺，那抹燦金的陽光在不知不覺的當中存在自己的世界，雲總是要在天空當中生活，那抹陽光就是天空，雲可以自由自在的在天空當中翱翔，如果他累了可以回到天空的懷抱當中，迪諾從不會去限制雲雀的一切，等到雲雀累了自然就會回來，鳥兒自由的個性他是不會剝奪的，他不想要看見雲雀在自己精心打造的鳥籠中自殺身亡，因此總是會放任雲雀去做他想要做的事情，偶爾鳥兒還是會不習慣沒有馬兒的陪伴，總是會刻意的回到馬兒的身邊，他們都很珍惜和對方在一起的時刻。

「吶！迪諾，你會不會覺得我很討厭？」雲雀鼓起勇氣問出這個問題。

「怎麼會呢！」迪諾知道懷裡的孩子又在不安了。

「我很任性，總是喜歡獨來獨往的，有的時候會拋棄你去做一些我想要做的事情，可是你都那樣包容我。」雲雀不自覺的抓緊迪諾的衣服。

「小傻瓜，那是因為我不忍心把你關在籠子當中，鳥兒要飛翔才會快樂的。」迪諾摸摸雲雀的臉頰。

「可是我…」雲雀很想要繼續開口說話。

「我的恭彌，不要想太多了，既然我愛上你了，我就會用我的方式去愛你的。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

「嗯…」雲雀滿足的笑了。

難得可以出門逛逛，雲雀帶著滿足的心情和迪諾在義大利的市區中好好的逛街，偶爾會去一下名勝古蹟的地方，雲雀雖然不喜歡群聚但是喜歡和自己的丈夫在一起，兩個孩子總是會問起自己為什麼這麼喜歡和父親在一起，雲雀從未跟自己的孩子說明為什麼，雲雀覺得那是自己的祕密，待在迪諾的身邊那樣的安心，迪諾就是自己最愛的人，這是絕對不會變的道理，或許沒有辦法像綱吉以及骸他們兩人的感情一樣深刻，但是雲雀知道這輩子他們是不會分開的，會永遠的在一起的。

「去休息一下吧！你應該已經餓了。」迪諾就是這樣寵著自己的小妻子。

「好。」雲雀開心的看著迪諾。

雲雀喜歡這樣貼心的迪諾，總是只有對自己一個人貼心到不行，那份愛意總是會讓他滿載而歸，就這樣愛著一輩子的人，迪諾不單單只是自己的家庭教師，也是自己最心愛的情人、丈夫，他們的愛情不是束縛是自由，能夠和對方在一起的快樂只有他們自己知道，迪諾總是會體諒雲雀的一切，從沒有逼迫雲雀要做什麼樣的事情，雲雀不喜歡看見迪諾失望的臉龐，總是會故意的給迪諾一些驚喜，適時的展現出自己的溫柔來，因為他不想要看見迪諾失落的臉龐，太陽沒有了笑容就不是太陽了，這是雲雀的論點。

史庫瓦羅看見以前同班的迪諾可以為了一個人這樣的付出就不知道要說什麼，不過史庫瓦羅也知道自己也是這樣的人，為了XANXUS什麼都可以付出的，史庫瓦羅高興迪諾可以找到自己的幸福，每個人的幸福都不盡相同，史庫瓦羅的幸福要有XANXUS才會有存在的定義，相對的迪諾的幸福就是要有雲雀的存在，這兩者是缺一不可的，就是這樣的關係造就他們總是會依賴自己的另外一半，用盡自己的生命都想要守護的另外一半，畢竟他們的另外一半值得他們付出自己的一切。

今天的出遊讓雲雀高興不已，好久沒有可以過這樣輕鬆的一天，儘管回家還有兩個可愛的小孩在等著他們，但是雲雀和迪諾就是不想要這麼早回家，他們還想要在多享受一下這樣寧靜的氣氛，雲雀不在意迪諾是否想要早些回家，因為他也很想要待在這樣的感覺當中，如果可以的話他們不想要回去面對那些龐大的事物，只是他們的責任心不允許他們做這樣的事情出來，而且家裡面還有兩個可愛的小孩在等著他們，所以不管怎樣該回家的時間還是要回家。

一整天下來雲雀已經有些累壞了，進入洗澡間洗澡的時候雲雀想到自己是多麼慶幸可以當迪諾的妻子，陪在迪諾的身邊和迪諾在一起的日子都是那樣的快樂，好久、好久沒有享受到這樣的滋味，果然偶爾還是要拋下所有的事情去享受一下兩人世界才對，雲雀總覺得這樣的日子已經過了好多年了，或許應該說是因為自己從小就喜歡迪諾的關係吧！從第一眼見到迪諾的時候就已經喜歡上迪諾了，後來和迪諾結婚到現在已經過了多少的日子，雲雀早已沒有在算了，兩個孩子的出生讓他們的家庭更加的美滿，總是可以聽見兩個孩子的嬉鬧聲，或許這樣的日子可以一直的持續下去吧！直到他們離開這個世界為止。

「媽媽，我跟你說喔！」潔蒂迫不及待的跑到母親的身邊。

「今天又有什麼好玩的事情？」雲雀有耐性的問著自己的女兒。

「今天在學校……」潔蒂高興的告訴母親今天自己有多快樂。

「潔蒂今天很快樂呢！」雲雀摸摸女兒的頭。

「媽媽不也是嗎？爸爸今天一定帶媽媽出去一整天。」潔蒂開心的對母親說。

「是啊！我也很快樂。」過了這麼多年雲雀也坦率許多。

難得雲雀今天會和女兒說這麼多的事情，雲雀不太喜歡跟人家談事情，所以跟孩子們的交流幾乎都是迪諾去做，偶爾雲雀才會和自己的孩子們交流一些事情，潔蒂喜歡的武器跟母親一樣是拐子，因此雲雀會教導女兒使用拐子的基本功夫，剩下的就看女兒愛怎樣去發揮，或許雲雀對於自己同一個模子刻出來的孩子多少有些疼愛，潔蒂的面容很像自己的母親，唯獨眼睛瞳孔的顏色卻遺傳到自己的父親，安東尼的話就是相反的樣子，不過他們一點也不在意這樣的情況，畢竟雲雀的血統裡面就混有義大利的血統，雲雀的外公就是義大利人。

晚上睡覺的時候雲雀總是會蹭蹭迪諾的懷裡，他喜歡睡在迪諾溫暖的懷中，早已經習慣的事情根本改變不了，迪諾也總是喜歡把自己最愛的妻子湧入懷中睡覺，兩人總是可以睡的很好，雲雀喜歡迪諾身上像是太陽般的味道，那股味道讓自己總是有種安心的感覺，不知道從什麼時候起就養成的習慣，自然的習慣已經戒不掉，既然這樣就不要戒掉這樣的習慣，讓自己可以永遠的睡在這樣安心的懷中，迪諾會永遠像這樣寵著自己直到天荒地老。End


	49. 春天花會開（DH）

『春天花會開　鳥兒自由自在

我還是在等待　等待我的愛

妳　快回來(妳趕快回來)

總是假裝不經意　經過妳家大門外

期待你美麗的身影　從遠遠的走過來

我的天使我的愛　為你不怕風吹日曬

偏偏命運如此的安排　只有路燈它笑我呆

我的愛　我等待　你回來　分享　我的愛

冬天風雪來　花兒謝了依然會開　鳥兒明年一樣會回來　

只有我等到　雙鬢斑白

昔日相思樹　親手為你栽　依稀人影在　只是紅顏改

你在哪裡我的愛　消失在茫茫人海

現實總是有一點無奈　美好的結局　慢慢期待

我的愛　我等待　你回來　分享我的愛』

雲雀對迪諾來說就像個可愛的小孩，雲雀有不受拘束的個性，因此迪諾從不會去拘束雲雀的一切，迪諾總是會讓雲雀自由自在的飛翔，如果雲雀累了願意回到自己的身邊，迪諾很高興雲雀會回到自己的身邊，迪諾是真心真意的愛著雲雀，讓雲雀擁有最大的自由，雲雀自然不會去辜負迪諾的心意，偶爾會停留在迪諾的身邊，雲雀很愛迪諾，只是不擅於表達，而他的戀人也知道這點，總是會一笑至之不去在意這麼多。

「嗯…」雲雀發現到自己的抱枕不見蹤影。

「已經回去了嗎？」雲雀似乎感覺到這件事情。

雲雀起床下來梳洗，然後悶悶的想著今天要做什麼，現在的他是在守護者外面的房子，不是不想要回去彭哥列，而是因為今天是他的假期，迪諾答應他說會在假期間陪伴他的，看樣子是因為家族裡面臨時有事情要他回去，雲雀打理好自己後決定出去買早餐吃，沒有迪諾在身邊的情形他感覺很奇怪，但是不受拘束的個性卻忽略了這樣的感覺，明顯似乎不想要去想太多的事情，畢竟獨來獨往已經是雲雀的習慣。

會跟雲雀搭檔的人只有蘇菲和另外一位雲守穆，偶爾雲雀會向綱吉提出和骸搭檔的事情，不過那是遇到很棘手的任務才有可能，一般來說雲雀都自己執行任務比較多，迪諾也不會去干涉自己的一切，偶爾會告訴雲雀說要記得讓他擔心，不要沒消息的樣子，那樣的話他會捨不得的，雲雀知道自己是搶不過迪諾的家族，因此他願意退讓一步，兩人之間早已經協調好最佳的相處方式，就像是他和蘇菲一樣，他和迪諾之間最佳的平衡點，只是有的時候雲雀會覺得這樣飄忽不定的愛到底有什麼樣的意義，迪諾卻清楚自己愛上的浮雲、鳥兒是多需要自由的，不可以限制他家的鳥兒太多的。

買了漢堡當早餐吃的雲雀在街道上隨處逛逛，現在的他有點不想要去想太多的事情，等會逛完後可能會回去一下彭哥列，去看一下把自己視為親生孩子的舅舅和舅媽，當然也可以好好的去和骸較量一下，不過雲雀也知道沒有迪諾在自己的身邊，他真的感到很不習慣，沒有迪諾的甜言蜜語，沒有迪諾的細心呵護，這樣的感覺真的有點糟糕，只是雲雀不想要去打擾迪諾，他相信迪諾這樣匆忙的離開是因為有重要的會議要去，首領就必須要以家族維中心，相對的很多事情都必須要犧牲，這是伊夫告訴自己的，雲雀也很清楚這件事情。

『沒有那隻種馬真不習慣。』雲雀不太高興的想。

雲雀沒有任何的喜怒哀樂，他逛完後決定回去自己的行館，現在的他暫時不想要去想太多的事情，不管發生什麼事情都不關他的事情，一早迪諾就離開不在自己的身邊，現在去加百羅涅打擾也沒有什麼用處，說不定會看見自己不想看見的東西，雲雀覺得理所當然的事情就不會特別或是刻意去做，往往這點會讓迪諾有些失望，迪諾總是會讓自己可愛的小戀人主動些，但是迪諾總是會放任自己可愛的小戀人去做他想要做的事情，也許是因為迪諾知道自己沒有辦法去束縛自己那可愛的小戀人，從他們第一次見面起就是這樣，但迪諾都沒有想到自己的小戀人會有孤單的時候，倔強的雲雀是不會主動打電話給迪諾的，因此再怎樣細心的迪諾總是會忽略。

迪諾正在加百羅涅當中處理自己的公文，蒂亞看見這樣的情形就微微的皺眉，她記得這幾天是雲雀的休假，沒想到自己的兒子卻不去陪伴媳婦，看見這樣的情形蒂亞很想要把自己的孩子給殺了，她那可愛的媳婦大概是愁眉苦臉的，但是因為知道自己搶不過家族的關係，是絕對不會打電話來要求迪諾回去的，有的時候蒂亞真的覺得迪諾的責任心太過於重，重到完全可以把自己最愛的人忽略，她不禁覺得加百羅涅當中歷代的首領是否都是這樣，她的丈夫就是這樣的人，蒂亞不想要讓自己最寶貝的媳婦經歷她這樣的感覺，因此非常的不高興，她已經有股衝動想要進去首領辦公室裡面大吼。

「迪諾！你不去陪恭彌，在這裡做什麼？」蒂亞一臉怒氣的問。

「媽。」迪諾有些嚇到。

「這幾天不是恭彌的假期嗎？怎麼不快點去陪他。」蒂亞可是很想要罵人的。

「但是…家族的事情。」迪諾也很想要陪伴雲雀。

「誰告訴你什麼事情都要以家族為先了，犧牲掉你的愛情也在所不惜嗎？」蒂亞厭惡這樣。

「這…」迪諾清楚自己很想要去見雲雀。

「羅馬力歐，給我把這傢伙帶去恭彌那裡，家族裡面的事情給我交給第二首領。」蒂亞似乎不太高興的看著迪諾。

「是的，夫人。」羅馬力歐馬上照做。

蒂亞很清楚黑手黨當中的運作，每個家族都有兩位首領，第二首領掌管軍事的權力，但是所有的決定權都是在第一首領的當中，當然加百羅涅也有第二首領和門外顧問，結構和彭哥列沒有相差多少，門外顧問現在的首領是蒂亞，從第九代首領起就是蒂亞，加百羅涅的第二首領是門外顧問組織的人選出來的，是蒂亞信任的孩子，前任的第二首領就是加百羅涅第九代首領的兄弟，而迪諾時期的第二首領是迪諾的堂兄弟，門外顧問組織當然也有下一任的繼承人，實權掌握在蒂亞和迪諾的另外一位外堂兄弟身上，這些事情都是蒂亞在丈夫生病後開始安排的，長老他們都不敢有任何的異議。

迪諾被蒂亞踢出門後就去找自己最心愛的人兒，也許是因為自己太過於專注家族事務的關係，迪諾知道自己已經忽略掉自己最愛的人兒，怎麼樣迪諾都要好好的補償自己最愛的寶貝，就算自己最愛的寶貝嘴上不說任何的話，沒有任何的抱怨，迪諾也清楚被忽略是什麼樣的感覺，他們相愛已經不是一天兩天的事情，他們是用自己的生命去愛對方，偶爾也會停下來等待對方的身影，只要可以看見對方的笑容他們做什麼事情都在所不惜，對方的一切就是自己的一切，只要對方不要受到傷害就可以。

雲雀回到家後就看書打發時間，少了迪諾在身邊的確是很無聊，但是他可以趁此好好的看自己想要看的書，只是心中有股失落的感覺，但是雲雀卻直接忽略這樣的感覺，現在的雲雀不想要去煩惱這些事情，自己休假的時候迪諾不一定可以休假，雲雀也習慣這樣的感覺，讓自己放鬆一下身心，他們之間的平衡點不需要刻意的去打破，如果可以雲雀當然希望他們兩人可以有多點時間好好的相處，只是雲雀清楚有很多事情他們是必須要犧牲的。

迪諾小心翼翼的把門打開，他害怕等下會被盛怒之下的雲雀給攻擊，迪諾小心翼翼的來到房間的門口，輕輕的轉下把手往內開，這樣細微的聲音讓雲雀注意到了，他抄起自己的拐子準備迎接小偷，沒想到看見的人卻是自己朝思暮想的傢伙迪諾，迪諾看見雲雀在看書就知道雲雀在打發時間，看見這樣的情形迪諾不知道要說什麼，他想要說話卻不知道要怎樣開口，雲雀也只是冷眼看著迪諾想要做什麼，而且適當的評估看看要不要咬殺眼前這個傢伙。

「種馬，你來做什麼？」雲雀已經想要咬殺眼前的傢伙。

「那個…我來陪你。」迪諾可是害怕雲雀砸過來的拐子。

「你家族的事情都不用處理嗎？」雲雀冷冷的說出這句話。

「我母親已經找到替代的人選了。」迪諾很想要安撫自己的情人。

「是嗎？」雲雀接下來沒有多說話。

「恭彌，你在不高興嗎？」迪諾有些擔心的問。

「我沒有，來了就不要吵我。」雲雀不想要去理迪諾。

迪諾聽見這句話後就乖乖的去做自己的事情，從書櫃上面拿下書來自己看，房間裡面安靜到連一根針掉下去的聲音都聽得見，迪諾知道自己早上擅自離開的事情雲雀多少都有點生氣，只是雲雀沒有對自己抱怨任何的事情，他們從小生在黑手黨的家庭當中自然知道一定會犧牲很多的東西，被犧牲掉的東西可能是愛情或是一些感情及自由，懂事的雲雀已經習慣獨來獨往的，偶爾才會待在迪諾的身邊，放棄自己該有的思念去做自己要做的事情，沒有人知道這是為什麼，學不會哭泣的兩人就這樣的相處下去。

「種馬，我餓了。」雲雀簡單的說出這句話。

「我知道了。」迪諾認命的去叫外賣。

雲雀看見迪諾這樣做沒有來的覺得奇怪，要說自己失去迪諾嗎？卻好像不是這樣，要說他們的平衡點被破壞了，但似乎也不是這樣，看樣子兩人遷就太多於多的時候，就會出現這樣的情形來，雲雀只是在一旁安靜的看著，默默的想這些問題，有時候自己很想要開口告訴迪諾他們分開好不好，這樣的關係他們遲早有一天會崩潰的，只是雲雀真的不知道要怎樣去開口才好。

「迪諾。」雲雀開口叫人。

「恭彌，怎麼了嗎？」迪諾擔心的看著雲雀。

「我們…我們分手好嗎？」雲雀哀傷的看著迪諾。

「小傻瓜，你在說什麼？」迪諾有些不可置信的看著雲雀。

「我累了，這樣的相處好累。」雲雀說出自己的感想。

「對不起，恭彌。」迪諾知道自己忙於家族的事情忽略雲雀。

迪諾把雲雀抱在懷裡，迪諾不想要失去雲雀這位情人，將來想要和雲雀在一起的慾望依舊是存在，而且如果他們分手的話蒂亞可能就直接把迪諾給殺了也不確定，迪諾知道這樣的不安定對於誰來說都是很難熬的，沒想到竟然自己犯下這樣的錯誤，雲雀安心的待在迪諾的懷裡，只是雲雀不知道自己是否在迪諾心中的地位可以大過家族，首領是必須要以家族為考量的人，這點身為守護者的雲雀可是很清楚的。

「我知道我在你的心目中可能比不上家族，但是我真的很想要和你在一起，只是這樣的相處方式讓我感到厭煩。」雲雀難得會把自己的心聲給說出來。

「抱歉，我應該要多花點時間陪你的。」迪諾知道自己真的沒有救了。

迪諾決定多花點時間改變這樣的結果，他要雲雀永遠的留在自己的身邊，他要讓雲雀知道自己是幸福的，他不想要讓雲雀感到不安，那樣的話自己真的是太對不起雲雀了，當初自己喜歡上雲雀後就答應會和雲雀永遠的在一起，可是沒想到是因為家族的關係讓雲雀有這樣的感覺，迪諾決定從今天起不管是發生什麼樣的事情一定要好好的陪在雲雀的身邊，讓雲雀可以非常的高興，只要能夠和雲雀在一起不管用什麼方式都一樣，而迪諾最主要的作法就是要讓雲雀安心下來，要讓雲雀永遠的安心下來。

迪諾在雲雀的假期當中都沒有離開過雲雀，雲雀知道迪諾是真的有心要做到這樣的地步的，因此沒有任何的表示說自己要再次提起分手，迪諾知道自己總是在忙於家族的事情，因此這樣多少會帶給雲雀不安定的感覺，即使是愛飛翔的鳥兒也是會想要安定的家的，飄忽不定的雲朵也是想要徜徉在大空的懷裡，體會到這點的迪諾不會就這樣輕易的把雲雀給放下，反而會多細心的陪伴在雲雀的身旁，然後每次給予自己最愛的寶貝戀人最安全的安全感，雲雀很高興迪諾有這樣的改變，同時也很高興可以看見迪諾這樣的改變，這樣帶給雲雀很好的敢安全感。

「恭彌，以前是我不好，現在我會多空出我自己的時間來陪你的。」迪諾把雲雀抱在懷中。

「嗯！謝謝你，迪諾。」雲雀很高興有這樣的改變。

「你是我最愛的鳥兒，我當然要給我的鳥兒最大的安全感。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

「傻瓜，種馬是傻瓜。」雲雀小小聲的說出這句話來。

「是跳馬喔！恭彌。」迪諾臉上有很深、很深的笑意。End


	50. 信~敬啟者 給15歲的你~（6927）

手紙 ～拝啓 十五の君へ～

信~敬啟者 給15歲的你~

『拝啓　この手紙　読んでいるあなたは

敬啟者： 此刻 讀著這封信的你

どこで　何をして　いるのだろう

現在在哪裡 做些什麼呢?

十五の僕には　誰にも話せない悩みの種が　あるのです

十五歲的我 有著無法向任何人訴說的煩惱

未来の自分に　宛てて書く手紙なら

如果是寫給未來的自己的信的話

きっと　素直に　打ち明けられるだろう

想必一定能坦率的說出口吧

今　負けそうで　泣きそうで

此刻 快要認輸 快要掉下淚來

消えてしまいそうな僕は

彷彿下一秒就要消失的我

誰の言葉を信じ歩けばいいの？

該相信誰的話繼續往前走呢? 

一つしかないこの胸が

只有一顆的心

何度もばらばらに割れて

不斷的破碎、崩壞

苦しい中で　今を生きている

在痛苦之中 活在當下

今を生きている　

活在當下

拝啓　ありがとう　

敬啟者： 謝謝你的信

十五のあなたに　伝えたいことがあるのです

我也有話 想告訴十五歲的你

自分とは何で どこへ向かうべきか

自己究竟是誰 該朝何處前進

問い続ければ　見えてくる

只要不斷追問 就能找到答案

荒れた青春の海は厳しいけれど

波瀾萬丈的青春之海雖然險惡

明日の岸辺へと 夢の舟よ進め

將夢之舟朝著明日的岸邊前進吧

今　負けないで　泣かないで

此刻 不要放棄 不要流淚

消えてしまいそうな時は

彷彿下一秒就要消失之時

自分の声を信じ歩けばいいの　

只要相信自己的聲音 昂首闊步向前走就好

大人の僕も　傷ついて

大人的我 也曾有過受了傷

眠れない夜はあるけれど

而難以成眠的夜晚

苦くて甘い　今を生きている

苦中帶甜 活在當下

人生の全てに意味があるから

人生的一切 都有意義

恐れずにあなたの夢を育てて

所以不要害怕 讓你的夢想成長茁壯吧

Keep on believing Keep on believing

Keep on believing Keep on believing

今　負けそうで　泣きそうで

此刻 快要認輸 快要掉下淚來

消えてしまいそうな僕は

彷彿下一秒就要消失的我

誰の言葉を信じ歩けばいいの？

該相信誰的話繼續往前走呢? 

ああ今　負けないで　泣かないで

啊 此刻 不要放棄 不要流淚

消えてしまいそうな時は

彷彿下一秒就要消失之時　

自分の声を信じ歩けばいいの　

只要相信自己的聲音 昂首闊步向前走就好

いつの時代も　悲しみを　

不論何時 面對悲傷

避けては　通れないけれど

只會逃避的話是行不通的

笑顔を見せて　　今を生きていこう

展露笑容 努力活下去吧

拝啓　この手紙読んでいるあなたが

敬起者 我祈禱現在讀著這封信的你

幸せなことを　願います

能過得幸福』

來到十年後的綱吉其實很害怕面對未來，骸在綱吉的身邊知道綱吉害怕去面對這樣的未來，綱吉的一切就是骸所能夠擁有的一切，骸不會讓自己最心愛的人感到害怕，但是現在他只能盡量去安撫綱吉的情緒，綱吉用特訓麻痺自己的感覺，長期待在綱吉身邊的骸當然了解到綱吉想要做的事情，骸會用自己的方式去安撫自己最愛的人，當瓦利亞的人來到日本後，就換XANXUS和史庫瓦羅去安慰綱吉，避免綱吉做出大家無法想像的事情。

「骸，怎麼辦？我好怕，好怕我們回不去。」綱吉躺在床上悶悶的說。

「不要去想太多，不會有事情的。」骸坐在床邊安慰綱吉。

「真的不會有事情嗎？」綱吉轉身看著骸。

「妳這樣盯著我看，我會害羞的喔！」骸知道他沒有穿上衣。

「我才管你呢！」綱吉臉紅的看著骸。

「我可愛的天使，不要去害怕。」骸親吻綱吉。

綱吉把雙手環繞在骸的脖子上，骸的熱吻讓綱吉忘記那些煩惱，綱吉真的覺得骸是她最愛的人，總是可以不著痕跡的去安慰自己，讓自己忘卻那些不想要記住的事情，骸會用自己的方式來安慰綱吉，當然骸可以利用安慰的方法來大吃綱吉的豆腐，只可惜綱吉總是不懂骸的意思，就這樣被骸吃抹乾淨，綱吉喜歡骸深情的看著自己，那樣的骸讓綱吉知道骸的眼睛裡面有自己，除了自己骸不會愛上任何人的，綱吉很高興骸的心裡面有自己的存在，骸怎麼可能會不知道綱吉的心思，自然會好好的安撫自己可愛的天使，少了天使他可活不下去的。

「睡覺吧！我會在妳的身邊的。」骸輕輕的碰綱吉。

「好。」綱吉已經很想要睡覺了。

骸靜靜的看著綱吉的樣子，綱吉可愛的睡臉是他這輩子想要守護的對象，骸知道綱吉背負的壓力有多大，從小時候就知道這件事情，骸真的很不忍心讓綱吉去背負那些重擔，但是骸清楚那是因為綱吉是彭哥列的繼承人，儘管自己已經做的那樣好了，可是綱吉背負的東西還是那樣的沈重，骸多希望綱吉可以不要去背負那些東西，這樣的話綱吉的負擔就會少了一些些，只是不管怎樣好像都是不可能的事情，綱吉的一切是那樣的重要，太過於重要的東西讓人很想要奪取的，骸會努力的保護綱吉不要被任何人奪走，他六道骸唯一的寶貝是不可以被奪走的。

過了幾天風太拿了兩封信件給他們，那是未來的自己所寫給自己的信件，綱吉看見那封信件的時候不知道要說什麼才好，骸不曉得自己為什麼要寫信給現在的自己，未來的自己到底在想什麼東西他並不知道，過去是過去、未來是未來，即使是同一個人也不能夠了解自己到底在想什麼，綱吉看見自己寫的信件多少感到安心，畢竟那個人是未來的自己，一定會想到有什麼辦法讓自己安心，現在的自己壓力太大，大家都努力的讓自己盡量不要有壓力，每個人都很擔心綱吉的，沒有人希望綱吉會出事情。

給十五歲的我：

抱歉呢！不得不讓庫洛姆把你們召喚過來，讓妳感到很大的壓力讓我過意不去，只是因為你們是帶著希望過來的，在我的時代戒指雖然有用，只是敵人太過強大，需要你們的幫忙，有了你們，我們就可以專心的打倒敵人，也許最後我們只能袖手旁觀。

我很抱歉，因為我做不到的事情卻要妳來做，明明哥哥是那樣防範我去殺人，沒想到這次卻需要讓妳動手打倒敵人，有時候我會覺得成為大空讓我很後悔，可是我卻很高興可以遇見我最愛的人，那個人會一直在妳我的身邊，除了他以外我們是不會再愛上任何人的。

二十五歲的我筆

綱吉了解到自己想要說什麼，要自己可以全心全意的依賴骸，不要永遠把事情都往自己的心裡面吞，那樣的話對自己一點意義也沒有，只要能夠待在骸的身邊就會非常的滿足，骸是這輩子自己最愛的人，從六歲認識骸到現在，漸漸的愛上他，只要有骸，很多事情自己一定可以迎刃而解的，綱吉知道自己最大的支柱就是骸，除了骸以外就是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅，不管發生什麼樣的事情骸都會支持她的，骸會永遠的在自己的身邊，除了死亡之外沒有任何事情可以讓他們兩個分開的。

給十五歲狂妄的我：

呵呵！沒想到我會寫信給你，保護好我們最愛的天使吧！除了她，我們誰都不會愛上的，既然這樣的話就好好的保護她吧！讓她能夠永遠的待在自己的身邊，這樣的話就不會愧對九代首領的一番好意，畢竟我們是那樣的愛那位天使。

二十五歲依舊狂妄的我

「骸，謝謝你，你會永遠的在我的身邊吧！」綱吉看著骸堅定的說。

「當然了，我可愛的天使。」骸把自己最心愛的天使抱在懷裡。

「不可以失約喔！我們會一直的在一起，直到我們死亡。」綱吉說出這句話。

「當然了，我可愛的天使，來世我們還會在一起的，我會找到妳的。」骸輕輕的對綱吉發誓。。

堅定的愛意可以克服很多的事情，綱吉一直以來是這樣深信的，骸當然知道綱吉深信的東西，因為那個東西也是他一直深信的東西，除了自己的天使之外，骸相信自己不會愛上任何的人，他的天使是那樣的美麗，那樣的純真再也找不到第二個人了，一輩子的信任會永遠的在他們的身邊，骸相信他們可以成為七世夫妻，能夠永遠的在一起，只要自己可以找到這位可愛的天使，他們就會永遠的在一起，而且不管發生什麼事情綱吉一定會愛上骸的，那份感覺會一直的保持下去直到天荒地老、海枯石爛，誓約之戒會一直的套在他們的手上，月老的紅線會一直在他們的小指頭上面，維繫他們的感情，這個真誠不變的感情。

他們的感情絕對歷久不變，骸知道自己輪迴了六世，這六世當中他有遇見自己最愛的天使，現在自己的天使依舊是在自己的身邊，骸當然不會就這樣的輕易放手，沒有了這位天使自己可是活不下去的，骸了解自己絕對不可以失去這位這麼可愛的天使，失去綱吉對骸來說就等於失去了全世界，失去綱吉等於失去他的世界，沒有了世界骸不知道自己要到哪裡駐足，因此用自己的生命也要保護綱吉，綱吉是他的世界，是他的人生，是他的一切，命運是分開不了他們兩人的，就算命運硬要分開他們的話，他們也一定會跟命運去做對的，他們絕對不會離開對方的身邊，對方是他們今生今世最重要的人。

綱吉很高興自己可以得到這樣的承諾，綱吉知道自己要是沒有和骸相遇的話，她一定不知道這個世界是多麼的美好，綱吉愛上的人雖然是惡魔卻可以帶給綱吉快樂，綱吉相信自己一定可以和骸永遠的在一起，未來的自己都這樣說了，那就一定不會錯的，既然已經攜手走過這麼久的時間了，他們一定還可以繼續的走下去，綱吉一直這樣認定下去，骸也相信他們可以這樣走下去，骸想要守護的人就只有綱吉而已，除了綱吉以外骸不會認定任何人是自己的王，綱吉就是自己的王，一生認定的王，骸只忠誠於綱吉，如果彭哥列換了首領的話，他也會跟著退出的，跟著綱吉去她想要去的地方，這是骸今生的決定，因為他不想要失去綱吉，就像綱吉不想要失去他是一樣的道理，失去對方來說就像失去世界一般。

「我一定會保護妳的，用我的生命保護妳的。」骸親吻綱吉的手背。

「我相信骸，但是我希望骸不要離開我。」綱吉知道那是骸的誓言。

「妳是我的世界，擁有妳讓我覺得我擁有全世界了。」骸很高興可以永遠綱吉。

「我也是，可以擁有骸就覺得我擁有全世界了。」綱吉也有這樣的感覺。

骸相信這場戰役一定很快就會過去的，他們一定會回到他們的世界去，即使他們用自己的力量去改變未來，也不會破壞時空的秩序的，不管過去還是未來他們都一定會在一起的，只要好好的在一起什麼事情都可以解決的，骸相信只要牽著綱吉的手，這些事情一定可以很快就解決，他們兩人去面對的事情還有很多，他們終究還是可以挺過去的，只要他們兩人同心協力，他們會這樣一直愛著對方直到永遠。End


	51. 嘆息橋（6927）

『傳說中情侶只要在嘆息橋上面接吻的話就可以相愛到永恆。』

身為義大利人的骸知道嘆息橋上的傳說，從小在義大利生長的綱吉也知道這個傳說，兩人只是很有默契的不去提起這件事情，對於是黑手黨的他們真的不相信是否可以擁有永恆這個東西，那種悲劇性的結局總是會降臨在他們的身上，何必去相信太過於淒美的愛情傳說，即使是身為女性的綱吉也不想要去探討那麼多，傳說不過就是傳說，誰也不保證這個傳說是真的，或許不過就是多了一場靈驗罷了，到頭來他們兩人還是不怎麼相信這個傳說。

「在想什麼？」骸問正在發呆的綱吉。

「骸相信嘆息橋的傳說嗎？」綱吉抬頭問骸。

「呵呵！我可愛的天使覺得我相信嗎？」骸反過來問自己最愛的人。

「當然是不相信了，傳說依舊是傳說罷了。」綱吉說出的話寓意深遠。

「永恆對我們來說太過於遙遠，或許真的可以永遠的在一起。」骸輕輕的握住綱吉的手。

「你跟我說過，世界上的東西沒有永遠的。」綱吉好喜歡看骸的雙眼。

「也許吧！我親愛的大空。」骸親吻綱吉。

綱吉想說的話已經落入另外一個人的嘴裡，綱吉慢慢的享受骸給予的吻，那樣溫柔的吻一點也不像是六道骸這個人，可是卻可以感覺出來骸就是那樣的溫柔，這份溫柔綱吉一點也不想要給任何人，骸是屬於她一個人的，誰都不可以把她最愛的人給搶走，綱吉相信骸是不會變心的，如果骸變心的話，綱吉會誠心的祝福他的，只是到最後痛苦的就是自己，綱吉的溫柔總是讓人感到悲傷，那份輕柔的悲傷只有一個人可以撫平的，其實愛情沒有誰負了誰，只是在錯的時間愛過了一回。

「有的時候真的不想要讓妳把溫柔分給別人。」骸輕輕的捧起綱吉的臉。

「我也差不多，骸的溫柔我也不想要分給別人。」綱吉多少還是會有些任性的。

「呵呵，只有我可以看見的任性嗎？我愛的大空果然很可愛。」骸親吻綱吉。

「什麼嘛！」話語落入另外一人的口中。

骸知道這位可愛的天使是不願意把自己分給別人的，骸也知道自己也不想要把自己最愛的天使送給別人，只要可以和自己最愛的天使在一起，用什麼方式都會留住自己最愛的天使的，骸當然了解到自己最愛的天使到底在想什麼，兩人已經在一起很久的時間，快要將近二十年的時間他們都是在一起的，如果真的要失去對方的話，他們的心一定會被撕裂的，骸會用自己的力量去保護自己最愛的人，除了自己的天使之外，骸是不會去效忠任何人的，只有綱吉才是他今生的最愛，當然死後輪迴的時候自己也會找到他最愛的天使，就像是前世一樣，這樣的感覺永遠也不會變的，為了自己最心愛的天使，骸什麼事情都會做出來的。

「果然還是要去一下嘆息橋。」骸摸摸妻子的臉龐。

「為什麼？」綱吉不解的看著骸。

「因為我想試驗傳說會不會靈驗？」骸微笑的對綱吉說。

「我們都已經是夫妻了，難道說還是會怕嗎？」綱吉微笑的問著眼前的男子。

「當然囉！因為我的綱吉是很搶手的。」骸怎會不知道綱吉的想法。

「呵呵！那就和吉代一起去吧！」綱吉沒有反對的意見。

骸對於要帶著孩子一起去一點意見也沒有，怎麼說他們都很疼愛自己的寶貝兒子，那個才剛收養不久的兒子，好不容易有了自己最疼愛的孩子，骸怎麼會輕易的就放過親子相處的時間，加上吉代是很可愛的小孩，讓他們兩人總是特別的疼愛他，其他人可總是很寵愛吉代的，可以看見吉代的笑容他們就會放心許多，吉代好不容易找到自己最愛的家人，他們當然要好好的照顧這位可愛的小男孩，更何況他們已經把這位小男孩視如己出，怎麼樣都會把這位可愛的小男孩撫養長大的，就算以後會有自己的孩子也是一樣，這是他們唯一不會變的。

「吉代，我們去收拾東西吧！爸爸媽媽帶你去一個地方玩。」綱吉摸摸懷裡的孩子。

「好。」吉代馬上就去收拾東西。

「不過只是要去逛逛而已，怎麼樣他收拾東西？」骸不解的問綱吉。

「呵呵！就算是去觀光幾天嘛！雖然是在義大利境內。」綱吉微笑的看著骸。

「阿爾柯巴雷諾會說話喔！」其實骸才不管里包恩會說什麼話。

吉代高高興興的和父母親一起出門，綱吉早就跟伊夫報備說要出門去，伊夫也老早就答應下來，吉代高興的牽著父母親的手一起出門去，骸開車帶他們一起去觀光勝地遊玩，這次出門吉代就非常的興奮，想要和自己的父母親一起留下許多的回憶，骸看見吉代開心的樣子就知道這次出門一點也不會不高興，可以看見吉代的笑容他們可是非常高興的，綱吉很高興自己的孩子會這樣的高興，畢竟把吉代帶到義大利後就沒有帶吉代出去玩過，難得一次一家三口的旅遊並不是不好的事情，骸當然也很樂意成為這次的司機一起帶他們出去。

「爸爸，我們這次要去哪裡？」吉代問骸。

「要去嘆息橋。」骸簡潔的告訴吉代。

「那裏有什麼好玩的嗎？」吉代的年紀畢竟還小。

「這個嘛！爸爸不過是想要去試試看傳說是不是真的！」綱吉回答孩子的問題。

「什麼傳說？」吉代不解的問出這個問題。

「呵呵！聽說在嘆息橋上接吻的話，情侶之間會一直在一起。」骸告訴自己的孩子。

「永遠嗎？」吉代不解的問。

「嗯！永遠。」綱吉摸摸孩子的頭。

吉代的年紀太過小並不知道永遠到底是什麼樣的名詞，綱吉和骸也不打算告訴吉代說這是什麼樣的名詞，不過既然是難得出來觀光就不要想太多，吉代很高興可以和自己的父母親一起出門玩，管他是去觀光勝地還是去黑手黨遊樂園玩，其實吉代都可以接受，他不會去要求說自己到底想要去哪裡玩，加上綱吉和骸又很寵愛他，總是會摸摸他的頭看他想要去哪裡玩耍，吉代只要待在自己的父母親身邊他就會非常的高興，其他的什麼事情他都可以不會去計較，當然綱吉和骸會小心不要讓吉代在他們的身邊走失，就算是路邊的小混混跟黑手黨作對也不是什麼好事情。

「來！吉代要的冰淇淋。」骸把冰淇淋拿給吉代。

「哇～！好棒喔！」吉代開始在吃冰淇淋。

「吉代喜歡就好。」綱吉抓好自己的寶貝兒子。

骸確實在嘆息橋上親吻綱吉，他確定這個諾言會永遠的存在，綱吉和吉代是他最想要在下輩子找到的人，綱吉知道骸很想要一個家庭，一個屬於他們的家庭，現在已經擁有這樣的家庭，儘管將來還有擁有屬於他們兩人的親生寶貝，但是對他們來說要建立一個家庭是很不容易的事情，兩人都是黑手黨的人，就算他們討厭黑手黨也是沒有辦法的，他們把自己調適過來後用自己全部的心力在照顧吉代，這位屬於他們的寶貝兒子，好不容易收養了這麼一位可愛的寶貝孩子，他們當然會用自己的心力去照顧他。

嘆息橋的解說：

嘆息橋（義大利語：Ponte dei Sospiri）是位於義大利威尼斯聖馬可廣場附近，公爵府（總督府）側面的一座巴洛克風格的石橋。在運河水道上有幾條橋，而此條嘆息橋是密封式拱橋建築，由內向外望只能通過橋上的小窗子。嘆息橋的兩端連接法院與監獄兩處，死囚通過此橋之時，常是行刑前的一刻，因感嘆即將結束的人生而得名；是威尼斯最著名的橋樑之一。

嘆息橋是威尼斯多座建於16世紀的橋樑之一，完工於1600年，造型屬於早期巴洛克式風格，封閉式的拱橋由石灰岩鑄成，呈房屋狀，上部穹隆覆蓋，封閉得很嚴實，只有向運河一側的石樑上開有兩個小窗。嘆息橋橫跨在Rio di Palazzo河上，連接威尼斯公爵府的審訊室和老監獄，是由Antoni Contino設計的，他的叔叔Antonio da Ponte是里亞爾托橋的設計者。

嘆息橋的名字是19世紀時，由英國詩人、「風騷的浪漫主義文學泰斗」拜倫勛爵所取的，囚犯們在總督府接受審判被宣判後，從總督府經由嘆息橋走向死牢，他們面臨的將是永別俗世，嘆息橋有如隔絕生死兩世，所以從密不透氣的嘆息橋走過時，從橋上的窗口望出最後一眼美麗的威尼斯，不禁一聲長嘆。

威尼斯當地有一個傳說，日落時如果戀人們在嘆息橋下的貢多拉上親吻對方，就將會得到天長地久的永恆愛情。這個傳說使得嘆息橋成為世界上最具浪漫色彩的橋之一。

（以上出自維基百科）

「水都威尼斯的美，真的會讓人目不轉睛。」綱吉看著古色古香的房子說。

「該說這個城市不愧是最美麗的城市。」骸看見吉代很興奮的樣子。

「但是也是黑手黨的灰色地帶。」綱吉知道整個義大利就只有威尼斯是灰色地帶。

「我們會拿下威尼斯的，只要我的天使想要什麼，我都會雙手奉上的。」骸微笑的對綱吉說。

「那我就拭目以待了，我親愛的惡魔僕人。」綱吉知道骸是不會食言的。

「Yes, my Lord。（遵命，我的主人）」骸當然會做到這件事情的。

「爸爸媽媽的愛情會天長地久嗎？」吉代轉著自己的大眼睛問。

「當然會囉！我可愛的寶貝。」骸微笑的對自己的孩子說。

「嗯！當然囉！因為我們很愛對方的。」綱吉靦腆的笑容讓吉代有種害羞的感覺。

傳說在日落時分親吻的戀人一定會得到上天的回應，骸和綱吉雖然相信這個傳說也都做到，但是他們更相信自己一定會用自己的雙手護住他們的愛情，使他們的愛情保鮮期限可以很長久，他們用自己生活當中的一切去經營他們的婚姻，感情多年到最後他們都已經結為連理，雙方套牢的那一刻起他們就對他們生命當中的大事情負責任，結婚是好事不一定是喜事，要如何把好事變成喜事就要看大家的看家本領，大空擁有的是無限的包容，包容霧的一切，骸當然感謝自己的天使總是在愛情當中包容他，或許在最後他們總是會用自己的肚量去包容自己最愛的人，但是他們都知道愛情不是犧牲，也不能用自己的角度去看對方的感覺，相處多年後他們已經了解到這些要點，在生活當中他們並不會有任何的不適應。

愛情或多或少會有不公平的現象出現，但是在感情的天平上面大家付出的其實是一樣多，只是看對方到底知不知道而已，骸很高興綱吉可以成為他的妻子，當初見面的時候就覺得綱吉真的很可愛，就像是一隻可愛的小兔子一樣，骸在感情方面是很主動的人，他絕對會主動出擊讓綱吉成為自己的人，了解到愛情的美好就不想要放手，綱吉很高興骸會一直在她的身邊，陪伴她走過那麼多年的人生，風風雨雨就這樣過去那麼多年了，在黑手黨的世界生存真的很不容易，如果沒有一定的心理準備是不可能在這裡生活的，有了骸在身邊綱吉就非常的放心，那樣安定的感覺只有骸一個人可以給她的，讓綱吉可以在黑手黨的世界當中立足。

「哇～好美喔！」吉代看見夕陽的樣子非常的高興。

「的確很美呢！」綱吉很喜歡看這樣美麗的情景。

「呵呵！吉代喜歡就好。」骸很高興可以看見他們母子的笑容。

「吶！骸，我愛你，謝謝你在我的身邊。」綱吉突然對骸說出這樣的話來。

「我也愛妳，我親愛的綱吉，也謝謝妳救贖我。」骸微笑的對綱吉說。End


	52. 威尼斯（DH）

威尼斯的解說：

威尼斯（威尼斯語︰Venezsia；義大利語︰Venezia；弗留利語︰Vignesie；拉丁語︰Venetia）是義大利東北部的城市，也是威尼托的首府。人口約271,251人（2004年1月1日）。威尼斯與帕多瓦組成大帕多瓦-威尼斯地區（人口約1,600,000人）。別名「亞得里亞海的女王」、「水都」、「橋之城」及「光之城」，堪稱世界最美麗的城市之一[。威尼斯市區涵蓋義大利東北部亞得里亞海沿岸的威尼斯潟湖的118個島嶼和鄰近一個半島。這個鹹水潟湖分佈在波河與皮亞韋河之間的海岸線。

威尼斯曾經是威尼斯共和國的中心，十字軍進行十字軍東征時也曾在這裡集結，而且也是13世紀至17世紀末一個非常重要的商業（尤其是香料貿易、糧食與毛皮貿易）與藝術重鎮。後來因為土耳其人對地中海東邊的控制促使歐洲國家尋找其他航線的慾望，威尼斯因此失去了大部分的重要性

（以上出自維基百科）

威尼斯是義大利最美麗的城市，也是最浪漫的城市，但同時也是黑手黨世界當中最灰色的地帶，骸曾經對綱吉說過他會拿下這座美麗的城市獻給自己最美、最愛的天使，當然同盟家族加百羅涅的第十代首領迪諾聽見這個消息後也很想要拿到威尼斯的主控權，當骸拿下威尼斯的黑社會的一切後開始和迪諾商量要怎樣去分配資源，同時他們也希望有人可以順便管理一下威尼斯的地下世界，當他們全部討論完成之後只有一個想法，那就是讓雲雀來管理威尼斯會比較好，迪諾知道自己的戀人說不定會想要管理這個美麗的城市，只是不曉得他親愛的戀人會不會同意。

雲雀很久以前就有和迪諾來到過威尼斯，威尼斯的風景和日本的風景一點也不相同，水面上的美麗景色讓可愛的小雲雀很高興，日落時分在嘆息橋下的親吻讓他們的戀情可以天長地久，當雲雀知道自己要管理威尼斯的時候並沒有多說什麼話，古老的城市總是會有某些地下勢力的存在，雲雀只要想到讓那些地下勢力成為自己的勢力就覺得非常的高興，雲雀最喜歡的一件事情就是讓自己的勢力增長，自己的勢力增長可是有助於彭哥列的發展，因此雲雀並不排斥自己去接管威尼斯的一切，同時他也清楚這美麗的城市是自己和迪諾定情的地方，雲雀不會刻意毀壞這座美麗的城市，他的愛人就擁有威尼斯的浪漫。

「恭彌哥哥確定要接管威尼斯嗎？」綱吉微笑的問自己的雲之守護者。

「嗯！我可以接管的，迪諾那傢伙也會幫我的。」雲雀怎會不知道戀人會怕自己太勞累而幫忙。

「小麻雀和跳馬的感情這麼好呀！」骸笑笑的看著雲雀。

「囉嗦！咬殺！」雲雀已經拿起武器準備開打了。

「這裡是我的辦公室，你們要大開殺戒的話請到院子去。」綱吉很好心的告訴自己的兩位守護者，其中一位還是自己的情人。

「呵呵！我可不想要惹我可愛的天使生氣。」骸乖乖的放下自己的武器。

「哼！」雲雀自行離開首領辦公室。

雲雀獨自一人回到加百羅涅當中，彭哥列的雲守並不只有他一個，還有另外一位雲守，但是他是另外一個同盟家族的首領，穆．霍華休斯，穆不在意雲雀想要接管什麼事情，霍華休斯家族不過是維持黑手黨世界的平衡，只是會到有需要的時候才會出現在大家的面前，一般來說霍華休斯家族的人總是隱身在幕後，沒有人知道他們到底是誰，兩位雲守平攤所有的事情，只要可以把事情處理好綱吉一點也不在意他們兩人會怎樣處理事情，任務兩人會依照自己的去求去完成，兩人向來的關係不冷不熱的，互不侵犯的原則讓兩位總是獨自高飛的雲平等相處。

「迪諾，明天放下手邊的工作，我們一起去威尼斯。」雲雀直接命令自己的情人。

「我知道了，恭彌。」迪諾向來可是很疼雲雀的。

羅馬力歐聽見這句話後馬上把明天的行程全部推掉，既然首領夫人已經開口，他們就不能干涉首領夫人想要做的事情，加百羅涅的手下已經訓練到沒有首領也可以獨自把事情完成，加百羅涅的手下早在老夫人蒂亞的訓練下可以把事情獨自處理完成，只因為雲雀開口說要去做事情的時候，迪諾就會不在首領的位子上面，那時候的迪諾總是會全心全意的陪伴自己的愛人，雲雀不喜歡迪諾在陪伴他的時候有人打擾，因此只要迪諾去陪伴雲雀的時候，加百羅涅的人就會自己把事情給處理完成。

「怎麼想要去威尼斯？」迪諾在整理行李的時候問。

「小綱要我管理威尼斯，那個鳳梨已經拿下威尼斯了。」雲雀告訴迪諾。

「嗯！那就去吧！」迪諾沒有多說什麼話。

雲雀看見迪諾只有簡單的回答這幾句話就沒有說什麼，雲雀知道迪諾其實不喜歡自己處理那些事情，只是兩人總是都有家族的牽絆，他們都要對家族的事務負責，雲雀早就已經想要在威尼斯建立最好的地下情報網，這次去只是要去勘查威尼斯的地下社會是怎樣的情況，雲雀開始在迪諾的懷中撒嬌要迪諾不要去想太多，迪諾了解到雲雀想要說什麼話，只是摸摸雲雀的頭要他安心，迪諾並沒有生氣或是有負面的情緒出來，這些事情迪諾早就已經料到雲雀會去做了。

迪諾親自開車到威尼斯去，在義大利境內總是會有些小家族的存在，彭哥列和加百羅涅兩大家族可是在各地都有據點的，迪諾會帶雲雀去那些據點休息，不會有人刻意去打擾他們兩人，否則到最後會被他們兩人給殺的，雲雀最痛恨的事情就是自己在和迪諾相處的時候有人打擾，因此就算是最親近的部下也都會乖乖的退避三舍，迪諾和雲雀總是會得到適當的休息，好不容易兩人來到了威尼斯，雲雀第一件事情就是命令手下去勘查威尼斯的地下社會，處理好所有事情後雲雀才會開始去見地下社會的首領，然後用自己的方式去拿到地下社會的專屬權力，地下社會的首領知道彭哥列的雲之守護者可是惹不起的人物，自然會乖乖的把權力給交出來。

「已經把事情處理好了嗎？」迪諾溫柔的問懷裡的人。

「嗯！我明天想要去嘆息橋下。」雲雀蹭蹭迪諾。

「好，我們明天就去走走。」迪諾了解雲雀的意思。

「天長地久的愛情是需要經營的吧！？」雲雀問出自己想要問的話。

「當然是需要的，我們會天長地久的。」迪諾了解到雲雀的不安。

「迪諾，謝謝你的承諾。」雲雀說的很小聲。

迪諾聽見雲雀的話只是笑笑的，他的愛人就像個小孩子一般，總是會因為一些莫名其妙的事情不安，身為大人的迪諾總是會用自己的方式去安撫雲雀，可以看見雲雀總是依賴在自己的身邊，雲雀深信自己一定不會失去迪諾的，除了死亡才會把他們兩人給分開之外，其他的就沒有什麼事情會把他們兩人給分開的，情人之間多少都會有些摩擦，雲雀知道要是兩人吵架的話大部分都是迪諾會讓他，想到每次都是迪諾忍讓自己就讓雲雀多少有些過意不去，迪諾對於雲雀的好雲雀總是記在心裡面，然後會用自己的溫柔對待迪諾，迪諾也很高興自己的戀人有這樣的成長，其實迪諾覺得只要雲雀高興什麼事情都可以的。

隔天迪諾和雲雀去逛威尼斯這個美麗的水都，雲雀想起以前小時候有和迪諾來過這裡，迪諾又重現當年的回憶，雲雀很開心可以和迪諾一起來這美麗的城市，雲雀感覺迪諾就像是這座城市的人，迪諾身上的浪漫因子真的讓自己感到甜蜜，雲雀喜歡這樣的迪諾，只是自己不常表現出來，有一個這樣愛自己的人是世間上最美好的事情，迪諾的疼愛讓雲雀感到幸福，這樣的幸福讓雲雀總覺得自己不能因為某些事情而置身事外，儘管有的時候迪諾會要求雲雀不要插手，他們的愛就是這樣的單純和純粹，愛上迪諾的一切，雲雀覺得自己就算粉身碎骨也在所不惜。

「傳說在日落時分在嘆息橋下擁吻的情侶會天長地久。」雲雀淡淡的說出這句話來。

「當年我們不就擁吻過了，還要再次試驗這個傳說嗎？」迪諾微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「你說呢？」雲雀只是靠上去親吻自己最愛的人。

迪諾馬上就拿回主導權，這位可愛的小情人讓迪諾一點也不想要放手，當初第一眼見到這位可愛的孩子，迪諾就已經有不想要放手的執著，能夠和雲雀在一起是最美好的事情，只要雲雀開心的樣子就會讓迪諾感到幸福，現在他們在一起的時間算算也將近二十年了，這麼久的時間讓他們的愛情歷久彌新，他們愛情的新鮮期限從沒有消失過，他們用自己的方式在愛著對方，迪諾總是會笑笑的看著自己最摯愛的寶貝孩子，他最親愛的愛人就是這樣可愛的孩子，從不會擔心自己會做出什麼樣的事情，雙方是黑手黨世界的人，總是會刻意的珍惜自己身邊的一切，因為珍惜才顯得美麗。

「今生今世我們的愛情會天長地久的。」迪諾微笑的看著雲雀。

「兩次的嘆息橋下擁吻，天長地久會一輩子的。」雲雀了解到迪諾想要說什麼。

「嫁給我好嗎？恭彌。」迪諾對雲雀求婚。

「我答應你。」雲雀知道這個意義很重大。

迪諾幫雲雀帶上戒指，雲雀知道這個意義重大，迪諾是可以值得託付終生的人，他愛他，一輩子的愛，今生今世都要在一起的，雲雀知道迪諾總是用自己的方式闖入他的生活當中，讓他的生活當中慢慢的多了一個人影，鳥兒可以自由的飛翔，總是會有人等待他回家的，雲兒是需要依賴天空的，天空總是會靜靜的讓雲依賴自己，燦爛的太陽不會光彩奪目，只會用自己的溫柔去守護最重要的人，鳥兒的任性或是什麼樣的缺點都包容下來，讓鳥兒擁有絕對的自由，這就是太陽愛鳥兒的方式。

「迪諾，謝謝你這樣包容我。」雲雀淡淡又小聲的說出這句話來。

「不會，因為你是我最愛的人。」迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭。

雲雀很享受兩人的時光，不知道從什麼時候開始雲雀早已愛上這樣的感覺，可以和迪諾單獨在一起的感覺，雲雀總是會用自己的方式去享受這樣的感覺，那抹燦金的陽光在不知不覺的當中存在自己的世界，雲總是要在天空當中生活，那抹陽光就是天空，雲可以自由自在的在天空當中翱翔，如果他累了可以回到天空的懷抱當中，迪諾從不會去限制雲雀的一切，等到雲雀累了自然就會回來，鳥兒自由的個性他是不會剝奪的，他不想要看見雲雀在自己精心打造的鳥籠中自殺身亡，因此總是會放任雲雀去做他想要做的事情，偶爾鳥兒還是會不習慣沒有馬兒的陪伴，總是會刻意的回到馬兒的身邊，他們都很珍惜和對方在一起的時刻。

「吶！迪諾，你會不會覺得我很討厭？」雲雀鼓起勇氣問出這個問題。

「怎麼會呢！」迪諾知道懷裡的孩子又在不安了。

「我很任性，總是喜歡獨來獨往的，有的時候會拋棄你去做一些我想要做的事情，可是你都那樣包容我。」雲雀不自覺的抓緊迪諾的衣服。

「小傻瓜，那是因為我不忍心把你關在籠子當中，鳥兒要飛翔才會快樂的。」迪諾摸摸雲雀的臉頰。

「可是我…」雲雀很想要繼續開口說話。

「我的恭彌，不要想太多了，既然我愛上你了，我就會用我的方式去愛你的。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

「嗯…」雲雀滿足的笑了。

迪諾是用自己的方式在愛他懷裡的孩子，這個孩子值得用迪諾的一生去愛，迪諾一直相信這件事情，嘆息橋的傳說讓他們兩人的愛情可以天長地久，只要可以永遠的在一起，迪諾就會感到很滿足的，一份簡單的愛讓他們珍惜到現在，雲雀的心思迪諾懂，放手讓雲雀自由是因為迪諾不想要看見雲雀不高興的表情，更不想要親手扼殺自己最喜歡的鳥兒，聰明絕頂的雲雀自然知道自己最愛的人懂自己的心思，雲雀總是希望幸福可以這樣繼續延續下去，當他們兩人終老的時候，或許會發現自己是多麼愛的轟轟烈烈，或許會知道自己是多麼珍惜這樣的愛情。End


	53. 龐貝城（XS）XANXUS生日賀文

龐貝城的解說：

龐貝城（拉丁語：POMPEII），或譯龐培城，為古羅馬城市之一。位於那波利灣的岸邊，以紀念古羅馬政治及軍事家格奈烏斯．龐培。龐貝於79年8月24日被維蘇威火山爆發時的火山灰覆蓋。

（以上出自維基百科）

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

XANXUS最近在想一件事情，那就是要不要帶他最心愛的妻子史庫瓦羅去渡假，白色情人節的時候就有帶史庫瓦羅去渡假去，不過鑑於最近兩人的相處時間又變少的關係，讓XANXUS有股衝動想要帶自己的寶貝妻子去渡假，累積一堆假期沒去也是浪費，因此馬上就決定這件事情，XANXUS直接去找自己的妹妹去說這件事情，綱吉一定會很爽快的答應XANXUS的，綱吉是絕對不會為難XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的，因為他們兩人是綱吉最愛的人，只有他們兩人可以把綱吉安撫好的。

「小綱，我和垃圾要放假！」XANXUS來到首領辦公室說。

「好的，我批准了。」綱吉馬上答應XANXUS。

「安德烈和安妮就交給妳了，瓦利亞隨妳使喚。」XANXUS很大方的出借自己的手下。

「謝謝哥哥，那麼武器要帶在身上嗎？」綱吉微笑的問。

「嗯！我們需要帶在身上。」XANXUS告訴綱吉。

「好吧！請一路小心。」綱吉微笑的告訴他們。

聽見自己的妹妹核准這件事情後，XANXUS馬上把史庫瓦羅拖出彭哥列的大門，史庫瓦羅不解XANXUS為什麼要帶他出門去，最近的任務的確是很吃重，可是在大家有效率當中馬上就解決了，也累積很多的假期沒有好好的來個休假，難道說XANXUS已經和綱吉說要放假這件事情嗎？史庫瓦羅大概猜到這件事情了，XANXUS這個人只要想到自己想要做的事情就會去做，一點都不會考慮到別人的心情，儘管過了十年也是這樣的情形，看樣子一定又把兩個孩子交給綱吉去照顧，不過孩子們都十五歲了，是不需要去擔心太多。

「XANXUS，這次你想要去哪裡？」史庫瓦羅看著開車的XANXUS問。

「龐貝城。」XANXUS慵懶的回答。

「喔！」史庫瓦羅對這次要去的地方沒有多少表示。

只是史庫瓦羅想不透XANXUS為什麼要到古城的遺跡去，龐貝城的確是出了名的遺跡，但是對他們這種不會附庸風雅的人去看也沒有什麼意思，史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS這麼堅決也不好說什麼，既然難得出來就不要抱怨，XANXUS偶爾也會想要去自己想要去的地方，不過XANXUS總是希望史庫瓦羅可以跟在自己的身邊，久了史庫瓦羅也沒有在計較這麼多，只要可以好好的度過假日做什麼都無所謂，只要XANXUS不要把他拐到床上培養感情什麼事情都可以，這是史庫瓦羅一直以來的心聲。

XANXUS這次帶史庫瓦羅到龐貝城不是沒有原因的，龐貝城說實在的是XANXUS最喜歡的古蹟，當初帶綱吉來到這個城市的時候，XANXUS就不自覺的迷上這個城市，對於這個城市總有很深刻的印象，史庫瓦羅是沒有這樣的感覺，不過XANXUS喜歡什麼東西大多史庫瓦羅還猜的出來，畢竟兩人在一起已經很多年了，當初自己是那樣不經意的被XANXUS拐回家當老婆，對於這件事情史庫瓦羅多少耿耿於懷很久，XANXUS卻很高興可以擁有這位美麗的妻子，XANXUS很滿意史庫瓦羅成為自己的妻子。

「什麼事情讓你這樣苦惱？垃圾。」XANXUS不解的看著史庫瓦羅皺眉頭的樣子。

「沒有什麼事情。」史庫瓦羅沒有多說什麼。

「是嗎？」XANXUS不會刻意去多問。

「嗯！不是要去看看。」史庫瓦羅對XANXUS說。

XANXUS像是了解一般的帶著史庫瓦羅去走走，XANXUS總是很享受史庫瓦羅在身邊陪伴自己的樣子，那種不可言喻的感覺是XANXUS最喜歡的感覺，史庫瓦羅對待XANXUS跟對待其他人總有些不同的說，XANXUS當然會感覺的出來史庫瓦羅對待自己和對待別人是不同的，也許走到最後兩人早已經了解對方，XANXUS的身邊總是會有史庫瓦羅的存在，要是失去史庫瓦羅的話XANXUS可是不敢想像這樣的事情會發生，緣分走到最後兩人最終的目的就是在對方的身邊一輩子，XANXUS有多愛史庫瓦羅這個人大家都看得出來，史庫瓦羅也知道XANXUS是多愛他的，兩人的愛情不需要言語，只要有動作就能了解對方想要什麼，這是長久下來的默契。

XANXUS發現到自己是多愛史庫瓦羅這個人，或許能夠和史庫瓦羅在一起是今生的緣分，兩人的相遇沒有像大家想像中的那樣的美好，也許是野性直覺讓他們兩人在一起，XANXUS一點也不懷疑自己的血統，當初見到史庫瓦羅的時候就覺得要和史庫瓦羅在一起，他們的世界或許只有殺戮，他們身處的世界是那樣的殘酷，只是他們早就已經有心理準備，高高在上的帝王是不會讓他的皇后離開他的身邊的，兩人手上的婚戒早已經把兩人給套牢，XANXUS可是不會讓自己親愛的皇后離開自己的。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅是那樣的相像，但是兩人的感情卻是那樣的始終如一，或許應該歸咎於史庫瓦羅是那樣瘋狂的崇拜XANXUS的關係，更或許是當初XANXUS在第一眼見到史庫瓦羅的時候是那樣的喜歡史庫瓦羅，被那個美麗的銀色給深深的吸引住，眼睛就此離不開，那個驕傲是自己最想要的東西，可以陪伴在自己身邊的人果然只有史庫瓦羅，這樣了解自己的人的確也只有史庫瓦羅一個人，XANXUS對史庫瓦羅的疼愛是大家都看得出來的。

「好像已經過了這麼久了。」史庫瓦羅不自覺的說出這句話來。

「垃圾，你在想什麼？」XANXUS有些不滿史庫瓦羅這樣的發言。

「我是說我們已經在一起這麼久的時間了。」史庫瓦羅很快的就安撫好自己的帝王。

「什麼時候我的皇后這麼多愁善感了？」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抱在懷裡。

史庫瓦羅想起很久以前的見面舞會，那次的見面讓史庫瓦羅看見自己一生將來要追求的對象，史庫瓦羅開始自己接近瘋狂的崇拜，XANXUS也看見史庫瓦羅這個人覺得很有趣，是一位他將來想要的下屬，那種狂傲和自己不相上下，只是XANXUS沒想到自己會把感情也放進去，同時非常依賴史庫瓦羅，幾乎任何事情都要史庫瓦羅打理好。

『那傢伙的怒氣真是令人恐懼，果然是高高在上的王者，我將來一定要臣服於他。』史庫瓦羅心想。

史庫瓦羅覺得那次的話到現在還言猶在耳，史庫瓦羅絕對不會忘記他們第一次見面的情形，那是他今生當中畢生難忘的見面會，是他與他最愛的人見面的情形，史庫瓦羅怎麼都不會忘記的。

『你這傢伙叫什麼名字？』XANXUS問史庫瓦羅。

『史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅。』史庫瓦羅告訴XANXUS。

『成為我的手下，黑手黨學校畢業後加入瓦利亞吧！』XANXUS命令。

『老子憑什麼聽你的話？』史庫瓦羅不服氣的說。

『憑本大爺我是彭哥列家族的少爺XANXUS。』XANXUS狂妄的說。

『好啊！等我打贏劍帝都爾我就加入瓦利亞。』史庫瓦羅毫不猶豫就答應。

從那次見面起的兩年後史庫瓦羅精闢自己的功夫，很快的就挑戰劍帝都爾，當他們在挑戰的時候伊夫躲在樹上看他們的挑戰，完全沒有出聲音的看他們繼續挑戰下去，都爾是他的手下之一，能力可不差到哪裡去，看樣子史庫瓦羅的技藝反而比都爾還要強一些，都爾砍掉史庫瓦羅的左手，史庫瓦羅砍傷都爾，伊夫看到最後直接下令給其他手下，要其他手下把他們送入醫院去，並且命令要醫生把史庫瓦羅的左手給接回去。

就這樣彭哥列又舉辦一場舞會，這場宴會主要是要任命史庫瓦羅成為瓦利亞的成員，伊夫已經把瓦利亞幾乎都交給XANXUS，XANXUS也找到幾位自己信任的手下成員，裡面還有包含一位阿爾科巴雷諾的成員，伊夫很讚賞這些成員，XANXUS一直在等待一位成員的加入，就是那位當初對自己說好的那位成員，XANXUS一直在等待史庫瓦羅加入瓦利亞，那位銀髮的男子，也是令自己傾心的男子，XANXUS很清楚自己的感覺，也很清楚史庫瓦羅一定會遵從自己的命令加入瓦利亞的。

史庫瓦羅站在九代首領和XANXUS以及伊夫的面前，他在等待XANXUS開口說話，家光當然也有站在旁邊看他們，史庫瓦羅跪下輕輕的親吻XANXUS的手，表示自己以後會效忠於他，伊夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，這果然就是史庫瓦羅的作風，XANXUS滿意的看著史庫瓦羅的表情，等待以久的人已經來到自己的身邊了，瓦利亞的首領之位他將上任，得到自己的父親和伊夫的認同的人將要成為瓦利亞之首，這是這場宴會慶祝的原因。

在瓦利亞的生活，他們所有的殺手拋棄自己的情感，他們是彭哥列最強的部隊，專門暗殺敵對的家族，但是已經滋長的愛苗是不可能很快就否決掉的，只是拋棄情感的他們要領悟這愛戀的感情卻要很久的時間，畢竟黑手黨的人幾乎都要冷酷無情才可以生存，這是大家都知道的事實，就是因為知道所以才刻意的隱藏自己的感情，XANXUS知道自己內心的情感，卻不輕易的表達出來，史庫瓦羅也知道自己內心的情感，可是他害怕表達出來，他從不認為自己是XANXUS最重要的人。

史庫瓦羅對XANXUS接近瘋狂的崇拜是全瓦利亞都知道的事情，應該說是全彭哥列都知道的事情，就是因為都知道這件事情，所以他們從不對史庫瓦羅說這是一種恐怖的行為，他們都知道史庫瓦羅是勸不聽的人，就是因為清楚所以他們不會去勸史庫瓦羅，而且彭哥列也沒有所謂的普通人，大家都不會去管對方的事情，自己的事情都管不了了，還去管其他人的事情是太閒了吧！

狂妄和瘋狂是瓦利亞出身的人都有的特質，這種狂妄的特長瓦利亞的高層人士都是這種人，沒有這種特長的人想要加入瓦利亞只能在底層工作，很難讓高層相信，要完全取悅於高層的人，就要膽大到敢和瓦利亞的首領打架，挑戰瓦利亞的歷代首領，打敗他們成為瓦利亞的首領，或者是首領親自挑選人選。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都是很狂妄的人，兩人幾乎是拋棄自己情感的人，最後剩下的感情只保留給對方一人，其他人都是冷漠對待，偶爾可以得到很好對待的人大概就是身邊比較親密的人，其他人就很難得到正常的對待，應該說XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都不是那種會理會人的人，他們是殺手，不會有多餘的感情去面對人，那幾乎是不可能會發生的事情。

「XANXUS，我覺得我們的愛情真的很美好、很幸福。」史庫瓦羅微笑的看著屬於自己的帝王。

「當然了，我親愛的皇后，你可是屬於我一人的，誰都奪不走你的。」XANXUS知道自己是幸福的。

「我願終生都是你的皇后，你也終生是我的帝王。」史庫瓦羅默念出自己想要說出的句子。

「這是你我在婚禮上面的承諾，你我二人會永遠的在一起的。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅。

「呵呵！老子絕對不會成為你的絆腳石的。」史庫瓦羅知道自己絕對不會成為XANXUS的弱點。

「就算你不會成為我的絆腳石，但我也還是會保護你的，你是我最不可以失去的皇后。」XANXUS是絕對不會讓自己失去最愛的史庫瓦羅。End


	54. 男人女人（6927）綱吉生日賀文

10月14日白菊(Chrysanthemum)

花語：真實

花占卜：您是個清雅脫俗、外表高貴的人，但您有時也會不拘小節，尤其是在相熟朋友或者是面對工作壓力的時候，您會使性子甚或流露粗鄙的一面以宣洩您的情緒。在愛情上，您適宜尋求包容性大的人作為您的對象。

花箴言：面對困難的時候，才會見到一個人的真面目。

『許:愛愛愛愛了幾回

也明白其中滋味

付出的從來不會等於收回

我卻 還在

等待著誰能出現

穆:傷傷傷傷了幾回

也曾經為愛憔悴

愛情裡好人總比壞人狼狽

我卻還是學不會

狠心對誰

許:男人 男人

多希望你是好人

多希望用你的真

讓我不必再心疼

穆:女人 女人

我答應做個好人

我答應用我一生

來換你的快樂一生

許:愛愛愛愛了幾回

也明白其中滋味

付出的從來不會等於收回

我卻 還在

等待著誰能出現

穆:傷傷傷傷了幾回

也曾經為愛憔悴

愛情裡好人總比壞人狼狽

合:我卻還是學不會

狠心 對誰

許:男人 男人

多希望你是好人

多希望用你的真

讓我不必再心疼

穆:女人 女人

我答應做個好人

我答應用我一生

來換你的快樂一生

許:男人 男人

多希望你是好人

多希望用你的真

讓我不必再心疼

穆:女人 女人

我答應做個好人

合:不會再讓我（你）心疼

一等再等

你就是我等的那個人

穆:男人 男人

許:女人 女人

合:多麼希望你是對的人』

綱吉最喜歡做的一件事情就是在院子裡面看天空，骸很清楚綱吉總是喜歡這樣做，看見天空的樣子綱吉就會非常的放心，包容各種氣候的天空就像是綱吉一樣，綱吉總是在包容他們這些總是任性到不行的氣候，包容萬象的天空也是需要有人陪伴在自己的身邊，任性的霧會故意跟在大空的身邊保護大空，就像是大空那樣包容自己一般，因此骸很喜歡霸佔在綱吉的身邊，儘管自己對大空不是那樣的重要，骸很清楚綱吉的內心是那樣的脆弱，自己唯一的任務就是好好的安撫綱吉的內心，讓綱吉可以開懷大笑。

第一代首領號稱擁有一切現象，包容一切像天空一般，所以，他的戒指就是『天空之戒』。

而他的守護者們，則是影響天空的各種氣候。

『雨之戒』：洗淨一切不利於家族的危險，為其帶來滋潤的村雨。

『雲之戒』：不被任何東西所拘束，走自我道路獨自守護家族的孤高浮雲。

『霧之戒』：掌握不到實體的幻影，藉此來蠱惑敵人，讓家族的實體不至於被發現。

『嵐之戒』：總是成為攻擊的核心，毫不停息的吹著強勁的暴風。

『晴之戒』：照亮天空的太陽，也為家族所閃耀。

『雷之戒』：引含激烈一擊的雷電，不光是針對雷擊有效，他也是承受對家族成員施加的損傷，進而加以消除的避雷針。

還有，影子部隊，『瓦利亞』。

MAFIA，義大利語的黑手黨。

它的來由是在13世紀，西西里島還屬於法國統治時的事。

有一名即將成婚的少女被法國兵侵犯後猝死了。

她的愛人當場抱著她的遺體，以義大利語吶喊道：「Morte　alla　Francia　ltalia enela ！」

（所有的法國佬去死！）

每個字的開頭第一個字母，就組成了黑手黨MAFIA。

血債血還，以血償還。

是黑手黨的中心誓言。

大空是包容各式各樣天氣的天空，有雨、有霧、有嵐、有雲、有晴、有雷，晴朗無比的天空竟然容的下這些天氣，可是我們人呢？為什麼不能忍一時風平浪靜，退一步海闊天空呢？

「骸，怎麼了嗎？」綱吉擔心的看著骸。

「我沒有事情，妳呢？」骸才比較擔心綱吉。

「嗯…嗯…沒事。」綱吉有些虛弱的看著骸。

「時間已經過了這麼久了呀！」骸知道綱吉有些不舒服。

「嗯！看見他們都已經當上首領我很高興。」綱吉靠在骸的懷裡。

外頭的天空還是那樣的美麗，綱吉知道讓自己的孩子當上彭哥列的第十一代的首領讓自己有些過意不去，本來那兩個孩子應該可以好好的過自己的生活的，沒想到還是要踏入自己跟骸一樣的後塵，想到這裡綱吉就真的對自己的孩子有些感到抱歉，綱吉想要看見孩子們高興的表情，孩子們的笑容是她最喜歡的一幅畫，骸知道當他們退休後時間就這樣一點一滴的過去，不知不覺的可以看見自己失去的某些東西，綱吉還是像以前一樣總是喜歡看著天空，大家都有自己退休後的生活，彭哥列要毀滅還是要興盛現在是要看他們的孩子，但是綱吉其實滿想要毀滅黑手黨的。

骸輕輕把自己最愛的天使抱在懷裡，現在他們是在日本過自己的生活，日本是綱吉出生的國家，是綱吉最想要回來的地方，他們還是喜歡日本的一切，只要可以看見綱吉的笑容骸覺得現在在哪裡都一樣，在日本頤養天年的他們，雖然無法含飴弄孫，但是他們可以過的很富足的生活，綱吉如願的成為家庭主婦，這樣的感覺真的很好，最近綱吉的身體有些不舒服，醫生囑咐說要好好的休息，萬一變成很嚴重的病情的話可就不好了，骸聽見這句話後就很頭痛，因此放下自己手邊的工作好好的照顧綱吉，看見綱吉這樣削瘦下去骸可是不好受的。

「放心啦！骸，我會活著的，我們會一起離開的。」綱吉摸摸骸的臉頰。

「我不想要失去妳，如果失去妳的話，我會很痛苦的。」骸擔憂的看著自己最愛的天使。

「如果我失去骸的話我也會很痛苦的，所以不管怎樣我都會加油的。」綱吉給予骸一個美麗的笑容。

「嗯！我可不想要幻和吉代接到的消息是我們兩人離開的訊息。」骸開玩笑的對妻子說。

綱吉被骸的笑話給逗笑了，她的確不想要讓自己的孩子聽見自己的死訊，怎麼樣都不樣讓自己最心愛的人擔心，可以看見自己最心愛的人的笑容是綱吉今生最大的幸福，只要可以看見骸的笑容綱吉什麼事情都會做，骸也是這樣對待綱吉的，跟他們一起並肩作戰的人大家都已經不曉得去哪裡玩去了，山本和獄寺大概回到日本開壽司店，其他人真的不知道去哪裡去了，瓦利亞的大家呢？綱吉真的好想好想以前的生活，那些人都好想再次見到他們的說，骸知道自己天使的心思，不過骸也清楚大家不是分崩離析，而是去追尋生命當中最後一個終點。

記憶掩埋綱吉的思緒讓綱吉慢慢的陷入沈睡當中，骸看見綱吉已經睡下去只是輕輕的去做自己的事情，兩人現在的生活骸真的很滿意，前半生一直都是在血腥當中度過，好不容易找到自己唯一的依靠，但是卻必須要好好的保護這位美麗的天使，讓自己的雙手繼續染上血腥，在戰鬥當中骸了解到自己是一定要保護自己最愛的人，現在好不容易可以脫離那個令人恐懼的生活當中，好不容易可以和自己最愛的人在一起生活，組成自己想要的家庭，結果自己的孩子還是當上黑手黨的首領，自己最討厭的黑手黨卻還是給予自己一個安身的地方，也是在這樣的世界當中愛上自己最愛的女人。

綱吉夢見以前的生活，她想起以前和骸在一起的情形，以及和自己最愛的哥哥嫂嫂在一起的情形，原來她的生活是那樣的精采無比，每次對自己的守護者根本一點辦法也沒有，也總是可以看見自己兩位守護者嫁到同盟家族去的情形，雖然其中一位總是會苦著臉回到家族當中，另外一位總是會氣勢凌人的回到家族當中，明明同樣是嫁入同盟家族的人，但是際遇卻這樣不相同，綱吉總是笑笑的看著他們，自己當初希望自己的手下都有很好的歸屬，這個願望早就已經實現了，可以看見大家過的幸福綱吉就會很高興，不管怎麼說他們都是綱吉最愛的家人，彭哥列就像是一個大家庭一樣，每個人都會有屬於他們的幸福，等到自己走到世界的盡頭後，綱吉一定又可以看見他們幸福的樣子，綱吉真的不希望他們露出不開心或是悲傷的表情，尤其是自己最擔心的骸。

「夢見什麼好夢了嗎？」骸在綱吉睜開眼睛的那一瞬間問。

「夢到以前的事情，總覺得我的生活比一般人還要精采很多，而且我還遇到我最愛的人。」綱吉說出自己心裡話。

「的確是呢！我最討厭的世界給予我安身的地方，讓我遇見一個我最愛的人。」骸說出自己最想要說的話。

「我也是喔！我很喜歡彭哥列這個大家庭，我相信現在大家一定過的很好的。」綱吉臉上笑的很幸福。

「我們的幸福都是妳給予的，我最親愛的大空，我專屬的天使。」骸說出大家的心裡話。

「我的幸福也是大家給的，有大家在身邊我才會幸福，我這個天空還是需要各種天氣的。」綱吉很高興可以和大家相遇。

骸相信其實他們真的很幸福，只要看見自己最愛的人和自己一樣的幸福，其實什麼事情都不需要去擔心，他們的一生早就沒有什麼遺憾的事情，今生今世他們過的很幸福，兩人從小就依偎在一起，雖然有時候會吵架，但是對他們來說卻沒有什麼不好的，只要看見自己最愛的人幸福的笑容，什麼事情都可以解決，誓約之戒早已把他們套牢，他們會這樣幸福下去，即使走到人生當中的最後一天也是一樣，骸相信很多事情都是會像現在一樣，他們會過的很幸福，只要他們自己把握他們的幸福就會讓他們之間的幸福繼續下去的，骸是這樣堅信的，因為和綱吉在一起真的很幸福、很幸福。

綱吉很高興自己可以和骸在一起，當初綱吉沒有想到九代會挑選這樣的男子給她，讓骸成為自己的未婚夫，可是看見骸的笑容和跟骸相處後就會發現到骸的優點其實很多，只要可以看見骸的笑容綱吉就會很高興，每次每次自己傷心的時候骸都會去安慰她，只要看見骸在自己的身邊綱吉就會非常的高興，綱吉是那樣的喜歡骸的雙眼，骸的異色雙眼真的是非常的漂亮，而且骸總是會用自己的方式待在她的身邊，讓她感到無比的安心，綱吉很慶幸自己可以擁有骸這個人，和骸在一起過這一生真的很幸福，一直都很幸福，永遠。End


	55. 羅馬（RL）里包恩生日賀文

羅馬的解說：

羅馬（義大利語：Roma）是義大利的首都，義大利的政治、經濟、文化和交通中心，世界著名的歷史文化名城，古羅馬帝國的發祥地，位於義大利半島中西部，台伯河下游平原地七座小山丘上，市中心面積有1200多平方公里。羅馬是天主教的中心，有700多座教堂與修道院，7所天主教大學，市內的梵蒂岡是天主教教宗和教廷的駐地。由於是第二次世界大戰中少數沒被戰火波及的城市之一，羅馬市中心仍保存有相當豐富的文藝復興與巴洛克風貌，1980年，羅馬的歷史中心點被列為世界文化遺產。

（以上出自維基百科）

10月13日繡線菊(Spirea)

花語：有條理的愛

花占卜：您是個完美主義者，有潔癖的習慣，因此您的生活井然有序，凡事必須整齊、妥善，令您的思想空間缺乏彈性，處於緊張的狀態。愛情上太過挑剔易生磨擦，您不應有太多幻想，注重實際，方能享受人生的真義。

花箴言：花開花落本是平凡事，毋須過分緊張。

羅馬是義大利的首都，也是義大利黑手黨聚集的地方，羅馬可是非常重要的聚集之地，只要是有些年紀的黑手黨家族都是在羅馬崛起的，這點彭哥列也不是例外的，身為彭哥列的門外顧問的里包恩很清楚的知道這件事情，不過身為彭哥列的雷之守護者就不一定會知道這件事情了，藍波的年紀已經是到了十五歲的年紀，而里包恩他們這些被詛咒的彩虹嬰兒也在綱吉等人十五歲的時候解除詛咒，早就已經恢復到他們原本的樣子，里包恩喜歡藍波的事情是彭哥列大家都知道的事情，大家都靜靜的看著他們兩人的發展，從不會去插手管他們之間感情的事情。

「藍波，起床了，你今天不是要上課。」里包恩直接踹門進入雷之守護者的房間。

「啊～啊～里包恩，我起來了。」藍波馬上被嚇醒。

「醒了就趕快換衣服，我們要準備出發了。」里包恩是不會給藍波有偷懶的跡象的。

「我馬上就好～」藍波用最快的速度把衣服給換好。

藍波用最快的速度把衣服給換好，里包恩滿意的看著眼前的情況，然後兩人才一起到餐廳中享用他們的早餐，他們把早餐解決後才跟大家一起搭車去學校，黑手黨的學校薔薇學園是讓所有的黑手黨的人近來讀書的一所學校，裡面的學生都是黑手黨未來的成員，或是應該說已經是黑手黨的成員都在裡面，彭哥列家族是黑手黨當中數一數二的家族，不會有人有膽量去侵犯他們的，即使在黑手黨的學校當中也沒有人膽敢惹彭哥列家族，要是被彭哥列家族的人知道這件事情後，那些人就會死於非命的，彭哥列家族的人對於自己同樣家族或是同盟家族的人被欺負都會加以報復的，如果首領一聲令下的話，大家都會嚴陣以待的。

「藍波，你也真是的，都已經交代過不要賴床了，每次都還要麻煩里包恩先生去叫醒你。」一平看見藍波後馬上訓斥一頓。

「人家又不是故意的，對不起嘛～」藍波誠心誠意的道歉。

「真是的，下次要是這樣的話，我就真的不理你了。」一平決定要說到做到。

「一平，妳和藍波怎麼了嗎？」安德烈進入教室後看見這樣的情形。

「藍波今天又賴床，小綱姊姊只好請里包恩先生叫醒藍波，我很生氣藍波每次都這樣。」一平告訴自己的男友這件事情。

「是嗎？里包恩很甘願吧！畢竟是藍波的情人。」安德烈拍拍一平的頭。

「是嗎？如果我賴床安德烈會甘願叫醒我嗎？」一平不解的問。

「當然會囉！」安德烈笑笑的說。

藍波看見一平和安德烈的互動只是微笑，總覺得他們兩人的互動比自己和里包恩還要好，藍波知道其實里包恩對他也很好，只是最近他們的互動沒有那樣的熱切，藍波已經不知道要怎樣去和里包恩相處，不管經過多久藍波還是不知道自己要如何和里包恩相處，里包恩是那樣出色的人，自己在他的身邊好像連陪襯的東西都不是，就是因為里包恩太過於完美的關係讓藍波有點自卑，現在的藍波解決任務的手段讓大家讚譽有加，藍波一直追逐里包恩的背影，希望自己可以和里包恩平起平坐。

「下課！！」當老師宣布後大家馬上往外跑，畢竟已經中午的時間了。

藍波拿出自己的便當慢慢的走到天台上面吃午餐，他不知道自己到底是怎樣了，義大利的首都是很美麗的城市，也是黑手黨聚集的地方，但是藍波最原先的家族並不是在這裡，是在南義大利的小家族波維諾家族，同時也是彭哥列的同盟家族之一，藍波有種很想要回去自己的家族當中，他已經很久沒有回去波維諾家族當中看自己最喜歡的首領，那位把自己撫養長大的首領，或許自己請假回家去和最愛的首領說說話也沒有什麼不好的，大空一定會同意這件事情的。

「算了，這件事情跟大空說說看或許可以吧！」藍波不經意的把自己的心事給說出來。

「蠢牛，你在自言自語說什麼？」里包恩老大不爽的看著藍波。

「我沒有在做什麼，里包恩今天不陪女性友人吃飯嗎？」藍波知道平常里包恩是不會陪他吃飯的。

「我專程來找你吃飯，結果你卻一個人跑到這裡來，欠我揍嗎？」里包恩不耐煩的問。

「抱歉呢！那我們一起吃飯吧！」藍波微笑的說。

『蠢牛這傢伙到底是怎麼了？感覺好像有心事一般。』里包恩動用到自己的能力卻聽不見藍波的心聲。

藍波決定好事情後就去和綱吉說，綱吉聽見藍波的心聲只是微笑的答應下來，其實藍波不知道里包恩最近冷落他是因為想要準備和他在一起，里包恩其實有去見波維諾家族的首領，其實里包恩知道現在還不是談到婚事的時候，但是至少應該和波維諾的首領告知一聲自己是多麼愛藍波，請波維諾的首領同意這件事情，波維諾家族的首領是位老者，對於里包恩有很高的評價，只是點頭說好把藍波許配給里包恩，里包恩一直沒有把這件事情跟藍波說，但是多少里包恩也猜到藍波到底在自卑什麼事情了。

藍波回到自己的家族當中的時候非常的高興，其實自己能夠成為彭哥列的守護者不過是僥倖的，剛好自己的體質適合成為彭哥列的守護者，但是家族當中的人真的是引以為傲，看見大家的笑容以及把自己當成兒子慈祥的首領，藍波真的覺得很高興，藍波總是會把自己所有的事情告訴波維諾家族中的首領，慈祥的首領只是輕輕的摸摸藍波的頭，要藍波好好的努力下去，不要給美麗的大空造成麻煩，藍波也應允這件事情，藍波決定待個幾天就回去彭哥列當中，要不然大空會擔心他的，藍波不想要讓綱吉擔心自己，不管怎麼說美麗的大空是不適合染上憂傷的表情的。

「我回來了。」藍波從波維諾家族當中回來。

「你回來啦！藍波。」綱吉微笑的看著藍波。

「蠢牛，你給我過來！」里包恩有些生氣的把藍波給拖到別的地方去。

「阿爾柯巴雷諾真是沉不住氣，小牛明明就沒有事情，一臉生氣的樣子要殺人。」骸看見這樣的情形說。

「沒辦法呀！里包恩就是這樣的人。」綱吉苦笑的說。

藍波被里包恩拖著一言不發，他不敢對里包恩說什麼，里包恩不要自己是天經地義的事情，他不需要去想太多，自己不過是回家去好好的和大家想處而已，里包恩幹嘛要發這麼大的脾氣，里包恩知道前幾天自己和女人走在一起的事情被藍波看見後，藍波就似有若無的躲避自己，以前總是追逐自己的眼神已經不見了，看見那樣的感覺讓里包恩不是很高興，怎麼說都不是很高興，他不喜歡藍波追逐的眼神不見，他喜歡被藍波給注視，知道藍波就在自己的身後那樣的感覺很好，沒想到卻是自己親手毀了這樣的感覺。

「蠢牛，你要回家為什麼不跟我說一聲？」里包恩不高興的問。

「我為什麼要跟你說一聲呢？」藍波看著里包恩鎮定的問。

「我是你的情人，你總必須要告知我一下吧！」里包恩態度有些軟化。

「跟你說有什麼用呢？你會陪我回去嗎？」藍波不信任的看著里包恩。

「我想要跟你解釋那件事情。」里包恩決定把態度軟化下來。

「你想要解釋什麼事情，我又沒有生氣或是怎樣。」藍波微笑的看著里包恩。

「我去詢問過波維諾家族的首領了，他已經把你許配給我了。」里包恩真的不知道要說什麼。

「是嗎？首領這樣做了呀！」藍波沒有什麼意思。

「還有就是，當初和那女人的事情，只是因為任務需要而已。」里包恩告訴藍波。

「喔！里包恩本來就很受歡迎呀！我有什麼能要求你的。」藍波知道自己不可以要求里包恩。

藍波微笑的甩開里包恩的手不去說什麼，當初自己的用心已經被里包恩毀於一旦，說實在的藍波早就不抱希望里包恩會做出什麼樣的事情來，藍波來到餐廳打開冰箱看見自己當初做的巧克力，明明就刻意把兩種不一樣的巧克力分開裝，但是里包恩說那兩種巧克力就像他們一般，刻意的混合在一起，牛奶巧克力和黑巧克力同時吃下去感覺就像是大人戀愛又像是小孩子的戀愛一般，就像是他們之間的戀愛一樣，有大人的苦澀也有小孩子的甜蜜，長大後的藍波已經懂事很多，不再去刻意的煩里包恩了，或多或少的距離造成他們現在的感覺吧！

里包恩知道藍波的意思，的確長大後的藍波不再像是以前那樣的煩人了，可是感覺卻少了很多的感覺，藍波做出那樣的巧克力是否代表自己正在等待他們之間的戀愛有恢復的空間，他們之間的戀愛多了苦澀也多了甜蜜，愛情的發酵期過了之後保鮮期是否可以長久就要看他們是否可以好好的保存下去，里包恩覺得以前戀愛的時候都沒有像現在這樣的認真，因為那時候的自己從沒有付出真感情，現在把感情給投注下去後就知道愛情的苦澀到底在哪裡，偶爾真的要去注意自己最喜歡的小牛，藍波的魅力可不能小看的，男女通吃的下場就是每次宴會的時候就會有很多人想要跟藍波在一起。

「藍波，我們回去房間好不好？」里包恩第一次哀聲求自己的情人。

「好，不過回去做什麼？」藍波不解的看著里包恩這位情人。

「說說一些你最近的近況，我一直都有任務，這幾天才好不容易空下來。」里包恩告訴藍波。

「喔！里包恩又想要聽什麼呢？」藍波實在不知道要講什麼給里包恩聽。

「說什麼都好，我想聽你最近的情況就是了。」里包恩不想要看見藍波沒有笑容的樣子。

「嗯！」藍波乖乖的跟里包恩回到房間去。

當兩人回到房間後藍波把最近的事情都告訴里包恩，里包恩也靜下心來聆聽這些事情，這些事情以前都不是里包恩會做的事情，里包恩是那樣的自視甚高，絕對不會去聽任何人的話，沒想到為了藍波很多事情都破例一次，大家看見這樣的情況都覺得其實愛情的力量真的很偉大，偉大到可以改變一個人的想法，可以改變一個人的一切，但是里包恩有所改變是大家很高興的事情，不過那僅是對藍波而已，其他人的話里包恩依舊是一律嚴格的對待，綱吉早就不在意這種事情，綱吉對於里包恩是用尊重的一切來對待，況且綱吉並不會懼怕里包恩。

「蠢牛就是蠢牛，說自己的事情還會睡著。」里包恩寵溺的摸摸藍波的頭。

里包恩微笑的看著藍波的睡臉，愜意的午後讓他很想要進入自己的夢鄉當中，因此決定和藍波一起進入夢鄉，兩人臉上都是顯現微笑，午後的陽光和煦的照在兩人的身上，他們的感情會幸福的，魔王和自己專屬的小牛一定會有一個幸福的人生，現在兩人的臉上掛著滿足的微笑，睡意增加當中。End


	56. 捉弄（里藍）里包恩生日賀文

藍波是彭哥列家族中最小的守護者，因為本身的教養實在太過差了，所以是大家欺負的對象，為此伊夫不得不請賽維爾出面幫忙教導一下雷守藍波，由於藍波調皮搗蛋的個性實在是讓大家非常傷腦筋，不管怎樣就是不肯學乖，弄的大家都想要殺了他，綱吉也非常討厭調皮搗蛋的藍波，年齡一樣的小孩除了藍波還有一平、安德烈、安妮、雪柔，他們四個反而乖巧許多，不會有什麼吵鬧的情形出現。

「不要吵了！」難得好脾氣的綱吉大發脾氣。

大家看見自家首領發脾氣的樣子馬上退避三舍，除了某人例外，全彭哥列只有他敢站在發脾氣的首領旁邊而且不會被打的人，那個人是首領最愛的男子六道骸，這次藍波又不知死活的踩到綱吉的地雷，偏偏藍波又不知道收斂，才會讓大家看見首領發脾氣的情況，藍波當然也嚇了一跳，綱吉可是很少在大家的面前發脾氣的。

「里包恩，從今天起你給我好好的管教藍波，藍波就交給你照顧了。」綱吉發佈命令。

「我知道了，首領。」里包恩接下這個任務。

「我不要！」藍波大聲抗議。

「駁回！」綱吉直接回答藍波。

「今天會議到這，解散！」綱吉直接趕走所有人。

大家陸續離開會議室，只剩下綱吉和骸，他們倆人一定是形影不離的，不管怎樣他們是不可能分開的，他們是絕對需要對方的存在，所以不管怎樣他們都不會輕易分開，這是彭哥列大家都知道的事實，因此他們不會去輕易干擾他們的，即使有某些人不喜歡六道骸也是一樣，因為他們看見綱吉臉上幸福的笑容。

「首領很難得會發脾氣耶！」不知道誰說了這麼一句話。

「藍波那傢伙太過分了，所以第十代首領才會這麼生氣的。」獄寺不高興的說。

「門外顧問那裡下達命令，請情報員風太帶著一平和雪柔去收集達斯卡家族的情報，建和庫洛姆到B13區那裡解決販賣毒品的人，山本和獄寺到北義大利去和卡達家族談判，可樂尼洛和拉爾去卡魯卡沙家族簽訂條約，雲雀和蘇菲去解決難義大利的蒙卡家族，穆和風去迪亞家族談判，記得是用審判者的身分去，了平和卡洛琳請到A15區解決一些幫派份子，他們侵犯到我們了，瓦利亞的各位就請去希臘半島解決國際販賣毒品組織，以上各位大人有什麼問題嗎？」巴吉爾微笑的問他們。

大家搖頭的看著巴吉爾，根本沒有什麼問題，畢竟這是伊夫發下來的任務。

「沒什麼問題的話就請照任務單去執行，要調動人手的話請各位大人自行斟酌，請不用擔心首領沒人保護，除了骸大人外，還有蘭奇亞大人和凱薩琳大人都在彭哥列。」巴吉爾告訴眼前的守護者和瓦利亞的成員。

共同休息室裡的所有人馬上拿自己的任務單離開，瓦利亞的人非常開心可以大開殺戒，碧洋琪馬上準備許多有毒料理，夏馬爾更是把帶有病毒的三叉戟蚊準備好，史庫瓦羅一臉興奮的樣子，然而所有人都分配到工作出任務去，只有藍波和里包恩沒有分配到任務，藍波不解的看著巴吉爾，表示說為什麼大家都有任務只有他們沒有任務呢？巴吉爾搖頭表示不知道，因為任務是從門外顧問那裡分配出來的，里包恩大概知道一些原因了，綱吉要他管教藍波的事情已經傳到伊夫的那裡去，所以伊夫才沒派任務給他們。

里包恩知道藍波的個性根本是沒品到了極點，因此包含綱吉所有的守護者幾乎都不和藍波說話，除了幾個好好先生就算了，藍波到大這個情況都沒有改變，讓所有人都以欺負他為樂趣，綱吉看見這種情形也幾乎不阻止他們，因為綱吉也受不了藍波的個性，自從當上守護者後藍波更是無理取鬧的，逼的綱吉不得不狠下心來不去理會藍波，賽維爾對這種情況也很火大，他們才要里包恩想辦法。

「里包恩，為什麼我們沒有任務？」藍波問眼前的人。

「沒有任務就沒有任務，這有什麼好吵的。」里包恩淡淡的回應藍波。

「我好想要出任務喔！」藍波開始像小孩子一樣鬧脾氣。

「吵死人了，都過了十年了還像個小孩子一樣。」里包恩有些不高興的說。

「我不管，我就是想要出任務！」藍波開始大吵大鬧的。

里包恩直接狠狠的教訓藍波，藍波看見這樣的情形逼自己忍耐不要哭，里包恩看見這種情況只是微笑，他最喜歡捉弄藍波了，藍波呆呆的樣子讓里包恩有整人的慾望，而且藍波總是會很蠢的上當，讓里包恩很有成就感，超級有成就感的，里包恩總是假借管教之名去捉弄藍波，藍波只知道自己總是被里包恩捉弄，並且沒有人會願意去解救他的，大家都很放心把他交給里包恩去管教，里包恩在教育方面總是很有一套，不需要太擔心這件事情。

「要忍耐！」藍波努力的忍住自己的情緒。

「真是的，這有什麼好哭的。」里包恩不屑的看著藍波。

「你管我！」藍波大叫。

「你這樣可沒有資格成為彭哥列的雷守。」里包恩告訴藍波。

「我有資格，我是家光大人受命要我保護阿綱的。」藍波不滿的大喊。

「哪有資格！實力比其他守護者都還要弱，這樣的你有什麼資格？！」里包恩冷冷的說。

藍波的實力確實比其他守護者還要弱，要成為彭哥列首領的避雷針效果還不大，卡洛琳在這方面反而比藍波還要強，職責也比藍波還要重，連綱吉都非常的信任卡洛琳，大部分的任務都請卡洛琳去做，因此藍波在彭哥列的地位反而比不比卡洛琳高，大家都非常的尊敬卡洛琳，對於藍波都採放任的一切，藍波的個性太過小孩子，大家從不把藍波當成大人看待，即使他已經十五歲了也是一樣。

「你的個性太孩子氣了，黑手黨世界中不需要這個東西，而且跟你一樣大的一平、雪柔、安德烈、安妮他們都有出色的表現，你呢？」里包恩告訴藍波。

「我也有，我有出任務。」藍波抗議回答。

「有嗎？你的任務可都是搞砸的，還不要大家幫你收拾善後。」里包恩一針見血的說。

藍波自知理虧就沒有繼續說下去了，里包恩其實說的沒錯，藍波出任務大部分都要人家收拾，根本沒有完整的完成過一次任務，這點常常讓大家頭痛，而且藍波的實力真的有待加強，能力都還沒有達到守護者的能裡，現在的守護者在十五歲的時候已經跟九代的守護者挑戰過，能力也比現在進步許多，可是偏偏只有藍波一個人一點也不爭氣，已經十五歲了，可是能力卻沒有當初守護者的一半，大家多少都不對藍波抱持希望。

「看樣子真的需要好好教育你這隻蠢牛。」里包恩決定好好的教育藍波的身手和品格。

『里包恩，不管怎樣你都給我好好的教育藍波。』有一次綱吉真的忍無可忍的拜託里包恩。

『我知道了，我絕對會好好的教育他的。』里包恩知道綱吉已經達到火大的狀態了。

里包恩記得那次藍波被欺負後就跑到首領辦公室裡去無理取鬧，那時候綱吉正在忙一件很重要的事情，根本沒有心思去理會藍波，藍波看見綱吉不理會他直接把所有的公文給用亂，當下把綱吉氣的半死，只差沒有把藍波給趕出家族去，此後綱吉要求里包恩嚴格的管教藍波，教導黑手黨所有的禮儀，不准藍波像個小孩子一樣吵吵鬧鬧的，他已經沒有那個權力了。

『里包恩，給我把藍波教育成獨當一面的大人。』綱吉下達命令。

『是的，首領。』里包恩馬上遵照命令教育藍波。

里包恩每天都很嚴厲的教育藍波，藍波根本沒有時間可以跑到首領的辦公室去，藍波也知道綱吉是他們敬愛的大空，事情可是非常的多，加上有六道骸在身邊，藍波就算有膽也不敢進去，所以每天只好躲在自己的房間哭泣，逼自己快點長大不要再給他們添麻煩了，里包恩嚴厲的訓練讓藍波的身手有很大的進步，已經比以前好太多了，綱吉對於這點很高興藍波的成長，但是品格的問題還是讓他們很頭痛，就是不想要看到那種沒品的藍波。

藍波的言行舉止還是沒有變，這是大家都很討厭的地方，畢竟黑手黨世界真的不容許藍波這樣還像個小孩子一樣，殘酷的世界是大家都不懂的，綱吉年紀曉得時候就知道黑手黨世界是多恐怖的世界，到少女時期的她已經適應黑手黨世界的殘酷，可是藍波還是像個小孩子一樣不知所措，不知道黑手黨世界是那樣的恐怖，明明從小就是在玩炸彈那些東西的人，可是卻不了解人心的險惡，這讓他們這些人很擔心，一直想說是不是要把藍波給替換掉，畢竟藍波真的很不適任當彭哥列的雷之守護者。

里包恩就是針對這點去教訓藍波，他決定要好好的教育藍波，守護者大部分都是小時候就接觸黑手黨的人，他們已經知道黑手黨是什麼樣的世界，可是藍波從小接觸可是卻還不了解黑手黨世界中的險惡，每次都讓所有人捏了一把冷汗，氣的綱吉要里包恩好好的教訓藍波，不要因為他家庭失全而演變人格錯亂，他們最討厭這種沒品的傢伙，他們彭哥列並不是收養機構，是黑手黨世界中最有權威的家族，不要因為雷之守護者的關係敗壞風聲。

里包恩嚴格的教育讓藍波不敢像個小孩子一樣了，這樣的成長讓大家有些高興，至少不會有一個大孩子在他們的身邊吵的要死要活的讓他們討厭到不行，其他人也有放心的情況，藍波知道自己的改變讓大家都很高興，可是他不喜歡自己的改變，因為總覺得自己把很多事情都抹滅，里包恩告訴藍波這是必須的事情，綱吉他們也是這樣成長過來的，大空天真與善良是大家刻意保留下來的，只希望這個大空可以永遠在大家的身邊陪伴大家。

「里包恩，你做的很好。」賽維爾高興的和里包恩說。

「那裡，這是藍波必要的經過，一定要好好教育才可以。」里包恩可是鐵石心腸的傢伙。

「里包恩，那孩子就交給你了，隨你處置。」賽維爾留下這麼一句謎樣的話語就離開。

「我知道了。」里包恩狡黠的笑了笑。

賽維爾發現到里包恩喜歡藍波的心情，不過這下子藍波又要苦命了，被里包恩喜歡上可是一點都不好喔！里包恩可是整人專家，他想要怎麼整人就要看他大爺的心情怎樣了，可是賽維爾明明知道這樣的狀況還是讓里包恩去教育藍波，賽維爾就是知道這件事情根本是阻止不了的事情，如果阻止的了的話，里包恩就不叫做里包恩了，想要得到手的東西一定會得到的，絕對不會輕易放棄掉的，他里包恩沒有什麼害怕的人，里包恩可是連審判者都不會害怕的傢伙，九代區區守護者算什麼，比自己強的人要打倒才好，即使知道審判者的伊夫絕對不是好惹的角色，里包恩為了自己的利益還是會去槓上伊夫的。

「我真搞不懂你為什麼要把藍波給里包恩？」伊夫看著自己的同事問。

「是福不是禍，是禍躲不過。」賽維爾只是這樣告訴伊夫。

「是嗎？看樣子你真的鐵了心了。」伊夫只說出這句話。

「呵呵！」賽維爾不去多說什麼。

其實彭哥列裡面有幾個人知道里包恩喜歡上藍波了，所以他們看里包恩教育藍波只是一件好戲罷了，他們只是想要看戲而已，最近的生活可真是枯燥乏味，當然要從生活中自己找樂子，如果有個樂子可以看的話當然他們不會介意，里包恩也不是人人都會怕的傢伙，綱吉和骸就不害怕里包恩，他們的能力可是比里包恩還要來的強大，彩虹之子不是他們害怕的對象，畢竟綱吉有魔女的血統，彩虹之子是魔女的詛咒，那個射線是魔女所生產的東西，與生俱來的血統讓綱吉一點也不害怕所有的彩虹之子，伊夫對於里包恩態度也不屑一顧，他也不在意里包恩的態度。

「哎呀～真是糟糕，被那些人發現到我喜歡那隻蠢牛了。」里包恩在自己的房間碎碎念。

「那隻蠢牛的反應還真好玩，不管捉弄幾次都還是那樣好玩，呵呵！」里包恩特別有成就感。(終)


	57. 那不勒斯（8059）

那不勒斯的解說：

那不勒斯（又譯那波利、拿坡里；義大利文：Napoli；那不勒斯語：Nàpule；英文：Naples）是義大利南部的第一大城市，坎帕尼亞大區以及那不勒斯省的首府。城市面積117平方公里，人口略低於100萬。那不勒斯都會區有大約380萬人人口，是僅次於米蘭和羅馬的義大利第三大都會區[和歐洲第15大都會區[。那不勒斯地區也是義大利人口最稠密的地方。那不勒斯位於那不勒斯灣的北岸，其東西兩側分別是兩個火山區域：維蘇威火山和坎皮佛萊格瑞火山區。因此，該市自古至今不斷受到火山活動和地震的威脅。那不勒斯以其豐富的歷史、文化、藝術和美食而著稱，那不勒斯歷史中心被聯合國教科文組織列為世界文化遺產。比薩餅起源於那不勒斯。音樂是那不勒斯文化中產生了廣泛影響的的一個重要組成部分，包括發明了浪漫吉它和曼陀林，以及對歌劇和拿波里民謠的重大貢獻。

在其存在的2500餘年歷史中，大部分時間都扮演著重要角色。該市為古希臘人所創建，在「大希臘」中扮演重要角色；後來，羅馬人、諾曼人和西班牙人都在該市留下了自己的印記，也曾經是波旁王朝統治的兩西西里王國的首都，直到義大利統一。今天，那不勒斯仍是繁榮的地中海港口和商業城市，高速鐵路和地鐵網伴隨著都會區的擴張。另一方面，黑手黨組織克莫拉繼續困擾著居民的生活，妨礙經濟與社會的發展。

（以上出自維基百科）

那不勒斯在義大利的南部，那裡有克莫拉這個家族，同時也是黑手黨聚集的地方，彭哥列在那不勒斯裡面也有自己的領地，大家都井水不犯河水，只可惜最近克莫拉家族頻頻想要奪取彭哥列的領地，綱吉接到消息之後感到非常的頭大，綱吉知道自己已經成為彭哥列家族的第十代首領這麼久的時間，但是還是有些小家族總是會頻頻的侵犯到彭哥列的領地，一直以來那些家族從沒有把彭哥列家族看在眼裡，綱吉可是會生氣的，而且家族內部的肅清動作已經在展開當中，不過還好是清理一小部分的人而已，那些人不滿綱吉上任的事情被瓦利亞以及九代守護者們知曉，很快的他們就背著綱吉做出肅清的動作出來，他們不容許有人背叛第十代首領，同盟之間的家族多少還是對於綱吉不是那樣看好，對此綱吉多少有些頭痛。

「小武、隼人，可以麻煩你們去那不勒斯一趟嗎？和克莫拉家族的人談判，不成功的話…你們就自己解決囉！」綱吉下達暗示性的命令。

「我知道了，小綱。」山本自然知道要怎樣做。

「沒問題的，第十代首領。」獄寺很高興自己接到任務通知書。

其實每個人都知道他們想要保護他們首領的純真，首領的天真是他們最愛的，在這樣的世界當中想要保護首領的天真幾乎可以說是很困難的事情，XANXUS教導綱吉對於敵人不需要太過於心軟，儘管他們剷除多少的荊棘還是會有荊棘在綱吉要走的路上，但那些小荊棘就要靠綱吉自己去處理，綱吉知道自己不能完全依賴身邊的人，自己也有自己想要守護的東西，那是要靠自己的雙手去守護的東西，除了自己可以守護之外就沒有人可以幫忙了，如果真的有必要就拋棄自己的天真，讓善良的自己存在別人的心中，自己的純真只有在面對自己人的時候才會顯現出來，面對敵人就要狠下心來，這是XANXUS教導她的道理。

「武，你會不會覺得第十代首領有變？」獄寺覺得綱吉最近的變化很大。

「嗯！那也是沒辦法的事情，就算我們想要守護小綱，大環境還是逼不得已要讓小綱改變。」山本知道獄寺想要說什麼。

「我們想要守護的天空，會在我們的面前維持那純真般的笑容吧！」獄寺多少有些不確定。

「也許吧！我們只能用我們的雙手去守護。」山本不知道要說什麼。

獄寺知道山本說的意思，他們的首領在他們的面前並沒有變化，或許踏入黑手黨的世界當中果真是一條不歸路，綱吉的純真一直都是他們想要保護的東西，沒想到在這個世界當中久了，綱吉的純真也一點一滴的被抹滅，克莫拉家族的侵犯讓綱吉實在是很頭痛，要適應一個大環境就不得不改變自己的一切，這是他們學到的道理，成為黑手黨的成員路途是那樣的艱辛，現在的他們只能盡可能的保護好他們最珍愛的首領，剷除那些讓他們首領痛苦的荊棘，用他們的雙手保護自己最敬愛的天空，是他們這些作為氣候般的守護者的責任。

「彭哥列提出來的要求我們不能接受。」克莫拉家族的首領決定否決。

「是嗎？那麼就休怪我們無禮了。」山本知道談判破裂。

「看樣子是最壞的情況了。」獄寺也沒想要說什麼。

兩名守護者就可以把那不勒斯城市當中的克莫拉家族給剷除，彭哥列家族的威嚴馬上傳到所有黑手黨家族的耳中，大家聽見這樣的情形每個人都決定要好好的自保，況且就算彭哥列家族不出動還有霍華休斯家族在等待他們，黑手黨當中的秩序可不是那樣容易維持的，想要侵犯彭哥列家族的其他家族馬上緊繃起來，雖然說彭哥列家族不是歷史上最悠久的家族，但是份量也不可以小看的，更何況總是隱身在幕後的霍華休斯家族也不是什麼好惹的角色，每任首領都不是可以輕易就見到面的人。

「唉！果然到最後是這樣。」綱吉接到電話嘆氣。

「第十代首領…」獄寺知道綱吉很頭痛。

「我沒事啦！你們就去玩個幾天在回來吧！」綱吉決定放他們長假。

「我知道了。」獄寺掛上電話。

山本知道獄寺和綱吉說話的內容，綱吉讓他們放假就什麼話都沒有說，山本了解到最近綱吉總是很煩惱，或許是因為剛剛上任沒有多久的關係才會這樣，但是山本知道大家總是在保護綱吉，盡量讓綱吉不要接觸到太多的血腥，太過於年輕的關係才會這樣被人看不起，加上又是女孩子的關係，同盟家族鄙視的眼神多的是，如果不是有他們這群恐怖的守護者在身邊的話，很多家族早就想要篡位，瓦利亞的人一直以來都是支持綱吉的，他們這些守護者除了晴之守護者之外其他人早早就已經被派出去執行任務過，數不清的任務和血腥讓他們厭惡，卻也清楚這是保護最敬愛的首領唯一的道路。

「武，這樣的感覺好累喔！」獄寺靠在山本的懷裡說。

「我懂你的意思，只是這是我們非做不可的事情。」山本深深的了解到首領的無奈。

『如果可以我真不希望成為首領，我也不希望我的朋友的雙手沾上血腥。』山本想起來就職的前一天綱吉說的話。

綱吉的無奈他們都有體會到，他們最喜歡的首領是不適合無奈的表情的，不管怎樣他們都會剷除，獄寺緊緊的握住山本的手，山本了解到獄寺的意思，山本並沒有逼迫獄寺想要說些什麼，有的時候他們只能看著敬愛的首領獨自哭泣的樣子，儘管她的身邊有人陪伴她哭泣也是一樣，山本和獄寺的感情是那樣的純真，他們是綱吉身邊的左右手，自然會好好的想辦法處理綱吉不能處理的事情，就算要殺人他們也不會讓綱吉親自動手的，因為那是他們唯一可以保護綱吉的方式，誰要是奪取綱吉的天真，他們就會和誰作對。

「我相信小綱不會有事情的，小綱很堅強的。」山本安慰獄寺。

「嗯！第十代首領才不會因為這樣就被打倒的。」獄寺可是很崇拜綱吉的。

「嘛！明天去街上看看吧！說不定會看見想要買的東西。」山本轉移話題。

「也好，難得可以休息，我們就好好的休息吧！」獄寺了解到山本的意思。

隔天他們兩人在那不勒斯的街道上逛街，果然是義大利南部的大城市，該有的東西都不缺，簡直就和羅馬差不多，山本和獄寺牽著手在路上行走，獄寺並沒有甩開山本的手，以前不管甩開多少次山本總是會想盡辦法牽著自己，到最後獄寺乾脆一點讓山本牽著自己的手走路，換上休閒裝的兩人看不出來是彭哥列當中的守護者，除非有人不想要性命才會去偷襲他們，要不然大家都乖乖的安份做自己的事情，想到這裡獄寺就真的想要偷笑。

山本和獄寺兩人順便去巡邏一下彭哥列的領地，他們並沒有明確的表示出自己是誰，只是安安靜靜的看著領地上面的人民生活的樣子，綱吉曾經就警告他們不要去打擾領地裡面的人，他們的生活多少也算辛苦，不管是政府的稅收還是他們的保護費都是這些人民的一大負擔，因此能夠盡量不要表明身分就不要表明身分，當然山本和獄寺遵從綱吉說的話，沒有刻意的表明自己的身分，只是想要看看自己地盤上面的人是否生活的很好，辛苦總是會有代價的，要在黑社會下面生存也不是很容易的。

獄寺發現到自己總是會依賴身邊的人，山本的笑容已經深深的吸引自己，不知道從什麼時候開始山本已經在自己的生命當中停留，駐足那麼久沒有離去的現象，或許自己從第一天見到山本起就已經喜歡上他了，只是那時候的自己一點感覺也沒有，對於山本的追求只是覺得很煩人，後來卻又不知不覺的依賴山本，原來喜歡上一個人是多麼幸運的事情，愛一個人是多麼幸福的事情，山本讓他體會到這些東西，能夠用自己的雙手去守護自己想要守護的事物，那才是最美好的感覺，綱吉或許就是用這樣的心情在守護他們。

如果問山本他會永遠的愛誰的話，他一定會回答你獄寺隼人這個人，在山本的內心中只裝的下獄寺隼人這個人，一個山本他從小喜歡到大的人，從以前就一直喜歡的銀髮小公主，他們追逐了十年相愛了十年，這二十年當中他們的愛有增無減，甜甜蜜蜜的樣子羨煞其他人，但是也有人沒有被粉紅閃光擊中過，他們都各自有自己最愛的人，很多事情是不需要多想，有些幸福是不可用言語表達的，山本想要保護獄寺甚至是愛獄寺一輩子，直到永遠、永遠，到他們分開的那一刻這份愛才會消失不見。

愛在幸福蔓延的時刻，這是他們感覺到的事情，對於他們來說幸福雖然不可多得，但是一旦得到了卻是那樣不想要放手，他們都不會放手這個得來不易的幸福，這個幸福受到許多人的祝福，就像是他們最愛的花以及曲子一樣，幸福的歸來，每天沈靜在對方的身邊是那樣的幸福，他們好愛好愛對方，誰都不想要先放開手，他們很珍惜現在，珍惜他們的幸福，珍惜和對方在一起的時間，珍惜很多的一切，珍惜這分屬於他們的感情。

Forever Love永遠的愛，屬於他們永遠的愛，他們的愛可以到天荒地老，也可以持續一生一世，就算肉體已經死亡了，但是他們的愛還是可以持續下去的，他們只要永遠的在對方的身邊就可以了，戒指上的誓約是不會變質的，那份誓約就像是他們的紅線一般，會緊緊的把他們牽在一起，緊緊的把他們綁在一起，讓他們不會輕易的分開，夫妻之間相處的話語，『對不起、謝謝你、我愛你』他們都有做到，這三點對他們來說很重要的，尤其是『我愛你』這句話更為重要。

「隼人，我們會永遠的在一起的。」山本突然說出這句話來。

「你幹嘛突然說出這句話？」獄寺有些被嚇到。

「因為我在想，如果有一天我守護不了隼人的話，隼人會不會哭？」山本老實的告訴獄寺。

「傻瓜，不要去想這個問題，我可不准你先離開我。」獄寺倔強的說出這句話。

「遵命，我的隼人。」山本親吻獄寺。

「笨蛋，棒球笨蛋。」獄寺靠在山本的懷裡。

山本輕輕的拍著獄寺的背部，山本曾經發誓說自己會守護獄寺一輩子的，就算是首領最大但是山本最想要守護的人還是獄寺，綱吉對於這點一直以來都沒有意見，彭哥列當中每個人都會有想要守護的人，大家是為了自己想要守護的人，才會那樣拼命的活下來，首領可以換人，守護者可以換人，但是心中最重要的人卻不能換人，因此不管要用什麼樣的方法都要守護自己最重視的人，有了自己最重視的人內心才會堅強起來，天空足以包容各種氣候，但是各種氣候是撐起天空必要的條件，因此絕對不可以放棄自己最重要的人。End


	58. 梵蒂岡（白正）

梵蒂岡的解說：

梵蒂岡城國（拉丁語：Status Civitatis Vaticanae，義大利語：Stato della Città del Vaticano），前身為教宗國，是位於義大利首都羅馬市西北角高地的一個內陸城邦與內飛地國家，為羅馬天主教會中央政府以及聖座的所在地。作為世界六分之一人口的信仰中心，梵蒂岡也是全球面積最小、人口最少的國家。

梵蒂岡自1929年開始被拉特蘭條約確定為主權國家，接受聖座的直接統治，是教宗的駐地所在。城內設有教廷大部分的國家機關，故一般皆將「梵蒂岡」與「教廷」一詞畫上等號。

雖然教廷並未制定任何有關官方語言的法律條文，但以義大利語最為常用。在過去，梵蒂岡常以義大利里拉作為其境內的通用貨幣，一直到義大利加入歐元區為止。雖然梵蒂岡在地理上是一個小國，但在政治和文化等領域卻擁有著世界性的影響力。

（以上解說出自維基百科）

正一不信神，但是對於梵蒂岡多少有些憧憬，梵蒂岡是義大利境內唯一沒有黑手黨存在的地方，彭哥列和密魯菲奧雷也拿不下的地方，綱吉並沒有意思要拿下梵蒂岡，不信神的白蘭雖然想要拿下梵蒂岡，但是對於之前被彭哥列打敗的事情還耿耿於懷，或許在某些方面是真的有神的存在，只是我們並不知道而已，不過梵蒂岡既然是神的領域存在的地方，他們這些黑社會的人士最好也不要太過於踏進去，背負太多罪孽的他們是不容許存在神的領域當中的，地獄才是他們可以存在的地方。

「小正～」白蘭抱著自己最愛的妻子大叫。

「有什麼事情嗎？白蘭大人。」不愧是密魯菲奧雷的首領夫人，竟然可以這樣坐懷不亂。

「我們私奔去好嗎？」白蘭開始撒嬌。

「這次您想要去哪裡？」正一繼續專注在公文上面。

「我上次聽小綱吉說你想要去梵蒂岡，所以我們這次就去梵蒂岡吧！」白蘭可是會討好自己的妻子的。

「那家族裡面的公文要怎麼辦？」正一不苟言笑的問白蘭。

「小優尼會處理的。」白蘭才不會管那麼多。

「白蘭大人，您又想要偷懶了嗎？不可以什麼事情都丟給優尼大人。」正一微微的發出怒氣來。

密魯菲奧雷的人都知道真正的首領絕對不是白蘭，是他們的首領夫人入江正一，要不是有正一在的話，密魯菲奧雷恐怕很快就會滅亡的，他們的首領可不是那種會專心的處理公文的傢伙，而且他們的首領三不五時的就去騷擾他們的首領夫人，只能說正一真的是好脾氣的孩子，總是可以應付、應付白蘭，明明人家正一家族裡面的大空是很負責任又很包容的人，沒想到嫁到同盟家族當中的首領卻是這樣的人，密魯菲奧雷的人不得不說真的實在是差太多了。

白蘭不管正一答應不答應自己的事情，直接把正一帶去梵蒂岡遊玩，正一無奈的看著白蘭不知道要說什麼才好，自己當初不過是跟大空隨口說說想要去梵蒂岡看看的，沒想到自己的丈夫就這樣有效率的帶自己來梵蒂岡，不過看樣子回去家族後又有很多事情要處理了，這下子又不知道要落後幾天的進度，想到這裡正一就開始想要嘆氣，白蘭總是不顧自己的意願去做這些事情，有的時候正一都不知道要怎樣去回應白蘭的情感，卻又無法否認白蘭做的事情並不是錯事，白蘭最初的心態不過就是想要討自己的歡心，想要看見自己的笑容而已，有的時候做出這樣的事情會造成很多人的困擾，白蘭可能沒有這樣的感覺。

「好啦！來到梵蒂岡你想要做什麼？」正一問白蘭。

「嗯…我想想喔！」白蘭其實也不知道要做什麼。

「我們去教堂參觀看看吧！」白蘭毫不猶豫的說出這句話來。

「白蘭大人，我們都不信神，去教堂做什麼？」正一不能理解白蘭。

白蘭什麼話都沒說的就帶著正一去參觀教堂，教堂裡面有許多的玻璃畫讓正一看了目不轉睛，看見天使的樣子的時候正一瞬間想起綱吉的樣子，正一不知道聽誰說過綱吉是受到神祝福的孩子，是天堂當中的天使，不過沒想到美麗的天使竟然是黑手黨的首領，這是大家都沒有想到的事情，正一和綱吉認識的時候也沒有想到，只是自己加入彭哥列後綱吉對待他總是很友善，家族裡面的人也並沒有排斥他的現象，或許就是因為綱吉的那份溫柔才讓正一願意待在彭哥列當中，反觀自己愛上的人就是惡魔，只能說擁有虛假笑容的惡魔，面對自己卻是那樣的小孩子氣。

「小綱吉果然很像天使呢～！」白蘭看見天使的畫相有感而發。

「嗯！」正一沒有否定。

「但是我覺得小正也很像天使喔！」白蘭笑嘻嘻的說。

「是嗎？」正一沒有否定也沒有肯定。

「因為小正總是在包容我呢！」白蘭知道自己很任性。

「你現在才知道你有多任性呀！」正一吐槽。

「還好小正是專屬我的天使，這樣的話我就安心了。」白蘭不明所以的說出這句話來。

「為什麼這樣說呢？」正一不能了解白蘭的心思。

「因為小正如果是屬於別人的，這樣的話我會很傷心的，而且我不知道我會做出什麼樣的動作來。」白蘭很認真的看著正一。

「笨蛋，我會永遠的在你的身邊的。」正一吐露出這句話來。

白蘭一臉認真的樣子讓正一很想要笑，果然他心愛的丈夫並不適合有這樣的表情，不管經過多久的時間自己的丈夫還是像個小孩子一樣比較好，擁有成熟外表內心卻像個小孩子的人，卻自信滿滿的以為可以統治天下，以為自己是新世界當中的神，這樣的自信和不符合年齡外表的小孩子性格才是正一最愛的人，正一只是楞楞地看著自己的丈夫，輕輕的靠在白蘭的懷裡，那個宣言對自己多少還是有點作用的，看樣子他家的白蘭多少有被自家的霧守給影響到，骸可是會這樣對綱吉說的。

「傻瓜，我會在你的身邊的，不要擔心。」正一保證。

「我知道，小正會捨不得我的。」白蘭清楚正一的感情。

「是呀！會捨不得的，如果捨得的話，當初就不會對大空求情了。」正一想到之前的事情還心有餘悸。

「小正最好了。」白蘭了解正一的意思。

當初密魯菲奧雷和彭哥列打的時候，最終白蘭的力量還是抵不過綱吉和骸的力量，骸因為不能讓綱吉的雙手沾滿血腥，所以要親手殺了白蘭這個傢伙，但是卻在正一對綱吉的求情之下放了白蘭，同時兩個家族也締結成同盟家族，對此綱吉沒有任何的意見，綱吉很了解正一是喜歡白蘭的，要不然是不會幫白蘭求情的，綱吉當下也了解到自己派去的晴守已經變成人家的老婆，彭哥列馬上就損失一大戰力，對此綱吉真的只有苦笑的份，畢竟綱吉的守護者之一的雲守也是嫁到同盟家族去了。

「我想要謝謝小正喔！謝謝小正每次都這樣包容我。」白蘭輕輕的說出這句話來。

「我才不要你說謝謝勒！回去給我好好的批改公文就可以了。」正一很嚴厲的告訴白蘭。

「是的，小正說什麼我都會做到的。」白蘭答應正一。

「我看才怪！」正一不相信白蘭的話。

畢竟不管怎麼說白蘭的前科真的是太多了，要是正一會相信白蘭的話，那麼明天早上的太陽就會從西邊出來，正一寧願自己回去辛苦一點好好的監督白蘭批改公文，要不然的話自己最近真的是不用睡了，到時候白蘭又會跟自己鬧脾氣說自己又不陪他睡覺，對此正一總是左右為難，真的不知道自己的丈夫到底是怎樣當上密魯菲奧雷的首領的，總是可以堆積一堆事情不去做，果然當白蘭的屬下真的是很辛苦的一件事情，更何況自己還是白蘭的妻子。

正一知道自己心太軟，只要白蘭做錯什麼事情稍微求饒的話，大多正一都會原諒白蘭的一切，想到這裡正一就覺得自己實在是太心軟了，總是會縱容白蘭的一切，有的時候正一覺得自己怎麼會和綱吉一樣那樣好說話，只要白蘭想要做什麼事情，對自己撒嬌自己一定就會同意這件事情的，正一總是會對自己的個性感到頭痛，但是卻又不想要多說什麼，白蘭覺得正一的個性非常的好，他喜歡這樣心軟的正一，這樣的正一對他來說就是最好的，因為正一只會對自己心軟，其他人正一就不會對他們心軟的。

正一有的時候覺得自己為什麼就沒有像史庫瓦羅那樣的魄力，那樣的話他就可以好好的拒絕他家煩人的老公了，每次心軟的後果就是被拖去床上做運動，每次的活塞運動都讓他受不了，或許自己也應該要像是雲守雲雀一樣把自己的老公當作標靶來用才對，只是迪諾是有辦法把雲雀給馴服的，這點是正一沒有料到的問題，有時候正一會覺得自己好後悔嫁給白蘭這個傢伙，自己總是會莫名其妙的進入他老公的陷阱當中，正一會開始反省一下自己的個性。

正一很高興可以和白蘭在一起，其實當初戰爭過後白蘭就對綱吉要求說讓自己留在身邊，綱吉想都沒想就直接答應下來，似乎就是因為知道自己已經愛上這位首領，正一很感謝綱吉總是幫他們設想，看見自己能夠擁有幸福，彭哥列的大空就非常的高興，或許應該說綱吉最希望的事情就是自己的屬下得到幸福，黑手黨的世界是那樣的黑暗和恐懼，能夠得到幸福的人真的是少之又少，沒想到自己卻可以這樣得到一份最美好的幸福，白蘭的所作所為正一早就不去計較了，當初的一切早就已經過去了，兩個家族現在也早已和好如初，沒有人會因為任何事情再次受到傷害，溫柔的大空也不需要去悲傷和憐憫那些因為自己而失去性命的人。

有時候正一會懷疑自己待在密魯菲奧雷家族當中到底是對還是不對，自己的首領沒有強迫自己一定要回去彭哥列家族當中，好像是因為知道自己是會喜歡上白蘭的關係，綱吉是那樣的天真無邪，甚至溫柔到一點也不像是黑手黨的首領，同盟家族當中擁有許多非常出色的首領，加百羅涅以及霍華休斯家族的首領都是其中之一，還有和白蘭一起管理密魯菲奧雷家族的優尼，這幾位人選都是不錯的首領，綱吉可以把彭哥列管理的那樣好都是多虧有那些在她身邊幫忙的人，自己本來就是其中之一，可是愛上白蘭後就留在密魯菲奧雷，綱吉可一點也不介意這件事情。

「還是小正最好了，每次小正都會幫我呢！」白蘭笑笑的說出這句話來。

「唉！我要是相信您的話，明天太陽肯定打西邊出來的。」正一才不會笨到相信白蘭說的話。

「我很信任小正嘛！小正總是可以幫我把事情處理好。」白蘭怎麼會不相信正一的能力。

「您要是肯乖乖的動手做的話，我就可以減輕許多工作量。」正一對此有無盡的抱怨。

「呵呵！」白蘭笑笑的看著正一。

「還好我不會相信您的蠢話，我覺得您還是跟小綱學習一下吧！人家總是乖乖的打理家族的事物呢！」正一好想要抱怨一下。

白蘭聽見這句話始終沒有說什麼，正一也知道白蘭不會說什麼話，每次自己抱怨的事情白蘭是絕對不會聽進去的，正一不知道自己的工作量為什麼每次都會這麼多，以前在彭哥列工作的時候都沒有那麼的恐怖，沒想到來到密魯菲奧雷後工作量根本就是天天在增加，這點讓正一感到很頭大，身邊也沒有幾個人可以幫忙他，想到這裡正一就很想打眼前的男子，每次都不會乖乖的把事情給做完，總是會在旁邊吵自己的傢伙真的是很討厭，正一決定下次要好好的教訓這個傢伙，要不然白蘭一定會得寸進尺的。

白蘭把正一抱在懷中並不清楚正一到底想什麼事情，正一也沒有把自己的想法告訴白蘭，反正回到家族他就會實行自己的計畫，既然這樣不如今天就好好的在梵蒂岡遊玩一下，紓解一下壓力，最近的壓力真是多到不行，胃痛也常常發作讓正一很苦惱，可以呼吸新鮮空氣對正一來說是最好的事情，這也是白蘭做的最對的一件事情，現在的正一很高興可以和白蘭出門遊玩，不可言喻的幸福蔓延在他們兩人的心中。End


	59. 孤單北半球（8059）

『用你的早安陪我　吃晚餐　記得把想念　存進撲滿

我　望著滿天星　在閃　聽牛郎對織女說　要勇敢

不怕我們在地球　的兩端　看你的問候　騎著魔毯

飛　用光速飛到我面前　你讓我看到北極星有十字星作伴

少了你的手臂當枕頭　我還不習慣

你的望遠鏡望不到　我北半球的孤單

太平洋的潮水跟著地球　來回旋轉

我會耐心地等　等你有一天靠岸

少了你的懷抱當暖爐　我還不習慣

E給你照片看不到　我北半球的孤單

世界再大兩顆真心就能　互相取暖

想念不會偷懶　我的夢通通給你保管』

每次山本出任務的時候獄寺一定打死都不說自己很想念山本，因為大多都是他們兩人一起出任務，很少會單獨分開出任務，但是只要兩人分開出任務的話，獄寺會禁不起思念而開始想念山本武這個人的一切，可憐的就是跟在他們身邊的屬下或是搭檔，那時候的獄寺個性就會非常的急躁，沒有雨安撫的暴風可是會失控的，倒楣的人就是獄寺的搭檔或是屬下，沒有人想要領教獄寺失控的樣子，那時候的獄寺真的只有山本可以阻止，或是綱吉使用零地點突破來冰封獄寺，讓獄寺可以好好的冷靜下來。

「可惡～為什麼老子一定要想他！！」獄寺在飯店的房間內大吼。

「吵死人了，我為什麼要和你一起出任務？」穆冷眼的看著獄寺的樣子。

「媽的！老子也不想要和你一起。」獄寺不高興的罵人。

『唉～小綱也真是的，把我配給獄寺。』穆不免抱怨一下自家的首領。

「真搞不懂山本武為什麼可以容忍你啊？」穆對此非常的不解。

「不要跟我提到山本武那傢伙～」獄寺臉紅的大叫。

「嘖嘖！想念就說嘛！」獄寺可是挑起穆的惡趣味。

穆的毒舌向來都是那種毫不留情的，只要誰挑起穆的惡趣味的話，那個人就會被穆毒殺的很慘，穆的惡趣味跟骸有得比，兩人嘴上不留人的功夫可是一流的，但是他們唯一不敢損的人就是他們的大空，怎麼說綱吉都是他們最重要的首領，沒有人有膽子和綱吉作對，因為他們都知道要是和綱吉作對的話一定會死的很慘的，穆再怎麼喜歡損人也不會去損綱吉的，只是大家對穆的毒舌幾乎可以說是無話可說，損人可以說是毫不留情的，有的時候比六道骸更上一層，幾乎可以說是沒有人可以受得了的地步。

當然除了獄寺會思念山本外，山本也會思念獄寺，這次分隔兩地的任務是要除去一個麻煩的販毒組織，他們在世界各國都有根據地，每次都故意設在距離彭哥列的根據地不遠處，為的就是可以假借彭哥列的名義販毒，對此讓不碰毒品的彭哥列成員感到頭大，綱吉馬上下令要求處理這該死的販毒組織，並且把守護者派去世界各地去處理，義大利境內本部由綱吉親自出馬解決，殺雞儆猴的作用非常的大，同盟家族對此也不敢輕舉妄動，百年前創立的彭哥列可不是可以小看的人物，尤其是第十代首領更是不能小看，想要奪取彭哥列或是想要擄走第十代首領為自己的人的這些家族完全不敢輕舉妄動，怕下一秒死的人就是他們這些人。

「哥，你冷靜一點好不好？」小建頭痛的看著山本。

「嘛！我也想冷靜，但是就是減去不了思念隼人的心情嘛！」山本哀怨的看著自己的弟弟。

「唉～我不知道要說什麼了。」小建不管山本想要做什麼。

「小建……」山本無奈的看著弟弟。

國際知名的販毒組織要是和義大利黑手黨當中歷史最悠久的家族槓上的話，死的人一定是國際知名的販毒組織，而且要是有人敢把腦筋動到不該動的地方的話，隱藏在黑手黨世界當中的霍華休斯家族會刻意的處理不守規矩的家族，不成文的規定在黑手黨世界當中流傳很久，因此沒有人敢觸犯禁忌，大家都知道觸犯禁忌的下場只有死路一條，審判者是不會留下活口的，婦女、小孩都不例外，當然除非有利用價值他們才有可能會把人給留下，不然大多數的人只有死路一條，沒有任何活命的機會，然而這次國際販毒組織觸犯到那些不成文的規定，自然就等著被彭哥列消滅，綱吉可以一直在遵守第一代首領的警告，不許和毒品扯上任何的關係。

山本和獄寺這次分開執行任務，但是他們兩人快被思念給折磨到發瘋，雖然他們還在出任務當中，執行任務也沒有分神的現象，可是多多少少瞞不過他們這次任務的搭檔，獄寺脾氣暴躁的解決所有的敵人，山本比以往還要大開殺戒，穆看見獄寺的情形不知道要說什麼，小建看見山本的樣子只有無奈，全部都在怨恨首領為什麼要派給他們這麼一個麻煩的搭檔，讓他們不能好好的執行任務，對於獄寺這個人穆真的無話可說，小建對於自己的哥哥山本也一句話都不知道要怎麼說，總覺得愛情的力量真是非同小可。

「媽的！現在老子非常的不爽，不要惹我。」獄寺瞬間把所有人都炸開。

「哎呀！哎呀！」穆繼續丟出鐮刀又收回。

穆的鐮刀叫做風死，是把雙面都可以割人的鐮刀，兩把用一條鐵鍊串在一起，丟出一把的時候另一把還在自己的手中，長得很像是牛角，實際上是一跟鐵棍裝上兩片月牙灣的刀片，攻擊範圍很大，可以很輕易的就殺死許多的人，當然武器的應用是隨著人改變的，現在穆的武器不知道經過多少人用過才成為這樣的形式在他的手中。

「嘛！我好像看見主要的成員了。」山本眼尖的發現到主要的成員。

「哥哥，你看見就快去砍吧！我知道你很想飛奔回去。」小建從容不迫的解決眼前的敵人。

「說的也是。」山本開啟自己的匣子解決敵人。

「真煩！這群人怎麼都勸不聽。」小建收起刀子用六道能力解決敵人。

當他們四個解決完成這次的任務後準備去集合地點，綱吉下令這次的任務不需要留下活口，就算留下來也要讓他們說不出話來，剛好小建的能力就可以派上用場，穆雖然多少也會用幻術，但是掌握的並不是很好，因此沒有刻意用幻術解決敵人，只是他們都沒料到這個組織的首領會在他們的集合地點攻擊他們，當然任何的威脅對他們都是沒用的，大多只有死路一條，而且他們的屬下大多都是忠心護主，不會做出背叛的事情來，只可惜這位首領沒有料到彭哥列是這麼堅強的陣容。

「隼人～我好想你喔！」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

「我果然還是很討厭閃光。」小建無奈的說出這句話來。

「老子叫你放開我，你是沒聽到嗎？」獄寺想要掙脫山本的懷抱。

「下次絕對不要和嵐守出任務了。」這是穆的心得。

看見山本一直蹭蹭獄寺的樣子其他兩人馬上閃開，穆和小建苦笑的看著他們，看樣子他們真的一刻都不能分開，要是分開的話就會變成現在這個樣子，只是穆和小建都知道這次的攻堅行動雖然很順利，但總覺得有股不對勁的地方，他們說不上來到底是哪裡不對勁，感覺上好像沒有除去這次任務的首領，綱吉明確的下達指示說一定要除去這次任務的首領，瓦利亞則是派去販毒組織最大的根據地，中國，那裡彭哥列組織的人也很多，清除完畢後瓦利亞會自動回到義大利來，而首領這裡是由他們四個人分成兩路負責解決。

「哎呀！我才在想為什麼首領不見了，原來是要準備埋伏我們啊！」穆的心情很惡劣。

「嘖！又是討厭的東西。」小建只是冷冷的看了一眼。

「棒球笨蛋，你準備好了嗎？」獄寺揚起微笑。

「早就準備好了，隼人。」山本可不是什麼省油的燈。

「請你們救救我，好不好？」首領壓著一名女孩作為人質。

「開什麼玩笑，誰知道那是不是你的把戲！」獄寺沉不住氣大罵。

「啊！啊！也是呢！看見她害我想起雪柔了。」穆聽見獄寺的話笑笑的說。

「嘛！我記得阿綱明確規定不准帶女性部下出任務嘛！」山本還記得綱吉的命令。

「我記得除了蘇菲姊、卡洛琳姊、一平、雪柔、安妮之外的人是不准出任務的，對了，還有小凪。」小建細數一下人名。

「這樣就對啦！她既不是我們的屬下，也不是無辜的人質，直接開戰吧！」穆看見這樣的情形下達指令。

「老子沒時間和你瞎攪和。」獄寺丟出炸彈。

「嘛！快點解決吧！人家還想要跟隼人溫存一下。」山本討厭被打擾。

「哥，你說話給我看一下場合。」小建吐槽。

很快的他們把所有的事情都解決後回去義大利，當然販毒組織的首領很倒楣的就這樣被押送到義大利彭哥列的總部，骸會親自逼問出為什麼要利用彭哥列的名義來作亂，至於那個女孩子則是被穆交給屬下去照顧，修養好後再看情況要送到哪裡去，任務圓滿解決後山本和獄寺開始放閃光彈，其他人都避之惟恐不及，他們不想要看見雨守和嵐守甜蜜的樣子，那個樣子可是會把單身的人閃到瞎，因此大家有志一同的會帶上墨鏡，加入彭哥列的第一件事情就是要買太陽眼鏡，不然會被粉紅閃彈在你身邊會瞎了你的眼。

「隼人，我聽穆說你在任務中很想我？」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

「你聽他放屁，老子才沒有想你。」獄寺打死不承認這件事情。

「這樣啊！我可次很想念隼人的。」山本知道獄寺在口是心非。

「老子我才不想你勒！」聲音馬上縮小，耳根子紅通通的樣子出賣了獄寺。

「隼人真可愛。」山本喜歡這樣的獄寺。

「媽的！跟你說過多少遍了，不要用那種女孩子的形容詞來形容老子。」獄寺氣呼呼的說。

山本怎麼會不知道獄寺其實有在想念他，他們已經在一起那麼多年了，甚至也刻意到丹麥去結婚就是希望可以牽著對方的手到終老，還好他們的父母親並沒有反對他們在一起，只是獄寺有的時候會小小的不適應，怎麼說蘭緹兒也是他和碧洋琪的監護人，同時蘭緹兒也是山本的繼母，獄寺很高興自己來到彭哥列，因為來到彭哥列遇到很多很好的人，山本也總是陪伴在自己的身邊，這是比什麼都好的事情，幸福已經在他們的身旁落地生根。

「隼人，我好愛你喔！」山本摸摸獄寺的頭髮。

「老子也愛你啦！」獄寺討厭山本把自己當成小孩子一般。

「呵呵！隼人真可愛。」山本親吻獄寺。

「你給老子差不多點，不要老是用那種形容女生的形容詞來形容我。」獄寺生氣的大吼。

山本不理會獄寺的大吼大叫，只是像安撫小孩子一般的安撫獄寺，獄寺雖然不滿山本這樣對待自己，可是卻不否認自己很喜歡山本這樣的撫摸，山本的撫摸可以說是非常的溫柔，因為這樣的溫柔讓獄寺捨不得離開，每次都是那樣眷戀山本的一切，怎麼說山本都對獄寺花了很大的心思，陪伴獄寺度過每一個難關，山本希望獄寺是擁有最好的一切，也可以永遠的開心下去，山本對獄寺付出這麼多就是希望獄寺可以忘記不愉快的回憶，和大家快樂的在一起，因為大家都希望每個孩子可以快樂的生活下去。

「棒球笨蛋，我餓了。」獄寺直接告訴山本。

「我知道了，我去弄你喜歡吃的東西。」山本拍拍獄寺的頭。

「我要吃你親手做的壽司。」獄寺不客氣的點菜。

「好，馬上弄。」山本微笑的進入廚房。

「棒球笨蛋就是棒球笨蛋。」獄寺趴在沙發上唸。

「呵呵！隼人真可愛。」山本笑笑的在廚房弄料理。

山本一直覺得獄寺像隻貓一樣，而山本總是會盡全力的去寵愛獄寺，讓獄寺有種幸福的感覺，獄寺很高興自己有山本這樣溫柔體貼的情人，總是在包容自己不好的脾氣，也就是因為這樣獄寺才總是很喜歡依賴山本，大家看見他們的樣子都只是微笑，畢竟他們都找到自己今生最喜歡的人。End


	60. 佛羅倫斯（二代＆一代）

佛羅倫斯的解說：

佛羅倫斯（義大利語：Firenze，拉丁語：Florentia，義大利詩歌：Fiorenza，又譯佛羅倫薩、非冷次、翡冷翠）是義大利中部[托斯卡納大區和佛羅倫斯省的首府，擁有366091名城市人口，是該地區面積最大、人口最多的城市，以及主要的歷史、文化和商業中心。從該市延伸出去的佛羅倫斯-普拉托-皮斯托亞都會區共有1.506.098名居民。

佛羅倫斯曾經長期處於美第奇家族控制之下，是歐洲中世紀重要的文化、商業和金融中心，並曾一度是義大利統一後的首都（1865—1871年）。

佛羅倫斯被認為是文藝復興運動的誕生地，藝術與建築的搖籃之一，擁有眾多的歷史建築，和藏品豐富的博物館（諸如烏菲茲美術館、學院美術館、 巴傑羅美術館、碧提宮內的帕拉提那美術館等）。歷史上有許多文化名人誕生、活動於此地，比較著名的有詩人但丁、畫家李奧納多．達．文西、米開朗基羅、政治理論家馬基維利、雕塑家多納太羅等。佛羅倫斯歷史中心被列為世界文化遺產。

「佛羅倫薩」這一譯名是根據城市的拉丁語名字「Florentia」而來，「佛羅倫斯」則譯自城市的英語名稱「Florence」。徐志摩在詩集《翡冷翠的一夜》中將此城名稱譯為「翡冷翠」，更貼近現代義大利語名「Firenze」的發音。

（以上介紹出自維基百科）

佛羅倫斯是喬托在義大利當中最喜歡的城市，不管什麼樣的時間喬托都很喜歡那個城市，百年後的佛羅倫斯依舊還是那樣的漂亮，佛羅倫斯的一切讓喬托陶醉到不行，喬托身邊的孩子自然知曉自己的叔叔總是喜歡佛羅倫斯這個城市，跨越時空來到百年後的義大利，喬托總是喜歡望著窗外看風景，這是他最近唯一的休閒時間，他想再去一次佛羅倫斯看看，和那個他愛上的孩子一起去看的地方，佛羅倫斯的美麗孕育出許多文化，因為總是愛著那個城市，喬托總是希望有天自己可以去到那個城市單獨過一生，只可惜命運總是不會讓他這樣的流暢，來到異國和獨身女子結婚生子，或許到最後自己終究是忘不了那孩子的。

「家康爺爺，請喝茶。」綱吉端上一杯茶給喬托。

「謝謝你，小綱。」喬托微笑的看著眼前的孩子。

「不去找二代爺爺嗎？」綱吉微笑的看著曾祖父。

「不了，去不去都無所謂了。」喬托灑脫的說著。

當夢醒的時候喬托真的不知道自己身處在哪裡，或許到最後自己總是沒有辦法面對那孩子，那個自己親手帶大的孩子，讓他不得不成為黑手黨當中最強的家族的首領，夢中的孩子總是會和自己撒嬌，會黏著自己要自己陪伴他玩耍，現在夢早已無法實現，這次來到佛羅倫斯只是想要看看這裡是否變化許多，百年前的一切是那樣的美好，百年後又是怎樣的一個城市呢？喬托不知道，他只想要在這裡靜靜的看著這一切，無需擔心任何人會來找他，只是很抱歉的把自己最疼愛的曾孫女也一起帶來，有時自己很想要和跟自己面容很像的孩子說話，總覺得綱吉很像是天使一般，只可惜已經有人守候，煉獄來的惡魔。

「有的事情不說二代爺爺會不知道的喔！」綱吉不喜歡眼前的人總是皺眉頭。

「小綱說的話跟緹雅娜說的話真像，但我能不逃避嗎？那個孩子的一切…」喬托不知道要怎樣說。

「呵呵！因為我是雅子奶奶的曾孫嘛！我希望家康爺爺不要逃避喔！」綱吉對於感情的事情覺得不要逃避比較好。

「也是呢！不知道那孩子會不會氣的跳腳了？」喬托想起那孩子的面容。

義大利境內彭哥列總部，二代心情不好的在總部裡面走來走去的，喬治亞看見這樣的情況就知道二代在找哪位先生，那位從不會負責任的首領，只是他們之間感情的事情連他們這十二位守護者都不敢去干預，早已經不想要去理會他們之間的追逐遊戲，喬托一天不放下當初的心結，一天就無法接受那孩子的感情，不過緹雅娜看見這樣的情形倒是很想要去打喬托，斯佩德只是用看好戲的心情在看首領的感情遊戲，G很擔心自家的首領這個問題，其他人倒是漠不關心的，感情終究是要他們自己去釐清的，誰都插手不了的。

「二世，靜下心來。」喬治亞開口說話。

「是的，老師。」二代依舊是很怕喬治亞的存在。

「爺爺，您要的東西我拿來了。」伊夫進入房間。

「喔！謝謝了。」喬治亞溫柔的摸摸伊夫的頭。

二代看見這樣的情景不知道要說什麼，好久好久他心愛的人沒有摸過他的頭了，就像是小孩子的時候那樣寵溺的摸著他的頭，總是會順著自己的意思讓自己做自己想要做的東西，二代知道自己從沒有開口對自己的叔叔說過愛他，為了家族的利益自己逆來順受的接受別的小家族的千金，那位千金小姐非常的明理，從不會干擾自己的一切，只是微笑的看著自己帶領家族的一切，儘管笑笑的看著自己壯大家族，卻忽略了那善良女孩的內心是多麼的寂寞，當他留下孩子過世後二代才想起自己是多麼辜負那位女孩的心意，但是那位女孩卻不怪他心裡有人。

「二世，你該想想自己在喬托心中的地位有多高。」喬治亞對於他們的感情從不去插手的。

「老師，我錯了嗎？」二代第一次有這樣無能為力的感覺。

「怎麼說呢？」喬治亞知道二代已經了解到感情世界的問題。

「我辜負我的妻子，我逼我最愛的人離開我。」二代像是懺悔一般的說。

「也許吧！你最愛的人依舊愛你，但是他無法放下那時候的事情。」喬治亞溫柔的看著眼前的孩子。

「是嗎？叔叔對於那件事情果然很在意。」二代知道喬托在意的是什麼事情。

「去看看他吧！他待在佛羅倫斯當中，和骸一起去吧！」喬治亞嘆了一口氣。

「是！我這次一定會把叔叔給帶回來的。」二代很有信心的說道。

當喬托看見自己最愛的孩子來到自己的面前時，他有種自己被他信任的守護者給算計一般，只是喬托很清楚自己不可以在逃避下去，這樣只會造成兩人之間的痛苦折磨，綱吉看見骸來到佛羅倫斯的樣子非常的高興，馬上就和骸一起到外頭去逛逛，然後讓喬托和二代好好的交談，也許到這樣的癥結點他們真的不該去逃避，喬托有多愛眼前的孩子這是大家都知道的，二代就是喬托的整個生命，二代愛著喬托，他愛他，身心早已都屬於他的了，那時候的一切早該忘記的才對，過去的事情不該束縛在自己的身上，現在應該看著自己的未來才對，儘管他們早已經是靈魂也是一樣的。

「叔叔，我請你不要離開我。」二代跪了下來。

「孩子，別這樣！」喬托看見二代的動作有些嚇到。

「叔叔，我只剩下你了，請您不要離開我好嗎？」二代苦苦的哀求自己最愛的人。

「孩子，我的孩子，請起來，不要讓我看見你的眼淚。」喬托不喜歡看見二代的淚水。

「那您不會離開我吧！」二代的語氣是那樣的不肯定。

「我不會離開你的，我的孩子，我愛的孩子，我不會離你遠去的。」喬托摸摸二代的臉頰。

對喬托來說二代真的是他的寶貝，比任何東西都還要寶貝的孩子，是絕對不可以失去的寶貝孩子，那樣深刻的愛戀早已刻劃在他們的心中，只是他們到現在才發現到這個愛戀是多麼的侵蝕他們的內心，或許是因為太習慣把對方當成理所當然的存在一般，當他們痛失過去之後才會感受到心痛的程度比任何人還要大，那種無止盡的痛苦思念總是折磨著他們的一切，只要夜晚的來到他們就會開始想念自己最愛的人，早晨可以用工作麻痺自己，但是到了夜晚卻總是痛醒過來，忘記不了自己最愛的人。

一份刻骨銘心的愛戀是有多痛，這件事情只有他們當事人才知道，沒有人知道什麼時候會有苦盡甘來的一天，喬托知道就算逃到異國也無法忘記那個孩子，夜晚總是可以看見那個孩子出現在自己的夢中，被扭曲的親情早已幻化成愛情，到最後是否會失去自我的感受，他們不敢想像，愛情的美好到底在哪裡對他們來說一點也不清楚，儘管自己多愛對方都沒有任何的錯誤，只可惜他們在錯的時間遇到對的人，明知道這一切不會有任何的改變他們還是不想要忘記對方，如果忘記對方的話他們就等於是忘記自己生命當中最重要的人，那份不能忘記的情感折磨他們好一陣子了，此時的他們卻得到自己想要的解脫。

「孩子，陪我去逛逛吧！陪我去看看這座美麗的城市。」喬托微笑的看著二代。

「好的，叔叔。」二代很樂意效勞的。

「家康爺爺、二代爺爺，一路小心。」綱吉目送他們離開大宅。

二代喜歡和喬托一起出門逛街，不知道從什麼時候起喬托不再牽起他的手一起逛街，以前小時候二代總是會期待和喬托一起出門的時候，那時候喬托總是會牽起二代小小的手掌心到處走走，二代總是會帶著笑容的看著自己最敬愛的叔叔，不知道從什麼時候起二代對喬托的感情已經變質了，他是那樣的愛著自己的叔叔，不喜歡自己的叔叔和任何女人有親密的關係，明明他們就只差一點就知道對方的真實心意，沒想到卻因為才剛建立起的家族需要穩定的同盟，二代不得不娶妻，那個女孩從沒有抱怨任何事情，儘管很像叔叔的溫柔，二代卻還是想念自己愛的人。

「我愛的孩子，你看！這裡依舊沒有什麼樣的變化。」喬托感嘆般的說。

「叔叔，我…」二代想要說些什麼話。

「別去想太多了，孩子。」喬托微笑的告訴二代。

「我愛您，我很抱歉。」二代鼓起勇氣說出這句話來。

「孩子，我要聽的話並不是你的道歉，我也很高興你說出自己的心意。」喬托摸摸二代的臉頰。

「我知道，但是總覺得還是要跟您說聲抱歉。」二代知道喬托等待的不是道歉，是表白的話語。

喬托知道眼前的孩子已經長大了，不知道經過這麼多年之後，自己撫養的孩子已經長大成人，有時候喬托會感嘆歲月過去的真快，流失的真的很快，眼前的孩子早已經是獨當一面的首領，早已帶領彭哥列走向最精采的世界當中，現在的彭哥列有綱吉在支撐，很多事情是不需要太擔心的，愛上眼前的孩子到底是什麼時候的事情呢？喬托似乎忘記這件事情到底是什麼時候開始的，當小小的身影不再黏著自己的時候，那份失落的心情又是從何而來的呢？現在他應該了解到這份愛的萌芽時刻，至少最愛的人已經陪伴在自己的身旁。

「我很高興看見你的成長，孩子。」喬托微笑的告訴二代。

「謝謝您的稱讚，叔叔。」二代很高興自己被喬托稱讚。

「孩子，不管多少年過去，我依舊還是愛你的。」喬托真的很喜歡眼前的孩子。

「我知道，叔叔，因為我也是抱持這樣的心情在愛您。」二代怎會不曉得喬托的心意。

「有時候我很高興喬治亞把你教的這樣好，但是有時候我很討厭你是身為黑手黨的繼承者。」喬托恨死自己矛盾的心態。

「叔叔您和父親大人建立的家族可是很有威望的，您不可以說出這樣的話來。」二代不喜歡喬托矛盾的心態。

「也是呢！每次只要說出這句話來，一定都會被你教訓的。」喬托苦笑的看著自己最寶貝的孩子。

「因為歷代的首領都知道，彭哥列家族是您一手創立的心血。」二代怎麼會不知道喬托的辛苦。

也許就是因為了解對方的關係他們才會這樣的親密，在義大利的佛羅倫斯這個充滿文藝氣息的城市當中，有一對相隔不知道十幾年的情侶在這裡悠閒的散步，現在時光對他們來說已經不是那麼的重要，他們早已經不是存在這個世上的人，他們不過是藉由自己的精神意識來到這個世界當中，他們想要再次的體會到以前那種無憂無慮的感覺，在這樣時間停止的世界當中他們從未失去什麼樣的東西，愛情早在他們經年累月的時間當中成為最重要的東西，現在的他們不會遭到世人的譴責，所以他們可以永遠的相愛到天長地久。End


	61. 里奧多橋（約克＆伊夫）

里奧多橋的解說：

里奧多橋（義大利語：Ponte di Rialto）是義大利威尼斯3座橫跨大運河的橋樑之一，也是其中最古老的一座。里奧多橋屬於文藝復興風格，也被稱為「白色巨象」，兩旁則是市場及餐廳。

（以上介紹出自維基百科）

約克和伊夫是九代守護者當中最強的兩人，分別的屬性是雲和霧，兩人比較不同的地方是約克是富商之子，父親和七代首領是好朋友，伊夫是黑手黨霍華休斯家族的孩子，父親是七代的霧之守護者，兩人的身世不盡相同卻是一起長大的孩子，年幼的伊夫很早就經歷父親的過世，後來母親也跟著病逝，由身為舅舅的七代首領收養，約克的父親總是和七代法比歐有來往的關係，約克很早就認識伊夫，每次和伊夫打交道的時候，伊夫大多都不會去理會約克，伊夫總是喜歡把自己關在孤獨當中，不想要因為自己的關係而害死許多人。

「伊夫，你在做什麼？」偉夫不解的看著伊夫。

「沒有，我只是在想是不是我害死了爸爸？」伊夫對於這點耿耿於懷。

「不要去想太多了，那件事情你沒有錯。」偉夫知道伊夫總是對於這件事情很在意。

「哥哥，奶奶來囉！」蘭緹兒站在伊夫的面前微笑。

「我可愛的伊夫又在想什麼了呢？」喬安娜蹲下身子問。

「奶奶，是不是我害死了爸爸？」伊夫撲到喬安娜的懷裡問。

「小傻瓜，那件事情你沒有錯，不要去想太多了。」喬安娜摸摸伊夫的頭。

「嗯…」伊夫還是沒有辦法釋懷。

「伊夫和喬治亞真像，總是會去鑽牛角尖。」喬安娜想起自己最愛的人。

「跟爺爺很像？」伊夫不解的問。

「是啊！很像呢！奶奶相信伊夫不是那種會害死人的孩子，伊夫是帶著大家祝福出生的寶貝孩子喔！」喬安娜很清楚這點。

「嗯！」伊夫馬上展現笑容。

伊夫的笑容很美，總是會讓約克看了目不轉睛的，喬安娜還在世上的時候曾經帶著伊夫和約克以及蘭緹兒還有偉夫一起去里奧多橋那裡去玩，喬安娜喜歡在水都威尼斯逛逛，那裡有屬於她和喬治亞的回憶，美麗的水都威尼斯讓喬安娜覺得自己有股置身在喬治亞的懷中，那種安心的感覺喬安娜也希望自己的孫子們都可以體會的到，曾幾何時喬安娜的心不再因為任何事情而跳動，只是慢慢的等待自己的生命的大限到來之日，那位她永遠愛的人早已經先行離開一步，孩子們也跟隨父親的腳步離開，重新整頓過後的霍華休斯家族會更加的強大，到時候伊夫一定可以帶領家族的人走過那些艱難的時段的。

很多年過後，約克和伊夫早已經在一起，兩人之間的愛戀從沒有變化，他們擁有自己應該擁有的家庭，有四個可愛的孩子在他們的身邊，伊夫總是很滿足這樣的現況，約克知道伊夫很高興自己可以擁有一個正常的家庭，伊夫唯一需要的不是承諾，是夢寐以求的家庭生活，失去父母親的伊夫很渴望有家庭的溫暖，現在約克帶給他的就是有溫暖的家庭生活，他們會這樣一直相扶持下去，約克牽起伊夫的手往未來的方向走下去，讓伊夫可以永遠都笑著，約克喜歡伊夫美麗的笑容，那個笑容可是約克摯愛的寶貝。

「找時間應該要休假了。」伊夫把所有的公文都整理完後說。

「首領應該會同意吧！大家都累壞了。」約克處理好自己的公文感到勞累。

「也是呢！我想要去里奧多橋走走。」伊夫很想要再去一次。

「嗯！我們一起去吧！」約克笑笑的對伊夫說。

伊夫很高興約克會這樣陪伴在他的身邊，以前伊夫從沒有發現到約克是那樣的溫柔體貼，也或許是因為自己真的不想要看見有人離開自己，害怕因為自己的關係讓人死於非命，只是現在不需要去想太多，約克會一直的陪伴在他的身邊，不管發生什麼樣的事情都會陪伴在他的身邊，伊夫了解到自己應該要好好的依賴約克，畢竟約克可是他重要的另外一半，就像是自己的奶奶喬安娜是那樣的依賴自己的爺爺喬治亞的樣子，伊夫知道自己的父母親感情非常的好，那種會牽起對方的手走一輩子的伴侶是最好的伴侶，現在他也找到這樣的伴侶。

《詩經 擊鼓》 

擊鼓其鏜，踴躍用兵。土國城漕，我獨南行。 

從孫子仲，平陳與宋。不我以歸，憂心有忡。 

爰居爰處？爰喪其馬？於以求之？于林之下。 

死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。 

於嗟闊兮，不我活兮。於嗟洵兮，不我信兮。

人們總是說執子之手，與子偕老，牽起對方的手走過多少個年頭，能夠和對方在一起的時間其實並不多，要和對方走一輩子的時間也不多，只是能夠願意這樣做的人又有幾人呢？伊夫很高興自己找到的是願意和自己走下去的人，約克總是會顧及到他的感覺，不讓他有不適應的感覺，只要牽起他的手就要給他幸福的感覺，那種誰都給不起只有自己給的起的幸福，結髮同枕席，黃泉共為友，生生世世都要在一起的情感是那樣的強烈，或許是因為六道輪迴的宿命讓伊夫覺得很多事情總是可以看透生死的一切，今生的他早已把自己的心給予自己最愛的人。

「果然水都威尼斯還是這樣的美麗。」伊夫說出自己想要說的話。

「是啊！很美。」約克很喜歡威尼斯。

「奶奶總是說來到威尼斯就好像回到爺爺的懷中的感覺。」伊夫想起喬安娜總是在說的話。

「他們兩人的感情很好，誰都不想要失去對方。」約克緊緊握住伊夫的手。

「我們不會面臨到那樣的命運的，我們會永遠的在一起。」伊夫相信這件事情會發生。

「一定的，只要是你說的就會實現。」約克是這樣相信。

愛情是那樣的茫然，也是許多人想要的憧憬，伊夫身邊的人總是把愛情當作是最美的東西，他們總是會努力的經營自己的感情，不會讓自己的感情流失，伊夫的父親耶夫相信只要有想要保護的人，力量就會變得非常的強大，喬治亞的內心當中最想要保護的人就是喬安娜，每次發揮出來的力量都是那樣的強大，那份愛永遠都不會幻滅，大家始終相信那份愛有堅定一切的力量，曾幾何時大家想要得到的力量就在愛情當中，當然那些事情伊夫一點也不陌生，愛上約克後伊夫可以體會到那些力量的來源，用自己的力量去守護自己最心愛的人。

「我很高興可以擁有你，伊夫。」約克親吻伊夫的臉頰。

「我也是，我很高興可以遇見你，約克。」伊夫很高興可以遇見眼前的人。

「如果可以我希望來生也是你的另一半。」約克摸摸伊夫的臉頰。

「如果真的有來生的話，我希望我們只是平凡人家的孩子，不是黑手黨世界的人。」伊夫衷心期望這件事情。

「一定會實現的。」約克相信伊夫說的話都會實現。

「嗯！」伊夫開心的看著約克。

走過這麼久遠的時間伊夫早就已經了解到約克對自己的好以及關愛，或許沒有十足的把握可以把約克永遠的留在身邊，但是最美好的回憶會永遠的留在自己的腦海當中，他們之間不需要特別的承諾，因為害怕總有一天會失去對方，他們不想要刻意承諾太多的事情，他們只想要好好的珍惜和對方在一起的日子，只要可以好好的和對方在一起他們就會很滿足，約克相信伊夫的內心還是那樣害怕失去自己最愛的人，因此不管怎樣約克都會信守承諾的回到伊夫的身邊，那怕是從地獄當中爬回來也是一樣。

愛情的美好就是珍惜身邊的人，不要等到人家離開了才知道自己從沒有珍惜過，約克總是很小心翼翼的呵護伊夫，不忍伊夫受到任何的傷害，伊夫也很清楚約克總是會這樣做，他很高興約克對待自己是這樣的好，只要可以看見約克小心翼翼的呵護自己的樣子，伊夫就覺得自己有種被寵愛的感覺，擁有了女兒約克還是這樣對待伊夫，約克不會忽略伊夫的感受，他要伊夫成為最幸福的人，伊夫的幸福只有他可以給予的，伊夫當然了解到約克的用心，每次看見約克這樣小心呵護的對待自己就非常的高興，怎麼說伊夫都很高興約克可以這樣對待他。

一路走來的艱辛他們都很清楚，女兒失而復得的心情也是兩人一起體會的，他們之間美好的生活會這樣一直持續下去，約克會用自己一生的時間去照顧伊夫，那個自己從小就喜歡的人，不管發生什麼樣的事情這段感情還是會一直持續下去的，約克知道他們之間有很多事情都是一起體會的，因此不管怎樣他們都會繼續走下去，除非他們的生命到了終結的時候，不然不管發生什麼樣的事情他們都會繼續走下去，一直牽著對方的手走下去的，他們只願意和對方一起共渡美好的生活，不願意和對方以外的人共渡生活，沒有人可以分開他們兩人的，如果失去對方的話他們會用自己的一生在等待對方，他們之間的羈絆是不會斷掉的。

「約克，你相信嘆息橋的傳說嗎？」伊夫刻意問約克這件事情。

「你說呢？在日落時分接吻會永遠在一起。」約克了解伊夫想要說什麼。

「我很相信喔！因為我們就曾經那樣做過。」伊夫真的相信那個傳說。

「我也是，因為一直都在我的身邊。」約克不可能不相信那個傳說的。

「其實傳說很浪漫，也很美好。」伊夫感覺有些不切實際。

「呵呵！越是美好的東西，人們越是想要得到。」約克很清楚人性。

「是啊！但是美好的東西付出的代價也很大。」伊夫了解到這個世界的生存法則。

「不一定喔！只是美好的東西都有刺的。」約克摸摸伊夫的臉頰。

伊夫靠在約克的懷裡感受約克的體溫，伊夫怎會不知道約克到底在說什麼，越是美好的東西代價就越大，美麗的東西都一定會有刺的，伊夫就是這樣子的人，誰要是想要摘下他這朵美麗的紫色玫瑰的話，就必須要忍受非常大的痛楚，玫瑰的刺可是很螫人的，想要得到他的話需要花費很多的心思，怕麻煩的人就不要來奪取他，約克是很有耐心的等，願意好好的呵護他，讓他卸下自己的心防讓約克進入自己的內心當中，美麗的玫瑰有人呵護和陪伴，這個結局是否美好大家都不是很清楚的，只有當事人知道而已。

「約克，謝謝你這樣愛我。」伊夫很早就想要和約克道謝。

「我才要和你道謝，因為你的關係讓我知道我可以守護大家。」約克其實也很感謝伊夫。

美好的一切終究不是幻影，那是真實的現實，實實在在的呈現在他們的眼前，從那一刻起他們就已經把自己的性命交給對方，願意等待對方一輩子的時間，願意花上一生的時間在等待對方，愛情的美好滲入他們的生活當中，套上誓約之戒的那一刻起他們就完全的屬於對方一人，不會有任何的改變或是什麼，當然就算過了很長的時間他們也不會擔心對方會變心，愛情的美好只有他們自己知道，牽起對方的手和對方走一輩子的路，然後慢慢的走到人生的盡頭，和對方一起白頭偕老的樣子，當對方白髮蒼蒼的時候，他們會一起笑看人生的一切。

在時間的洪流當中可以和自己最愛的人攜手走完這一生，這是多麼美好的一件事情，因為在這樣人生百態的世界當中，能夠找到真心的伴侶又有幾人的存在，和自己最愛的人攜手走完這一生，一路上的美好事物總是會記得特別的清楚，伊夫就是了解這樣的道理，才知道喬安娜為什麼總是會刻意去回味和喬治亞在一起的日子，因為他們攜手走過了一生，愛情刻劃在他們的生活當中，幸福降臨在他們的身邊，尋尋覓覓幾回後，回頭才發現自己等待想要找的人在自己的身後，回首時才發現，最愛的人依舊為了自己而停留。End


	62. 擇偶宴會（XS）

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅互相喜歡對方的情侶，只是XANXUS到現在都沒有和史庫瓦羅表白，XANXUS的態度讓八代真的非常的擔心，因此和九代決定來舉辦一場擇偶宴會，當然這個宴會實際上的目的就是要XANXUS和史庫瓦羅其中一方表白，表白成功的話他們就可以順利的結婚，八代怎麼說都很擔心自己可愛的兒子XANXUS的戀情，她想要看見自己的兒子的戀情可以修成正果，自然也會把自己心愛的老公給拖下水，九代總是會去順應八代的願望，不管怎麼說九代都非常的疼愛八代這位妻子，XANXUS也不敢反對母親的提議，不然會死的很慘的。

史庫瓦羅得知XANXUS要開擇偶宴會的時候什麼話都沒說，魯斯里亞聽見這個消息非常的高興，因為這樣子他就有機會可以好好的幫史庫瓦羅打扮、打扮，當然還有順便幫小綱吉打扮、打扮，XANXUS知道八代這樣做是因為自己並沒有跟史庫瓦羅告白，而且這個動作很明顯的就是在逼婚，XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅並沒有察覺到這件事情幕後的意義，看樣子XANXUS有些期待魯斯里亞會怎樣幫史庫瓦羅打扮，史庫瓦羅的樣子扮成女生可說是非常的美麗，這點是不可置否的事情，史庫瓦羅知道魯斯里亞想要幫自己裝扮的時候就非常的不爽，堂堂的一個大男人需要扮成女孩子的樣子讓史庫瓦羅感到厭惡。

「史庫瓦羅穿成女生的樣子也很好看。」綱吉被魯斯里亞打扮好後說出這句話來。

 

「小鯊鯊，來吧！」魯斯里亞高興的看著史庫瓦羅。

史庫瓦羅就在這樣的尖叫聲當中抹去自己的尊嚴，綱吉冷靜的看著魯斯里亞幫史庫瓦羅裝扮的樣子，小小年紀的綱吉真的很喜歡史庫瓦羅打扮成女生的樣子，那樣子的史庫瓦羅非常的好看，這點可是大家公認的，XANXUS自然不會忘記史庫瓦羅打扮起來到底有多好看這件事情，魯斯里亞的傑作可是會讓XANXUS非常的高興的，XANXUS決定會在這場宴會當中好好的炫耀史庫瓦羅這個人，如果有人自認為可以比得上史庫瓦羅的話，歡迎那個人來挑戰這件事情，不過大家都知道，世界上沒有任何女人可以比得過史庫瓦羅穿女裝的樣子，XANXUS自然也清楚這件事情。

魯斯里亞給史庫瓦羅準備的晚禮服是貴婦人風格的低胸晚禮服，看起來就非常的美艷動人，綱吉看見那樣子的史庫瓦羅非常的高興，對於綱吉來說史庫瓦羅就是這樣的漂亮，史庫瓦羅把打扮好的綱吉抱起來走到宴會的大廳去，這次的宴會聽說XANXUS要徵婚的關係有許多高官和其他同盟家族的女兒都過來，這些千金小姐看見史庫瓦羅出場的樣子全部不敢說話，史庫瓦羅美麗的樣子讓在場的男士全部看傻眼了，當然史庫瓦羅的美麗只有彭哥列的人員知曉，況且史庫瓦羅懷裡抱著的孩子可是準備要接任第十代首領的綱吉，蘿莉風格的綱吉看起來實在是太可愛了，彭哥列家族的一群小朋友馬上眼冒紅心，骸看見自己未婚妻可愛的樣子只是微笑。

「史庫瓦羅，小綱肚子餓了。」綱吉直接提出自己的要求。

「小綱想要吃什麼？」史庫瓦羅看見自助式的食物問。

「不知道，史庫瓦羅幫我挑。」綱吉可以任性的要求任何的事情。

「好、好、好，小綱今天很任性喔！」史庫瓦羅寵溺的說出這句話。

「小綱給我抱，你幫小綱挑食物吧！」XANXUS走到他們的身邊去。

「哥哥～」綱吉甜甜的聲音讓所有人沉浸在妄想當中。

「今天的小綱很可愛。」XANXUS蹭蹭妹妹的臉。

綱吉很喜歡XANXUS這樣的親密動作，史庫瓦羅看見他們兩人的互動只是會心一笑，拿好食物後就和XANXUS一起回到他們的座位去，只是他們都沒想到這樣子的動作讓一個家族的女性非常的火大，因為史庫瓦羅一出場就奪去所有人的眼光，本來那名女性是這場宴會當中的主角之一， XANXUS看見那位女性後並沒有說什麼，XANXUS對於那位女性一點印象也沒有，他只想要看見史庫瓦羅美麗的樣子，史庫瓦羅出場一定會奪去大家的目光，史庫瓦羅美麗的樣子是彭哥列所有人的都知曉的，既然家族當中所有人都知曉，其他家族的人被奪去眼光也是正常的，嫉妒史庫瓦羅的人下場都會很慘的，不是死亡就是連帶一個家族被毀滅。

「啊～」綱吉張開自己的嘴巴任由史庫瓦羅餵食。

史庫瓦羅看見綱吉吃的陶醉的樣子只是微笑，綱吉就是這樣的可愛，越是可愛的孩子越是會得到許多人的疼愛，史庫瓦羅可說是非常的疼愛綱吉，等下綱吉吃飽後史庫瓦羅打算抱著綱吉去挑選點心，就算史庫瓦羅知道綱吉喜歡吃的點心口味還是會帶著綱吉去挑選，史庫瓦羅沒想到有女人會嫉妒他和綱吉，竟然想要刺殺他們兩人，XANXUS看見這樣的情形絕對會發火的，XANXUS身邊有兩個人絕對不可以動到，第一就是史庫瓦羅，第二就是綱吉，一個是XANXUS最疼愛的妻子，另外一個是XANXUS最寵愛的妹妹。

「小綱，我們去挑選點心吧！」史庫瓦羅準備抱起綱吉。

「好～」綱吉先給XANXUS一個吻。

「要乖喔！」XANXUS也親吻自己的妹妹。

綱吉點點頭後就任由史庫瓦羅抱著她去挑選點心，史庫瓦羅總是會細心的照顧綱吉，吉爾斯家族的千金小姐茱麗雅非常的嫉妒史庫瓦羅和綱吉，茱麗雅已經心儀XANXUS很久，沒想到卻會被一個不知道是哪裡來的傢伙給打敗，然後那位懷中的小女孩為什麼可以正大光明的坐在XANXUS的腿上，茱麗雅看見這樣的情形非常的生氣，茱麗雅在黑手黨當中的人氣並不算小，只是眼光很高的茱麗雅一直以來想要嫁的人就是彭哥列家族的瓦利亞首領XANXUS，很可惜茱麗雅並不知道她的暗殺動作惹火XANXUS。

「兩位好，我是吉爾斯家族的千金，茱麗雅。」茱麗雅微笑的跟他們介紹自己。

「妳跟我介紹自己做什麼？我又不是男人。」史庫瓦羅實在很想要喊老子。

「史庫瓦羅，快點啦！小綱想要回到哥哥身邊。」綱吉不喜歡眼前的女人。

「好，等下和骸乖乖的吃巧克力蛋糕喔！」史庫瓦羅知道綱吉不喜歡眼前的人。

「嗯！小綱會乖乖的和骸一起吃的。」綱吉當然了解史庫瓦羅的意思。

茱麗雅馬上趁他們不注意用自己暗藏在袖子當中的小刀往他們的方向刺下去，史庫瓦羅察覺到這樣的事情後馬上避開，然後狠狠的打掉茱麗雅的小刀，史庫瓦羅的動作並沒有讓自己和綱吉受到傷害，彭哥列的所有人員看見這樣的情形馬上火大，茱麗雅看見自己的行刺行動失敗感到生氣，XANXUS看見這樣的情形馬上火大，XANXUS最不容許的事情就是有人刺殺自己的妻子和妹妹，史庫瓦羅已經察覺到XANXUS的怒氣，了解XANXUS個性的史庫瓦羅知道眼前的女孩一定會不好過的。

「喔！很大膽嘛！」XANXUS冷笑的說出這句話來。

「哼！礙眼的傢伙沒有必要存在的。」茱麗雅說出這句話來。

「妳知道妳刺殺的人是誰嗎？」魯斯里亞笑笑的說。

「本小姐有必要知道嗎？」茱麗雅根本就不屑知道。

「呵！果然是笨蛋，妳刺殺的人可是彭哥列下一代首領和瓦利亞的副首領喔！」瑪蒙好心的提醒。

「什麼！」茱麗雅了解到這件事情的嚴重性。

「傷害我最寶貝的妹妹和妻子，妳做好覺悟了嗎？」XANXUS把嚇到的綱吉抱在懷裡。

「我需要做什麼樣的覺悟？」茱麗雅感到害怕。

「列威，吉爾斯家族全部殲滅，眼前的女人給我處理掉。」XANXUS馬上對下屬命令。

「遵命，BOSS。」列威馬上做出XANXUS的命令。

宴會上的所有人看見這樣的情形全部都沒有要說什麼，大家很驚訝那個很漂亮的女人竟然是瓦利亞的副首領，XANXUS現在就要說出自己的擇偶條件，XANXUS要告訴大家說除了身邊的人之外是不會看中任何一名女人的，其他人就給他死心吧！XANXUS的動作在八代的眼中只是覺得好榜樣，九代也沒有多說什麼話，吉爾斯家族本來就是彭哥列家族的死對頭之一，是應該要好好處理一下的家族，最近吉爾斯家族有冒犯到彭哥列家族，九代才正想要叫自己的守護者去處理這件事情，沒想到XANXUS卻已經幫他處理好了。

「呵呵！XANXUS果然是乖孩子。」八代很高興的說出這句話。

「我才正想要去處理吉爾斯家族的事情，XANXUS就已經幫我處理好了。」九代很感謝自己的兒子。

「XANXUS說出你的擇偶條件吧！」伊夫看見這樣的情形說。

「誰能夠打贏這個垃圾或是有本事打扮起來比這垃圾漂亮再來跟我說，這傢伙可是男的，在場的女人打扮起來卻沒有任何人比他漂亮。」XANXUS冷笑的說出自己的條件。

「哼！想要挑戰老子的人就給老子去死！」史庫瓦羅不爽的說。

「史佩爾畢，閉上眼睛，我愛你。」XANXUS在大家的面前親吻史庫瓦羅。

「我也愛你，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅回應XANXUS的吻。

魯斯里亞很順手的把綱吉和貝爾的眼睛給遮起來，魯斯里亞說這個小孩子是不可以看的，貝爾很想要掙扎，綱吉則是安安靜靜的等待魯斯里亞把手給移開，當然全場的人都知道XANXUS已經有喜歡的人，在場的所有女士都心碎不已，畢竟怎麼說他們都已經愛慕XANXUS很久，八代和九代笑呵呵的看著這樣的結果發生，其實這場宴會最主要的目的就是要讓他們兩人表白，接下來他們兩位老人家就可以幫自己的兒子舉辦婚禮了，這下子不需要去擔心太多，伊夫看見這樣的情形也只是鬆了一口氣，XANXUS處理的方式還是老樣子，只要遇到史庫瓦羅和綱吉的問題就會大發雷霆。

宴會結束後XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抱在懷裡，史庫瓦羅對於XANXUS的霸道已經養成習慣，很多事情只要不要太過任史庫瓦羅都不會說話的，綱吉在他們的身邊XANXUS也不能做些什麼事情，XANXUS比任何人都還要喜歡史庫瓦羅這個人，不管發生什麼事情都會把史庫瓦羅保護的很好，當然XANXUS最重要的人不只有史庫瓦羅一個人，還有自己的寶貝妹妹綱吉，這次的宴會讓綱吉受到驚嚇讓XANXUS很過意不去，綱吉卻像是沒事一般的看著自己的哥哥，XANXUS寵溺的摸摸綱吉的頭，XANXUS希望自己的妹妹可以永遠這樣開心的過下去。

列威用最快的速度去解決吉爾斯家族的事情，當列威把事情給解決好之後回到瓦利亞報告，XANXUS聽見後只是稱列威做的很好就沒有再說什麼，隔天早上史庫瓦羅把綱吉抱在懷裡睡覺，XANXUS先行離開他們去餐廳吃飯，XANXUS可是不容許傷害他們兩個傢伙的人存在，這次不過就是一個小小的教訓，下次誰還想要做這件事情的話，就要先想想這次的事情會不會發生在他們的身上，只要綱吉和史庫瓦羅身上出現一個傷口，XANXUS就會滅了全家族的人，或是讓綱吉受到任何的驚嚇，很多事情不是一個家族就可以解決的，犧牲所有家族的人的性命也賠償不起。

史庫瓦羅因為肚子太餓的關係醒來，同時間綱吉也迷迷糊糊的醒了過來，史庫瓦羅幫綱吉打理好後就開始打理自己，兩人一起到瓦利亞的餐廳當中吃早餐，綱吉看見自己最喜歡的哥哥XANXUS馬上跳下史庫瓦羅的懷抱鑽到XANXUS的懷中去，XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭然後放手讓綱吉自己吃飯，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形只是微笑，其他瓦利亞的成員大家都乖乖的吃著自己的早餐，現在的樣子跟平常的瓦利亞早晨並沒有什麼不同，彭哥列的人都知道綱吉最喜歡待的地方就是瓦利亞，除非要上課的關係綱吉才會去其他的地方，要不然就只有在瓦利亞才可以找到綱吉的，要不然綱吉會和骸在院子當中一起玩耍。

「垃圾，早安，難得會看見你這麼早起床。」XANXUS難得會說出這句話。

「餓就醒來，早安，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅簡單的解釋自己醒來的原因。END


	63. 守護(DH)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

加百羅涅家族的人都清楚他們家的首領最想要守護的人就是彭哥列的第十代雲之守護者，當然這件事情彭哥列家族的所有人也都很清楚，包括兩位當事者也知道這件事情，從小雲雀就和迪諾在一起，怎麼會不知道迪諾這個人的心意，或許就是因為他們兩人在一起的關係，所以他們更加的清楚了解對方到底想要做什麼，雲雀只有在迪諾的面前才會展現出最真實的一面出來，雲雀的脾氣只有迪諾一個人可以安撫的下來，雲雀早在不知不覺當中依賴迪諾，或許是因為迪諾在不知不覺當中讓雲雀依賴自己，兩人之間的關係是那樣的美好，從不會因為一件事情就吵架，因為迪諾是那樣的疼愛雲雀這個孩子。

「恭彌，該起床了。」迪諾知道雲雀的起床氣很重。

「囉嗦！咬殺！」雲雀不想要理會迪諾。

「這麼不想起床呀！那我先去忙囉！」迪諾決定不叫醒雲雀。

「你今天要去哪裡？」雲雀迷迷糊糊的問。

「今天沒有要去哪裡？我會待在家族裡的。」迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭。

「嗯…」雲雀聽見保證後又繼續睡下去。

迪諾滿意的看著雲雀的睡臉，從很久以前就喜歡的孩子還是那樣的可愛，迪諾當然會好好的守護自己的寶貝妻子，怎麼說雲雀都是自己最寶貝的情人，迪諾比別人還要清楚自己的母親蒂亞可是很喜歡雲雀的，早已經認定雲雀是自己的媳婦人選，蒂亞可不會讓一個陌生的女子擔任迪諾的妻子，雲雀的位子大家早已經定下來，加百羅涅家族的所有成員都很歡迎雲雀成為他們的一份子，羅馬力歐很高興迪諾找到這樣好的伴侶。

迪諾快速的把家族當中的事情給處理好，迪諾很慶幸彭哥列當中還有另外一位雲之守護者，這樣他的恭彌才不會要處理那麼多的事情，當然迪諾也清楚彭哥列十代首領綱吉和第一代首領喬托很像似，他們都擁有十二位守護者，但是綱吉的就比較分配不平均，綱吉還在頭痛到底要找哪一位人員當嵐之守護者，除了獄寺之外還要在找一位才可以，骸也從霧之守護者脫離變成綱吉的專屬保鏢，但是實際上是統領霧之守護者軍隊或是部門的最高長官，綱吉有一度想要請碧洋琪擔任另外一位嵐之守護者，不過這件事情不是加百羅涅可以介入的。

『小綱變成很出色的首領，她有一群很好的手下呢！恭彌也是小綱的手下之一，還好最近小綱願意放恭彌假期。』迪諾一邊批改公文一邊想這些事情。

「BOSS，夫人好像醒了，老夫人說今天下午過去一趟。」羅馬力歐盡責的告訴迪諾。

「我知道了，我這就過去，母親那裡下午就過去一趟吧！不然她會生氣的。」迪諾可是很清楚自己母親的脾氣。

「老夫人可是很想BOSS和夫人的。」羅馬力歐怎麼會不知道自己服侍那麼久的夫人的心思。

「也是呢！從父親過世後母親幫了我很多的忙，該是讓她安享晚年的時候。」迪諾很高興當初蒂亞是那樣的幫忙他處理家族的事物。

迪諾回到房間看見雲雀已經醒來的樣子只是微笑，遣開所有的侍女後迪諾輕輕的把雲雀抱在懷裡，雲雀感受到是迪諾的溫柔只是微笑，每天早晨他們兩人的相處方式就是這樣，雲雀總是會習慣性的跟迪諾撒嬌，對於這樣的情形迪諾大多只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，他的戀人就是這樣的可愛，這種可愛的樣子只有他一個人可以見到，迪諾很高興雲雀是只有在自己的面前才會展現出真實的一面，當然雲雀也會在家人的面前展現出他想要撒嬌的一面，那些是迪諾看不見的地方，但是迪諾卻不會那樣的計較，畢竟怎麼說那些人是雲雀的家人，是雲雀最重要的家人。

「早安，恭彌。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

「早安，迪諾。」雲雀回應迪諾的親吻。

「母親要我們下午過去一趟，好嗎？」迪諾輕輕的在雲雀的耳邊說。

「好，我也想要看看母親，母親人很好。」雲雀真的很喜歡蒂亞。

「恭彌從小就和母親很要好，好到我都想要吃醋了。」迪諾笑笑的說出這件事情。

「少吃醋了。」雲雀對於迪諾的孩子氣只是微笑。

雲雀比別人都還要清楚迪諾是多麼的疼愛他，就是因為太過於疼愛他的關係才會這樣和自己的母親吃醋，不過也是這樣讓雲雀倍感溫馨，在這裡雲雀得到很好的照顧，雲雀最喜歡的太陽總是會在自己的身邊，只要自己想要什麼東西迪諾大多都會給予他，而且迪諾總是會抽出時間好好的陪伴在自己的身邊，不管自己是多麼的任性也是一樣，迪諾不會束縛自己，雲雀想要飛翔的時候迪諾會讓他飛翔，有的時候雲雀會自責自己怎麼那麼像小孩子，可是雲雀也知道迪諾不希望自己改變個性，只要好好當他的任性的小情人，這些迪諾都不會刻意去計較的。

雲雀喜歡迪諾，對於迪諾有很強的佔有慾，誰都不可以搶走他最愛的人，想要和加百羅涅的人結為親家的人幾乎都會被退回，一來是老夫人蒂亞不喜歡那些女生，二來是雲雀總是霸佔迪諾，就算要穿上女裝擊退那些女性雲雀也在所不惜，畢竟雲雀認為迪諾是屬於他的，誰要是跟他搶他就咬殺誰，到頭來沒有人敢去做這件事情，蒂亞在黑手黨世界當中的影響力還是有的，彭哥列的雲之守護者也不是好惹得角色，所以迪諾很多事情都可以落的清淨，就像綱吉一樣身邊總是有許多人可以幫她擊退那些想要聯姻的人。

中午迪諾就帶著雲雀去加百羅涅在義大利郊區的別墅當中，蒂亞在那裡生活，自從退休後蒂亞就不再羅馬的市區內的加百羅涅當中生活，反而是退到羅馬外圍的郊區當中生活，主要的原因就是不想要打擾他們兩個小兩口，同時蒂亞喜歡郊區的生活，不想要再去處理那些是是非非，對於蒂亞來說這樣的生活是她最好的退休生活，所以迪諾和雲雀總是會在週末假日的時候好好去看蒂亞，雖然那裡有傭人的存在，但是迪諾多多少少還是會擔心自己的母親過的好不好。

「媽，我們來看您了。」迪諾牽著雲雀的手。

「你們來啦！午餐剛好用好，真會挑時間呢！」蒂亞笑笑的看著他們。

「媽。」雲雀擁抱蒂亞。

「哎呀！恭彌真是越來越貼心了呢！」蒂亞真的很高興雲雀這個孩子是自己的媳婦。

「因為我很喜歡媽，媽以前就很照顧我。」雲雀真的很喜歡蒂亞。

「傻孩子，我當然要好好的照顧你囉！你可是我最滿意的媳婦呢！」蒂亞怎麼會不好好的照顧雲雀。

「謝謝媽。」雲雀害羞的說。

迪諾看見雲雀和自己母親相處那樣好的情形只是微笑，從以前迪諾就知道自己的母親有多喜歡雲雀，只是迪諾很訝異自己的母親竟然會認識雲雀的舅舅約克，或許是因為蒂亞曾經也是霍華休斯家族的一份子，只要是霍華休斯家族的一份子霍華休斯家族就會有義務把自己的人保護到最好的地步，這是迪諾對於霍華休斯家族的認知，畢竟彭哥列當中有很多的人員幾乎都是霍華休斯家族出身的人，每個人都得到妥善的安排與照顧，當然雲雀也是那個家族的一份子，不僅是因為雲雀是約克的侄子，同時也是伊夫的侄子，就是這樣才會屬於霍華休斯家族。

他們一家人高高興興的吃著中餐，迪諾可是隨時隨地注意雲雀這個孩子，蒂亞看見這樣的情形只是微笑，因為自己的兒子自從遇到雲雀之後就幾乎把他的心思放在雲雀的身上，蒂亞很高興這樣的結果，雲雀果然是自己中意的孩子，蒂亞怎會不知道迪諾接下自己父親的擔子後就完全變了一個人似的，對於這件事情蒂亞真的很擔心，沒想到遇到雲雀之後這些事情都已經改變，迪諾又恢復是以前的那個開朗的迪諾，因此蒂亞才會那樣的喜歡雲雀這個孩子，因為他把自己最心愛的兒子給找回來了。

「好吃嗎？恭彌。」迪諾擔心今天的午餐不合雲雀的胃口。

「不會，很好吃。」雲雀很喜歡今天的午餐。

「你喜歡就好，我很擔心不合你的胃口。」迪諾總是有些愛操心。

「操心什麼，媽的手藝很好呢！」雲雀才不會討厭吃蒂亞弄的東西。

「哈哈！也是啦！我怎麼沒想到。」迪諾苦笑的說這件事情。

「真是的，兒子養大了都是別人的，老是忘記這些事情。」蒂亞不太高興的說這件事情。

「媽～」迪諾有些哀號。

「恭彌辛苦了，我這個兒子就是這樣不成才。」蒂亞有些嘆息的說。

「沒關係的，媽，迪諾也是有優點的，我很喜歡迪諾。」雲雀不可否認這些事情。

「還是恭彌最好了。」迪諾順勢抱著雲雀。

「呵呵！看見你們感情這麼好我就放心了。」蒂亞真的很開心兒子和媳婦的感情很好。

「媽，有心事嗎？怎麼會這樣說呢？」迪諾不解的看著自己的母親。

「沒有什麼事情啦！只是想要往事罷了。」蒂亞擺擺手要兒子不要介意。

迪諾確定自己母親沒有問題後就沒有多說什麼，怎麼說迪諾還是會擔心自己的母親的，蒂亞很多事情都不會刻意跟人家說，自從戰爭過去後蒂亞總是對於某些事情會悶悶不樂的，迪諾看見這樣的情形問自己的母親也問不出個所以然來，或許是因為想要孫子的關係，迪諾對於這件事情已經有辦法，早就已經去請彭哥列的開發部門處理藥物的問題，當然雲雀也很清楚這件事情，自然會接受這件事情，怎麼說他們都想要有個屬於自己的孩子，還好這件事情在彭哥列和霍華休斯家族的同心協力下可以處理完成。

「媽，您一定可以抱孫子的。」迪諾只是笑笑的對自己的母親說。

「我知道，我有聽伊夫說。」蒂亞笑笑的回應自己的兒子。

「我們會盡力讓您得到您想要的心願的。」迪諾真的很喜歡自己的母親。

「傻孩子，看見你和恭彌幸福的樣子我就很開心了。」蒂亞知道自己有個貼心的兒子。

「媽，您是我們最愛的人，我們當然會想要達成您的願望。」雲雀很難得會說出這樣的話來。

「真是受不了你們兩個。」蒂亞開心的看著這兩個孩子。

蒂亞很高興迪諾是那樣的守護自己最愛的人，雲雀這個孩子迪諾從不會把他關在鳥籠當中，反而是讓雲雀自由自在的飛翔，迪諾很清楚雲雀的個性，所以願意讓雲雀這樣的自由自在的飛翔，迪諾會用自己的方式來守護雲雀，雲雀也知道自己的背後有個很好的歸屬，只要自己累壞了就可以回到那個屬於自己的歸屬，迪諾會在那裡等待他回家，鳥兒喜歡自由自在的飛翔，籠子就算打造像是皇宮一般鳥兒還是不會喜歡的，因此迪諾是不會刻意的束縛自己最愛的鳥兒，會願意讓鳥兒好好的自由飛翔。

雲是屬於大空的，只有大空在雲才可以生存，藍天是雲最喜歡的地方，大空是雲的歸屬點，只有這樣雲才可以在那裡安心的生存下去，迪諾就是雲雀這位浮雲的歸屬，屬於雲雀這位浮雲的大空，就是因為專屬於雲雀的，所以沒有人可以和雲雀搶，雲雀可以好好的依賴迪諾，盡情的在迪諾的懷中撒嬌，只要雲雀開心迪諾就什麼事情都不會去管的，雲雀是那樣的愛著迪諾，迪諾也是那樣的愛著雲雀，他們不可以少了對方，因為他們知道只有和對方在一起他們才有歸屬。End


	64. 聖馬可鐘樓（弗雷）

配對：弗蘭＆雷歐

聖馬可鐘樓的解說：

聖馬可鐘樓位於義大利威尼斯聖馬可廣場的一角，靠近聖馬可教堂的前方，為威尼斯的地標之一。聖馬可鐘樓高98.6公尺，構造簡單，下半部是由磚塊構成的巨大柱狀建築，邊長12公尺，高50公尺；上方則為拱形鐘樓，共放置了5座鐘，拱形鐘樓的外部是由分別由獅子與威尼斯的女性圖像（la Giustizia）所妝飾。

在鐘樓的錐形尖端上，放置了一個金色的風標。聖馬可鐘樓是在1514年建造完成的，不過在1902年聖馬可鐘樓突然倒塌，現在看到的聖馬可鐘樓是在1912年所重建的。

（以上出自維基百科）

弗蘭是骸撿到的孩子，教導弗蘭幻術的人就是骸，雷歐那魯特．利比也是骸撿到的孩子，只是雷歐當初是送到敵對但是現在變成同盟的家族的密魯菲奧雷當中去，現在他們兩人都在彭哥列當中服務，弗蘭是在彭哥列隸屬的瓦利亞分部當中擔任那邊的霧之守護者之一，雷歐的話就是擔任霧之守護者的手下，雷歐是在骸的手下工作，弗蘭和雷歐多多少少都會有合作的關係，兩人都對方有好感。

弗蘭和雷歐這次接到一件任務要他們兩人一起去，基本上要他們兩人一起出任務的次數真的很少，儘管綱吉和骸知道他們兩人互相有好感，但是綱吉和骸就是不想要讓他們兩人一起出任務，弗蘭很高興這次可以和雷歐一起出任務，弗蘭已經期待很久可以跟雷歐一起出任務去，雷歐也很高興可以弗蘭一起出任務，兩人一起出任務的機會真的很少，弗蘭畢竟是暗殺人員，雷歐雖然是殺手出身的人，對於暗殺任務還是有心得的存在，所以兩人出任務一點也不需要太多的麻煩，加上兩人的默契又是特別的好，任務可以很輕易就完成下來的。

「這次任務在聖馬可鐘樓附近，解決完成後你們可以去逛逛。」綱吉笑笑的跟他們說。

「好的，謝謝您，首領。」弗蘭回答。

「首領，謝謝您。」雷歐笑笑的說。

弗蘭和雷歐接到任務後非常高興的出門，骸看見這樣的情形只是微笑，綱吉對於這件事情只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們兩人對他們的戀情樂見其成，弗蘭喜歡雷歐的事情他們可是一清二楚的，所以他們兩人要促成弗蘭和雷歐兩人的戀情，骸倒是希望他們兩人可以修成正果，綱吉對於這件事情沒有什麼感覺，只是促成一段因緣又和樂而不為，畢竟屬下能夠得到幸福就是首領的幸福，骸很高興自己的屬下能夠得到幸福。

只要是綱吉存在的一天就會希望自己的屬下得到幸福，綱吉可是很替人著想的首領，對此彭哥列的所有成員都很高興綱吉是他們的首領，因為只有綱吉會替他們著想，看見綱吉的笑容他們可是非常的高興，當然弗蘭和雷歐也是這種人，畢竟他們真的打從心底喜歡綱吉的，可以看見綱吉的笑容他們就會很開心，這位溫柔似水的首領對他們真的很好，弗蘭是給予很好的照顧，雷歐是給予一個溫暖的家，在彭哥列當中大家都可以找到應該有的溫暖，大家都希望自己可以找到自己應該有的歸屬，也就是這個原因他們才會高興的待在彭哥列當中，彭哥列可以稱霸黑手黨世界不單單只是他們的實力堅強而已，同時也是他們的首領可以帶領大家找回他們應該要有的幸福。

「雷歐，這次的任務好像很簡單的樣子。」弗蘭漫不經心的說出這句話。

「是啊！首領既然要我們度假，就不會給予我們很難的任務。」雷歐同意弗蘭說的話。

弗蘭和雷歐完成任務後就真的去度假去，雷歐式正統的義大利人，但是很少會去義大利當中的名勝古蹟參訪，因為雷歐以前總是以殺人為樂趣，弗蘭的話因為童年是很悲慘的，被人家飯賣到別的地方去，骸和綱吉救起弗蘭後就給弗蘭很好的教育和培育弗蘭為瓦利亞的職業殺手，因此也沒有刻意到哪一個名勝古蹟當中晃晃，畢竟救起弗蘭的時候已經是黑手黨世界當中很嚴重的戰爭，白蘭想要成為世界的王者，彭哥列的戒指和彩虹嬰兒的奶嘴以及瑪雷戒指都想要奪取，很可惜的是綱吉想出應對的方式來解決，很不巧的也被白蘭給抓過去罷了。

雷歐執行完成當初的任務回到彭哥列當中後，感受到綱吉給予的關心，雷歐沒想到自己來到一位首領是那樣像天使的家族當中，骸真的、真的很愛、很愛綱吉，雷歐看見他們兩人用情至深的樣子就感到很羨慕，不知道自己什麼時候可以找到一位令自己心儀的人，只是沒想到當初見到弗蘭後就是那樣的喜歡他，現在雷歐當然要好好的把握機會，只要可以和弗蘭在一起就什麼事情都可以解決，弗蘭當然也了解到雷歐的心意，自然也會跟雷歐相處在一起，弗蘭沒想到自己竟然會那樣的喜歡雷歐。

弗蘭和雷歐兩人已經心意互相表露無遺，彭哥列的人員看見這樣的情況都只是微笑，他們相信弗蘭和雷歐總有一天會在一起的，貝爾倒是發現到自己的玩具不見了，只好去找瑪蒙哭訴一下，瑪蒙對於貝爾的小孩子個性真的不知道要說什麼才好，只是多少安慰一下貝爾，弗蘭很慶幸自己喜歡的人不是瓦利亞當中的人，反而只是單純到不行的雷歐，雷歐的一切弗蘭是那樣的喜歡，可以和雷歐在一起弗蘭真的很高興，綱吉和骸當然會好好達成他們的心願，讓他們可以好好的在一起，這樣的話彭哥列又多了一對情侶出來。

「弗蘭，這次任務結束後就去參觀吧！」雷歐笑笑的提議。

「也可以，真是的，蒼蠅還真多。」弗蘭小小的抱怨一下。

「沒辦法，要暗殺這種家族多少都會有蒼蠅的。」雷歐笑笑的說出這件事情來。

「師父果然很過分！」弗蘭不明所以的講了這句話。

他們很快就解決任務的目標，然後回到飯店當中換下自己的衣服馬上去度假，雷歐覺得彭哥列把所有的產業都涉及後有個好處，那就是他們即使滿身血腥的回到飯店也不會有人驚訝成那樣，一般飯店的人還以為他們去火拼還是怎樣，還好現在大家出任務都是住在彭哥列名義下的飯店當中，而且飯店的人員大多都是黑手黨的人員，看見這樣的事情早已經不會大驚小怪的，綱吉不容許自己的地盤上面有販賣人口的問題出現，因此救出那些人後全部被訓練為他們旗下的人員，當然也會招募那些沒有錢貧窮的人到他們的旗下工作，這是綱吉的希望大家就這樣做，彭哥列會這樣興盛的原因也就在於那些被綱吉收留的人對綱吉都有異常的忠心，絕對不會去背叛彭哥列的一切，弗蘭和雷歐也是這樣的人。

在他們這些被收留的人員當中有些人會精挑細選的進入彭哥列的中樞，成為彭哥列所有部門當中的其中一份子，像是弗蘭就進入瓦利亞，雷歐就進入霧之守護者當中的軍隊當中，看是屬於哪一種屬性的人就進入哪一個部門工作，而瓦利亞那裡如果有缺人的話可以從彭哥列當中守護者的屬下當中找一位去頂替，這是綱吉和XANXUS協議好的事情，畢竟XANXUS也很懶得要去找其他遞補的人員，而且瓦利亞要是真的失去人手的話，在彭哥列當中的綱吉也會知道這件事情，自然就會派人找出適合的人選過去瓦利亞那裡，而弗蘭就是這樣被挑選進去的人員，暫時替代瑪蒙的職務，瑪蒙雖然還活著但是無法承受那些射線的照射，因此史庫瓦羅才會要求綱吉派人過去頂替。

弗蘭在瓦利亞受到的待遇很一般，在瓦利亞當中沒有人會特別的討厭弗蘭，貝爾還把弗蘭當作是自己的玩具一般在玩弄，瑪蒙看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼才好，貝爾可是很寵瑪蒙的，偶爾兩人會像是小孩子一般在打鬧，史庫瓦羅常常會因為他們的關係而頭痛，弗蘭知道自己有一個很好的容身之處，這裡並沒有人討厭他的存在，XANXUS對於新來的人員也不會怎樣，只是在瓦利亞當中XANXUS可是最大的，XANXUS說的命令大家都要聽從，能夠和XANXUS頂嘴的只有史庫瓦羅，連XANXUS的兩個孩子都不太敢跟自己的父親頂嘴，因為他們兩人知道父親生起氣來可是非常的恐怖，當然母親也是一樣。

弗蘭和雷歐都有屬於他們兩人的容身之處，雷歐喜歡上弗蘭是在執行任務當中透過視訊見到弗蘭的時候對弗蘭一見鍾情，後來回到彭哥列當中的時候和弗蘭表白，弗蘭也接受雷歐的心意和雷歐在一起，之後兩人的感情也就越來越好，綱吉看見這樣的情形很多時候都讓他們兩人一起出任務，反正現在瑪蒙可以好好的執行任務，弗蘭也會支援瓦利亞的人，只是單獨從綱吉手上接到的任務比較多，史庫瓦羅可不會去管這件事情，只要弗蘭乖乖的待在瓦利亞他就沒有意見，畢竟瓦利亞偶爾還是會用到弗蘭的，綱吉也不會刻意把弗蘭調離瓦利亞。

弗蘭和雷歐解決完成任務後開始在聖馬可鐘樓附近遊盪，他們兩人很清楚這附近有彭哥列的地盤，但是他們兩人卻不刻意去打擾那些人，綱吉最不喜歡擾民的屬下，要是被綱吉知道有屬下擾民的話，那些屬下都會被綱吉給打飛出去，骸會笑笑的看著那些人卻一點忙也不想幫，弗蘭和雷歐當然知道綱吉的底線在哪裡，因此他們不會刻意去做這樣的動作出來，怎麼說他們也不想要去打擾那些人，只要好好的盡情和自己的另外一半玩耍他們就會很高興，一直以來他們都不會去計較那些事情，只是他們兩人邊走邊欣賞風景的樣子似乎有些吸引人。

「弗蘭，你今天不高興嗎？」雷歐覺得弗蘭心情好像不好的樣子。

「沒有，只是me覺得…」弗蘭不知道要說什麼才好。

「是嗎？如果弗蘭不想要逛的話也沒關係。」雷歐不會去計較那麼多的。

「對不起，因為me的關係，不然雷歐可以盡情的逛了。」弗蘭覺得有點對不起雷歐。

「沒關係啦！我無所謂。」雷歐本來就不是很在意這些事情的人。

「嗯…」弗蘭沒說什麼。

雷歐笑笑的沒有去計較什麼事情，雷歐本身就不是很在乎這謝事情的人，所以看見弗蘭不是很高興的樣子雷歐就會放棄想要逛街，只要看見對方高興的樣子雷歐就覺得很值得，怎麼說雷歐都不是會那樣介意這種事情的人，弗蘭當然知道雷歐不會去介意這種事情，但是看見自己喜歡的人的興致被自己打斷的樣子，弗蘭就覺得對雷歐真的很不好意思，雷歐覺得或許是因為兩人都出生在那種很貧窮的地區，所以造成他們兩人對這種風景地方不會很在意，以殺人為樂趣的雷歐對於美麗的事物很少在欣賞，弗蘭被家裡人的拋棄後被骸和綱吉撿到，但是長期在骸的手下訓練，弗蘭也很少會有機會可以出去玩耍。

因此這些風景名勝對於他們兩人真的沒有什麼慾望可言，看見這樣的情形弗蘭和雷歐都會自動自發的略過，然後繼續回到他們的避風港當中接他們想要接的任務，兩人之間的互動不像是一般的情侶，可是很多事情對他們來說是很沒有必要的，不需要的東西他們不會去強求，如果是自己需要的東西他們就會努力的去爭取，他們所需要的東西並不多，只要給予他們可以安身的地方他們就會很高興，因此不管怎樣他們都會守護彭哥列的一切，不會讓人破壞他們最喜歡的家，這個家可是綱吉給予他們最好的安身地方，讓他們可以好好的在這裡休息生活。

「me先回去了，晚安，雷歐。」弗蘭先離開彭哥列大宅回去瓦利亞那裡。

「嗯！那我也要回去，我會去和首領報告的。」雷歐決定先去和綱吉報告任務的事情。

「me知道了。」弗蘭點頭過後就回去瓦利亞。

雷歐和綱吉報告任務當中的事情後就回去房間去，其實雷歐很高興自己可以和弗蘭一起出任務，這樣一起出任務的感覺真的很好，雷歐真的很喜歡這樣的感覺，弗蘭大概也是很喜歡這樣的感覺，只是弗蘭不太會把這些感覺表達出來，雷歐了解弗蘭，所以知道弗蘭今天也是很開心的，對他們來說這樣的生活就很好，他們這樣就很心滿意足，很多事情他們不會去太過強求，就是因為他們不會太過強求所以他們會有對他們最好的生活，而且是雙方都可以接受的生活。End


	65. 聖馬利諾（賽維爾＆偉夫）

聖馬利諾的解說：

最尊貴的聖馬利諾共和國（義大利語：Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino）是世界上最小的國家之一，位於歐洲南部，義大利半島東部，整個國家被義大利包圍。所以，聖馬利諾也屬於國中國。面積60.75平方公里，人口2.3萬。90%為聖馬利諾人。義大利語為官方語言。

（以上介紹出自維基百科）

「賽維爾，你別鬧了！」偉夫很生氣的對賽維爾說。

「不要，我好餓喔！」賽維爾壓在偉夫的身上。

「賽維爾，你在做什麼？」偉夫知道現在賽維爾在自己的身上亂摸。

「吃早餐。」賽維爾根本不管偉夫的反抗。

偉夫很想要把壓在自己身上的傢伙給踹下床去，一早醒來就有人在自己的身上動手動腳的，這下子偉夫不生氣才有鬼，很多時候偉夫真的很不喜歡發生親密關係，賽維爾總是沒有去在意這麼多，除了這件事情之外偉夫不會去討厭賽維爾的一切，只是每次要應付賽維爾就感到很討厭，怎麼說偉夫都不喜歡跟賽維爾在早上的時候發生關係，那樣自己當天就一定要請假才可以，偉夫不是很喜歡請假的人，更何況最近的假期想要帶著女兒一起出去玩，早就不想要理會賽維爾這樣的動作。

「偉夫爸爸。」蘇菲亞敲門。

「給我自己去浴室冷靜、冷靜。」偉夫聽見女兒的聲音直接把賽維爾踹下床去。

「唔…每次都這樣。」賽維爾只好乖乖的去浴室裡面梳洗加冷靜。

「蘇菲亞最乖了，是爸爸的寶貝。」偉夫打開門把女兒抱起來。

「蘇菲亞最喜歡偉夫爸爸了。」蘇菲亞靠在偉夫的懷中。

「唉～自己的老婆果然只疼女兒。」在浴室裡面洗澡的賽維爾聽見他們的對話有所感慨。

賽維爾很清楚偉夫可是很寵愛蘇菲亞的，賽維爾很想要知道自己到底在偉夫心中的地位到底有多高，賽維爾覺得從他們交往到現在偉夫從沒有表現出喜歡自己的樣子，賽維爾正在考慮自己是否要和偉夫分手，很篤定自己果然到最後也是免不了要這樣做，只是賽維爾真的放心不下偉夫，賽維爾清楚自己真的很依賴偉夫，怎麼樣就是不想要和偉夫分開，可是偉夫對自己沒有感覺的話，那在一起就真的沒有什麼意思，而且自己絕對不能忍受看見偉夫和別人在一起的樣子。

「賽維爾，你好了嗎？我要梳洗了。」偉夫察覺到不對勁。

「…」賽維爾並沒有說話。

「蘇菲亞，今天自己去餐廳好嗎？等下爸爸和賽維爾爸爸就過去。」偉夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「好！」蘇菲亞點頭蹦蹦跳跳的離開。

「你到底是怎麼了？賽維爾。」偉夫打開浴室的門。

「我沒事。」賽維爾頹廢的樣子讓偉夫嚇到。

「你是不是又在亂想什麼？」偉夫看見這樣的情形大概知道是怎麼了。

「我哪有亂想，我只不過是動作慢了點而已。」賽維爾逞強的說。

「這樣呀！那今天就不要出去好了，反正我自己也可以去。」偉夫忍著所有的情緒說。

「偉夫，你在生氣嗎？」賽維爾知道偉夫已經在生氣了。

「你還知道我生氣呀？每次動不動就給我亂想的，快點給我梳洗好，今天陪我和女兒去聖馬利諾！」偉夫實在很頭痛自己另外一半的個性。

賽維爾知道偉夫要出門後馬上換上衣服然後和偉夫一起去餐廳找女兒，其實賽維爾很清楚偉夫真的很在意自己，只是自己總是會往壞的方面亂想，偉夫對於自己這點真的很頭痛，賽維爾比任何人都清楚自己的枕邊人總是會為了自己著想，可是自己往往都會跟自己的枕邊人鬧脾氣，偉夫總是會包容著他，想到這裡賽維爾就覺得自己真的很慚愧，偉夫是那樣的包容小孩子性子的自己，每天早上偉夫總是會忍受不喜歡發生關係的感覺和自己發生親密關係，賽維爾知道自己的小孩子氣總是會引起偉夫的不高興，可是大多偉夫都不會對自己說什麼，反而幾乎都是很努力的在包容他。

「偉夫，對不起啦～」賽維爾像個小孩子一樣跟偉夫道歉。

「你幹嘛跟我道歉，我又沒有真的生氣。」偉夫看了一下賽維爾。

「我…剛剛有想要和你分手的念頭，我總覺得你不夠愛我。」賽維爾苦笑的說出這句話來。

「是嗎？但你不是沒有做嗎？」偉夫似乎不介意賽維爾說的話。

「偉夫爸爸，你哭了嗎？」蘇菲亞感覺到不對勁。

「我沒事的，蘇菲亞。」偉夫忍耐自己的情緒不爆發。

「賽維爾爸爸討厭我和偉夫爸爸嗎？」蘇菲亞天真的問賽維爾。

「我並不討厭你們。」賽維爾知道偉夫因為自己說的話感到很不高興。

賽維爾刻意把偉夫抱在自己的懷中，然後什麼話都沒說的就拍拍偉夫的背部，賽維爾不希望三個人難得出來玩卻變成各奔東西的樣子，偉夫知道賽維爾這樣做就是希望自己可以放心許多，偉夫並沒有對賽維爾生氣，只是偉夫很清楚賽維爾的個性，有時候自己不會表現的很明顯，所以賽維爾才會感覺自己一點也不愛他，偉夫很多時候真的不知道要說什麼才好，自己的一切早已經不在自己的身上，決定的權力已經轉變到賽維爾的身上去了，很多時候偉夫都會感到很委屈的，卻也莫可奈何，誰叫賽維爾是他偉夫最喜歡的人，早已經把自己的心都交出去了，何須去在意那麼多。

「賽維爾，每次你都會亂想事情，真是受不了你。」偉夫無奈的說出這句話來。

「對不起嘛…」賽維爾自知理虧。

「好了，既然出來玩了，就開開心心的玩，少給我在這裡哀怨。」偉夫很無奈的說出這句話來。

賽維爾了解偉夫的意思後馬上帶著他們一起去觀光，聖馬利諾是他出生的地方，也是義大利當中的國家，蘇菲亞曾經在這裡生長一段時間，主要是蘇菲亞被託付給賽維爾的父母親照顧，蘇菲亞很喜歡自己的祖父母，自從祖父母過世後每隔一段時間兩位父親都會帶著她回到這裡來掃墓，這次出來就是回來掃墓順便觀光旅遊的，賽維爾當然很高興偉夫這樣體貼自己，蘇菲亞倒是很喜歡和兩位父親一起旅遊，他們已經好久沒有一家人在一起旅遊的樣子，怎麼說賽維爾和偉夫都是很忙碌的人，蘇菲亞不會刻意去吵自己的兩位父親，很多事情都不會去開口要求的，這才是偉夫心疼的地方。

賽維爾高興的把所有好玩的地方介紹給偉夫，每次賽維爾回來這裡看女兒的時候都會帶著女兒一起到自己認為好玩的地方去玩耍，現在總算可以帶著自己最親愛的妻子一起去玩的說，以前沒有什麼機會可以帶偉夫一起出去玩，尤其是自己的祖國賽維爾還沒有帶偉夫真正的走過，因此不管怎樣賽維爾這次決定要好好的讓偉夫玩的很痛快，看見偉夫的笑容賽維爾就會感到非常的高興，怎麼說賽維爾都是很寶貝偉夫這個人的，因此不管怎樣賽維爾都會希望偉夫玩的很開心，當然還包含他們的女兒蘇菲亞。

賽維爾的體貼和寵愛讓偉夫感到很開心，怎麼樣偉夫都不會讓自己的另一半感到不高興，只是偉夫有的時候會覺得自己好像在照顧兩個小孩子似的，但是偉夫也很清楚自己到底有多愛賽維爾這個人，想要一輩子在一起生活的人，蘇菲亞很高興自己的兩位父親已經和好了，蘇菲亞握緊他們的雙手就是希望這樣的感覺可以一直的持續下去，偉夫知道自己的寶貝女兒最不喜歡他們兩人吵架的樣子，這裡好歹是女兒以前生活的地方，賽維爾的家鄉，這種和家人在一起的感覺讓偉夫感到很舒暢，好不容易可以放鬆一下自己的心情，偉夫怎會不好好的把握這些時光呢？怎麼說這可是難得可以放鬆的日子。

「今天玩的很愉快，蘇菲亞喜歡嗎？」在飯店的時候偉夫問自己的女兒。

「嗯！我很喜歡，好可惜爺爺奶奶家已經不見了。」蘇菲亞比較不喜歡這點。

「對不起嘛！小蘇菲亞，那裡沒有人住，所以爸爸賣給別人了。」賽維爾祈求自己的女兒原諒。

「沒關係，和偉夫爸爸還有賽維爾爸爸在一起，蘇菲亞就很高興。」蘇菲亞開心的對他們說。

「呵呵！蘇菲亞高興就好。」偉夫親吻女兒的臉頰。

「小蘇菲亞很開心呢！」賽維爾很高興妻子和女兒都很開心。

聖馬利諾這裡是充滿許多回憶的地方，賽維爾在這裡有著和家人一起的回憶，以及和妻子一起來到這裡遊玩的回憶，很多時候賽維爾都很高興可以回到這裡來，自己的家鄉是充滿回憶的好地方，賽維爾怎麼說都很喜歡這個地方，當然賽維爾也刻意的留下許多照片來回憶這時候的他們，偉夫一點也不介意自己的丈夫這樣做，蘇菲亞很喜歡和兩位父親在一起，相簿裡面多是和兩位父親在一起的相片，蘇菲亞總是會很珍惜的收著，就算沒有看過自己的親生父親，和自己的親生母親沒有緣分，但是自己有兩位最疼她的父親，蘇菲亞比什麼事情都還要高興，任何事情都抵不過這兩位父親對自己的重要性，不管是過去還是將來都是一樣的。

『很開心可以和偉夫爸爸還有賽維爾爸爸在一起，希望以後還可以和他們在一起，我們一家人要永遠、永遠的在一起。』蘇菲亞在自己的內心當中祈禱。

『希望以後可以永遠的和偉夫在一起，當然還包含我們的孩子蘇菲亞。』賽維爾看見他們的樣子想。

賽維爾很高興自己可以和偉夫在一起，其實賽維爾也是很怕和偉夫分手的，怎麼樣都不會很想要離開偉夫這個人，只要能夠跟偉夫在一起就什麼事情都好，這是賽維爾堅持的事情，當然偉夫也很清楚賽維爾到底是怎樣的心態，因此不會刻意去強迫賽維爾到底想要做什麼，只要他們兩人都可以開心的在一起，很多事情就什麼都不需要去擔心，兩人之間總是會用平常心去面對他們之間的情感，未來有什麼事情他們都可以好好的去面對，在這樣的黑暗世界當中可以找到一絲絲的幸福就應該要滿足，賽維爾和偉夫都很清楚這件事情，因此他們會好好的守護自己的愛情，讓對方可以很幸福的和自己一起度過這一生，然後一起離開這個世界。

「哇～好棒喔！」蘇菲亞看見兩位父親買的禮物非常的高興。

「蘇菲亞喜歡就好。」賽維爾摸摸女兒的頭。

「蘇菲亞真的很喜歡這次的禮物呢！」偉夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「嗯！我真的很喜歡，謝謝爸爸～」蘇菲亞高興的撲到他們的懷中。

「呵呵！」偉夫和賽維爾看見蘇菲亞的樣子只是笑笑的。

賽維爾看見這樣的情形感覺真的很好，第一有種家庭溫馨的感覺，很久以前自己也有過這樣的感覺，不自覺的早已經把偉夫和蘇菲亞當成是自己的家人，和家人一起生活的感覺真的很好，偉夫總是會用笑容去對待他們兩人，賽維爾知道自己的小孩子脾氣偉夫都完全的包容下來，儘管到最後賽維爾總是會惹火偉夫，可是偉夫卻沒有任何抱怨的話語出來，只是無奈的看著賽維爾小孩子氣的動作，畢竟是自己想要一起度過一生的人，怎麼樣偉夫都會把握好賽維爾這個人，賽維爾當然知道偉夫的心思，因此也會好好的把握自己最愛的人，要和自己最愛的人一起生活下去。

他們之間不會有任何的不愉快，晴總是會包容雷的小孩子氣，用最溫柔的方式去包容他，就算每次看見這樣的情形總是會皺眉，但偉夫都不太會責罵賽維爾，多少會遷就一下賽維爾的感情，賽維爾願意攜手和偉夫一起度過他們的一生，所以不管發生什麼事情都會牽著偉夫的手這樣走下去，告訴偉夫說自己到底有多愛他，開開心心的和偉夫還有女兒一起生活下去，等到退休後可以回到自己的家鄉當中定居，兩個人可以實踐他們很久以前的夢想，當然他們也不會去干預女兒的未來，他們三個是密不可分的家人。End


	66. 日記(S媽媽懷孕日記，XS) S媽生賀

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

當史庫瓦羅被迫懷孕的時候，史庫瓦羅開始有寫日記的習慣，主要是因為想要記錄自己懷孕的內心，XANXUS在史庫瓦羅懷孕的期間可是非常的照顧他，XANXUS對於史庫瓦羅懷孕的事情，心情感到不知道要如何去處理，XANXUS會用自己的生命來保護史庫瓦羅，對於他們兩人擁有自己的骨肉是很讓人驚訝，只是他們的內心當中非常的高興，史庫瓦羅記錄自己這幾個月來的心情，史庫瓦羅知道非得生下小孩不可，自己的身體才會恢復成男性，孩子現在是他們的寶貝，也是他們將來的繼承者，史庫瓦羅覺得自己的心情真的很複雜，太過複雜的心情讓史庫瓦羅有些不知所措，所以史庫瓦羅決定用日記來表達自己的心情。

XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅最近有寫日記的習慣，史庫瓦羅正在懷孕當中，史庫瓦羅的心境很複雜，怎麼說史庫瓦羅本質上是個男性，主要是因為八代想要抱孫子才會把史庫瓦羅變成女性，讓史庫瓦羅懷孕成功，XANXUS對於自己有後代這件事不知道要說什麼，沒有說很高興也沒有說很討厭，只要史庫瓦羅不出事的話XANXUS就不會說什麼，XANXUS可是很愛史庫瓦羅的，要是失去史庫瓦羅後果一定會不好的，不過在史庫瓦羅懷孕的期間XANXUS可是很照顧史庫瓦羅，疼愛史庫瓦羅根本就沒話說，對史庫瓦羅的好史庫瓦羅本身就知道，兩人之間有一定的默契存在。

「史佩爾畢，還好吧！」XANXUS擔心的問。

「我沒事，只是有點昏。」史庫瓦羅要XANXUS放心下來。

「我去拿東西給你吃。」XANXUS貼心的說。

「好。」史庫瓦羅任由XANXUS照顧自己。

「我的史佩爾畢，好好休息。」XANXUS確定史庫瓦羅躺好後就離開房間去廚房拿東西給史庫瓦羅吃。

「笨蛋BOSS，讓你擔心了。」躺在床上的史庫瓦羅悶悶的說出這一句話來。

“怎麼覺得懷孕後就開始亂想，XANXUS還是跟以前一樣不是嗎？果然越來越像女人了，肚子裡的孩子好安份，真乖！能夠幫XANXUS生孩子或許是我的榮幸吧！真的很高興可以和XANXUS擁有孩子，這樣我的願望就實現了，我的願望真小。”

XANXUS拿了一些東西到房間準備給史庫瓦羅吃，史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS進來後只是吃力的坐了起來，XANXUS看見後馬上去幫史庫瓦羅的忙，然後把食物拿給史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅慢慢的把食物給吃完，XANXUS滿意的看著現在的情形，如果史庫瓦羅沒有吃完的話，XANXUS一定會逼史庫瓦羅吃完的，現在史庫瓦羅正在懷孕當中所以XANXUS並不會太暴力的對待史庫瓦羅，怎麼說XANXUS還是會對史庫瓦羅很溫柔的，XANXUS可是很疼愛史庫瓦羅的，兩人之間的感情不是那樣容易分開的，他們的感情依舊是那樣的堅定，史庫瓦羅是不會輕易的離開XANXUS的，他們兩人的感情的牽絆是誰也打破不了的，史庫瓦羅偶爾也會在自己的日記當中寫下自己和XANXUS的感情。

“XANXUS那個笨蛋BOSS什麼時候知道我愛吃哪些東西了？那傢伙其實也很細心的嘛！能夠受到他這樣的對待，我還有什麼話好說，這兩個孩子在肚子裡真是安靜，不需要太過擔心他們，小綱最近也很乖，不吵不鬧的，大概是知道我很不舒服吧？可是看見小綱那樣子真的很令人擔心，有時間的話告訴XANXUS一下好了，那傢伙可是很疼小綱的，可不會捨得小綱不高興的，我果然越來越像老媽子了，不用等孩子出生我就是了。”

「史庫瓦羅，小綱可以進來嗎？」綱吉怯生生的把頭探進來。

「當然可以了。」史庫瓦羅要綱吉進入房間內。

「史庫瓦羅很不舒服嗎？」綱吉擔心的問。

「沒事的，小綱不要擔心了。」史庫瓦羅拍拍綱吉的頭。

「我很想史庫瓦羅，大家都好忙，沒有人可以陪我。」綱吉悶悶的說。

「小傻瓜，骸不是一直陪著小綱嗎？」史庫瓦羅知道骸會陪著綱吉的。

「嗯…可是骸會被叫去幫忙。」綱吉趴在史庫瓦羅的肚子上。

「不會有事的，乖孩子。」史庫瓦羅給予綱吉勇氣。

史庫瓦羅和綱吉有一搭沒一搭的聊天，史庫瓦羅知道自己不能照顧綱吉這件事多少有些自責，彭哥列當中不是每個人都有空閒時間可以陪伴綱吉的，綱吉又是要被保護的孩子，過多的事情是不可以讓綱吉知道的，XANXUS最近也盡量減少任務陪在他們身邊，史庫瓦羅是需要有人的存在，主要是孕婦的心態是很麻煩的，總是捉摸不定的內心可是讓人很頭痛的，綱吉每天都會過來和史庫瓦羅聊天，XANXUS也會盡量陪在史庫瓦羅的身邊，史庫瓦羅還是可以把自己的心態調適過來，自己最愛的丈夫和自己最疼愛的孩子在自己的身邊，史庫瓦羅可以過的很好，很多事情不需要太過擔心的，很多事情都有人幫史庫瓦羅打理好，自然史庫瓦羅就不需要太過擔心，除了XANXUS外很多事情是史庫瓦羅不需要煩惱的。

「小綱，妳不是要上課了嗎？」XANXUS看見在房間的綱吉。

「我不想去，我想待在史庫瓦羅的身邊。」綱吉悶悶的說。

「好，那今天不上課。」XANXUS知道今天是輪到自己幫綱吉上課。

「哥哥最好了。」綱吉開心的抱著XANXUS。

XANXUS寵溺的的拍拍綱吉的頭，然後把綱吉抱在懷裡，XANXUS知道其實綱吉是在賭氣，最近沒有人可以陪綱吉玩耍的關係，所以綱吉才會這樣的任性，大多只要不要太過分的話，XANXUS會任由綱吉做她想要做的事情，史庫瓦羅對於綱吉的賭氣和任性無話可說，怎麼說綱吉都是大家寶貝的孩子，彭哥列當中的每個人都很寵愛綱吉，一般而言很多時候他們會任由綱吉去做她想要做的事情，綱吉是很乖、很可愛的孩子，不會吵也不會鬧，因此大家才會任由綱吉去做她想要做的事情，誰叫彭哥列未來的首領是那樣的可愛，完全不需要擔心這可愛的孩子會做出什麼樣的事情來。

“肚子已經六個月大了，XANXUS最近都沒有出任務，真的是每天陪在我身邊，不過我有點想要去解決任務，待在家裡真的是非常的無聊，生完孩子後我一定要出任務，每天待在彭哥列大宅中好悶，不過生下孩子後就要開始照顧孩子，到時候又有很多事情要處理，小綱最近心情看起來很不錯，看樣子不需要太過擔心了，至少恢復心情就好。”

「寶寶，要乖乖的長大，不要讓媽媽我擔心。」史庫瓦羅摸摸肚子。

「垃圾！你在自言自語什麼？」XANXUS來到史庫瓦羅身邊。

「我只是在跟孩子們說話，沒什麼大不了的。」史庫瓦羅任由XANXUS抱著自己。

「要平安的回來，沒有平安的回來，孩子我也不要。」XANXUS不想要失去懷裡的人兒。

「嗯！我會的。」史庫瓦羅馬上答應下來。

「嗯！」XANXUS抱史庫瓦羅的力道不自覺的收緊。

XANXUS最不想要失去的人就是史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅是XANXUS最不能失去的人，就是因為是最不想要失去的人，所以XANXUS才會那樣珍視史庫瓦羅，畢竟兩人已經走過一段時間，他們之間堅定的感情是誰都無法阻擋的，就是沒有人可以阻擋所以他們才不願意失去對方，任何只要有失去對方的可能性他們都會盡量排除，那種失去最愛的人的心痛他們不想要去承受，也不願意去承受，對XANXUS來說沒有任何事情是可以奪走他最愛的人，就算是親生孩子也不可以，當然了解XANXUS的史庫瓦羅自然知道XANXUS的心思，會努力讓自己平安的回到XANXUS的身邊。

「累了嗎？」XANXUS貼心的問。

「有點，陪我。」史庫瓦羅難得要XANXUS陪伴自己。

「好。」XANXUS想都沒想直接答應。

「晚安。」史庫瓦羅已經睡下去。

XANXUS溫柔的摸史庫瓦羅，陪伴史庫瓦羅一起睡覺，陪伴自己最愛的人一起入睡，史庫瓦羅總是會靠在XANXUS的懷裡，那樣史庫瓦羅才會睡的很安穩，有XANXUS在身邊史庫瓦羅才會睡的很好、很安穩，是自己最心愛的人在身邊才會有安心的感覺，XANXUS會給予史庫瓦羅安全感，那種安心的感覺XANXUS也可以在史庫瓦羅的身上感覺的到，史庫瓦羅可是XANXUS最信任也是最放心的人。

「小綱，別睡了，今天不是假日喔！」魯斯里亞盡責的去叫醒綱吉。

「早安。」綱吉的腦袋還在混亂當中。

「BOSS。」魯斯里亞看見XANXUS進入綱吉的房間。

「小綱，起床了，清醒了嗎？」XANXUS很有耐心的問。

「哥哥，早安。」綱吉稍微清醒。

魯斯里亞難劍這樣的情形笑笑的離開，史庫瓦羅到現在還在睡覺，懷孕的人多少會比較嗜睡，XANXUS也知道這件事情所以沒有去吵醒史庫瓦羅，XANXUS平常就會去叫醒綱吉，當然這件事情平常是史庫瓦羅做的事情，其他人很少會叫綱吉起床，貝爾可是賴床達人怎麼可能會去叫綱吉起床，這種事情自然就是史庫瓦羅去做的，XANXUS偶爾會去做這件事情，XANXUS最近很擔心史庫瓦羅的身體，如果可以XANXUS希望史庫瓦羅不要懷孕，這樣自己就不會失去史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅的肚子一天比一天大，很多事情都要注意，XANXUS可是很擔心史庫瓦羅的，XANXUS可是要醫療團隊好好待命下去，要是有一個損失的話，XANXUS可是不會放過他們的，這是彭哥列都知道的事。

「快要到生產的時候了，XANXUS那傢伙內心一定很不安吧？」史庫瓦羅把早餐吃完有些擔心的說。

「小鯊鯊，你在擔心什麼？」魯斯里亞端了一杯茶給史庫瓦羅喝。

「生產的過程，我擔心XANXUS會亂來。」史庫瓦羅不知道要說什麼。

「別擔心，小鯊鯊一定沒問題的。」魯斯里亞可是很期待他們的孩子出生。

“要生產了，真的很擔心XANXUS不知道會做出什麼事情來，我想醫療團隊一定很辛苦，因為要待命的關係，XANXUS可是下達很狠的命令，不過真是服了他了，也不必要這樣威脅夏馬爾，生產確實是很辛苦的事情，我希望XANXUS可以好好的陪我生產，不要做出太多任何多餘的事情來，孩子一定可以平安生下來的，我也一定可以平安回到XANXUS的身邊。”

「過幾天就是預產期，你會擔心嗎？」史庫瓦羅問XANXUS。

「不知道，我只知道我不許你死。」XANXUS霸道的說。

「XAN…XUS…我…的…肚子…好痛。」史庫瓦羅抓著XANXUS的衣服。

「忍耐一下，我抱你去醫務室。」XANXUS馬上抱史庫瓦羅去醫務室。

XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抱進醫務室後，緊張的在外頭等待，怎麼說進去裡面的人是他的妻子，XANXUS怎麼會不擔心史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅可是XANXUS最重要的人，誰都可以失去就是不能失去史庫瓦羅，不管怎樣母子均安就好，史庫瓦羅是絕對要保住的人，夏馬爾很清楚這件事情，所以一定會保住史庫瓦羅的，XANXUS不容許史庫瓦羅離開他，史庫瓦羅是唯一不容許離開他的人，XANXUS可是很霸道的人，史庫瓦羅自然也很清楚知道XANXUS是這種個性的人，夏馬爾可是用盡全力接生史庫瓦羅肚子裡的生命，至少一定要讓史庫瓦羅平安無事才可以，當然以夏馬爾的技術一定會母子均安的，XANXUS不需要擔心太多，夏馬爾可是很厲害的醫生，也是很厲害的殺手。

「哥哥，史庫瓦羅不會有事的，對不對？」綱吉不安的抱著自己的兔娃娃。

「不會有事的。」XANXUS抱起綱吉。

「哥哥，小綱會乖乖的，所以史庫瓦羅會回來，對不對？」綱吉真的感到很不安。

「史佩爾畢會回來的，不要去想太多。」XANXUS知道綱吉很怕失去史庫瓦羅的。

史庫瓦羅在產房待了也有一段時間，XANXUS和綱吉非常的擔心史庫瓦羅，夏馬爾到現在還沒有出來，綱吉自然會很不安，XANXUS怎麼會不了解綱吉這位寶貝妹妹的心思，同樣他也不想要失去自己的妻子，史庫瓦羅一直以來都是XANXUS最重要的人，不可以失去的人，只有綱吉和史庫瓦羅是XANXUS最不可以失去的兩個人，如果失去這兩個人XANXUS一定會毀了自身的一切，XANXUS拍拍自己的妹妹的頭來安慰綱吉，儘管XANXUS自己很不安卻不表現出來，主要就是不想要讓綱吉擔心自己。

當夏馬爾出來的那一刻，在外面等待的人馬上放心下來，他們很高興母子均安，史庫瓦羅為了XANXUS生下兩位可愛的龍鳳胎，XANXUS聽見這個消息只是微笑，至少現在他的妻子是活下來的，他唯一愛的人活了下來，還有他的兩個孩子也平安的出生，最重要的人平安無事大家才會放心許多，綱吉和XANXUS可是受不了史庫瓦羅離開他們的打擊，所以很高興史庫瓦羅平安的回到他們的身邊來。End


	67. 如果的事（8059）山本生日賀文

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於慎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

『(范)我想過一件事　不是壞的事　一直對自己堅持　愛情的意思

像風沒有理由輕輕吹著走　誰愛誰沒有所謂的對與錯

(合)不管時間　說著我們在一起有多坎坷

(張)我不敢去証實　愛你兩個字　不是對自己矜持　也不是諷刺

別人都在說我其實很無知　這樣的感情被認定很放肆

我很不服　我還在想著那件事

☆(范)如果你已經不能控制　每天想我一次　如果你因為我而誠實

[(張)控制想著我一次]

(張)如果你看我的電影　聽我愛的CD　如果　(合)你能帶我一起旅行

[(范)我的電影]

(范)如果你決定跟隨感覺　為愛勇敢一次　如果你說我們有彼此

[(張)跟隨感覺愛一次]

(張)如果你會開始相信　這般戀愛心情　如果　(合)你能給我如果的事

[(范)開始相信]

(范)我不敢去証實　愛你兩個字　[(張)愛你兩個字]

(范)不是對自己矜持　也不是諷刺　[(張)也不是諷刺]

(張)別人都在說[(范)說]我其實很無知

(張)這樣的感情被認定很放肆[(范)被認定很放肆]

(合)我很不服　我還在想著那件事』

曾經獄寺有在想如果當初沒有和山本那麼要好的話，自己是不是到最後都不知道山本這個人的存在，就當作是一般的成員，可是獄寺知道自己早已經被山本的一切給吸引過去，很久以前就已經被吸引過去，因為山本是那樣的耀眼，過於耀眼的存在讓大家總是會移不開目光，獄寺當然知道自己就是被吸引的人，只是獄寺從沒有想過自己會和山本在一起，剩下唯一的親人碧洋淇似乎很不喜歡山本，但是尊重自己的意見卻沒有說什麼，不過獄寺很高興這件事情碧洋淇很快就答應下來。

「隼人在想什麼呢？」山本輕輕的把獄寺抱在懷裡。

「你有想過我們不會在一起嗎？武。」獄寺突然問出這句話來。

「呵呵！我是有想過，但我知道這件事情不會發生的。」山本依舊是那樣的有自信。

「也是。」獄寺懂山本的意思。

獄寺知道和山本在一起是很滿足的一件事情，不需要太多的承諾，他們身處的世界當中是不需要太多的承諾的，山本的父母親都是這個世界當中的人，只是他們兩位總是會笑笑的看著這一切的發展，他們之間的關係能夠這麼好山本的父母親可是很大的推手，早已經不需要想太多，無論發生什麼事情他們兩人都會在一起，愛情當中沒有誰對誰錯，他們的情路也沒有比別人好走可卻不坎坷，最後他們相愛在一起生活，他們在一起共組一個家庭，他們在一起告訴對方要陪對方到老，那就是最浪漫的事情。

「我能想到最浪漫的事，就是和你一起慢慢變老。」山本輕輕的哼著最近聽到的歌曲。

獄寺靜靜的聽著靠在山本的懷裡睡著，他們的愛情都是跟隨著感覺走下去的，他們是跟隨著自己的感覺愛著對方的，感情就是那樣簡單明瞭的事情，世界上最浪漫的事情就是和對方一起慢慢變老，一路上的點點滴滴到老後坐在搖椅上慢慢的聊，山本想要後獄寺共渡以後的人生，獄寺因為山本而誠實，只要山本不在身邊獄寺就會想念山本，這種感覺不會對誰說，只有自己和山本知道，他們兩人就像是第一代的雨之守護者和嵐之守護者，簡簡單單就了解對方的一切，相處的方式也很像，不管發生什麼事情都會待在對方的身邊，就算自己脾氣不好，對方總是可以容忍，只因為對方愛自己。

『每次看見小武和隼人那兩個孩子的相處模式，我就有種我好像看見雨月和G的相處模式一般。』喬托曾經在某個場合說出這句話來。

『的確是很像，不過有人會不服氣的。』斯佩德很難的贊同首領說的話。

『哪裡像了，我哪有和那個笨蛋相處成這樣。』G不服氣的說。

『是嗎？敝人覺得很像呢！』雨月笑笑的說。

『你這混蛋…』G不爽的看著雨月。

山本想起這段過程就覺得很好笑，聽說除了八代的雨之守護者和嵐之守護者不是情侶之外，其餘每代都是情侶，自己的姑姑就和霍爾結婚生子，他們是九代的雨之守護者和嵐之守護者，今生山本已經找到自己的愛，能後和獄寺在一起真的很好，或許感情就是這樣簡單，不需要言語就可以表達的出來，當然山本願意花一生的時間牽起獄寺的手走下去，他們有一生的時間可以走下去的，握緊對方的手這樣走下去，不需要太過擔心的，只要他們有信心就可以繼續走下去的。

山本欣賞自己可愛的情人獄寺的睡姿，安靜無防備的睡臉是那樣的吸引山本，山本喜歡這樣的感覺，他的隼人就是那樣好看，山本輕輕的摸獄寺銀色的頭髮，希望獄寺可以睡的更安穩一些，惡夢早已經離去不會再干擾獄寺的一切，山本會守護獄寺的一切，這樣的守候讓獄寺很感動，雖然沒有表現出來山本卻知道，不需要猶豫這些事情，只要用自己一生的愛戀去愛對方就可以，傾盡一生的守候就只想要守護自己最愛的人，那是每個人都想要做的事情，當然山本現在就是在做這件事情。

『用自己一生的守候去守護那個人，這樣的使命不要忘了，跟雨之守護者的使命一樣的重要。』曾經雨月是那樣的告訴山本。

『我會的，我會守護我自己最愛的人，也會守護好我遵從的首領。』山本不會忘記自己的使命。

「唔…」獄寺有醒來的跡象。

「嗯…」山本看見獄寺掙扎的樣子。

「武？」獄寺知道自己躺在誰的懷裡。

「嗯？餓了？」山本猜測。

「有點，我想要吃你做的東西。」獄寺確定自己有些餓了。

「好，去洗臉，我現在去弄。」山本給予一個吻。

獄寺看見山本進入廚房弄東西後自己則是起來到浴室去，躺在山本的懷裡睡覺是那樣幸福的事情，獄寺真的很喜歡躺在山本的懷裡睡覺，對他們來說如果的事很多，早已經在現在的生活當中一一的實現，這份幸福他們總是會珍惜好，只要待在對方的身邊就是很好的事情，獄寺喜歡這樣的幸福，他們可以一起去旅行、一起工作、一起出任務、一起共組家庭、一起照顧孩子等等之類的事情，這次獄寺從沒有想到過的事情，但是現在卻已經一一實現，早已經不再是如果的事，這樣的感情是那樣的美好，美好到讓他們願意去珍惜。

「隼人，我弄好晚餐了。」山本提醒正在浴室的獄寺。

「好，我馬上就出來。」獄寺聽見山本的叫喊馬上出去。

獄寺清醒許多之後看見山本弄了簡單的料理擺在桌上，獄寺發現到自己真的很幸福，山本總是會那樣體貼自己，就算自己不會弄飯菜，山本還是會那樣有耐心的教導自己，山本不管怎麼說都是最好的情人和丈夫，這一點獄寺一點也不可否認，山本總是用最體貼的心在體貼自己，山本的一切對於獄寺來說是非常的重要，他們就算不管發生什麼事情都會好好的保護對方的，人的一生當中最重要的人只有一人，那個人是誰都無可取代的重要寶物，就是因為無可取代的關係才會那樣的保護好，這是他們在這個世界當中學到的道理。

「武，我吃不下了。」獄寺把今天的份量都吃完了。

「嗯！那我去收拾了，想睡的話回房間。」山本輕輕的叮嚀。

獄寺點頭沒有說話，反而是直接刷牙洗臉回去房間睡覺，山本收拾好東西之後也來到獄寺的身邊，獄寺在睡夢中感覺到體溫蹭蹭適合自己舒適的位子就睡覺去，看見獄寺可愛的樣子山本只是微笑，他的獄寺小貓就是這樣的可愛，今生最想要守護的人就是自己懷裡的人，他們的生活當中總是存在著很多『如果』，這些『如果』總是會依照他們的願望而實現，很多事情不需要擔心也不需要恐懼，只要在對方的身邊這些問題都會解決的，從以前他們就是這樣的生活，未來他們還是會這樣的生活下去，只要對方開心就比什麼事情都要來的好，因為對方是自己最重要的人，那個永遠誰都比不上最重要的人。

『隼人真可愛，睡覺的樣子就像一隻可愛的小貓咪。』山本看見獄寺的睡臉想。

『好久、好久的時間了，走過二十年的時間真久，那時的我們還是不懂愛情的幼兒年紀，現在卻已經是青年了。』山本想到這件事情就微笑。

『好像第一次見到隼人，我就很喜歡隼人，那麼現在我也會永遠的愛著他的。』山本是會實踐自己的諾言。

或許是因為家裡的關係讓山本有這樣的責任，又或許是因為他們身處在這個世界當中才會有這樣的習慣，山本剛和蘭緹兒感情真的很好，那種獨一無二的好讓山本就是這樣疼愛自己最心愛的人，不需要言語就知道對方到底想要說什麼，想要表達什麼事情，這些早已經是在他們生活中存在的默契，簡單又明瞭的默契讓大家羨慕不已，應該說每對情侶都有這樣的默契，只是他們並不知道而已，因此才會這樣羨慕別人和自己的情人那樣的好。

「武，你為什麼喜歡我？」獄寺納悶很久。

「呵呵！隼人又問這種問題了。」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

「說嘛！」獄寺難得撒嬌。

「該說一見鍾情吧！第一次看見你的時候我就喜歡上你了。」山本笑笑的告訴獄寺。

山本知道獄寺身上總是有一種掩蓋不了的光芒，自己就是看見那個光芒才會傾心，打算用自己的一生一世去守護這個人，用自己的生命去守護自己最寶貝的人，不需要太過於擔心，也不需要太過於操心，只要願意自己就一定會做到，那雙大手會一輩子牽著那雙小手共渡他們的人生未來的每一天，如果真的發生不幸的話，他們是不會留下對方的，他們是失去不了對方的，傾盡一生的思念就是想要和他在一起，愛是飄揚卻不完美的天堂，舊了總有需要修補的地方，婚姻也是這樣的情形，夫妻間的相處之道「就像跳舞一樣」，你進一步我就退一步，若不小心踩到對方就說對不起，快樂跳完舞就要說謝謝！所謂愛情，不是找到一個完美的情人，而是包容一個人的缺點與優點，並且愛上他的所有。

「隼人，相信我，我會一直握著你的手，直到你我都已經老去。」山本很有信心的告訴獄寺。

「我知道，我相信你，武，你會一直牽著我的手走下去，度過未來的每一天。」獄寺當然知道山本的諾言。

「隼人，我保護不了小綱，因為我已經有了最想要保護的人，那個人是你。」山本知道獄寺對於這點很生氣。

「我知道，這件事我已經不想要和你計較，而且十代首領也不計較。」獄寺知道山本的固執。

山本聽見這句話只是微笑，很多事情什麼話都沒有說出口，牽起對方的手就知道想要說什麼，儘管獄寺不服氣山本的態度，可是獄寺知道除了自己以外山本很少會分心的，不需要多少的誓言來維持他們之間的愛情，只要對方願意牽起自己的手這樣走下去，很多事情就已經不是那樣的重要，愛情是兩人之間的事情，容不下第三人的存在，就算那個人是外人也容不下去的，他山本武就最想要保護的人就是獄寺隼人這個人，誰也不會讓山本分心的，用自己一生的愛戀和一輩子守護來守候這個人，這就是他們兩人的心願，很平凡、很平凡的心願，對他們來說早已經不是奢望，很多『如果的事』都已經一一實現，在他們生活當中實現。End


	68. 愛我（DH）雲雀生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

『親愛的我只求擁抱你一秒

讓心跳解釋沒有了你不能跳

再一次因為你把自己燃燒

哪怕這世界毀滅 

我也只要你 

愛我

不明不白的一個悶熱下午 忽然夢見你的臉過分清楚

褪色的牆襲擊了我的床鋪 我的呼吸想念著你的特殊

狂風暴雨之中 我是勇敢的樹

等待你會疲倦 停在我的保護

失去多久才夠 接受愛的殘酷

為何你要放棄了這全部

親愛的我只求擁抱你一秒 讓心跳解釋沒有了你不能跳

再一次因為你把自己燃燒 哪怕這世界毀滅

我也只要你 愛我

音樂不停在房間掩飾孤獨 也停不了你聲音那些起伏

放下一切我還是會不幸福 因為未來沒有你不叫幸福

狂風暴雨之中 我是勇敢的樹

等待你會疲倦 停在我的保護

失去多久才夠 接受愛的殘酷

為何你要放棄了這全部

親愛的我只求擁抱你一秒

讓心跳解釋沒有了你不能跳

再一次因為你把自己燃燒

哪怕這世界毀滅殆盡 我只要

分開我打壞我看看我的好

任憑你感覺我對你的戒不掉

再一次把心動用你來套牢

交換一輩子等你我都嫌太少 愛我

親愛的我只求擁抱你一秒

讓心跳解釋沒有了你不能跳

再一次因為你把自己燃燒

哪怕這世界毀滅 我也只要你 愛我

親愛的我只求擁抱你一秒

交換一輩子等你都嫌太少』

雲雀對於迪諾這個人的存在感覺很微妙，兩人之間的相處方式和一般人沒有什麼兩樣，只是有的時候雲雀會對迪諾施暴，誰叫雲雀的個性就是那樣孤寂，有時候不太喜歡人家踏入自己的領域當中，迪諾卻是例外的傢伙，可以踏入雲雀的領域當中，迪諾是那樣的寵愛雲雀，雲雀最喜歡的就是迪諾的寵愛，兩人之間是那樣的好，其實在雲雀的內心當中是很喜歡迪諾的，只是雲雀總是不擅於表達自己內心當中的情感，很多時候迪諾也不是很在意這件事情，總是會笑笑的看著雲雀，不會強迫雲雀做他不喜歡做的事情，迪諾的容忍力真的很高。

「怎麼了？恭彌。」迪諾看見雲雀睡不著的樣子。

「好慢，你是去哪裡了？」雲雀不高興的問。

「有些事情要處理，所以回來晚了。」迪諾摸摸雲雀的頭。

「你…」雲雀似乎有話想要說的樣子。

「沒事的，如果真的擔心我離開你的話，就把我銬牢。」迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭。

「笨蛋！討厭鬼！只會容忍我的笨蛋。」雲雀知道從小迪諾就在容忍自己。

迪諾只是拍拍雲雀的背部不說話，眼前的孩子從小就那麼的喜歡，所以迪諾不管怎樣都會去容忍這孩子，如果當有一天雲雀說要和自己分手的話，迪諾想到時候自己會祝福雲雀幸福的，然後悄悄的離開雲雀的生活，不會去干涉雲雀的任何事情，其實雲雀早已經體會到迪諾的心思，迪諾對於自己從不會有任何的要求，就算自己怎麼任性迪諾都是那樣包容自己，長大後越來越發現到自己和迪諾是有那麼大的差距，迪諾不曾屬於自己，自己也不曾屬於迪諾，可是迪諾卻從沒有說什麼話，只是默默的安撫自己不安的情緒，放手讓自己飛翔，而自己卻忘記迪諾也會有不安的時候，只能說迪諾永遠都會把自己負面的情緒隱藏的很好，不讓自己發現到。

「不要對我太好，我明明就不是好情人。」雲雀悶悶的告訴迪諾。

「小傻瓜，對我來說你是最好的，不要去想太多了。」迪諾對於懷中的孩子總是想太多這件事不知道要怎麼說。

「你明明就會很不安，可是為什麼還要對我那麼好？」雲雀有些不高興的說。

「那是因為我愛你，我知道你喜歡自由，所以願意這樣做。」迪諾是大空，會包容任性的雲。

迪諾向來不是會去在意那麼多事情，總是會細心的安撫好雲雀，很多時候迪諾覺得有些事情沒什麼好在意的，雲雀知道迪諾是那樣的包容自己，可是自己的回應卻少之又少，迪諾卻從沒有計較這些事情，一切的一切其實都是由自己造成的，自己卻沒有勇氣去承擔這件事情，迪諾越是包容自己雲雀就越是覺得愧疚，但他卻離不開迪諾的溫柔，迪諾的溫柔是他最依賴的溫柔，他最喜歡迪諾的溫柔，很多時候就是想要卻會害怕自己總是這樣對待迪諾，很怕總有一天迪諾會離開自己，永遠的離開自己。

「恭彌，不要去想太多，我會在你的身邊的。」迪諾知道雲雀是那樣的依賴自己。

睡著的雲雀像是聽見迪諾說的話一般在微笑，迪諾看見雲雀的笑容就心滿意足，從小總是像個小刺蝟一般的雲雀，只有迪諾可以好好的安撫他，雲喜歡自由自在，天空就讓雲自由自在的玩耍，不會刻意的去束縛雲，只要雲開心天空就會很高興，他們都有自己的家族要保護，唯一可以做的就是待在對方的身邊和對方在一起，什麼事情都不需要去想太多，孤傲的浮雲願意待在天空下，天空可是孤傲的浮雲的容身之處，雲雀喜歡待在迪諾的身邊，只要待在迪諾的身邊就會很安心，什麼事情都不需要去太過擔心，反正迪諾會擋下所有的事情來，雲雀根本不需要擔心什麼事情，只要好好的待在迪諾的懷中就可以。

雲雀覺得每天早上起床最幸福的一件事情就是可以看見迪諾的睡臉，每次迪諾都會比雲雀還要晚睡，雲雀知道主要是因為家族的關係才會這樣，看見迪諾憔悴的樣子雲雀就會有些不捨，他是那樣的喜歡迪諾這個人，誰要是敢跟他搶迪諾的話，他就會讓那些人不好過的，因為迪諾是他雲雀的，誰也不可以跟他搶，當然現在沒有一個家族的女性會那樣不自量力的，誰都知道雲之守護者要是打扮成女性的樣子的話，一定是會氣死所有的女性的，真的是太過於漂亮，迪諾才會這樣對雲雀死心踏地的，卻忘記是因為雲雀本身就很喜歡迪諾，而迪諾在雲雀小的時候就把雲雀給訂下來。

「早安，恭彌。」迪諾知道雲雀又比自己早醒。

「早安，迪諾。」雲雀像個孩子一般的撒嬌。

「早餐想要吃什麼？」迪諾總是會這樣問雲雀。

「嗯…我要吃壽司和漢堡肉。」雲雀告訴迪諾。

「我知道了，我會吩咐羅馬力歐的。」迪諾喜歡懷裡的孩子擁有笑容。

「最好了…」雲雀的意思是最喜歡迪諾了。

雲雀比任何人都清楚迪諾是多麼的疼愛自己，雲雀喜歡總是疼愛自己的迪諾，那樣溫柔的迪諾只有自己可以看見，當然不管怎樣不會有人和他搶迪諾的，從很久以前就很喜歡、很喜歡這位迪諾，那個總是疼愛他的迪諾，雲雀很清楚很明白，現在開始雲雀會試著回應迪諾的感情，他不要迪諾這樣的疲憊，至少試著回應迪諾的情感會讓迪諾感到很開心的，這是雲雀這樣的覺得，一輩子被迪諾捧在手心當中的感覺是那樣的好，雲雀真的很喜歡、很喜歡。

「恭彌哥哥，你今天很開心？」綱吉感覺的出來雲雀今天很高興。

「小麻雀，你家的跳馬又做什麼事情呀？」骸揶揄的看著雲雀。

「沒什麼，只是很平常的事情罷了。」雲雀是不會告訴他們的。

骸和綱吉了然的笑笑，很多事情他們不會很在意，反正孤傲的雲高興就好，當然雲雀不會把這些事情告訴他們的，怎麼說雲雀都會保護好自己的隱私，很多事情綱吉也不會過問太多，那是雲雀自己的私事，迪諾是雲雀的選擇，可以看見他們兩人在一起的樣子，真的很幸福，得來不易的幸福他們會守護好的，在這個世界當中找到自己應該有的幸福是很不容易的事情，彭哥列的所有人都會擁有自己應該有的幸福，這點根本不需要太過擔心，彭哥列可是大家的家，可以回到這個幸福的家。

「處理完了，羅馬力歐，今天還有什麼事情嗎？」迪諾把所有的公文都解決了。

「沒有事情，BOSS，下午就好好休息吧！」羅馬力歐貼心的說。

「嗯！好。」迪諾很高興今天下午可以好好的休息。

雲雀知道迪諾已經用好公文，雲雀知道下午的時間是迪諾為了自己而空出來的，有的時候雲雀真的很感謝迪諾這樣的對待他，每次都是那樣細心的對待自己，總是會跟自己說好讓自己好好的休息，或許就是因為從小喜歡這個傢伙的緣故，迪諾對自己的好雲雀一直緊記在心裡面，每天、每天把這些幸福給收集起來，看見迪諾的笑容雲雀就覺得自己總是會融化在這裡面，就是這樣的幸福讓雲雀捨不得放開，不想要放手讓其他的女性得到這麼好的男人，想要永遠的把迪諾留在自己的身邊，當然雲雀相信迪諾也是這樣想的。

「回來了，小綱今天沒有給你任務？」迪諾關心的問。

「沒有，小綱說不用。」雲雀喜歡在迪諾的懷中撒嬌。

「是嗎？今天下午出去走走好了。」迪諾決定今天好好的和雲雀出去走走。

「嗯！不可以反悔。」雲雀要自己最愛的人給予約定。

「當然，我可愛的恭彌。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

雲雀了然般的點頭，然後就這樣待在迪諾的懷裡，那種感覺真的很舒服，至少是自己最愛的感覺，吃過中餐後迪諾一定會帶自己去玩的，從小他們就是這樣的相處，和迪諾這位大哥哥在一起真的很幸福，單純的希望這樣的感覺可以一直的持續下去，不希望他們的感情就這樣破滅，所以雲雀決定不管發生什麼事情都要好好的維持下去，迪諾當然知道雲雀的心思，並不會擔心他們的感情變質，迪諾會把雲雀照顧的很好，會一直陪伴雲雀的，只要他們兩人有經營感情的心思就會一直的持續下去的。

「別擔心太多，我們會一直持續下去的。」迪諾給予雲雀保證。

「嗯！我相信你說的話。」雲雀自然會相信迪諾說的話。

「小傻瓜，你是我一輩子最愛的人。」迪諾是不會放手的。

「你也是，你也是我一輩子最愛的人。」雲雀可是很喜歡迪諾的。

當兩人互相表白過後就得到他們更堅定的感情，迪諾會永遠的牽著雲雀的手走下去，迪諾當初答應過約克和伊夫的，會永遠的照顧雲雀這位可愛的孩子，因此不管怎樣都會好好的保護雲雀的，雲雀也會小心翼翼的不讓自己在任務當中受到傷害，因為他不想要看見迪諾看到自己受傷後哀怨的表情，雲雀現在知道迪諾是有多討厭自己受傷，不然的話是不會表現出那樣的表情的，現在懂了自然就會好好的愛惜自己的身體，乖乖的不讓自己受到太過嚴重的傷害，也不會讓自己的身上出現任何傷口。

「吶！恭彌，我愛你。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

「嗯！我愛你，迪諾。」雲雀回應迪諾。

「恭彌，永遠。」迪諾知道雲雀會懂自己想要表達的意思。

「永遠，一起，迪諾。」雲雀當然懂迪諾想表達的意思。End


	69. 黑百合（RL）藍波生日賀文

黑百合的花語是「戀、詛咒」

5月28日薄荷(Mint)

花語：美德

花占卜：您個性爽朗，欣賞他人，擁有超凡的魅力，旁人都認為您很了不起，像仙人般惹人羡慕。在情場上強差人意，可能是您的粗枝大葉吧，看來您需要朋友的協助。

花箴言：愛情是不會找上門的，您需要出外尋找。

黑百合是詛咒愛情的花朵，但里包恩卻非常的喜歡，長大後的藍波雖然懂可卻不喜歡，黑色的花朵一點也不討喜，里包恩反而很喜歡送藍波黑百合，藍波會接下黑百合把它收好，基本上來說藍波不會扔了里包恩給的任何東西，藍波知道里包恩這位情人非常的霸道，藍波也不敢反抗里包恩，既然是里包恩的心意，藍波不管怎樣都會收下，門外顧問大人的禮物可是很貴重的，藍波怎麼會不了解里包恩的心意，自然還是會乖乖的收下的，有的時候藍波會把黑百合做成壓花保存下來。

「里包恩，你又要送黑百合給藍波？」拉爾看見里包恩手上的花不禁皺眉。

「哼！拉爾妳什麼時候管那麼多？蠢牛都沒意見了。」里包恩看了一下拉爾。

「藍波沒說話不代表他就喜歡。」拉爾對里包恩的話有些無奈。

「我高興就好，他沒意見最好。」里包恩才不會管藍波的喜好。

「隨便你。」拉爾不想管了。

「哼！」里包恩心情很高興。

藍波乖乖待在書房裡唸書，有的時候守護者也要增加一點知識，這是彭哥列歷代傳承下來的規定，每天藍波總是會抽出一點時間過來書房看書，里包恩總是可以在書房裡找到藍波，里包恩手上拿著黑百合去找藍波，彭哥列當中沒有人知道里包恩為什麼會喜歡黑百合，連身為里包恩的情人藍波也不清楚，里包恩從沒有說過這件事情，藍波對於里包恩不說的事情也不過去過問，藍波大多隨里包恩想做什麼就做什麼，不去管里包恩想要做什麼。

「蠢牛，你在做什麼？」里包恩打開書房的門問。

「里包恩？」藍波不能理解里包恩的話。

「沒什麼，當我沒說。」里包恩懶得解釋。

「喔！」藍波沒有任何反應。

藍波繼續安靜做自己的事情，里包恩看見這樣的情形沒有說什麼，只是把花放在花瓶裡後刻意躺在藍波的大腿上休息，藍波完全不介意里包恩做出這樣的動作出來，自從成為情侶之後藍波早已經習慣里包恩這樣的態度，當然里包恩心情好的時候可能把藍波抓去滾床單都有可能，他們的愛情不冷不熱的，沒有過度的激情卻也不會淡如水，里包恩是個被詛咒的人，藍波的個性又非常的小孩子，兩人在一起就好像大人和小孩的戀愛，或許也就是這個原因才會造成他們的感情不冷不熱的樣子，里包恩對於他們的感情並不會太認真去看待。

『又送黑百合了，詛咒我們愛情的花，里包恩對我們的愛情有用心嗎？』藍波對此非常的懷疑。

『里包恩對我是認真的嗎？還是只是玩玩而已。』藍波不能理解里包恩到底在想什麼。

「蠢牛，你又在亂想什麼？」里包恩醒了過來。

「我才沒有亂想，我要回房了。」藍波不想要理會里包恩。

「蠢牛，明天跟我出任務。」里包恩強制要求。

「我不要！」藍波馬上拒絕里包恩。

「蠢牛！」里包恩不太高興。

「你和別人去，我又不是你的玩具。」藍波直接回到自己的房間。

『哼！蠢牛真是越來越大膽了，敢反抗我了。』里包恩不太爽的看著藍波回房去。

里包恩最討厭的就是藍波跟自己頂嘴，今天藍波反駁自己的樣子讓里包恩非常的不爽，自己每次表現的這麼明顯，可是藍波卻還是不懂他的心意，或許藍波懂但是卻刻意忽略，里包恩只知道自己要好好的教訓藍波，讓藍波知道絕對不可以反抗自己的，里包恩絕對不會讓自己的情人反抗自己，以前的女伴都對自己是那樣的崇拜，只有這隻蠢牛敢反抗他，真是膽子變大了，里包恩可是給予藍波很好的一切，他們的愛情里包恩可是控制的好好的，沒想到藍波會反抗自己，里包恩不是那種會低聲下氣的人，也不會哄他家的小牛，只會用自己的方式好好的教訓藍波。

「蠢牛，誰准許你拒絕我的！」里包恩踹開藍波房間的門。

「有事嗎？我和一平要出任務。」藍波冷靜的看著里包恩。

「蠢牛，你到底怎麼了？」里包恩發現到自己無法掌握、了解藍波。

「我沒事。」藍波和一平出任務去。

里包恩第一次有種無法了解藍波的感覺，他們兩人走過的歲月剛好十年，從五歲的追逐到現在成為情侶感覺很漫長，他們的戀愛就像是黑巧克力混合白巧克力一樣又苦又甜，這樣的戀愛是否讓藍波感覺到累了，還是說因為黑百合的關係，里包恩真的不知道，只是覺得藍波對於自己不再是用追逐的眼光看自己，黑百合是里包恩自己喜歡的花，藍波或許不小心理解成是在詛咒他們之間的戀情，但實際上並不是要詛咒他們的戀情，而且里包恩對藍波是很認真的，並不是玩票性質的感情。

「藍波，這樣好嗎？里包恩先生要是生氣起來很恐怖的。」一平看著藍波擔心的說。

「沒關係的，不會被處罰的。」藍波苦笑的說。

「藍波，里包恩先生很疼你的。」一平知道里包恩很疼藍波。

「嗯！或許吧！」藍波沒有正面回應。

藍波已經是獨當一面的雷之守護者，能夠和大家一起出任務，只要不要發生任何事情就真的不需要擔心，綱吉早已經讓藍波獨當一面，里包恩也不會干預藍波接任務，大多兩人會一起出任務，只是這次藍波單方面在鬧脾氣，藍波不高興里包恩送的花，要嘛就是藍波單純的在跟里包恩生氣，至於是什麼事情大家都不清楚，有可能連里包恩都不清楚，藍波任務回來會跟大家解釋的，只是到時候里包恩要怎麼處罰大家都不知道，惹火里包恩的下場都會很慘的，里包恩在彭哥列當中是很恐怖的大魔王，沒有人有膽子惹火里包恩的。

「蠢牛回來我一定要他好好的解釋！！」里包恩一邊解決敵人一邊大罵。

「呵呵！你也會有這天，里包恩。」可樂尼洛笑的很燦爛。

「可樂尼洛，你不要太囂張了。」里包恩老大不爽的說。

「誰叫你一點也不了解小牛。」可樂尼洛只是笑笑的看里包恩。

兩位強大的彩虹之子很快就滅了這個家族，沒有留下任何的活口，依照他們的個性是不會留下活口，他們怎麼可能會讓彭哥列陷入危機當中的，何況現在彭哥列十世可是大家疼愛的女王，誰要是讓他們的女王受到傷害的話，他們會讓那個人付出代價的，所以里包恩和可樂尼洛是不會手下留情的，也不會讓敵方家族的人殘留，況且彩虹之子都是不會手下留情的，可樂尼洛可以感覺到里包恩煩躁的情緒，看樣子藍波帶給里包恩的影響真大。

「蠢牛，你給我一個解釋！」里包恩踹開藍波房間的門。

里包恩一腳踹開藍波房間的門，藍波正在換衣服的樣子一覽無遺，里包恩看見這樣的情形差點把持不住，只是現在正在氣頭上的里包恩想要好好的教訓藍波，藍波見到生氣的里包恩感到害怕，藍波不解為什麼里包恩要這麼生氣，自己又不是里包恩的情人，何必因為自己而氣壞身子，藍波對於里包恩生氣的樣子不知道要說什麼，里包恩看見藍波的樣子感到無奈，藍波的眼神表達出不解、無奈、傷心等情緒，里包恩看見後有些嚇到，他沒想到藍波會表現出這樣的眼神，這一點也不像他認識的藍波，他寵愛的藍波不是這樣的孩子。

「蠢牛，我們…」里包恩有些無法開口。

「嗯？有事嗎？」藍波只是靜靜的看著里包恩。

「你又亂想什麼？」里包恩不太高興的看著藍波。

「我沒有亂想什麼，我只是想問，我們是情人嗎？」藍波很淡、很淡的說。

里包恩聽見藍波說的話有些啞口無言，里包恩一直覺得自己做的已經跟情人沒有什麼兩樣，藍波為什麼就是不解，黑百合不是詛咒愛情的花，藍波會這樣誤會也是正常的，畢竟自己從沒有解釋這件事，黑百合不過就是曾經被詛咒的自己喜歡的花罷了，想要讓藍波也喜歡黑百合，自從自己被詛咒後就喜歡上黑百合這種花，一直到現在都沒有改變，他沒有告訴藍波的確是他的錯，但是無故說出這樣詭異的問題，觸犯到自己的禁忌就該要好好的處罰，里包恩在這方面不會手下留情的。

「蠢牛，既然你不喜歡的話，為什麼不跟我說呢？」里包恩不高興的看著藍波。

「跟你說有什麼用，你向來都是隨心所欲的。」藍波不想要和里包恩吵架。

「蠢牛、蠢牛…」里包恩很乾脆的把藍波擁入懷中在他耳邊低語。

「里包恩，你在生氣嗎？」藍波其實很害怕里包恩生氣。

「是有點生氣，你的態度是讓我不爽。」里包恩確實很生氣。

「嗯…」藍波無話可說了。

「那麼，我該用什麼方式處罰你呢？蠢牛。」里包恩惡質的笑著。

「可不可以不要？里包恩。」藍波很怕里包恩的處罰。

里包恩才不管藍波的意思，直接把藍波拐上床滾床單去，藍波對這樣的情形感到很無言，藍波怎麼會不知道里包恩就是這種個性的人，霸道無理卻令人又愛又恨，藍波知道自己早已經輸了，誰叫他愛上這種大魔王，既不會體貼人也不會溫柔的對待自己，而且自己又不是女人，和里包恩在一起總是有異常大的壓力存在，對此藍波都沒有說什麼，只是看在別人的眼裡難免會擔心，只能祈求里包恩可以對藍波好點，而不是把藍波當成床伴一樣，用不到就拋棄藍波，而是把藍波當成情人一般的疼愛，守護者當中年紀最小的藍波誰也不希望他受到傷害，得到他應該要得到的幸福。

「蠢牛就是蠢牛，老是要人擔心。」里包恩看見熟睡的藍波說。

里包恩的眼神可是無比的寵溺，藍波的一切他是那樣的喜歡，自己寵愛的孩子會待在自己的身邊，這點是不需要擔心的從小藍波就愛追逐自己，里包恩知道藍波一定會待在自己的身邊，就算藍波逃離自己他也有本事把他抓回來，藍波是屬於他的寶物，沒有人可以奪取的寶物，里包恩會用自己的方式去疼愛藍波這個孩子，有時候會讓人受不了就是，里包恩的強勢可是讓藍波感到受不了，所以有的時候藍波會小小反抗一下，怎麼說藍波還是不喜歡高壓統治的，里包恩對於藍波的反抗自然會好好的給予教訓。

里包恩把藍波抱在懷裡一起睡覺，任務期間沒有和藍波在一起真的很不舒服，已經習慣的事情突然沒有很不習慣，可樂尼洛每次看見這樣的情形都會笑自己，里包恩對於自己有這樣年紀小的情人有些哭笑不得，自從自己解除詛咒之後身體緩慢成長，十年後就和藍波在一起，兩人在一起的時間並不久，但對於感情都是同樣的用心，里包恩發現到自己不再是那麼的殘忍，現在的他已經體會到保護重要的人可以變強的道理。

「里包恩、里包恩…」藍波努力搖醒里包恩。

「嗯…」里包恩有清醒的狀況。

「吃飯了，小綱叫我們去吃飯了。」藍波看見里包恩醒來的樣子說。

「好，我已經醒了。」里包恩親吻藍波的臉頰。

「里包恩…」藍波有些無奈的抗議。

「起床的親吻。」里包恩可是不會放過任何的機會。

「每次都這樣，里包恩你好過分。」藍波的聲音聽起來就像是撒嬌。

「呵呵！」里包恩和藍波一起下床。

「里包恩，快點啦！我好餓，不要這樣啦！」藍波想辦法掙脫里包恩。

「真是的，我還沒有享受。」里包恩有些失望。

「我才不管你，我好餓，我要先去吃飯了。」藍波不管里包恩馬上離開。

「蠢牛…」里包恩不知道該生氣還是要怎樣才好。

『原來保護一個人是那樣的幸福，耶夫當初說的話我不屑一顧，現在愛上蠢牛，我卻懂耶夫想要表達的意思，會不會太晚了點…』里包恩有些無奈。

藍波的一舉一動已經可以牽引到他的情緒，藍波的一切他是那樣的喜歡，以前看不起的小牛現在也可以獨當一面成為強大的守護者，那麼現在的自己是否可以用自己的雙手去守護那個孩子，里包恩知道以前的自己是那樣的不屑這些感情，自從露切死後就對於這樣的感情一點也不想要去了解，忘記自己應該有的感情，現在因為藍波的關係找回了自己應該有的感情，該說是慶幸還是怎樣，耶夫說的話里包恩現在才了解意思，霍華休斯家族歷代最強的首領可是耶夫的父親，那個人一生當中最想要保護的人就是耶夫的母親，同時效忠彭哥列初代首領，成為初代的霧之守護者，里包恩微笑的踏出房間去找他家的小牛一起吃飯，之後他們會很幸福的。End


	70. 暗戀（8059）

『四目交接的時候 不要停留太久

適可而止的問候 關心不能太過

好奇也別去探索 妒嫉只能深鎖

如果忍不住寂寞 也不能對你說

啊 好朋友 啊 我的好朋友

不小心的沉默 不想讓你太難過

我們就站在落地窗的兩邊

就算觸碰也有了界限

如果跨越過彼此那道邊界

是靠近還是更遙遠

相信我們走到另一個境界

搭肩高唱友誼萬萬歲

要是我愛你變成了語言

什麼會多一些 什麼會少一些

就讓別人去猜測 我們清白的很

讓自己去承受 那種清白的悶

就算我只是朋友 能不能有要求

如果會發生甚麼 也是我想太多

啊 好朋友 就只是好朋友

不小心說出口 微笑中藏著難過

我們就站在落地窗的兩邊

就算觸碰也有了界限

如果跨越過彼此那道邊界

是靠近還是更遙遠

你會不會也曾閃過這感覺

一念之間就要差一點

要是我愛你變成了利劍

甚麼會被消滅 甚麼才會復原

那是我的底線 繼續將你暗戀』

山本知道自己真的很喜歡獄寺，只是獄寺的焦點永遠都不會放在他的身上，山本對於這點感到很灰心，很怕自己要是表達出感情的話，獄寺一定會對他生氣的，因此山本總是會把所有的事情埋藏在自己的心底，很多事情不願意告知任何人，這才是令人擔心的地方，而且不管怎麼說山本都是彭哥列的雨守，要是出差錯的話可就不好了，其實明眼人都看得出來獄寺是喜歡山本的，只是不願意承認罷了，很多事情只有埋藏在心底的暗戀。

「要幫那兩傢伙一把嗎？」蘇菲只是淡淡的說。

「不需要，讓他們自己解決會比較好。」卡洛琳向來是不贊同的。

彭哥列最近的八卦就是要看雨守和嵐守這兩人到底會不會修成正果，所有的成員大家都安靜的等待著這件事情的接下來發展，綱吉知道自家的屬下們都在等待這件事情的發展，不過山本和獄寺這兩人卻沒有什麼感覺，山本喜歡獄寺已經很多年了，可是到現在山本卻沒有表白的跡象，大家看見這樣的情形感到很訝異，怎麼說依照山本的個性早就已經要表白才對，沒想到山本卻一點動作也沒有，獄寺也不管最近有什麼八卦消息，反正那些事情幾乎都不關他的事情就是，因此大家看好戲的心情快要被抹滅。

「武、隼人，這是你們這次的任務。」綱吉把任務單交給他們兩人。

「嗯！後勤人員是…？」獄寺總是會細心的問好這些事情。

「小建會去幫忙的，彭哥列這裡也會有支援待命。」綱吉可是已經想好了。

「我知道了，請交給我完成吧！第十代首領。」獄寺有些激動的說。

「阿綱，我會好好完成的。」山本還是跟以往一樣的笑容。

「那就麻煩你們了。」綱吉可是很放心的交給他們兩人去執行。

山本和獄寺一點也沒有任何的感覺，他們兩人已經習慣一起出任務，綱吉不管怎樣都會把他們兩人放在一起，獄寺知道自己其實有些喜歡山本，可是面對山本那樣好的一切就不知道到底要怎樣才好，況且獄寺一點也不想要讓山本踏入這個世界當中，可惜山本現在已經踏入了這個世界裡，每次看見這樣的情況獄寺就不知道要怎樣說才好，山本也總是會容忍自己暴躁的脾氣，弄到最後好像受傷的都是他一樣，這樣子獄寺一點也不想要去面對，卻又好想要得到山本這個人的疼愛，矛盾的心情一直在獄寺的內心當中掙扎。

「骸，我這樣做會不會太狠心了？」綱吉有些擔心的看著那兩人。

「放心吧！要讓他們體會到對方的心情，這次的任務不會有問題的。」骸安撫自己可愛的天使的情緒。

「真的是這樣嗎？」綱吉知道她想要藉由這次的任務讓他們兩人釐清自己的感情。

「他們會體會到的。」骸很有把握的說。

綱吉發下來的這次任務主要是希望他們兩人可以表達自己的情感，光是他們兩人這樣繼續暗戀下去真的可要急死人了，怎麼說綱吉可不願意看見他們兩人就這樣孤獨終生，況且明明都是喜歡對方的，又為什麼一定要堅持不跟對方說自己的情感，這樣的感覺真的很奇怪，也是大家所不能理解的地方，畢竟大家都是希望每個人可以得到他們應該有的幸福，與其這樣看著他們作繭自縛，不如直接讓他們去面對會比較快點，尤其是對他們兩人這種總是猶豫不決的人，下一劑猛藥最適合。

「真希望他們兩個孩子會表明心意。」蘭緹兒有些擔心的說。

「放心吧！阿武一定會了解的。」剛一點也不擔心自己的兒子。

山本和獄寺照常執行自己的任務，兩人在這中間並沒有打架或是吵架的情形出現，這讓跟在他們身邊的屬下都頗為訝異，其實山本想要趁此機會好好的跟獄寺表白，說實在的現在山本真的不知道要怎樣去開口才好，卻又希望獄寺可以好好的接受他，這樣暗戀的心情山本已經按捺不住了，要是這樣繼續下去的話，山本一定會想盡辦法得到獄寺的，這樣可是不好的行為，獄寺也不會輕易的就原諒他，因此山本總是在矛盾當中徘徊，不知道要怎樣去做才會比較好，打算趁此機會好好的表白。

「獄寺，我支援你還是你要支援我？」山本直接切入重點問。

「都可以，我習慣使用遠距離攻擊，還是我支援你吧！」獄寺直接這樣說。

「嗯！」山本點頭表示答應。

「開始吧！」獄寺已經打算想要快點處理好這些事情了。

他們兩人決定用速戰速決的方式解決，山本決定利用這次的機會好好的和獄寺表白，當然獄寺也打算利用這次的機會好好的跟山本說清楚，這樣的追逐戰他們已經不想要繼續下去了，怎麼說他們都應該要好好的釐清一下自己的情感才可以，繼續這樣下去的話，很多時候得不到旁人的支持，同時也會讓關心自己的人擔心，與其這樣下去不如主動出擊比較快，這是他們現在決定好的事情，兩人的心思相同，不知道會擦出什麼樣子的火花來。

其實他們兩人都很清楚，就算說出來很傷人但是他們來是要說，怎麼說他們都想要讓對方知道自己的心意，要是沒有辦法在一起的話，他們就會死了這條心的，在這之前他們一定要把自己的心意告訴對方，不然的話一定會後悔莫及的，就是要避免自己後悔他們才要做這件事情，為了自己心愛的人他們會付出應該要付出的手段，對此他們不會手下留情的，喜歡對方的心情永無止盡的存在，對此他們一定要好好的跟對方溝通，告訴對方自己的真心誠意，告訴對方他們到底有多喜歡對方。

「隼人，我有話想要跟你說。」山本堅定的看著獄寺。

「嗯！」獄寺點頭。

山本告訴獄寺自己的心意後就沒有說什麼，獄寺知道這件事情後覺得很開心，因為山本想要說的話就跟自己想要說的話是一樣的，只是獄寺有點不知道要怎樣去回應山本的感情，怎麼說獄寺對於愛情還是會卻步，有可能跟年少的時候受到的傷害有關係，山本卻絲毫不在意獄寺不知道要怎樣回應自己的情感，只要自己可以好好的照顧獄寺他就滿足了，如果獄寺不能接受他的感情就算了，怎麼說山本都不會那樣不近人情的，很多事情還是要看獄寺自己決定才可以，他現在沒有資格去替獄寺做決定。

「武，我喜歡你，但是我不知道要怎樣回應你的感情。」獄寺不知道要怎樣說才好。

「沒有關係的，這樣就好，我很高興你喜歡我。」山本輕輕的把獄寺摟在自己的懷中。

「我不能回應你的情感，這樣的話你會很痛苦的。」獄寺不願意見到山本痛苦的樣子。

「只要我寵你就夠了，不需要去想太多。」山本真的一點也不介意這件事。

「但是…但是…」獄寺真的不知道要說什麼。

「感情不會單方面的付出的。」山本笑笑的對獄寺說。

獄寺見到山本那樣有把握就不知道要說什麼，從認識山本後獄寺就知道山本是那樣的有自信，總是不會去擔心太多的事情，對於自己也是那樣選擇包容，不會因為自己的原因就遷怒所有人，山本的優點真的很多，多到獄寺已經不知道要怎樣去理解會比較好，明明兩人就是那樣的喜歡對方，可是卻依舊遲遲不肯表白，為了不想要讓暗戀的結果到最後變成一場空，他們才會選擇在這時候表白，努力告訴對方說自己是多麼的喜歡對方。

「我真的很喜歡你，隼人，所以…」山本已經不知道要說什麼了。

「棒球笨蛋，喜歡上我可是會很辛苦的。」獄寺要哭不哭的說。

「我知道，我已經有所覺悟了。」山本是不會退縮的。

「棒球笨蛋就是棒球笨蛋。」獄寺很高興自己有這樣好的情人。

山本知道獄寺身上總是有一種掩蓋不了的光芒，自己就是看見那個光芒才會傾心，打算用自己的一生一世去守護這個人，用自己的生命去守護自己最寶貝的人，不需要太過於擔心，也不需要太過於操心，只要願意自己就一定會做到，那雙大手會一輩子牽著那雙小手共渡他們的人生未來的每一天，如果真的發生不幸的話，他們是不會留下對方的，他們是失去不了對方的，傾盡一生的思念就是想要和他在一起，愛是飄揚卻不完美的天堂，舊了總有需要修補的地方，婚姻也是這樣的情形，夫妻間的相處之道「就像跳舞一樣」，你進一步我就退一步，若不小心踩到對方就說對不起，快樂跳完舞就要說謝謝！所謂愛情，不是找到一個完美的情人，而是包容一個人的缺點與優點，並且愛上他的所有。

「隼人，相信我，我會一直握著你的手，直到你我都已經老去。」山本很有信心的告訴獄寺。

「我知道，我相信你，武，你會一直牽著我的手走下去，度過未來的每一天。」獄寺當然知道山本的諾言。

山本聽見這句話只是微笑，很多事情什麼話都沒有說出口，牽起對方的手就知道想要說什麼，儘管獄寺不服氣山本的態度，可是獄寺知道除了自己以外山本很少會分心的，不需要多少的誓言來維持他們之間的愛情，只要對方願意牽起自己的手這樣走下去，很多事情就已經不是那樣的重要，愛情是兩人之間的事情，容不下第三人的存在，就算那個人是外人也容不下去的，他山本武就最想要保護的人就是獄寺隼人這個人，誰也不會讓山本分心的，用自己一生的愛戀和一輩子守護來守候這個人，這就是他們兩人的心願，很平凡、很平凡的心願，對他們來說早已經不是奢望。

暗戀的心情兩人都是一樣的，當到最後兩人表達自己的情意的時候，就是接受對方的時候，他們始終相信可以和對方永遠的在一起，和對方在一起的感覺真的很好，只要可以牽起對方的手走下去，他們就有足夠的勇氣去面對未來的人生，什麼事情都不需要去煩惱，只要對方在自己的身邊就是最滿足的一切，表達出來的愛情並不是傷害對方的利刃，是告訴對方自己想要訴說的話語，簡單又幸福美好的生活就在眼前等待著他們，對於對方他們是永遠不會想要放手的，那樣的愛情會一直持續下去。End


	71. 愛情的定義（8059）獄寺生日賀文

9月9日蒲菊(MichaelmasDaisy)

花語：追憶

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，對於遙遠的往事，仍歷歷在目，久久未能忘懷。雖然如此，您對未來仍充滿信心，感性加上知性的您，一定能遇到一位投緣的人，舒緩心裏面積存已久的壓力。

花箴言：您的心事對方早已看出來了。

每個人對愛情的定義都不一樣，山本和獄寺對於愛情的定義也不一樣，不過他們卻會容忍和對方在一起，他們最喜歡和對方在一起的時間，能夠和對方在一起他們真的很快樂，就是因為很快樂所以他們不願意放手，獄寺覺得待在山本的身邊真的很有安全感，山本會一直寵著獄寺，對於山本來說獄寺是那樣的可愛，當然很多人會因為山本的溫柔因此而淪陷下去，只是山本除了獄寺之外不會接受任何人的，對於山本來說獄寺是他最寶貝的情人。

在黑手黨的世界當中久了，獄寺會不知不覺的開始懷念起以前的生活，雖然現在山本總是乖乖的待在自己的身邊，不知道為什麼獄寺就是有這樣的感覺，他們兩人不知道從什麼時候起就一直的在一起，只要有時間他們都會待在一起，形影不離的兩人是那樣的美好，他們的生活從沒有任何人可以介入，沒想到這次突然殺出一個黑手黨的千金小姐，差點破壞他們兩人之間的平衡。

「哥，你是又被隼人哥給修理了？」小建看到山本的樣子有些嚇到。

「哈哈！是啊！最近被一個小家族的千金小姐纏到，不小心給隼人看見了。」山本任由自己的弟弟幫忙療傷。

「這真是…」小建真的不知道要說什麼。

「嘛！我會好好安慰隼人的，別跟爸媽說。」山本不希望自己的父母擔心。

「好，我不會跟爸媽說的。」小建知道山本說的意思。

「謝啦！老弟。」山本很感謝自己的弟弟。

獄寺在辦公室當中非常的火大，最不會亂搞的傢伙竟然在自己的面前和別的女人親親我我的樣子，獄寺對於這樣的情形除了生氣之外還有一種不知道要怎樣說的感覺，從小就聽山本說喜歡自己，可是怎麼到了最後又移情別戀，是不是因為自己是男子，無法替山本生下一兒半女，是不是因為自己的個性太衝，總是會造成山本的麻煩，靜下來後獄寺就開始胡思亂想的，想到最後獄寺的眼眶當中已經開始慢慢的聚集眼淚，只是逞強的獄寺不讓眼淚掉下來。

『何必呢？早知道會有這樣的結果就該放手的。』獄寺內心當中多出一種說不出來的苦處。

山本踏入獄寺的辦公室的時候發現到獄寺快要哭的樣子感到很慌張，山本什麼都不怕就是怕自己最愛的人哭泣，獄寺哭泣的樣子會讓他感到很傷心的，怎麼說獄寺都是山本最寶貝的情人，山本把獄寺抱在懷裡，獄寺感受到山本的體溫不知道要說什麼，想要推開山本卻很眷戀山本的一切，山本知道自己一定要拒絕所有的女性，不可以讓自己最愛的人傷心難過，怎麼說山本都不捨獄寺這樣的難過。

「對不起，隼人，我一定會拒絕那位女性的。」山本給予獄寺一個承諾。

「武，我…」獄寺想要說些什麼似的。

「隼人，別離開我，我很怕你會離開我。」山本最恐懼的事情就是這件事情。

「武…」獄寺聽見山本的告白不知道要說什麼。

獄寺的確很怕山本離開自己，沒想到山本也是這樣的情形，他們兩人都很愛對方，就是因為那樣的深愛所以他們不願意離開對方，山本除了獄寺之外其他人都不會看上眼的，就算是小家族的千金小姐又怎樣，山本也是守護者的孩子，彭哥列可是黑手黨世界當中獨具一方的教父，大家都想要和彭哥列攀上關係，由於綱吉是女性的關係，所以大多派出來的是兒子，很可惜綱吉早已經有心愛的人，守護者們也不例外的會被小家族的千金小姐們看上。

「隼人，我會永遠留在你身邊，你會嗎？」山本的語氣感覺的出來是很不確定。

「我會的，你拒絕那傢伙就可以。」獄寺要山本好好的拒絕追求者。

獄寺相信山本一定會好好的拒絕那個傢伙的，只要不要引起黑手黨之間的戰爭的話，其實只要拒絕那個女人就可以，山本一定會想辦法不讓那個女人接近自己的，那個女人對外宣稱自己是她的未婚夫，已經造成自己和獄寺的困擾，彭哥列也不用和小家族聯姻，就算要他們也只願意用同盟的方式進行，不願意用聯姻的方式去進行的，沒有人願意犧牲首領或是守護者的幸福的，怎麼說彭哥列的所有人都可以自由的追求他們想要的愛情，只有兩個家族是用聯姻的方式訂定同盟條約的，加百羅涅和密魯菲奧雷，畢竟這兩個家族的首領都喜歡上彭哥列的X代守護者，雲之守護者和晴之守護者兩人。

「武拒絕了那個千金小姐，這下子我們會安靜一陣子了。」蘇菲看見這樣的情況說。

「當然，我還以為武哥不會拒絕那個傢伙呢！」蘇菲亞可是很討厭那位千金小姐的。

山本果然拒絕了那位小姐，那位小姐很不甘心的想要對彭哥列不利，也很想要借此機會把山本得到手，當然綱吉就是怕這樣的情形出現已經好好的威脅過那個小家族的首領，山本很感謝綱吉這樣做，綱吉只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，綱吉是不會讓那位女性進入彭哥列的，況且綱吉還是有眼睛的，她知道山本和獄寺是很相愛的，要是拆散他們的話可是會很不好的，因此不管怎樣山本和獄寺一定要在一起。

「X代首領，真是太謝謝妳了。」獄寺很高興綱吉有幫忙解決這件事。

「哪裡，隼人和武都是我的好朋友，我當然要幫忙囉！」綱吉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的說。

「小綱，對不起，還要妳出手幫忙。」山本對此多少感到不好意思。

「沒關係的，好好和隼人一起生活就好。」綱吉真的很希望他們可以得到幸福。

解決完這件事後，山本深深的體會到自己對愛情的定義要是少了獄寺的話，自己的愛情就不會很圓滿，山本對於愛情的定義就是獄寺這個人，除了獄寺之外山本是不會看上任何的女性的，只有獄寺是山本最寶貝的情人，也只有獄寺有資格可以站在自己的身邊，山本體會到這件事情後會緊緊的抓住獄寺的手不放開，就是希望可以好好的和獄寺在一起，度過他們未來的人生，創造他們未來的一切，屬於他們的愛情。

「隼人，我最愛你了，我會一輩子抓著你的手不放開的。」山本給予獄寺一個很好的保證。

「嗯！我相信你，你一定會做到這件事的。」獄寺是那樣的相信山本的一切。

山本親吻獄寺，他們的左手無名指上面都已經被對方給套上，那是屬於他們之間的承諾，山本不會輕易的放開獄寺的，也不會再讓獄寺哭泣，他們的未來會一起攜手度過的，只要他們相信他們知道，只有對方才可以和自己度過一生的，這是他們了解到他們愛情的定義，在他們的愛情當中只有對方可以在自己的身邊，其餘的人不容許踏入他們的愛情當中，畢竟是屬於他們的愛情的定義，也是他們的幸福。End


	72. 專屬管家（XS）XANXUS生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

史庫瓦羅是XANXUS的專屬管家，但瓦利亞的所有人都清楚史庫瓦羅已經是XANXUS的妻子，不過不知道為什麼還要升任專屬管家這個位子，XANXUS的一切都是史庫瓦羅一個人在打理的，瓦利亞全部上上下下都是史庫瓦羅一個人在打理的，每次遇到這樣的事情史庫瓦羅都會很生氣，可是到最後都會認命的去打理，自從XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅是打理瓦利亞的所有事情後，不高興的把史庫瓦羅調到自己的身邊當作是專屬管家，因為史庫瓦羅的能幹讓XANXUS很多事情都不需要親自動手打理，不小心讓XANXUS養成生活白痴的習慣，氣的史庫瓦羅真的不知道要說什麼，感覺上自己嫁給一位不會打理自己的丈夫。

「垃圾！！」XANXUS開始叫人。

「你又怎麼了？XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅有些無奈的看著XANXUS。

「幫我穿衣服。」XANXUS直接命令。

「老子為什麼要幫你，我還要弄早飯！！」史庫瓦羅非常的不爽。

XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅說的話只好自己把衣服穿好，史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS已經把衣服穿好的樣子馬上幫忙整理領帶還有領子，XANXUS喜歡看史庫瓦羅幫忙自己整理的樣子，幫自己打領帶的史庫瓦羅總是會讓XANXUS感到很舒服，這是屬於XANXUS的任性，所有的事情都要自己親愛的幫忙打理，由於這樣的任性往往讓史庫瓦羅真的不知道要說什麼才好，最後都只有無奈的去幫忙，畢竟不管怎麼說XANXUS都是自己的另外一半，當初跟在XANXUS的身邊史庫瓦羅已經有心理準備。

「真是的，不自己打理小心孩子跟你學。」史庫瓦羅有些抱怨。

「不會的，你會把他們教的很好。」XANXUS對史庫瓦羅很有信心。

史庫瓦羅聽見這句話實在不知道要說什麼才好，XANXUS就是這樣的任性，不過XANXUS的任性只有在史庫瓦羅的面前可以看見，對此大家都覺得不可思議，怎麼說他們都沒有想到瓦利亞的首領竟然會在史庫瓦羅的面前任性，XANXUS在別人的面前都是那樣有威嚴的，唯獨在自己的妻子的面前會顯現出一些小任性，常常讓史庫瓦羅不知道要怎樣去應付才好，畢竟要是XANXUS任性起來真的很不好應付，史庫瓦羅常常要傷腦筋就是。

『今天的公文量真多，又不知道要處理到什麼時候了。』史庫瓦羅看見公文堆在桌上真的不知道要說什麼。

「垃圾！陪我出去。」XANXUS直接命令。

「陪你出去，XANXUS，你腦袋壞掉了嗎？你沒看見公文堆在老子的桌上嗎？」史庫瓦羅不爽的看著XANXUS。

「今天是很重要的日子，陪我出去走走。」XANXUS就是不說明今天是什麼日子。

「唉…老子知道了，老子就陪你出去。」史庫瓦羅發現到自己總是會妥協。

XANXUS滿意的看著自己的專屬管家妥協，XANXUS清楚的知道今天是自己的生日，這位大忙人管家大概又忘記這件事情，當然XANXUS清楚如果不是兩個孩子提醒的話，自己多少也會忘記今天是自己的生日，XANXUS才不要在這種日子當中孤單的過生日，多少也要自己的專屬管家陪伴自己，怎麼說史庫瓦羅可是他XANXUS生命當中最重要的一個人，誰都不可以輕易的從他身邊奪取史庫瓦羅的，XANXUS的霸道只有對史庫瓦羅一個人而已。

『笨蛋史佩爾畢，我的任性只有對你而已，我親愛的專屬管家。』XANXUS非常的愉快。

『真是任性的老公，任性的首領。』史庫瓦羅多少有些無奈。

史庫瓦羅不小心看見日曆上面的日期才發現到今天是XANXUS的生日，想到這裡史庫瓦羅就知道為什麼今天XANXUS會這樣特別的任性，不過史庫瓦羅也知道今天一整天都要認命的好好的陪伴XANXUS，想到這裡史庫瓦羅就開始頭痛，怎麼說還有很多的事情要做，那堆公文不知道誰可以幫忙處理一下，當然XANXUS任性起來史庫瓦羅也沒辦法阻止的。

「XANXUS，生日快樂。」史庫瓦羅告訴XANXUS。

「謝謝你，我的史佩爾畢。」XANXUS很高興聽見愛人對自己說的話。

「真是的，怪不得你今天比平常還要任性。」史庫瓦羅有些無奈的說。

「哼！」XANXUS只會對自己的妻子任性。

史庫瓦羅對於XANXUS的任性完全沒有辦法，不過史庫瓦羅也很清楚自己是XANXUS的專屬管家，所有的事情都幫XANXUS打理的非常好，這也是為什麼九代首領他們非常的喜歡史庫瓦羅的原因，有時候史庫瓦羅會覺得自己真的太寵XANXUS這個人了，什麼事情都幫他打理的好好的，以致於XANXUS對他任性的時候自己是沒有辦法的，或許也可以說是自己太愛他的原因，自己終其一生想要待在他的身邊，只有他是自己最愛的人，對於這樣的觀點史庫瓦羅一直都沒有變，他的內心當中最愛的人依舊是XANXUS，除了XANXUS之外沒有別人，對史庫瓦羅來說XANXUS是最為重要的人。

「我親愛的專屬管家，史佩爾畢。」XANXUS在史庫瓦羅的耳邊低語。

「怎麼了啦！你又有什麼要求？」史庫瓦羅多少有些不解XANXUS的動作。

「肚子餓了。」XANXUS這樣告訴史庫瓦羅。

「我知道了。」史庫瓦羅知道要去買東西給XANXUS吃。

XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅的動作只是微笑，自己的要求史庫瓦羅都會達到，每次和史庫瓦羅在一起感覺真的很好，XANXUS很喜歡這樣的感覺，總是會故意對史庫瓦羅做一些不合理的要求，就是希望讓史庫瓦羅待在自己的身邊，每次看見史庫瓦羅無奈的樣子讓XANXUS感到特別的高興，或許天生XANXUS就是喜歡欺負史庫瓦羅，也只有史庫瓦羅才有這樣的待遇，其他人的話根本就是想都別想。

「成為你的專屬管家真是累人，別忘了家裡還有兩個小鬼。」史庫瓦羅把午餐拿到XANXUS的面前。

「我知道，但你是我的專屬管家，我唯一的專屬管家。」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅拉到懷裡。

史庫瓦羅現在的表情就是“真受不了你”，然後開始一起和XANXUS吃午餐，XANXUS很高興在生日的時候可以和史庫瓦羅一起單獨過，這樣悠閒的在一起吃午餐，悠閒的散步、看風景，這是XANXUS最喜歡和史庫瓦羅一起做的事情，也是XANXUS在生日的時候唯一的要求，這也是為什麼史庫瓦羅拿XANXUS沒有法子的關係，誰叫他們兩人之間已經是那樣的有默契，到最後史庫瓦羅就非得妥協才可以，現在XANXUS知道這是幸福，是他們之間唯一的幸福。End


	73. 鏡花水月（6927）綱吉生日賀文

10月14日白菊(Chrysanthemum)

花語：真實

花占卜：您是個清雅脫俗、外表高貴的人，但您有時也會不拘小節，尤其是在相熟朋友或者是面對工作壓力的時候，您會使性子甚或流露粗鄙的一面以宣洩您的情緒。在愛情上，您適宜尋求包容性大的人作為您的對象。

花箴言：面對困難的時候，才會見到一個人的真面目。

鏡花水月如同最真實的幻影，那樣的虛幻又虛無飄渺，是六道骸最擅長的幻術，自然身為六道骸身邊的情人綱吉也很清楚，不過每個人都清楚骸是不會對綱吉使用幻術的，怎麼說綱吉都是骸最愛的人，骸是不可能對自己最喜歡的人使用幻術的，綱吉可是骸最喜歡的人，怎麼說都不會對綱吉用幻術的，他們兩人是那樣的相愛，不管發生什麼事情都會在一起的人，從第一次見面起他們就很喜歡對方。

「小綱，妳今天不是應該要休息？」蘇菲看見綱吉在辦公室的樣子問。

「嗯！只是我不知道要做什麼才好？所以才過來辦公室。」綱吉覺得放假自己不知道應該要怎樣。

蘇菲看見這樣的情形只是微笑，今天是綱吉的生日，最該給綱吉生日禮物的傢伙不知道跑到哪裡去，大概是去找禮物給綱吉，綱吉對於自己的生日不喜歡大肆慶祝，所以彭哥列是不會有宴會的，但是大家都會意思、意思送禮物給綱吉，除非綱吉不想要那些東西的話就會送給下屬，綱吉對大家都很好，這是綱吉的習慣，綱吉一向都習慣這樣做，就是希望自己的屬下可以擁有更好的福利。

「媽媽，生日快樂。」吉代把禮物拿給綱吉。

「謝謝你，吉代。」綱吉很高興可以收到孩子的禮物。

「爸爸不知道什麼時候才會回來？」吉代趴在綱吉的大腿上說。

「不知道呢！也許等一下就會回來了。」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

綱吉對於自己的養子是很疼愛的，吉代也很高興自己有這麼好的養母，養父對於吉代也是有過多的疼愛，兩人總是會很疼愛吉代，儘管現在綱吉的肚子裡已經開始在孕育生命，可是對於他們來說，吉代還是最重要的孩子，吉代當然也知道骸和綱吉的用心，總是會乖乖的學習自己應該要學的東西，避免骸和綱吉擔心自己，吉代在大家的眼中可是很乖的孩子，是所有人都會稱讚的孩子。

晚上家族當中會例行舉辦宴會，這樣小型的宴會會有同盟的家族來，綱吉看見大家高興的樣子只是微笑，這樣的宴會綱吉多少還是希望大家可以過的很開心，吉代也很高興可以有宴會，跟著綱吉去拜訪大家，每個人都爭相搶著要送禮物給綱吉，綱吉看見這樣的情形只有苦笑，當然每個人的禮物都收下，吉代多少也會在禮物當中挑選自己想要的東西，這點綱吉一點也不會反對，只要她家可愛的吉代可以高興就好，這是她作為母親唯一的心願。

「抱歉！我回來晚了，妳的禮物。」骸把自己的禮物親手奉上。

「爸爸今年送媽媽什麼禮物？」吉代多少有些好奇骸到底是送什麼禮物給綱吉。

「好漂亮喔！這個胸針好特別，你已經給我很好的禮物了。」綱吉看見自己的禮物感到特別的高興。

「妳喜歡就好，我可是花了很多的時間才弄到的，我知道。」骸很喜歡看見綱吉的笑容。

「呵呵！所以說我最喜歡骸了，你給我太多、太多美好的東西，讓我感到很幸福。」綱吉毫不保留的說。

「爸爸對媽媽真好，媽媽真的很高興，爸爸和媽媽感情好好喔！」吉代開心的對他們說。

「當然囉！爸爸最愛的人就是媽媽了。」骸把自己的兒子吉代抱起來。

綱吉看見他們父子倆人那樣的相像，綱吉覺得自己真的是很幸福的首領，有這麼好的丈夫以及這麼好的兒子，綱吉真的很幸福也很高興，其實骸帶給她很多的東西，吉代就是最好的禮物，綱吉多少還是不希望骸破費，不管怎麼說骸都是綱吉的最愛，只要看見骸高興又幸福的表情綱吉就會感到非常的安心，他們兩人在一起的時間那麼久了，多多少少都會了解對方的想法，骸和綱吉是那樣的有默契，只要骸可以做到的事情都會為了綱吉而做到，只要綱吉可以處理的事情綱吉都會想辦法處理好的。

「吉代，有沒有想爸爸？」骸進入爸爸模式。

「有，我很想爸爸喔！」吉代真的很想骸。

「你出去的時候每天晚上都吵著要找你。」綱吉看見這樣的情形說。

「吉代果然是爸爸的寶貝兒子。」骸很高興自己的兒子竟然會想他。

「當然！我是爸爸的乖兒子，也是媽媽最寶貝的兒子。」吉代真的很喜歡骸和綱吉。

聽見吉代說的話讓他們感到很開心，怎麼說他們寵愛的孩子依舊是那樣的單純，有時候還會跟某些孩子爭鋒吃醋，只能說自己的孩子真的很依賴自己，每次看見吉代依賴自己的模樣讓骸和綱吉多少有成就感，不過他們也清楚不能讓吉代太過依賴他們，偶爾還是會訓練一下吉代獨立的，至少他們會讓吉代有個家，彭哥列就是大家的家，這個家是綱吉一直想要守護的家，綱吉才會那樣努力的成為首領，就是希望可以保護好大家，自然所有的守護者都知道綱吉的希望，因此他們都會想辦法幫綱吉達成這個願望的。

幸福是由自己創造出來的，骸清楚自己的幸福不是鏡花水月，是真真實實的幸福，這個幸福是綱吉帶給他的，能夠擁有自己的兒子吉代和最美麗的妻子綱吉，這是骸最幸福的時候，有了家人在身邊讓骸多少有些顧忌，有了那些顧忌骸不會在任務當中為所欲為，每次想到家裡有人正在等待他的時候，骸就會如同歸欣似箭一般的回到彭哥列大宅當中，然後迫不及待的想要看見自己的妻子和兒子，往往會讓綱吉和吉代感到好笑，不過他們也清楚這是骸重視他們的原因，自然也會讓他們倍感幸福，骸帶給他們太多、太多的幸福。End


	74. 風之鈴聲（6927）

有時候綱吉喜歡聽聽風帶來的聲音，骸知道綱吉有這樣的習慣，所以並不會去阻止綱吉去傾聽，只要綱吉高興骸都不會去刻意打斷的，骸喜歡看綱吉的笑容，綱吉的笑容可是骸的救贖，也是骸心目中的陽光，所以不管怎樣骸都會好好的保護綱吉，骸喜歡牽著綱吉的手在院子當中散步，這是他們小時候就養成的習慣，綱吉很喜歡依偎在骸的身邊，只要跟還在一起綱吉就會很高興。

「骸，你去買風鈴了？」綱吉看見自己的禮物開心的說。

「嗯！我記得妳很喜歡風鈴的聲音，所以就去買了一個。」骸笑笑的對自己最愛的人說。

「謝謝你，骸。」綱吉露出大大的笑容。

「不客氣，我可愛的天使。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。

綱吉高興的把風鈴給掛在窗戶邊，微風徐徐的吹拂，風鈴的聲音就隨之而來，清脆的聲音讓綱吉感到很喜歡，骸每次挑選的禮物都是那樣具有意義，綱吉很喜歡骸幫她挑選的禮物，骸覺得自己看見綱吉的笑容就很值得，綱吉對於骸來說真的是很重要的人，因為非常的重要所以才會那樣的保護她，就是不希望自己最心愛的人離開自己，那樣的無能為力骸已經不想要再體會，骸比任何人都清楚自己是絕對沒有辦法失去綱吉的。

「骸怎麼了嗎？」綱吉看見骸不太高興的樣子。

「我沒事，只是恍神而已。」骸把綱吉抱在懷裡。

「這樣呀！好吧！」綱吉知道骸不想要多說。

「呵呵！」骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

骸有許多事情都不會跟綱吉說，綱吉也不會去過問太多，綱吉很清楚骸不想說就不會說，所以不管怎樣綱吉都不會去過問，這是綱吉體諒骸的作法，綱吉不希望自己給骸壓力，怎麼說綱吉都希望骸可以好好陪在自己的身邊，和骸在一起真的很快樂，綱吉很喜歡和骸在一起的時光，綱吉知道自己的生命中擁有過最美好的時間就是和骸在一起，綱吉比誰都清楚骸的過去，所以會用最包容的心去包容骸的一切，讓骸可以安心的待在自己的身邊。

「骸把風之鈴聲送給我囉！」綱吉俏皮的說。

「呵呵！因為那是我的天使最想要的東西。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「骸，不要去想太多，我會待在你的身邊的，就算不能永遠，但是只要我活著，我就會待在你的身邊。」綱吉心疼骸的一切。

「小傻瓜，妳是我最愛的人，不要亂想。」骸可不想要自己的天使亂想。

綱吉什麼話都沒說只是蹭蹭骸，骸知道綱吉是用自己的方式在告訴自己一定會陪在他身邊的，很多事情自己根本就不需要擔心太多，他們的幸福會這樣一直持續下去的，只要綱吉單在骸的身邊，骸就會感到很幸福，當然他們之間的幸福會因為他們的牽絆而延續下去，骸會永遠的保護好自己最心愛的人，不會讓自己最愛的人離開自己，就是因為這樣綱吉才會放心的待在骸的身邊，然後用自己的個性去包容骸的一切，盡量不要讓骸感到困擾，要讓骸可以快快樂樂的待在自己的身邊。

「我呀！最高興的一件事情就是遇到妳喔！綱吉。」骸把綱吉抱的很緊。

「我也是，我也很高興可以遇到骸。」綱吉任由骸這樣抱著自己。

隨著風之鈴聲的響起，他們之間的牽絆越是穩固，綱吉喜歡聽風的聲音，風像是在告訴綱吉一定會沒事一般，綱吉相信很多事情都會平安過去的，只要她和骸同心協力就可以度過那些難關的，一直以來綱吉是這樣的深信，當然這樣的信念從沒有被打破，骸一直都待在綱吉的身邊和綱吉在一起，綱吉很高興自己擁有這樣好的情人，能夠和骸在一起綱吉真的很高興，所以不管怎樣綱吉都不希望骸悲傷，自己唯一可以做的就是化去骸的悲傷，讓骸可以快樂的和大家一起生活，能夠陪伴在自己的身邊。

「風之鈴聲可以帶給我們幸福喔！我聽說風鈴是傳遞思念者的思念。」綱吉想起很久以前聽過的傳說。

「是嗎？那麼我以後出任務的時候，小綱就看著風鈴想我就可以，這樣風鈴會把妳的思念帶給我的。」骸在綱吉的耳邊說。

綱吉聽見這句話馬上臉紅，不過臉上卻盪漾起笑容，骸說的話一點也沒錯，風一定可以把自己的思念帶給骸的，綱吉相信這個傳說，同時綱吉希望骸可以平安的回到自己的身邊，綱吉的願望永遠都是那樣簡單，簡單當中又充滿許多的幸福，這是骸深刻體會到的事情，骸不會放開手的，不管發生什麼事情都不會，唯有這樣他才能帶給自己最愛的天使幸福，然後和自己最愛的天使永遠的在一起，風之鈴聲真的帶給他們幸福。End


	75. 暮日之愛（XS）

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅結婚多年，但他們的感情卻還是跟當初一樣，XANXUS早已經把瓦利亞當中最狂妄的傢伙給抓到手，史庫瓦羅願意臣服在XANXUS腳下，XANXUS對史庫瓦羅的感情猶如當初一樣，沒有任何的雜質，可以看見他們最純粹的情感，史庫瓦羅的眼中總是可以看見對XANXUS的情感，XANXUS喜歡看史庫瓦羅眼中那些對自己的情感，癡情、愛戀等等的情感讓XANXUS迷戀不已，只願史庫瓦羅成為自己的妻子，只有史庫瓦羅才有資格站在自己的身邊。

「史佩爾畢，我的愛。」XANXUS醒來之後看著史庫瓦羅的臉。

「你醒了？」史庫瓦羅睜開眼睛看見XANXUS盯著自己不放。

「嗯！外頭下雨了。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅。

「嗯！」史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的意思。

史庫瓦羅並不在意外頭的天氣是不是雨天，最主要是XANXUS不想讓他起來，史庫瓦羅並不會很意外就是，XANXUS本來就是很霸道的人，卻也是他最深愛的丈夫，XANXUS對於自己的兒女總是會很嚴格，兩個孩子也會跟史庫瓦羅抱怨說父親的教育實在是太過於嚴格，現在孩子大了已經不太會跟史庫瓦羅抱怨，XANXUS才滿意的不追殺自己的兒女，畢竟XANXUS最討厭別人打擾他和史庫瓦羅的相處時間，只有綱吉這位可愛的妹妹去打擾XANXUS和史庫瓦羅時，XANXUS才不太會生氣，儘管還是會不爽就是。

「別鬧了，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅有點想要躲避XANXUS的毛手毛腳。

「囉嗦！」XANXUS吻去史庫瓦羅說的話。

XANXUS最享受的就是一早可以抱史庫瓦羅，當然史庫瓦羅清楚XANXUS的個性，所以很多時候慣著XANXUS，其實史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的孩子氣很重，有時候史庫瓦羅也會受不了，因此史庫瓦羅常常要哄XANXUS這個大人，那種無奈的感覺往往讓史庫瓦羅不知道要說什麼，XANXUS這麼大一個人跟小孩子差不多，史庫瓦羅氏不可以離開XANXUS的，不然XANXUS一定會吵的讓人受不了，瓦利亞的人可是很清楚XANXUS的個性，因此只要XANXUS生氣就會把史庫瓦羅推出來。

「放鬆點，史佩爾畢。」XANXUS可不想要自己的愛人受到傷害。

「很痛耶！XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅感覺到XANXUS的手指進入自己體內。

「都已經生過孩子了，怎麼還是這麼緊？」XANXUS好不容易進入史庫瓦羅的體內。

「你要就快點，少在那裡廢話。」史庫瓦羅扭動自己的腰部。

XANXUS滿意的看著史庫瓦羅的表情，當XANXUS開始扭動自己的腰部時，就表示史庫瓦羅要在痛苦和快感中掙扎，XANXUS滿意的看著史庫瓦羅的表情，XANXUS最喜歡看的就是史庫瓦羅這樣的表情，史庫瓦羅覺得自己實在是不知道要怎麼說XANXUS，XANXUS的小孩子個性讓史庫瓦羅很無言，可是這不得不承認自己真的很愛XANXUS這個人，希望可以和XANXUS度過一生，能夠擁有那兩個可愛的兒女是史庫瓦羅這輩子的幸福，是史庫瓦羅最快樂的日子。

「我的史佩爾畢。」XANXUS摸摸史庫瓦羅的臉頰。

「別鬧了，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅勉強張開眼睛。

「睡吧！我在你身邊。」XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅很累。

「嗯…」史庫瓦羅閉上眼睛馬上熟睡。

XANXUS喜歡抱著史庫瓦羅睡覺，史庫瓦羅身上的味道是XANXUS最喜歡的味道，從以前XANXUS就很喜歡抱著史庫瓦羅睡覺，久了史庫瓦羅也拿XANXUS沒法子，怎麼說都是自己最喜歡的人，XANXUS小孩子氣的一面只有在史庫瓦羅的面前才會出現，對此史庫瓦羅實在不知道比較好，史庫瓦羅多少會縱容XANXUS，史庫瓦羅會用自己的方式在寵愛XANXUS，這是只有XANXUS可以受到的待遇，和其他人不同的待遇，這也是為什麼XANXUS會有特別的待遇，就算其他人不滿也沒有法子，因為那是他們兩個的相處方式。

「XANXUS那傢伙。」史庫瓦羅全身酸痛。

「我又怎麼了？」XANXUS從浴室出來聽見史庫瓦羅的抱怨。

「昨天你要太多次了，現在全身酸痛。」史庫瓦羅抱怨。

「因為是你，所以我才要那麼多次。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅。

XANXUS本來對美色完全沒有感覺的人，但是遇到史庫瓦羅總是會忍不住想要，史庫瓦羅不懂的就是這個地方，美色對於XANXUS是完全沒用的人，可是為什麼卻對自己那樣的有興趣，雖然不解史庫瓦羅卻沒有說出來，史庫瓦羅覺得有些事情還是不要多問會比較好，XANXUS不是那種會輕易把事情說出來的人，跟在XANXUS那麼多年史庫瓦羅怎麼會不清楚XANXUS的個性，久了史庫瓦羅也不會刻意去過問。

「我叫廚子弄了早餐給你，公文我會全部交給列威。」XANXUS告訴史庫瓦羅。

「嗯！」史庫瓦羅點頭。 

「我以為你會抱怨。」XANXUS揉揉史庫瓦羅的腰。

「能夠休息一天我很高興。」史庫瓦羅享受XANXUS的服務。

XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅的臉頰，平常XANXUS雖然對史庫瓦羅家暴，但是溫柔的時候可以說是非常溫柔，史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的個性，很多時候雖然會和XANXUS大吵，卻還不致於生氣到哪裡，除非XANXUS太過分才有可能，一般來說史庫瓦羅是不太會和XANXUS計較的，而且基本上史庫瓦羅是很寵XANXUS的，他們兩個從少年時期到現在，現在的他們已經走入中年的年紀，漸漸的他們開始把事情交給自己的兒女們，畢竟孩子們也大了，該讓他們好好的管理瓦利亞。

「你什麼時候打算把瓦利亞整個交給孩子們？」史庫瓦羅把衣服穿好問。

「晚點吧！至少要等到小綱退位。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅。

「隨你，現在瓦利亞還是你當家。」史庫瓦羅任由XANXUS親吻自己。

「我還不想那麼早放手，那小子還沒成氣候。」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抱到大廳去。

這麼多年了史庫瓦羅早已經習慣被XANXUS抱去大廳，從一開始的不習慣到現在習慣成自然，只能說史庫瓦羅真的很能適應，而瓦利亞的人全部都不介意XANXUS這樣做，除了列威很不爽史庫瓦羅以外其他人都沒有意見，安德烈、安妮、莉亞看見自己的父親XANXUS的行為不會太訝異，看見XANXUS和史庫瓦羅這樣就表示一定有過什麼激烈運動，魯斯里亞笑笑的看著這樣的情況，史庫瓦羅忽視所有人臉上的表情，不想去管他們，這樣至少自己的耳根子會安靜許多。

「嘻嘻，王子也想要這樣抱小豆丁。」貝爾往瑪蒙那裡看。

「我才不要你這位蠢王子抱我呢！」瑪蒙打死都不會讓貝爾抱他的。

「吵死了，快點吃飯。」史庫瓦羅大聲的說。

聽見這句話大家看向史庫瓦羅後馬上安靜的吃飯，要是史庫瓦羅生氣起來可是很恐怖的，XANXUS要是看見史庫瓦羅生氣也一定會狠狠的教訓他們的，瓦利亞的人誰不知道XANXUS很疼史庫瓦羅的，史庫瓦羅就像是瓦利亞的管家一般，把瓦利亞上上下下打理的非常有秩序，這是所有人都無法做到的，XANXUS可是非常的信任史庫瓦羅，況且XANXUS任性起來只有史庫瓦羅才可以壓下去，每次XANXUS開始任性起來，瓦利亞的人全部都會去找史庫瓦羅，常常氣的史庫瓦羅不知道要說什麼才好，但是畢竟是自己的丈夫，史庫瓦羅還是會很無奈的去安撫XANXUS。

「才剛吃完早餐，你又想要做什麼？」史庫瓦羅有些無言的看著準備把他壓在身下的人。

「沒做什麼，只是換我吃早餐了。」XANXUS開始把史庫瓦羅的衣服給脫了。

「XANXUS，你不要太過分了。」史庫瓦羅大喊。

「別吵。」XANXUS吻去史庫瓦羅要抱怨的話。

史庫瓦羅對此只有無奈，XANXUS只有對自己才會有那樣的情形產生，史庫瓦羅知道自己很寵XANXUS，所以根本不會阻止XANXUS，只要XANXUS要求史庫瓦羅都會達到，儘管史庫瓦羅很無奈也沒有打算要說什麼，畢竟XANXUS是不會管史庫瓦羅的抗議，XANXUS可是非常霸道的傢伙，史庫瓦羅可是非常了解XANXUS的，恩愛這麼多年史庫瓦羅哪會不了解XANXUS的個性，久了XANXUS也習慣史庫瓦羅在身邊的感覺，史庫瓦羅自然也習慣XANXUS的個性，兩人互相習慣彼此在身邊的感覺，愛上對方後更是珍惜和對方在一起的感覺。

「今天下午出去玩，我想出去走走。」史庫瓦羅告訴XANXUS。

「只有我們兩個嗎？」XANXUS有些懷疑。

「只有我們兩個，況且我們很久沒有約會過了。」史庫瓦羅似乎有些不高興。

「你有太多的前科，所以我才會懷疑你。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅的臉頰。

「哼！還不是那幾個小鬼老是吵著要出門，總是要我求你。」史庫瓦羅不爽的說。

「那是你自己太心軟了，活該找罪受。」XANXUS笑自己妻子的可愛之處。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅一起出門約會，本來有一堆人要跟在他們的後頭，全部被XANXUS阻止，安德烈、安妮、莉亞才不會傻傻的跟在父母身邊，因為XANXUS已經嚴重警告他們不准亂跟在他們的後頭，況且打擾父母親的約會的話會被死氣之火燒到，XANXUS可不是什麼好惹得角色，安德烈他們兄妹三人自然也知道，因此他們才不會笨到去跟在他們父母親的身邊，貝爾那位頑皮的王子才不吃這套，硬是要跟去反而被XANXUS給狠狠的教訓一頓，乖乖的待在瓦利亞當中。

「哼！一群垃圾！」XANXUS不爽的拉起史庫瓦羅離開。

「我就知道。」史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形有些無奈。

史庫瓦羅雖然很無奈現在的情形，不過對象是XANXUS也不好說什麼，史庫瓦羅也懶得去和XANXUS說什麼，瓦利亞的首領怎麼說也是不好惹得角色，XANXUS穩贏的。瓦利亞大概除了史庫瓦羅以外沒有人可以和XANXUS匹敵的，只是貝爾總是會很頑皮的去挑戰XANXUS，對此史庫瓦羅感到很頭痛，每次去阻止貝爾也沒用，因此任由XANXUS去解決貝爾這個孩子，久了貝爾也會學到教訓，只是現在還沒有學會就是，所以史庫瓦羅才會頭痛和傷腦筋。

「你就少生氣了，我們已經不年輕了。」史庫瓦羅拿了一杯果汁給XANXUS。

「哼！那幾個傢伙就愛搗蛋，和你一起的時間並不多，讓他們搗蛋還得了。」XANXUS真的很不高興。

「我知道，別去想太多了。」史庫瓦羅拍拍XANXUS的手。

「你就寵他們。」XANXUS怎麼不知道史庫瓦羅的個性。

史庫瓦羅笑笑的沒有說什麼，XANXUS是個非常孩子氣的人，所以不管怎麼說史庫瓦羅都會讓不，現在的他們早已經不再那麼年輕了，身體狀況不如以前好，中年時期的他們雖然還是可以鎮壓那些小家族，但是他們知道自己的體力已經有在衰弱，不惜和白蘭戰鬥的那一次他們就明顯的感受的出來，只是現在綱吉還沒有退位，XANXUS也暫時沒有意願要退位，一起幫綱吉處理家族的事情，維繫黑手黨世界的和平。

暮日之愛是他們現在的寫照，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅從年輕走到現在，願意和對方走過一輩子的時間，XANXUS從沒有想過自己可以和史庫瓦羅走那麼久的時間，XANXUS很高興是和史庫瓦羅一起走到現在，陪伴在自己身邊的人不是別的女性而是史庫瓦羅，和史庫瓦羅在一起的日子是那樣的美好，那些回憶的點點滴滴讓XANXUS無法遺忘，XANXUS不容許史庫瓦羅先行離開自己，對XANXUS來說史庫瓦羅是很重要的人，任何的背叛都不如史庫瓦羅離開自己還要來的痛苦，就算是那樣相信史庫瓦羅，可是XANXUS知道自己還是會想法子保護好史庫瓦羅的，這已經是他唯一的心願，這個心願會一直守護到史庫瓦羅離開自己的時候，到了那時候XANXUS肯定也會跟著史庫瓦羅一起離開的。End


	76. 微笑(6927)69生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

綱吉很喜歡看骸的笑容，骸是不苟言笑的傢伙，只有在綱吉的面前骸才會露出真心的笑容，平常骸的笑容根本就只有冷笑，面對所有的人骸根本就不會把笑容表現出來，除非是那種沒有笑意的假笑。

骸自然知道綱吉很喜歡自己的笑容，所以一定會在綱吉的面前露出笑容，露出那種真心的笑容，從以前綱吉就會默默的觀察骸的表情，綱吉知道骸面對自己就算很不爽也會露出笑容，從以前到現在都是這樣。

「骸，今天一起出去買東西？」綱吉笑笑的問自己的枕邊人。

「好呀！我可愛的天使想要買什麼？」骸露出好看的笑容問自己心愛的人。

「我想買幾樣料理的食材，所以骸陪我一起去吧！」綱吉想要做好吃的點心給大家吃。

「當然好囉！我怎麼會拒絕這項好意呢！」骸是不會拒絕綱吉的要求的。

骸和綱吉離開彭哥列大宅，一路上骸都是微笑的看著綱吉，看見綱吉開心的樣子，骸只要看見綱吉的笑容就會很開心，所以每次都會帶著微笑看著綱吉，他們之間的默契很好，或許是因為從小一起長大的關係。

骸注意到綱吉今天買的材料都是要用來做蛋糕的，骸實在想不起來今天是誰的生日，不過看見綱吉那樣高興骸也不多說什麼，只是靜靜的看著綱吉把所有的材料買齊全。

「小綱，誰生日要你這樣費心的做蛋糕？」骸不解的問綱吉。

「我一個很重要的人，不過他好像忘記今天是他生日了。」綱吉笑笑的對骸說。

「這樣呀！」骸覺得莫名其妙。

「你不要踏進廚房喔！我要專心做蛋糕。」綱吉告訴骸。

「好的，親愛的。」骸微笑的離開廚房。

「笨蛋！」綱吉小小聲的說了這句話。

綱吉專心的在廚房弄好吃的蛋糕給骸吃，巧克力是骸的最愛，綱吉當然是弄巧克力蛋糕給骸吃，只是綱吉覺得骸是個笨蛋，忘記今天就是他的生日，想到這裡綱吉就覺得好笑，畢竟他們生活在一起那麼多年了，骸就是會忘記自己的生日，會記得綱吉的生日。

「骸那個笨蛋，竟然忘記今天是他的生日。」綱吉知道骸一定會刻意忘記自己的生日。

「今年送蛋糕，骸不知道會不會接受？」綱吉開始動手做蛋糕，俐落的樣子感覺一點也不生疏。

骸無意間看見今天的日期才想起來今天是自己的生日，不過骸並不喜歡過生日，對於他來說，童年過的並不是很好，因此骸不會刻意去記自己的生日，那個日子對於他而言是一點意義也沒有的，畢竟經過那樣不好的童年，骸一點也不想要記得自己的生日。

骸拿起書本開始看，骸想起綱吉正在廚房忙碌的身影不自覺的露出微笑，骸知道自己最愛的天使總是會記得自己的生日，然後親手送好吃的蛋糕給他，自己最愛的天使總是會這樣對待他，送自己很好的禮物。

骸知道綱吉是那樣的溫柔，每次見到綱吉可愛的笑容，骸的臉上就會浮現溫柔的微笑，他的天使為了自己著想的樣子，骸真的很感激，他能夠給予自己最愛的天使的，就是奉上自己最愛的天使的笑容。

「骸，一起吃蛋糕吧！」綱吉微笑的拿著蛋糕來到書房。

「好啊！」骸微笑的看著綱吉。

「呵呵！骸，想起來今天是什麼日子了嗎？」綱吉故意問自己最愛的人。

「想起來了，今天是我生日。」骸看見綱吉的笑容不知道要說什麼。

「那麼，骸，生日快樂，希望你會喜歡我的禮物。」綱吉開心的把蛋糕推到骸的面前。

「我當然會喜歡囉！因為這是妳送我的禮物。」骸絕對會把綱吉做的蛋糕給吃完的。

骸很高興綱吉為了自己做了這麼好吃的蛋糕，從以前到現在自己最愛的人總是會設身處地的為自己著想，自從被收養到彭哥列後，骸體會到很多的情感，愛情、親情、友情等等，骸真的覺得自己很幸福。

有了綱吉這個妻子，骸真的覺得自己很幸福，因為很幸福所以骸總是會那樣的珍惜，骸的童年並不是那樣的好，因此總是會很珍惜自己身邊的一切，漂亮的天使給予自己最好的生活，那是骸真心希望的生活，平靜的生活骸感到很快樂。

這樣平靜的生活讓骸感到很安心，同時骸會用自己的力量好好的保護自己最愛的人，他的天使不管怎樣骸都會好好的保護，綱吉是自己生命當中最重要的人，也是自己一生當中最重要的天使，所以不管怎樣都會好好的保護綱吉。

「真好吃，妳的手藝果然又進步了。」骸吃的很開心。

「呵呵！骸高興就好，不枉費我剛剛在廚房奮鬥那麼久。」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「我可愛的天使弄的蛋糕是我吃過最好吃的。」骸奉上自己的微笑給綱吉看。

「嘿嘿！骸你不嫌棄就好。」綱吉多少感到不好意思。

骸看見綱吉害羞的樣子只是微笑，他可愛的天使害羞的樣子真的很好看，骸很喜歡看綱吉害羞的樣子，而且綱吉有時候看見自己的笑容就會很害羞，當然骸總是會露出綱吉所說的犯規的微笑。

骸是個充滿魅力的男人，綱吉總是會被骸迷倒，畢竟骸的笑容真的太犯規了，綱吉有的時候還會承受不了這點，可是綱吉還是很喜歡骸的笑容，那是綱吉最重要的寶貝，是誰都不可以奪取的寶貝，骸的笑容只屬於綱吉一個人的。End


	77. 獵物（6927）慎 H

“我比較喜歡會逃的獵物

你不覺得，看著對方拼了命地想逃開，最後卻被追上時，眼眸裡那種無法壓抑地恐懼和顫抖，是一件很賞心悅目的事嗎？”

以上的兩句話是六道骸的名言，六道骸每次去執行任務的時候，都會挑選一兩個可以讓他玩的盡興的獵物，當然其他人都知道骸的習慣，所以不會刻意去干擾骸，根本就是讓他玩個盡量，畢竟拷問敵人是霧守最重要的工作。

每次骸帶回來的資料一定會比其他人還要多，這點是不可否認的，因此大家都會任由骸去玩個盡興，只要骸玩的很盡興，其他人都不用出手，骸根本就會把他們所有人給解決，其他人根本就沒有出手的地步。

「骸，這次的任務玩的高興嗎？」綱吉看見骸很高興的樣子問。

「當然玩的很高興，我可愛的天使學壞囉！」骸把綱吉抱到自己的懷中。

「那是因為我知道骸你想要殲滅那個家族，所以就放手讓你去玩了。」綱吉可是很清楚骸的喜好。

「呵呵！也是呢！」骸這次得到很好的獵物也得到很好的情報。

綱吉怎麼會不知道骸的個性，儘管骸是那樣的壓抑自己，可是每次在保護自己不受到傷害的時候，還是可以看見骸渴望想要找獵物的快感，那種讓他可以在戰鬥場上露出獠牙的獵物，可以讓他玩的很盡興的獵物。

熟知六道骸個性的人都知道，六道骸是多麼的痛恨他以前待過的家族，只要遇到曾經支援他們那個家族的家族，骸就會想盡辦法把那個家族給消滅，恐怖的樣子讓人感到恐懼，已經可以媲美第一代的霧之守護者。

因此當骸露出獠牙的時候，就會看見獵物恐懼的樣子，那種害怕的樣子會讓骸的心情變得很好，往往到最後會出現一些很血腥的畫面，骸喜歡享受那樣的快感，儘管自己的天使不喜歡他殺人，可是骸還是會殺人的。

「骸，可以跟我說說這次的情報嗎？」綱吉跨坐在骸的身上，想要套出一點情報。

「當然可以囉！我可愛的天使。」骸緩緩的說出自己得到的情報滿足綱吉。

「嗯…真是無聊的人。」綱吉聽到情報後只有這樣的想法。

「的確是呢！」骸樂意的等待綱吉要幫自己處理自己的慾望。

綱吉把骸的衣服給脫下，然後纖細的雙手慢慢的往下摸，扯掉骸的皮帶拉下褲子的拉鍊，輕輕的跪下去親吻骸的分身，然後親吻骸的分身，用自己的胸部去摩擦骸的分身，然後再把骸的分身含入口中，用自己的舌頭挑逗骸的分身。

「我可愛的天使真棒！」骸陶醉在綱吉的技巧中。

「嗯？好好吃。」綱吉努力用自己的嘴巴去挑逗。

「唔…」骸覺得自己體內的慾火就快要爆發了。

「嗯！不行！」綱吉馬上注意到骸的白濁要出來，馬上把嘴巴靠近吃掉骸的白濁。

綱吉舔了一下自己的嘴巴，看在骸的眼裡那是多麼挑逗的畫面，綱吉繼續用自己的嘴巴挑逗骸的分身，然後用手指搓搓骸的分身，骸的分身受到這樣的刺激馬上又挺立起來，發洩過後的分身是那樣敏感，讓骸有些興奮不已。

「我可愛的天使今天技巧真好。」骸把綱吉抱起來放在沙發上。

「嗯~嗯~啊~啊~」骸脫下綱吉的內褲開始舔綱吉的小穴。

綱吉因為這樣的刺激而叫個不停，骸也趁勢把舌頭伸到綱吉的小穴當中，惹個綱吉叫個不停，骸很滿意綱吉的反應，繼續開始進行自己的動作，那美妙的聲音對骸來說是很大的刺激。

「我要來了。」骸已經打算把自己的分身放入綱吉的體內。

「…」綱吉楚楚可憐的看著骸。

骸把綱吉抱到自己的身上，然後順勢就這樣進入綱吉的體內，當進入的那一剎那，綱吉馬上大聲叫起來，骸看見綱吉這樣的叫的樣子感到很滿意，表示說自己的分身填滿了綱吉的小穴。

「啊~~~」綱吉叫了出來。

「喊那麼大聲幹嘛！我可愛的天使，還沒開始動呢！」骸不以為意的說。

骸開始動了起來，聽見綱吉說了一句話讓他更想要好好的跟綱吉發生關係，綱吉用很動人的聲音吐出，「但是…很棒嘛！」

「看樣子是停不下來了。」骸看見這樣的情形有這樣的感覺，遇到綱吉他一點也不想要停下來就是。

濕潤的小穴讓骸可以順利的進入綱吉的體內，這樣的抽動讓綱吉感到很舒服，往往聲音就不想要停下來，那樣的快感和刺激一度的刺激綱吉的理智，綱吉失去理智已經不知道自己在做什麼了。

兩人之間的親密關係就如同獵人和獵物一般的存在，綱吉在床上的時候不會展現女王的樣子，總是會展現出楚楚可憐小動物般的感覺，常常讓骸一發不可收拾，這樣一發不可收拾的地步骸反而很喜歡。

綱吉只要顯現無辜的樣子就會讓骸有征服的慾望存在，骸總是會有辦法惹哭綱吉，讓綱吉表現出對於自己恐懼的樣子，在不自覺當中骸會展現出獵人的樣子，綱吉卻總是扮演獵物的樣子。

「骸、骸、骸，已經不行了。」綱吉開始求饒。

「呵呵！我也是喔！忍耐一下。」骸知道綱吉快要不行了。

「啊~」綱吉的小穴狠狠的收縮了一般。

「嗯！」骸用力的往上一頂，釋放出所有來。

「今天盡興嗎？」綱吉摸摸骸的臉。

「當然盡興囉！我可愛的天使。」骸很滿意綱吉的表現。

骸親吻綱吉舌和舌的交纏，情慾過後的兩人還是不肯放過對方，準備再次開始新一輪的激情，對於骸來說綱吉是表現很稱職的獵物，總是可以洞悉自己想要什麼，那樣恐懼般的眼神情慾的交纏當中是可以看見的，骸自然很滿意這樣的情形，往往他們之間總是會把這種事情當成是他們的情趣。End


	78. 玫瑰之心(DH)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

迪諾是如同玫瑰一般熱情的傢伙，雲雀覺得迪諾像個太陽一樣，雲雀讓迪諾覺得是一朵高傲的玫瑰，他們兩人之間之所以可以互相吸引，大概就是因為迪諾的熱情，雲雀覺得從以前到現在迪諾根本都沒有改變過，迪諾的內心當中總是把自己當一朵玫瑰在養。

高傲的玫瑰讓迪諾能夠擁有他，迪諾把雲雀摘下來的那一刻起，迪諾就很努力的把自己的玫瑰給照顧好，對於迪諾而言，雲雀是真的很重要的人，因為非常的重要，所以總是很努力的把雲雀給照顧好。

「迪諾，我回來了。」雲雀出任務過後一定會回到加百羅涅當中。

「歡迎回來，恭彌。」迪諾很高興的去迎接自己的寶貝妻子。

「我要睡覺，別吵。」雲雀自動自發的躺在迪諾的懷抱當中。

「好。」迪諾讓雲雀好好的睡覺。

迪諾看見雲雀很快就入睡的樣子就清楚雲雀到底是有多累，雲雀總是會很享受廝殺的感覺，任務結束後雲雀就會有疲累的現象產生，長期處於緊繃狀態的雲雀只有在迪諾的懷裡可以睡的很好，因此迪諾才會這樣抱著他睡覺。

迪諾看見雲雀睡覺的樣子只是微笑，從以前到現在雲雀睡覺的樣子都是那樣柔和，迪諾真的很喜歡雲雀睡著的樣子，看見這樣子迪諾自然不會放手，他高傲的玫瑰只有在睡覺的樣子才會把所有的刺都收起來。

「辛苦了，我可愛的恭彌。」迪諾輕輕的落下一吻。

雲雀似乎在夢中感受到迪諾的溫柔，臉上帶有一絲絲的微笑，看見雲雀睡著的樣子迪諾也繼續做自己的事情，動作小心輕輕的不去吵醒自己最愛的人，迪諾可是非常小心翼翼的呵護自己最愛的玫瑰，雲雀總是會被小心翼翼的呵護在掌心中。

當迪諾第一眼見到雲雀的時候，迪諾沒想到雲雀是那樣可愛的孩子，後來徵求大人們的同意讓兩個人可以順利在一起，主要是雲雀也很喜歡迪諾這個人，他們之間的感情非常的要好，誰都分開不了他們。

「我餓了。」雲雀張開眼睛第一句話就是這句話。

「想要吃什麼？」迪諾溺愛的問雲雀。

「嗯…壽司、漢堡。」雲雀只有這兩個選項。

「我吩咐廚房的人用。」迪諾很慶幸自己有找到一位道地的日本廚師。

雲雀看見迪諾把自己想吃的東西吩咐下去後，只是靜靜的靠在迪諾的懷中捨不得起來，偶爾雲雀也會露出想要撒嬌的樣子，這點摸清楚雲雀個性的迪諾可是很清楚的，因此總是會任由雲雀對自己撒嬌。

雲雀的可愛只有迪諾一個人清楚，迪諾可不想要讓其他人分享自己可愛的雲雀，雲雀在別人面前可是孤高的形象，一點也不會讓人發現到雲雀有多麼的可愛，而且雲雀只讓迪諾一個人看見自己可愛的樣子。

「快吃吧！你一定餓很久了。」迪諾把食物推到雲雀的面前。

「一起吃。」雲雀一定會要迪諾和自己一起吃。

「好。」迪諾拿起筷子開始吃。

「嗯！」雲雀露出淡淡的微笑。

迪諾看見雲雀高興的吃著東西就知道今天這餐雲雀很喜歡吃，即使長年在義大利生活，但是雲雀愛吃的東西還是日本料理，迪諾細心的知道雲雀喜歡吃什麼東西，因此每次雲雀回來都可以吃到自己喜歡吃的料理。

雲雀對於迪諾的細心感到很開心，從以前到現在迪諾總是會這樣做，每次都會刻意用自己的方式去寵愛雲雀，漸漸的雲雀也習慣迪諾寵愛自己的方式，他們的感情也一直很好，他們會用自己的方式去維繫情感。

「我吃飽了。」雲雀把自己的份都吃光。

「今天恭彌的胃口很好。」迪諾看見這樣的情形只是微笑。

「今天的飯菜很好吃。」雲雀只是簡單的說著。

「是嗎？廚師聽見後會很高興的。」迪諾笑笑的看著雲雀。

雲雀聽見迪諾拐著彎稱讚自己的樣子感到很開心，臉上泛起不明的紅暈，迪諾看見這樣的情形當作是沒看見，如果笑雲雀臉紅的樣子，雲雀可是會賞拐子的，迪諾才不想要被雲雀打。

迪諾趁著有些空閒的時間好把公文都處理好，雲雀很疲累的倒在迪諾的懷裡睡覺，吃過飯後繼續睡覺是雲雀的習慣，畢竟有那麼好的一個抱枕不好好利用的話實在是太可惜了，加上已經習慣迪諾的味道，沒有迪諾的陪伴雲雀是很難入睡的。

迪諾知曉雲雀的習慣所以不會刻意去要求還是什麼，只是會摸摸雲雀的頭讓他更好睡覺，趁這個時間迪諾也會把所有的事情都給處理完成，等雲雀醒來後可以好好的陪伴雲雀。

「晚安，我可愛的玫瑰。」迪諾輕輕的在雲雀的耳邊說。

迪諾花了好長的一段時間才得到玫瑰的心，因此迪諾非常的珍惜自己和雲雀的感情，就是因為非常的珍惜，所以什麼事情都是那樣小心翼翼的，玫瑰之心可是很容易就破碎的，因此才要那樣的小心翼翼的保護好。

「晚安…」雲雀夢囈。

迪諾聽見雲雀的夢囈只是微笑，雲雀從以前到現在都會抓著自己的衣服睡覺，這是不知道從什麼時候養成的習慣，迪諾似乎也不介意雲雀這樣做，那是代表說自己對雲雀而言是那樣的有安全感、安心感。

雲雀是屬於迪諾的玫瑰，迪諾把這株玫瑰保護的很好、照顧的很好，讓玫瑰可以很安心的待在自己的身邊，這點沒有人可以做到或是做好，唯獨迪諾，大概是因為迪諾真的很愛、很愛雲雀，雲雀才願意把自己的玫瑰之心交給迪諾。End


	79. 槍與玫瑰(XS)史庫瓦羅生日賀文

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅這對夫妻可是黑手黨世界中有名的家暴夫妻，雖然他們兩人總是會打架，可是對於自己的孩子卻是相當的疼愛，當然他們兩個的寶貝孩子也並不會讓自己的父母親失望。

XANXUS對於孩子一向是很嚴格，這點史庫瓦羅並不反對，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅這對夫妻的感情也不知道是說好還是不好，有時候會看見他們吵架的樣子，有時候又看見他們恩愛如昔，所以大家多少會好奇他們的私生活就是，但XANXUS和史庫瓦羅是不會讓人任意打聽的。

曾經有人對XANXUS說過史庫瓦羅就像是有刺的玫瑰一樣，誰要是有本事親手摘下來，就不要被玫瑰的刺給刺到手，偏偏XANXUS就是有本事摘下這朵狂妄的玫瑰，XANXUS的能力可是贏過史庫瓦羅，自然有這個本事摘下這朵玫瑰。

「XANXUS，吃飯了。」史庫瓦羅的大嗓門讓全瓦利亞都聽見。

「嘖！垃圾。」XANXUS說出自己的口頭禪。

「爸爸，媽媽叫吃飯了。」安妮打開首領辦公室的門。

「聽見了。」XANXUS把女兒抱起來，然後一起走去餐廳。

XANXUS把史庫瓦羅這朵漂亮的玫瑰摘下後，可是有好好的保存，玫瑰可是把亮麗的一切綻放給他人看，除了XANXUS以外卻沒有任何人可以碰觸他，這抹美麗的玫瑰是屬於一個人的，只屬於XANXUS一個人的。

豐盛的晚餐按照所有人的喜好放在餐桌上，XANXUS的那份永遠是最好的，不同於其他人的，這是所有人的默契，一概不去提這是為什麼，從以前史庫瓦羅就只會偏心XANXUS，瓦利亞的大家都很清楚這點，畢竟XANXUS是他們的首領。

「史庫瓦羅又偏心了。」貝爾每次對這件事情非常的計較。

「小貝爾，這件事從很久以前大家就知道囉！」魯斯里亞笑笑的說這件事情。

「BOSS…」列威看見這樣的情形多少有些不爽。

「吵死人了，快點吃飯。」史庫瓦羅大吼。

「安靜，垃圾。」XANXUS快要發脾氣了。

安德烈和安妮看見這樣的情形馬上遠離暴風圈，史庫瓦羅注意到兒女們離開，當母親的個性反而跟在他們後面，XANXUS見他們離開也把自己的餐點帶過去，XANXUS不想要在沒有史庫瓦羅的餐桌上吃飯，況且XANXUS好久沒跟自己的孩子們吃飯。

「啊！爸爸。」安妮看見XANXUS過來感到很高興。

「怎麼過來了？」史庫瓦羅有些納悶。

「想說難得陪你們一起吃飯。」XANXUS放下餐盤和他們一起吃飯。

史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS說的話只是微笑，XANXUS並不是第一次這樣做，兩個孩子臉上露出開心的笑容，史庫瓦羅就知道這是很值得的一件事，XANXUS在某些時候可是非常的細心，儘管對孩子很嚴格卻是一位好父親。

XANXUS在別人眼裡是孤傲的王，卻可以佔有這麼美麗又狂妄的玫瑰，也不怕屬於自己的玫瑰離開自己，史庫瓦羅是心甘情願的待在XANXUS的身邊，沒有人可以逼迫史庫瓦羅的，狂妄的史庫瓦羅只願意為了一個人而停留。

「垃圾，明天要出門談判，跟我一起去。」XANXUS放下刀叉看著史庫瓦羅。

「我知道了。」史庫瓦羅開始收拾碗盤。

「有種感覺你已經是人妻了。」XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅的動作皺眉。

「還不是你害的，少給我抱怨了。」史庫瓦羅把餐盤拿給打掃人員。

「爸爸又在嫌媽媽了。」安妮看見這樣的情形有些無奈。

「那是媽媽太寵爸爸的關係。」安德烈只有這樣的感覺。

「是嗎？可是媽媽也很寵我們啊！」安妮歪著頭看著自己的兄長。

「妳以後就會懂了，我們也該回房去了。」安德烈牽起妹妹的手一起離開。

史庫瓦羅聽見兒子說的話只是苦笑，XANXUS沒有什麼特別的反應，XANXUS很清楚史庫瓦羅本來就很寵自己，從交往到結婚史庫瓦羅幾乎可以說是幫XANXUS打理好很多的事情，久了XANXUS就非常的依賴史庫瓦羅。

每次談判的時候XANXUS都會帶著史庫瓦羅出席，當然史庫瓦羅本身就很吸引人，很多人會想要從XANXUS手上奪取這株漂亮的玫瑰，不過要從XANXUS的手中奪取史庫瓦羅可不是簡單的事情，那也要看這朵漂亮的玫瑰願意不願意跟你走。

「彭哥列家族這次竟然派出瓦利亞的人，如果可以得到瓦利亞的副首領是很不錯的戰力。」某位家族的首領說出這句話。

「那群垃圾！」XANXUS聽見這些發言很不爽。

「嘖！那些傢伙找死。」史庫瓦羅聽見那些話很不爽。

高傲的玫瑰生氣起來是很恐怖的，會這樣說的人表示看不起XANXUS的，史庫瓦羅只願意臣服在XANXUS的腳下，願意待在綱吉的底下做事，除此之外史庫瓦羅不會接受任何一個家族的，沒有自己最愛的XANXUS和最疼愛的首領的家族，史庫瓦羅是不會願意待的。

史庫瓦羅和XANXUS已經進入戒備狀態了，他們認為這次的談判一定會破裂的，只要聽見要打算把自己納入家族當中的人，就表示說他們真的打算跟彭哥列為敵，XANXUS可是不會讓他們有機可趁，彭哥列隊他們來說是很重要的家族。

「XANXUS，你打算怎麼處理？」史庫瓦羅小小聲的問XANXUS。

「哼！要他們付出代價就可以。」XANXUS的隱藏意思就表示談判破裂。

「我知道了。」史庫瓦羅馬上就了解XANXUS的意思。

「那些傢伙不把人放在眼裡，不需要手下留情。」XANXUS可是會讓那些人付出代價的。

如果不把瓦利亞放在眼裡就等於沒把彭哥列放在眼裡，XANXUS可不會讓那些人存在的，既然對彭哥列有不好的影響，XANXUS就不會輕易的放過那些人的，XANXUS可是不會容許這種家族的存在，要是傷害到綱吉的話，後果一定會不堪設想的。

XANXUS可不會讓綱吉受到危險的，綱吉是XANXUS承認的首領，因此是絕對不可能讓綱吉受到傷害的，XANXUS可是非常疼愛綱吉，因此不管怎樣XANXUS是不可能讓人威脅到綱吉的，誰要是威脅到綱吉又太過分的話，XANXUS肯定會殺人的。

「嘖！又是一群看不起人的傢伙，真是死有餘辜。」史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形非常無奈。

「每次都不盡人意。」XANXUS覺得自己到最後一點也不想要參加談判。

XANXUS回到瓦利亞後馬上清洗自己的身體，XANXUS有時候是非常討厭血腥味的，那種厭惡的感覺史庫瓦羅是很清楚的，因此史庫瓦羅本身也不是很喜歡血腥味，他們只是喜歡享受戰鬥的快感而已。

XANXUS很討厭每次都會聽見有關史庫瓦羅的話題，因為那些話題大多都是要奪取屬於自己的玫瑰，而且敵對的家族想要挖角史庫瓦羅就會說出這句話來，那些想要搶走史庫瓦羅的人下場大多很場，XANXUS不太會留下任何的活口就是。

「XANXUS，衣服放在外頭，等下記得出來吃晚餐。」史庫瓦羅交代XANXUS。

「垃圾就是垃圾。」XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅的話不自覺的微笑。

史庫瓦羅一向是很寵XANXUS的，幾乎幫XANXUS把所有的事情都打理好，XANXUS在生活上可是很依賴史庫瓦羅的，連他們兩人的孩子也看得出來史庫瓦羅很寵XANXUS，那是專屬XANXUS一個人的溫柔，只有XANXUS一個人可以獨享而已。

XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅的話穿好衣服到客廳吃晚餐，史庫瓦羅即使是出任務還是會回來煮飯，任務過後回到瓦利亞一定會煮飯的，畢竟大家真的很喜歡吃史庫瓦羅的手藝，因此大家才希望是史庫瓦羅煮飯，連XANXUS也很愛吃史庫瓦羅的手藝。

史庫瓦羅做的飯菜可是非常好吃的，大家每次都會很捧場，貝爾更是喜歡吃史庫瓦羅弄的飯菜，XANXUS自然也不例外，XANXUS非常的挑嘴，唯一對史庫瓦羅的菜色不會挑嘴。

「好好吃~」魯斯里亞非常的開心吃著史庫瓦羅弄的晚餐。

「媽媽弄的晚餐真好吃。」安妮非常開心今天可以吃到母親弄的晚餐。

「還是史庫瓦羅弄的最好吃，魯斯里亞的菜色每次都很酸。」貝爾開始嫌棄魯斯里亞弄的菜色。

「安靜的吃飯，垃圾們。」XANXUS大吼。

史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的把自己的飯菜給吃完，XANXUS討厭吵吵鬧鬧的餐桌，每次吃到最後大家都會有打起來的現象，XANXUS最受不了這樣的情況。

聽見XANXUS說話，大家開始安安靜靜的吃晚餐，史庫瓦羅吃完後就回房間去，XANXUS自然會跟在史庫瓦羅的身邊，史庫瓦羅躺在床上很快就睡著，主要的原因就是今天累壞了。

「垃圾，晚安。」XANXUS進入房間看見史庫瓦羅已經睡著的樣子，親吻史庫瓦羅的額頭。

「晚安，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅張開眼睛看了一下來人後又繼續睡覺。

XANXUS看見這樣的情形拉起棉被幫史庫瓦羅蓋好，自己反而是處理一下公文才去睡覺，他的玫瑰是屬於他的，誰都不可以跟自己搶，想要摘下這朵玫瑰可要看看他的實力夠不夠格跟自己對抗。

XANXUS才不會這樣輕易的就讓出自己心愛的玫瑰，XANXUS會用自己槍去保護這個漂亮的玫瑰，XANXUS把屬於自己的玫瑰保護的很好，XANXUS才不會讓人輕易的把自己心愛的玫瑰搶走，打從第一眼見到這個玫瑰，XANXUS就知道這朵玫瑰是屬於自己，永遠屬於自己。End


	80. 原點（8059）80生賀

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於慎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

『孫：擁抱的時候　心情有點痛　也許提早感受到寂寞

蔡：離開的時候　只聽見沉默　除了沉默我還能怎麼做選擇

蔡：別對我抱歉　別總覺得對我虧欠

現在他在妳的身邊　就對他好一點

孫：不要再讓你們的愛敗給了時間

合：既然遇見了永遠　就不要說再見

蔡：不要再讓你們的愛輸給了永遠

合：我們曾經過那麼多考驗

蔡：最後還是回到了原點

孫：總有那一天　相遇的瞬間

確定那些冷漠的從前　已走遠

蔡：別對我抱歉　別總覺得對我虧欠

合：現在誰在妳的身邊　就對誰好一點

孫：我應該　就走開　就算感情還在

蔡：我應該　就放開　對他不再依賴

孫：忘了曾有過的片段

蔡：這是屬於你們的未來

孫：不要看到你們的愛敗給了時間

我寧願選擇離別　沒有一句怨言

蔡：直到你能若無其事聊起了從前

合：我才發現彼此都瞭解　默契是最寶貴的語言』

最近山本和獄寺有嚴重吵架的情形出現，大家看見這樣的情形不免有些擔心他們兩人，畢竟他們這次竟然是吵到要分手的狀態，讓大家感到很不解，誰都沒想到他們竟然會吵的這樣兇。

山本和獄寺的感情一向是很好的，為什麼會變成這樣大家都很不解，很多時候問題不是這些旁人可以解決的，一定要當事人才可以解決，畢竟只有對方才能了解自己。

「棒球笨蛋，竟然敢背著我亂來。」獄寺真的很生氣，不打算理會山本。

「混帳，讓老子哭的要死。」獄寺已經想要殺人。

山本知道獄寺到底是因為什麼事情而生氣，山本這次真的沒有把握可以讓獄寺原諒自己，山本沒想到自己的任務竟然會被獄寺看見，為了某個友好的家族他被借出當那個家族的千金一日男友，而且偏偏那天卻讓獄寺撞見。

「糟糕了，隼人這次真的很生氣。」山本動手整理自己打算給獄寺的東西。

「不知道隼人會不會原諒我？」山本真的有些擔心自己會跟獄寺分手。

山本整理出他們兩人一直在一起的照片，山本覺得這次他們兩人都要冷靜的想想該怎樣做，山本整理那些照片後發現他們兩人之間的回憶，不知不覺山本想起他們兩人剛開始交往的原點，回到原點山本想起自己是多麼的愛獄寺，已經很久沒跟獄寺說『我愛你』這三個字。

獄寺靜靜的想著他們兩人之間的點點滴滴，辦公桌上被山本強制放上一個相框，那裡面的相片是他們兩人的合照，雖然獄寺在極度不甘願的狀態下放上那張照片，可是現在卻是自己最珍貴的回憶，獄寺決定這次讓山本受到教訓，看他以後還敢不敢接手那種任務。

『哼！老子這次不給你教訓你一定不會記住，我這次絕對要好好的教訓你，看你以後還敢不敢接手那樣的任務。』獄寺已經是氣炸的狀態。

山本把東西用好之後輕輕的放在獄寺辦公室的門口，然後離開獄寺的辦公室，窩在自己的房間理想事情，山本不知道自己那樣的動作是否可以讓獄寺原諒自己，畢竟自己真的不是故意那樣做的。

獄寺收到山本給的東西後，好好的冷靜想想他們之間的情感，很久、很久沒有好好想想的獄寺想起他們之間感情的原點，他們的感情是那樣的美好，不能因為這次的吵架就這樣散掉，因為他們走來是那樣的辛苦，許多甜蜜的回憶是獄寺一點也不想放手。

獄寺把東西收好之後走去山本的房間，獄寺知道山本現在應該是待在自己的房間當中，獄寺決定好好的去找山本聊聊，山本一定是受到教訓所以才不打算跟自己說話，獄寺很清楚山本的個性。

「棒球笨蛋，你待在房間裡消極的要死做什麼，不要讓老子在忙碌的時候還要來找你。」獄寺踹開山本房間的門。

「嘛！隼人過來找我，我很開心呢！」山本看見獄寺感到很開心。

「老子還以為你學到了教訓，根本沒有嘛！」獄寺不爽的對山本大吼。

「我有喔！我下次一定不會接那樣的任務的。」山本對獄寺感到很抱歉也很不好意思。

他們就這樣在你來我往的吵架聲當中結束他們倆人的吵架，獄寺大吼山本的聲音讓附近的人都聽的見，大家看見者這樣的情形識相的離開，要不然的話一定會被獄寺給炸了，加上他們吵架的時候難免會動用到武器，要是自己被波及到可就得不償失，因此還是早早離開，讓他們這對情侶好好的爭吵吧！end


	81. 姬百合（XS）XANXUS生日賀文

姬百合：快樂‧榮譽

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

XANXUS和綱吉難得一起出外走走，他們兩兄妹已經很久沒有單獨的一起出門，XANXUS牽著綱吉的手來到市區當中挑選東西，綱吉開心的看著外頭有什麼東西好買，XANXUS看見這樣的情只是微笑，綱吉有什麼想要的東西大家都會馬上送上，所以綱吉基本上是不缺東西的。

「姬百合？我記得姬百合的話語是快樂、榮譽，哥哥，你可以拿來送史庫瓦羅。」綱吉抬頭對XANXUS說。

「也好，最近很少送史佩爾畢東西，送一束花也不錯。」XANXUS聽了綱吉的建議打算買花送給自己的伴侶。

「史庫瓦羅一定會很喜歡的。」綱吉跟XANXUS保證。

「當然。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

XANXUS買了一束花後又繼續和綱吉逛下去，綱吉買了一些自己想要的東西後就和XANXUS一起離開，XANXUS看見綱吉的笑容只是微笑，綱吉可愛的樣子讓XANXUS想要守護一輩子，打從綱吉出生後就已經打算守護綱吉一輩子，怎麼說綱吉都是自己最保護的孩子。

XANXUS回到瓦利亞的地一件事情就是去找史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅正在房間當中休息，最近因為公文的關係讓史庫瓦羅沒有好好睡覺過，XANXUS知道這件事，所以並不打算吵醒史庫瓦羅，只是安靜的請女僕拿一個花瓶進入房間當中，然後加水把花放好，讓史庫瓦羅可以安心的睡覺。

「醒了。」XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅從床上起來的樣子問。

「嗯！你今天不是和小綱一起出門。」史庫瓦羅從床上爬起來。

「回來了，看你睡的很熟沒吵你。」XANXUS放下手中的書本。

「最近很累。」史庫瓦羅睡醒後還是覺得很累。

XANXUS走過去擁抱史庫瓦羅，親吻史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅習慣性的把雙手環繞在XANXUS的脖子上，享受XANXUS給予的親吻，XANXUS每次的親吻都是具有侵略性，史庫瓦羅早已經習慣XANXUS這樣的親吻，擦槍走火到最後只差沒有脫光光的親密關係。

XANXUS意猶未盡的看著史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形多少有些無奈，XANXUS眼中的慾望是那樣明確，讓史庫瓦羅不好反抗，史庫瓦羅自己也輕易的被XANXUS挑起慾望，兩人之間是那樣的理解對方，想要輕易的壓制住對方是輕而易舉的事情。

「史佩爾畢，我想要。」XANXUS的聲音傳到史庫瓦羅的耳中。

「好。」史庫瓦羅一向是不會拒絕XANXUS。

XANXUS開始親吻史庫瓦羅的脖子，手開始不規則的摸史庫瓦羅私密的地方，史庫瓦羅的衣服就這樣慢慢的被XANXUS給脫掉，史庫瓦羅當然也沒閒著，一邊沉浸在情慾當中一邊把XANXUS的衣服給脫掉。

兩人身上的衣服已經沒有在他們的身上，XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅的脖子，敏感的史庫瓦羅已經叫出一點聲音，XANXUS在性愛當中的惡趣味已經開始慢慢的展現出來，史庫瓦羅當然感覺的出來XANXUS想要做什麼。

「史佩爾畢，你今天親自幫我解決，用嘴吧。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅的嘴唇。

「XANXUS…」聽見這句話史庫瓦羅只好認命的去做這件事。

當然用嘴解決這件事不是那樣輕易做到的，但史庫瓦羅已經不曉得幫XANXUS做過幾次，早已經克服心理障礙，似乎對於高聳的分身已經不是那樣在意，反而是直接含入自己的嘴裡，用自己的舌頭舔著XANXUS的分身。

XANXUS不得不說史庫瓦羅的技巧那樣好，吸允自己的分身，光是這樣就已經讓XANXUS快要受不了，XANXUS覺得自己調教史庫瓦羅是那樣的成功，XANXUS馬上就在史庫瓦羅的技巧下高潮一次，精液全部設近史庫瓦羅的嘴巴裡。

「已經忍耐不下去了，史佩爾畢，你實在太棒了。」XANXUS直接把史庫瓦羅壓在自己的身下。

「XANXUS，我要…」史庫瓦羅自己也忍耐不住，需要XANXUS的分身進入自己的體內。

「等等就給你，我可不想你受傷。」XANXUS的手指進入史庫瓦羅的體內是那樣的輕鬆，輕輕鬆鬆的就開拓史庫瓦羅的小穴。

「啊哈…XANXUS…嗯…啊…」史庫瓦羅的身子跟著XANXUS手指的律動似乎還不是那樣滿足，似乎真的想要XANXUS的分身進入自己的體內。

XANXUS藉著潤滑液進入史庫瓦羅的體內，史庫瓦羅的雙手抓著XANXUS的背部留下痕跡，腰部隨著XANXUS的律動而顫動不已，雙腳已經環繞在XANXUS的腰部上，表情是那樣相當的舒適，呻吟聲不絕於耳，XANXUS滿意的看著這樣的情況，他的史庫瓦羅已經進入情慾的世界當中。

「XANXUS…要…快…啊…嗯…」史庫瓦羅已經胡言亂語。

「就照你要求。」XANXUS加快自己的動作。

「哈…好…舒…服…XANXUS…」史庫瓦羅似乎快掉達到高潮。

「一起，忍耐。」XANXUS才不會讓史庫瓦羅先射。

XANXUS向上挺近史庫瓦羅雙腳夾緊XANXUS的腰部，兩人同時射出，XANXUS似乎還想要再來繼續一回合，史庫瓦羅的小穴已經流入白色的液體，XANXUS決定拿來當作是潤滑液繼續進攻下去，XANXUS才不是那種容易滿足的人。

史庫瓦羅迷茫的看著XANXUS有精神的樣子，下半身繼續被XANXUS進攻當中，小穴不斷的收縮讓XANXUS的分身好進入自己的體內，無法克制的情慾讓史庫瓦羅很想要XANXUS的一切，剛剛的一場性愛兩人還不滿足，準備來個幾回合的翻雲覆雨，誰也沒想到放在床頭上的姬百合目睹了這樣情慾的世界。End


	82. 香水百合（DH）雲雀生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

香水百合：偉大的愛、婚禮的祝福

迪諾最近在策劃一件事情，那就是把彭哥列的雲之守護者娶到加百羅涅家族當中，這點迪諾已經計畫很久，打從自己和雲雀成為未婚夫妻關係後就已經在進行的進化，雲雀的監護人自然也知道這件事，迪諾的母親更是不用說，他們可是等待很久才可以吃到自家孩子的喜酒。

雲雀只是覺得迪諾最近的行為有點怪異，不過因為已經習慣迪諾的怪異行為，所以雲雀大多不會去管那麼多，也不會去在意迪諾到底想要做什麼，反而冷靜的等待著迪諾出招，只要是自己可以應付的招數雲雀都會一一的回敬給迪諾就是，雲雀可是很瞭解迪諾到底在想什麼，好歹雲雀也是迪諾的枕邊人。

「迪諾哥哥確定了嗎？你真的要娶恭彌哥哥嗎？」綱吉多少有些不確定的問。

「真的，我想好了，所以小綱妳就同意吧！」迪諾拿著一些文件給綱吉看。

「我是沒什麼意見啦！如果恭彌哥哥同意，我無所謂。」綱吉本來就不打算干涉自家手下的幸福。

「那我會想辦法讓恭彌同意的。」迪諾很有信心的拿起結婚證書準備去雲之守護者的辦公室。

其他人看見迪諾信誓旦旦的樣子沒有多說什麼，反正迪諾會跟雲雀求婚的話就沒什麼差，而且他們兩人本來就是未婚夫、未婚妻的關係，早已經定下娃娃親的他們已經到了可以結婚的年紀，迪諾當然想要早點把雲雀給娶回家，這是大家心知肚明的事情。

迪諾開心的來到雲雀的辦公室當中，雲雀看見是迪諾來到自己的辦公室有些疑惑，他不能理解為什麼迪諾會在這個時間來，這個時間應該是家族最忙的時期，每每到了這段時間迪諾根本就不見人影，雲雀想要找他都還沒辦法可以找到人，可以找到人的時間已經是晚上睡覺的時間。

「恭彌，我有事情想跟你說。」迪諾亮眼的微笑讓雲雀感到很不自在。

「種馬，你有什麼事情要說？」雲雀依舊是用冷淡的態度對待迪諾。

「我們結婚吧！」迪諾把戒指和結婚證書雙手奉上給雲雀。

「好。」雲雀不加思索的就答應下來。

「恭彌答應了，我好高興喔！」迪諾只差沒有跳起來的樣子。

「真是。」雲雀看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說。

迪諾看見雲雀在結婚證書上簽名的樣子只是微笑，迪諾細心的把戒指套在雲雀的手指上，迪諾從不疑惑為什麼雲雀可以這麼快就答應下來，迪諾知道雲雀本來就很想跟自己在一起，只是當初很多事情沒有準備好，才沒有立即在雲雀成年的時候結婚。

雲雀對於迪諾的求婚並沒有表現出太大的情緒，但雲雀的內心卻是高興不已的情形，迪諾早就策劃很久的事情，雲雀小時候的願望總算可以實現，兩人很高興可以結為連理，這是他們已經要做的事情，迪諾臉上的笑容比以往還要亮眼，許多人就知道這下子喜事很快就要傳出來。

「結婚的捧花就用香水百合好了。」迪諾高興的在打理這些婚禮上面的瑣碎小事。

「我不認為恭彌哥哥會乖乖的穿上婚紗。」綱吉覺得依照雲雀的個性應該是不可能穿上婚紗的。

「跳馬已經說服好小麻雀了，小麻雀也答應跳馬在那天會穿上女裝的婚紗。」骸想起前幾天自己被雲雀逼迫要一起去挑選婚紗的樣子想笑。

「哼！迪諾那傢伙說我一定要穿上婚紗。」雲雀似乎不太高興這件事。

「恭彌穿女裝的樣子很好看，所以一定要穿婚紗。」迪諾很堅持這件事。

「好吧！」雲雀聽見這句話只有妥協的份。

骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形只是微笑，果然只有迪諾可以說的動雲雀，綱吉想起來香水百合的花語，有一個就是婚禮的祝福，不過真正隱藏的含意應該是偉大的愛，象徵他們兩人的愛情可以長長久久，綱吉可是希望自己的手下都可以得到幸福，看見雲雀和迪諾愛情有了歸屬，自然也會很高興。

婚禮當天雲雀的確是穿著婚紗的樣子，甚至手上拿的是香水百合的捧花，雲雀看起來就是非常的漂亮，來參加婚禮的同盟家族還一度以為雲雀是女性，雲雀的臉孔就像是東方人傳統的女性，打扮起來才會那樣好看，許多人都拜倒在雲雀的美貌之下。

「恭彌真漂亮，好多人都盯著恭彌不放。」迪諾看見這樣的情形多少有些吃醋，沒想到雲雀漂亮的樣子會吸引那麼多人。

「少在那裡吃醋了，我就不信現場的女性哪一個不盯著你看。」雲雀發現到迪諾帥氣的外表可是很吸引人的。

「恭彌吃醋了？」迪諾看見雲雀吃醋的樣子只是微笑。

「哼！」雲雀死都不承認自己吃醋。

迪諾見到雲雀吃醋感到很開心，雲雀很少會因為自己的關係而吃醋，反而是迪諾老是受不了那些覬覦自己寶貝的人，只是迪諾不知道雲雀吃醋的時候可是會把那些人給打飛出去，私底下雲雀可是進行過好幾次的清掃活動，甚至重要的情人節、聖誕節等等的節日都會進行例行性的清掃。

雲雀的清掃動作可都會斬草除根，雲雀才不希望自己的丈夫被人覬覦，想要從自己手上搶走迪諾，那些人的功力還早，雲雀也不會這麼容易就把自己的丈夫給讓出去，想要從雲雀的手中搶走迪諾的女性很多，可是每一個都被雲雀給打敗，只能說那些女性真的是白費心機。

雲雀看見迪諾吃醋的樣子心裡面多少是甜茲茲的，迪諾吃醋起來的樣子煞是可愛，雲雀很喜歡看見迪諾吃醋的樣子，這代表迪諾的內心有他的存在，自己是迪諾非常重要的人，這輩子雲雀死都不會放開迪諾的手，會和迪諾一起走到人生的盡頭。End


	83. 時間(DH)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

迪諾發現到時間經過的真快，自己當初還是個小毛頭，沒想到竟然就成為黑手黨家族的首領，更沒想到自己會喜歡一個小自己八歲的孩子，當自己意識到喜歡雲雀的時候，迪諾對於這點很訝異。

不過對於雲雀的付出卻是那樣的無悔，願意和雲雀在一起，當然雲雀也很高興可以和迪諾在一起，畢竟雲雀從小就很喜歡迪諾，雖然對於迪諾的BOSS體質不敢苟同就是。

雲雀喜歡趴在迪諾的懷裡睡覺，看見雲雀睡的香甜的樣子迪諾不打算吵醒雲雀，小小聲的翻著書籍，輕撫的摸著雲雀柔軟的頭髮，雲雀像是感受到迪諾的動作一般睡的很舒服。

懷裡的孩子經過這麼久的時間已經長大了，現在已經是中學生的雲雀不再是跟在自己身後跑的那個孩子，同床共枕那麼多年，他們兩人已經長大許多，迪諾也接手家族的事業有一段時間。

「唔…」雲雀似乎有醒來的跡象。

「繼續睡，還早。」迪諾安撫著雲雀。

「嗯…幹嘛不睡覺？」雲雀似乎有些不滿自己心愛的人不睡覺在看書。

「看到一本書挺好看的，不自覺就…」迪諾知道雲雀開始不滿自己。

「陪我睡，不准看書。」雲雀任性的對迪諾說。

「遵命。」迪諾知道自家夫人的意思，所以乖乖的放下書籍一起睡覺。

迪諾躺下後沒多久雲雀就靠了過來，雲雀這樣小孩子的性子看見迪諾眼裡覺得像是撒嬌，是屬於雲雀的撒嬌方式，迪諾一點也不意外雲雀會用這樣的方式撒嬌，誰叫雲雀算是自己帶大的孩子。

迪諾對待雲雀是那樣的小心翼翼，甚至把雲雀當自己的掌上明珠照顧，寵他、愛他、疼他，整個人可以說是把雲雀寵上天去，只要雲雀說出來的要求迪諾都會達到，當然雲雀並不會太過分就是。

「早安。」先行起床的迪諾給予雲雀一個早安吻。

「早…」雲雀還是一副很想睡的樣子。

「再睡一下吧！時間還早。」迪諾任由雲雀睡到自然醒。

「嗯…」雲雀進入夢鄉。

迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭後讓雲雀繼續睡下去，然後就去做自己的事情，家族的事情總要處理，雖然很想待在眼前孩子的身邊，但迪諾相信自己的屬下是不會放過自己的，因此還是乖乖的去處理家族的事務。

不管經過多久的時間，迪諾總是會寵著雲雀，雲雀很清楚迪諾老是寵著自己，偶爾會把他當小孩子看待，雲雀早已經習慣迪諾對自己的態度，當然迪諾這樣的態度雲雀並沒有不滿，反而很享受。

已經到了適婚年齡的迪諾不免會有一些相親的問題存在，不過早在自己成年的那一刻，迪諾就宣布自己有未婚妻，只是這個人不方便透露，雲雀知道迪諾的意圖後差點沒有痛打一頓，雲雀沒想到自己可以完整的霸佔迪諾這個人。

「唔…」醒了過來的雲雀眨眨自己的眼睛。

「夫人，您醒了呀！」一名女僕進入他們的房間準備服侍雲雀。

「首領呢？」雲雀乖乖的任由女僕服侍自己。

「BOSS正在處理一些事務，似乎有點複雜的樣子。」女僕邊動手邊告訴雲雀。

「我知道了。」雲雀輕微的點頭。

「夫人要先用餐嗎？BOSS說中午會陪您一起吃飯。」女僕想起剛剛迪諾的交代。

「好。」雲雀點頭。

「這身衣服果然很適合夫人。」女僕看見打扮好的雲雀笑笑的說。

女僕退下去準備早餐，梳洗過後換好衣服的雲雀呆楞在鏡子前面，看樣子自己又被打扮成女孩子的樣子，天生秀氣的雲雀打扮成女孩子的樣子很好看，因此雲雀的衣服中有一半是女性和服。

對此雲雀只能嘆氣，自小他就被迫要習慣穿女裝，只要來迪諾的身邊家人就會幫他穿上女性和服，久而久之雲雀也習慣了，邁開腳步去餐廳吃飯，雲雀計畫等等去找迪諾。

吃飽喝足的雲雀走到首領辦公室，一路上沒有人敢攔截他，雲雀可是家族中首領最重要的人，所有的家族成員都認識雲雀，自然沒有人會阻止雲雀去找迪諾，首領最重要的夫人他們可要保護好。

「種馬。」雲雀打開門看見迪諾正在和公文奮鬥的樣子。

「你醒啦！恭彌。」迪諾把雲雀抱在自己的懷裡。

「咬殺。」雲雀因為迪諾這個動作而微微臉紅。

「呵呵！恭彌真可愛。」迪諾親吻雲雀的臉頰。

「哼！」雲雀聽見這句話故意別過頭去。

聽見迪諾說這句話雲雀只是哼的一聲沒說什麼，今天並沒有什麼事情要做，陪在迪諾身邊也不是什麼壞事，首領辦公室當中可是有一堆稀有的書籍可以看，雲雀自然很高興可以陪在迪諾的身邊。

迪諾疼愛雲雀不會因為隨著時間的流逝而不存在，反而更是疼愛雲雀，雲雀像是感受到迪諾的疼愛，會用自己的方式去回應迪諾的疼愛，對雲雀而言迪諾是自己很重要的人，因此雲雀是不會放開迪諾的手，也不會讓任何人搶走迪諾，迪諾是屬於他的。End


	84. 等待（DH）雲雀生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

當自己有個相差八歲的戀人的時候，很多時候除了等待之外還是等待，這點迪諾深深的了解到，他家的戀人雲雀跟自己相差八歲，因此要等待自家戀人長大真的要花好一段時間。

雲雀對於自己和迪諾之間的差距並不以為然，雲雀覺得迪諾老是顧慮年歲的差距讓他很無言，很多時候雲雀覺得自己已經是個大人，可以做那些不該做的事情，但是迪諾卻以自己還是小孩子的理由拒絕。

「種馬，你幹嘛一定要這樣忍著不碰我？」雲雀覺得迪諾的等待實在讓他很無言。

「因為恭彌還是小孩子。」迪諾摸摸雲雀的頭。

「你總是這樣，只有你自己一個人等待很不公平，根本不需要這樣做。」雲雀難得的把自己的心意告訴迪諾。

「傻瓜，這樣的等待很值得，對我而言真的很值得。」迪諾笑笑的摸雲雀的臉頰，他不希望雲雀因為這件事而生氣。

雲雀知道迪諾一直在等待自己長大，現在自己已經是高中生，但是迪諾卻還是把自己當成是小孩子，沒有對自己為所欲為，有時候雲雀會覺得是因為自己引不起迪諾的興趣嗎？還是說迪諾另有所愛。

迪諾像是知道雲雀的不安一般，輕輕的把雲雀抱入懷中安撫，他並不是沒有慾望，不是沒有感覺，只是迪諾希望雲雀成年之後再來做那些事情，現在的雲雀尚未成年，迪諾是不會隨意碰他。

「不要這樣好不好？迪諾。」雲雀少有示弱的時候。

「我會耐心等你成年，到時候再說。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

「為什麼？」雲雀實在不能理解。

「因為在這之前你都有選擇的權力，是否選擇與我在一起。」迪諾只給予雲雀這麼一個答案。

雲雀聽見這個答案不算很高興，自己會一輩子和這個傢伙在一起，為什麼要給自己選擇的權力，當初自己早已經選擇迪諾，這已經是絕對的事實，雲雀聽見這個答案真的不以為然。

迪諾願意尊重自己雲雀是很高興，但是就只因為這個答案而選擇等待讓雲雀覺得很不划算，眼前的這個人教會他很多事情，包含『愛情』，自己不可能放開迪諾的手，也捨不得放開。

雲雀深深的覺得迪諾是個笨蛋，是一個很笨、很笨的笨蛋，總是為了自己著想的笨蛋，讓自己根本放不開手，雲雀覺得自己要是沒選擇迪諾，就是一個很蠢的蠢蛋，誰叫迪諾是這樣的好。

「笨蛋，我不會離開你，我會一輩子跟你在一起。」雲雀對迪諾許下這個承諾。

「我很高興恭彌你這樣說，我愛你。」迪諾輕輕的捧起雲雀的臉頰看著他。

「所以你的等待一點也不值得，笨蛋。」雲雀對於迪諾的等待不是很高興。

「小傻瓜，對我而言很值得就夠了。」迪諾知道雲雀認為這是一場很不公平的交易。

雲雀聽見這句話只是把迪諾給壓在身下，迪諾知道雲雀的意圖卻還是任由雲雀這樣做，不是迪諾沒有反抗的能力，而是想要知道雲雀到底會做出什麼動作來，自然這樣的動作就不免會擦槍走火。

激情過後迪諾看見睡在自己懷裡的雲雀，他的眼裡充滿雲雀的身影，雲雀的身影會永遠烙印在迪諾的眼中，這個孩子就不願自己為了他而等待，或許這樣的等待讓雲雀產生不安，想到這迪諾只是笑笑的。

迪諾知曉雲雀的不安，他自會有法子消除雲雀的不安，怎麼說雲雀都是自己最愛的人，少了他生活就淡的沒有味道，有了雲雀自己的生活開始多采多姿，這是迪諾從未料想到的事情。

「小傻瓜。」迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭。

「我才不是傻瓜，種馬。」雲雀小聲的抗議。

「是，我的恭彌不是傻瓜，快睡吧！你也累了。」迪諾輕聲的安撫著。

「嗯…」雲雀聽見這句話而進入夢鄉。

看著自己最心愛的人的睡臉，那是無可言喻的滿足，他所愛的孩子就是這麼可愛，總是勇於表達自己的想法，讓自己總是會不知道要如何去訴說，今生今世可以愛著這個孩子，迪諾可是非常感謝上天。

雲雀對迪諾而言是非常重要的伴侶，不管怎樣迪諾都會保護好他，而且也會給予雲雀相對的尊重，迪諾是那樣真心的愛著雲雀，願意等待雲雀長大，只要可以看著自己所愛的人，所有的等待一切都值得。

『不管等待多久，只要聽見你說愛我，這一切就值得。』迪諾看著雲雀的睡臉想，臉上是滿足的微笑。

雲雀的臉上有著細微的笑容，那不易察覺的笑容只獻給迪諾一個人看，兩人相擁而眠，他們都知曉對方的心意，只是很多時候不願說破，相信對方可以輕易的猜出自己的心思。

很多時候他們不需要言語就可以輕易的知曉對方在想些什麼，這樣好的默契讓他們感受到對方的愛，雲雀知道迪諾是因為愛著自己才願意等待自己長大，可以讓自己有個後悔的機會，不一定要選擇他。

雲雀清楚自己所愛的人只有迪諾，生生世世只愛他一個人，雲雀捨不得迪諾這樣等愛自己，看見迪諾眼裡的慾望往往讓雲雀無所適從，也讓雲雀知道其實迪諾是對自己有慾望，只是一直忍下來。

迪諾願用自己一生的等待來換取雲雀的成長，相愛的兩人會用自己的方式去愛對方，他們早已經選擇尊重對方，尊重對方的意願，交織的平行線再也分不開，早在他們坦承心意的那一剎那起就分不開，等待是必經的過程罷了。End


	85. 小孩子和大人的戀愛(RL)藍波生日賀文

5月28日薄荷(Mint)

花語：美德

花占卜：您個性爽朗，欣賞他人，擁有超凡的魅力，旁人都認為您很了不起，像仙人般惹人羡慕。在情場上強差人意，可能是您的粗枝大葉吧，看來您需要朋友的協助。

花箴言：愛情是不會找上門的，您需要出外尋找。

里包恩記得自己認識藍波的時候已經是受到詛咒的時候，那時候自己根本就是小嬰兒的樣子，藍波的年紀比自己還要大上兩、三歲，然而從那時候起他們的緣份就交織在一起，從未分開過。

十年後兩人都已經是青少年的年紀，早在十年前里包恩他們的詛咒就已經破除，只是身體依舊緩慢的成長，畢竟這是急不來的事情，而當自己與藍波是青少年的時候，他們就這樣在一起，讓大家非常訝異。

身為心智成熟的大人，儘管是小孩子的身軀，但是他們之間的戀愛卻是由里包恩主導，藍波倒是沒有什麼意見，一直以來藍波都是被里包恩吃的死死，從未想過有一絲絲的反抗。

就算藍波反抗卻還是會被里包恩給壓回來，里包恩可不是什麼吃素的主，主導權在他的手上就是在他的手上，這是不會變，久了藍波也認命由著里包恩，畢竟自己從未反抗成功過。

「里包恩，你和那小子的戀愛無疑的就是小孩子和大人的戀愛嘛！」可樂尼洛看見里包恩和藍波的戀愛只有這個評語。

「你是說廢話嗎？蠢牛那傢伙還是小孩子，我早已經是大人了。」里包恩不屑的看了可樂尼洛一眼。

「如果不是這個鬼詛咒，我們早已經是三、四十歲的大人。」可樂尼洛對於里包恩的反應並未多說什麼。

「哼！誰管那麼多，快點解決任務回去跟蠢牛溫存才是最重要的。」里包恩才不管那麼多。

可樂尼洛聽見這句話只是微笑，沒想到里包恩和自己想的一樣，都想要快點解決任務回去跟情人溫存，誰叫他們已經出來那麼多天，這個任務要是不能華麗的解決掉，可是會被人家笑掉大牙。

任務結束後里包恩第一件事情就是去找自家的蠢牛，藍波習慣在沒有任務的時候待在房間，自從和里包恩交往後藍波就不怎麼去調戲女生，只要自己調戲女生里包恩的臉色就會很臭，自己會受到很嚴重的懲罰。

至此之後藍波就不怎麼去調戲女孩子，安份的待在里包恩的身邊，里包恩看見這樣的情形非常的滿意，滿意自己把自家蠢牛訓練到會怕自己，不會做一些自己厭惡的事情。

「我回來了。」里包恩打開房間的門。

「你回來啦！歡迎回來，里包恩。」藍波看見里包恩回來非常的開心。

「嗯！」里包恩看見藍波的笑容只是微笑。

「這次的任務還好吧！」藍波關心的問著。

「有我這位義大利第一殺手出馬，會有問題嗎？」里包恩順手就把藍波抱在自己的懷裡。

「才不會有問題呢！我相信里包恩。」藍波對於里包恩有種絕對的信任，對此里包恩感到很開心。

看見里包恩回來藍波真的很開心，藍波知道自己還是個孩子，在里包恩的眼中自己就還是的孩子，儘管已經有出色的能力，但是在某些方面上還是比不過里包恩，藍波總是很努力的在訓練自己。

里包恩知道藍波想要趕上自己所有總是很努力的在訓練自己，看見藍波這樣的努力里包恩很欣慰，至少當初自己那樣嚴厲訓練藍波非常值得，誰叫里包恩一直是用大人的心態去看著藍波。

藍波也很有自知之明知道自己的能力還是小孩子一個，雖然很高興有很多事情里包恩會幫他撐著，藍波卻也學會該為了事情而負責，怎麼說藍波都不願意自己像個小孩子一樣，至少要在戰鬥能力上幫上大家。

「我會努力不當個小孩子，會想辦法追上你的，里包恩。」藍波堅定的說出這句話。

「呵！我等你追上來，等你這個小孩子追上我這個大人。」里包恩很清楚藍波說到會做到。

「明明身體年齡比我小，可是里包恩你總是在裝大人。」藍波看著里包恩悶悶的抱怨。

「因為受到詛咒前我就已經是大人。」里包恩摸著藍波的頭髮。

里包恩知道自己很享受大人與小孩子的戀愛，這樣的戀愛才可以襯托出他和藍波的個性，他們兩人會在一起不過只是緣份，而自己找到一位真心喜歡的人位長不好，現在里包恩可以明白當初那些人說的話。

藍波知道自己不可以成為里包恩的弱點，因此時時刻刻都在警惕自己要注意，而且要非常小心，一定要保護好自己，絕對不可以疏忽大意，這點是自己成為里包恩的情人後最重要的事情。

「蠢牛，明天我放假，一起出去玩。」里包恩告訴藍波。

「好啊！里包恩你想去哪裡？」聽見可以出去玩藍波一臉高興。

「都可以，你想去哪就去哪。」看見藍波一臉高興的樣子里包恩只是微笑，果然可以看見藍波的笑容是最幸福的時刻。

「嗯！里包恩你最好了，我最喜歡你了。」藍波真的很開心可以兩人一起出門，只要每次可以一起出門藍波就會特別的開心。

里包恩覺得看見藍波這一臉高興的樣子什麼事情都值得了，原來戀愛是這般美好的事情，可以和自己心愛的人在一起真的很幸福，以前那麼沒心沒肺的里包恩漸漸的變成現在的里包恩。

現在的里包恩懂得感情是什麼東西，懂得什麼叫做幸福，不再是那個冷血殺手，完全與世隔絕，藍波帶給里包恩的改變讓大家非常驚訝，這種好的改變大家也樂於接受，誰說大人和小孩子不可以戀愛，你看！他們可是非常幸福呢！END


	86. 天使與惡魔(6927)69生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

對於骸來說，綱吉就像是天使一般的存在，當他第一眼見到綱吉的時候，就有種這樣的感覺，在別人的眼裡自己像個惡魔，而惡魔哪裡有可能會被天使看上，偏偏自己認識的這位天使跟人家很不一樣，很喜歡待在自己的身邊。

後來自己成為綱吉的保鏢兼霧之守護者，又後來成為綱吉的戀人，一直、一直這樣下去，成為綱吉生命之中不可或缺的人物，成為她一輩子的伴侶，得到屬於自己的幸福。

「早安。」骸看見綱吉露出大大的微笑跟自己打招呼。

「唔…早安，親愛的。」骸起床後的第一件事情就是給綱吉一個早安吻。

「今天早餐想吃什麼？」綱吉眨眨自己的大眼問骸。

「吃…妳。」骸把綱吉拉到自己的懷裡。

「不要鬧了啦！」綱吉對於骸這樣的動作不怒反笑。

「我是說真的，我餓了。」骸一臉認真的看著綱吉。

其實骸對於早上要吃什麼並不在意那麼多，一早醒來可以看見自家愛人的臉頰那是多麼快樂的事情，骸把綱吉從頭摸了一遍，引起綱吉輕顫，骸的大手似有若無的徘徊在下身附近，讓綱吉害羞不已。

看見自家可愛的天使害羞的樣子，骸臉上泛起一抹好看的微笑，身為男人早上可以碰到自己心愛的女人，那是最美好不過的一天，尤其是自家天使這麼可愛的人，骸怎麼可能會放過這個機會。

「不要鬧了啦！骸。」綱吉使勁的想要推開骸。

「我可愛的綱吉，妳不知道早上是男人慾望最盛的時候嗎？」骸一個順手就把人壓在身下。

「但是你也不要一大早就…發情嘛…」綱吉非常不好意思的看著骸。

「kufufu，我可愛的天使，就乖乖的讓我品嚐。」骸輕輕的撩撥起綱吉的慾望。

「唔…骸果然是惡魔。」綱吉有氣無力的說出這句話。

「謝謝稱讚。」骸微笑的看著綱吉。

骸親吻綱吉所有的敏感點，讓綱吉有些不知所措，看見綱吉不知所措的樣子骸很高興，表示說他的天使已經被自己擄獲是自己的俘虜了，而且陷入情慾中的綱吉總是會不自覺的誘惑自己，讓自己一再的想要和她發生關係。

綱吉身上所穿的衣服已經敞開胸前的一片，讓骸可以盡情的搓揉綱吉的胸部，惹得綱吉呻吟連連，此時聽見綱吉的呻吟讓骸的惡趣味顯現出來，綱吉對於骸的惡趣味只有妥協的份。

「我親愛的綱吉，坐起來誘惑我，自己解決來誘惑我。」骸在綱吉的耳邊說。

「骸好壞，真壞心。」綱吉對於骸的惡趣味實在沒辦法。

綱吉乖乖的照著骸的指示去做，自己揉揉胸部以及把手放在下體那裏開始搓揉起來，整個樣子讓人賞心悅目，骸看見這樣的情形就跟一般的男人沒什麼兩樣，綱吉像是察覺骸的慾望一般，刻意靠近骸，用自己的濕潤的下體摩擦骸的那裡。

骸沒想到綱吉竟然會這樣做，完全讓自己無法動彈，原來自家天使也有邪惡的一面，這是骸從未想到的事情，臉上儘是滿意的笑容，自家的天使已經被自己調教成這樣，只專屬於自己的樣子。

「骸不滿意嗎？人家都已經這樣做了。」綱吉眨眨自己的大眼看著骸，彷彿像是受到委屈一般。

「怎麼可能會不滿意呢？我可愛的天使。」骸抱著綱吉的腰，趁著濕潤把自己放入綱吉的體內。

「唔…進來都不說一聲。」綱吉不滿的抱怨。

「我可愛的綱吉，妳的裡面真熱情，讓我一點也不想拿出來。」骸開始抽插起來，綱吉隨著骸的抽插開始律動。

「嗯…嗯…哈…啊…」骸像是頂到最高點，讓綱吉無法說出話來，只能發出呻吟的聲音。

人家說一日之計在於晨，骸最喜歡在早上的時候跟綱吉發生關係，儘管晚上他們也會發生關係，但是早上總是會看見綱吉有別於其他時候的不同一面，總是會讓骸非常的興奮。

隨著骸的抽插，綱吉在這樣上上下下的動作中陷入情慾的世界，直到他們兩人達到高潮為止，每天早上總是會有不小心擦槍走火的時候，尤其是到假日的時候更是嚴重，骸根本不會輕易的放綱吉下床。

「唔…真舒服。」骸射到綱吉的體內。

「懲罰你不可以拔出來。」綱吉累趴在骸的身上，撒嬌的對骸說。

「好，不拿出來。」骸開始親吻綱吉。

「這是懲罰。」綱吉用手指戳戳骸。

骸最喜歡早上可以看見綱吉像個小女人撒嬌的樣子，這樣可愛的樣子只有在醒來的時候可以看見，因此早上發生關係就可以看見這樣可愛的綱吉，就像是喝醉酒的時候的樣子。

屬於自己的天使在這個時候真的很可愛，讓他這位心狠手辣的惡魔都要拜倒在她的石榴裙下，對自己撒嬌的樣子、純真的樣子都讓自己很愛，讓自己捨不得放手，她是他的光。

生活在黑暗之下的惡魔，遇見屬於自己的光後，不會輕易的放開這位可愛的天使，找到自己的真愛後，骸可不會輕易的放手，屬於自己的天使自己會保護好，不會讓任何人欺負她，這是他對她的承諾，一輩子的承諾。End


	87. 宴會（DH）迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

迪諾的生日到了，加百羅涅跟以往慣例一樣會幫自家首領舉辦宴會，迪諾雖然很不喜歡參加宴會，但是還是會意思、意思的去一下，畢竟宴會有時候是很好得到情報的地方，儘管有時候會被推銷別人家的女兒，變相的相親大會。

不過自從和雲雀在一起後，大家都知道加百羅涅的夫人不會輕易的讓自己的丈夫成為獵物，所以每次宴會的時候總是會和自家丈夫在一起，東方人的臉孔讓大家印象深刻，高傲的樣子讓人不敢靠近。

「夫人，今天是首領的誕辰日，晚上要舉行宴會，您要穿西裝還是和服參加宴會。」女僕恭敬的問雲雀。

「老樣子穿和服，把那件黑色的女用和服拿出來，預備晚上參加宴會穿。」雲雀決定還是不要打破慣例。

「是，小的這就去準備夫人要穿的衣服。」女僕聽見雲雀的吩咐後馬上去準備。

「嗯。」雲雀只是安靜的想著一些事情。

雲雀會跟以往一樣穿著女性和服出現在大家的面前，一方面是為了隱瞞大家自己的性別，另一方面是樹立自己的權威，不讓任何人有機會來挑戰自己，讓迪諾可以名正言順的站在大家的面前。

甚至還可以解決其他人想要跟迪諾推銷自己女兒的問題，迪諾清楚雲雀的貼心，自然不會多說什麼，只有知情的人才知道加百羅涅的夫人是彭哥列第十代雲之守護者，而且還是一位男性。

「抱歉，又要委屈你穿女性和服。」迪諾看見雲雀的裝扮說出這句話，雖然迪諾很喜歡雲雀穿女裝和服的樣子，卻還是覺得委屈了雲雀。

「咬殺。」雲雀給了迪諾一拳。

「痛、痛、痛…」迪諾知道雲雀這是好意幫自己解決一些問題。

「種馬，不准你看其他的女人。」雲雀冷冷的說出這句話。

「遵命，老婆大人。」聽見這句話迪諾很開心。

「哼！」雲雀自顧自的離開。

當壽星和加百羅涅的夫人到場的時候，還是驚艷全場許多人，迪諾帥氣的樣子吸引許多女性，可惜不管迪諾走到哪裡雲雀就跟到哪裡，陪著迪諾應付那些自己不知道該說認識還是不認識的傢伙。

彭哥列當然也理所當然的參加這場句話，迪諾和綱吉只是寒暄幾句後分道揚鑣，迪諾繼續應付這些讓他覺得厭煩的傢伙們，討厭群聚的雲雀只有在這時候會忍耐，陪著迪諾全場參加。

「吃點東西。」雲雀拿了一些食物給迪諾吃。

「你餵我？」迪諾稍嫌有些得寸近尺。

「想被咬殺嗎？」雲雀露出一抹好看的微笑，卻可以感受到強烈的殺意。

「別這樣嘛！難得我今天是壽星。」迪諾用燦爛的微笑說著。

「嘖！咬殺。」雲雀還是乖乖餵迪諾吃東西。

「嘿嘿！」迪諾很高興雲雀聽自己的話。

大家看見他們兩人放閃光的樣子馬上閃開，迪諾總是可以馴服雲雀，誰叫迪諾從小就認定雲雀是自己未來的另外一半，雲雀從小就和迪諾相處在自己，自然知道迪諾是怎樣脾氣的傢伙。

做起事來是那樣的理所當然，讓所有的女性羨慕不已，雲雀就是要這樣的情形，讓所有的女性羨慕，同時也宣示自己的主權，讓那些女性知道迪諾是不可碰觸的人，誰想要碰觸迪諾就要經過他這關。

在宴會上宣示主權是雲雀必做的事情，畢竟總會有新成立的家族並不知道加百羅涅的首領有妻子的事情，會不小心的想要推銷自己的女兒，迪諾對於這件事頗為困擾，雲雀才會在大家的面前宣示主權讓大家知道迪諾已經名草有主。

宣示主權這件事表示雲雀的佔有慾非常的嚴重，代表不准任何人跟自己搶迪諾，要宣布給大家知道迪諾是自己的人，誰敢跟自己搶迪諾就是跟自己作對，到現在還沒有一個人敢這樣做。

「小麻雀真故意，擺明了是想讓大家知道跳馬是他的人。」骸看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「如果不這麼做可是會有許多人跟恭彌哥哥搶迪諾師兄的。」綱吉怎麼會不知道雲雀的用意在哪裡。

「呵呵！就跟我心愛的天使一樣，喜歡在女人面前宣示主權。」骸聽見綱吉說的話微笑。

「哼！不然的話你們太搶手，我們可搶不太到。」綱吉看見骸的笑臉很想要去捏，誰叫骸帥氣的臉龐真的很吸引許多女性。

迪諾很清楚雲雀是故意這樣做的，就是要讓大家知道自己已經是有人要的，少女們的小小心思是逃不過雲雀的眼睛，那樣明確愛戀的眼神誰都看的明白，何況還是精明的雲雀。

自從宣布自己有了妻子後，迪諾的生日宴會不再是變相的相親宴會，身邊有了自己喜愛的人，不管怎樣的應酬都不會覺得很痛苦，迪諾很開心雲雀會陪著他應酬，不過永遠只限於今天而已。

其他時候自己想要雲雀陪自己應酬是不可能的，只有在自己的生日這天雲雀才會做這樣的事情，讓大家知道迪諾這個加百羅涅的首領已經有了妻子，不要再推銷自己的女兒過來給他。

能夠為自己心愛的人做任何的事情，不管發生什麼事情只要可以為了心愛的人做一些事情，迪諾就會很開心，當然這就表示雲雀是用自己的方式在愛自己，不需要擔心太多，因為自己心愛的人會一直待在自己的身邊。End


	88. 帝王與皇后(XS)S媽生日賀文

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

XANXUS，瓦利亞當中的首領，也是統治瓦利亞的帝王，彭哥列的副首領，而他最愛的人是瓦利亞的副首領，史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅，也是他的妻子，屬於他的皇后，在黑手黨世界當中搶手的玫瑰。

一如以往瓦利亞當中是那樣的吵吵鬧鬧，依舊是和守護者不合，但是對於首領卻是相當的疼愛，總是會包容首領的一切，誰叫彭哥列的首領是瓦利亞首領最疼愛的妹妹。

「嘖！垃圾的生日要到了。」XANXUS看見日曆上面顯示的日期後皺眉。

往年不管怎樣XANXUS都會把人拖到床上去做運動，除了生孩子的那一年外，XANXUS基本上都是把人拖到床上做運動，當然也會準備好應該要送的禮物，XANXUS非常重視史庫瓦羅的生日。

畢竟當初史庫瓦羅可是冒著生命危險生下兩個孩子，讓自己高興好一陣子，雖然現在有時候很想把兩個小鬼給丟到天邊去，誰叫他們常常打擾自己和史庫瓦羅的恩愛生活。

XANXUS知道自己不管送什麼東西史庫瓦羅都會收下，偏偏今年因為某些原因史庫瓦羅並不在瓦利亞大宅中，對此XANXUS不爽自家老爸，九代首領請史庫瓦羅去德國幫自己處理一些事情，會在生日過後才會回來。

XANXUS起身離開房間去找人，想要問問自家兒女們要不要跟自己一起去德國，到史庫瓦羅那裡突擊一下，看不到自家心愛的人XANXUS的脾氣更是火爆，平常可以安撫他的人不在身邊自然會有這樣的現象。

「我要去德國突擊垃圾，你們要跟去嗎？」XANXUS看著三個孩子問。

「要去媽媽那裡嗎？」安妮看見父親臉上的表情有些疑惑。

「老爸，你確定要去老媽那裡突擊，不怕被老媽生吞活剝？」安德烈一臉吃驚的看著自家父親。

「你們不去我就自己去突擊。」XANXUS對此沒有任何的想法。

「爸爸，你自己去媽媽那裡的話，我們的禮物可以委託你轉交嗎？」莉亞對於自家父親說的話沒有任何感覺。

「我會把你們的禮物轉交給垃圾。」對於小女兒的話，XANXUS總是會用心傾聽，即使她不是自己的親生女兒也是一樣。

「那就由爸爸您轉交吧！我們不跟您一起過去。」安妮對於打擾自家父母親相處的時間並不感興趣。

「就像老妹說的，由老爸你轉交就好，我和安妮、莉亞就不一起過去，反正你也想和老媽單獨相處。」安德烈對於自家父親的個性還是很清楚。

聽見兒子女兒這樣說，XANXUS倒是沒有太大的意見，反而只是叫人準備好飛機，讓自己搭去德國，至於孩子們的禮物，他自然會轉交給史庫瓦羅，當然要去之前XANXUS會先確定好史庫瓦羅會在，以免到時候撲空。

和手下確定好史庫瓦羅會在德國，不會在生日當天回到義大利後，XANXUS馬上就出發前往德國，當然不忘帶上自己要送的禮物以及孩子們要給史庫瓦羅的禮物，綱吉聽見瓦利亞的首領離家出走這件事只是微笑。

她清楚XANXUS只是去找史庫瓦羅，並不是什麼大不了的事情，加上自家大哥很黏自家大嫂，會去德國突擊綱吉並不意外，時候到了他們兩人自然會回來，自己還不忘請XANXUS把禮物給帶去。

「垃圾，你給我開門。」到達史庫瓦羅的住處後，XANXUS不悅的大喊並且敲門。

「就來了。」史庫瓦羅聽見敲門的聲音後馬上開門。

「垃圾，太慢了。」XANXUS一臉不是很高興的看著史庫瓦羅。

「怎麼來了？」史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS的到來有些傻眼。

史庫瓦羅從沒想過瓦利亞的帝王會親自來到自己所在的地方，而且手上還大包小包的，那些東西XANXUS並沒有叫手下幫自己拿，反而是親自拿給史庫瓦羅，對此史庫瓦羅當然感到很訝異。

XANXUS不理會史庫瓦羅訝異的表情，自個兒進入房間等待史庫瓦羅回神，大喇喇的坐在沙發上等待史庫瓦羅幫自己打理，一整個就像是大少爺一般，史庫瓦羅回神後看見這樣的情形苦笑，認命的開始打理起來。

「垃圾，你的禮物。」XANXUS把自己的禮物拿給史庫瓦羅。

「禮物？」史庫瓦羅接過手後感到很疑惑。

「垃圾，你忘記今天是你的生日了嗎？」XANXUS老大不高興的說著。

「謝了。」聽見XANXUS說的話史庫瓦羅才想起來今天是自己的生日。

這時史庫瓦羅才了然帝王手上為什麼會有那麼多東西，XANXUS可是親自把禮物帶來給自己，那裡面還有三個孩子的心意以及彭哥列首領的心意，這些可不是屬下可以幫忙拿的。

帝王看見自家皇后想通了之後，臉上出現一抹微笑，誰叫自家皇后就是那樣遲鈍，老是忘記自己的生日，還要自己去提醒他，XANXUS趁著史庫瓦羅不注意把他拉到自己的懷裡。

史庫瓦羅被XANXUS的動作給嚇到，一個不小心就跌在XANXUS的懷裡，任由對方對自己動手動腳，他知道XANXUS已經憋了好幾天，現在能夠碰到自己當然不會放過任何機會。

史庫瓦羅也沒有掙扎，他很清楚要是掙扎的話可是會惹XANXUS生氣，要是惹火帝王後果可是不堪設想，史庫瓦羅才不會去惹火XANXUS，誰叫他是最了解帝王的皇后。

XANXUS一解相思愁，趁次機會好好的和史庫瓦羅培養感情，培養感情的地方當然就是床上，幾天沒有滾床的結果讓XANXUS打算不讓史庫瓦羅睡覺，史庫瓦羅只能認命乖乖的任由XANXUS擺佈，畢竟帝王的慾望還是要抒發。

身為皇后的他，就是帝王發洩的工具，當然這不影響他們之間的感情，明眼人都看得出來XANXUS很寵史庫瓦羅，這是不可否認的事實，誰叫史庫瓦羅是屬於XANXUS的皇后。

「老頭派你來德國做什麼？」XANXUS對於這件事非常的不高興。

「只是來處理一些事情而已。」史庫瓦羅並未告訴XANXUS實情。

「給我老實交代。」XANXUS的語氣有些不耐煩、不高興。

「暗殺一些有二心的人。」史庫瓦羅聽見這句話只好老實交代。

XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅說的話後沒有說什麼，德國的分部的確是查到一些打算反叛，基於某些原因九代首領並不打算讓綱吉知道，所以才委託史庫瓦羅來處理這件事，瓦利亞就是為了這樣的原因而存在的部門。

XANXUS清楚彭哥列的首領是怎樣的人，那可是他最寶貝的妹妹，對於父親會這樣做並無太大的感覺，有些事情他們總是會刻意私底下處理，畢竟那些血腥的事情給綱吉看到可不好。

「垃圾，我想你了。」XANXUS突然說出這句話。

「老子也想你了。」婚後史庫瓦羅總是會很輕易的坦承自己的心思。

「我開動了。」XANXUS不由分說就親吻史庫瓦羅。

XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅，想要把這幾天的份給補回來，史庫瓦羅回應XANXUS的吻，其實自己內心當中也很想念XANXUS，為了確保消息不會被總部知道，史庫瓦羅並沒有傳訊回去，惹得他思念的緊。

坐在沙發上的兩人已經衣衫不整，染上情慾的兩人不會輕易的罷手，帝王可是想要和皇后好好的溫存，皇后可清楚帝王的心思，多年來待在帝王身邊早已了解帝王是怎樣的人。

思念成疾的兩人在沙發上翻雲覆雨，帝王可是很喜歡皇后在情慾當中的表現，屬於他的玫瑰誰都不可以搶，XANXUS這位如同帝王一般存在的人，只有一人可以配的上他，那就是他的皇后史庫瓦羅。End


	89. 雨(8059)80生日賀文

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於慎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

山本武，彭哥列的雨之守護者，喜歡的人是同樣是彭哥列的守護者，嵐之守護者，獄寺隼人，他們愛情長跑多年，好不容易開花結果，兩人在一起不免吵吵鬧鬧，如果不吵架就一點也不像他們兩人。

彭哥列上上下下都知道他們會吵架，只要他們在吵架的時候就會自動避開，畢竟到時候他們兩人吵到打起來就不好玩了，他們每次打起來都會毀了彭哥列的大宅，綱吉嚴重警告好幾次，禁止他們在大宅中打架。

「隼人、隼人。」山本開心的來到嵐守的辦公室。

「棒球笨蛋，你來做什麼？」獄寺看見眼前的人高興的來到自己辦公室不知道要說什麼。

「我們去逛街吧！我跟小綱拿到半天假。」山本開心的告訴獄寺。

「嘖嘖！你又用什麼方式去吵十代首領了？」獄寺雖然嘴巴上在罵人，但是動作卻一點也不馬虎。

山本很高興可以和獄寺一起出去逛街，不管做什麼事情有獄寺待在自己身邊山本就會很高興，對此獄寺真的不知道要說什麼才好，不過只要看見山本高興的樣子獄寺也會很開心。

山本隨性的個性總是可以感染許多人，獄寺也是其中一個，你追我跑那麼多年了，好不容易修成正果後，他們兩人的相處方式依舊沒有改變，常常還是可以看見獄寺大聲咆哮的樣子，山本總是無奈的看著獄寺痛罵自己的樣子。

逛街到一半嘩啦啦的開始下起雨來，山本和獄寺差點躲避不及，在屋簷下的兩人看見這樣的情形有些頭痛，獄寺拿起電話想要打電話叫手下過來接他們回去，山本卻不想要那麼早回去。

「隼人，不要叫人來接啦！那邊有酒吧，我們先去那裡躲雨。」山本牽起獄寺的手走入酒吧中。

「棒球笨蛋，這場雨可能要下很久，你又不是不知道義大利的天氣型態。」獄寺嚷嚷著抱怨的話。

「難得出來玩，別打壞興致嘛！」山本笑笑的說著。

「笨蛋。」獄寺聽見這句話只有這樣的想法。

兩人在酒吧中待上一段時間順便躲雨，他們有一搭沒一搭的聊天，洗滌一切的大雨是雨之守護者的任務，嵐在日文中又有暴風雨的意思，他們兩人負責守護家族的一切，這是他們的使命。

暴風雨前的寧靜是最可怕的事情，嵐之守護者是要出其不意的攻擊敵人，用狂風暴雨守護著家族，雨之守護者是洗滌家族一切的不安，他們總是會配合對方，把不利於家族的因素都去除。

「隼人就不用著急，難得出來就享受一下。」山本笑笑的對獄寺說。

「我才沒有著急，是你想太多了。」獄寺被說中心事馬上反駁回去。

「這家的調酒不錯喝。」山本知道獄寺的心思，刻意轉移話題。

「棒球笨蛋，你怎麼知道？你有來過。」獄寺聽見山本說的話有些不高興。

「我沒有來過，蘇菲有來過，有介紹給我聽，這裡不是我的領地。」山本知道獄寺想到哪裡去了。

「哼！我還以為你公器私用，瞞著我做出對不起我的事情來。」獄寺腦袋裡想到某次山本的任務就很不爽。

山本聽見獄寺說的話苦笑，看樣子戀人又想到某次的任務，那次任務真的是不得已才會那樣做，可是他的寶貝卻記恨那麼久，讓自己實在是不知道要說什麼，畢竟這件事情獄寺真的記恨很久。

聽著外頭下雨的聲音，這樣悠閒的下午可說是非常的少，獄寺知道山本是故意帶自己出來透透氣，最近事情太多有點緊繃，山本才會帶自己出來透氣，這樣貼心的舉動讓獄寺感到很開心。

雨是他們的媒介，沒有雨無法刮起暴風雨，沒有雨無法洗滌罪惡，他們都需要雨來做為媒介，讓他們可以發揮實力，獄寺知道自己沒有雨的輔助是不可能成為暴風雨的，每次執行任務山本總是會輔助自己，讓自己可以順利殲滅敵人。

「吶！棒球笨蛋，謝謝你。」獄寺小小聲的說出這句話。

「嗯，隼人你開心就好。」山本只要獄寺開心就好。

「笨蛋…」獄寺怎麼會不知道枕邊人的心思。

「嗯。」山本臉上掛著燦爛的笑容。

山本總是會在獄寺最焦躁不安的時候帶獄寺出來透透氣，只要獄寺煩悶起來山本就會這樣做，獄寺知道山本總是可以輕易的察覺到自己的情緒，然後用自己的方式讓他可以緩和自己的情緒。

今天帶自己出來就是這個原因，最近自己真的很焦躁不安，山本故意帶自己出來玩就是想讓自己透氣，山本這樣的動作讓自己感到很安心也很開心，這樣好的人待在自己的身邊讓獄寺不知道要說什麼，絕對是他這輩子最大的福氣。

以前他們兩人總是吵吵鬧鬧，現在雖然還是跟以前一樣，只是有些地方變了，那些改變是他們很樂意去做的改變，只要可以讓對方高興他們都很願意去做這樣的改變，這樣的改變帶給他們的關係更是堅定，他們對此感到很開心。

「暴風雨要是沒有雨是不可能形成，所以…」獄寺說出類似告白的話語。

「所以我可以和隼人配合的很好啊！」山本笑笑的說著。

聽見山本說的話獄寺的確是很想要開口大罵，可是山本說的話卻沒有說錯，他們兩人總是可以配合的很好，讓其他人非常的放心，果然嵐守還是要跟雨守在一起，這 已經是註定好的事情，少了對方他們就像是少了靈魂的一部分一般，他們會遵守和對方的承諾走過一輩子，直到生生世世。End


	90. 太陽與雲(DH)雲雀生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

在雲雀的感覺當中迪諾就像是太陽一般的存在，讓自己覺得他總是活力四射，有時候這樣的熱情真的讓自己吃不消，但無可厚非的自己卻很喜歡他，無法離開他，雲雀對他真的不知道要說什麼。

迪諾很喜歡和雲雀在一起，融化了雲雀這位可愛的小冰山後，迪諾真的很開心，身為首領就要像天空一般包容所有的氣候，也要像太陽一般的照耀大家，讓大家感受到溫暖。

「種馬。」雲雀看見迪諾正在書房裡奮鬥的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「恭彌，怎麼還不去睡？」迪諾抬起頭來看見雲雀有些嚇到。

「你還沒睡？」雲雀知道自己看見的迪諾正是迪諾是首領的一面。

「有點事情要處理，等等就去睡了。」身為首領的迪諾總是有很多事情要處理。

雲雀有時候真的很討厭大家霸佔自己喜歡的太陽，就會像烏雲一樣把太陽遮住，表示說現在太陽是屬於他的，誰都不可以跟自己搶這個傢伙，迪諾當然懂雲雀的意思，總是會任由雲雀這樣做。

雲雀抬頭看了一下時間，發現到真的已經很晚了，眼前的傢伙似乎打算通宵的樣子，讓自己感到很頭痛，雲雀決定用打的、用抓的也要逼迪諾回房去睡覺，自己少了對方的溫度就睡不好，不過這點雲雀死活都不會說。

「去睡覺，什麼事情明天再處理。」雲雀冷冷的說出這句話。

「可是…」這先文件很急…，迪諾看見雲雀臉色很差的樣子不敢說出來。

雲雀一臉嚴肅的樣子讓迪諾知道自己要是不回去房間睡覺，雲雀一定會好好教訓自己，看樣子自己只能和雲雀一起回房睡覺，不然等下自家戀人會做出什麼事情迪諾可是不清楚。

雲雀滿意的看著迪諾回房間睡覺，自己也跟著躺在床上睡覺，兩人靠在一起睡覺，雲雀很喜歡這樣的感覺，在天空中雲是自由自在的，想要去哪裡就去哪裡，太陽總是照射著大家，自然也會陪伴在雲的身邊。

雲雀是個飄忽不定的雲，迪諾就像太陽一般的照耀著大家，並不會束縛飄忽不定的雲，等到雲累了就會靠近自己，雲雀知道迪諾不束縛自己，總是會等待自己回到他的身邊，有時候雲雀覺得迪諾真的很傻。

「笨蛋。」雲雀靠在迪諾的懷裡小小聲的說。

雲雀感受到迪諾對自己的好，知道迪諾是刻意遷就自己，不管自己怎樣任性都可以，即使很過分迪諾都會一一遷就下來，要是自己沒有體會到迪諾的用心，這樣好的男人會不屬於自己。

迪諾見到雲雀就很喜歡雲雀，知道雲雀是個彆扭的孩子，總是不願意敞開自己的心扉，後來花了許多的時間讓雲雀對自己敞開心扉，當然少不了被雲雀挨打的現象，不過可以抱得美人歸就是最值得的事情。

「早安。」迪諾親吻雲雀。

「嗯…早…」雲雀意識模糊的說著。

「繼續睡，我去忙了。」迪諾輕輕的說著。

「好。」雲雀翻身繼續睡下去。

迪諾總是有很多事情要忙，偶爾會抽出時間陪陪雲雀，雲雀也會回去彭哥列處理自己的事情，畢竟他也是彭哥列的守護者，是最強的守護者之一，不過有時候不是很合作就是。

綱吉早已經習慣雲雀的態度，很多時候都不會去為難雲雀，反正只要給任務雲雀都會乖乖的去完成，然後跟自己回報就可以，因此綱吉多多少少會睜一隻眼，閉一隻眼。

雲雀醒過來後知道迪諾已經起床去忙公事，他看見床頭上迪諾放了一樣東西在上面，他把東西拿起來看後才發現倒是自己的生日禮物，自己習慣低調處理事情，迪諾從不會因為他的生日而開辦宴會。

因為知道自己討厭群聚，所以迪諾總是會在生日這天偷偷地送禮物給自己，給自己一個難忘的驚喜，當然撫養自己長大的家人以及在彭哥列當中一起長大的人都會送禮物給自己，會託屬下把禮物拿到加百羅涅當中給自己。

「種馬，謝謝。」雲雀出現在迪諾的辦公室說出這句話。

「不客氣，禮物還喜歡嗎？」迪諾聽見雲雀對自己道謝。

「很喜歡。」雲雀很高興收到迪諾給予自己的禮物。

「恭彌，生日快樂。」迪諾把雲雀抱在自己的懷裡。

雲雀覺得可以得到心愛的人的祝福真的很幸福，每年自己生日迪諾一定是第一個祝福自己的人，讓自己感到很開心，從以前到現在雲雀最想要聽見迪諾第一個對自己說出祝福。

他們之間的感情不會因為時間的流逝而變淡，反而會因為時間的流逝而加深他們之間的羈絆，迪諾總是會用自己的方式去愛雲雀，雲雀也會跟迪諾撒嬌，外人看不到的面貌迪諾都可以看見。

「種馬，今天不准碰公文，陪我。」雲雀很難得說出這句話。

「遵命，老婆大人。」迪諾聽見雲雀的要求馬上照做。

雲雀很開心可以讓迪諾放下公文陪伴在自己的身邊，迪諾很重視和雲雀相處的時間，自然會放下家族瑣碎的事情陪在自家夫人的身邊，所有的家族成員都很清楚這件事，自然不會有意見。

而且也沒人膽敢有意見，誰要是有意見，雲雀一定不會放過他，沒有什麼事情比首領夫人的命令還要大，這點家族的成員都很清楚，畢竟首領疼愛自家夫人已經不是一天兩天的事情，大家自然會乖乖的閉嘴，然後去做自己的事情，讓自家的首領和夫人可以度過美好的一天。End


	91. 殺手(RL)藍波生日賀文

里包恩是黑手黨當中最強的殺手之一，現在效忠於彭哥列家族，是彭哥列家族第十代首領的家庭教師，也曾經是加百羅涅家族首領的家庭教師，強大具有威嚴，教育可說是非常的嚴格，只是不知道為什麼會喜歡上一個蠢蠢又呆呆的小孩。 

藍波是彭哥列當中所有守護者年紀最小的傢伙，從小就跟在里包恩的後面說自己要打倒里包恩，可是到最後都是自己倒楣，但是藍波依舊不氣餒的追在後面，里包恩對於藍波根本就把他當成玩具。

後來藍波對里包恩的執著有些變質，這點是大家料想不到的事情，沒想到藍波對里包恩的執著竟然會變成愛情，更沒想到里包恩會接受藍波對自己的感情，畢竟最強的殺手是沒有感情這種東西。

「這次的任務...」綱吉正在煩惱這次的任務到底要交給誰才好。

「怎麼了？」骸看見自家小兔子煩惱的樣子有些疑惑。

「我不知道要把這個任務交給誰會比較好。」綱吉把任務單拿給骸看。

「阿爾科巴雷諾很適合，就給他。」骸看見是暗殺任務就簡單的建議綱吉。

「好吧！我會跟里包恩說一下。」綱吉聽見骸的建議後覺得沒問題。

「辛苦了。」骸可是非常心疼綱吉。

里包恩接到任務要去暗殺對象，是波維諾家族委託他們幫忙處理，似乎是有難言之隱的樣子，里包恩思考自己要不要帶上自家戀人一起過去，雖然他家的小牛不適合做這件事。

但是對於要暗殺的人應該有所了解，畢竟是波維諾家族裡面的人，藍波應該多少有些了解，里包恩才打算要帶自家小牛一起過去，讓自家小牛告訴自己這個人有什麼弱點。

藍波知道里包恩的任務後並沒有說什麼，在藍波的印象中暗殺對象好像是波維諾家族當中的叛徒，因為某些原因所以委託他們去處理，並不是說波維諾家族沒有能力處理這件事。

而是因為那個人實在是太會躲藏，讓波維諾家族頗為傷腦筋，只好拜託彭哥列家族的人來幫忙協助處理這件事情，彭哥列的情報網畢竟比波維諾家族的情報網還要來的大，自然有辦法解決這件事。

里包恩自然會跟綱吉告知一下自己要帶藍波去，綱吉聽見後並沒有太大的意見，里包恩的行事作風總是獨來獨往，會帶藍波去也是有他一定的道理，自己根本不需要過問太多，一切都由里包恩自己決定就好，藍波也沒有任何的意見。

「蠢牛，你對這個人了解多少？」里包恩把任務對象給藍波看。

「了解不多，只知道他在家族裡面是個非常神秘的人，掌管某些機密的情報。」藍波把自己知道的事情告訴里包恩。

里包恩聽見藍波的回答後有些皺眉，這樣跟自己的情報網所知道的事情是一樣的，看樣子這個人作風低調，似乎跟某個家族有些勾結，才會讓波維諾家族這樣傷腦筋。

「看樣子這傢伙行事作風真的很低調。」里包恩分析出這件事。

「那要怎麼處理？」藍波看見里包恩皺眉頭的樣子有些擔心。

「只要找到他出沒的地點我就可以解決他，不需要太過擔心。」里包恩對於這個任務很有信心。

「嗯！」藍波知道里包恩是最強的殺手，根本不需要太過擔心這件事。

藍波知道里包恩一定可以完成任務，自己只要把知道的事情告訴里包恩，其他的事情里包恩會去處理好，任務之餘他們就好好來享受一下這得來不易的假期，看準時機里包恩就會出手。

即使為人行事低調卻還是改不了某些習慣，這點里包恩是很清楚，自然會有方式解決那個人，里包恩大概知道那個人有什麼習慣，出沒在什麼地點，自己已經有幾分把握可以處理掉那個人。

「果然跟我想的一樣，習慣改不了。」里包恩已經埋伏在那個人會出沒的地點當中。

里包恩輕易的解決好自己的暗殺任務，對於這個任務可以輕鬆解決里包恩一點也不以為意，只能說即使行事很低調卻還是會有破綻出現，這是身為殺手該有的基本常識。

解決任務過後里包恩帶著藍波去渡假，基本上不管自己做什麼綱吉都不會反對，所以里包恩可以正大光明的帶著自家情人去渡假，藍波知道里包恩的個性也不多說什麼。

即使藍波想要反對里包恩也會讓藍波無法反對，久了藍波也只好乖乖待在里包恩身邊，只要里包恩高興就好，自己也無法說什麼，而且可以度假也是不錯的選擇，藍波挺喜歡任務過後去渡假。

「蠢牛，你想去哪裡？」里包恩突然問藍波的意見。

「里包恩，你想去哪裡？」藍波想不到要去哪裡乾脆一點反問里包恩。

「嘖！是我問你問題才對，你還反問我。」對此里包恩多少有些不高興。

「我不知道要去哪裡，所以乾脆反問你。」藍波用很無辜的語氣對里包恩說。

聽見自家情人這樣對自己說話，里包恩需要用很大的意志力壓下自己的欲望，以免自己想要撲倒自家情人，到時候他們兩人就只能在床上渡過剩下的假期，雖然里包恩覺得這樣也不錯，藍波卻很不喜歡這樣。

畢竟是出來度假而不是待在床上滾床單，里包恩知道藍波的個性，自然就不會去做這件事，平常霸道的里包恩已經開始學會尊重自己的情人，知道要怎樣對自己的情人好。

「蠢牛，有想要買什麼？」里包恩看見藍波看著一個東西看很久的樣子問。

「我想要這個，可以嗎？」藍波跟里包恩撒嬌。

里包恩點頭讓藍波去買那個東西，看見自家情人高興的樣子里包恩微笑，以前里包恩不會相信自己會有感情這種東西，但是現在和藍波在一起里包恩知道自己已經有了感情，里包恩是絕對會保護好自己的弱點。

黑手黨第一殺手這個稱號里包恩是不會拱手讓人，也會讓人知道自己跟他作對會有什麼下場，藍波儘管自己的弱點，里包恩也絕對會保護好他，根本不需要太過擔心，誰叫自己是那樣的愛他呢！END


	92. 巧克力蛋糕(6927)69生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

六道骸此生最愛的甜點叫做巧克力，這是讓綱吉覺得骸很可愛的原因，看起來那麼成熟的骸，竟然會有那麼小孩子氣的一面，綱吉知道後笑了骸很久，讓骸覺得自家天使會取笑別人了。

每次綱吉總是會在骸的生日變出不同的巧克力蛋糕，或是在每年的情人節變化出不同口味的巧克力，骸總是會收到不同的驚喜，讓骸多少會期待綱吉在自己的生日或是情人節的時候做出的料理。

『嗯…今年到底要做什麼樣的巧克力蛋糕給骸呢？』綱吉在廚房當中苦思。

「要弄成酒心巧克力口味的嗎？不過好像沒有人這樣用，吃起來感覺會很奇怪吧！？」綱吉看著所有的材料說。

「算了，就弄黑森林蛋糕好了，順便可以用上提拉米蘇的作法。」綱吉微笑的開始動手做蛋糕。

提拉米蘇在義大利語當中有帶我走的意思，很久之前綱吉有用過提拉米蘇給骸吃，甚至被骸調笑說意思是說要我帶你走嗎？害的綱吉那時候真的不知道要說什麼才好。

不過那也是骸的愛的表現，從以前到現在骸都很喜歡調侃自己，讓自己真的不知道要說什麼，可是卻很感謝骸這樣做，畢竟在某些時候自己真的會因為骸說的話而感到很安心、很輕鬆。

「希望這次的蛋糕骸會喜歡。」綱吉笑笑的說著，期待自己心愛的人可以喜歡上這次的驚喜。

這時間家族的人都不會接進廚房，因為知道首領正在裡面跟食材奮鬥當中，而且那個蛋糕絕對是給首領最愛的男人吃的，大家想要吃的首領的手藝，可能就要等下午茶時間才有可能。

畢竟首領最愛的男子的生日就要到來了，首領總是會幫他慶祝一番，這是手領和那個人從小的習慣，其他人自然不會去打擾那麼多，除非首領有需要大家幫忙才有可能進入廚房。

『不知道今年我最愛的天使會弄什麼蛋糕給我吃？』骸看見日曆上的日期後想著。

對於自家可愛的天使，骸多多少少了解她，綱吉總是會幫自己慶祝生日，讓自己知道自己早已經不是那樣孤單，然後知道自己的喜好後，綱吉每年都會弄不一樣的巧克力蛋糕給自己吃，讓自己總是驚喜連連。

當然骸也記得綱吉當初知道自己喜歡吃巧克力的時候笑自己很久的那件事，不過現在想起來骸覺得那不過只是兒時的記憶，也是他來到彭哥列後感到很溫暖的感覺，因為他看見了天使的笑容。

「做好了，感覺上還不錯，只差裝飾了。」綱吉把蛋糕的半成品拿出來後準備開始裝飾。

綱吉希望骸可以在這裡感到幸福，家族裡的大家是多麼的好，綱吉很喜歡和他們在一起，骸已經慢慢的融入在這個家族當中，雖然骸真的很討厭黑手黨，卻不排斥和他們一起相處。

現在的骸多少有些人性，不像當初來的時候那樣的冷冰冰，綱吉還記得骸來到彭哥列的情形，那樣的冰冷真的不適合骸這個人，明明就應該是個很溫柔的人，到底是什麼原因讓骸成為那樣的人，這點綱吉很不解。

但是現在綱吉清楚骸不會再跟以前一樣，反而多了些人性，有時候也會跟大家一起說說笑笑的，然後跟大家玩在一起，或是處理事情不再是那樣沒有人性，一定要趕盡殺絕之類。

「我的天使，就只屬於我的天使，真的很感謝上天讓我跟她相遇。」骸輕輕的說出這句話。

『遇到她，我才知道我這輩子最重要，最應該守護的人是誰。』骸看著照片當中兩人笑的很開心的樣子。

廚房裡綱吉正在做最後的收尾，弄好之後決定親自拿給骸，她已經好久沒有和骸一起單獨慶生了，她希望骸可以感到幸福，然後說出自己的願望，這樣綱吉就知道骸一定是感到很幸福。

「完成了。」綱吉開心的笑著。

收拾好後綱吉親自把蛋糕拿到骸的房裡，看見自己親愛的天使端著蛋糕過來的樣子，骸知道他收到自己今年最好的禮物，心愛的天使又準備了好吃的蛋糕給自己吃，讓自己期待不已的巧克力蛋糕。

綱吉給骸切了一塊自己做的蛋糕，骸開始吃起來後發現真的很好吃，外表是黑森林的樣子，裡頭卻是提拉米蘇的內容，讓自己吃到有種不一樣的驚喜，整個吃完後骸笑的很開心。

「好不好吃？」綱吉有些擔心的問。

「很好吃。」骸不吝嗇的給予評價，綱吉用的東西他全部都會吃光。

「太好了。」綱吉像是鬆了一口氣一般的微笑著。

「我的天使不管用什麼都很好吃。」骸把自己心愛的天使抱在懷裡。

「少貧嘴了。」綱吉聽見骸說的話有些臉紅，她沒想到骸會這樣說。

骸真的覺得自己很幸福，遇到自己心愛的天使後，彷彿自己置身在幸福當中，有了自己心愛的人在身邊，不管發生什麼事情骸都有辦法可以解決，絕對不會讓自己心愛的天使遇到任何的麻煩。

骸清楚綱吉是多麼的招人喜歡，當初第一眼看見綱吉的時候，骸真的以為自己一瞬間看見了美麗的天使，後來才知道是彭哥列下一代的首領，這個被人保護好的首領是自己的陽光，骸願意用自己的一切去保護她。

待在綱吉身邊骸真的感到很幸福，和她在一起是那樣的幸福，這份幸福自己會永遠把握好，也會牽起她的手一起渡過美好的未來，只要看見自己心愛的天使高興，骸此生就感到很滿足，因為自己是那樣的幸福。END


	93. 情難自禁(8059)獄寺生日賀文

9月9日蒲菊(MichaelmasDaisy)

花語：追憶

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，對於遙遠的往事，仍歷歷在目，久久未能忘懷。雖然如此，您對未來仍充滿信心，感性加上知性的您，一定能遇到一位投緣的人，舒緩心裏面積存已久的壓力。

花箴言：您的心事對方早已看出來了。

獄寺從未想過自己會愛上山本，儘管兩人從小一起長大，但是獄寺就是不覺得自己會喜歡山本，山本會喜歡上自己獄寺也一直很疑惑，自己的一切沒有大家好，為什麼山本就是會喜歡自己，獄寺百思不得其解。

家族裡不乏有漂亮的女性，山本的繼母就是很漂亮的女性，加上他們幾個新生代的孩子中有幾位女性也很出色，個性什麼也不差，獄寺就是不懂為什麼山本會喜歡自己，而沒有看上任何的女孩。

首領的話不用說，已經被人家給訂下來，但是庫洛姆就是一位很可愛的女孩，照理說會有很多人喜歡她，沒想到山本卻把人家當成妹妹一般在照顧，根本沒有任何的感情。

「我還是不懂為什麼棒球笨蛋會喜歡我？」這天獄寺在餐廳當中吃飯，和同桌的人說出這句話。

「我想…是因為獄寺同學你的個性很有趣吧！所以山本同學才會那樣喜歡你。」京子有觀察過他們兩人之間的相處。

「是啊！你火爆的個性還真不常見。」小春也在一旁幫腔。

「山本本來就是一個很奇怪的傢伙，與其在這裡思考他為什麼喜歡你，不如直接去問他還比較快。」黑川花看見這樣的情形說。

「還是自己去問小武哥哥會比較好，小建總是說他無法了解自己的兄長在想什麼。」庫洛姆說出這句話。

 

「反正去問了你也不會吃虧。」蘇菲總結大家的意見。

「就是說啊！」卡洛琳聳聳肩。

獄寺聽見女孩子們的建議後不知道要說什麼，要是去問那傢伙不就等於自己去問他說自己是什麼時候喜歡他的，想到這裡獄寺就有點想要放棄，可是如果不去探討這個問題，獄寺又會感覺很難過。

畢竟他真的很想知道山本是為什麼喜歡他，從以前到現在都纏著自己不放，甚至有時候會用一些很刻意的方式在追求自己，當然現在他們在一起了，比較沒有什麼太大的問題，還是跟以往的相處一樣，吵吵鬧鬧的。

當天晚上山本從任務當中回來，看見獄寺已經在房間等他的樣子感到很開心，他沒想到獄寺是那樣的主動，以前他很少看見獄寺主動的樣子，所以這次略感意外，畢竟這時候獄寺還在跟公文奮鬥當中。

「我回來了。」山本說出這句話。

「歡迎回來。」獄寺順口回了一句。

「隼人，你怎麼突然？？」山本看見這樣的情形有些不解。

「沒有，只是有些事情想不通，想問你就提早回來了。」獄寺說出自己的內心話。

「隼人想問我什麼？？」山本開始脫下衣服。

「你弄好我再問啦！！」獄寺把山本推到浴室去。

山本帶著疑問進入浴室當中洗澡，對於自己親親愛人的問題山本感到很好奇，他根本不懂獄寺到底想要問自己什麼事情，只能快速洗過澡後好好的盤問獄寺，對於親親愛人，山本總是有辦法盤問。

獄寺在房間內冷靜下來，決定等山本洗過澡之後來問他為什麼喜歡自己，獄寺很想知道山本的答案，所以開始坐立不安起來，等到山本打開浴室的門獄寺才整個人放鬆下來。

「隼人，你想問我什麼？」山本一邊擦頭髮一邊問。

「你為什麼會喜歡我？？」獄寺鼓起勇氣問出這句話。

「為什麼啊…？到底是為什麼呢？」山本聽見獄寺的問題開始思考自己為什麼會喜歡眼前的人。

「嗯…」獄寺看見這樣的情形有些緊張。

「我其實不知道為什麼耶！真要說的話，就是情難自禁吧！」山本笑笑的說出這句話。

聽見山本說的話獄寺馬上臉紅，沒想到自己竟然有這樣大的魅力可以迷惑山本，當然很多人都知道他們兩人是一對的，雖然還是有不長眼的家族想要把女兒嫁給他們，很多都被他們給打槍回去。

他們真正愛的人就只有對方而已，因此不管是哪位女性他們都看不上眼，當他們宣布在一起後，自然就死會，獄寺也得到自己想要的答案，聽見山本的答案讓獄寺臉紅，看在山本的眼裡覺得獄寺真的很可愛。

當一開始見到這位可愛的人兒的時候，山本覺得獄寺是個很兇的小孩，跟外表一點也不符合，可是越是相處越是知道其實獄寺人很好，沒想到自己就這樣愛上獄寺，這有點出乎山本的意料之外。

「這是什麼爛理由，早知道就不問你了。」獄寺臉紅的說著。

「嘛！隼人你就不要這麼說嘛！」山本把獄寺摟在自己的懷裡。

「哼！」獄寺賭氣不去看山本。

「我愛你，生日快樂，我親愛的隼人。」山本在獄寺的耳邊說出這句話。

聽見山本對自己的祝福獄寺的臉更紅了，每年生日山本總是會想辦法慶祝自己的生日，然後用行動或是言語告訴自己說他有多愛他，這樣的感覺讓獄寺覺得自己被呵護備至。

獄寺可是山本捧在手心當中的寶貝，自然會好好的保護他，然後呵護著他，讓他不受到一絲絲的傷害，他們之間雖然會吵架，但是也是有甜蜜的時光，閃死人的時候是真的會閃瞎所有的人。END


	94. 深冬的雪(DH)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

義大利是個狹長的國家，南北氣候略有不同，南部大多都是地中海型氣候，北部則是溫帶氣候，如果要看下雪的景象就要到北義大利去，這些是長年居住在義大利的迪諾和雲雀都知道的事情。

雲雀雖然出生在日本，可是小時候隨著舅舅一起移民到義大利居住，所以清楚義大利國家的氣候，冬天的時候偶爾會和舅舅一家人去北部滑雪，偶爾也會去南部享受一下冬天的陽光。

「恭彌、恭彌，這次想要去哪裡度假？回日本好嗎？還是去北義大利玩？」迪諾知道自己這幾天有假期，主要是自己的生日要到了。

「去瑞士，我想去滑雪。」雲雀看見迪諾開心的樣子說。

「好啊！我這就叫瑞士分部的人準備。」迪諾開心的聽見自己想要的答案後馬上吩咐手下。

「真是。」看見迪諾開心的樣子雲雀不忍打壞迪諾的興致。

雲雀怎麼會不知道迪諾的生日要到了，才會刻意騰出這樣的假期來安排度假的事宜，不過能夠和迪諾一起去度假也是很不錯的選擇，上次的假期他們好像是去義大利南部遊玩，主要原因是假期給的太短了。

還好這次家族的人都學到教訓，一定要給首領和首領夫人一個長假，不然的話，首領夫人會給他們好看，狠狠的修理他們一頓，彭哥列家族不會因為雲雀的離開而無法運作。

雲卻很清楚自己想要去哪裡綱吉都會同意，只要自己先知會一聲就可以，看見迪諾開心的樣子雲雀當然會做這件事，綱吉知道後也沒多說什麼，反而開心的要他們玩的愉快。

「這次羅馬力歐可是準備很長的假期，可以讓我們玩的很開心。」迪諾開心的雲雀說。

「嗯，我知道了。」雲雀點點頭沒有說什麼。

迪諾知道雲雀本身就是這樣冷淡，他不會去在意那麼多，況且雲雀會答應和自己出去旅行就已經是很不錯的事情了，迪諾才不會傻到去說一些不好聽的話，以免雲雀突然說不想要去旅行。

今年雲雀突然心血來潮想要去看雪，所以才想要去瑞士玩，那裡的滑雪場很不錯，讓雲雀很喜歡，相信迪諾也知道這件事，而且自己也準備好迪諾的生日禮物，根本不需要太擔心。

家族慶生會早已經舉行過，不免俗的還是會舉辦一些宴會來邀請同盟家族，雲雀跟以往一樣會穿著女裝現身在大家的面前，宣示自己的主權，讓人家知道說迪諾已經有主人了，讓那些不懷好意的傢伙可以知難而退。

「果然還是瑞士的滑雪場最棒了。」迪諾很開心的可以出來玩。

「吵死了，咬殺。」雲雀賞了一根拐子給迪諾。

「恭彌，你可以忍心打我。」迪諾哀怨的看著自家戀人。

「太吵了。」雲雀簡單扼要的說著。

迪諾看見這樣的情形馬上化身成為小媳婦跟在雲雀的後面，其他的家族成員看見這樣的情形會偷笑，誰叫自家首領從以前到現在都沒贏過首領夫人，在氣勢上總是會輸一大截。

雲雀的氣焰可是比迪諾還要高，迪諾自然會被壓在底下，雲雀根本可以說是把迪諾吃的死死的，家族大事迪諾可以自己處理，可是家庭小事的話就要聽雲雀的，這是他們當初分配好的事情。

「恭彌，你想要先補眠還是先去玩？」迪諾看見雲雀有些累的樣子問。

「我要睡覺，你少給我亂跑。」雲雀命令迪諾要好好的待在自己的身邊。

「遵命。」迪諾聽見雲雀說的話乖乖的待在他身邊。

「哼，要是吵醒我，就要你好看！」雲雀靠在迪諾的懷裡睡覺。

聽見這句話迪諾苦笑，看見外面的天色似乎不是很亮的樣子，一時半刻也不急著去滑雪，冬天果然還是適合和自己最愛的人在一起，這樣銀白的世界兩人一起欣賞果然是不錯的選擇。

迪諾覺得出來玩真的很不錯，尤其是可以看見戀人高興的樣子，迪諾很清楚雲雀很高興可以出來玩，只是不知道要怎樣表達才好，果然生日的時候還是要和自己最愛的人一起度過。

看見雲雀睡著的樣子迪諾也跟著一起睡覺，想著明天在一起去滑雪就好，能夠和心愛的人在一起真的很不錯，看見雲雀可愛的睡臉迪諾只是笑笑的沒說什麼，抱著自己心愛的人睡覺真的很幸福。

「唔...」早上醒來的時候迪諾覺得有人在摸自己。

「種馬，起床！」雲雀跨坐在迪諾的身上。

「早安，恭彌。」看見這樣的情形迪諾微笑。

「早。」看見迪諾已經起床的樣子雲雀準備要離開，卻被迪諾一把抓住。

「恭彌這是要誘惑我嗎？」迪諾看見這樣的情形似笑非笑的說。

「少臭美了。」雲雀聽見這句話惡狠狠的看著迪諾。

下一秒雲雀就被迪諾給壓倒，即使成為青年的雲雀還是反抗不了迪諾，今天的早晨運動就這樣開始，雲雀也沒有很認真的在掙扎，他也有意這樣做，相信家族當中的人不會去管他們。

迪諾的屬下只覺得他們家的首領和首領夫人又開始賴床了，而且是用非禮勿視的方式在賴床，他們這些屬下也只能閃遠一點，以免自家首領做出什麼事情來，這可不是他們這些屬下可以預測的。END


	95. 櫻咲(XS)史庫瓦羅生日賀文

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

義大利的氣候型態並不適合種植櫻花，只是XANXUS為了自己心愛的妹妹綱吉，派人從日本移植幾株櫻花的樹苗，甚至派園丁好好的照顧，就是希望自己的妹妹可以開心。

還好義大利的冬天很給力，讓這幾株從日本漂洋過海移植過來的櫻花長的很好看，因此春天的時候大家總是會待在櫻花樹下賞花，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅也會待在櫻花樹下喝下午茶和賞花。

當然XANXUS和史庫瓦羅有時候也會在這片櫻花林當中好好的休息，每次都是XANXUS拖著史庫瓦羅一起休息，就是不希望他家的史庫瓦羅被操勞的要死要活的。

「垃圾，少在這裡處理公文了，全部丟給列威去做，陪我去櫻花林。」XANXUS一口氣說了一長串的話讓史庫瓦羅傻眼。

「跟你說過多少遍了，老子不叫垃圾，列威那傢伙出任務去了。」史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS說的話馬上反駁。

「囉唆，老子叫你過來就給我過來，少叫囂了。」XANXUS不爽的把對方抓到身邊。

「老子跟你說過了，老子很忙，不要打擾老子。」史庫瓦羅對XANXUS是那樣的無奈。

XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅說的話沒有任何的反應，只是把對方抓到自己的身邊，要他陪在自己的身邊，哪裡都不可以去，看見這樣的情形史庫瓦羅也不能反駁什麼，即使想要離開也無法離開。

只能陪著XANXUS去做他想要做的事情，對此史庫瓦羅感到很無奈，卻也沒法子掙脫XANXUS，論實力自己當然不會輸給XANXUS，只是自己願意臣服在他的腳下，自然XANXUS說什麼史庫瓦羅就會去做什麼。

XANXUS把史庫瓦羅拉到櫻花林這邊，然後要他和自己一起喝下午茶，看見這樣的情形史庫瓦羅沒有說什麼，反而是和XANXUS一起喝下午茶，看樣子XANXUS又心想來潮想要喝下午茶，才會拉自己作陪。

「不讓老子處理公文，就是要老子陪你喝下午茶？」史庫瓦羅憤恨不平的坐下來陪著XANXUS喝下午茶。

「垃圾，今天是特別的日子，你忘記了？」對於史庫瓦羅的記性XANXUS已經不抱任何希望。

「不就是很平常的日子嗎？有什麼大事要慶祝？」史庫瓦羅完全沒有想起來今天是自己的生日。

「垃圾就是垃圾，還會忘記自己的生日。」XANXUS像是諷刺一般的說出這句話。

聽見XANXUS說出這句話史庫瓦羅才想起來今天是自己的生日，最近忙到忘記自己的生日就要到了，如果不是XANXUS提醒自己的話，史庫瓦羅肯定把自己的生日當然平常的日子在過。

XANXUS難得想要幫史庫瓦羅慶祝生日，卻沒想到自家戀人的腦袋根本無可救藥，讓自己氣的半死，看樣子真的不能拿太多事情給史庫瓦羅去做，不然史庫瓦羅都會忽略一些小事情。

「嘖，這點小事情還要老子提醒，垃圾就是垃圾。」XANXUS把自己要送給史庫瓦羅的禮物拿出來。

「XANXUS，你這傢伙，老子忙的要死，哪會去記得那麼多。」史庫瓦羅非常不爽XANXUS所說的話。

「垃圾就是垃圾，總是會有犯蠢的時候。」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅的手拉到自己這邊。

XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅很不爽自己說的話，只是把史庫瓦羅的手拉過來，然後把自己要送給他的東西套上去，史庫瓦羅仔細看才知道XANXUS送給自己的東西是戒指。

看見是戒指這種東西史庫瓦羅並沒有多說什麼，XANXUS想要送什麼東西都是他的自由，會送他戒指這點史庫瓦羅倒是有些訝異，他沒想到XANXUS竟然會送他戒指。

「嘖，這樣你出去就不會被其他人給覬覦。」XANXUS不過只是想要宣示自己的主權罷了。

「老子會被誰看上，少給老子來這套了。」史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS說的話有些害羞。

「哼！覬覦老子東西的人可多了，垃圾少在那裡囉唆。」XANXUS可是很清楚史庫瓦羅到底有多麼受到歡迎。

「老子自己會注意，不需要你擔心。」史庫瓦羅從不覺得自己的桃花很多，可是XANXUS卻不這麼覺得。

史庫瓦羅害羞的掩飾自己的情緒，然後拼命吃著今天的下午茶點心，櫻餅，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，畢竟史庫瓦羅是怎樣的人他很清楚，XANXUS怎麼會不了解自己的枕邊人。

史庫瓦羅是自己這輩子最心愛的人，XANXUS才不會讓人輕易的就這樣把史庫瓦羅搶走，當然要好好的宣示自己的主權，套上那個戒指後XANXUS可就安心許多，這下子大家就不會跟自己搶人。

「蠢死了，垃圾。」XANXUS好整以暇的看著史庫瓦羅害羞的樣子。

史庫瓦羅從沒想過自己會被套上戒指，和XANXUS在一起的時候他就從未寄望這些事情，沒想到XANXUS為了宣示自己的主權，讓自己套上戒指，這是史庫瓦羅從未想到的事情，不過他很開心也覺得很幸福，這表示XANXUS很重視他。

XANXUS開心的吃著櫻餅，好心情可是顯現在臉上，史庫瓦羅害羞的樣子在XANXUS的眼中可是那樣可愛，這個暴力的鯊魚可是自己的人，誰要是來跟自己搶人，XANXUS可會大開殺戒。END


	96. 獵殺行動(6927)

澤田綱吉，黑手黨世界當中叱吒風雲的教父，統領著黑手當中最強的家族，彭哥列，六道骸，黑手黨當中有名的殺手，專門暗殺黑手黨世界的人，只要有工作上門，是他看的上的獵物，他就會動手。

而好巧不巧澤田綱吉就是六道骸手上的一個獵物，能夠接到這個獵物讓六道骸很興奮，因為他老早就想要解決澤田綱吉了，只是一直找不到機會可以下手，畢竟他的原則是不會無緣無故暗殺敵人，儘管他很厭惡也是一樣。 

一直以來六道骸都有在注意這位年輕的黑手黨教父，根據他的觀察，澤田綱吉一點也不像是黑手黨世界的人，甚至連個家族首領也不像，他身邊的人都比他還像黑手黨的人，因此感到很好奇，他到底是怎樣的人。

當然，接到任務後，六道骸非常的興奮，大概知道要怎樣去接近這個人，接近這位年輕的黑手黨教父，澤田綱吉。

「KUFUFU，真有趣，果然是個很有趣的獵物。」六道骸看見澤田綱吉進入咖啡廳的樣子，身邊甚至沒有帶上任何的保鏢。 

「今天還是一樣嗎？」一位叫京子的店員微笑的看著綱吉。

「對，今天麻煩了。」綱吉露出可愛的笑容說著。 

六道骸看見這樣的情形不免被澤田綱吉的笑容給打到，但是他知道自己不能陷下去，因為眼前的人是自己最討厭的黑手黨，而且還是一位強大的家族首領，所以自己絕對不可以淪陷下去。

綱吉沒有感覺自己被跟蹤，還是被擁有黑手黨殺手的六道骸跟蹤，或許應該說知道自己被跟蹤，覺得對方沒有惡意就沒有刻意的打草驚蛇，綱吉也很清楚的知道自己的身分是多麼的敏感。 

自己的床上幾次被人家放上馬頭警告(註一)，綱吉也幸運的逃過幾次暗殺，最後那些人的下場綱吉不會去過問，因為那不是他可以承受的了的，因此綱吉最後選擇裝聾作啞，任由家族的成員去處置那些人。 

「美麗的女士，願意和我一起逛逛嗎？」六道骸很紳士的問著綱吉。 

「不好意思，我不是女的，我是男的，但我可以和你一起逛。」綱吉對人都沒有什麼戒心，根本不知道對方是不懷好意的接近自己。

「KUFUFU，真是抱歉，您長的很漂亮，一時眼花才認錯您的性別。」六道骸很有誠意的道歉。 

「沒關係，常常有很多人認錯，我已經習慣了。」綱吉露出苦笑，仔細看見眼前的男子，才覺得對方讓自己驚艷。

綱吉覺得眼前的男子的眼睛是那樣的漂亮，雖然是不同顏色，配在他身上卻是那樣的剛好，加上眼前的人是那樣的帥氣，綱吉不知不覺得被迷住了，不小心看的入迷，直到對方叫自己才回神過來。

「您還好嗎？看您恍神了。」六道骸的聲音喚回綱吉的神智。 

「啊！不好意思，一時看的入迷了，您真帥。」綱吉覺得很不好意思。 

聽見這句話，六道骸只是微笑沒有多說什麼，眼前的人是那樣的可愛，讓自己想要接近他，而且感覺的出來澤田綱吉這個人很溫暖，讓一直生長在黑暗當中的自己更想要接近他。 

一瞬間六道骸淪陷下去了，在幾經幾次的接觸之後，六道骸覺得自己一點也不想殺了澤田綱吉，在自己不知道的時候，他愛上了他，想要永遠和他在一起，儘管他知道這是不可能的事情。 

綱吉自從遇上骸後越發越喜歡他，想要和他在一起，自然也少不了去調查六道骸的一切這種事情，沒想到得到是令人震驚的答案，為了愛，綱吉決定隱瞞自己知道骸的身分的事情，以及隱藏自己的身分，儘管對方已經知道。 

他們決定裝傻就這樣繼續走下去，直到他們無法繼續下去的時候再來撕破臉，畢竟他們不想要離開對方，這份愛果然在他們心中已經開花結果了，無法移除這份愛，一旦移除他們也活不下去，所以決定用這樣自欺欺人的方式繼續下去。 

「看樣子你已經知道我的身份了。」六道骸很嚴肅的看著綱吉。 

「我想，你當初一定是有目的的接近我。」綱吉怎會不知道這種日子不長久。 

「既然你已經知道了，還不逃開嗎？我親愛的綱吉。」骸輕輕的捧起綱吉的臉頰。

「我為什麼要逃呢？我知道你不會對我下手。」綱吉很有自信的說出這句話。

「KUFUFU，就這麼有自信，果然是黑手黨的教父。」六道骸看見清澈的眼裡寫滿了對自己的信賴。 

「你要殺我嗎？」綱吉還是鼓起勇氣問。 

「當然，不過...」骸決定了一件重大的事情。 

「不過...？」綱吉不懂對方到底在想什麼。 

「親愛的綱吉，我們逃吧！」骸自然是有辦法讓他們消失在這個世界上。

「我...」綱吉有些放不下家族裡的人。

骸看見綱吉眼裡的猶豫後，知道自己的地位比不上綱吉所說的朋友們，默默的想要掏出自己的槍，然後了解他們之間的性命，這樣自己也可以完成任務，然後還可以和自己最心愛的人在一起。 

綱吉知道骸的意思，自然有所防備，緊張的握著自己的槍，希望自己不要打偏，不然他們兩人都無法逃出昇天，身為黑手黨的教父不是他願意的事情，他想自己總算可以從這裡解脫了，只是會對不起家族中的朋友們。 

一聲槍響兩人都倒下，最後兩人都倒地不起，只是最後沒有人知道他們去了哪裡，因為等其他人趕到的時候，他們兩人的屍體就這樣消失不見，此後任何人都找不到他們，就此彭哥列首領和黑手黨殺手就這樣下落不明。 

「骸，你說，要是他們找到我們，會不會扒了我們的皮？」綱吉牽著骸的手在海岸邊走著。

「KUFUFU，我不會讓他們找到我們的，而且我們在人世間已經死亡了。」骸微笑的說著。 

最後他們的槍真的打到對方身上，只是都打偏了，讓六道骸有力氣帶著綱吉離開，自從他們下落不明後，彭哥列家族不是沒有找過他們，只是到後來乾脆就讓其他人來擔任首領。 

骸和綱吉則是在南方的西西里島上悠遊生活，這裡沒有人認得他們，他們可以放心的在這裡生活，用自己的勞力養活自己，擺脫從前的枷鎖他們很快樂，不需要去煩惱太多事情，因為他們活在陽光下。 END

(註一)：在義大利黑手黨世界中的確是會用砍馬頭放在對方首領床上來警告對方小心一點。

梗子來源：

神要懲罰你心中最般配的CP，神給其中一個人一把槍，告訴他5分鐘內不殺掉對方，世界就會毀滅。請問接下來這5分鐘，他會怎麼做？


	97. 鳴動的春(8059)80生日賀文

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於傎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

義大利是地中海氣候，春天也別有日本一番風味，自小在這兩個國家長大的山本清楚這兩個國家的差別，十歲之後久居義大利，之後上中學的時候才回去一陣子，三年後又匆忙的回到義大利定居，山本很有感慨。

獄寺是土生土長的義大利人，所以不懂兩個國家的氣候差別，因此當初到日本的時候多少有些不適應，沒有跟其他人一樣很快就適應下來，山本那時候還擔憂不已，就是不希望獄寺的身體出問題。

「看樣子春天要到了呢！」山本看見花園裡的花已經慢慢的在開花了。

「棒球笨蛋，十代首領在找你，快點過去啦！」獄寺惡狠狠的說著。

「啊啊！都忘記喜小綱在找我了。」山本這才想起綱吉在找自己的事情。

「棒球笨蛋就是棒球笨蛋，連十代首領交代的事情都做不好。」獄寺看見這樣的情形不忘想要酸一下山本。

「嘛...」山本沒有任何意願想要和獄寺說什麼。

「哼！」看見對方沒有意願要和自己說話，獄寺也沒打算要開口說什麼。

山本進入首領辦公室找綱吉，綱吉看見山本來的樣子微笑，獄寺跟著進入首領辦公室卻是一臉不耐煩的樣子，似乎不知道為什麼突然很生氣，綱吉看見這樣的情形有些不解。

山本和獄寺的感情可以說是很好，照理說應該不會有這樣的情形才對，可是當她看見獄寺生氣的樣子頗為不解，難道他們兩人正在冷戰當中嗎？但是看起來又不像的樣子。

「小武，你和隼人吵架了嗎？」綱吉有些擔心的問。

「我沒有和隼人吵架，我也不知道為什麼隼人會突然心情不好。」山本用一種很無辜的語氣說著。

「我沒有和棒球笨蛋吵架，十代首領請您不要擔心。」獄寺和山本兩人真的沒有吵架。

「那我們明天去賞櫻花吧！院子裡的櫻花開了耶！」綱吉開心的對兩位好友說。

「好啊！我會負責通知大家的。」山本知道自己應該要做什麼事情。

「那就麻煩你了。」綱吉微笑的說。

山本告訴大家說明天要一起賞櫻，獄寺對於明天要賞櫻的事情沒以太大的感覺，不過他相信山本一定會準備自己喜歡吃的東西給自己吃，獄寺決定今晚回去好好的跟山本說自己想要吃什麼。

相信山本一定會準備自己喜歡吃的東西，今天山本和自己的互動讓大家有點疑惑，獄寺沒有刻意說什麼，山本也沒有解釋，這件事就這樣不了了之，也不會去影響他們之間的感情。

「棒球笨蛋，你明天賞花要弄什麼東西吃？」獄寺回家後第一件事情就這樣問山本。

「當然是隼人你喜歡吃的東西囉！」山本燦爛的笑容讓獄寺看了有些失神。

「那就做一些櫻餅和隼人喜歡吃的壽司好了。」山本開始盤算要煮什麼給獄寺吃。

「那我期待囉！棒球笨蛋。」獄寺露出少見的微笑。

當天賞花山本果然做了一些獄寺喜歡吃的東西，大家開心的賞花，每個人的臉上都帶著笑容，獄寺自然也不例外，很開心的跟著大家一起瘋，山本看見這樣的情形微笑。

獄寺很喜歡跟山本一起賞花，而且今天山本所弄的東西都是自己喜歡吃的東西，獄寺當然會很開心，雖然自己和其他守護者相處的情形沒有說很好，幾杯黃湯下肚後獄寺還是會跟著大家一瘋。

難得可以看見山本即使喝了幾杯酒也沒有任何的動作，反而只是盯著自己最愛的人看，獄寺沒有注意到山本的眼神，反而開心的和其他人高談闊論，山本也沒有阻止獄寺。

這樣的山本讓人不知道他到底在想什麼，不過山本眼裡對獄寺滿滿的愛戀，明眼人都看的出來，何況是獄寺，他也知道山本是多麼的愛他，只要不要太過份山本都會縱容獄寺。

「吶，棒球笨蛋，你今天做的菜很好吃喔！」獄寺似乎有些微醉的樣子。

「隼人開心就好，而且我很高興隼人喜歡吃我用的東西。」山本揚起自己一貫的微笑說著。

「大笨蛋，要是心情不好要說出來，不要讓人家在這裡擔心你。」獄寺知道山本有些心事不願說。

「隼人，你想太多了，我哪有心事。」山本極力否認這件事。

獄寺知道山本很多事情都不願意說，春天百花綻開的樣子似乎會想起很多的事情，獄寺不清楚山本到底是為了什麼事情而悶在心底，不管父母還是兄弟姐妹都還在世上，獄寺清楚並不是因為家中的事情。

即使獄寺想要撬開山本的嘴巴，不過效果似乎不是很好的樣子，自己就當作山本只是有點小彆扭，獄寺不打算去過問那麼多，他們之間打從交往以來就不太會去過問對方的事情，除非對方願意跟他說。

山本看見獄寺可愛的樣子只是親吻獄寺，碰到這樣的情形獄寺感到很不好意思，沒想到山本竟然會在大庭廣眾之下親吻自己，當然自己也很享受山本給予自己的吻，剛剛還真不小心就開始忘我起來。

山本開心的看著眼前的情形，獄寺大概知道最近山本心情不好是什麼原因了，看樣子自己真的拿這個傢伙沒有辦法，只要山本跟獄寺撒嬌，獄寺就真的沒法子，春天果然是戀愛的好季節，他們又重新回到戀愛的感覺，山本才會笑的那樣開心，獄寺微笑的看著這樣的情形。END


	98. 寫手試煉6927場合微小說

1、告白，不使用「喜歡」、「愛」等字眼。

他們接吻、牽手、甚至是擁抱早已習慣做出這樣的動作，只差沒有直奔三壘達到上床的步驟，可是他們從未跟對方說過那些甜蜜的話語，直到某天…

「kufufu，彭哥列，我可是願意讓你走進我的世界當中！」骸說了這麼一句話後，綱吉馬上臉紅。

「笨蛋骸...我早就知道了...」綱吉臉紅的低下頭來小聲的說，不讓對方聽見。

2、分手，不使用「分手」、「再見」等字眼。

他知道他再也不會出現在自己的生命當中，打從他們因為誤會大吵一架後，自己就毅然決然的離開他，而對方從此以後也再也不出現在自己的生命當中，即使自己是多麼的想念他也是一樣，那樣的狠心。

3、死亡，不使用「死亡」、「盡頭」、「到此為止」、「那邊」等直接表述。

他知道自己心愛的彭哥列已經進入輪迴的世界當中，無法待在自己的身邊，正式的從自己的生命當中離開，他這才知道因為那次誤會大吵一架後，他的身體就開始走向衰亡。

而自己卻一直沒有注意到這件事，直到他心愛的彭哥列進入輪迴的世界當中，他這才猛然覺醒，原來自己心愛的人已經永遠的離開自己，此後自己的現在與未來都不會有他的存在，他只存在過去。

4、重逢，不使用「好久不見」、「歡迎回来」、「記得當年」等直接表述。

「kufufu，親愛的彭哥列，您大人有大量，我們何須要這樣見面呢？」骸微笑的看著綱吉。

「對不起嘛...我太想骸了。」綱吉真的毀了復仇者監獄把人給救回來。

「kufufu，你果然是我最愛的小兔子。」骸親吻綱吉，不願意放過他。

「唔...」綱吉無法說話，只能任由骸親吻自己。


	99. 琉璃(DH)雲雀生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不目覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

雲雀恭彌身上有顆琉璃做的珠子，那是迪諾在他某一年生日的時候送他的禮物，雲雀一直把那個東西當成寶貝帶在自己的身上，迪諾看見這樣的情形很高興，這表示說雲雀很重視自己。

迪諾真的很高興雲雀這樣重視自己，其實他很清楚雲雀總是會把自己送他的東西一一收起來，偶爾一時興起會拿出來看看，有時候送給雲雀可以用的東西，迪諾卻很少見到他拿出來用。

反而是那個琉璃製成的珠子常常看見雲雀掛在自己的身上，看見這樣的情形迪諾當然很高興，他很清楚這是雲雀對自己愛的表現，同時也代表他有把自己放在他的心中。

「種馬，這麼晚了你還不睡想要做什麼？」雲雀看見迪諾似乎想要閱讀的樣子說。

「想看一下書，恭彌你想睡覺我馬上陪你睡。」迪諾聽見雲雀說的話馬上放下手中的書本，準備陪雲雀回房睡覺。

「嗯。」雲雀聽見迪諾說的話很開心，跟著迪諾一起回房間去。

迪諾怎麼會不知道雲雀很喜歡跟自己睡覺，從以前到現在雲雀已經習慣和自己睡覺，而且會把自己當成抱枕，和自己睡在一起雲雀才會睡的很熟，對此迪諾才會放下書本陪著雲雀回去房間。

雲雀看見這樣的情形很滿意，怎麼說自己都有辦法讓迪諾好好的回去陪自己睡覺，沒有迪諾這個大抱枕，自己可真的睡不安穩，因此雲雀會要迪諾好好的陪在自己身邊睡覺。

「晚安，恭彌。」迪諾輕輕的落下一吻。

「晚安，種馬。」雲雀看了一點迪諾後就入睡。

聽見雲雀對自己的稱呼實在是不知道要說什麼才好，迪諾已經很久沒去計較這件事，可是每次聽見雲雀這樣稱呼自己，迪諾多多少少有些不自在，偏偏這又是雲雀對自己的專屬稱呼。

看見雲雀睡的很熟的樣子，迪諾揚起一抹好看的微笑，這個微笑只因為眼前的人才會揚起，看見懷裡的人兒是那樣的可愛，迪諾的臉上當然只帶著好看的微笑，然後跟著這位可愛的人兒一起睡去。

隔天早上雲雀準時起床，迪諾已經起床去做自己的事情，雲雀知道這是迪諾每天早上都會做的事情，往往都會讓自己睡到自然醒，迪諾的體貼可是雲雀最喜歡的優點之一。

「笨蛋種馬。」雲雀摸摸自己脖子上的琉璃珠項鍊說著。

「啊！恭彌，你醒啦！」迪諾回來房間準備換衣服的時候看見雲雀醒了過來。

「種馬，要出門？」雲雀看見迪諾正在換衣服的樣子說著。

「嗯，有個會議要去參加，所以回來換衣服。」迪諾笑笑的告訴雲雀。

「我跟你一起去。」雲雀才不放心迪諾一個人去參加會議。

「可是…」迪諾睜大眼睛看著雲雀。

「囉唆什麼，就算要穿女裝我也不覺得委屈。」雲雀理直氣壯的告訴迪諾。

「嗯，恭彌怎麼說就怎麼做。」迪諾揚起一抹好看的微笑。

看見迪諾的笑容雲雀愣了一下，然後就開始換起衣服來，雲雀不是不知道迪諾今天去的會議裡面有幾位愛慕他的女性，為了宣示主權雲雀才打算一起跟去，相信自己等下肯定會被六道骸嘲笑。

誰叫這個會議剛好彭哥列家族也會參加，而且肯定是首領夫妻一起參加這場會議，不管自己去不去都會被骸嘲笑一番，雲雀決定要是等下對方膽敢嘲笑自己，自己一定會好好招呼他。

迪諾原本不抱希望雲雀會和自己一起參加會議，沒想到雲雀自己提議說要和自己去參加，迪諾當然很高興，但是一想到雲雀要委屈的穿著女裝，迪諾多多少少有些歉疚，儘管對方說不在意，迪諾還是會覺得很虧欠。

「笨蛋種馬，快點走了。」雲雀幫迪諾打好領帶後說。

「嗯，恭彌今天真漂亮。」迪諾看見雲雀穿起女性和服的樣子讚嘆。

「哼。」雲雀聽見這句話微微的臉紅。

「恭彌…」迪諾輕輕的在雲雀的頭髮上落下一吻。

會議當中的確有許多女性愛慕迪諾，但是看見雲雀跟在迪諾的身邊就無法說什麼，畢竟迪諾已經宣佈過了，跟在他身邊的這位就是他的夫人，其他的女性無法攀上那個位子。

而迪諾除了雲雀以外不會愛上其他人，所以想要和他們攀關係的人都只能敬而遠之，畢竟誰要是刻意拆散他們，迪諾和雲雀都不會給那些人好果子吃，肯定會好好的教訓他們。

「KUFUFU，麻雀又在宣示自己的主權了。」六道骸看見這樣的情形不免想要調侃一下雲雀。

綱吉聽見這句話沒有多說什麼，雲雀會這樣故意宣示主權表示說他自己有多愛迪諾，才不會輕易讓迪諾被人家搶走，看見這樣的情形她也很放心，這就表示雲雀過的很好，迪諾很疼愛雲雀。

迪諾看見雲雀宣示主權的樣子只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，有了雲雀在身邊幫自己宣示主權，有很多女性都不會來打擾自己，而且雲雀真的很用力的在宣示主權，不會讓那些女性接近自己。

迪諾輕輕的把雲雀攬在自己的懷裡，正大光明的告訴大家說雲雀是自己的人，是自己的正宮夫人，不要想打他的主意，甚至告訴大家說自己已經名草有主，這樣的宣示方讓人一清二楚，雲雀也很滿意這樣的情形，他們兩人非常的幸福，誰都不敢去拆散他們呢！END


	100. 千夜(RL)藍波生日賀文

5月28日薄荷(Mint)

花語：美德

花占卜：您個性爽朗，欣賞他人，擁有超凡的魅力，旁人都認為您很了不起，像仙人般惹人羡慕。在情場上強差人意，可能是您的粗枝大葉吧，看來您需要朋友的協助。

花箴言：愛情是不會找上門的，您需要出外尋找。 

里包恩知道藍波今年的生日是他們交往第一千個日子的生日，自己應該要精心準備禮物給藍波，至於要準備什麼禮物給那位蠢牛，老實說里包恩現在並沒有想到，當然以他的品味是不會準備太過俗氣的禮物就是。

里包恩可是正統的義大利人，知道要怎樣討自家伴侶的歡心，即使伴侶是個小孩子也是一樣，現在的藍波已經不能說是小孩子了，只是在某些時候個性上還是會改不過來，偶爾會鬧鬧小孩子脾氣。

「蠢牛的生日要到了，這次要送什麼東西給他？」里包恩開始想要送什麼東西給自家伴侶。

「里包恩，阿綱說要找你。」藍波打開房門看見里包恩在房間馬上說。

「嘖。」聽見藍波說的話里包恩似乎不是很高興。

「里包恩…」藍波知道自己打斷里包恩的思考，不曉得對方是不是因為自己的關係而生氣。

里包恩並沒有多說什麼，只是緩慢的走入首領辦公室，其實他並沒有生氣，只是怕綱吉要他在藍波的生日出任務，沒想到自己拿到的卻是兩人的假期，里包恩懷疑彭哥列從什麼時候起有生日假期這回事了。

不過既然可以拿到假期，里包恩也沒多問是什麼原因，反而很高興的帶著藍波一起去渡假，藍波聽見可以去度假當然很高興，聚少離多的他們總是希望可以好好放鬆一下，這次的假期就是很好的禮物。

「太好了，阿綱果然給我一個很好的禮物。」藍波聽見可以放假馬上開心的說著。

「蠢牛，你想要去哪裡度假？」里包恩很乾脆的問藍波這件事。

「我想去瑞士玩，上次聽一平說瑞士很不錯。」藍波想起女性好友對自己說的話。

「嗯，那就去瑞士。」里包恩臉上露出一抹少見的微笑，然後交代屬下去辦事情。

里包恩和藍波一起去瑞士玩，同時里包恩已經準備好要送藍波什麼禮物了，看見藍波開心的樣子里包恩的心情也很好，只要他家小牛心情好、很開心，里包恩自然也會跟著心情好。

藍波根本不在意里包恩會送自己什麼東西，只要他肯願意陪自己出門玩，藍波就會很開心，因此藍波這次沒有去猜里包恩會送自己什麼禮物，里包恩準備好一支精美的瑞士軍刀要送給藍波，他相信藍波會喜歡。

「蠢牛，生日快樂。」里包恩把自己想要送的東西拿出來給藍波。

「耶？里包恩，謝謝你。」收到禮物的時候藍波真的很開心。

看見是瑞士軍刀藍波很高興，這可以拿來防身用，只是這樣精美的款式讓藍波有些捨不得拿出來用，里包恩總是會送藍波一些很實際的東西，只要里包恩想要都可以搞到手。

變成藍波多少會有這樣槍械的收藏，就是因為里包恩的關係，誰叫自己每年的生日里包恩不是送刀就是送槍給他，讓藍波已經有個可以專屬收藏的展示間，偶爾也會把那些東西拿出來用。

「里包恩，謝謝，這次的禮物我很喜歡。」藍波開心的說著。

「哼，要是我送的東西你不喜歡，蠢牛你就該給我小心點。」里包恩一如以往的說出恐嚇的話語。

「里包恩送的東西我哪會不喜歡，每次送的東西都太好了，讓人家捨不得用。」藍波當然知道里包恩沒有那個意思。

「哼，蠢牛就是蠢牛。」里包恩聽見藍波說的話只是這樣回應他。

里包恩對於藍波這樣容易滿足不知道要說什麼才好，當初自己到底是因為什麼關係而動了凡心，里包恩到現在還是不能理解，畢竟藍波整體來說自己根本看不上眼，偏偏他們兩人就在一起。

開始交往之後里包恩發現到藍波很少會去管自己的事情，跟以往的女友不一樣，雖然還是少不了追逐對方的部份，卻沒有對自己太過苛刻，甚至很多事情都不會去管。

反而自己要是看見他混在女人堆中，或是哪個男人勾引他，里包恩就會醋勁大發，然後會想要好好的教訓藍波，往往到最後藍波都不知道要說什麼才好，之後就學會乖乖的避嫌。

「里包恩，要不要去市集逛逛？聽當地人說這裡的市集很不錯。」藍波突然問里包恩的意見。

「嗯，就和蠢牛你一起去逛。」里包恩看見藍波期待的眼神也不好說什麼，自然不會去拒絕自己的戀人。

「太棒了，里包恩答應我了耶！」藍波開心的樣子讓里包恩不知道要說什麼。

「真是太寵你了。」里包恩稍為反省一下自己真的太過寵藍波了。

「嘿嘿，里包恩你最好了，我最愛你了。」藍波開心的表白。

「蠢蛋一個。」聽見這樣的話里包恩的嘴角掩藏不住笑容。

他們兩人一起到市集去逛逛，交往一千多個日子以來，度過一千個夜晚，每天都有不一樣的新體驗，里包恩發現到和藍波交往以來，很多事情都有意想不到的發展，同時自己也改變了很多。

當年自己的朋友都笑自己沒有『心』、『人性』這種東西，現在反而擁有這兩樣東西，讓里包恩知道原來人生還可以這樣過下去，總算體會到當年好友說的話了，自己會有這樣的改變，里包恩多少也嚇了一跳。

不過這樣的改變的確很不錯，至少里包恩知道自己有了想要守護的人，自己會因為他的關係而變強，變的比以前還要強大，同時也體會到不同的人生，比以前還要精彩的人生，這樣的生活是他以前從未想過的生活，藍波果然帶給他很大的改變，讓他覺得自己有了藍波後真的很幸福。END


	101. 我愛你(6927)

2014年5月20日，今天有好聽的諧音，這件事骸很清楚，他也相信自家戀人也很清楚這件事，骸決定給綱吉一個驚喜，身為義大利人的骸可說是非常浪漫派的傢伙，總是會想盡辦法營造一些驚喜出來，讓生活更有情趣。

偶爾耍耍浪漫增加生活情趣是很不錯的選擇，骸很喜歡做這件事情，尤其是看見自家戀人開心的樣子，骸更是會高興不已，綱吉每次收到骸的驚喜都會很高興，看見他家的小兔子很高興骸也會很高興。

「今天是…？」綱吉看見月曆後說著。

「十代首領，怎麼了嗎？」獄寺看見綱吉正在發呆的樣子問。

「沒事，今天是個特別的日子呢！」綱吉笑笑的說著，她開始期待骸會送她什麼東西。

獄寺聽見綱吉這樣說也沒多說什麼，聰明的他大概也知道今天是什麼日子，自然不會去過問太多，相信山本也會給予自己一個驚喜，那個是自己意想不到的驚喜，就像綱吉會期待骸給自己驚喜一樣。

骸當然知道今天是什麼日子，已經準備好驚喜要給自家戀人，相信自家戀人一定會很喜歡這個驚喜，就像是自己生日的時候綱吉會給自己不同的驚喜一樣，骸總是會在特定的日子給她一個不一樣的驚喜。

「這個禮物綱吉一定會喜歡。」骸逛到珠寶店的時候看見一個挺漂亮的項鍊，決定買回去給自家戀人。

骸跟店員說自己想要哪一條項鍊，店員聽見後也幫骸打包，骸自然有請店員幫忙自己包裝一下，畢竟是要送給自己心愛的天使，骸一定會先請店員包裝好，店員當然是遵照骸的要求幫忙包裝。

「先生，您這是要送給女友的？」店員突然提起勇氣問。

「是送給我的妻子。」骸露出迷人的微笑。

「您的妻子很幸運呢！有像您這麼好的丈夫。」店員一邊包裝一邊說。

「呵呵，今天是特別的日子，當然要給我妻子一個驚喜囉！」骸的眼裡滿是對綱吉的深情。

「相信您的妻子一定會很高興的。」店員把包裝好的東西交給骸。

「說的也是。」骸掏出錢來付款後把東西拿走。

然後骸順勢去了一下花店買花，送綱吉東西當然要買花以及禮物，有了禮物當然要買綱吉喜歡的花，在綱吉身邊待了那麼多年，骸自然知道綱吉喜歡什麼花朵，既然要給綱吉一個驚喜就一定要送花給她。

在花店當中骸思考了一下之後，就挑選幾朵綱吉喜歡的花，請花店人員幫自己配成一束花，看見漂亮的花束綱吉一定會很高興，骸有這樣的把握，畢竟自己每次在送禮物的時候都會看見綱吉開心的笑容。

「KUFUFU，我可愛的天使，我回來了。」骸準時出現在首領辦公室。

「歡迎回來，骸。」綱吉知道今天是骸的休假日，所以她沒有刻意去管骸去了哪裡。

「這是送妳的。」骸把漂亮的花束拿出來，遞到綱吉的面前。

「好漂亮喔！骸果然知道我喜歡什麼花。」綱吉看見骸送給自己的花束非常開心。

「只要是我可愛的天使喜歡的東西我都會知道。」骸露出迷人的微笑，綱吉看見骸的微笑馬上臉紅。

「貧嘴。」綱吉害羞的說著。

「吶！我可愛的天使，閉上眼睛。」骸輕輕的說著。

「唔…」綱吉乖乖的閉上眼睛。

綱吉對骸有絕對的信任，所以她不擔心骸會加害自己，因此才會乖乖的閉上眼睛，骸拿出自己買的項鍊替她戴上，希望綱吉張開眼睛看見項鍊的時候會很高興，畢竟這是自己要送給她的驚喜。

骸把項鍊戴好之後，拍拍綱吉的身體，示意要她把眼睛張開，當綱吉把眼睛張開看見骸送給自己的禮物的時候，一整個非常的高興，看見綱吉開心的樣子骸很高興，這就表示自家天使喜歡自己送的禮物。

「好漂亮的項鍊。」綱吉看見骸送的禮物的時候很訝異。

「我覺得配上妳剛剛好，我親愛的天使。」骸像個紳士一般的親吻綱吉的手背。

「只要是骸送的禮物我都很喜歡喔！」綱吉露出大大的笑容。

「呵呵，這是我聽過最好的讚美。」骸聽見這句話很高興。

綱吉只要是骸送的東西都會很喜歡，骸對於這件事很清楚，自然會很高興，只要綱吉喜歡自己送的禮物，骸就會開心許多，看見對方開心自己就會開心，誰叫綱吉可是他這輩子最寶貝的人。

綱吉很高興骸送她禮物，在這個美好的日子當中骸給了她一個很不錯的驚喜，自己當然要好好的回饋給對方，雖然沒有準備什麼禮物，可是當自己把心意說出來，相信對方也會很高興。

「骸，我愛你。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰，用最大的笑容告訴骸自己有多愛他。

「KUFUFU，我也愛你。」聽見綱吉大聲的對自己表白，骸當然也會有所回應。

「你是這個世界上最棒的情人。」綱吉很高興自己能夠擁有這樣好的情人。

「妳也是。」骸聽見綱吉說的話感到很開心。

今年的五月二十號他們過的很開心，是一個很棒的日子，骸覺得自己很幸福，和綱吉在一起真的很幸福，他很喜歡這樣簡單又美好的幸福，在這個有紀念意義的一天當中，體會到這樣的幸福。

骸覺得自己是全世界最幸福的男人，因為友綱吉在自己的身邊，他心愛的天使、他可愛的小兔子，有了她在身邊他真的很幸福，這輩子自己最幸運的事情就是擁有了她，骸很慶幸自己可以擁有她，這是他這輩子最幸運的事情。

骸知道這輩子最幸運的事情莫過於遇上綱吉，和她在一起真的很幸福，他這輩子最好的運氣就是遇上自己心愛的人，和她在一起很快樂也很幸福，所以他們才會在這個值得紀念的一天做出可以紀念這個日子的事情。END


	102. 輪迴(6927)骸生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

骸覺得自己不曉得輪迴了幾次才可以遇見自己最心愛的天使，能夠遇到綱吉，骸覺得這是他這輩子最幸運的事情，經過了那麼久的輪迴遇上了自己這輩子心愛的人，讓人覺得很不可思議。

遇上綱吉之後骸覺得自己找到了價值，和綱吉在一起真的很快樂，當初第一眼見到綱吉的時候，覺得她很像很可愛的小兔子，懷疑她有能力繼承黑手黨的首領嗎？可是現在看起來，她是真的有能力。

「骸，怎麼了？」綱吉有著濃濃的倦意，可是身邊的人卻不願意睡覺的樣子。

「沒事，我只是在想事情而已。」骸鑽入被窩中，把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「有事情要說喔！不可以悶在心裡喔！」綱吉用力擁抱骸，希望他有事情可以告訴自己。

「好，我答應你，有事一定會跟妳說。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰，讓她能夠在自己的懷裡好好睡覺。

他的天使就是這麼善良、這麼可愛，讓自己捨不得離開她，這樣可愛的天使自己當然會保護好，骸才捨不得綱吉受到任何的傷害，要是誰敢傷害綱吉，骸一定會跟那個人拼命。

骸知道自己對綱吉是一見鍾情，當自己第一眼見到她的時候，就已經愛上她了，後來願意成為她的霧之守護者，願意用自己的生命在保護她，就是不希望她受到任何的傷害。

只要是需要沾滿血腥的事情他都會去處理，就是不希望自己的天使沾上那些討人厭的血腥，這些事情他的天使都不需要知道，骸會幫忙綱吉處理這些事情，讓綱吉無後顧之憂。

「骸，你昨天到底在想什麼，想的那麼入迷。」綱吉幫骸打領帶的時候問。

「KUFUFU，我在想，我輪迴那麼久才遇到妳，是我這輩子最幸運的事情。」骸抓起綱吉的手親吻著。

「什麼嘛！」綱吉聽見這句話很害羞，恨不得找個地方躲起來。

「我可愛的天使，怎麼就這麼容易害羞起來了。」骸看見綱吉害羞的樣子忍不住調侃起來。

「我哪有啊！」綱吉聽見之後大聲的反駁。

「沒有嗎？」骸故意說著。

綱吉想要反駁根本不知道要說什麼，骸看見這樣的情形心情大好，綱吉看見骸的心情很好的樣子很想打人，誰叫對方每次看見自己害羞的樣子後就會想要調侃自己，讓自己不知所措。

對於自家戀人很喜歡調侃自己的事情綱吉很無奈，也不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟自己真的說不過骸，因此讓綱吉很想要痛打他一頓，可惜對方永遠都會有辦法制服自己，讓綱吉很生氣。

不過骸還是會適度，以免自家可愛的戀人不理自己，要是自家天使不理自己，骸可是會很傷腦筋，所以逗弄總是會適度，要不然讓自家可愛的天使生氣了，自己就真的得不償失了。

「去工作吧！我今天有任務，阿爾柯巴雷諾丟了一份任務給我。」骸很乖的跟自家戀人報告這件事。

「嗯，我知道，你自己要小心。」綱吉拉拉骸的衣服後，默默的吐出這句話。

「我會活著回來，因為有我最愛的人在等我，我才不會輕易就死掉。」骸可是會從地獄當中爬回來。

「少貧嘴了。」綱吉捶了一下骸的胸口。

看見自家戀人可愛的舉動骸很高興，不過自己的確是會從地獄當中爬回來的人，輪迴了這麼久的時間，好不容易找到一個自己心愛的人，說什麼骸都不會輕易的放棄自己的生命，會想盡辦法回到最愛的人身邊。

只要可以待在綱吉的身邊，不管做什麼骸都會願意去做，當然任務還是會挑選過後才會去執行，只是這個任務骸不得不自己去做，里包恩給自己的任務可說是高難度，殲滅敵人是自己最重要的任務。

骸一向是沒有任何搭檔，不管跟誰搭檔骸都適應不過來，因此他出任務大多都是單獨一人，偶爾會跟其他人搭檔，不過那僅僅只是偶爾罷了，骸不覺得自己有需要和人搭檔。

只要骸出任務綱吉都會擔心不已，可是那是骸必須要做的事情，很多時候她不能說什麼，只能安安靜靜的等待他回到自己的身邊，相信骸會為了自己而回到自己身邊。

「KUFUFU，只要威脅到我可愛的天使，你們都必須去死，好好的輪迴吧！」骸給予敵人最致命的一擊。

『不知道骸會不會有問題？』綱吉多多少少會擔心骸。

執行任務過後，骸很確定沒有任何人生還的跡象，因此決定回到總部去，當然骸一定會先洗掉身上的血腥味後才會去交付任務，要是沒有洗掉身上的血腥味，綱吉肯定會擔心自己。

看見骸平安的歸來綱吉很高興，開心的擁抱她的戀人，骸總是可以給予她安心的感覺，因此不管怎樣綱吉都沒法子失去骸，這點對方也很清楚，畢竟對方也是這樣，無法失去她這個人。

輪迴了那麼久才遇到這麼一位善良的戀人，骸怎麼說都不會輕易的放手，更不會讓自家戀人受到任何的傷害，因此只要有威脅到他的戀人，骸都會想辦法去清除那些障礙，不讓那些傢伙傷害自己最愛的人。

果然自己這輩子注定好要和自家戀人在一起，骸就會用自己的生命在保護她，保護這個自己最愛的人，綱吉反而會用自己的生命在愛骸，讓他知道這個世界是很美好的世界，而自己能夠和他在一起真的很幸福。END


	103. 二人之夏(8059)59生日賀文

9月9日蒲菊(MichaelmasDaisy)

花語：追憶

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，對於遙遠的往事，仍歷歷在目，久久未能忘懷。雖然如此，您對未來仍充滿信心，感性加上知性的您，一定能遇到一位投緣的人，舒緩心裏面積存已久的壓力。

花箴言：您的心事對方早已看出來了。

獄寺的生日恰巧在夏秋交會之間，炎熱的夏天就要過去，涼爽的秋天就要到來，獄寺出生在這樣不錯的季節裡，山本很高興獄寺出生在這樣的季節當中，因為這樣可 以讓自己準備許多不同的禮物給他。

自從親生母親過世之後，獄寺很少會過生日，但是小時候來到彭哥列家族之後，重拾以前和母親在一起的回憶，因為這裡的人都會幫自己過生日，連姊姊碧洋琪也會幫他過生日。

久了之後獄寺也習慣在自己的生日這天，大家會想盡辦法幫他慶生，希望他可以很快樂，而且自己的伴侶山本總是會送自己一些稀奇古怪的東西來討好自己，有時候獄寺還真的很高興山本是自己的伴侶。

「今年到底要送隼人什麼東西呢？」山本看見日曆上面被自己標示的日期後想著。

「棒球笨蛋，你在自言自語什麼？」獄寺進入房間後聽見山本在自言自語的樣子問。

「嘛…我在想要送隼人什麼禮物。」山本笑笑的說著。

「棒球笨蛋就是棒球笨蛋。」獄寺聽見山本這樣說沒有多說什麼。

山本聽見獄寺的回答只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，他想不到什麼東西可以送自己最心愛的人，想來想去還是打算去找朋友或是自家兄弟幫忙，山本是希望自己可以給獄寺一個驚喜，也希望他可以很開心的收下禮物。

小建看見山本過來自己的辦公室大概就知道自家兄長要和自己商量什麼事情了，八成又是自家大嫂的生日禮物，山本很愛獄寺這件事情大家都知道，身為山本的弟弟很清楚這件事。

「不要跟我說你要跟我商量隼人哥的生日禮物。」小建一秒回絕自家兄長。

「小建，不要那麼狠心啦！拜託！我這次真的不知道要送什麼才好。」山本努力的求自家弟弟。

「你不知道送什麼才好，我也不知道啊！」小建很想痛打一頓眼前的傢伙，有點不想承認眼前的傢伙是自己的兄長。

「幫我想想啦！拜託嘛！小建。」山本就是要自家弟弟幫忙一起想要送什麼東西給獄寺。

小建很無奈的和山本一起想著要送什麼東西給獄寺，他真心的覺得山本不管送什麼東西給獄寺，對方都一定會很高興，如果真的想不到什麼的話，倒是可以一起休假去旅遊，享受兩人世界。

他們兩人應該要創造屬於他們兩人的夏天回憶，小建真心的覺得他們兩人離開彭哥列大宅或許對其他人來說會好一點，誰叫他們兩人實在是有夠吵的，常常會不小心打起來，這該說感情到底是好還是壞呢？

「既然想不出來，乾脆一點不如去旅行算了。」小建很想要把一直抱著自己的兄長推開。

「小建，你這個主意不錯耶！我馬上去和隼人說。」山本聽見自家弟弟的建議之後馬上去找自家伴侶去。

「臭老哥，不送！」小建很慶幸總算擺脫自家兄長了。

「謝啦！」山本高興的道謝。

山本開心的回到房間，準備來和獄寺商量要去旅行的事情，獄寺看見山本匆忙的回到房間來的樣子皺眉，不知道山本又在打什麼主意，不過不管山本在打什麼主義，自己還是可以應付。

山本開心的告訴獄寺說想要去旅行的事情，獄寺聽見山本這樣說皺眉，然後想想好像是沒有什麼緊急的事情，似乎是可以去旅行的樣子，只是不知道他們的首領會不會同意這件事。

「隼人、隼人，這次你生日我們就去旅行，好不好？」山本開心的問獄寺的意見。

「你確定要去旅行？」獄寺多多少少有些無奈。

「嗯嗯，我們去和阿綱說吧！」山本雀躍的樣子讓獄寺不忍打壞他的興致。

「知道了。」獄寺看見這樣的情形也不想要多說什麼。

綱吉知道他們兩人要去旅行之後欣然同意，山本很高興自家好友會答應他們兩人去旅行的事情，獄寺覺得和山本一起出去旅行好像也不壞的樣子，畢竟他們之間真的很少去旅行。

獄寺很高興可以和山本一起去旅行，享受他們兩人的生活，這也是山本送給自己最好的禮物之一，怎麼說獄寺還是很高興可以和山本一起出門旅遊，放下許多公事後一起出門真的很不錯。

這是屬於他們兩人的夏天，這樣的夏天對他們來說一定會有一個很好的回憶，就是因為這樣他們才甘願一起出門旅遊，只要可以看見對方的笑容，或是和對方在一起，他們真心的覺得這樣的感覺很幸福。

「果然和隼人在一起是最幸福的事情。」山本很開心的說出這句話。

「笨蛋…」獄寺聽見這句話嘴角默默的揚起來。

「吶！隼人，生日快樂。」山本很慎重的說出這句話。

「謝謝。」獄寺收到山本的祝福後覺得很幸福。

獄寺覺得和山本在一起真的很幸福，山本總是會帶給自己很多的樂趣，雖然有時候會不滿山本這傢伙天然呆的樣子，但是獄寺很清楚自己已經開始依賴山本，能夠和山本在一起他真的很幸福。

山本看見獄寺高興的樣子很開心，覺得這次帶他出來旅行果然是很不錯的選擇，尤其是看見獄寺開心的笑容，山本有種感覺下次獄寺生日也還要帶他出來走走，一起旅行體會他們兩人在一起的幸福瞬間。END


	104. 聲音(XS)XANXUS生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

XANXUS對於史庫瓦羅的聲音非常的有印象，他的大嗓門一直深刻的記在自己的腦海當中，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅第一次見面就是認識到史庫瓦羅的大嗓 門，XANXUS印象非常深刻。

史庫瓦羅對XANXUS的聲音很有印象，對XANXUS整個人的印象除了他的外表以外就是他的聲音，他一直覺得XANXUS的聲音有種魅惑人心的感覺，或許自己對他有感覺才會有這樣的感覺。

「XANXUS，老子已經跟你說過多少次了，不要老是把公文丟給老子處理！！」史庫瓦羅不爽的大吼。

「囉唆！垃圾就是垃圾，你給老子好好的處理就是。」XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅說的話馬上大吼回去。

「你這個渾蛋！」史庫瓦羅火大的說。

「吵死了，給老子去做就是！」XANXUS就是不想要處理公文。

史庫瓦羅拿XANXUS沒法子只好乖乖的去處理這些公文，他實在是拿XANXUS沒法子，那些公文自己沒有任何的權限去處理，可是XANXUS賦予很多權利讓自己可以好好處理。

誰叫XANXUS一點也不喜歡處理公文，每次都把公文丟給史庫瓦羅去處理，對方只好乖乖的去處理這些公文，儘管自己每次跟他大吼，XANXUS總是有辦法跟自己大吵，然後自己敗下陣來。

「氣死老子了，每次都給老子做這種事情。」史庫瓦羅火大的回到辦公室去處理那些公文。

史庫瓦羅默默的處理公文，然後把所有的公文處理完畢，XANXUS反而在大廳當中喝酒消遙，自己則是要在辦公室當中處理公文，XANXUS最喜歡虐待史庫瓦羅。

家暴可是他們兩人的情趣，往往到最後開始吵架或是打架，到最後兩人一定是會打的傷痕累累，最後XANXUS一定會贏，史庫瓦羅真的不知道要說什麼，儘管很生氣卻又不能做什麼。

「那個垃圾…」XANXUS當然知道史庫瓦羅很討厭幫自己處理公文。

XANXUS對待史庫瓦羅和其他人的方式看起來雖然一樣，可是還是可以感覺的出來有些不同，那些細小的不同沒有幾個人可以感覺的出來，史庫瓦羅也不會去在意那麼多。

正在批公文的史庫瓦羅看了一下日曆，發現到XANXUS的生日要到了，看樣子自己又要傷腦筋了，史庫瓦羅根本不知道要送什麼東西給XANXUS，好像自己不管送什麼東西給XANXUS，那傢伙都會有意見。

XANXUS想起來過幾天是自己的生日，和史庫瓦羅在一起那麼久的時間，對方都一定會記得送自己禮物，部下們也會替自己慶祝，可是XANXUS就是喜歡史庫瓦羅送東西給自己。

「真煩，老子為什麼要送東西給那傢伙？」史庫瓦羅一邊挑選禮物一邊開罵。

「史庫瓦羅，真的不打算挑選送哥哥的禮物？」綱吉聽見史庫瓦羅的抱怨後問。

「送什麼東西給那傢伙都一樣，那傢伙肯定會嫌的一無是處。」史庫瓦羅一點也不想要挑選東西送XANXUS。

「可是我覺得哥哥很珍惜史庫瓦羅你送的禮物。」綱吉知道XANXUS總是很珍惜史庫瓦羅送的東西。

史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS很珍惜自己送的東西，只是每次送給XANXUS的東西大多都是大同小異，那傢伙又不一定會拿出來用，所以才會讓史庫瓦羅非常的苦惱。

最後史庫瓦羅還是挑選一條領帶來準備送給XANXUS，沒有送什麼東西好像很奇怪的樣子，為了避免這樣的情形，史庫瓦羅還是挑選一條領帶送給他，至於XANXUS會怎麼說話史庫瓦羅根本不打算管。

「哥哥。」綱吉開心的撲到XANXUS的懷裡去。

「今天去哪裡了？這麼開心。」XANXUS看見妹妹開心的樣子很高興。

「秘密，過幾天哥哥就知道了。」綱吉笑笑的說著。

「這樣啊！那我很期待。」XANXUS可是很疼愛綱吉的說。

「嘿嘿。」綱吉才不想要那麼早公佈自己的驚喜。

史庫瓦羅看見他們兩人的相處會心一笑，然後進入廚房弄今天的晚餐，XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅回來的樣子沒有多說什麼，似乎是打算今天晚上好好的盤問那傢伙，至於史庫瓦羅會準備什麼禮物給自己，XANXUS沒有太大的期待。

XANXUS生日當天收到綱吉的禮物，才知道綱吉前幾天說的秘密是什麼東西，看見自家妹妹送的禮物XANXUS當然很高興，他開始期待史庫瓦羅會送什麼東西給自己。

當史庫瓦羅把禮物拿給XANXUS之後就不理會他，XANXUS打開禮物看見是領帶沒有多說什麼，這次的領帶剛好跟綱吉的禮物可以配成一對，看樣子他們兩人是別有用心才會這樣送的。

「垃圾，你的禮物我很喜歡。」XANXUS突然說出這句話。

「老子知道了。」史庫瓦羅用大嗓門回應XANXUS。

XANXUS真心的覺得要是哪天史庫瓦羅不在自己的身邊，自己肯定會很不習慣，因為沒有史庫瓦羅的大嗓門吼自己，XANXUS絕對會不習慣，少了史庫瓦羅的聲音他就會不習慣，所以XANXUS才不會輕易的讓史庫瓦羅死去。

XANXUS非常的依賴史庫瓦羅，這是大家都知道的事情，大家也很習慣XANXUS依賴史庫瓦羅，因此XANXUS是絕對不可以少了史庫瓦羅這個人的，看見他們很幸福的樣子大家都很欣慰，也很高興他們兩人可以這樣幸福。END


	105. 流星(RL)里包恩生日賀文

10月13日繡線菊(Spirea)

花語：有條理的愛

花占卜：您是個完美主義者，有潔癖的習慣，因此您的生活井然有序，凡事必須整齊、妥善，令您的思想空間缺乏彈性，處於緊張的狀態。愛情上太過挑剔易生磨擦，您不應有太多幻想，注重實際，方能享受人生的真義。

花箴言：花開花落本是平凡事，母須過分緊張。

里包恩是不會相信流星可以許願的這種傳說，偏偏自家戀人藍波卻很相信這種傳說，每次看見流星都會好好許願，里包恩看見這樣的情形總是不知道要說什麼，只能 任由自家情人這樣做。

里包恩儘管不相信還是會陪藍波做這件事，只要看見流星的話就會叫藍波去看流星，偶爾會帶藍波去看流星，只要藍波喜歡的話裏包恩都會去做，從交往到現在里包恩都會討好藍波。

「里包恩，今天好像可以看到流星耶！」藍波開心的對里包恩說。

「天氣預報好像有說的樣子，今天晚上可以去屋頂上看。」里包恩告訴藍波。

「嗯，我們一起去看。」藍波很高興可以和里包恩一起去看流星。

「好。」里包恩微笑的看著藍波。

藍波很高興可以和里包恩一起去看流星，看見自家愛人開心的樣子里包恩也很高興，和藍波交往之後才瞭解愛情是什麼東西，自己之前的情史根本就不算是戀愛，那些不過就是玩玩的性質。

瞭解愛情之後里包恩總是會悉心的對待自己所愛的人，看見他開心的樣子自己就很高興，藍波可愛的樣子里包恩慢慢的發覺到，當然也會用自己的方式好好的教訓藍波，好好的教導藍波怎樣在這個世界當中生存。

「難得可以看見流星的說，真好！」藍波很高興可以看見流星。

「剛好是流星雨的季節，自然可以看見流星。」里包恩很冷靜的跟情人解釋。

「所以說很難得可以碰到嘛！」藍波跟里包恩撒嬌。

「嗯，我知道。」里包恩拍拍藍波的頭。

里包恩專心的看書，藍波則是做自己的事情，他們兩人就等著夜晚的到來，現在這個時間可以隨意打發，不管做什麼都可以，不管做什麼都可以，只要可以好好的殺時間。

里包恩自然會疼愛藍波，當初為什麼會和藍波交往自己還真的不知道，後來慢慢的才瞭解原來自己的愛情到來了，為了這個可愛的孩子，他是自己最寶貝的孩子，愛情落在自己的身上。

藍波也不知道為什麼自己會喜歡上里包恩這個人，自己一直以來都在追逐他，後來好不容易追上他了，然後就喜歡上這個令自己討厭的人，里包恩就這樣闖入自己的生命當中。

「里包恩…」藍波不知道要跟里包恩說什麼。

「嗯？」里包恩從書中抬頭看了一下藍波。

「我…」藍波不知道要說什麼。

「不要去想太多。」里包恩拍拍藍波的頭。

「嗯！裏包恩，生日快樂。」藍波開心的笑了出來。

「謝謝。」里包恩收到藍波的心意。

里包恩自己生日的時候一定會大肆慶祝，可惜這次他們家的首領不在義大利，里包恩就算想要做這件事情都不行，只好乖乖的和自己的情人一起過生日，然後陪自己最愛的人一起看流星。

一起看流星果然是很不錯的選擇，誰叫自己最愛的人在自己的身邊，有藍波的陪伴不管做什麼都很快樂，只要看見自己最愛的人開心的樣子，里包恩當然會很高興，沒有任何的東西可以比過這樣的幸福。

「時間差不多了，我們去屋頂上看流星。」里包恩告訴藍波。

「好。」藍波馬上收拾完畢後跟里包恩一起去看流星。

屋頂上他們兩人等待流星的到來，看見藍波期待的樣子裏包恩並不打算說那些掃興的話，只要藍波開心就好，既然閒來無事剛好可以看書打發時間，藍波則是注意天空有沒有任何的動靜。

里包恩專心看書的樣子藍波不打算去打擾，當然只是默默的觀察天空當中的群星，然後就看見自己想要看見的流星，看見流星的當下藍波馬上許願，簡單的願望藍波相信一定會實現。

「蠢牛，看見流星了？！」里包恩剛剛發現到天空有些不對勁的時候馬上說出這句話。

「嗯，好漂亮。」藍波讚嘆這樣的美景。

「你喜歡就好。」里包恩看見藍波開心的樣子微笑，看樣子他家的小牛果然很容易滿足。

「裏包恩，下次我們也要一起來看流星喔！」藍波很高興的和里包恩提出下次一起看流星的邀約。

里包恩聽見戀人說的話默默的點頭，他願意陪著自家戀人一起來看流星，看見自家戀人的笑臉，里包恩有種說不出來的幸福感，里包恩很喜歡這樣的感覺，體會到愛情之後他很享受這樣的感覺。

愛情的滋味就是這樣簡單，讓自己總是欲罷不能，原來這樣簡單的事情自己太晚才體會到，但是他真的很高興可以體會到這樣的感覺，雖然有時候還是會整整藍波，卻也可以看見里包恩非常的疼愛藍波。

「晚安，里包恩。」藍波躺在床上已經睡熟的樣子讓里包恩不知道要說什麼。

「晚安，蠢牛。」里包恩看見這樣的情形也跟著躺到床上去睡覺。

他們兩個今天過了一個很愉快的夜晚，里包恩覺得這次的生日禮物的確是很不錯的禮物，儘管他家的小牛沒有送什麼東西給自己，可是卻給了自己一個難忘的夜晚，這樣的感覺里包恩很喜歡。END


	106. 命運(6927)綱吉生日賀文

10月14日白菊(Chrysanthemum)

花語：真實

花占卜：您是個清雅脫俗、外表高貴的人，但您有時也會不拘小節，尤其是在相熟朋友或者是面對工作壓力的時候，您會使性子甚或流露粗鄙的一面以宣洩您的情緒。在愛情上，您適宜尋求包容性大的人作為您的對象。

花箴言：面對困難的時候，才會見到一個人的真面目。

骸一直認為命運把自己和綱吉牽扯在一起，能夠遇見自己最愛的天使，一切都是命運在主導這件事，而且當自己輪迴了那麼久才見到讓自己一見傾心的女子，這位女 子就是自己最愛的天使。

他六道骸這輩子就栽在這位女子的手上，一輩子誓死保護她不受到任何的傷害，只要有人膽敢傷害她，自己一定會跟那個人拼命，甚至是奪取那個人的性命，會讓其他人知道自己是不好惹的人物。

「骸，你今天是不是有任務？」綱吉在幫骸打領帶的時候問。

「有個任務要去，怎麼了嗎？」骸不解自家戀人為什麼突然問自己這件事。

「今年的生日想要和你單獨一起過，可是好像卡到你要出任務的樣子。」綱吉把自己想要做的事情告訴骸。

「就任務的期限來說的確是會卡到，不過我會盡快回來的，在妳生日之前。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「嗯，那任務要小心。」綱吉會擔心自家戀人出任務的情形。

「放心，我會平安回來的。」骸答應綱吉的事情一定會做到。

綱吉相信骸答應過自己一定會平安回來，所以自己要乖乖耐心等待他回到自己的身邊，相信這個任務對骸來說不會太難，只是因為有需要的關係才讓骸出任務，不然平常骸都會待在自己的身邊。

畢竟六道骸是澤田綱吉的貼身保鑣，不在她的身邊要在哪裡，偏偏有時候骸會接下一些任務來幫綱吉處理那些威脅彭哥列的人，所以不算是都會待在綱吉的身邊，這點綱吉也很清楚，並不會太過任性就是。

骸知道綱吉不會任性的要求自己一定要待在她的身邊，就是這樣體貼人的個性讓骸真的很喜歡她，所以不管怎樣都會好好的保護她，希望她可以平安的在這個世界當中生活。

「KUFUFUFU，我今天是代表彭哥列來談判的。」骸用不屑的眼神看著那些貪婪的人們。

「難道說我們就不能在彭哥列的地盤中賣毒品嗎？毒品可是黑手黨當中最有利益的生意，一定要這樣影響我們的生計？」一名黑手黨成員不滿的對骸大吼。

「喔！我怎麼沒聽說過彭哥列已經准許販賣毒品這件事了？那可是我們從I世就傳下來的規矩，禁止賣毒品。」骸知道今天的談判肯定要破裂。

「我們這些小家族沒有你們彭哥列掌握到這麼多的資源，不能就通融一下？」聽見骸這樣說小家族的成員很為難。

「不行呢！老規矩就是老規矩，不可以破壞，只要不在彭哥列的地盤上販賣，我們是不會怎樣的，可惜你們破壞了這個規矩，讓我們很頭痛。」骸可是很清楚到底發生什麼事情了。

「今天的談判確定是破裂了，兄弟們，我們殺！」小家族的成員就是這樣忍不住自己的怒氣，然後動手想要解決骸。

看見這樣的情形骸非常的無奈，一下子就把所有的人給解決掉，至於是怎麼解決的就不得而知了，他拍拍自己身上所穿的衣服，然後從容的坐上手下所準備的車子離開。

看樣子這個任務很輕鬆的就解決了，現在只要回到心愛的人的身邊就可以，自家戀人可是很期待自己陪她過生日，果然他們能夠在一起真的是命運的安排，骸真的很感謝命運的安排可以讓他們在一起。

命運果然是很奇妙的東西，讓他可以遇到自己最愛的天使，自家戀人就是一塵不染的天使，然而身為惡魔的自己要用所有的方式好好的守護她，不會讓敵人碰到她一根汗毛。

「我可愛的天使，我回來了。」骸看見綱吉正在忙的樣子說。

「骸，歡迎回來。」綱吉很高興可以看見自己最愛的人平安回來。

「生日快樂，我可愛的天使，有特別想要去哪裡嗎？」骸微笑的問著自己心愛的人。

「嗯…我想想，去嘆息橋那裡好了。」綱吉開心的和骸說。

「遵命，我的主人。」骸親吻綱吉的手背。

「嗯。」綱吉露出漂亮的笑容。

綱吉微笑的看著骸，她最喜歡的人果然會陪著自己去做自己想要做的事情，骸當然會陪伴自己最愛的人一起出門，只要自家戀人想要去哪裡，自己就會陪在她身邊，然後好好的保護她。

看見綱吉的笑容骸放心許多，黑手黨世界當中的黑暗沒有抹滅綱吉的天真和善良，他所愛的人一直保持這樣的個性，這樣的一切就是自己想要保護的東西，他所愛的人最吸引自己的個性。

骸陪著綱吉去嘆息橋，他們兩人走在橋上沒有多說什麼，他們手牽手的走著，這樣無聲勝有聲的氣氛讓他們不願意開口破壞，這樣的好默契早在他們兩人小時候就已經實現了。

「我最愛骸了。」綱吉突然說出這句話。

「我也最愛妳，生日快樂，我親愛的天使。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「謝謝，這是我收到最棒的禮物。」綱吉很高興可以出來走走。

「KUFUFU，妳是我最愛的人，當然要送妳最好的禮物。」骸捧起綱吉的臉頰親吻她。

這樣美好的生日禮物綱吉很喜歡，每年骸都會給自己很不一樣的生日禮物，讓她很高興，這樣的驚喜讓她很高興，骸最愛的女人他一定會給她最好又讓她驚喜的禮 物，因命運讓他遇見這位天真又善良的女人，這是他這輩子最大的幸福。END


	107. 棉花糖(白正)

白蘭很喜歡吃棉花糖，這點入江很清楚，每次自己都會幫他買一堆棉花糖，有時後白蘭還會強迫入江吃，往往讓入江感到很傷腦筋，即使勸白蘭都沒有用，讓他非常的傷腦筋。

不過每次檢查身體的時候，白蘭的數據總是不需要太過擔心，讓入江多少還是放心許多，不然的話入江就要擔心密魯菲奧雷家族的未來，只是入江需要好好的讓白蘭 節制吃棉花糖。

「白蘭大人，您已經吃完今天的份了，不可以繼續吃棉花糖。」入江苦笑的看著白蘭。

「小正，你太嚴格了啦！」白蘭聽見入江的話很苦惱。

「您的健康攸關家族的未來，還有，請您現在去處理公文。」入江用很嚴格的語氣告訴白蘭。

「小正…」聽見入江說的話，白蘭不敢反抗，只好乖乖的去做事。

入江說的話白蘭都不太敢反抗，要是有膽反抗入江的話，白蘭肯定要睡沙發，白蘭真的很喜歡入江，早已經把對方娶進家門，是家族的首領夫人，同時也是密魯菲奧雷的地下首領。

因此白蘭總是會乖乖的聽入江說的話，要不然的話入江一定會給自己臉色看，為了避免這樣的情形白蘭當然會乖乖聽話，以免到時候自己最喜歡的人不理自己，到時候自己可就要欲哭無淚。

入江為了白蘭的健康，所以每天有規定吃棉花糖的分量，要是超過的話入江一定會想辦法懲罰白蘭，要白蘭知道自己是不可以犯這樣的錯誤，不然的話下場一定會很慘。

「小正真的好嚴格…」白蘭一邊批公文一邊說。

「那是因為入江大人希望您好。」桔梗聽見白蘭說的話苦笑。

「桔梗，小正還禁止我吃棉花糖…」白蘭的語氣是那樣的哀怨。

「那是因為入江大人知道您不會好好的照顧自己的身子，所以才會這樣做。」桔梗多少還是了解入江的意思。

「你們都幫小正…」白蘭不得不說入江真的收買了家族所有人的心。

桔梗、鈴蘭、石榴、鳥兜、雛菊都是白蘭親自找來的人，鈴蘭聽說是因為差點遇上意外的關係被白蘭救回來，然後和她的兄長一起成為白蘭的手下，這些入江都很清楚，因此也和他們打好關係，跟他們培養感情。

因此他們六個人都很聽入江的話，會好好的幫忙入江監督白蘭，要白蘭好好的了解他們是不可以反抗，要是反抗的話入江一定會好好的懲罰白蘭，地下首領的恐怖所在白蘭已經徹底知道了。

「小正…」白蘭跟自家戀人撒嬌，想要得到可以吃棉花糖的許可。

「不行！」入江微笑的告訴白蘭。

「怎麼這樣…小正好過份…」白蘭悶悶的說著。

「再吵的話明天的份都沒有。」入江捏了白蘭，讓他知道痛。

「小正太過分了啦！」白蘭像個小孩子一樣鬧脾氣。

「吵死了。」入江不想要去理會自家老公。

入江很無奈的進入廚房煮東西，他已經很久沒有進入廚房煮東西，自從加入密魯菲奧雷家族之後他就沒有什麼機會進入廚房，以前在彭哥列的時候入江多少還會進入廚房弄一些東西吃。

有時候入江真的很想念在彭哥列的時候，那些時光是自己最快樂的時光，那些回憶入江總是很寶貴，並不是說待在白蘭的身邊不是不好，只是責任更是重大，讓他感到很大的壓力。

白蘭很懶的去管家族的事情，自從自己進入這個家族後，就一直待在白蘭的身邊，即使在臥底也是幫忙管理家族的事情，現在成為首領夫人還在管事情，讓他不知道要說什麼。

「好棒！今天的晚餐是小正親自做的耶！」白蘭很高興可以吃到入江做的飯菜。

「快點吃吧！」入江淡淡的說著。

白蘭開心的吃著今天的晚餐，果然還是心愛的人做的晚餐最好吃，看見白蘭吃的很高興的樣子入江也很高興，畢竟是自己心愛的人，看見他高興的樣子自己當然也會很高興。

其實白蘭很享受這樣的晚餐時刻，可以和自己心愛的人一起吃飯的時刻，白蘭當然會很高興，也很開心，誰叫入江是自己喜歡的人，自己打算和他在一起過一輩子，自然會很高興。

「小正，我好高興你今天替我做晚飯。」白蘭開心的跟入江撒嬌。

「你高興就好，白蘭大人。」入江想盡辦法想要把身上的傢伙推開。

白蘭很喜歡抱著入江，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼，即使入江很想要推開身上的傢伙，偏偏白蘭不會輕易讓自己推開，往往讓入江很無奈，不管用什麼方法白蘭都不會從自己的身上離開。

入江只是覺得今天自己頭殼壞掉，根本不知道自己要做什麼，為什麼突然心血來潮下廚煮飯，讓這個傢伙硬是黏在自己的身上，因此入江很想要把貼在自己身上的傢伙踢下去。

「小正，我最愛你了。」白蘭很高興的告白。

「是、是、是，我也愛你。」入江很敷衍的說著。

「小正好敷衍。」白蘭無奈的說出這句話。

「是、是、是。」入江就是不想要回應白蘭。

白蘭當然知道入江為什麼不想要理自己，偏偏自己也不能說什麼，要是繼續說下去的話，明天棉花糖的份量肯定會被禁止，要不然就是自己很難吃到棉花糖，不過今天可以吃到自己最愛的人煮的晚餐是最幸福的事情。

白蘭覺得今天很幸福，可以吃到自己最愛的人親手做的晚餐，他才不管入江是否對自己很冷淡，只要可以待在他的身邊，白蘭都會很高興，他可是和彭哥列的首領交 涉好久才把人拐到手呢！END


	108. 聖誕舞會(6927)

每年的聖誕節彭哥列家族都會邀請同盟家族一起來開聖誕舞會，在義大利當中聖誕節是很重要的節日，每年的這時候彭哥列總是會很忙碌，然後還要準備舞會的一切以及準備邀請所有的同盟家族來參加舞會。

當然雖然說所有的同盟家族，可是每次邀請的就是跟彭哥列比較親近的同盟家族來參加，主要就是彭哥列會審核很多事情，絕對不會邀請那些有貳心的小家族來參 加，況且要是太多人參加的話，首領可就不好保護。

「今年怎麼又丟給我去處理？」伊夫看見名單後悶悶的埋怨。

「小綱說她已經勾選好兩三個了，其他的她不知道要怎樣處理。」約克說出這句話讓伊夫心服口服。

伊夫聽見這句話後沒多說什麼，只是安靜的挑選可以來參加的家族，當然他也會跟第十代的守護者們商量到底要怎樣挑選會比較好，畢竟他們都有跟大部分的家族交涉過。

看樣子今年的舞會一定會很熱鬧，至於是怎樣的熱鬧，大家都不清楚，反正只要不要太過分，綱吉大多都會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，如果真的太過份的話，綱吉一定會好好的懲罰他們。

「小綱，老師已經決定好名單了，會場的佈置已經差不多了，剩下一點點，明天就可以發邀請卡。」XANXUS告訴綱吉。

「啊！真是大感謝了，等等要好好謝謝霧守叔叔了，有哥哥你們幫忙真好。」綱吉聽見這個消息感到很開心。

XANXUS他們當然會幫忙綱吉，誰叫綱吉可是他們的首領，也是他們最寶貝的孩子，因此不管發生什麼事情XANXUS都會好好的幫忙綱吉，不讓綱吉受到任何的傷害。

舞會當天很多同盟家族的首領都來到彭哥列，炎真率領自己的守護者一起過來，跳馬的話則是和自己最信任的親信羅馬力歐一起過來，彭哥列家族的雲守雲雀親自接待他。

白蘭帶著六弔花的人一起過來，還是被彭哥列的晴之守護者之一的入江正一給擰過來，優尼很開心的和γ等人一起過來，她很想要見到其他阿爾柯巴雷諾，以及自己的姐姐和兩位父親。

「炎真，好久不見，歡迎你過來。」綱吉給炎真一個大大的擁抱。

「小綱，好久不見，妳還是那樣漂亮。」在炎真的眼裡綱吉還是那樣的漂亮。

「謝謝你的稱讚。」綱吉微笑的說著。

送走了炎真後，綱吉親自迎接跳馬迪諾和自家雲守雲雀，迪諾毫不猶豫的擁抱綱吉，這是他們師兄妹的習慣，雲雀也習慣他們兩人做這樣的動作，自己也會在他們兩人擁抱完後來擁抱綱吉。

不管怎樣雲雀是綱吉的兄長，一直以來綱吉都把雲雀視為兄長，他們兩人的感情也很好，不需要太過擔心他們兩人的相處，約克和伊夫一直以來都不太擔心他們兩人的相處。

「小綱，妳越來越漂亮了。」迪諾笑笑的稱讚。

「迪諾哥哥，謝謝你的稱讚。」綱吉微笑的說出這句話。

「我要休假，有什麼事情都不要來找我。」雲雀親吻綱吉的手背後說出這句話。

「好。」綱吉聽見雲雀說的話馬上答應下來。

跟迪諾和雲雀打過招呼之後，綱吉深呼吸後笑笑的迎接白蘭和入江正一，入江一定會跪下來親吻綱吉的手背和戒指，代表著自己對彭哥列的效忠，白蘭雖然很想要碰綱吉，可是骸在綱吉的身邊盯著他們，只好以握手代表來解決。

骸是絕對不會讓白蘭碰觸綱吉，畢竟當初的事件讓骸無法忘記，儘管他們後來成為同盟家族，卻還是無法忘記那件事情，很多事情讓骸無法忘記自然會防範白蘭這個人。

「小綱，好久不見。」入江親吻綱吉的手背。

「小正，好久不見。」綱吉開心的擁抱入江。

「小綱吉真討厭，只對小正好。」白蘭哀怨的說出這句話。

「呵呵，那還真不好意思。」綱吉跟白蘭握手之後送走他們兩人。

優尼開心的打過招呼之後就去找伊夫和庫洛姆，綱吉對這件事情沒有太大的意見，等到舞會開始之後綱吉一定要和同盟家族的首領跳舞，當然還有和所有的守護者一起跳舞。

只要高層的人都要和首領跳舞，這是很正常的事情，所以綱吉一定會在舞池當中待很久，因此在這之前綱吉一定會先用餐，吃點東西讓自己等下不會餓肚子，以免在舞池當中出糗。

「小綱，吃完了嗎？要跳舞了。」XANXUS走到綱吉的身邊告訴她。

「好。」綱吉把最後的食物給吃完。

習慣性綱吉一定會先跟XANXUS開場跳舞，而六道骸一定會留到最後才會跟自己最愛的天使跳舞，這是一定的程序，來參加的同盟首領都很清楚這件事，六道骸是綱吉的丈夫。

綱吉很喜歡和XANXUS跳舞，綱吉今年的禮服很漂亮，跳起舞來很漂亮，看見彭哥列首領已經翩翩起舞，大家都開始和自己的伴侶一起跳舞，骸則是在旁邊看自家天使和其他人跳舞。

「能跟小綱吉跳舞真的很不錯呢！」白蘭很高興可以和綱吉跳舞。

「嗯，不過骸很生氣呢！」綱吉聽見白蘭說的話後笑笑的說。

「呵呵，也是呢！」白蘭跳過之後馬上把綱吉交給骸。

「那個臭雞精剛剛說了什麼話？」骸把自家天使摟在自己的懷裡。

「就…故意氣你的話囉！」綱吉笑笑的說出這句話，然後親吻骸的臉頰。

「KUFUFUFU，我家天使學壞囉！」骸看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「我家惡魔今天穿那麼帥幹麻，討厭！」綱吉看見骸今天的穿著有些不好意思。

「因為我要勾引我家天使。」骸今天穿著不知道是哪一個國家的軍裝，讓綱吉看了有些不好意思。

綱吉有些臉紅的和骸一起跳舞，骸很喜歡看綱吉臉紅的樣子，更喜歡逗弄自家天使，只要可以看見自家天使臉紅的樣子，骸會非常開心，誰叫綱吉是那樣的可愛，讓他不禁想要逗弄。

大家看見他們兩人這樣般配的樣子不知道要說什麼，綱吉穿的禮服剛好配上骸身上的軍服，沒想到他們夫妻倆人竟然可以在大庭廣眾之下放閃光，不過大家都有在自己的伴侶來，這個舞會可以說是大閃光燈泡廳。

「嘛…看起來嵐守和雨守還是老樣子。」骸一邊跳舞一邊觀察其他守護者。

「阿武和隼人他們兩人就是這樣。」綱吉看見山本和獄寺一邊吵架一邊跳舞，然後又和好如初的樣子說。

山本和獄寺本來就會這樣，到最後一定是獄寺一定會臉紅埋頭在山本的懷裡，至於其他守護者和自己的伴侶也有他們的相處方式，甚至還可以看見史庫瓦羅不甘願的和XANXUS一起跳舞，彆扭的樣子也挺好笑。

入江反而是一臉無奈的跟白蘭一起跳舞，似乎是很不想要跟白蘭一起跳舞的樣子，迪諾和雲雀沒有任何的火花，似乎是有羅馬力歐在身邊，迪諾根本不會有出錯的情形，這樣的情形雲雀非常的滿意。

「大家過的很幸福呢！」綱吉笑笑的說出這句話。

「因為彭哥列的首領是妳，我們才會這麼幸福。」骸微笑、清楚的告訴綱吉。

綱吉聽見這句話微笑沒有多說什麼，反而靠在骸的懷裡，舞步甚至沒有亂掉，有著骸的帶領根本不需要太過擔心，現在的她也很幸福，因為有他們這些守護者在身邊，自己才可以和大家在這裡一起跳舞。

今年的聖誕舞會真的很棒，大家可以開心的和自己的伴侶跳舞，然後和同盟家族的首領也談的很愉快，什麼事情都不需要擔心，如果有人膽敢趁此過來攻擊的話，肯定會被彭哥列的守護者消滅。

骸刻意親吻綱吉，眼裡的深情讓綱吉有些不好意思，不管經過多少年綱吉總是可以在骸的眼裡看見他對自己的深情，自己最愛的人的眼裡永遠都有自己的身影，而自 己的眼裡當然也有他的身影，誰叫她是那樣的愛他呢！END


	109. 夢(8059)

最近獄寺一直在做夢，夢見以前母親還在世的事情，那已經是很久以前的事情，那些美好的回憶獄寺一點也不想忘記，雖然父親的正室對自己也非常好，只是獄寺還 是會懷念自己的親生母親，後來母親因為重病而過世，接下來父親的正室也過世，父親得罪了霍華休斯家族，自己和姐姐碧洋琪才被撿回彭哥列家族。

來到彭哥列家族自己也過的很快樂，應有的童年獄寺都有，就跟彭哥列家族的所有小孩一樣，有著正常卻又和其他人不一樣的童年，現在自己身邊這個傢伙就是和自 己一起長大的孩子，他們兩人打打鬧鬧最終又走在一起，那傢伙可是獄寺最愛的人，山本武。

「隼人，該起來了，今天是你要幫小綱護衛。」山本親吻獄寺的臉頰，並且在他的耳邊說著。

「今天輪到我了？不是那個臭鳳梨？」獄寺清醒之後問出這句話。

「骸今天有任務，你忘啦！？」山本親親獄寺，讓他清醒過來。

「誰會記得那傢伙，那傢伙又不是你。」獄寺一直以來都很討厭六道骸那傢伙。

山本聽見獄寺說的話沒多說什麼，確定獄寺清醒之後就去做自己該做的事情，放任獄寺一個人在床上，獄寺清醒之後開始梳洗換衣服準備上工，保護綱吉是他最喜歡 做的事情，獄寺真的很喜歡綱吉，山本很清楚這件事，雖然有時候會吃醋，卻也無可奈何，誰叫獄寺真的很喜歡綱吉，非常的崇拜綱吉。

由於太過於崇拜的關係讓山本非常的吃醋，每次看見這樣的情形山本都會不免嫉妒綱吉，當然山本很慶幸獄寺選擇的是自己，不然山本不知道自己是否還可以冷靜的 待在彭哥列裡面，雖然有自己的異母兄弟在身邊，可是沒有和獄寺在一起山本會覺得很失望，他根本做不到，幸好獄寺選擇自己，願意和自己在一起。

「第十代首領，今天由我當您的護衛。」獄寺開心的告訴綱吉。

「早安，獄寺，謝謝你。」綱吉微笑的打招呼。

「早安，第十代首領，今天我會全力護衛您的。」獄寺很開心綱吉和他說話。

「嗯！麻煩了。」綱吉不想要有太大的反應，以免獄寺太過興奮。

看見獄寺很開心的樣子綱吉一點也不想要理會獄寺，每次看見獄寺興奮的樣子她就很無奈，她實在不知道獄寺為什麼會崇拜自己，好不容易她認為獄寺已經不會這麼的誇張，沒想到獄寺到現在沒有任何的改變，讓綱吉實在不知道要說什麼。

中午時間獄寺本來想要和綱吉一起吃飯，山本馬上來帶獄寺離開，不讓綱吉為難，綱吉很慶幸山本來找獄寺，不然的話自己肯定會受不了，綱吉最受不了的就是和獄寺待在一起，獄寺的熱情讓綱吉消受不了，很想要把獄寺趕走，趕離自己的身邊。

「隼人，別老是給小綱壓力，小綱會受不了的。」山本好心的勸獄寺。

「知道了啦！」聽見山本說的話獄寺悶悶的說。

「小綱人很好，不要欺負她。」山本笑笑的說著。

「我才沒有欺負第十代首領。」獄寺不太高興的反駁。

山本知道獄寺沒有欺負綱吉，只是綱吉覺得待在獄寺身邊壓力很大，往往讓綱吉有些不知所措，所以麻煩山本一定要把獄寺帶走，山本自然會遵照綱吉的意思把獄寺帶走，讓綱吉可以放鬆一下，好好的休息一下，喘口氣的休息，不要感到那麼大的壓力。

不過可以和獄寺一起吃飯山本很高興，不然每次獄寺只要成為綱吉的護衛就會一整天待在綱吉的身邊，自己不太會見到獄寺，因此綱吉提出要求的時候，山本才會馬上答應下來，讓綱吉可以喘口氣以外自己也可以和獄寺一起吃中飯，山本當然願意做這件事。

「獄寺，今天下午不用麻煩你了，骸回來了。」綱吉微笑的告訴獄寺。

「好，我知道了，十代首領。」獄寺點頭表示知道。

獄寺有些失望的回去辦公室，他沒想到六道骸會那麼早回來，自己今天只能和綱吉相處半天而已，山本看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，看樣子獄寺真的很喜歡和綱吉相處，山本有時候會小小的吃醋一下，因為獄寺總是把心思放在綱吉的身上，而自己很難讓他注意到自己。

山本確定獄寺沒有什麼事情後回去自己的辦公室，他沒有跟獄寺說話，只是打算回辦公室做自己的事情，然後想想自己和獄寺的關係，有時候山本不知道要怎樣和獄 寺相處，他很清楚獄寺是什麼個性的人，就是太過清楚才不知道要如何和他相處，如果心愛的人眼裡沒有自己，那是一件多麼痛苦的事情。

獄寺最近有發現到山本有些奇怪，但是他確不知道怪在哪裡，自從那天自己擔任護衛之後，山本就有意避開自己，讓獄寺很怕當初的幸福的一切是一場夢，就像母親會來見自己的那些日子，讓他以為只是夢一場，無法實現的夢一場，那是一件很恐怖的事情。

「棒球笨蛋，你最近很忙？」獄寺回來之後看見山本剛洗好澡。

「沒有啊！隼人你想太多了。」山本笑笑的說著。

「最近要找你，但是你不太理人，有心事嗎？」獄寺很不安的問著。

「哈哈！隼人你真的想太多了，我沒事的。」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

獄寺想要說什麼卻說不出來，山本很愛自己這一點獄寺很清楚，有時候自己會利用山本的愛來耍賴，讓山本受傷的很嚴重，山本不會露出任何的表情來告訴獄寺自己的心情，所有的不愉快山本都會自己吞下來，獄寺很清楚山本的個性，自己一定要想辦法讓山本說出來才可以。

獄寺不喜歡山本什麼事都不說，更討厭山本刻意疏遠自己，山本可是自己最愛的人，不管發生什麼事情他都想要和山本一起度過，所以不管怎樣獄寺一定要從山本的嘴巴當中敲出他到底在想什麼，要是失去山本，獄寺會覺得自己過去的人生就如一場夢一樣，那樣的不真實。

「喂！棒球笨蛋，你對我有意見的話，就給我說清楚，你這傢伙老是不說清楚，根本就不像個男人。」獄寺故意要激怒山本。

「隼人，我都說沒事了，為什麼一直追問呢？」山本很無奈的說出這句話。

「誰叫你這傢伙有心事都不願意和我一起分擔，我每次都不知道你在想什麼。」獄寺突然大吼出來讓山本嚇到。

「隼人，你這個傻瓜。」山本這才注意到對方是如此的愛自己。

聽見獄寺說的話，山本乖乖的坦白從寬，抗拒從嚴的下場可是會把心愛的人逼太緊，讓對方非常的不高興，獄寺聽見山本的煩惱真心的認為他想太多了，可是他並未說什麼，因為這是山本的個性，自己能做的就是用自己的方式來安撫他，要他不要去想那麼多。

原來對方是那樣的愛自己，山本這才知道自己不是在作夢，獄寺是真的很愛自己，比自己想像中的還要愛自己，山本真的很開心獄寺是那樣愛自己，他開心的把獄寺 抱在懷裡，獄寺看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，任由山本抱著自己，山本沒有安全感，這點獄寺很清楚，所以才會任由山本抱著自己。

「棒球笨蛋，下次膽敢懷疑我的話，老子一定會要你好看！」獄寺惡狠狠的說著。

「我不會再懷疑你了，我愛你，隼人。」山本開心的說出這句話。

「棒球笨蛋，我除了你以外誰都不愛，好嗎？」獄寺很無奈的說出這句話。

「你很喜歡小綱，所以我在吃醋。」山本悶悶的說出這句話。

「笨蛋！」獄寺聽見山本這樣說很無奈。

獄寺知道山本已經容忍自己很久，即使吃醋也不多說，直到最近忍耐不住才會顯示出來，不過山本沒有跟自己發脾氣，只是默默疏遠他，還好最後他們兩人說出自己的感受，說開來之後他們知道對方的感受，了解對方到底在想什麼，說開了之後他們的感情更好。

山本有多好獄寺很清楚，就是太過清楚才捨不得讓山本離開自己，獄寺非常的愛山本，少了山本這個人獄寺會不習慣，肯定會不習慣，山本對自己真的很好，好到讓他覺得自己活在夢中，所以獄寺才不願意讓山本離開自己，少了山本自己就不像自己。

「棒球笨蛋，我警告你，不准離開我，這輩子不准離開我。」獄寺用很兇的語氣告訴山本。

「我不會離開隼人的，所以不要太擔心，你是我這輩子最愛的人，不可能會離開你的。」山本給予獄寺一個保證。

「哼！老子就相信你一次。」獄寺口是心非的說著。

「是、是、是。」山本笑笑的說著。

山本是不會離開獄寺，除非自己的生命逝去才有可能，所以這輩子山本會一直待在獄寺的身邊，這一生他都不會放手，獄寺可是他這輩子最愛的人，少了獄寺他的人生就不會完整，他人生有獄寺才會完整。

獄寺不希望失去山本。自己的生命因為有山本才完整，如果沒有山本這個人他的人生根本就是黑白的，現在有了山本自己的人生充滿了很多不同的色彩，而這些色彩他很喜歡，所以他才不會讓山本離開自己，會永遠的待在他的身邊。

要是山本膽敢輕易的離開自己的話，獄寺肯定會好好的和山本算帳，讓他知道離開自己是要付出多麼大的代價，甚至會讓山本永生難忘自己，當然山本不會輕易的離開他。

「我很高興隼人是那樣的愛我，不會輕易的離開我。」山本抱著獄寺說出這句話。

「傻瓜。」獄寺聽見山本說的話緩緩的說著。

「我就是傻瓜嘛！」山本笑笑的自嘲自己。

「棒球笨蛋，下次一起去旅遊。」獄寺很難得會提出一起去旅遊的建議。

「好。」山本很高興的答應下來。

「可不准爽約。」獄寺聽著山本的心跳聲。

「不會爽約的。」山本跟獄寺保證。

看見獄寺的反應山本沒有多說什麼，他真的很高興可以和獄寺說清楚自己的感情，讓對方知道自己可是會吃醋和嫉妒的，現在獄寺知道會忌妒綱吉和他的相處，忌妒獄寺的眼裡只有綱吉。

這些獄寺都很清楚，所以他知道以後要好好的對待山本，不要讓自己最愛的人亂想，自家戀人可是很容易吃醋的，這就表示自家戀人是多麼的愛自己，這份愛自己一定要好好的保護好，不讓這樣的美夢破滅。

山本可是獄寺的一切，帶給他人生最美好的一切，要是失去山本的話，獄寺一定會生不如死，為了避免這樣的狀況，獄寺一定會好好的保護好他們之間的戀情，少了山本自己肯定會受不了的。END


	110. 新年參拜(6927)

最近骸和綱吉趁著家族裡的事情不多，回來日本度假和過年，綱吉很想要回到日本過年，她已經好一段時間沒有在日本過年了，因此才會趁著家族裡沒有什麼事情的時候和骸一起回來日本過年。

看見綱吉高興的樣子骸沒有多說什麼，他們可是推掉所有的行程才得以回到日本來，不然每年都會在家族當中舉行舞會，或是辦一些新年派對之類的活動，最後可以 說是用慘不忍睹這四個字來收場。

今年綱吉亦然決然的讓家族所有的幹部和屬下們都放假，自己和骸一起回來日本過年，順便來看看一些島國的風景，綱吉可都沒有好好玩過，自然打算趁這個假期來好好的玩玩。

「我還以為你不打算看紅白歌唱大賽。」綱吉把他們今天的晚餐端出來的時候看見骸正在看電視。

「想說閒著也是閒著，就打開電視來看了。」骸其實根本沒有注意到電視裡面的內容是什麼，只是不想家裡的空間太過安靜罷了。

「好久沒看了，不過都換了很多。」綱吉看見很多是自己不認識的藝人。

「會換人也是理所當然的，時間到了本應該就要退休安享晚年。」骸覺得這是理所當然的事情。

「也是呢！」綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

他們兩人開始吃起今天的晚餐，他們打算十一點多就出門去神社參拜，說不定剛好可以碰到神社正在敲鐘，而且還可以順道參拜一下，儘管第二天也是要去神社參拜，但是他們覺得去聽倒數的鐘聲也不錯。

況且這是他們沒有好好享受過的生活，以前還小的時候綱吉有跟母親一起出門的狀況，之後就去了義大利，這種情況在義大利不會看見，自然就沒有繼續持續下去，而是過著義大利過年的生活。

現在可以回到日本來，綱吉當然要好好的體會一下，骸知道綱吉的意思，沒有多說什麼反而是陪著她一起做那些事情，難得可以看見綱吉那樣開心，骸當然不會打壞她的興致。

「是說…妳要先穿和服去嗎？」骸一邊吃晚餐一邊問。

「嗯…先不要好了，和服明天早上再穿。」綱吉考慮了一下後說出這句話。

「嗯…」骸對此沒有太大的意見。

「快吃吧！」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

他們兩人吃過晚餐之後，待在客廳當中看電視做自己的事情，骸專心的看著自己的書，綱吉靠在他的懷裡看電視，這樣的相處方式對他們來說很常見，在義大利的時候他們也會這樣做。

從小到大他們的親密動作不少，骸早已經習慣綱吉靠在自己的身上，他也很喜歡綱吉靠在自己的身上，一開始他是不習慣綱吉這樣靠近自己，可是現在卻已經習慣，而且還很喜歡這樣。

看見紅白歌唱大賽快要進入尾聲，綱吉知道是準備要出門了，她起身去換衣服，骸看見這樣的情形也一起進入房間換衣服，他們兩人一起出門，而且骸要確定綱吉真的有穿暖和。

「又盯著我，看我有沒有穿暖和？」綱吉看見骸進入房間後笑笑的說。

「當然要盯著妳有沒有穿多一點，不然妳又感冒了。」骸親自幫綱吉穿上外套。

「那你自己還不是一樣，不要為了耍帥而穿的少。」綱吉嘟著嘴看著骸。

「我會穿的多一點，不用擔心。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

他們兩人穿的很暖和後就一起出門，牽著對方的手一起去神社參拜，順便聽聽倒數的鐘聲，他們兩人走在路上吸引大家的目光，不過他們兩人都當作沒看見，繼續走去自己想要的地方。

來到神社看見人山人海的樣子不知道要說什麼，骸挑眉看了一下這樣的情形，綱吉就知道他不太喜歡這樣的場所，只是因為自己想要來聽聽鐘聲順便參拜，他才捨命陪君子一起參加。

綱吉扯扯骸的手要他不要去想太多，骸感受到綱吉的意思，自然也乖乖的不多說什麼，畢竟綱吉是自己最愛的女人，既然自己最愛的人要來參拜，自己也不好多說什麼。

「骸，不要生氣啦！」綱吉撒嬌的說著。

「嗯…」骸多少有些不情願，但是也不能說什麼。

「一起倒數吧！」綱吉笑笑的說著。

「好。」骸看見綱吉的笑容答應下來。

他們一起倒數迎接新年，然後順便去參拜，綱吉閉上眼睛合掌祈求，骸當然也跟著她一起祈求，祈求完畢之後他們兩人慢慢的走回家，第二天他們兩人還要來神社參拜。

骸多少有些好奇綱吉剛剛許了什麼願望，不過他大概也猜的出來自家愛人會有什麼願望，那些願望很簡單，只要他們這些家族的幹部以及自己過的很好就好，這就是大空的個性。

這也是為什麼他會喜歡她的原因，因為她會包容自己，只要自己不要太過分對方都會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，很多時候都是綱吉在包容自己，而自己只要好好的守護她就可以。

「許了什麼願望？」骸終究還是忍不住問了出來。

「就…大家平安囉！」綱吉的願望是那樣的簡單。

「果然是妳會許的願望。」骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「因為我的願望很簡單，只希望大家幸福就好。」綱吉握著骸的手說著。

「我的幸福就是妳過的很幸福。」骸說出自己許下的願望。

「嗯！我們會很幸福的。」綱吉突然擁抱骸。

得到綱吉的擁抱骸沒有多說什麼，他也回抱綱吉，他相信綱吉說的話，他們兩人會很幸福，一直這樣的幸福，而自己不管用什麼方式都會保護好自己最愛的人，幫她擋下一切的危險。

回到家後他們兩人乖乖的睡覺，骸看見綱吉窩在自己的懷裡睡覺的樣子微笑，相信明天早上會跟以往一樣，到時候他們兩人會一起去參加新年參拜，想到此骸微笑的閉上眼睛睡覺。

第二天早上他們兩人一起去神社參拜，穿上和服的綱吉是那樣的漂亮，肯定會吸引許多人的眼光，想到這裡骸不免想要吃醋，看見這樣的情形綱吉實在是不知道要說什麼。

「人還是跟以前一樣多。」綱吉看到很多人潮的樣子說。

「嗯…」骸看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「不要這樣嘛！都說好了要一起參拜。」綱吉看見骸不高興的樣子很無奈。

「我沒有不高興，走吧！輪到我們了。」骸牽著綱吉的手一起走過去。

他們進入之前有遵守神社當中的規定，不走鳥居之後的中間的路，甚至乖乖的照個繁文縟節洗手，然後走入參拜殿當中，站在錢箱的面前鞠躬，然後投入零錢，再搖動鈴鐺，敬禮兩次、拍手兩次，雙手合十的在內心當中說出自己的願望。

他們閉上眼睛許下自己的願望，許完願望之後他們又敬禮一次才離開，綱吉開心的拉著骸的手去拿許願版，骸看見綱吉的手上有個小包包，剛剛在參拜的時候綱吉可是把那個包包藏起來，以免犯了規矩。

綱吉買了兩個許願版，把其中一個拿給骸，看見對方拿給自己許願版的樣子他實在是不知道要說什麼，不過他還是照著自己最愛的人的意思寫上自己的願望，他們兩人寫下自己的願望掛在許願區上。

「又是這麼簡單的願望。」骸不經意的看見綱吉寫下的願望。

「因為我的願望就是那麼簡單。」綱吉當然也有偷看到骸的願望。

「呵。」骸聽見綱吉說的話不多說什麼。

他們兩人牽著手一起走回家，他們許下的願望就是那樣簡單，只要對方幸福他們就很幸福，綱吉要撐起彭哥列家族，這個龐大黑手黨家族，而骸會用自己的方式保護 她，儘管他們兩人是黑手黨的成員，他們的願望就是那樣簡單。END


	111. 絕對領域(6927)

在日本的男性間有種說法，那就是女性穿裙子到長襪之間的空隙為絕對領域，那部份的大腿露出來看起來很不錯，才會被男性說那是女性的絕對領域，而綱吉很多時候也會這樣穿，應該說彭哥列當中的女性大多都會這樣穿。

因此在彭哥列當中的男性總是會探討他們家族的女性的絕對領域，對於首領的絕對領域他們可是非常尊重的，在一票男性當中有幾位出眾的女性主管與首領，大家可 不敢對她們有太過非份的遐想，以免被她們的另外一半給痛毆。

骸看著綱吉今天穿的衣服不知道要說什麼，綱吉今天的打扮就像是一般中學生女孩子所穿的那樣，雖然現在他們兩人的年紀也沒大到哪裡去，但是看見綱吉今天的穿著有種不知道要怎麼說的感覺。

「絕對領域啊…」骸小小聲的說出這句話。

「骸，你說什麼？」綱吉聽見骸好像有說話的樣子問。

「沒什麼，今天想要去哪裡？」骸笑笑的看著自家戀人。

「都好。」難得今天放假綱吉打算和骸一起出門。

綱吉喜歡和骸一起出門，只是綱吉今天的打扮更是顯現她的漂亮，短裙加上馬靴，絕對領域的部份讓人看了會移不開視線，所以對此骸有點頭痛，但是自家戀人喜歡這樣穿，他也不好說什麼。

只是骸必須要努力不去看綱吉的絕對領域，那個絕對領域真的很吸引他，偏偏綱吉可以說是沒有自覺，讓身為男友的骸實在是不知道要說什麼才好，只能默默的護著自己最愛的人。

畢竟沒有哪個男人喜歡自己最愛的女人被人家盯著看，尤其是那個女人還是他最愛的女友，綱吉的身材跟其他女人來比的話可是非常的好，不小心的話可是會被其他男人給覬覦的，骸當然要好好的保護好自己最愛的人。

「骸，你剛剛是不是有說話？」綱吉牽著骸的手走在路上問。

「嗯？為什麼這樣問？」骸聽見綱吉的問題有點傷腦筋。

「因為我好像聽你說什麼絕對領域的。」綱吉就是有聽見骸說的話才會過問。

「喔，這個啊…」骸解釋給綱吉廳。

「這對我們有什麼影響？」綱吉有些不解的問。

「我討厭有莫名其妙的癡漢看著妳。」骸很清楚綱吉可是很吸引男人們的眼光。

聽見骸這樣說綱吉真的不知道要說什麼才好，自己的確不會想那麼多，會有人盯著自己看，但是骸卻可以敏感的發現到有些人會盯著自己看，那些讓自己不舒服的視線。

很多時候綱吉不會去理會那些討人厭的視線，她清楚自己身為彭哥列的首領，難免會有不好的視線，自己要習慣那些視線，同時也要習慣忽略那些討人厭的視線，所以那些對自己不好的視線都會被她忽略。

如果有人想要靠近綱吉伸出鹹豬手，綱吉會有所防範，然後把那些人給打飛，只是她沒想到骸竟然會說出這樣關心自己的話，看樣子自己在骸的內心當中很重要，不過她也沒想到是因為自己的穿著的關係。

「嘛…就算有人想要靠近我，我也會把他們打飛的，我不會讓你以外的人碰我的啦！」綱吉努力的安撫自己的戀人。

「我當然知道不用擔心妳，但是我就是不開心。」骸很清楚綱吉的實力在哪裡，但是他就是心裡不舒服。

「這麼不高興，保護好我就好啦！」綱吉開心的跟骸撒嬌。

「真是…」聽見綱吉說的話骸不好反駁。

骸當然會好好的保護好她，雖然綱吉的絕對領域很吸引其他人，但是自己也挺喜歡看她穿的漂漂亮亮的樣子，不過絕對領域還是只有自己欣賞就可以，其他人嘛！想要看骸肯定會讓他們吃苦頭的。

綱吉很開心可以和骸一起出門，骸不僅僅只是自己的男朋友，也是最稱職的保鏢，不過骸帥氣的外表也是吸引很多女性在看他們，對於身邊有個超級發電機綱吉也不以為忤就是。

骸的外表很帥這件事綱吉很清楚，因為小時候自己就差點因為骸的帥氣而吃過虧，久了綱吉也習慣在骸身邊會受到注目禮，只要不要去太在意就可以，骸不會輕易的變心。

「妳今天很漂亮。」骸衷心的說出這句話。

「你也不難看，很帥。」綱吉聽見骸稱讚自己有些不好意思。

聽見綱吉說的話骸沒有多說什麼，他們總是會稱讚對方，骸不得不說綱吉今天的穿著把絕對領域露出來的樣子是那樣美，不過那是屬於自己的絕對領域，其他人都無法覬覦的。

果然還是自家戀人穿起來比較好看，骸衷心這樣覺得，以他觀察過這麼多女人的穿著以及那些女人的絕對領域，只有自家愛人的絕對領域才會吸引自己，其他女人的絕對領域根本引不起他的興趣。

綱吉不管穿什麼都很吸引他，這是他從不否認的事實，誰叫綱吉是那樣的漂亮，骸會用自己的方式保護好自己最愛的人，絕對不會讓其他人有機會有機可趁，想要奪走自己最愛的人，那就要承受自己的怒氣。

「吃吃看？」綱吉拿了一個甜點遞到骸的面前，骸很自然的吃下綱吉給的食物。

「好吃嗎？」綱吉好奇的問著他。

「不錯吃。」骸的回答絕對不會讓綱吉失望。

看見骸很喜歡的樣子綱吉微笑，今天和骸一起出門逛街感覺真的很不錯，她狠喜歡這樣的感覺，能和骸一起出門綱吉覺得很幸福，只要和骸在一起她就覺得很幸福，所以不管怎樣只要和骸出來她就會很高興。

骸當然知道綱吉很高興可以和自己一起出門，他們兩人已經有段時間沒有出門，畢竟他們兩人有很多事情要忙，每次想要出門都無法出門，對此綱吉有點不太高興，骸也沒辦法。

雖然骸不太喜歡綱吉露出絕對領域，但卻又不得不說自家愛人穿起來後，絕對領域是那樣的好看，而且自己也不好管她的穿著，只要她開心就好，只能說絕對領域果然是每個男人的弱點，尤其是自己的女孩子顯現絕對領域給自己看的時候，只要是男人都會投降。END


	112. 心願(6927)

六道骸，彭哥列的霧之守護者，同時也是現任彭哥列首領的戀人，只要是彭哥列首領的心願，他都會想辦法實現，再困難的心願他都有辦法實現，這點全彭哥列家族的人都知道。

綱吉很清楚只要是自己的心願骸都會想辦法實現，自己開口說出自己的心願，對方一定會想辦法實現，每次自己說什麼、想要什麼骸一定會達成自己的心願，有這樣 好的男人去哪找。

「這次有什麼心願嗎？」骸微笑的問綱吉。

「暫時還沒有，有我會跟你說的。」綱吉笑笑的說著。

「有一定要跟我說喔！寶貝。」骸調皮的說著。

「好噁心的語氣…噁…」綱吉俏皮的回答骸。

這是他們之間的情趣，他們之間總是會刻意製造這樣的小情趣，維持他們之間的愛情，保持他們之間愛情的保鮮期，維繫他們之間的情感，這是他們的習慣，而且他們很喜歡這樣做。

綱吉很少會開口要求骸時間她的心願，但是骸只要知道綱吉的心願就會去幫她實現，綱吉自然不會多說什麼，那是骸想要做的事情，她才不會去阻止骸做那些事情。

「我親愛的天使，最近真的沒有想要實現的心願嗎？」骸發現綱吉沒有任何的動作。

「最近真的沒有，骸你要是很閒的話，就去這個任務吧！」綱吉微笑的把任務拿給骸。

「咦…小綱吉竟然這樣對我！」骸很驚訝的接下任務。

「接下這個任務你就知道我最近想要達成什麼心願了。」綱吉微笑的對骸說。

「唔…好吧！」骸聽見綱吉說的話後乖乖的去執行任務。

「嗯！」綱吉微笑的送骸離開。

看見骸不甘願的樣子綱吉微笑，說真的自己沒有太大的心願，大概唯一的心願就是最近蠢蠢欲動的小家族可以不要興風作浪就好，因此她不得不派骸去解決這件事，畢竟毒品這種東西真的不能出現在彭哥列的地盤上。

骸看了一下任務內容後就知道他家的天使有什麼心願，看樣子這個小家族讓他家的天使很傷腦筋，他當然會好好的處理，讓他的寶貝天使可以高枕無憂，畢竟要在黑手黨世界中生存需要一定的實力。

他家天使的心願他一定會達到，綱吉是個沒有什麼慾望的人，如果要說有什麼心願的話，一定是家族當中有事情讓她傷腦筋，不然的話綱吉根本沒有任何的欲望，只要大家過的很好就好，這僅僅只是她最初的心願。

「真是的！我家天使就會使喚我。」骸處理完事情後說。

骸一點也不會在意這麼多，只要是綱吉吩咐的事情骸都會去執行，綱吉的命令對骸來說是絕對的，他會完成心愛的人的心願，同時也會努力消除她的煩惱，我行我素的骸只有綱吉可以命令。

回到彭哥列大宅時，綱吉微笑的迎接他，這是他每次回到家族後才享有的特權和待遇，而且也只有他可以擁有的待遇，其他守護者可是沒有這樣的待遇，這點可是讓獄寺吃醋很久，誰叫獄寺是那樣的喜歡綱吉。

「我回來了。」骸很高興可以看見綱吉出現在自己的面前來迎接自己。

「歡迎回來，骸！」綱吉看見骸回來當然會很高興。

「妳要我幫妳解決的事情已經處理好了。」骸微笑的告訴綱吉。

「謝謝你，骸，你最好了。」綱吉很高興骸幫自己把事情處理好。

「妳就知道使喚我去做那些事情。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！骸你最好了嘛！」綱吉撒嬌的說著。

看見綱吉對自己撒嬌骸也不好繼續說什麼，即使想要抱怨也說不出來，只要看見自家天使撒嬌骸就沒辦法，誰叫他在某些方面也很寵自家天使，對自家天使根本沒有任何的辦法，畢竟自己是那樣的寵她。

骸一直以來都很寵綱吉，打從他們第一次見面起他就很寵綱吉，這點彭哥列家族的人都很清楚，自然不會去干涉他們兩人，骸很疼愛綱吉，那份愛只有對綱吉一個人，骸的心只獻給綱吉一個人，他只會為綱吉一個人服務。

「我達成妳的心願了，我要要求妳做一件事情。」骸微笑的看著綱吉。

「嗯？那你要我做什麼呢？」綱吉笑笑的看著骸，她知道骸不會害她的。

「呵呵！妳知道的。」骸很清楚綱吉一定知道自己想要做什麼。

「好嘛！就順你的心意啦！」綱吉知道骸的心思很無奈。

「因為我達成妳的心願，所以換妳達成我的了。」骸親吻綱吉讓她有些嚇到。

「什麼嘛！骸真故意。」綱吉被親吻過後說出這句話。

骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他的天使就是這樣的可愛，而且對自己沒有辦法，拿自己沒有任何的辦法，當然自己也拿他的寶貝天使沒有辦法，誰叫自己最愛的寶貝天使可是自己最愛的人，他們兩人都拿對方沒有辦法，因為他們非常愛對方，多少會在某些事情上妥協。

綱吉對骸總是會妥協，只好乖乖聽他的話，偶爾她還是會斥責骸，而骸會達成她的心願，只是最後骸會跟自己索取他想要的報酬，綱吉對此很無奈也無法反駁，她非常的愛骸，對方當然也很愛自己，他們非常的信任對方，這份信任是他們堅定的愛，而且只認定對方為自己的伴侶。

「下次要做這種事情直接跟我說就好。」骸對此感到很無奈。

「嘛…誰叫骸你要問我有沒有什麼心願，只好這樣做啦！」綱吉用很無辜的眼神看著骸。

「我希望妳有心願可以讓我實現。」骸看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說。

「那下次吧！骸給我很多了，沒有什麼要你去實現的。」綱吉靠在骸的身上說。  
.  
聽見自家天使說的話骸沒有多說什麼，骸很清楚綱吉這個人很容易滿足，認為自己給她太多東西，那些東西骸是心甘情願送給她的，畢竟他唯一的心願就是希望自家天使可以過的很好，只要綱吉可以過的很好沒有煩惱，骸就會非常高興。

可是骸不知道其實綱吉的心願也很簡單，那就是他可以過的很好，然後和大家一起正常的生活著，不需要再為了那個惡夢而困擾著，只要開開心心的和他們一起生活就好，只要他不在受到那些惡夢的困擾，綱吉就會放心許多。

「我真正的心願是希望骸可以平安，不再受到惡夢的困擾。」綱吉擁抱自己最愛的人。

「小傻瓜。」聽見綱吉說的話骸的內心感到很滿足。

「我就是傻瓜嘛！骸是我最重要的人。」綱吉擁抱的力道又更大一些。

「我知道。」骸輕輕的拍著綱吉的背部。

感受到骸的安慰綱吉沒有多說什麼，她知道骸是個溫柔的人，非常的溫柔，當然這只有在家族裡才會看見，再其他人的面前六道骸是一個很恐怖的惡魔，沒有人敢去惹惡魔，這點綱吉也很清楚，畢竟在黑手黨世界中沒有人沒聽過他的稱號。

很多時候綱吉只希望骸可以平安就好，只要他沒有受傷就好，不要受傷、不要出事就可以，他可是她最重要的人，要是失去骸的話綱吉肯定會承受不了，骸一直以來都是她的支柱，少了他的話綱吉的內心肯定會崩潰，絕對會崩潰無法恢復。

「妳的心願我會很努力達成的。」骸親吻綱吉。

「嗯！你答應我了，不可以反悔。」綱吉很開心骸答應自己的要求。

「我不會反悔，我答應妳的事情一定會做到。」骸絕對不會反悔，那是他答應過綱吉的事情一定會做到。

「我知道，骸答應我的事情一定會做到。」綱吉很清楚骸答應自己的事情一定會做到。

骸會實現綱吉的心願，他會陪著綱吉走到生命的盡頭，只要自己還活著就會保護好自己和她，彭哥列第十代首領由他保護，不會讓任何人傷害她，要是有敵人想要攻擊綱吉的話，骸一定會讓那些人下地獄去，送他們去地獄輪迴。

整理好所有事情後，綱吉和骸一起回房間去，享受他們兩個人的世界，骸可是很喜歡和綱吉享受兩人世界，只要和她在一起什麼事情都不需要太擔心，可以好好享受他們兩人的獨處時間，彭哥列家族的人也不會反對他們這樣。

「你辛苦了，好好休息吧！」綱吉溫柔的說著。

「好，一起休息。」骸把綱吉拉到自己的懷裡。

「嗯！我會陪你一起休息。」綱吉靠在骸的懷裡。

「最愛妳了。」骸微笑的說著。

只要綱吉在自己的身邊，骸就可以好好的休息，和她在一起自己就會放鬆許多，只有在綱吉的身邊骸才能完全的放鬆休息，這點綱吉很清楚，自然會陪在他的身邊讓他好好的休息。

對綱吉來說骸是很重要的人，從小到大一直陪在自己身邊的人，後來他們兩人正式在一起，生活習慣也沒有太大的改變，能夠和骸在一起綱吉覺得自己是很幸運的人，也很感謝命運把他們兩人安排在一起。

能夠相遇對他們來說是命運的安排，當然他們很感謝老天這樣的安排，或許愛情就是這樣簡單，老天讓兩個準備好的人相遇，然後這樣一直、一直在一起，直到天荒地老。

「好好的放鬆休息吧！我親愛的惡魔。」綱吉親吻骸的額頭，她誠心的希望他可以好好的休息。

骸閉上眼睛好好的休息，出任務過後他真的很累，在綱吉的身邊好好的休息，醒來之後又是美好的一天，綱吉看見骸安詳的睡在床上的樣子微笑，自己也乖乖的躺在他的身邊，陪著他一起好好睡覺。

聽著骸的心跳聲入睡，綱吉覺得很幸福，能夠和骸在一起她真心的覺得很幸福，這個人從小到大沒有任何的改變，一直保護著自己，會想辦法實現自己的心願，這樣好的男人要到哪裡找呢！

他們兩人靠在一起睡覺的樣子像是一副很美好的畫面，如果有人看見這樣的畫面反而不敢太過打擾他們，看見他們睡在一起的樣子知道他們兩人是很幸福的一對愛人，真的很幸福。END


	113. 伴侶(XS)XANXUS生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

史庫瓦羅是XANXUS的伴侶兼保鑣，這是黑手黨世界大家都知道的事情，知道彭哥列的瓦利亞首領和副首領是同性伴侶的事情，在這個不是你死就是我活的世界當中並不稀奇。

至於為什麼他們兩人會在一起這件事有很多人想要探討，偏偏當事人並不樂意把這件事說出去，最簡單的說法不過就是史庫瓦羅的崇拜到最後變成愛情，而XANXUS也理所當然的接受下來。

「今天是什麼好日子？史庫瓦羅竟然做大餐！」魯斯里亞看見史庫瓦羅正在廚房忙碌的樣子有些訝異。

「今天是BOSS的生日，魯斯里亞你忘記了嗎？」瑪蒙飄到魯斯里亞的身邊告訴他。

「哎呀！瞧瞧我，都忘記今天是BOSS的生日了呢！」魯斯里亞聽見瑪蒙說的話才想起來。

「嘻嘻！不知道史庫瓦羅會準備什麼好吃的？」貝爾很期待今天的大餐。

「BOSS的生日…BOSS的生日…BOSS的生日…」列威腦袋當中在想要送什麼給XANXUS。

史庫瓦羅完全沒有聽見他們說的話，今天的大餐除了自己和XANXUS要吃以外，還有就是彭哥列的首領也要過來和他們一起用餐，這是XANXUS生日的時候不變的習慣。

至於瓦利亞的人是否有口福可以吃到今天的大餐，那就要看XANXUS的心情是否很好，或是史庫瓦羅有多做他們幾個人的份，畢竟今天說好是三個人一起吃大餐，其他人不准一起分享。

綱吉和XANXUS一起喝著下午茶等待史庫瓦羅把餐點端到他們的面前，XANXUS生日當天綱吉一定會和自己最敬愛的兄長一起度過，自然早早就準備好要送給他的生日禮物，也拿到他的手上。

對於疼愛的妹妹送的禮物XANXUS從不會去嫌棄，看見妹妹能夠成為獨當一面的首領對此很欣慰，綱吉已經長大到可以帶領彭哥列走向另外一個盛世，不再是那個老是要自己擔心的孩子了。

「不知道史庫瓦羅今天會用什麼大餐？」綱吉很期待今天的大餐。

「誰知道。」XANXUS雖然很期待卻不會說出來。

「哥哥也真是的，老是口是心非。」綱吉看見這樣的情形笑笑的。

「哼！」XANXUS聽見妹妹說的話不甩那麼多。

XANXUS的脾氣和性子身為伴侶的史庫瓦羅很清楚，另外一個了解他的人大概就是綱吉，除了他們兩人不怕XANXUS以外，其他人大多對他都是畏懼的，雖然有幾個守護者也不是那樣怕就是，但那些人是有資格平起平坐的傢伙。

一般的屬下看見XANXUS自然會感到害怕，他身上那種不寒而慄的威嚴讓人避之唯恐不及，第一次見到XANXUS的人都會感到害怕，不過這也是因為他在這個你爭我奪的世界長期打滾的關係才會有這樣的情形出現。

離開了這個世界回到一般的世界當中的XANXUS只是很普通的普通人，是個疼愛妹妹的好兄長，這個不為人知的一面沒有幾個人知道，除了長期相處或是有看過的人以外，其他人都不清楚。

「今天的大餐！要不是今天是特殊日子，老子才懶的做！」史庫瓦羅不爽的看著XANXUS。

「吵死了，垃圾！」XANXUS直接把史庫瓦羅拉到座位上。

「嘛…」綱吉苦笑的看著眼前的情況。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅沒有說話乖乖的吃起今天的大餐，綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑，乖乖的吃起今天的大餐，史庫瓦羅的手藝很好，不吃可就太對不起自己，這麼好吃的東西當然要乖乖吃完。

看見XANXUS和史庫瓦羅彆扭的樣子綱吉不知道要說什麼，他們兩人在這樣的日子當中總是會感到特別的不自在，或許是因為他們很少有慶祝這些紀念日的習慣才會有這樣彆扭的情況。

不過XANXUS和史庫瓦羅是很恩愛的伴侶，即使沒有這樣特別的紀念日也無妨，在黑手黨世界當中打滾的他們早就習慣不再慶祝這些日子，畢竟哪天會死並不清楚。

「我吃飽了，哥哥，生日快樂！我回去啦！」綱吉親吻XANXUS的臉頰後離開。

「不要太勞累了。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「好。」綱吉真的很喜歡XANXUS。

「小綱最近越來越忙，很少能抽出時間和大家相處。」史庫瓦羅開始收拾餐盤。

「她的手下太垃圾，辦事不力的一堆。」XANXUS不爽綱吉手下太多笨蛋。

「哼！」史庫瓦羅聽見雖然很同意卻也不知道要說什麼。

XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅把東西交給手下之後沒有多說什麼，只是一起回去他們兩人的專屬辦公室，今天對於XANXUS來說是特殊的日子，史庫瓦羅只有任由他去做自己想做的事情。

XANXUS是個很任性的人，這點史庫瓦羅很清楚，他一點也不想要去管那麼多，反正他早已經習慣服侍這個老是對自己任性的人，自己的伴侶那樣任性還真的考驗他的耐性，依照史庫瓦羅的個性肯定會好好的教訓對方，絕對不可能這樣有耐心的對待他。

史庫瓦羅的耐性不是那樣好，卻對XANXUS有極大的耐性，這點讓大家不知道要說什麼，或許是因為XANXUS是那樣的特殊，他才會有那樣極大的耐性，果然要成為XANXUS伴侶的人需要很大的耐性，史庫瓦羅就是第一人選，誰都不能取代。END


	114. 萬聖節派對(6927)

今年萬聖節彭哥列家族決定開一場盛大的派對，這是現在第十代手領的門外顧問里包恩的要求，生性喜歡看熱鬧的里包恩當然不會錯過萬聖節這個好節日，讓大家很傷腦筋又不能說什麼。

身為那位家庭教師的學生的綱吉很清楚里包恩的腦袋在想什麼，既然想要舉辦派對，她只好乖乖的順著自家家庭教師的意思去做，除了看熱鬧以外大概是想要討藍波的歡心。

偶爾放鬆一下自己的心情也是不錯的選擇，這次萬聖節派對也邀請同盟家族的人來參加，讓大家可以放鬆一下，迪諾和炎真聽見後當然很高興，很開心可以一起參加派對。

「在傷腦筋要穿什麼？」骸進入房間後看見綱吉傷腦筋的樣子微笑。

「的確是有點傷腦筋首領要扮演什麼！」綱吉想不出來自己要扮演什麼角色。

「呵呵！現在萬聖節好像不再像以前一樣一定要扮演妖魔鬼怪。」骸其實內心當中心裡有底。

「你還是要和往常一下是吸血鬼嗎？今年變成魔女好像也不錯。」綱吉被骸抱入懷中。

「我是要扮演吸血鬼，妳要扮演吸血鬼的糧食，公主大人，魔女或是女巫就給我可愛的庫洛姆扮演吧！」骸輕輕的在綱吉的耳邊說。

「真是過份啊！我又要扮演被吸血鬼大人拐走的公主了。」綱吉雖然有點小小的抱怨也沒太大的意見。

派對當天綱吉接受骸的建議扮演被吸血鬼抓走的公主，由於她本身很漂亮，當她穿上公主的服飾可是吸引所有人的目光，看見這樣的情形骸有點不太高興，不過礙於今天的派對不能發飆他也不好說什麼。

只是會利用一些小動作來宣示自己的主權，讓大家知道綱吉已經名花有主，誰都不可以跟自己搶人，看見這樣的情形綱吉沒多說什麼，對她來說骸的帥氣也是很吸引女性，自己當然要顧好。

不過大家都知道彭哥列首領夫妻感情很好，誰都不能撼動他們兩人的感情，儘管之前有人想要撼動卻被他們兩人一起動手打飛出去，愛慕他們兩人的人只能心碎不已。

守護者以及其他人都裝扮自己想要裝扮的角色，看見這樣的情形里包恩開始想要用什麼遊戲來戲弄他們，理解里包恩的人看見他露出的微笑很苦惱，綱吉只希望大家不要打起來就好。

「看樣子阿爾柯巴雷諾真的想要整人。」骸把自家首領拉到自己的懷中。

「這下子我會很頭痛的說。」綱吉苦笑的看著眼前的情況。

「呵呵！這下子一定會很好玩。」骸很期待里包恩會丟給他們什麼遊戲。

「到時候我可不要下場，你自己去處理。」綱吉才不想要玩那些討人厭的遊戲。

「遵命！我的寶貝。」骸露出愉快的笑容。

「隨便你們吧！」綱吉已經不想要去管那麼多了。

里包恩果然準備許多遊戲給大家玩，看見這樣的情形不知道里包恩個性的人還玩的很開心，知道的人實在是不知道要說什麼，不過看見大家玩的很盡興的樣子綱吉也不好說什麼。

女性沒有一起下去玩的原因是因為這個遊戲根本就不適合她們，里包恩也不會強迫家族或是同盟家族當中的女性一定要下去玩遊戲，畢竟義大利的黑手黨的男人很尊重女性。

綱吉坐下來看著打扮成各式各樣角色的守護者，山本和獄寺一個是科學怪人一個是狼人，跳馬迪諾不知道是扮演哪個貴族，順帶一提他的伴侶雲雀則是很難得沒有穿女裝，是扮演吸血鬼。

「恭彌哥哥和骸一樣啊！庫洛姆的女巫裝扮真可愛，了平大哥哪像是透明人了啦！京子的雪女打扮也不錯…」綱吉看著大家的裝扮微笑。

「呵呵，妳已經無聊到開始評論大家扮演什麼角色了？」骸從容不迫的坐下來然後把人攬在自己的懷裡。

「因為實在是太無聊了，你被淘汰了？」綱吉看見骸回來的樣子很疑惑。

「是被淘汰了，XANXUS那傢伙不放水我也沒辦法。」骸在綱吉的脖子上種下屬於自己的印記。

「嘛…哥哥一點也不手下留情呢！」綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「所以只好回來陪妳了，不過…我想帶我專屬的獵物回房了。」骸一把抱起綱吉趁亂離開。

綱吉被這樣突如其來的動作嚇到，但是可以順利提早回房的確是一件很不錯的事情，派對上面到底會不會有人發現他們離開，那就不是他們要去探討的事情，現在他們兩人只想要好好休息。

至於回到房間後他們兩人想要做什麼事情，那就不是其他人可以管的事情，或許他們兩人不僅僅只想要好好休息，還想要做一些其他的事情，比如說一些親密的動作之類的。

骸早在剛剛的遊戲當中不小心被撩起自己的慾望，他花了很大的力氣才把這個慾望給克制下來，他沒想到里包恩竟然會設計那些遊戲，會害的其他有伴侶的人不得不把自家伴侶打包回家好好享用。

「里包恩這次的遊戲這麼刺激？」綱吉一邊享受骸的愛撫一邊問。

「是呢！阿爾柯巴雷諾這次真過份。」骸喜歡親吻綱吉的敏感地帶。

「唔…嗯…那是很正常的，不然他就不是里包恩了。」被撩起情慾的綱吉是那樣的嫵媚。

「說的也是！」骸看見後差點把持不住，不過他還是很有耐性的把前戲給完成。

骸親吻綱吉繼續接下來的動作，而對方也會回應自己，這時候他們喜歡親吻對方，然後一邊撫摸對方的身體，直到他們兩人覺得差不多後才會開始結合，開始他們兩人的親密關係。

霧守和首領的房間傳來一些曖昧不明的聲音，大家聽見後馬上避開，他們一點也不想要知道他們兩人到底在做什麼，要是被發現的話肯定會被骸給追殺，誰叫骸的佔有慾是那樣的重。END


	115. 黑暗(6927)

『黑暗中的一盞燈，是走入光明的唯一路途，但走過去之後，會看到什麼呢？』骸想不起來自己在哪裡看過這句話。

對他來說在黑暗中的光明是自己最重要的戀人，她是他的光明，她的出現自己的生命當中才出現光明，黑暗的人生因為她的出現不再是那樣讓人恐懼，她安撫了自己所有的情緒。

雖然她是自己討厭的黑手黨成員，但是他還是願意放下自己的身段來保護她，因為她是救贖他天使，骸會願意付出自己的生命來保護她，只要可以好好的保護她，不管用什麼方法他都願意。

「骸，要出門囉！」綱吉看見骸正在打領帶的樣子微笑。

「今天是我護送妳？」骸故意這樣問自己最寶貝的妻子。

「當然囉！不是我的丈夫陪我出門是誰要陪我去？」綱吉動手幫他打領帶。

「說的也是。」骸笑笑的親吻綱吉。

骸當然知道綱吉今天要去哪裡，自然會希望自己陪著她去，明明就是在這樣黑暗當中世界的黑手黨領導人，可是天真爛漫的個性卻在這裡閃耀發光，讓自己願意犧牲生命來守護她。

而今天綱吉是要去參加同盟家族聚會，自然會希望骸陪伴自己一起過去，少了對方她很不習慣，綱吉很喜歡和骸一起出門，參加任何場合，告訴大家說這個人是自己的丈夫，誰都不可以打他的主意。

綱吉總是會隱晦的宣示主權，這點骸很清楚，他很開心她會這樣宣示主權，告訴大家說自己已經有伴侶，他們兩人的感情很好，好到任何人都無法破壞他們之間的感情。

「妳明知道我討厭那隻雞精的說，偏要我和妳一起出門。」骸故意調侃自家妻子。

「就是因為你和白蘭不和，所以才要你陪我來。」綱吉靠在骸的肩膀上。

「我們吵起來妳可不能說什麼。」骸握著綱吉的手不多說什麼。

「當然，我才不管你們呢！」綱吉很開心可以和骸一起出門。

來到同盟家族聚會的地點，骸看見白蘭不是那樣的高興，畢竟曾經發生過那些事情，讓骸不是那樣的喜歡白蘭，即使他們已經成為同盟家族也是一樣，骸討厭白蘭的程度比任何人還要高。

看見綱吉和西蒙家族的首領炎真很好也沒太大的意見，但是跟白蘭接觸的時候他就會提高警覺，入江看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他知道骸很討厭白蘭，身為彭哥列的晴之守護者很清楚。

就算白蘭是他的另外一半入江也不會替他說話，誰叫當初白蘭做的事情連入江也很不喜歡，寧願他和骸打架也不想要去管那麼多，自己可以好好的和綱吉敘敘舊，說說閒話家常。

「親愛的，怎麼了？」骸看見綱吉的臉色不是很好的樣子有些擔心。

「總覺得…」綱吉不知道要怎麼說。

「會沒事的，我在呢！」骸大概知道綱吉是感受到什麼才會這樣。

「說的也是呢！」綱吉露出開心的笑容。

骸陪在綱吉的身邊陪她和其他的首領交流，遇到迪諾和雲雀的時候綱吉很開心，說了好多話以後才乖乖的離開，優尼看見綱吉馬上過來和她說話，似乎有什麼大事要討論的樣子。

骸警戒的看著四周，剛剛讓綱吉不舒服讓他有所警覺，似乎是同盟家族中的其中一位首領想要做什麼，那位首領看上綱吉已經很久，不過礙於自己的關係無法做什麼，肯定剛剛是做了什麼才會讓綱吉不舒服。

這樣黑暗的世界總是會讓人不擇手段，黑手黨世界當中這樣的情形總是層出不窮，沒想到竟然有人想要對黑手黨世界當中最有威望的家族的首領不利，或是說想要把她拐到自己的身邊，這點讓骸很不爽。

不過礙於對方現在沒有做出什麼不軌的動作，骸也不好去說什麼，自然不會刻意去找他人麻煩，反而是乖乖的待在綱吉的身邊不願意輕易的離開她，就是避免有人想要圖謀不軌。

「啊！好累！」回程的時候綱吉很乾脆的靠在骸的身上。

「累了就好好休息。」骸看見這樣的情形有些心疼。

「骸有幫我教訓人嗎？」綱吉想起一些事情抬起頭來問他。

「當然，我會讓他好好的做惡夢。」骸的幻術可不會輕易的被破壞。

「謝謝。」綱吉開心的親吻骸的臉頰。

「不客氣。」骸能夠得到這個吻當成獎勵很高興。

骸知道自己身為黑暗當中的人，一旦遇到光明就會想辦法抓住，因此他會想辦法好好的保護綱吉，她是自己最愛的人，只有她可以輕易走入自己的內心當中，輕易的打開自己內心當中的門扉。

只要想要傷害綱吉的人骸都會想辦法懲罰，既然想要調戲自己最愛的人，骸當然會想辦法讓那個人好好的做惡夢，一定會讓人覺得是很好、很好的惡夢，至於是什麼樣的惡夢骸不會告訴綱吉。

並不是所有美好的夢會讓人覺得是好夢，對有些人來說可是噩夢，因此骸當然會讓他好好的做夢，絕對不會讓他在下次有機會來調戲自己最愛的人，一定會讓他受到教訓。

「小綱，妳是我最愛的人，幫我驅走討人厭的黑暗。」骸緩緩的說出這句話。

「只要我還在，我都會幫骸驅走黑暗。」綱吉捧起他的臉用最真誠的眼神看著他。

「我相信妳。」骸摸著自己最愛的人的臉頰。

「呵呵，因為我是你最愛的人。」綱吉很高興自己可以和骸在一起。

「是呢！我最愛的人，屬於我的天使。」骸露出好看的微笑。

眼前的天使會幫自己驅走那些討人厭的黑暗，只要可以在她身邊自己可以安心，骸知道綱吉是自己最重要的人，永遠不想要放手，這輩子會牽著她的手一直繼續走下去，直到永遠、永遠。END


	116. 聖誕殺人夜(8059)

一般來說聖誕節彭哥列家族都會舉辦舞會，同時這時候所有黑手黨的家族會很有默契不鬧事，除了那些不長眼的小家族以外很少會遇到這樣的情形，偏偏今年的聖誕節他們遇到這樣的問題。

雨之守護者和嵐之守護者的地盤出事情，山本和獄寺對於這件事很生氣，讓他們無法參加聚會當然會很生氣，對他們來說聖誕節是要陪著家人的日子，同時也要和綱吉好好敘舊的日子。

當他們來到自己的地盤看見這些不長眼的小家族來挑釁的樣子很不爽，直接要守下大開殺戒，很乾脆把人打昏丟到一邊去，畢竟他們的首領不許他們殺人，除非有必要否則他們不會動手扼殺生命。

「嘖！這是怎樣！聖誕節來挑釁！」獄寺不爽的丟出炸藥把人炸飛。

「獄寺大人，對方又增加許多人手，我們處理不完啊！」某位手下看見人又增加的樣子吶喊。

「靠！給我想辦法，全部炸死也無所謂！」獄寺看見這樣的情形馬上動怒。

「遵命！」所有手下聽見獄寺說的話馬上開始大開殺戒。

山本知道獄寺的個性，而自己也不得不殺人，儘管這樣很對不起綱吉，可是對他們來說現在用這樣的方法比較快，甚至可以快點回去彭哥列，為什麼這個小家族的人會這麼多他們也不清楚。

以山本的個性不喜歡做這種事情，但是對方死都不願意退，同時也在打鬥的時候增加一堆人手，看見這樣的情形山本也動怒，自然會命令自己的手下處理，就算大開殺戒也要準時回去彭哥列。

雨之守謢者的手下都很清楚這件事，他們也盡量不讓自己受到任何的傷害，這群烏合之眾讓他們很傷腦筋，不得不打開兵器匣來處理這場暴動，讓山本想要直接找到首領殺了他。

「親愛的隼人，我們是否應該要找到對方的家族首領呢？」山本的語氣雖然很輕鬆，但是獄寺知道他很生氣。

「棒球笨蛋，當然要找到對方的家族首領，然後除掉，可要準時回去才可以，不然第十代首領會哭的。」獄寺可不想要讓綱吉傷心。

「要是讓小綱傷心的話，骸肯定不會放過我們兩個，我還想和小建一起喝酒。」山本還想要和自己最寶貝的弟弟好好的喝酒。

「沒有準時回去夏馬爾和老姊肯定會找我算帳，我還不想要被他們追殺。」獄寺丟出所有的火藥炸飛所有人。

「嘛…老爸和媽以及小建看我沒回去肯定會生氣，到時候可要好好的安撫他們。」山本的動作很俐落，一下子就砍殺許多人。

等到他們把兵器匣拿出來後，直接開出大絕把所有的人都殺死，絕對不留下一個活口，他們的屬下看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，甚至小心的確認是否還有埋伏，是否有留下不需要的活口。

看見這樣的情形他們直接殺去這個小家族的據點，想要直接抓住這個家族的首領，想要殺雞儆猴，因為他讓他們忙的要死，不知死活在聖誕節的夜晚當中侵犯彭哥列的領地。

彭哥列大軍壓境讓這個小家族的人不知道要說什麼，山本和獄寺的氣勢讓這些人想要跪下來，不爽的獄寺馬上踹門，一臉不爽的看著那個小家族的首領，即使看見對方已經瑟瑟發抖也沒有心軟。

「怎麼，看見我們就發抖，剛剛的氣勢到底到哪裡去了？」獄寺用一種別有深意的眼神看著這個家族的首領。

「我、我、我…」小家族的首領不知道要說什麼才好。

「吶！隼人，要滅掉嗎？」山本笑笑的看著自家伴侶，但是彭哥列的人都知道他很生氣。

「那就看這傢伙給什麼樣的誠意了，幸虧剛剛的人大多都是機器人，不然…可真的對不起第十代首領。」獄寺很清楚剛剛的人不是真的人。

「嘛、嗎…不是人偶就好，不然可是會擔心有人做人體實驗。」山本最痛恨這樣操縱生命的人。

小家族的首領看見這樣的情形馬上求饒，時再是不想要大開殺戒的兩人決定放過他們，但是嚴重警告他們如果想要繼續犯事的話，彭哥列家族的人不會放過他們，會讓他們得到一個永生難忘的教訓。

小家族的首領聽見他們說的話馬上乖乖的點頭，保證絕對不會暗算他們，也不會繼續惹事生非，山本和獄寺這才離開，他們很討厭聖誕節的夜晚是殺人的夜晚，這對他們來說是最痛恨的事情。

還好事情可以順利解決，他們準時的回去彭哥列家族當中，任務結束之後他們當然先進入浴室當中洗澡，以免讓他們的首領聞到她不喜歡的味道，只是他們倆人不小心在浴室當中擦槍走火。

「你們回來啦！歡迎回來。」綱吉看見山本和獄寺回來很開心。

「小綱，我們準時回來了，可不能處罰我們喔！」山本笑笑的看著自家首領。

「當然！」綱吉才不會去處罰他們。

「那些傢伙只是想要挑釁我們，已經和他們說好了，這次放過他們一馬，下次不會手軟。」獄寺馬上告訴綱吉這件事。

「我知道了，我會請人注意他們的。」綱吉聽見後有些傷腦筋。

「妳就別擔心了，這件事我會去處理。」骸把人摟在懷裡要她不要去想太多。

「那就麻煩骸囉！」綱吉聽見自家伴侶說的話很開心。

山本和獄寺一起走入會場當中，解決完任務之後可以準時參加彭哥列當中的聚會當然很開心，今天的聚會可是他們期待以久的聚會，聖誕節絕對不能錯過這次的聚會。

至於前段時間的殺人夜他們早已經忘光，聚會過後他們會再來處理這些事情，那個小家族的人是否會來再犯，那就等時間驗證，如果真有來犯的話，山本和獄寺絕對不會讓他們好看！

聖誕殺人夜果然很討厭，如果下次聖誕節要出任務的話，他們兩人肯定會要那些挑釁的人一個教訓，讓他們知道聖誕節是絕對不可以侵犯的節日，這樣重要的節日一定要和家人、愛人一起度過。END


	117. 生日這回事(6927)骸生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

對於六道骸來說生日這件事早已經忘記很久，自己是什麼時候生日的這件事他壓根一點也不想要想起來，童年時期被抓去當作人體實驗的實驗品，讓他一度不知道自己出生在這個世界上做什麼。

儘管之後進入彭哥列，家族裡的人會替他們慶生，但是他還是對於生日不當一回事，有時候會刻意在生日的時候出任務，就是不想要想起那些痛苦的事情，而自己身邊最愛的人總是想要幫他慶生，他卻一再的逃避。

「今年真的不要過生日，我親手做蛋糕給你好不好？」綱吉看見骸手上拿著的任務單有些不高興。

「我很想吃到妳親手做的蛋糕，但是我不想過生日。」骸看見對方一臉為難的樣子乖乖的安撫著。

「每次都這樣，骸只要到了生日當天一定會搞失蹤。」綱吉對於這件事已經不滿很久。

「妳知道我不太喜歡過生日，任務回來我會好好陪妳。」骸把自己心愛的人抱在懷裡安撫著。

綱吉當然知道骸不喜歡過生日的原因，就算自己想要讓他空出這天和自己一起逛逛街或是做什麼，對方還是不要，寧願那天出任務也不願好好休息，對此綱吉實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

即使如此綱吉依舊會放手讓骸去出任務，就算有很大的不甘願也還是會放手，她不希望對方認為她很任性，加上有一大部分是想要體諒對方，自然不會多說什麼，反而是放手讓他去。

骸當然知道綱吉很不高興，每年自己生日想要好好度過兩人世界，自己卻想要逃避這個日子，而對方也從沒有阻止自己，體諒自己的處境讓他出任務，自己只能在回來的時候好好的加倍補償她。

「骸哥哥每次都這樣，老是愛在生日的時候出任務。」庫洛姆跟著骸一起出任務的時候抱怨著。

「我可愛的庫洛姆，妳就別生氣，我只是不想要大肆慶祝罷了。」骸隨便找個理由告訴自己最寶貝的妹妹。

「小心哪天小綱姊姊真的不理你。」庫洛姆看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「說的也是。」骸當然知道自家女友是個怎樣的人。

不過人總是都有極限，不可能一直包容著對方，綱吉總是包容骸的一切，就算對方怎樣的無理取鬧也接受下來，可是骸知道要是哪天對方不包容自己，他就要好好的反省一下。

畢竟不管怎樣這件事都是自己在無理取鬧，對方從不對自己說什麼，只是默默的答應下來，尚未接手首領的位子的時候就是這樣，接手首領位子後也任由自己這樣無理取鬧，什麼時候會有厭煩的一天，他不知道。

要是哪天對方真的厭煩自己，骸真的不知道自己到時候要何去何從，他是那樣的愛她，一直以來綱吉總是在包容自己，從不會對自己生氣或是說什麼，也許就是這樣的個性才會讓自己這樣對她無理取鬧。

「真是的，結果骸哥哥你自己處理就好，還把我拉來陪你執行任務做什麼。」庫洛姆看見骸已經把所有的事情都處理完畢的樣子苦笑。

「這個嘛…我怕我自己會失控，當然就把妳拉來幫忙。」骸露出好看的笑容看著庫洛姆。

庫洛姆看見這樣的情形直搖頭，不知道回去彭哥列大宅後綱吉會不會出來迎接他們，又或者只是安靜的在首領辦公室當中處理公文，這點庫洛姆不知道，回去的時間也已經不是骸的生日。

回到彭哥列大宅骸意外的沒看見綱吉出來迎接自己，庫洛姆說自己幫他去回報任務，要他好好的回去房間當中休息，聽見庫洛姆的話骸當然乖乖的回去房間休息，順便洗去身上討人厭的味道。

回到房間的骸看見客廳的桌上有個蛋糕，底下寫著一小張卡片，旁邊擺了一個是要送給自己的禮物，他知道這是綱吉精心準備想要幫自己慶生的東西，可惜生日當天自己出任務去了。

「啊！骸，你回來啦！歡迎回來。」綱吉笑笑的說著，然後就進入更衣室換衣服準備睡覺。

「嗯，我回來了。」看見綱吉進入更衣室的樣子骸不知道要說什麼。

「晚安，骸也快點洗澡睡覺吧！」綱吉換好睡衣後爬上床翻過身就緩緩睡去，似乎不打算理會自己的同居人。

「好…」骸看見這樣的情形只好進入浴室當中梳洗。

這是第一次女友在任務之後不怎麼搭理自己，看見這樣的情形骸沒有多說什麼，只是靜靜的不想吵醒她，乖乖的把桌上的蛋糕給吃完，順便打開禮物看看女友送了自己什麼東西。

一個義大利品牌的手錶，這個手錶所費不貲，純手工訂製的，骸知道這個禮物肯定是綱吉很久之前去下訂的，對方本想要當面送給自己，可是自己卻這樣對她，今天綱吉會表現出不怎麼想要搭理自己的樣子可想而知。

「綱吉，謝謝妳的禮物，我很喜歡。」骸爬上床把人抱在懷裡後，緩緩的在她的耳邊說。

「嗯，你喜歡就好，晚安。」綱吉聽見骸說的話打起精神回應他。

骸知道自己應該要知足，被收養到彭哥列之後自己後半段的童年時期其實過的很好，只是自己想要逃避生日，才會每次刻意選擇自己生日的時候出任務，這就是為什麼自己最寶貝的天使會生氣的原因。

看來自己真的要找時間好好的安撫她，花點心思好好的陪她，看在她這麼用心的份上，骸覺得以後自己還是乖乖的過生日，不要讓對方傷心難過，看見綱吉不理自己，骸真心的覺得一點也不能適應。END


	118. 櫻吹雪(8059)山本生日賀文

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於慎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

每到春天櫻花就會盛開，那時候可以看見滿滿的櫻花被風吹的樣子，被吹下來的櫻花花瓣飄在風中像是在下雪一般，因此這樣的情景又有櫻吹雪之稱，這是日本春天常見的情景。

這樣的季節也代表著賞櫻的活動要開始，山本一家總是會在這時候準備好野餐的東西，一家人開心的去賞花，竹壽司也會在某天公休一天，讓員工們和家人們去賞花。

「我看看，東西已經準備的差不多了，小武要不要和隼人說一下呢？讓他和我們一起賞花。」蘭緹兒看著正在幫自己準備東西的大兒子問。

「我有和隼人說過了，但是他說他不確定。」山本一臉失望的樣子讓蘭緹兒不知道該說什麼才好。

「要不，我打電話給他？」蘭緹兒不忍看見兒子失望的樣子。

「不用啦！今年可以和老爸和媽媽還有小建一起賞花就夠了。」山本不想要讓自家母親感到很為難。

「好吧！」既然兒子這樣說蘭緹兒也不好去勉強他。

「媽媽最好了。」山本用力的擁抱自家母親。

既然孩子不想要自己出馬蘭緹兒也沒太大的意見，她知道山本做事總有自己的分寸，不需要太過擔心那麼多，一向疼愛孩子的她自然沒有意見，如果那個孩子想來就會來。

獄寺知道山本有約他一起去賞櫻，雖然自己對這種事情不是說有太大的興趣，但是他還是決定過去一趟，至少可以免費蹭到一頓飯，誰叫蘭緹兒的手藝是那樣的好，山本的父親做的壽司也很好吃。

平常隨便吃吃的獄寺只有這時候才會想到山本，似乎對於他們兩人在交往的事情一點也不掛心，完全是認為山本自己在纏著他，而不是自己答應和他交往，所以一點也不熱衷這些活動，

「隼人，你來啦！」山本看見獄寺出現在自己的面前當然很高興。

「哼！棒球笨蛋！」獄寺一臉不爽的看著山本。

「隼人，坐下來吧！」蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形笑笑地說著。

「好的。」獄寺聽見蘭緹兒說的話馬上乖乖的坐下來。

山本看見獄寺當然會很高興，只可惜對方看到他不是那樣的爽快，蘭緹兒注意到這樣的情形，對於他們兩人的相處似乎有些皺眉，不過是孩子們的事情她也不便插手，只要不太過份她都不會插手去管。

山本知道他們兩人就算開始交往也不會有什麼太大的改變，獄寺還是老樣子一點也不想要承認兩人的關係，這點讓他傷腦筋很久，不知道要怎樣才好，明明自己是那樣的喜歡他。

即使自己很喜歡獄寺對方不肯理自己山本也沒有辦法，就算他努力的希望對方可以和自己在一起也是沒辦法，有時候山本想要放棄和獄寺繼續相處下去，不想要因為這點小事情而煩心。

「啊！櫻吹雪？」櫻花的花瓣飄到山本的眼前。

「這是？」第一次看見這樣景象的獄寺被感動到。

「這種景象不管看幾次都覺得很感動呢！」蘭緹兒笑笑的看著眼前的孩子們。

「呵呵！這是櫻花會讓人感動的地方。」山本剛把妻子摟在懷裡。

「啊！老爸和老媽又在放閃了。」山本建看見這樣的情形苦笑。

山本看見獄寺沉浸在這樣的美景當中沒有多說什麼，和美景在一起的獄寺真的很漂亮，這點山本是不會說出來，不然的話肯定會被對方給痛打一頓，畢竟對方不是喜歡自己稱讚他的那種人。

不過今年可以和獄寺一起出來賞花也是很不錯的選擇，儘管他們兩人沒有什麼交集，可是山本還是很高興，對他來說只要和獄寺在一起就好，不管用什麼方式在一起都無所謂。

而且今年是和家人以及自己喜歡的人一起賞花，山本當然會很高興，又見到難得的櫻吹雪，這讓山本覺得自己真的很幸運，所有的好事都自然實現在他的眼前，這是何其幸運的一件事情。

「隼人，今年櫻花開的很漂亮，你說是吧？」山本笑笑的看著獄寺，似乎是希望對方可以回應自己。

「哼！的確是很漂亮，和棒球笨蛋你一起賞花也是很不錯的選擇。」獄寺才不承認山本的笑容是那樣的吸引自己。

「我們明年也來一起賞花吧！」山本決定極力邀請獄寺明年一起賞花。

「好。」山本的笑容總是有種魔力會讓獄寺答應下來。

儘管如此他們也不確定明年是否可以一起來賞花，不過今年兩人可以和家人們一起來賞花是很不錯的選擇，看見山本開心的樣子蘭緹兒也沒多說什麼，她知道其實獄寺也是很喜歡自己的寶貝兒子，只是不知道要怎樣表達。

個性彆扭的獄寺總是不喜歡向人家表達自己的喜怒哀樂，所以大多是用生氣來表現自己害羞的樣子，因為某些關係讓他不得不拒人與千里之外，這才是會讓山本心疼他的原因。

不過山本是真的很喜歡獄寺，他決定要好好的追求對方，儘管他們兩人已經在交往，可惜對方卻一點自覺也沒有，山本會讓對方知道自己有多麼的喜歡他，誰叫他已經許下自己的願望。

賞櫻難得可以看見櫻吹雪這樣的美景，山本在內心當中默默的許下自己的願望，他相信這個願望未來一定會實現，至於之後會怎樣實現那就不是現在討論的重點，只要知道未來一定會實現就好。END


	119. 深雪的冬(DH)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

這幾天雲雀不需要出任務，自然就待在迪諾這邊，迪諾家族的人早已經習慣他們的首領夫人沒事的時候會待在家族裡面，偶爾雲雀會在家族當中走動，隨意找人練練手。

對此迪諾和其他的人沒有特別的意見，反正只要雲雀高興就好，加上迪諾本來就對雲雀比較放縱，家族裡面的人當然不會有意見，誰叫他們兩人感情很好，誰要是有意見大多會被其他的成員給痛毆。

「嗯？下雪了？」雲雀看見窗外飄下白色的雪花後不知道要說什麼。

「夫人，今天首領有聚會，您要一起參加嗎？」有位女性成員出現在雲雀的面前詢問他。

「要不要參加我自己親自去問種馬，不需要妳回報。」雲雀對於這位女性成員沒有任何的好感。

「首領現在很忙，夫人過去會打擾首領的…」為了迪諾著想女性成員馬上阻止雲雀。

「妳沒資格跟我說這些，草食動物。」雲雀丟出拐子擦到女性成員的臉龐，嚇的對方不敢繼續說什麼。

即使對方嚇得不知所措雲雀也沒看她一眼，只是走出去找人，其他的成員看見這樣的情形沒有說什麼，他們知道那位女性成員很愛慕迪諾，會引起雲雀的反感也是很正常。

雲雀踹開首領辦公室的門，迪諾看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子又有人惹火自家寶貝愛人，羅馬力歐看見這樣的情形乖乖的退出去，讓他們兩人自己好好的說話，至於會不會把首領辦公室弄的亂七八糟，這不是他可以管的事情。

雖然雲雀踹開首領辦公室的門，但是沒有力氣想要找人打架，只是一臉不爽的坐在沙發上看著迪諾，似乎沒有打算要說什麼，迪諾看見這樣的情形當然是走過去安撫他。

「怎麼生氣了？」迪諾看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「今天要參加聚會？」雲雀不打算告訴迪諾真相。

「沒有要參加聚會啊！誰跟你說要參加聚會？」迪諾很確定今天的行程沒有要參加聚會。

「哼！那個女人騙我！」雲雀很不爽的說出這句話，似乎等下會把人痛打一頓。

聽見雲雀說的話迪諾大概知道是誰，對於女性很友好的黑手黨實在是很傷腦筋，但是他還是要以首領的威嚴去處理，畢竟欺騙首領夫人可不是一件小事情，尤其迪諾又很疼愛雲雀。

為了安撫雲雀的情緒迪諾把人拉到自己的懷裡，這個動作讓雲雀很想要把人給踢下去，偏偏對方的力氣比自己大，他又不好把人推開，不過剛剛的事情他相信對方會去處理，自己不需要太過擔心。

只是騙了自己的人雲雀當然不會讓她好過，至於會怎樣私底下處理，那就不是迪諾要管的事情，當然這點迪諾也清楚，自然不會去多說什麼，有些事情雲雀還是喜歡自己處理。

「外面下雪了，要出去走走嗎？」迪諾很乾脆的把雲雀帶出去走走。

「哼！」雲雀乖乖的讓對方幫自己圍上圍巾，做好保暖的準備。

難得外頭下雪迪諾當然要好好的和雲雀一起出去走走，說不定出去走走會讓雲卻忘記這些討人厭的事情，一向很寵雲雀的迪諾當然會這樣做，至於到時候會當到底會不會忘記，他暫時不想要去想太多。

外頭下著細雪的場景是那樣的愜意，讓雲雀感覺自己好像是身處在日本當中，而不是在遙遠的義大利，不管經過多少年的時間他還是喜歡日本，那個孕育自己長大的國家。

不過戀人是義大利人以及自己的監護人也身處在義大利，不得已只好搬來這個國度當中，好在他沒有適應不良的情形出現，加上迪諾對他滿是疼愛，根本不需要太過擔心。

「還在生氣剛剛那件事情？」迪諾看見雲雀不說話的樣子苦笑。

「吵死了，種馬。」雲雀打死不說出自己的心情。

「嘛！還是讓你出個任務呢？」迪諾笑笑的和雲雀說著。

「不要！囉嗦死了。」雲雀一臉不爽的樣子讓迪諾已經不知道要說什麼才好。

既然對方不想要說什麼迪諾也不繼續說話，只是牽著他的手繼續走下去，這只是普通的散步對迪諾這種BOSS體質來說還好，加上雲雀又是自己認可的人，根本不需要太過擔心。

或許雲雀只是嫉妒那位女性成員罷了，這些迪諾不想要去想太多，身為一位家族的首領或多或少會有自己的紅粉知己，但是他的身邊卻沒有這些人，因為他所愛的人已經在自己的身邊，不需要那些紅粉知己。

至於雲雀知不知曉自己的心思迪諾不知道，他沒有刻意去問雲雀，反正他們之間有很多事情可以慢慢的磨合，個性上也需要偶爾配合一下對方，即使是這樣說，但大多都是迪諾在包容雲雀就是。

「種馬，生日快樂。」雲雀後知後覺才想起來今天是迪諾的生日。

「謝謝。」迪諾露出好看的笑容。

其實在雲雀的內心當中他很感謝迪諾這樣包容自己，從沒有因為自己的任性而改變什麼，或許自己就是喜歡磨磨對方的耐性，至少他還是有自知之明，知道什麼不可以太過分就是。

畢竟人不會永遠只包容自己，現在雲雀也會開始慢慢的配合迪諾的一切，只要不要太過分他都會陪伴他，或許曾經有個人在自己的內心當中駐足，趕也趕不走，這是一種緣分與幸福。END


	120. 騎乘喚醒(8059)獄寺生日賀文

9月9日蒲菊(MichaelmasDaisy)

花語：追憶

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，對於遙遠的往事，仍歷歷在目，久久未能忘懷。雖然如此，您對未來仍充滿信心，感性加上知性的您，一定能遇到一位投緣的人，舒緩心裏面積存已久的壓力。

花箴言：您的心事對方早已看出來了。

獄寺絕對不會說他最近看到山本正在研究某些體位，那些體位會讓自己不知道該怎麼說才好，他從沒想過山本竟然會去研究那些體位，雖然山本很熱衷和自己發生親密關係，但是多少還是會尊重自己的意見。

山本並不知道獄寺有看見自己正在看的東西，他只是想著在床上多少有些變化，不然的話一成不變的姿勢似乎有些無聊的樣子，儘管他很想要獄寺親自自己主動，但是似乎有點難度的感覺。

「隼人，今年的生日禮物想要什麼？」山本想起獄寺的生日要到了。

「你打算送什麼給我？」獄寺知道山本總是會準備自己喜歡的驚喜。

「今年不知道要送什麼給你，所以想問你的說。」山本的確正在傷腦筋獄寺的禮物。

「這樣的話，我生日那天給你一個驚喜，你在想想要送我什麼好了。」獄寺決定滿足一下山本的慾望。

「這樣好嗎？隼人。」聽見愛人說的話讓山本有些訝異。

「棒球笨蛋，這可是我說的，你有意見嗎？」獄寺知道對方不會反駁自己。

山本聽見獄寺說的話當然沒有多說什麼，竟然對方想要這樣做他也不好多說什麼，總覺得好像自己有什麼事情被他發現似的，當然這些他沒有打算告訴獄寺，既然對方要給自己一個驚喜，何樂而不為呢！

生日當天獄寺趁著山本還沒起床的時候，故意跨坐在他的身上，如果要不是自己看見他想要玩的姿勢是這樣，獄寺還真不會做這種事情，對他來說做這種事情可是需要很大的勇氣。

畢竟要做這件事可是需要先把山本的慾望喚醒，然後要讓他的慾望進入自己的體內，光是想要做這件事有點傷腦筋，這中間還不能吵醒自己最愛的人，要是吵醒山本可是不能給他驚喜。

「嘖！真難執行。」獄寺先幫山本的慾望喚醒，然後確定他沒有醒過來。

確定山本的慾望已經醒了過來之後，獄寺輕輕的拿出潤滑劑，然後慢慢的把自己的私處弄濕，才緩緩的讓山本的慾望進入自己的體內，當然一開始他沒有很衝動的先動起來，而是慢慢的動了起來。

慢慢的、緩緩的動了起來，就是要讓山本感覺到自己的魅力，做這件事對他來說真的很害羞，雖然自己不排斥和山本做愛，可是一般主動的人都是對方，自己很少會主動去做。

山本緩緩醒來之後看見獄寺跨坐在自己的身上，然後感受到自己的慾望已經放在他的體內，一早被這樣喚醒真的覺得很不錯，看見對方欲言又止的樣子，讓山本覺得很開心。

「隼人，一早給我這樣的驚喜，對心臟不太好。」山本扶住獄寺的腰，順便偷吃一下他的豆腐。

「誰叫你前幾天看了一些體位…」獄寺很努力的在動自己的身體。

「那是幫其他人研究的，根本不打算用在你的身上。」山本撫摸獄寺最敏感的地方。

「啊…哈…我哪知道…好舒服…」獄寺只是覺得自己已經陷入情慾當中，山本的動作帶給他很舒服的感覺。

山本覺得今天早上可以被獄寺用這樣的方式叫醒真的很高興，這是多麼幸福的一件事情，這樣他知道可以好好的操自己最愛的人，當然這樣的機會可是非常的少，他自然會很高興。

獄寺很努力的上上下下，就是希望山本快點發洩出來，自己快要撐不住了，看見這樣的情形山本當然知道獄寺已經快要撐不下去，一個動作馬上把獄寺壓在床上，這個動作可以減緩對方的不適。

突然被反轉過來獄寺有些嚇到，可是他知道這是山本的體貼，這樣的體貼讓自己感到很喜歡，自家愛人在床上有多麼的體貼獄寺可是很清楚，這就為什麼他願意這樣做。

「啊…哈…棒球笨蛋…你…」獄寺可以感覺到山本的慾望又有脹大的趨勢，讓自己有被撐滿的感覺。

「隼人，你表現的真好，我喜歡這個驚喜。」山本故意在獄寺白皙的皮膚上留下屬於自己的痕跡。

「棒球笨蛋…不要留在太…明顯的地方…」獄寺知道山本很喜歡在自己的身上留下痕跡。

「不會留在明顯的地方，我親愛的隼人。」山本露出好看的笑容，他會隱諱的宣示自己的主權。

山本記得今天是獄寺的生日，看樣子他可要送他一份大禮物，今天早上難得對方給予這樣一個驚喜，這種驚喜雖然不會天天有，但是偶爾一次可是會讓人覺得很幸福。

最終山本釋放在獄寺的體內，感受到對方釋放在自己的體內獄寺鬆了一口氣，加上又看見山本開心的笑容，這讓獄寺覺得他得到自己最想要的生日禮物，對他來說自己的一生在認識山本之後改變很多。

和山本在一起已經有很多年的時間，這麼久的時間他們了解到很多，知道對方是什麼樣的人，早已經了解對方的為人處事，既然願意牽起對方的手繼續走下去，他們當然會很開心。

「隼人，謝謝你的驚喜。」山本很開心可以收到獄寺的禮物。

「我也收到我想要的禮物。」獄寺其實覺得自己的生日禮物早已經得到。

聽見獄寺說的話山本露出好看的笑容，當然他還是會送自己最愛的人一個很好的大禮物，絕對不會只單單只給他這樣的禮物，一定會給他滿意的禮物，誰叫獄寺是自己最愛的人。END


	121. 抓痕密布的後背(6927)綱吉生日賀文

10月14日白菊(Chrysanthemum)

花語：真實

花占卜：您是個清雅脫俗、外表高貴的人，但您有時也會不拘小節，尤其是在相熟朋友或者是面對工作壓力的時候，您會使性子甚或流露粗鄙的一面以宣洩您的情緒。在愛情上，您適宜尋求包容性大的人作為您的對象。

花箴言：面對困難的時候，才會見到一個人的真面目。

六道骸的妻子很漂亮，是所有人稱讚的大美人，不過是有刺的玫瑰是沒有辦法強摘，畢竟是彭哥列的首領，而他甘願屈就在她的石榴裙下，願意付出生命來保護她，誰叫她是自己最愛的人。

綱吉很高興自己的有一個這樣好的伴侶在身邊，骸對自己總是這樣細心呵護，不會讓她受到任何的傷害，太過黑暗的事情也絕對不會讓她去接觸，這點就讓綱吉覺得骸真的很貼心。

「嗯……啊……骸……快點……」綱吉衣衫不整的開始呻吟起來。

「別急，不夠濕的話，我進入妳會很痛。」骸感受到自己的手指被綱吉的小穴夾的很緊。

「可是我好想要……」綱吉覺得自己的下身有夠濕潤。

「呵呵！我可愛的天使就這麼等不及嗎？」骸掏出自己的生殖器靠近綱吉的小穴蹭著。

「嗯……好舒服……」被這樣蹭著自己的陰蒂綱吉是非常舒服的。

「呵呵。」骸在這樣的情況下順利的進入綱吉的體內。

「啊……」當骸進入綱吉的體內她忍不住大叫起來。

感受到骸進入自己的體內綱吉覺得很滿足，雖然兩人的衣服還在身上，可是可以看的出來他們的衣服已經是無法遮住他們重點部位，骸一邊抽動一邊摸著她的胸部，扯開胸罩開始揉捏起來。

綱吉的雙手環繞在骸的背部，用力的在他的身上留下痕跡，每次做愛都會有這樣的情形，骸一點也不以為意，他喜歡綱吉在自己的身上留下屬於她的痕跡，因此他一點也不計較這件事。

骸很喜歡和綱吉做愛，所以三不五時逮到機會一定會想要和她發生關係，當然對方也從不拒絕自己，似乎對於和自己做愛這件事情一點也不排斥，每次都很期待和自己發生關係。

「親愛的綱吉，妳夾的我好緊，讓我不敢動。」骸故意在綱吉的耳邊說。

「唔……不要欺負我啦！」綱吉努力扭動自己的腰部。

「呵呵！別急，我會好好的動，讓妳舒服的。」骸聽見綱吉說的話開始動了起來。

「嗯……啊……快……」綱吉可以感受到骸在自己的體內抽動。

「我可愛的綱吉，很舒服，是嗎？」骸撫摸綱吉的大腿和臀部。

「好舒服，快要高潮了。」綱吉只能呻吟、大叫。

骸釋放在綱吉的體內，他們兩人雙雙達到高潮，即使達到高潮骸沒有退出綱吉的體內，似乎不急著退出，雖然他很喜歡看白濁的液體緩緩的沿著她的大腿流下來，但是今天他沒有被滿足，自然不會輕易的退出來。

綱吉當然知道骸還沒得到滿足，主動的親吻他，雖然對方已經軟了需要退出自己的體內，可是他們兩人現在還沒得到滿足，因此當骸退出綱吉的體內的時候，綱吉不顧白濁的液體從自己的小穴當中流下來，蹲下來幫骸口交。

看見自己最愛的天使蹲下來幫自己口交的樣子感到很滿意，他也感受到自己的生殖器在綱吉的嘴巴當中勃起，看見自己又勃起的樣子綱吉微笑，用力推了自己到床上去，讓他躺在床上要自己來。

「親愛的，妳確定要這樣嗎？」骸看見這樣的情形微笑。

「女上男下的姿勢你不喜歡嗎？我剛剛被你壓在牆壁上做了一輪的說。」綱吉跪下來用自己的胸部磨蹭骸的肉棒。

「不，我很喜歡的說，我希望妳快點爬上來。」骸怎麼可能會不喜歡。

「沒避孕到時候你可要負責喔！親愛的骸。」綱吉緩緩的爬上床，跨坐在骸的肚子上。

「呵呵！我當然會負責。」骸可以感受到綱吉用自己的小穴在摩擦自己的肉棒。

「骸看起來很舒服呢！也要讓我舒服啦！」綱吉對準之後用手指掰開自己的陰脣，緩緩的讓對方的肉棒插入自己的小穴當中。

看見綱吉坐在自己的身上上下抽動，骸當然會扶著她的腰部陪著她這樣動，他們兩人身上的衣服早已經不知道丟到哪裡去，看見綱吉晃動的胸部讓骸有揉捏的慾望，當然他也不會放過這樣的機會好好的揉捏起來。

這樣雙重的刺激讓綱吉不知道要說什麼，愉悅的心情讓她的小穴非常有彈性鬆了起來，同時流出很多蜜水包覆著骸的肉棒，已經釋放過一次的骸這次不會輕易的再次釋放出來，所以他們可以玩很多花樣。

骸把綱吉抱了起來，讓她跪在床上自己往後面插入，當然也不會走後門，而是用狗爬式的姿勢來抽差，這樣可以摸到綱吉的胸部，這也是為什麼骸很喜歡用這樣的姿勢做愛。

「親愛的綱吉，我果然還是很喜歡釋放在妳的體內。」骸又釋放在綱吉的體內。

「唔……骸的精液好熱喔！」綱吉疲累的趴在對方的身上。

「呵呵，我期待妳可以擁有我的骨肉。」骸摸摸綱吉的肚子。

「這樣我應該要努力的在你的身上留下痕跡。」綱吉很用力的抓抓骸的背部。

骸聽見綱吉說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是用力的擁抱她，至於等下要幹什麼那就是等下的事情，他們兩個現在只想要好好的休息，晚點又繼續做愛似乎也是不錯，浴室之戰也是不錯的選擇。

他們現在的姿勢可是會擦槍走火，綱吉一點也不在乎那麼多，似乎不管等下會發生什麼事情，反正好幾天沒有好好發生關係，今天自然要好好的滿足一下對方，所以他們兩人今天可會好好的發洩一下，直到他們兩人感到滿足為止。END


	122. 萬聖節(XS) XANXUS生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

萬聖節是西洋的鬼節，不意外的義大利的黑手黨也會慶祝這樣的節日，彭哥列當中的成員有些人很期待這天的到來，不過對於瓦利亞的成員們就感覺還好，史庫瓦羅對這個節日沒有太大的興趣，XANXUS也是。

不過XANXUS最疼愛的綱吉卻對萬聖節很有興趣，因此每一年的萬聖節魯斯里亞總是會幫她準備好看的小衣服，讓她可以和貝爾一起去跟其他人討糖果吃，當然還有家族當中的其他小朋友。

「哥哥，今年一起去？陪小綱去討糖吃。」綱吉拉著XANXUS的手正在努力的說服他。

「不是說好要和骸一起去？」XANXUS看見綱吉的小臉蛋正在發射祈求的光芒無奈。

「骸要出任務，不能陪我，貝爾也是，蘇菲姊姊他們也有其他的事情。」綱吉晃著XANXUS的手說著。

「這樣啊！」XANXUS想起來今年九代首領讓守護者們放假，因此大家都有自己的打算。

史庫瓦羅聽見他們的對話沒有多說什麼，因為綱吉說的話XANXUS絕對不會拒絕，到時候自己肯定是要跟著他們一起去討糖果吃，萬聖節難免會有這樣的活動，不過沒想到今年家族裡的孩子都要和家人一起出遊。

XANXUS看見這樣的情形也不好拒絕，九代首領突然宣布讓大家放假，除了有任務的人大多都會出去玩，沒有人可以陪綱吉去討糖果，看樣子自己和史庫瓦羅肯定跑不掉，絕對要跟著她一起去。

魯斯里亞當然會幫他們準備服裝，看見綱吉打扮很可愛的樣子XANXUS微笑，自己和史庫瓦羅的衣服算是吸血鬼的服裝，綱吉則是小魔女的打扮，可愛的樣子真的很吸引人。

「不給糖就搗蛋！」綱吉拿著自己的籃子遞到列威的面前。

「給妳。」列威看見自家BOSS和史庫瓦羅站在後面不能不給面子。

綱吉很開心收到列威給的糖果，XANXUS看見這樣的情形牽起她的手繼續走下去，反正遇到的每個家族成員都會給他們未來的首領一些糖果，所以綱吉的收穫很多，看見這樣的情形綱吉當然很高興。

把大宅走完一輪之後綱吉也累了，史庫瓦羅把綱吉抱起來和XANXUS一起回去房間當中，對於今天和綱吉一起玩這個活動他們兩人沒有太過在意，畢竟只要是她的要求他們絕對拒絕不了。

確定綱吉已經睡下之後史庫瓦羅開始收拾善後，把糖果放在桌子上，之後才去和XANXUS喝酒聊天，沒有睡飽的綱吉是不會輕易醒過來，不然晚餐的時候再把她叫醒就可以。

「XANXUS，不要喝太多威士忌。」史庫瓦羅看見酒瓶裡面的酒已經剩下一半很無奈。

「吵死了，垃圾！」XANXUS嘴上雖然這樣說只好乖乖的把酒杯放下來。

「渾身酒味小心小綱討厭你。」史庫瓦羅怎麼會不知道XANXUS軟肋是綱吉。

「不要老是拿小綱壓我，你這個垃圾！」XANXUS很想要拿酒杯打史庫瓦羅。

史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS現在很生氣，可是不能大動作的痛打自己一頓，因為綱吉正在房間當中睡覺，雖然他們兩人在一起後家暴的動作已經沒有很多，可是XANXUS一生氣還是會打史庫瓦羅。

XANXUS即使很生氣也會看在綱吉的面子上不打人，史庫瓦羅也不會刻意火上加油，畢竟他們兩人已經交往那麼久的時間，早已經摸清對方的個性自然不會多說什麼。

靜下來的史庫瓦羅想起自己已經很久沒有過萬聖節，如果不是綱吉要求他和XANXUS也不會去玩這個活動，聽說XANXUS本來對於這種活動就不是那樣喜歡，而自己認為自己已經長大，自然不會去玩這個活動。

「垃圾！今天晚餐我要吃牛排，你知道熟度。」XANXUS只會這樣告訴史庫瓦羅。

「知道了、知道了。」史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS的口味。

「垃圾，忘了跟你說，萬聖節快樂！」XANXUS閉上眼睛的說出這句話。

「嗯！你也是，萬聖節快樂。」史庫瓦羅起身去廚房煮他們今天的晚餐。

XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅的祝福微笑，現在他只想要閉上眼睛好好休息，反正等下對方肯定會叫醒自己，在等待晚餐好的時間自己可以稍微小憩一下，今天就某些方面來說是過得不錯。

史庫瓦羅在廚房弄XANXUS指定的晚餐，對於綱吉要吃什麼他也很清楚，自己的餐點也差不多是那樣，多做幾分他一點也不覺得怎樣，畢竟XANXUS的任性他早已經習慣，甚至拿他沒辦法。

因此等到他把晚餐用好端出來時，XANXUS才緩緩的睜開眼睛，綱吉也從房間出來，一臉睡眼惺忪的揉著自己的眼睛，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形微笑，這對兄妹就某些方面來說也挺像的。

「小綱，不是說過不可以揉眼睛。」史庫瓦羅把餐點放好後走去綱吉的身邊。

「忘記了。」綱吉直接和史庫瓦羅撒嬌。

「好了，我們吃飯吧！」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

萬聖節他們三個人和平常一樣聚在一起吃飯，XANXUS看見是自己喜歡的餐點當然沒有多說什麼，果然即使是特殊節日還是要和自己最愛的人一起過才是很幸福的事情。

對XANXUS來說和史庫瓦羅一起過這樣特殊節日才是最重要的，加上又和自己的寶貝妹妹一起過，所以說萬聖節還是要和史庫瓦羅以及綱吉一起過才是，當然更不用說平常日也是一樣，誰叫他覺得特殊節日和平常日是一樣的。END


	123. 亡靈節(RL) 里包恩生日賀文

10月13日繡線菊(Spirea)

花語：有條理的愛

花占卜：您是個完美主義者，有潔癖的習慣，因此您的生活井然有序，凡事必須整齊、妥善，令您的思想空間缺乏彈性，處於緊張的狀態。愛情上太過挑剔易生磨擦，您不應有太多幻想，注重實際，方能享受人生的真義。

花箴言：花開花落本是平凡事，無須過分緊張。

最近藍波聽見家族裡的下屬在說，墨西哥有個地方會舉辦亡靈節的活動，這讓他很心動想要去參加，可是不知道里包恩是否願意陪他去參加這個活動，畢竟是在南美洲的墨西哥。

不過要去南美洲的墨西哥還是需要家族首領的同意，藍波知道綱吉會答應自己，只是他還是覺得要先確定里包恩有沒有意願，不然的話自己肯定會傷腦筋，當然如果對方沒有意願的話，藍波決定自己去玩。

「蠢牛，你又想幹嘛？」里包恩看見房間有整理過的行李感到很疑惑。

「我想去墨西哥參加亡靈節。」藍波看著里包恩緩緩的說出自己的目的。

「我跟你一起去，我會和蠢綱說。」里包恩知道藍波想要去玩。

「真的嗎？里包恩你要跟我去？」藍波聽見里包恩說的話很訝異。

「放你一個人去我不放心。」里包恩只是這樣說。

「太棒了！」藍波很高興里包恩可以陪自己去。

早在藍波要告訴里包恩說想要去亡靈節的時候，里包恩就已經想到自家戀人想要去，因此才會在這時候開口說要帶他去，自家蠢牛老是散發費洛蒙，對於女孩總是來者不拒，里包恩當然會擔心他被拐走。

不過里包恩自己也忘記他的外表也很吸引許多女孩子，自然也會不小心被其他人搭訕，只是不曉得到時候藍波會不會吃醋，這點里包恩一點也不想管以外也不想要去探討那麼多。

反正現在他們兩人可以很開心的出門遊玩，畢竟藍波已經期待很久要和里包恩一起出門，家族裡的人當然不會阻止他們，綱吉自然同意讓他們兩人一起出門，少了他們彭哥列也不是不能運作。

「不知道趕不趕的上呢？」坐在飛機裡的藍波多少有些擔心。

「到達那邊的時間剛好。」正在閉目養神的里包恩告訴藍波。

「好像也是。」聽見里包恩這樣說藍波放心許多。

「蠢牛就是蠢牛。」里包恩說的很小聲沒有讓藍波聽見。

來到墨西哥參加亡靈節，打扮成亡靈的樣子藍波很高興，看見這樣的情形里包恩沒有多說什麼，這次除了來陪藍波參加這個亡靈節以外，他還有一件事情要做，但是他並沒有告訴藍波就是。

看見路上的行人都打扮成亡靈的樣子藍波很興奮，一起參加遊行覺得很好玩，第一次參加這樣的活動的藍波當然很高興，里包恩則是在注意一些事情，自然還是會分神陪自己最愛的人。

藍波感受到里包恩的緊繃，他沒有開口問對方到底是要處理什麼事情，大概是要處理墨西哥這邊的任務，他一點也不會覺得這有什麼，畢竟這是里包恩的習慣，他也不能多說什麼。

「里包恩，如果你有任務可以先去處理，我自己逛沒關係。」藍波看見里包恩有些分神的樣子說。

「沒關係，那個任務不著急。」里包恩牽起藍波的手繼續逛下去。

「喔。」既然對方沒有說話藍波當然乖乖和他繼續逛下去。

「走吧！」里包恩不想要多說什麼。

聽見里包恩說的話藍波乖乖不接話，反正對方心情好要和自己一起逛他當然沒有特別的意見，既然對方有意願要陪自己去逛，藍波當然不會去拒絕，很高興可以和他一起逛。

一整天玩下來藍波也累了，回到飯店之後洗澡過後他就已經躺在床上睡覺，看見這樣的情形里包恩沒有多說什麼，只是換下自己身上的衣服來去處理任務的事情，當然出門前會先親吻藍波的額頭。

迷迷糊糊當中藍波看見里包恩出門，他知道對方是要去處理任務的事情，所以他沒有開口說什麼，加上自己也很累不想要去管那麼多，一個翻身就繼續睡下去，畢竟以里包恩的身手自己不需要擔心那麼多。

「嗯？回來了？」藍波感受到自己被人抱在懷裡。

「處理完畢了，快睡！」里包恩親吻藍波的臉頰。

「好，晚安。」藍波口齒不清的說著。

「晚安。」里包恩喜歡抱著懷裡的人睡覺。

第二天早上醒來藍波也沒多問什麼，他們打算在墨西哥多待幾天，時間差不多之後再回去義大利，他們兩人是出來度假，里包恩順便處理一個小任務，除此之外他們有很多時間可以好好的玩。

里包恩知道藍波是不會過問自己的任務，畢竟自己經手的任務都是秘密任務，不是可以輕易對人家說的事情，藍波自然不會去過問那麼多，現在只要藍波玩的開心就好。

這次會來墨西哥參加亡靈節，主要是要讓藍波開心，自己處理任務只是順便而已，這個任務是自己和綱吉要來的，想說是要去墨西哥就順便處理，這件事情藍波並不清楚。

「墨西哥果然有好玩的地方，以後有時間還是要來逛逛。」藍波笑的很開心。

「嗯！下次再來。」里包恩沒有太大的意見。

「太棒了！」藍波很高興可以和里包恩一起度假。

藍波覺得可以和里包恩一起度假是多麼快樂的事情，而且全程里包恩都陪在自己的身邊，並沒有因為要處理任務而忽略他，因此藍波的心情是非常好，看見這樣的情形里包恩沒有多說什麼，誰叫他自己也是這樣。END


	124. 敞開的浴袍(RL)藍波生日賀文

5月28日薄荷(Mint)

花語：美德

花占卜：您個性爽朗，欣賞他人，擁有超凡的魅力，旁人都認為您很了不起，像仙人般惹人羡慕。在情場上強差人意，可能是您的粗枝大葉吧，看來您需要朋友的協助。

花箴言：愛情是不會找上門的，您需要出外尋找。

藍波發現到最近里包恩很喜歡在洗澡過後喜歡把浴袍敞開，看見這樣的情形藍波總是會臉紅，就算想要建議對方也不行，他知道里包恩不會聽自己的話，所以他根本無法說什麼。

當然藍波不知道這是里包恩故意做的事情，是想要引誘他來做某件事情，可惜藍波沒有讀懂里包恩的意思，只是覺得每次看見他會讓自己臉紅心跳，想要躲開根本無法躲開。

「怎麼看見我就臉紅？」里包恩笑笑的看著藍波。

「你幹嘛非要把浴袍敞開，這樣讓人不知道要把眼睛放在哪裡。」藍波臉紅不知道要怎麼說。

「呵！看樣子你懂我想要做什麼。」里包恩把人拉到自己的眼前。

「誰知道你想要做什麼，我才不知道！」藍波即使知道里包恩的意思也不想要懂他的意思。

里包恩怎麼會不知道藍波懂自己的意思，不過對方就是不想要上當，就算對方有所抗拒，里包恩還是會想盡辦法拐他，自己想要做的事情里包恩是絕對不會放過，尤其是當他有慾望的時候。

現在他有了慾望當然要把自己最愛的人給拐到床上去，藍波雖然有警戒心但是還是被里包恩拐到床上去，看見這樣的情形里包恩當然很滿意，一定會好好的對待自己最愛的人。

藍波沒想到自己還是被里包恩拐到床上來，自己根本沒機會從他的手上逃脫，就算想要逃脫里包恩也不會放過他，看見這樣的情形他只能乖乖的任由對方做他想要做的事情。

「蠢牛，看樣子你也是有了慾望。」里包恩感受到藍波對自己產生慾望了。

「誰叫你……」藍波覺得自己不管怎麼說里包恩都有辦法反駁自己。

「誰叫我這樣吸引你，會讓你臉紅心跳不已？」里包恩當然知道藍波是因為什麼原因對自己有了慾望。

「我哪知道是什麼原因，里包恩你這個討厭鬼。」藍波很想要大聲反駁卻發現自己只能沉迷在他的溫柔鄉中。

里包恩很滿意藍波的反應，開始慢慢的開始挑逗自己心愛的人，對方的敏感點他很清楚在哪裡，自然會用手撫摸他的敏感點，讓他進入情慾的世界當中，絕對會讓他只有呻吟的聲音，而不會有說話的聲音。

里包恩的技巧很好，絕對不會讓藍波有機會說話，深陷情慾當中的藍波根本無法說任何話，只能盡情的呻吟，因為對方絕對不會給他有機會說話，只會讓他好好的沉浸在情慾的世界當中。

這樣的情況很常發生，只要里包恩想要就一定會發生，藍波也沒辦法阻止這樣的情形發生，論武力能力他根本無法和里包恩拚搏，所以他根本無法阻止里包恩這樣對待自己。

「腰好痠……」醒來藍波覺得自己的腰部很痠，看樣子昨晚里包恩沒有輕易放過自己。

「蠢牛，我已經和蠢綱說了，讓你今天休息一天。」里包恩看見藍波醒來的樣子後告訴他。

「喔……」藍波聽見里包恩說的話也不好多說什麼。

「今天有會議，我要去處理。」里包恩只是這樣說後就出門。

看見這樣的情形藍波也不好多說什麼，里包恩只要有工作都會變成這樣冷漠，藍波也早已經習慣這樣的里包恩，只是有時候他會質疑他們兩人之間的感情，儘管如此他也不願意多說什麼。

儘管已經知道里包恩的個性，藍波還是會因為這樣的冷淡而感到傷心，只是自己不想要去多說什麼，既然要和他交往就要有這樣的心理準備，里包恩是怎樣的人他藍波很清楚。

太過清楚之後被傷害藍波已經不想要多說什麼，起身把衣服穿好之後就打回去自己的房間，現在他不想要待在里包恩的房間當中，只想要好好的回去自己的房間放鬆一下。

「蠢牛。」里包恩打開房間的門想要找藍波一起去吃飯。

「嘖！那傢伙到底跑哪裡去了？」里包恩沒看見藍波很不爽。

關上門里包恩快步的走到藍波的房間，直接打開門想要找自己最愛的人，看見藍波在房間當中打電動，對於自己的到來似乎沒有太大的感覺，對此里包恩也沒有多說什麼，這是他們兩人的相處方式。

早已經長大的藍波不會再追逐里包恩，同時他內心當中也累了，早已經不想要繼續追逐下去，所以現在他們兩人可以安靜的待在同一個空間，只是現在的氣氛似乎有點僵硬。

「我們出去吃飯吧！」藍波抬起頭來和里包恩說著。

「蠢牛，你想吃什麼？」里包恩順勢的問著對方想要吃什麼。

「我記得餐廳有最新出的餐點，吃那個吧！」藍波開心的和里包恩一起往餐廳前進。

「好，走吧！」里包恩當然沒走太大的意見。

看見里包恩來找自己藍波心情也好多了，藍波的情緒來的快也去得快，只要里包恩來找自己他就會心情好起來，似乎也不太計較昨晚的事情，誰叫里包恩是他最愛的人，很多事情不需要計較太多。

他們兩人的相處方式或許在旁人的眼裡頗有不解的意味，可是對他們來說卻是最好的相處方式，很多時候他們雖然會計較對方的態度，但後來想想也不需要去想那麼多，只要開心幸福就好，其他的事情就別在意那麼多。END


	125. 揉捏變形的臀部(XS)史庫瓦羅生日賀文

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

史庫瓦羅發現到最近XANXUS很喜歡揉捏自己的臀部，即使是發生關係的時候也是一樣，對此他不以為意，XANXUS一向是我行我素的人，會做出這樣的事情不讓人感到意外。

儘管如此史庫瓦羅還是會因為XANXUS的性騷擾而感到困擾，畢竟對方總是會不分時間來襲擊自己，不過好在那時候都沒有什麼人，不然史庫瓦羅覺得自己會想要埋入洞穴中，那是很害羞的事情。

「垃圾，我餓了。」XANXUS又開始偷襲史庫瓦羅。

「XANXUS，你夠了！」史庫瓦羅對於另外一半老是性騷擾自己感到很困擾。

「垃圾，我說過，你不准反抗我。」XANXUS是不達目的不擇手段。

「老子有事情要忙，不要每天來騷擾我。」對此史庫瓦羅已經不知道要說什麼。

「那些事情交給列威去做，現在乖乖的陪老子。」XANXUS一點也不想要放開史庫瓦羅。

「老子跟你說過多少次了，不要在老子忙的時候騷擾我。」史庫瓦羅可以感受到XANXUS的手在自己的臀部附近亂摸。

聽見史庫瓦羅說的話XANXUS開始捏起他的臀部，感受到對方的力道史庫瓦羅也只能投降，即使自己說過多少遍不要趁自己忙碌的時候來騷擾自己，XANXUS是絕對不會聽自己說的話。

看見這樣的情形史庫瓦羅只能任由對方在自己身上亂摸，接下來的情形可想而知，就算自己想要掙脫也沒有那個力氣，加上對方也絕對不會輕易的讓自己掙脫開來，史庫瓦羅當然不能說什麼。

果然接下來的情形就和他想的一樣，他們互相打架到床上去，看見這樣的情形史庫瓦羅很無奈，腦袋裡開始思考等下要做的事情，不過還沒想好自己就已經陷入情慾當中。

「垃圾，你知道你的屁股很好摸嗎？」XANXUS喜歡揉捏史庫瓦羅的臀部。

「老子怎麼會知道這些事情。」史庫瓦羅很想要踢開眼前的人。

「就是太好摸老子才會這樣欲罷不能。」XANXUS露出好看的笑容。

「老子只是看你在發情罷了，臭BOSS。」史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS的意圖。

史庫瓦羅不愧是了解XANXUS的人，自然清楚對方的意圖在哪裡，不過他可不會這樣輕易的放手，現在他的目的還沒有達到，XANXUS當然會好好的對待史庫瓦羅，絕對會讓他知道天堂是什麼感覺。

在XANXUS這麼多年，史庫瓦羅要是不了解他，那就不配成為他的另外一半，所以現在XANXUS想要做什麼史庫瓦羅都很清楚，就算自己想要阻止他也無法阻止，只好乖乖的任由他繼續做下去。

只要XANXUS達到目的什麼事情都好解決，要是沒有讓他達到目的的話，史庫瓦羅肯定會傷腦筋，自己絕對不能從床上爬起來，因此只能乖乖的任由他繼續做下去，而自己只能乖乖的配合。

「看樣子你很歡迎我。」XANXUS進入史庫瓦羅的體內後說出這句話。

「老子……哪有很歡迎你……」史庫瓦羅就是不想要讓XANXUS高興。

「你這裡可不是這樣說。」XANXUS很喜歡揉捏史庫瓦羅的臀部。

「要做就快點！」史庫瓦羅已經忍不住大吼起來。

「呵！」XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅已經忍不住了。

XANXUS是如此的了解史庫瓦羅的身體，或許是太過清楚才會知道對方什麼時候會想要自己，他現在最愛的事情就是摸史庫瓦羅的臀部，揉捏那有彈性的臀部，這手感是那樣的好。

史庫瓦羅趴在床上很想睡，但是他還是感受到XANXUS摸自己臀部的感覺，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，他已經累到不想要去想那麼多，很乾脆就這樣睡下去，不想要管XANXUS要做什麼。

XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅睡下去的樣子不多說什麼，畢竟剛剛發生過關係，自己又是那樣的對待他，眼前的人不睡下去才有鬼，XANXUS一點也不意外史庫瓦羅會睡下去。

「BOSS，有什麼吩咐？」列威看見XANXUS馬上恭敬的問。

「把垃圾房間的公文全部處理完畢。」XANXUS只是這樣交代列威。

「是。」列威即使不甘願也要去處理。

XANXUS才不管列威的心情是怎樣，等到史庫瓦羅醒過來他還想要和他繼續發生關係，才這樣簡單的一次他當然不會滿足，不過看見對方已經想要睡覺，自己也不好繼續下去。

所以XANXUS會很有耐心的等到史庫瓦羅醒來，然後好好的繼續折磨他，對於他的慾望XANXUS是不會輕易的消退，史庫瓦羅可是他最愛的人，自然會想盡辦法把人拐到床上發生關係。

現在自己就好好的睡一覺，然後等待史庫瓦羅醒過來，好好的再次發生關係，紓解一下自己的慾望，他的慾望可是沒有那樣簡單就消除，這點XANXUS相信史庫瓦羅一定很清楚。

「喂！做什麼？老子想起床！」史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS壓在自己的身上很無奈。

「囉嗦！幫我解決慾望，別想下床。」XANXUS是絕對不會讓史庫瓦羅輕易的爬下床。

XANXUS沒有給史庫瓦羅機會，他們之間又繼續下去，史庫瓦羅很想要把人踢開，可惜XANXUS是不能輕易的踢開的傢伙，自己只好繼續和他發生關係，直到對方滿意為止。END


	126. 情書(6927)

說到情書這種東西，骸在學生時代不知道收過多少封，當然綱吉也收到很多情書過，他們兩人一個帥一個漂亮，一定會收到很多情書，而他們兩人早已經習慣，而骸有時候也會寫情書給綱吉，收到信的綱吉很高興，就跟一般女孩子一樣。

綱吉也會回信給骸，情書這種東西是用來表達心意的，因此他們很習慣寫情書給對方，讓對方知道自己的心情和心意，骸很喜歡寫情書給綱吉，只要寫信給她，綱吉就會很開心，看見她開心的樣子他也會很開心。

「嗯？小綱收到情書了？」京子看見綱吉桌上有一封信的樣子說。

「啊！是啊！骸寫的。」綱吉微笑的說。

「骸真用心呢！」京子很羨慕綱吉有這樣好的男友。

「京子也會找到一位屬於妳的男友。」綱吉給京子這樣的祝福。

「謝謝妳，小綱。」京子開心的收下祝福。

「不會，這是妳應得的。」綱吉笑笑的說著。

對於自己的好友綱吉總是不吝嗇給予她們祝福，對綱吉來說朋友是和家人一樣重要，她會盡自己所能保護好她們，不讓她們受到任何的傷害，也盡量不讓她們接觸任何有關黑手黨的事情，畢竟這個世界不是她們可以接觸和適應的，為了不讓她們受到傷害才這樣做。

一向對朋友和家人保護很好的綱吉，是個善良、體貼的孩子，因此大家會用自己的方式來保護她，不讓她受到任何的傷害，骸更是會用自己的力量來守護好自己最重要的人，絕對不會讓她受到一絲一毫的傷害，否則他會要那些人付出代價。

「來看看骸今天寫了什麼。」綱吉很仔細的閱讀內容。

閱讀完內容之後，綱吉提起筆來好好的回信給骸，她一定會仔細的回信給他，告訴他自己的心情，以及收到他寫的情書是多麼的開心，甚至會告訴他說自己是用什麼樣的心情回信給他，綱吉相信骸也是用同樣的心情寫情書給自己。

綱吉思考到底要怎麼回應骸，他寫給自己的內容表達說他有多愛她，雖然已經習慣骸這樣表示自己對她的愛，可是要怎麼回應他，就讓綱吉非常的頭痛，有點傷腦筋到底要怎麼回應骸才可以，她已經好久沒寫這樣的情書。

綱吉細細的寫下自己想要回給骸的話，當然她也會告訴他想要知道的一切，用言語說不出來的一切全部寫在情書當中，這些事情他們不會說出口，只會好好的用文字表達給對方知道，告訴對方自己訴諸文字的心情。

骸非常的期待綱吉會寫什麼的內容給自己，他知道綱吉的文筆非常好，一定會用很優美的句子來回應自己所寫的內容，他們兩人默契很好，相信綱吉一定知道自己想要表達的意思，這樣他才會期待對方會有什麼樣的回應，他知道自己可以等到滿意的回答。

「寫好了，骸一定可以體會我的心情。」綱吉笑笑的封上自己寫好的情書。

「綱吉大人，會議時間到了，請您去會議室開會。」巴吉爾出現在綱吉的面前告訴她。

「好的，我馬上過去。」綱吉把情書收好，並且和巴吉爾一起過去會議室。

例行的會議所有的守護者全部都會到場，即使是討厭群聚的雲之守護者也會出席，綱吉的兩位雲之守護者一定會出席會議，畢竟他們的首領是那樣的好，加上他們又很保護綱吉，自然一定會出席會議，確認首領的安危，首領的安危是很重要的。

綱吉寫好情書之後，委託自己的屬下把情書交給骸，她相信這兩封情書骸一定會清楚，一直以來最了解自己的是自己的枕邊人，當然還有其他人也很了解她，骸只是比其他人多了解她一點，而自己比其他人多愛他一點。

骸收到綱吉的情書很高興，馬上拆開來看裡面的內容，他有些迫不及待的打開信件，他想要看綱吉寫了什麼內容來回應自己，但是看到兩封情書非常的訝異，她沒想到自家天使會寫兩封情書給自己，看見這樣的情形骸露出好看的笑容。

骸知道綱吉是什麼個性的人，看見內容沒有想那麼多，對他來說綱吉不管寫什麼都無所謂，自己只是想要和她分享一些事情，生活上的事情或是看到什麼有趣的事情，這些事情自然而然會想要和對方分享，情書的內容寫什麼不重要，他們只想分享這一切。

「呵呵！果然是我的寶貝天使。」骸看見內容後笑笑的說著。

「骸大人，時間差不多了。」千種出現在霧守辦公室的門口。

「好。」骸乖乖的和千種一起去開會。

會議室守護者和首領各自坐在自己的位子上，今天的會議很重要，要處理的事情很多，因此要商量的事情自然會很多，這點大家心裡都有底，該做什麼事情他們很清楚，只關乎他們利益的事情一定會去做，但他們不會讓自己心愛的大空感到任何的煩惱。

綱吉是他們想要守護的存在，所有守護者會用自己的生命去守護他們的大空，對他們來說她是很重要的人，不僅僅只是家族的首領同時也是他們很重要的朋友和親人，因此所有的守護者會用自己的生命來保護她，骸更是不容許任何人傷害他最重要的人。

「那麼，今天的會議就到此結束，大家還有什麼問題嗎？」綱吉用很認真的眼神看著自己的屬下們。

「沒我的事，我先離開。」不合群的雲雀一定是第一個離開。

「看樣子首領已經下定論，那麼我也要離開。」骸微笑的離開會議室。

綱吉看見這樣的情形點頭表示散會，其他人看見這樣的情形也各自離開，回到辦公室的綱吉看見骸出現在自己的辦公室並不意外，這個時間他都會出現在自己的面前，這是他們的習慣與默契，而看見骸出現在自己的辦公室綱吉當然很高興。

每一次開會完畢之後骸會出現在綱吉的辦公室當中，有時候會領任務去處理綱吉傷腦筋的事情，如果沒事的話會陪在綱吉的身邊，陪著她去處理那些令人討厭的公文，讓綱吉不會覺得很厭煩，那些公文真的很令人頭大，綱吉一點也不喜歡處理那些公文，骸的出現會讓她感覺好一點。

會議過後綱吉會想想要怎樣分發什麼任務給其他人，當然她會盡量不讓骸出任務，除非遇到很棘手的事情她才會把任務交給骸去處理，彭哥列的守護者當中最強的守護者是六道骸，這點是所有人都承認的事情，雖然雲雀和獄寺不同意就是。

「小綱吉，今天會議辛苦了。」骸開心的把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「一點也不辛苦，我沒有幫忙大家處理任務，只能用會議來告訴大家我的決定。」綱吉很高興可以幫上大家。

「小笨蛋，只要妳安好我們就覺得妳幫上我們。」骸微笑的告訴綱吉。

「那我要想辦法安好，不讓你們擔心。」綱吉聽見骸說的話露出好看的笑容。

「我看了妳的情書，我家天使真可愛。」骸笑笑的說著。

「什麼啦！」綱吉嘟著嘴看著骸。

看見綱吉可愛的樣子骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他家的天使就是這樣可愛，他知道綱吉是多麼可愛的女人，沒有人可以比的上她，而她永遠是自己的天使，只有她才能救贖自己，把自己從黑暗當中拉出來，不讓自己繼續沉淪下去，這點骸很感謝綱吉。

情書交換是他們之間的生活情趣，骸和綱吉很喜歡這樣的生活情趣，這樣有助於維繫他們之間的感情，對他們來說有時候用寫的比用說的還要好，即使他們兩人大多的時間都待在一起也是一樣，畢竟有些話不是那樣容易說出口的。

而且骸很喜歡用這樣的方式來和綱吉交流，對方當然也很喜歡用這樣的方式來回應自己，用情書表達自己想要說的話，不需要害羞就很容易寫出來，用說的話他們肯定說不出來。

「難度比較高的任務被恭彌哥哥拿走了。」綱吉看著自己最愛的人。

「任務被小麻雀拿走也沒關係，不過跳馬肯定會不開心。」骸多少知道迪諾和雲雀的感情關係。

「嘛！誰叫恭彌哥哥很喜歡出任務。」綱吉聽見骸說的話苦笑。

「跳馬自己會有辦法解決的。」骸親吻自己最愛的人。

綱吉看著自己最愛的人，骸的那雙眼睛她是多麼的喜歡，她一點也不覺得骸的眼睛很恐怖，每次看見骸的眼睛就覺得可以很安心，所以這就是為什麼綱吉很喜歡骸陪在自己的身邊。

即使每天骸陪在自己的身邊，綱吉也還是很喜歡寫情書給他，喜歡分享自己生活的一切，偶爾也會把說不出口的事情寫在情書裡面，這樣的效果真的很不錯，可以維繫他們之間的感情，保持最新鮮的狀態。END


	127. 春雨霏霏(6927)

在春天的雨裡看見似曾相似的情景，此時才明瞭這是多麼無意義的事情，此情此景早已不在，只存留在自己的心中罷了，原來這麼久的時間，已經改變自己曾以為幸福的一切。

世間之事僅此而已，失去的終無法拿回，他知曉自己所愛的人早已不在身邊，取而代之是身為首領的他，那是他最怨恨的一切，黑手黨，儘管是迫不得已，他還是很恨。

時光飛去永恆不再，任由波光粼粼的河水帶走這一切，這才想起又是一年的春天，春雨不眠昨夜的你是否安好呢？現在的他只想要知道他是否安好，是否還跟以前一樣那樣的天真。

「骸大人，有任務。」千種敲敲霧守房間的門告訴骸。

「讓庫洛姆去。」骸躺在床上只是這樣簡單的交代。

「是。」千種聽見骸說的話也不打算說什麼。

躺在床上的骸用手摸著自己半邊的臉，遮住自己的眼睛看著天花板，僅僅只是用一隻眼睛看著天花板發呆，似乎是想要看出什麼東西似的，窗外的雨打在玻璃上的聲音讓他覺得煩躁。

自己曾經用這雙手保護過自己所愛的人，但是現在似乎好像不需要自己繼續保護下去，明明答應過自己絕對不會繼任首領的位子，可是他還是被迫當上首領，雖然回到第一代首領的那樣子，可是還是黑手黨。

對於自己身在黑手黨的骸覺得很厭惡，現在依舊還是一樣，能夠不去出任務他就不去，雖然他很想滅掉那些討人厭的黑手黨，可是他知道現在還不是時候，因為他不能讓他哭。

「真煩。」骸看著窗外的雨不知道要說什麼。

「骸。」綱吉敲敲門，他知道骸肯定在房間裡面。

聽見綱吉的聲音骸沒有多做回應，想要裝作自己不在房間的樣子，可惜對方已經拿出鑰匙打開自己房間的門，綱吉打開房門看見黑暗的房間不知道要說什麼，他知道骸現在心情一定很不好。

他們好不容易交往十年的時間，本來應該就是要好好的走下去，卻因為自己接任這個突如其來的彭哥列首領的位子，這點讓骸非常不高興，只是對方沒有說出來，可自己很清楚他很生氣。

太過清楚對方的個性，綱吉不知道要多說什麼，對方就算在生氣也是繼任霧守的位子來幫忙自己，看見這樣的情形綱吉很感謝骸，就算有滿滿的感謝卻還是化解不了對方生氣的情形。

「骸，你還在生氣嗎？」綱吉走到骸的面前問他。

「我有什麼資格生氣？」骸緩緩抬頭看著對方。

「對不起。」綱吉突然擁抱自己最愛的人。

「沒有什麼好對不起的，這是你的命運。」骸早已經接受這樣的命運。

「可是我還是變成骸討厭的人。」綱吉有種不知道要說什麼的感覺。

「我只要你安好。」骸夢想是那樣的簡單。

走到最後骸知道自己的夢想很簡單，只要對方安好就好，其他的他什麼都可以不管，綱吉平安的待在自己的身邊就好，可惜這樣簡單的夢想卻因為對方當上首領而可能實現不了。

彭哥列的壯大早已經吸引很多其他人的覬覦，又有多少人可以幫忙自己保護好自己所愛的人，十年的時間可以改變很多東西，最好的回憶總是留在自己的腦海中，希望這些美麗的回憶可以永遠不要忘記。

同時才知道原來自己的淚水可以為了自己而流以外還可以為了對方而流，這些流下來的淚水不知道要怎麼處理，骸真的不知道要怎樣和綱吉溝通，只能用自己的方式來保護他。

「只要你安好，我什麼都可以不在意。」骸輕輕的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「嗯。」綱吉很清楚骸的意思。

什麼都不懂的年紀，那是最好的時候，過了愛做夢的年紀之後，這些的一切會覺得轟轟烈烈不如平靜，幸福沒有那麼容易，才會讓人著迷，太過安穩的一切總是會讓人忘記這一切。

曾經最美好的年紀讓骸忘記了自己和綱吉的身份，直到十年後想起才知道自己忘卻了他們兩人的身分，一個是繼承彭哥列首領的人，一個是守護首領的守護者，這一切讓骸不知道要說什麼。

綱吉很怕自己變成骸討厭的人，因為他知道自己真的很愛他，很怕自己親手寫上的離別，讓他們兩人無法拒絕，人間世事無常嗎？這點他們從未去問過，只知道他們停在這裡不敢走下去。

「綱吉，我永遠無法討厭你，即使你是黑手黨的首領也是一樣。」骸很清楚自己根本無法討厭自己最愛的人。

「可是，我真的很怕，很怕真的變成那樣恐怖的人。」綱吉很怕自己被這個世界給染黑。

「有我在，不會的，你還會是你的。」骸輕輕的摸起綱吉的臉頰。

「骸……」綱吉知道自己的內心是多麼的掙扎。

看見綱吉淚眼婆娑的樣子骸只是輕輕的親吻他，自己發誓過一定會保護好他，不會因為他是黑手黨世界的首領而放棄他，既然自己已經決定要保護他，這個承諾就會繼續下去，直到他生命終結為止。

有時候他們會希望這一切不過只是夢境罷了，他們不想要去想起那麼多的事情，這樣的一切他們不想要經歷，他們只想要安穩的過著自己想要的生活，可惜似乎是天不從人願。

不管綱吉有多麼的掙扎這一切還是發生了，儘管如此他們還是願意攜手繼續走下去，骸會用自己的方式來保護好綱吉的一切，保護著自己十年前認為很天真的人，認為他永遠不可能當上首領的人。

綱吉知道現在很想要痛哭一頓，想要哭倒在骸的懷裡，可是他知道這是不可能的事情，他們兩人的感情和身分早已經不容許他們這樣做，或許現在這樣的情況對他們來說是最好的，即使如此他們還是不願意放開對方的手，希望可以和對方繼續走下去，因為他們知道少了對方自己肯定活不下去，真的活不下去。END


	128. 你是我的(6927)

骸和綱吉交往很久，他們兩人的感情非常的穩定，只是他們兩人有不為人知的佔有慾，很多人都以為是骸對於綱吉才有強烈的佔有慾，但是卻不知道綱吉對骸也有超級強烈的佔有慾。

每次看見女性接近骸的時候，綱吉會露出一些小小的不滿，只是她不會大動作的表現出來，只會默默的看著骸，注意到這樣的情形骸會馬上過去找她，他知道對方肯定很生氣。

因為自己見到男性接近自己最愛的人也會這樣，所以不管怎樣骸都會安撫自己最愛的人，綱吉可是他心愛的寶貝出任務，如果不好好的安撫的話，自己肯定會遭殃。

「生氣了？」骸看見綱吉不高興的樣子很無奈。

「我沒有生氣，骸為什麼這樣問？」綱吉拿著盤子準備去拿點心來吃。

「我以為剛剛有女性靠近我，妳會生氣。」骸牽起綱吉的手，順便把盤子拿過來。

「我剛沒看到，自然不會吃醋。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰。

聽見綱吉說的話骸只是笑笑的，在一起那麼多年自己早已經了解對方到底是什麼樣的個性，綱吉只是不會在大家的面前大吵大鬧，吃醋的樣子只能從語氣或是說話的方式來判斷。

骸當然知道綱吉是在吃醋，只是她沒有多說什麼，既然對方不打算說什麼自己也不好戳破，反而是攬著她的腰走到休息的位子來吃東西，今天的聚會有很多人來，難免會有男性、女性會過來找他們。

自家天使有多麼的漂亮骸很清楚，今天穿的禮服真的很漂亮，可以襯托綱吉的氣質，讓骸覺得自己要好好的保護她，偶爾還可以趁這時候偷吃一下豆腐，只要對方不打掉自己的手就可以。

「小綱吉，妳可要多吃一點才可以。」骸把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「要是變肥的話，你可不能嫌棄我。」綱吉看著骸拿著一堆食物的樣子很無奈。

「我才不會嫌棄妳，只是覺得妳最近有點瘦。」骸摸著綱吉的腰部有些不滿意。

「最近好像是真的瘦了點。」綱吉記得最近量體重好像有掉下來的樣子。

「所以要多吃一點才可以。」骸不喜歡綱吉太過瘦。

「有你在我根本不需要太過擔心。」綱吉開始乖乖的吃起那些食物。

骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己真的要好好的照顧綱吉，看見他們恩愛的樣子沒有人敢過來，因為沒有人想要被粉紅泡泡給閃，要是到他們的附近可是會被他們兩人閃瞎的。

聚會過後骸和綱吉回到房間去，如果不是今天一定要參加的話，他們兩人肯定想要逃掉這次的聚會，黑手黨之間總是會要這樣固定舉行聚會，勾心鬥角的一切會在這裡出現。

在換下衣服之前他們兩人先進入浴室當中梳洗，骸先進入浴室當中洗澡，之後才換綱吉，反正這些衣服都會有人會負責處理，現在他們只想要好好的休息，順便享受一下他們應該享受的事情。

「你這次宣示主權的意味很濃厚喔！骸。」綱吉跨坐在骸的身上說出這句話。

「不宣示一下大家怎麼知道妳是我的呢？」骸很清楚有很多人很喜歡自己綱吉。

「那麼哪天我是否也要宣示一下主權呢？覬覦骸的人也很多呢！」綱吉笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「我很樂意。」骸微笑的親吻綱吉。

骸當然很樂意綱吉偶爾宣示一下主權，讓大家知道自己是彭哥列第十代的男人，是她最重要的伴侶，誰都不可以和她搶，這點骸相信綱吉一定可以做到，而且現在的綱吉根本就像是吃醋的小貓。

這位可愛又吃醋的小貓骸當然有辦法安撫，畢竟他可是很清楚她的個性，怎麼說都有辦法安撫自己最愛的人，如果沒有辦法的話，自己可就不能和綱吉平起平坐，怎麼說他是綱吉的霧之守護者。

綱吉有多麼漂亮骸很清楚，這是一個不可否認的事實，這也是為什麼在他們還沒結婚以前很多家族都會發出邀請，希望她可以看上其中一個人，然後締結姻親關係的家族同盟，只可惜綱吉只鍾情骸一個人。

「妳漂亮到有很多人想要和妳求婚。」骸輕輕的摸著綱吉的臉頰。

「你自己還不是一樣，想要和你在一起的人也很多。」綱吉很清楚骸有多帥氣。

骸微笑的看著綱吉，其他的事情沒有多說什麼，只是把人壓在自己的身下，似乎是準備想要做些什麼事情，對此綱吉沒有打算說什麼，也不想要推開對方，既然對方想要就好好享受一下。

看著綱吉的動作骸很清楚對方知道自己想要做什麼，似乎不打算推開自己的樣子，他們可以好好的享受一下，既然他們兩人想要享受一下和樂而不為，他們根本不需要去想那麼多。

而且他們也好幾天沒有好好的發生關係，肉體關係他們兩人也好久沒有做，現在想要碰觸對方的慾望真的很強烈，所以他們決定要順從自己的慾望好好的來享受一下。

「妳在想什麼呢？」骸親吻綱吉。

「沒想什麼，只是覺得很幸福。」綱吉笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「的確是很幸福，和妳在一起。」骸很清楚自己真的很幸福。

「我也是，我也最愛骸了。」綱吉幸福的笑著。

骸知道綱吉是自己救贖的陽光，打從第一眼見到綱吉時候，骸知道她會是自己的救贖，因此自己會用自己的方式來保護好心愛的女人，絕對不會讓她受到一絲絲的傷害。

畢竟太過天真的人無法適應黑手黨的一切，就算她是彭哥列第十代首領也是一樣，雖然是自己最討厭的黑手黨，可是骸還是願意委身在她的身邊保護好她，這個陽光自己不會放開她的手。

你是我的，這是一種宣示也是一種佔有，他們兩人的佔有慾可是不會輸給對方，畢竟他們很清楚自己有多愛對方，不會輕易的鬆開對方的手，會想要和他永遠的在一起。END


	129. 我的手在你的兜裡(DH)雲雀生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

雲雀不太喜歡被迪諾抱在懷裡，因為迪諾很喜歡把手放在自己的衣服裡面，只要有口袋的衣服一定會這樣做，但是他又很貪戀迪諾的體溫，所以這對雲雀來說是一件非常掙扎的事情。

有時候不小心抱著、抱著會變成滾床單的畫面，當然在雲雀還沒成年的時候迪諾沒有動手，只是單純這樣抱著他，這點讓雲雀知道迪諾是很君子的人，只是有了年紀不再懵懂的時候就會希望迪諾別這樣做。

今天雲雀想要看書，看見迪諾正在床上的樣子爬上床靠在他的身上，迪諾把雲雀懶在自己的懷裡，然後又把手放在他的肚子上，隔著衣服摸著他的身體，這個動作雲雀雖然很困擾也沒多說什麼。

「恭彌。」迪諾親親雲雀的臉頰。

「種馬，別吵，我要把書看完。」雲卻拍了一下迪諾的手。

「好。」聽見雲雀這樣說迪諾乖乖的陪著他看書。

雲雀喜歡靠在迪諾的身上看書，看見這樣的情形迪諾也沒有多說什麼，他知道這是雲雀的習慣，這個小習慣是從以前養成的，而且還是他刻意養成的習慣，自然不會多說什麼。

只是乖乖的把手放在衣服的口袋中，等待雲雀把書看完，這段時間他也沒去鬧他，另外拿起一本書繼續看，靠在一起看書真的很舒服，而且自己的手放在最喜歡的位子上更是喜歡。

看完書的雲雀打了呵欠，轉身親吻迪諾，沒想到主權馬上被奪過去，迪諾對於雲雀主動親吻自己真的很高興，他想要做一些事情，手不規矩的在他的身上亂摸，雲雀很想打掉迪諾的鹹豬手，可是卻無能為力。

「我要睡了。」親吻過後雲雀只是這樣告訴迪諾。

「好。」迪諾親親雲雀的臉頰後就和他一起睡覺。

感受到迪諾環繞在自己腰部的手雲雀感到很安心，他很喜歡這樣的感覺，對他來說這個動作有種很安心的感覺，自己也很喜歡靠在迪諾的身上聽著他的心跳聲，或許這也是為什麼他不會打掉迪諾的手。

偶爾兩人有慾望的時候也會因為一個小小的動作就會滾床單，可是今天他們兩人沒有這種慾望，自然就是躺在床上睡覺，能夠在自己最愛的人身邊好好睡覺，雲雀自然不會多說什麼。

早上起床迪諾在穿衣服的時候雲雀會從後面擁抱他，然後把手放在他的外套口袋中，這樣的動作可以說是很親密，這樣親密的動作迪諾只讓雲雀一個人做，除了他以外其他人都不能做這樣的動作。

「不多睡一點？」迪諾看著抱著自己的孩子問。

「你要開會？」雲雀不喜歡迪諾太早起來。

「嗯，是啊！」迪諾拍拍雲雀環繞在自己身上的手。

「我跟你去。」雲雀悶悶的說出這句話。

「好。」迪諾當然沒有任何意見。

「哼！」雲雀乖乖的去換上自己的西裝。

這時候換迪諾從背後擁抱雲雀，然後親親他的臉頰安撫，感受到迪諾的安撫雲雀的臉色才沒那麼難看，早上要那麼早起床去開會，這點對雲雀很不爽，尤其是迪諾無法陪伴他的時候。

迪諾很清楚雲雀的個性，所以會想辦法安撫自己最愛的人，要是自家愛人不開心的話，肯定會讓那些手下吃苦頭，為了避免這樣的情形，迪諾當然會好好的安撫雲雀。

如果不是因為有事情的話，迪諾也不會這麼早開會，肯定是因為有事情才會這樣做，這點雲雀當然也很清楚，雖然他是彭哥列的雲之守護者，但是他可以插手加百羅涅的事情。

「BOSS、雲雀先生，早安。」羅馬力歐看見這樣的情形微笑。

「走吧！羅馬力歐。」迪諾牽起雲雀的手一起走到會議室。

所有的人看見首領和首領夫人一起來會議室就知道今天不會多好過，畢竟吵到雲雀睡覺肯定是會死人，迪諾看見這樣的情形當然很滿意，有雲雀在自己的身邊這些人肯定會乖一點。

雖然雲雀不喜歡群聚，可是待在迪諾的身邊他不會說什麼，在他看來這些手下基本上是廢物，根本不會把事情給處理好，還要勞煩迪諾和自己去處理，羅馬力歐看見這樣的情形沒說話。

開會過後迪諾去處理那些討人厭的公文，雲雀待在旁邊沒有多說什麼，他喜歡這樣的感覺，如果自己受不了的話是會去吵迪諾，這時候迪諾會放下手邊的事情來陪自己。

「種馬，回房間睡覺。」雲雀緩緩的說出這句話。

「好。」聽見雲雀說的話迪諾苦笑。

「種馬，有意見嗎？」雲雀可是不准迪諾反對。

「沒有。」迪諾把人拉到自己的懷裡然後把手放在他的西裝口袋裡。

雲雀當然知道迪諾是不會反對自己，光是這樣的動作就表示要和自己一起回去房間睡覺，太早起來果然還是很累人，他一點也不想要那麼早起床，那些廢物果然讓人很討厭。

迪諾和雲雀一起回去房間睡覺，看見對方換下西裝穿上睡衣的樣子不知道要說什麼，看樣子自己肯定也要把衣服換下來，不然的話雲雀肯定會生氣，這點迪諾很清楚，自然也跟著雲雀換上睡衣一起睡覺，看見愛人躺在自己的懷裡迪諾微笑，果然現在還是和自己最愛的人一起睡覺比較重要。END


	130. 雨季(6927)骸生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

義大利的氣候是地中海型氣候，雖然也是有雨季的時期，可是總不是那麼的讓人難過，可是回到日本讀書之後骸一度不適應，畢竟梅雨期間總是會讓他感到很傷腦筋。

對於梅雨季節這種雨季綱吉沒有太大的感受，畢竟她是生在日本的孩子，早已經習慣這樣的雨季，看見骸不習慣的樣子讓她不知道該說什麼才好，她知道骸就是不習慣日本的氣候。

這點和獄寺也是一樣，他們兩人根本不適應日本的氣候，因此每次雨季到來總是可以看到他們兩人皺眉頭，綱吉也不好多說什麼，只是會想辦法好好的安慰他們，讓他們不會那樣的難過。

「梅雨季節到了，雨季到了骸就不舒服。」綱吉看見外面下雨的樣子苦笑。

「那傢伙只是不太適應，不需要去擔心那麼多。」伊夫看見外面下雨的樣子沒有多說什麼。

「舅舅也真是的。」綱吉聽見伊夫說的話不知道要說什麼才好。

「那是他自己要適應的事情，根本不需要妳去煩惱那麼多。」伊夫摸摸綱吉的頭後去廚房準備早餐。

綱吉知道伊夫的個性自然沒有多說什麼，她知道骸是伊夫的繼承人，自然對他一定會很嚴格，如果連雨季也無法好好的適應的話，肯定會讓人傷腦筋，這些綱吉都很清楚。

骸看見外面下雨就知道雨季到來，對此他不想要多說什麼，只是安靜的把東西給準備好，現在他和千種、犬住在彭哥列的地盤當中，要不是小時候早早就被收養在彭哥列家族裡，骸會覺得自己肯定會讓這些人好看。

可是他也很清楚自己根本不可能打過伊夫或是九代首領身邊的守護者，那些守護者都有一定的能力，自己的能力根本不可能打過他們，甚至比自己出色的幻術師也有很多。

「骸大人，您今天要出門嗎？」千種看見這樣的情形問出這句話。

「再說吧！」骸在雨季到來的時候根本不想要出門。

「嗯。」千種看了骸一眼後離開房間。

千種看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，犬早已經出門買東西去，不管有沒有下雨犬都會出門，而千種則是會看情況再來決定要不要出去，骸只要在雨季到來是不會出門，這點千種和犬都很清楚。

下雨天綱吉也不太想要出門，連去彭哥列在日本的分部也不想要去，待在家裡也無所謂，不過想到今天是骸的生日，綱吉還是覺得自己應該要去送禮物給他，梅雨季節會下雨也是很正常的事情。

吃過早餐綱吉進入廚房弄蛋糕，巧克力蛋糕的做法不會很難，伊夫看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，綱吉和骸早已經是一對情侶，會在骸生日的時候弄一個蛋糕給他吃也不是什麼奇怪的事情。

「別對那傢伙太好，小心被吃得死死的。」伊夫對於外甥女可是非常的疼愛。

「不會啦！舅舅太過擔心了。」綱吉笑笑的告訴伊夫。

「妳啊！跟奈奈真像。」伊夫用手托著臉看著綱吉的背影笑笑的說著。

「因為我是媽媽的女兒啊！舅舅。」綱吉知道伊夫是多麼的疼愛自己。

巧克力蛋糕做好之後，綱吉撐著雨傘去彭哥列家族在日本的分部，她就是想要送蛋糕給骸吃，只是不知道對方是否會賞臉，不過她相信骸一定會接受自己的好意，應該不需要擔心那麼多。

伊夫看見綱吉出門的樣子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，家光和奈奈的感情真的很好，這次又去度蜜月，已經不知道去度第幾次的蜜月，綱吉和骸的感情很穩定也很好他當然很高興。

骸看見綱吉帶蛋糕來彭哥列家族分部感到很訝異，這才想起今天是自己的生日，即使今天是下雨天綱吉還是很願意帶蛋糕來和他一起分享，看見這樣的情形骸只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「骸果然到了雨季就不想要出門，我也差點忘記今天是你的生日。」綱吉把蛋糕放在桌子上後笑笑的說。

「我沒有過生日的習慣，不需要這樣對待我。」骸對於自己的生日不是那樣的喜歡。

「如果骸沒有在這天出生的話，我就遇不到你。」綱吉很認真的把蛋糕推給骸。

「但是我覺得自己最幸運的事情是遇到妳，我的天使，親愛的綱吉。」骸把綱吉拉到自己的懷裡。

這樣的動作讓綱吉跌在骸的懷裡，看見這樣的情形綱吉沒有多說什麼，只是開心的窩在骸的懷裡，難得他們兩人有這樣親密的動作，綱吉很認真的看著自己最愛的人，然後微笑的親吻他。

骸伸出手摸摸綱吉的長髮，自己是那樣的喜歡她，早在第一次見面的時候自己就對她一見鍾情，他知道自己這輩子是無法離開她，因為他的心已經被擄獲，落在她的身邊。

儘管骸是那樣的不喜歡雨季，可是看見綱吉親自拎著好吃的巧克力蛋糕出現在自己的面前，那種感動他可真的說不上來，原來和人交往在一起是那樣的幸福，才可以享受到這樣的福利。

「快吃吧！」綱吉把巧克力蛋糕拿到骸的面前。

「嗯，好。」骸開始吃起綱吉親手做的巧克力蛋糕。

來到彭哥列之後骸知道自己改變很多，早已經不是那個想要對黑手黨進行復仇的傢伙，因為他遇到自己這一生最重要的人，這位天使在自己內心當中的比重已經佔的很大，內心的雨季也因為她而有了雨過天晴的樣子，原來自己是幸福的。END


	131. 抽走皮帶(白正)

入江正一有個讓他傷腦筋的情人白蘭，是傑索家族的首領，而且這個傢伙和彭哥列的霧之守護者六道骸的個性很像，往往會讓人傷腦筋，常常會讓正一覺得胃痛，誰叫他的戀人是真的很讓人傷腦筋。

今天晚上白蘭很難得可以正常的和正一在一起，平常這時候正一還在忙碌，當首領的副手可說是不會輕鬆到哪裡去，而且這位首領又常常翹班，這點可是會讓正一很頭痛。

正一生氣的跨坐在白蘭的身上，故意抽走他的皮帶，看見這樣的情形白蘭露出好看的笑容，他知道接下來可以和正一做某件事情，只可惜對方似乎不想要理會自己的樣子。

「小正，你想要做某件事情嗎？為什麼要抽走我的皮帶？」白蘭看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「我不想做什麼，只是想要痛打你一頓而已，誰叫你又丟了一大堆了爛攤子給我。」正一拿起皮帶決定好好的教訓白蘭。

「小正，我錯了啦！不要這樣。」白蘭知道正一現在很生氣。

「誰理你。」正一打算開始教訓人。

這時候白蘭馬上被嚇醒，他沒想到這個竟然是自己做的夢，雖然他很想要和正一做某件事情就是，只可惜這只是自己的夢境，而且明明就是個春夢竟然會變成惡夢，想到此白蘭還真的不知道要說什麼才好。

白蘭轉頭看見正一睡在自己的身邊，而且還是睡得很熟的樣子，大概是因為自己很久沒有和他做愛，所以才會做這樣的夢，只是沒想到正一竟然會拒絕自己，然後抽走皮帶來教訓自己。

這樣的夢讓白蘭不知道要說什麼才好，自己似乎好像有種被虐待狂的感覺，當然正一根本不會真的這樣做，只是自己老是會把他惹火，最後對方就不理會自己，根本不想鳥自己。

「白蘭大人。」正一醒了過來揉揉自己的眼睛。

「沒事，繼續睡。」白蘭看見正一要拿眼鏡的樣子馬上阻止。

「你怎麼醒了？」正一的語氣是那樣的迷濛。

「只是做了一個惡夢罷了。」白蘭低頭親吻自己最愛的人。

白蘭親吻過後意猶未盡，看見正一繼續睡的樣子微笑，雖然自己體內的慾望有點蠢蠢欲動，可是他知道要是吵醒正一的話，對方肯定會教訓自己，雖然自己會嚐到甜頭，第二天肯定會不好過。

評估過情勢後白蘭決定好好的抱著正一繼續睡覺，剛剛的惡夢在某些方面來說是反應自己想要正一的想法，就算想要他還是要等到他同意才可以，怎麼說正一要是負氣跑回娘家彭哥列的話，自己肯定找不到他。

親了親正一的額頭後白蘭繼續睡覺，隔天早上會有什麼樣的情形出現到時候再說，現在只想要好好睡覺就好，只是白蘭的腦袋裡面就是想要和正一歡愛，可惜對方正在睡覺的說。

「白蘭大人，你到底是做了什麼夢？」早上醒來之後正一看見白蘭的表情不知道要說什麼才好。

「小正，我好想做，我們已經好久沒有做愛了。」白蘭看見正一已經把制服穿好的樣子很無奈。

「不是前幾天就已經做過了嗎？」正一聽見白蘭說的話臉紅，他沒想到眼前的人會說出這句話。

「前幾天是前幾天，今天是今天。」白蘭故意抽走正一的皮帶，然後把人壓在床上。

正一看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，白蘭已經扯掉自己的皮帶之後，順便解開自己衣服的釦子，而且對方也開始親吻自己敏感的地方，讓正一根本無法反抗，或許自己的內心當中也想要和他做這件事。

看見自己最愛的人沒有反抗白蘭很開心，這就表示說自己真的很想要和自己發生關係，這下子兩人肯定不能出席早上的會議，不知道那些幹部會說什麼，現在白蘭早已經不想要去想那麼多。

果然到最後他們兩人真的趕不上早上會議，對於這點傑索家族的幹部早已經見怪不怪，桔梗看見這樣的情形馬上主持會議，其他的事情等白蘭起床之後再來批示就好。

「桔梗他們肯定會很生氣。」正一捏捏白蘭的臉頰。

「又沒關係，小正不用擔心啦！」白蘭的語氣是那樣的輕鬆。

「起來，我要去洗澡，黏答答的很討厭。」正一想要推開壓在自己身上的人。

「不行喔！我還想要呢！小正。」白蘭故意摸著正一最脆弱的地方。

因為白蘭的動作正一開始呻吟起來，看樣子對方是不想要放開自己，這下子自己桌上的公文肯定會很多，到時候自己要盯著白蘭去批示才可以，絕對不可以讓這傢伙把那些公文丟到自己的桌上來。

幹部們早已經習慣他們家的首領會在早上的時候和首領夫人培養感情，因此有時候不會出現在早上的會議上，反正他們的首領肯定會把所有的事情給處理好就好，其他的事情不需要去想那麼多。

等到白蘭放過正一之後就去處理公文，讓正一躺在床上睡覺，看見正一睡的很熟的樣子微笑，自己把人吃抹乾淨是最爽的事情，看樣子今天肯定是不會做那種很奇怪的惡夢。

「白蘭大人很高興？」桔梗看見白蘭開心的樣子好奇的問。

「早上和小正玩得很開心。」白蘭笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「該請您批示的東西已經放在桌上，還請白蘭大人看一下。」桔梗把該報告的事情告訴白蘭。

「好唷！謝謝你呢！桔梗。」白蘭知道自己該去好好的批改公文，要不然正一肯定會生氣。

享受過自己想要做的事情後，白蘭一定會很開心的去把所有的公文給處理完畢，他知道該做的事情還是要做，不然的話正一肯定會讓自己好看，到時候懲罰會被要求睡沙發，白蘭可不想要這樣，他可想要好好的抱著自己最愛的人一起睡覺，沒抱著正一睡覺他可是會不習慣。END


	132. 朝夕相對(山獄)山本生日賀文

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於慎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

山本和獄寺是彭哥列的第十代守護者，從國中起他們兩人就朝夕相對，這樣朝夕相對的時光讓他們兩人的感情有些變化，這麼多年的時間早已經改變他們兩人的相處方式。

十年總是可以改變很多事情，不變的是那樣些回憶，可以從打打鬧鬧的狀態變成待在同一個空間可以安靜的相處在一起，兩人慢慢的成為情侶之後獄寺也很少去找山本吵架。

「棒球笨蛋！有任務要去執行。」獄寺在棒球場找到自己的戀人，準備抓他一起去執行任務。

「小綱又派任務了？」山本放下球棒後看著獄寺說。

「對，十代首領又派任務給我們，說是我們的地盤有問題，要我們去處理一下。」獄寺沒好氣的對山本說。

「嘛！嘛！這下子又要傷腦筋了。」山本聽見獄寺說的話苦笑。

看見獄寺已經出現在自己的面前山本當然要乖乖的去解決任務，如果自己不去出任務的話，自己的寶貝愛人會把自己痛打一頓，要是自己沒有和他一起出任務的話，今天晚上大概是要睡沙發。

雖然很不想要出任務但是山本還是和獄寺一起去，看看到底自己的地盤是有什麼問題，最近有很多小混混想要來侵犯彭哥列的地盤，所以每位守護者感到很頭痛，會想盡辦法讓那些人得到教訓。

山本和獄寺來到自己的地盤，看見又有人來強收保護費的樣子感到很頭痛，他們安排的人手已經被打倒，看樣子是最近興起的小家族，這下子又要請人去處理這件事。

「要是讓小綱去新興的小家族談判，肯定會讓人傷腦筋。」山本直接把這些人打倒在地上。

「要不就讓六道骸那傢伙去，肯定會把所有的事情給處理好。」獄寺疏散人潮之後直接放炸彈給丟出去。

「那樣的話肯定會看不到那個家族了。」山本怎麼會不知道獄寺的意思。

「誰理他們，造成困擾就給我消失。」獄寺解決完之後把這些傢伙給丟出去。

山本看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼，畢竟朝夕相對這麼多年他早已經了解獄寺的個性，其實就某些方面自己也很希望這樣的情形，有太多的事情已經造成困擾，現在這樣的情形就讓他們感到很困擾。

從第一代首領喬托開始彭哥列家族有很多年沒涉入那些讓人困擾的一切，金錢來源他們有其他的方式，但是他們絕對不涉入毒品這個東西，保護費看居民的經濟狀況來酌收，畢竟彭哥列家族成立的主旨是保護居民，不是真正的黑幫。

所以當有其他家族來找麻煩的時候，最快的方式就去滅了那個家族，叫的出名字的家族們大多都有默契，有默契的關係知道每個人的領地在哪裡，互不侵犯的條約早在每次的議會中出現。

「又是來販賣毒品的傢伙，到底是從哪裡流出來的。」獄寺踩著犯人的手很嚴肅的說著。

「誰知道呢！要拷問一下他嗎？最近新興的家族很多都不長眼。」山本很冷靜的看著附近的環境。

「只能這樣了。」獄寺很樂意拷問這個傢伙。

「我去和居民溝通一下。」山本一點也不想要管愛人怎樣拷問這個犯人。

「真是個蠢傢伙，棒球笨蛋。」獄寺看見這樣的情形露出好看的微笑。

處理好之後獄寺直接讓屬下處理這個犯人，然後悠閒的去找山本，看見山本正在和一位老太太聊天沒多說什麼，這裡的居民都很喜歡山本，安居樂業的居民受到騷擾獄寺當然會很不滿。

山本和獄寺把所有的事情處理完畢之後就回去彭哥列大宅，綱吉從他們的口中知道事情的來源後感到很傷腦筋，說明天的會議再來討論，讓他們兩人好好的去休息，山本和獄寺回去自己的房間洗澡睡覺。

睡在一起的兩人當然偶爾會一起洗澡，山本是個很愛撒嬌的人，獄寺知道愛人會和自己撒嬌，相處太久的時間他們早已經知道對方的個性，吵吵鬧鬧的感情到現在還是一樣。

「真煩！現在毒品真的防不勝防，真想要炸死他們。」獄寺靠在山本的懷裡說出這句話。

「這也沒辦法，這種東西從以前到現在都無法防止。」山本靠在獄寺的後背跟他撒嬌。

「不知道十代首領會怎樣處理？」獄寺任由山本和自己撒嬌。

「小綱總會有辦法處理，只是不知道是誰去處理。」山本覺得應該是霧雲兩大守護者去處理。

「也是。」獄寺知道山本的意思。

「嗯。」山本覺得自己很疲累。

泡澡過後山本直接躺在床上睡覺，獄寺看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是躺在另外一邊和他一起睡覺，今天山本過了很充足的一天，不然的話怎麼會看見他現在躺在床上睡覺。

獄寺很清楚山本今天的行程，雙方的行程早在每個月的第一天就會知曉，除非會有多出來的行程，不過他們都會告知對方，告訴對方自己的行程在情人之間是很正常的事情。

朝夕相對的兩人感情越來越好，從以前常常吵架的樣子到現在可以安靜的待在對方的身邊，這十年的時間把他們兩人磨合的差不多，山本和獄寺很開心可以和對方在一起，對他們來說和愛人在一起是很幸福的事情。END


	133. 身高差(DH)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

雲雀很討厭自己和迪諾有身高差的問題，對方是西方人的關係長的比較高大，自己和他在一起看起來就像是小孩子一樣，雖然歲數差的有點多，在迪諾的眼裡雲雀的確像個小孩子一樣。

而且迪諾會利用身高差來親吻自己，這點雲雀很清楚也很討厭，最後自己會被壓在床上做某種運動，常常自己只能躺在床上不能爬起來，對此雲雀非常不高興迪諾很開心。

「種馬！真是夠了！」雲雀又被壓在床上很想要把人給踢下床去。

「恭彌真不誠實，明明就很想要。」迪諾微笑的看著雲雀。

雲雀氣到不知道要怎樣才好，想要把對方給踢下床可惜卻不能，對方的力氣真的大到讓自己無法踢他下床，他不想要承認自己內心當中很喜歡迪諾這樣的動作，一點也不想要承認自己很愛他。

迪諾很清楚自己最愛的人老是口是心非，雲雀很愛口是心非這件事大家都很清楚，只是在床上運動的時候會有不同的情趣在，最後自己最愛的小麻雀可是逃不開自己的手掌心。

享受完後迪諾看見雲雀睡在自己的懷裡微笑，自己很喜歡利用身高差做這件事，經過這麼多年的時間愛人和自己當然有身高差，就算經過十年的時間也是一樣，雲雀總是矮迪諾一點。

「小笨蛋。」迪諾親親雲雀的額頭。

「不要吵，種馬。」雲雀緩緩的說出這句話。

「睡吧！我會在你的身邊。」迪諾笑笑的說著。

「嗯。」雲雀當然知道迪諾的意思。

醒來之後雲雀發現到迪諾去處理事情，看見這樣的情形他沒有多說什麼，穿上和服之後就去找自己最愛的人，把所有的事情給處理完後，迪諾伸伸懶腰坐在首領的位子發呆。

當雲雀進入首領辦公室看見這樣的情形只是笑了一下，然後直接爬到他的身上去，即使自己已經不再是當年那個小孩子，他還是很喜歡做這件事，他相信迪諾不會在意。

看見雲雀爬到自己身上迪諾只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，儘管他已經拿出拐子抵在自己的脖子上，迪諾還是往前親吻自己最愛的人，雲雀因為這個動作只能乖乖的放下拐子享受這個吻。

「想偷襲我還早呢！親愛的恭彌。」親吻過後迪諾笑笑的看著雲雀。

「哼！」雲雀乖乖的趴在迪諾的懷裡。

「繼續加油！這樣首領的位子就可以給你。」迪諾很樂意把首領的位子給雲雀。

「這麼多年的時間，我都還打不過你。」雲雀悶悶的說著。

從小在一起雲雀當然知道迪諾的實力在哪裡，從以前到現在自己偷襲過很多次，可以迪諾總是有辦法來安撫自己，對於這點雲雀感到很傷腦筋，看見對方一臉無所謂的樣子真的很想打他。

難得把所有的事情都處理完，雲雀又只穿浴衣的樣子讓迪諾有點蠢蠢欲動，想要做某件事情，把愛人壓在桌子上操可是自己的夢想之一，想到做到迪諾馬上開始做了起來，雲雀根本拿他沒辦法。

首領辦公室傳出不明的呻吟聲，聽見這樣的聲音屬下們馬上離開，看樣子首領和首領夫人又在辦公室當中做某件事情，迪諾很喜歡和雲雀做這件事，即使對方生氣自己也有辦法安撫他。

「恭彌，替我生孩子，好不好？」迪諾微笑的看著雲雀。

「種馬，我是男性，生不出來。」雲雀忍受對方在自己的體內撞擊。

「可以的，你知道，現在科技很發達，一定會有辦法。」迪諾會讓自己最愛的人替自己生孩子。

高潮過後雲雀累趴在迪諾的懷裡，看見這樣的情形迪諾只是微笑，雲雀的小穴把自己的精液給吃下去，不管多少都會把它吃得乾乾淨淨，聽說彭哥列家族現在正在研發可以男男生子的藥品，迪諾早已經拿一個在雲雀的伸上實驗。

至於實驗會不會成功迪諾也不知道，反正現在好好的和雲雀享受一下就好，其他的事情不需要去想太多，時間到了自己和愛人就可以擁有一個孩子，像他們兩人的可愛孩子。

做愛過後雲雀只能趴在迪諾的身上，他實在不懂為什麼今天愛人會這樣做，發情的時間比平常還要長，自己也好像慾求不滿的樣子，只是他一點也不想要說出來給愛人聽。

「累。」雲雀趴在迪諾的胸前喘氣。

「回房間吧！」迪諾把雲雀抱起來一起回房間。

「種馬，你昨天給我吃了什麼？」回到房間後雲雀拿出拐子問自己最愛的人。

「我沒給你吃什麼，你想太多了，恭彌。」迪諾親吻自己最愛的人安撫他。

迪諾總是有辦法安撫自己最愛的人，雲雀很輕易的就被安撫下來，即使他想要套對方的話根本不可能，對方總是有辦法對付自己，這點讓雲雀很不爽，迪諾除了身高差以外就是有辦法安撫自己。

光是身高這件事情就讓雲雀很不爽，沒想到迪諾還是有辦法安撫自己，氣的雲雀不知道要說什麼才好，迪諾在他眼裡就是那樣討厭的人，可是偏偏自己又很喜歡他，這種矛盾心情讓他很難說。

不得不說自己真的很愛他，雲雀知道自己真的很愛迪諾，對方也是這樣愛他，兩人的感情總是有種剪不斷理還亂的情形，可是迪諾和雲雀很喜歡這樣的感覺，他們總是有辦法和對方相處，找到屬於他們兩人的幸福。END


	134. 鏡頭(XS)史庫瓦羅生日賀文

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都不是很愛照相的人，但是瓦利亞的魯斯理亞總是會拿著照相機來記錄大家的生活，尤其是記錄綱吉的一切，在他的鏡頭中人物總是有鮮活的動作與對比。

不苟言笑的XANXUS總是會在綱吉的面前笑的很開心，總是會斥喝瓦利亞的所有人，會大聲的使喚史庫瓦羅，儘管如此瓦利亞的所有人都很清楚他們的首領XANXUS很喜歡史庫瓦羅。

「垃圾！叫魯斯里亞那傢伙不要拿著相機亂來！」XANXUS對於老是有鏡頭在自己眼前晃的樣子很不爽。

「那傢伙只是在記錄小綱的一切。」史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS大吼的聲音感到很無奈。

「哥哥不喜歡嗎？」綱吉抬頭看自己最喜歡的兄長。

「不喜歡。」XANXUS親親寶貝妹妹的臉頰。

身為黑手黨的人XANXUS很不喜歡出現在鏡頭前面，除非有必要否則他是不會出現在鏡頭的前面，因此看見魯斯里亞拿著相機的樣子會很不爽，身為他的伴侶史庫瓦羅當然很清楚。

可是連史庫瓦羅都沒有把握阻止魯斯里亞，自然也不會想要去管太多，他相信魯斯里亞自己會有分寸，要是去勸說他也沒有太大的效果，況且魯斯里亞也不是那種會聽話的屬下。

瓦利亞的高層基本上很少會聽話，史庫瓦羅管理這麼多年當然很清楚，早已經不想要去管XANXUS的想法，如果XANXUS真的受不了自己會去把魯斯里亞痛打一頓，根本不需要自己插手去管。

「BOSS在鏡頭前果然很不自在。」魯斯里亞看見洗出來的相片後說出這句話。

「廢話，XANXUS最討厭出現在鏡頭前面，你忘記這件事了嗎？」史庫瓦羅抱著綱吉說出這句話。

「人家偷拍技術又不好，想要捕捉BOSS一般的樣子真難。」魯斯里亞傷腦筋的說著。

「我勸你不要太過份，小心XANXUS揍你。」史庫瓦羅拿了一個餅乾給綱吉吃，並且警告一下魯斯里亞。

史庫瓦羅知道魯斯里亞只是想要記錄XANXUS和綱吉相處的樣子，但是一看到鏡頭XANXUS就會非常不高興，所以想要偷拍的話技巧可要好一點，至於XANXUS會有什麼反應就不是他可以管的事情。

在綱吉面前的XANXUS非常溫柔，這點對認識他來說的人會覺得很不可思議，要是這樣的照片外流出去可是會很不好，黑手黨的世界沒有想像中的簡單，要是不小心被有心人利用的話，可是會造成綱吉的人身威脅。

因此XANXUS不太喜歡魯斯里亞的做法，史庫瓦羅卻不覺得有人可以拿此做威脅，想當年這樣威脅的人大概都死在XANXUS的手下，甚至還沒出現在綱吉面前就已經被幹掉。

「今天的點心是布丁，要吃完才可以。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「好。」綱吉開心的吃了起來。

「叫魯斯里亞不要拿著鏡頭在我的面前晃，小心我殺了他。」XANXUS不爽的看著史庫瓦羅。

「吵死了，不爽你自己去說，都說了安全防護已經做到最緊密的地步，你還是不高興的話就自己去說。」史庫瓦羅不想要管任性的XANXUS。

「哼！」聽見史庫瓦羅的話XANXUS不想理人。

XANXUS聽見史庫瓦羅說的話很生氣，可是他不知道要用什麼理由反駁，在鏡頭下的自己到底是什麼樣的自己，這點XANXUS還是很清楚，只是他不想要把自己不一樣的樣子顯現在大家的面前。

但是看見綱吉開心的樣子自己也不好多說什麼，史庫瓦羅根本不在意這種事情，有誰會偷襲瓦利亞的人，不要忘了瓦利亞可是暗殺高手，哪有人有本是可以偷襲他們。

加上綱吉在他們的訓練之下也不可能出現這樣的反應，想要拐走綱吉可是要身手很好，要不然就是她自願和綁架犯一起走，不過這些都是不可能的事情，就算綱吉一個人出門也會有暗衛在她的身邊保護她。

「在監視器的鏡頭下我都沒看你這麼反彈，不過只是照相而已。」史庫瓦羅看見綱吉睡在他們的中間。

「監視器那些鏡頭平常看不到，可以當不存在，照相就算了。」看見妹妹在睡覺XANXUS很識相的沒有吵架。

「嘖！無聊的男人。」史庫瓦羅一個翻身就抱著綱吉睡覺。

「囉嗦！」XANXUS不耐煩的躺下床一起和他們睡覺。

「晚安，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅只是這樣說。

「晚安，垃圾。」XANXUS乖乖的說出這句話。

沒有人知道XANXUS會在鏡頭下出現的時候有什麼表情，除非史庫瓦羅或是綱吉在身邊，要不然的話他根本不想要出現在鏡頭之下，魯斯里亞的偷拍就會讓他感到很不自在。

而且史庫瓦羅明知道自己對於那些事情很敏感，但是也不出手阻止魯斯里亞，這點讓XANXUS不太高興，加上綱吉很喜歡那些照片，自己也不好多說什麼，有妹妹在身邊自己更不可能動手打史庫瓦羅。

不得不承認在鏡頭之下不自在的XANXUS是那樣的好笑，這點史庫瓦羅是不會說出來的，以免自己被對方給痛打一頓，他不過只是想要看看XANXUS不自在的樣子才沒有阻止魯斯里亞，這可是他一個小小的惡趣味。END


	135. 吻手禮(6927)骸生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

吻，有各種意義，各種方式。

禮儀上，為了表示敬意，會將吻吻在手上。

表現親情、友情的吻，大多落在臉頰上。

表示尊敬的吻，就在落足上。

而表現愛情，便是在情侶的口舌之間。

骸是義大利的混血兒，對於女人還是會紳士的親吻她們的手背，面對自己的首領當然也是會做這件事，這是表達尊敬的意思，他的伴侶是彭哥列的第十代的首領，同時也是一名女性。

綱吉對於骸總是喜歡親吻自己的手背沒有太大的感覺，在黑手黨世界中那是一種禮儀，在公事上骸是綱吉的屬下，自然會做這件事，私底下他們兩人吻到天荒地老也沒人吵。

每次執行完任務後骸見到綱吉一定會親吻她的手被，在別人的面前親吻她，吻手禮是一種尊重也是一種情趣，綱吉當然知道骸的意思從不會拒絕他，晚上回去房間之後他們又是一種不同的情趣。

「親愛的綱吉。」骸親吻綱吉的手背。

「怎麼了？」綱吉微笑的看著眼前的人。

「我想妳了，這幾天都在外面，我不高興。」骸把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「你辛苦了，骸。」綱吉摸摸骸的頭安撫他。

感受到愛人的安撫後骸抬頭親吻自己最愛的人，綱吉努力回應愛人的吻，親吻過後骸直接躺在首領室的沙發上睡覺，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是摸摸他的臉，然後低下頭親吻他。

這中間骸睡得很熟，首領辦公室來來去去的人很多，沒有一個人吵醒他，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，山本和獄寺看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼，儘管獄寺很跳腳也沒用。

等到綱吉把所有的事情給處理完畢之後才去叫醒自己最愛的人，骸醒來看見是自己最寶貝的天使，看樣子時間差不多已經可以去吃晚餐，然後回去房間好好休息，儘管骸很討厭執行任務，可是為了自己最愛的人總是會忍下來。

「骸。」綱吉衣衫不整的看著自己最愛的人。

「呵呵，妳真可愛，綱吉。」骸抓起綱吉的手背開始親吻。

「不要太過分。」綱吉悶悶的說著。

「沒有很過份，是我太想妳。」骸的另外一隻手撫摸綱吉的大腿。

兩人在房間做了不知道幾次，綱吉知道每次骸從任務當中回來就會有這樣的情形出現，不管用什麼姿勢在房間做了好幾次，如果不是兩人隔天還有事情要處理，他們兩人肯定會做一個晚上。

在浴室當中泡澡的兩人，綱吉趴在骸的胸口上，剛剛被壓著做了好幾次讓她感到很疲累，骸有一下沒一下的撫摸著綱吉，疲累的兩人洗澡過後就直接上床睡覺，躺在床上好好休息。

平常骸是綱吉身邊的保鑣，是不會輕易的離開首領的身邊，這次的任務是沒辦法才會請他出馬，不然一般是庫洛姆會親自處理，當然還有其他人可以升任，不過綱吉還是希望骸親自去。

「下次可別派這樣的任務給我。」骸執起綱吉的手親吻她的手背。

「這也沒辦法，這個任務很適合你。」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「小綱吉學壞囉！」骸摸摸綱吉的臉微笑。

「呵呵，因為我有個好老師。」綱吉說的話可是話中有話。

骸當然懂綱吉的意思，他什麼話都沒有說，只是親吻她的臉頰，然後去忙自己的事情，他們兩人的互動就是這樣簡單，沒出任務的時候骸大多都會待在首領辦公室陪著綱吉。

在別人的面前骸會中規中矩的表現很好，私底下可是會和綱吉撒嬌，這樣的情形常常讓綱吉不知道要說什麼才好，她沒想到自己的愛人反差會這麼大，這也不減他們兩人的感情。

出席會議的時候綱吉很嚴肅的看著自己的守護者，瓦利亞的人在會議中也不會搗亂，私底下大家的面目也是其他人想像不到，XANXUS在私底下可是非常寵愛綱吉，這點可是沒有人可以料到的。

「骸，別鬧！」綱吉想要打掉骸的鹹豬手。

「這時間不會有人來，沒關係。」骸繼續吃綱吉的豆腐。

「就算這樣也不可以在這裡做。」綱吉可以感受到骸想要脫掉自己的衣服。

「又沒關係，我親愛的首領，妳不也想了嗎？小綱吉。」骸笑笑的撫摸綱吉的身體挑逗她。

綱吉最後被打敗只好任由骸繼續下去，看樣子自己又拿他沒有辦法，這時間的確是沒有人會進入首領辦公室，骸才會這樣大膽的做這件事情，前幾天沒有見到綱吉讓他實在忍不住想要做這種事情。

沒有得到滿足的骸肯定會想盡辦法和綱吉做這件事情，除非對方有很多事情要處理，不然的話骸一定會讓綱吉臣服在自己的身下，骸的惡趣味只有綱吉知曉而已，常常會讓她傷腦筋。

儘管骸很讓綱吉傷腦筋，但是她還是很愛他，兩人絕對不會輕易放棄他們之間的感情，骸和綱吉感情好到會讓人閃瞎，常常不知道要說什麼才好，每個人看見她們幾乎都會避開他們，不想被他們閃瞎，誰叫他們的感情真的很好。END


End file.
